Hello, I'm your Angel! WTF
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: This started out as an innocent assignment. She, the Angel, needs to teach the raven man what love is. He, the damaged soul, has something else in his mind. Lusting, living, loving. Smutty smut AU -NEW STORY LINE-
1. Our Destiny Begins Here

Disclaimer: It's only a dream. Sadly, it's only a dream. I will never own Naruto. I am still just a poor student.

Key:

[...]- Short scene change

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o - Major scene change

Center and _Italic_ - flashback scene

One word - 'Slam' 'Push' 'Slap' and many other are sound and movement SFX

Have fun reading!

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 1**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Drifting. Drafting. Clouds elegantly float across the scarlet horizon of the morning rise sun_

_Legends say_

_At the first dawn of light, if you paid close attention to the passing cloud beds overhead_

_You might be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a few belated Angels_

_Tardy from their deep slumber_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ahh..." A satisfied yawn released under the over-fluffed cotton comforter. A pair of outstretched arms poked out and reached up high. Slowly, a splash of pink shined as the lightweight cover slid down. Bright, yet soft, only to a normal human mind would it be considered 'strange' for a hair color.

"Wah, such a beautiful morning! Well, when is heaven not beautiful?" A girl sat up with her bright emerald eyes to greet the morning glory. Flinging off the cloud bits, she stepped out from her fluffy cloud bed. Expanding her wings wide, weary muscles loosened up from the act.

A stunning pair of pink-feathered wings spread with grace. Magnificently, it opened up to envelope the small body. Because of her age, the size of her wing was more petite compared to the matured Angels. It, either way, was able to lift her fragile feminine frame high up above the sky effortlessly.

The girl fluttered her wings for the usual morning exercise. Wearing a long peach colored dress that flowed to her ankle, she appeared to be a floating blob of pink.

"Wai! This is the life!" she exclaimed, flying around her Roman style architecture chamber. The windows were big and wide. Fluffy clouds were floating everywhere.

From the distance, a high pitch voice caught her attention.

"_Sakura! You're going to be late. It's your turn to guard the Harp today."_

The girl turned her head at the sound of the Warden's voice. He supervised all Apprentice Angels, where Sakura belonged. Poor old man he was. Sakura pity the elderly man from the wrinkles on his skin. For endless years, he had to put up with the annoying bunch of Apprentice Angels. They were amateur angels that only caused him more trouble than actually completing their assigned missions. Well, in Sakura's case, she was among the most troublesome. Saying she was not the worst was an understatement.

"Oops!" Sakura started to flap her wings and flew toward the Harp Garden.

_'Gotta zoom or I'll be really late. I don't want to baby-sit those Cupids again,'_she groaned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_[Down on Earth in an elaborate high-class office]_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slam!

"This is unacceptable." A manila folder was thrown across the room, making the loud noise. Papers flew everywhere and made a mess.

"We're so sorry, Sir. We've tried our best to work out the best deal. They just won't accept our offers and move out." The young secretary was being brave, trying to explain to his boss. He was infamous to be an iceberg and a demanding freak. They named him the Ice King.

A cold, dark, icy voice chilled the room temperature to sub zero, "Then try harder. Is today your first day at work?" His voice was low and full of menace venom. "Here's how to deal with it. Most of them owed money to our loaning branches. Use that to give them a threat and if they still won't accept the deal again, give then a final warning notice and throw them out. This project cannot wait any longer. Now, _get out_." The man behind the desk gave the secretary one of his infamous dead glared.

"But, sir-" This person sure was brave.

"Out. Don't make me repeat myself again." His icy voice made the young secretary shiver and nod in fear, disappearing within seconds.

"Hn, useless." He sighed and turned his chair around to view the scene in front of him, The glorifying City of Konoha. For fifty years, the Uchiha Family had built this city from dirt to become the best in Japan. _'These people…lowly scumbags…when will they stop interfering…'_

He squint his eyes at the sight of the bright sun as it showed itself from the gloomy clouds.

_'Damn, it's too bright.'_

He slammed the shutters shut.

_'Better.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Ah… Sasuke Uchiha. Quite a young lad. Very, very talented and has a bright mind. However… his heart is dark…very dark."_

A soft, old voice sounded worried as its owner watched the man named Sasuke Uchiha through the mirror.

"_What do you think we should do, Headmaster?"_

The Warden appeared by the Headmaster's side.

"_Hmm…We'll soon figure out a solution …Yes …We will…eventually."_

The Headmaster was wearing a white toga, but the most interesting characteristic about him were his wings. There were six of them. Enormous pairs of wings that showed his high rank and status. The Headmaster's face, even though it was worn looking through the years and of old age, still looked at the world with the warmest smile and generosity.

"_But-!"_exclaimed the Warden.

"_Don't worry! You worry too much. Uchiha will learn how to use his heart, he will care for others. He will."_The Headmaster assured the Warden.

They returned their attention to the mirror where they saw Uchiha once again abusing his workers.

_"The problem is... Who will-No, who can teach him?" His eyes lowered._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This is so boring. Gah! I'm dying from boredom here..." Sakura paused at what she just said," Bwuahahaha! That's funny-me dying. I'm already in heaven."

Sigh. It was already noon and Sakura had been guarding the Harp ever since early in the morning. Trying her best to keep her post during a lazy time, she forced her eyes to stay open.

For apprentice level such as Sakura, there were small errands they must attend to. Then, at a certain time every year, they will take a test to ascend to the next level. Sadly, for Sakura, she had failed the test three times. Who would have thought that for a genius such as her, an angel considered a flying encyclopedia, to have such bad luck with the tests? Why couldn't it be paper test?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Sakura this is your test. Please don't mess it up! I'm already being generous by giving you this assignment. Don't fail me. Now, here, find this kitty a home."_

_The Warden told Sakura with pleading eyes. His old shaky hand showed her a picture with the location of a tiny kitten that just got abandon. It had been a long time; the Warden had to deal with Sakura ever since she walked through the Heaven Gate. For three years, she had not passed a single test._

"_Don't worry. I love Kitties!" Sakura screamed and started to fly off without any thought._

_Sigh. "That child. She didn't even wait for me to give her the assignment document…Sakura! Get back here!" the Warden flew after the girl._

_Unbelievable it was. Even with such simple assignment, this little angel couldn't even pass it._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'What is so special about this Harp anyway?_' Sakura's curiosity just hit a notch.

_'We've always been told to guard with caution__!__'_Sakura imitated the Warden's grouchy, high pitch voice. '_No one really explained what the use of this instrument… hmm? I wonder if I can …No I definitely shouldn't… but it's so shiny …'_

Sakura's green eyes sparkled.

_'Well … no one would notice if I just play a note, heh heh heh.'_ She thought mischievously as her body moved closer to the instrument.

With a soft pluck, the string snapped. Broken, it twirled around to mock her emerald shocking gaze.

_'Oh no_…'

All the afternoon sunshine just turned into a stormy, dark cloud over Sakura. She stared at the broken string in awed amazement.

.

.

[caw caw caw]

.

.

"What!? This can't possibly be happening to me!" She pulled her hair in frustration and tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened,

_"-need to take the Harp- Sakura? What are you doing there …"_

The Warden looked at the frozen girl,

_"… on the Harp's pillar? I only told you only to watch the Harp! Get down! Bring the Harp with me to the Headmaster."_

He waved for Sakura to come with him.

Sakura slowly climbed down the pillar. "Um, uh," She fidgeted, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She fell to the pavement

_"What did you d-?"_The Headmaster fainted when he saw the damage.

[...]

Sniff. Sniff._"_I'm so sorry Headmaster. I was only curious… I didn't mean to break the Harp." Sakura was kneeling next to the Headmaster, clutching his robe.

"_Sakura, is it? Stand up, dearie."_

The Headmaster looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Yes…?" Sakura looked at the elder with teary, puppy dog eyes.

"_I've heard many interesting stories about you. Quite cheery angel you are."_

"I'm so sorry Headmaster. Please don't demote me. It's not that I can be demoted anymore since I'm this low, but I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried her eyes out.

_"…However, I can let this go and even let you advance if you complete this assignment for me. It's not an easy assignment. Will you do it?"_

The Headmaster waited for the answer.

"Yes!" Sakura screamed without a second thought.

"_I will send you to Earth now. Your job is to find this boy and teach him to be kind, to love, and to care. He must be taught how to sacrifice for others. Sakura, will you willingly search for Sasuke Uchiha and teach him how to?"_

Sakura was surprised to hear the words escape from the Headmaster. How could he entrust such assignment to her? Her, of all the Angels! "Sir—I…I…"

_"What's wrong now?"_

"As much as I really want to complete the assignment and become a Mission angel…I…" Biting her lips, Sakura was perplexed of what to say. She knew she was not the ideal Mission Angel material.

"_Sakura, my eyes may be old, but they have never failed me. You gave me an exceptional impression. I do not wish to give you such assignment under this condition but I believe it can't be helped. You were destined for this."_

Eyes glimmering, Sakura felt astounded after hearing his announcement. The Headmaster's encouraging words brought strength to her.

"_So, what is your answer now?"_

"I will, Sir!" Standing up straight, Sakura showed him her newfound confidence, positive that she could complete her assignment remarkably.

At that instance, Sakura spread her wings wide. She flew away as the Headmaster waved goodbye to her. The Warden was in deep shocked.

"_Sir! Are you sure she can accomplish such task?!"_

Warden had come back to reality and protested the Headmaster's decision.

"_Don't worry, don't worry. You really worry a lot. I'm sure Sakura will do fine. Here, to make you feel safer, I'm assigning this to you, then. Watch over her until she gets to Uchiha's safely."_

The Headmaster looked over at him with a 'ha-ha-I-got-you smile.

"_Nooooo! I'm too old for this." Warden cried out his old lungs._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Sasuke Uchiha, I'm coming to find you!"_Sakura thought as she went down to Earth.

[…]

"Achoo! Damn those pollens." An annoyed raven stepped on the trail of fallen flowers. Dark eyes narrowed. A long day it had been.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Uchiha. What would you like for today's dinner?" The chef exclaimed in glee when seeing the ever so handsome Uchiha sitting in her restaurant.

Sasuke uninterestedly replied. "Whatever is recommended for today?"

"Well…" The chef prepared to describe her best dishes.

"And make it quick." Uchiha interrupted with a dark glare. He didn't have the time today.

Shiver ran through her spine as she was caught in his stare.

"Be right back with your meal." Quickly, the Chef retreated.

_Riiing ring_

"What?!" Uchiha picked up his phone and listened carefully. It wasn't long until his expression turned foul, "No, I will not agree to that price. Don't come back until you work out the deal." Sliding his phone shut, he slammed it down with great force and rubbed his forehead. '_Ugh …I need a break.'_

_Nothing was going the way he planned. Rarely would such occasion occur. However, in the back of his mind, Sasuke knew there was another pair of hands fiddling with his works._

_He enjoyed a good challenge. However, it started to annoy him. Everything began to turn mediocre. Hn..._

_Shaking the annoyance away, Sasuke moved his attention to the passing lights of the ongoing traffic. Night began to swept over the city of Konoha._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wind chimed.

"Whoa… So this is Sasuke-kun's place. So elegant and clean." Sakura curiously looked around the expensive condo. "For a bachelor who lives alone, I imagined this would be a pigsty." She giggled.

She was right. Sasuke's apartment was one of a kind, spacious with four thousand square feet. It had three bedrooms, four bathrooms, two gigantic closets, one hell of a kitchen, wall-to-wall windows, in ground mini pool outside on the balcony with a garden, fifteen-foot ceilings and one hundred eighty-degree view of the city. All geared with the highest technology.

"_Sakura, I really don't know how you are going to accomplish this if you can't even find his place."_

Warden stepped into the room from the balcony.

"Oh please, I could have easily found this place by myself," Sakura paused," _…_eventually." Warden rolled his eyes. "Beside you want me to finish this assignment quickly, don't you?" Sakura reasoned.

"_Sigh… Well here you are, good luck convincing him."_

Warden about to turn around, but he stopped, and said

_"And remember to stay focus on your task. You are on your own now."_

He spread his wings and flew away.

Sadly, Sakura was too caught up in exploring Uchiha's condo to pay any ounce of attention. Finally turned around, she faced the emptiness of the room.

_'Huh? I guess he left already…'_Sakura smiled_' Thank you Warden, you've always take care of me like the father I've never had._

_Wide smile, Sakura return to explore her soon to be new home. Now let's see..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The door opened.

A tall figure wearily walked into his condo. Loosening his tie, Sasuke's first stop was the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was in a hurry to get rid of his so call 'dinner' after-tasted. '_I'm never going to there again.'_

Looking at the kitchen's counter clock, Sasuke read that it was 7:18 pm.

_'Hn, this is too early. The Dobe would be here to drag me to one of his low class club again.'_Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

_'I should go rest a bit'._Sasuke moved himself into his bedroom.

Opening the door, the Uchiha walked in as he took off his dress shirt and tie before throwing it carelessly on the armchair. He glanced around the vault of barrenness. Vast with simple furniture, in the center of the room was his king size bed with a blue shaded comforter. Above the headboard was a gigantic portrait of a sunset sky with reddish hue clouds. On the side of his room was a glass window wall with white and blue curtains and a sliding door that lead to the private balcony.

Sasuke moved closer to his bed as he unbuckled his belt, then paused as he noticed; besides with the quietness of his surrounding, there was a soft snoring sound and a hint of sweet scent hovering about his nostrils.

"What?" Sasuke was a bit surprise, finally noticing a small lump on his bed.

_'What the hell is this?'_He slowly removed the comforter.

_Pink?_

Gradually, a girl with pink hair was revealed to him. He stood there at the edge, dumbfounded, wondering if he was finally crazy or turning delusional from being over-worked.

She stirred and turned her back to him. The hem of her dress rose from her movement. He glanced at the girl again and this time he was in awe checking her from head to '… _damn those legs.'_ With the help of the lights from the nearby building shining through the glass, her porcelain skin glowed. Her small frame gave him a chill.

_'Who is this?'_

"Mmm…" The girl's eyes began to flutter. "Wah?! Is it time to babysit the cupids again?" She mumbled and raised herself up to rub her eyes.

_'Cupids?'_Sasuke was definitely confused.

In a flashing second, Sasuke was on the bed with his arms on the girl's sides, nearing his face close to hers. _'Cherry Blossom?'_"Miss, who are you? Where did you come from? What are you doing in my room…on my bed?" _'I really need some rest.'_

But her ringing voice assured him. It was no figment of his never achieved before, imagination. Her soft breathing was fanning his skin.

Sakura was now awake and staring straight into Sasuke's deep dark eyes with her cheery green ones. "Um…" She backed her head a bit, and sweetly exclaimed, "Hey there, my name is Sakura, I'm an angel. I was sent from Heaven. A bit of a long journey to find my way here, so I thought I could rest a bit." Sakura innocently answered.

_'Angel? Heaven? What other ideas can they come up with these days? Those low class places.'_

Ding Dong! Ding Ding Ding Ding...! Sasuke was about to ask the mysterious girl more questions but the doorbell interrupted his session.

"Stay." He commanded before leaving the room to open the door and greet the interrupting guest.

Ding Ding Ding... The annoying ringing bell refused to stop. Irritated from the continuous bell, Sasuke unlocked the door and turned the knob in a hurry. Slam! Unfortunately for him, his special guest was too eager to wait until the door was fully opened.

"Hey, Teme! Liking the gift I send you?" The loud, obnoxious voice was from none other than the biggest Dobe ever a.k.a. Naruto.

Standing in front of Sasuke in his shining glory, Naruto was wearing a light orange dress shirt and black pants. His messy blond hair was blinding Sasuke's poor eyes.

_'Naruto…Gift… Pink hair girl… Angel… '_Everything fell into place. Sasuke's hand tightly gripped the door as Naruto walked in and made himself at ease on his sofas.

"I thought with all that stress. You would appreciate that gift from me. It'll help you relax…" Naruto continued to rant his randomness.

_'Relax?'_Twitch…

"I'm a bit stressed out too. That why I got it for the both of us to enjoy!"

_'Both…? Enjoy…?_' More twitches.

"So did you try-Ah!" Sasuke had slammed a tray on to Naruto's head before the blond could finish.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto clutched his head in pain. His eyes were tearing up from the pain.

Sasuke stood with his hand in a fist, "Damn you, don't do useless thing. What were you thinking!?" Sasuke clutched his shirt and his eyes gleamed with evilness. "Whatever you had in mind? And your gift...I do not want any connection with."

"What? You don't like it? Why?" Naruto was utterly confused. "I thought it would be awesome!"

"No." He snapped. " Take the girl away...now." A little part of him was regretting the second request. However, Naruto needed to be shown the clear line that he should not cross.

Confused, Naruto cocked his head on the side, "What girl?" Anger boiled at Naruto's act of innocent, a split second of psychotic act flashed through Sasuke's mind. The two were too caught up to notice a young body slowly was moving toward them.

"Um, hello?" A small girlie voice distracted the two men. Their attentions turned to the direction of the bedrooms' hallway.

There stood Sakura in her sweet angel brilliance.

"What going on out here with all the noises?" Sakura turned her head to the side.

Naruto face was stoic. His sky blue eyes were wide and he was quiet for five seconds.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

"Whoot Sasuke, you sneaky bastard! I thought you swore to 'never to bring any female home'." Naruto yelled as he ran to Sakura.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet yo-Whoa!" Sasuke pulled Naruto backwards.

"Stop playing that trick with me. What are you trying to do by sending her," The irritated raven pointed at Sakura "to my place and in to my room?" He stared at Naruto.

"Whoa there…I didn't do this. You know me…"Naruto glanced at Sakura," if I am going to send someone… "He looked at the pinkette again," I wouldn't send you a kid."

"Hey! I heard that." Sakura pouted.

Surely, compared to Naruto who was five feet eleven and Sasuke who was six feet three tall, Sakura being five feet two was very tiny. It added to her tiny frame.

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention again to Sakura.

"So how did you get her? Did I interrupt something...is that why someone is cranky?" Naruto was nudging Sasuke, pressing him on. Clearly, he was playing with fire.

"Grrr..." Snarled under his breath, Sasuke punched the dobe making him fall to the floor, unconscious. The Uchiha was mad. He had no idea what was going on and the presence of his so called friend and his supposed gift was making his blood boil dangerously.

"Hn. Really. Who sent you?" Sasuke shot a steely glare at Sakura.

A bit surprised at his action, she recoiled a bit from him. "I told you I was sent from Heaven. The Headmaster specifically told me to find you. I…"Her voice was inaudible," …I …" _'Why can't I say it?'_Sakura was beginning to worry.

"You what." Sasuke begun to get irritated.

"I-I... Gah! I have an assignment I need to complete and it deals with Sasuke Uchiha. You're Sasuke Uchiha. I'm your angel." Sakura pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke was growing more irritated while Naruto was stirring from his state of numbness.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, believing that he had much more important things to deal with than to listen to a child's tale.

"Buwahhahhahaah! Teme you are really- Hahahahah!" Naruto rolled around on the floor, "What else would a girl want?" pointing out the obvious.

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the shin. "Shut up." Making the man rolled toward the kitchen, away from them. Sakura could only look with her eyes widened at the sight, amazed how the blonde man didn't have any internal bleeding ... yet.

"Who let you in my house if this Dobe didn't?" Sasuke with his hands in his pockets stared the girl down. He raised his eyebrow as she turned her attention back to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? And the Warden told me you're smart. Hmf. Yeah right," She crossed her arms and scoffed. "You had your sliding door opened so we landed on the balcony and walked in."

"Hn... Even idiots wouldn't believe a story like that. Who do you think I am? Now…"

Knock Knock! Their intervention was interrupted.

"Delivery! One special Massage chair for Mr. um… Mr. Uchiha! Please sign here!" The happy deliveryman was standing at the opened doorway with an extremely large wrapped gift.

Sweat drops could be seen, dripping off from both Sasuke's and Sakura's heads while Naruto…

"Sweet! Now that's my gift." He got up from the floor and ran to the doorway.

Scribble scribble!

"There you go. Please bring it in here. Come on now." Naruto started to instruct the men on where to place the chair until Sasuke suddenly pushed him out the doorway and slammed it shut; locking it.

_-Outside-_

"Saaaasssuuukkkee!" Naruto whined, leaning on the door, clawing at it.

_-Inside-_

"Go home, and take that piece of trash with you before I call security."

_-Outside-_

"Sasukeee…" Naruto turned gloomy.

The deliverymen looked at him weirdly and one said, " Um, sir … What are we doing with this."

"I don't care. Take it home with you or throw it in the trash or something … it's already pre-paid." Naruto dejectedly walked into the elevator.

_-Back to Sasuke's-_

After waiting for a while, it became quiet again outside his door. Sasuke sighed in relief and turned around to find the girl not where she was before. He started glancing around.

"Sakura?" He raised his voice.

"I'm in the kitchen!" The girlie voice answered to him.

Irritated, he walked to the kitchen to find Sakura settled herself at his kitchen counter with a cup of tea.

"Wai, I love this stuff! The only time I get to have this is whenever I was sent to earth. I just adore tea!" She happily sipped the cup and swung her legs.

_'Legs…_'Sasuke gave up. He needed some rest. His _mind_ needed some rest.

After while, he sat himself on a chair opposite of Sakura's and watched her closely as she finishing her tea.

"Ahh, that was nice." Sakura placed the cup down after she had done with it.

"Hn. Now that you have finished your tea. You can go home." Sasuke stood up, walked over to Sakura's side, and picked her up. "It was very _interesting_ to meet you. I really don't know how you got in here and I don't really care anymore, but I hope this situation will not happen again. Now leave and good night." He closed the door after placing her out side of his condo before the little angel can utter a word of response.

Click. Lock.

Sigh._'_ _Finally peaceful here.'_

Sasuke went back to his room and glanced around. Nothing was missing or out of place. His office was intact; all of his information was safely secured._'This must be a joke.'_

After looking around his condo, Sasuke decided he needed a shower to calm himself down. When done, he walked over his bed to lie down. _'Cherry Blossom. '_

Sakura's scent was lingering around on his bed where she had lain down to sleep. Frustrated, Sasuke sat up and looked outside his glass walls. The sky was now covered with stormy clouds. _'It's going to rain ,soon.'_

_'The windows...' He finally remembered._When he reached the balcony window, obsidian eyes widened at the sight of pink and green feathers all over his garden.

_'What the hell?_' He slid the door open and walked out to examine the place. There were footprints on his newly plow dirt patched. _'Is this for real? Feathers? Wings? Angels?'_Sasuke stood in deep thought looking at the scenery around him.

The cool raindrops woke him from his daze. Sasuke remembered.

_'Sakura.'_

He dashed out the door to the elevator and out the front building to look for pink hair girl, worried for her condition.

_'Where did you go?'_

Running out of the building, Sasuke ran straight to the nearby park in hope of finding the little girl. Slowly jogging through the park, he carefully looked around the bushes and tiny areas that could be a shelter from the stormy rain. This rummaging around was starting to become fruitless. The rain started to downpour on him, but Sasuke would not give up. He continued to search and search and search…

_Like helz this would happen_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The raindrops woke him from his daze.

_'Better get inside… it has already started raining.'_

Sliding the door close, Sasuke walked over to the kitchen counter and saw the cup Sakura left behind. _'Angel…'_

"_I have an assignment I need to complete and_

_it deals with Sasuke Uchiha. You're Sasuke Uchiha. I'm your angel."_

_'What does she want with me?'_With his hand in his pocket and the other holding a hot steamy teacup, he looked out the window as the rain begun to pour down hard.

He set the cup down and went to the front door, grabbing a jacket, and walked out. _'This is only because I'm curious.'_

As he got closer to the front entrance, he remembered, _'Umbrella.'_But looking outside he thought…

_'Hn... It doesn't matter. She can't be too far from here.'_

Clutching his jacket, Sasuke walked out searching for the pink hair 'Angel'.

After what seemed to be a while, Sasuke became irritated _'Damn that kid. How far can she go with those…legs?_' the raven paused_,' Hn, she's an angel right? She can take care of herself.'_He stopped searching.

o-o-o-o-o

Soaked and drenched, Sasuke got off the elevator and walked to his door. Suddenly he stopped. The image before him gave him a feeling he never experienced before. _Relief._ In front of him was Sakura, all cuddled up against the corner of his door. She was snoring lightly again. Her dress and hair seemed to be dry. That must meant she was there all the time since Sasuke threw her out earlier.

Rustling his damped hair, Sasuke went over and knelt down next to Sakura. Looking at her soft features, her pink hair, her heart shaped face, her tiny shoulder, her long lean…limbs…

_'What do you want with me?'_It appeared that Sakura had fallen into a deep sleep since she didn't even notice Sasuke walking-running out.

Standing up, Sasuke unlocked his door and propped it opened. Then he leaned down to pick Sakura up. Closing the door with his foot, Sasuke stood at the doorway pondering. _'Where should I put her?_' Looking down, Sakura was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Finally, he walked into his room and placed Sakura on his bed. After covering her with his comforter, Sasuke stood at the edge to examine the scenery in front of him.

_'What am I doing?'_ His eyebrow rose.

He suddenly uncovered the girl, picked her up and placed her on the armchair with the guest blanket and pillows.

_'There.'_

Sasuke went back to his bed and lay down to enjoy his slumber.

o-o-o-o-o

A slight turn. A hard drop. '_Ouch…'_

Sakura woke up on the hard cold tiled floor. _'Ouch…where am I?'_

Looking around, it took Sakura nearly five minutes to recall where she was. _'Sasuke-kun's bedroom? How did I get in here?'_

The morning sun's light had not yet reach the horizon and Sasuke's room was still under the moon's light.

Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke's bed to find him deep asleep. _'Aw…did you bring me inside, Sasuke-kun? You're so sweet! I wonder why Headmaster wants me to teach you how to love and care. You're perfectly great at it. Ay! This assignment is a piece of cake. Tee hee!'_Sakura giggled at the thought.

"Urgh…" Sasuke stirred in his bed "…water" he mumbled.

"Oh I'll get it for you!" Sakura dashed out to his kitchen.

She returned with a clear glass of fresh water. "Here you go." She placed it near Sasuke waiting for him to take it, but it seemed he couldn't get up and still asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura placed the glass on the lamp table and went to check his forehead.

_'Oh my…he's burning. He's sweating so much… How in the world is he this wet?... I meant his … his clothes are soaking wet!'_

For a minute, Sakura was unsure of what to do until she came to realization that she really need to take care of him.

She went ahead to uncover Sasuke's comforter and get rid of his soaked clothes, showing his firm, toned, lean, _tan_ body. The girl was too worried about the sick boy that she didn't notice any of his godly features that caused the majority of Japanese women to swoon heads over heels over him.

After a while, Sakura had successfully found Sasuke's closet to get him new fresh dry clothes and extra dry blankets to cover him and placed a few for him to lie on. That was very hard to accomplish since Sasuke was so heavy.

_'Phew, finally done…Who would have thought it would be this hard to take care of a human. It's as hard as taking care of those cupids!'_

Sakura felt happy from her accomplishment. _'Hmm…He probably wants something to eat and medicine. I guess those tests can be useful even when I failed it.'_

Sakura's first test was helping a sick elder lady. Well, it didn't end well, but she learned many human activities including cooking and cleaning.

The kitchen was her next destination to explore thoroughly.

o-o-o-o-o

_'Ah…Soup is good. Medicine is here. Everything is fine and dandy! Yawwwn…I need some rest'_Sakura lay down next to Sasuke and was fast asleep.

The morning sun was slowly rising up. Luckily, Sakura had already pulled the curtains shut for the two to enjoy their nap.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Riiing ring ring_

"Hello?" Sakura picked up the phone.

"Sasuke, do you know what time is it! Where are you?!" a voice was screaming through the phone.

"Who is this?" Sakura mumbled sleepily.

"Who…What…Who are you?!" the voice sounded surprise.

"This is Sakura…" She answered slowly.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number."

"It's alright…Goodbye." Sakura slid the phone closed, placed it on table, and went back to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What the fuck?!…This can't be the wrong number…I have Sasuke on speed dial…Shit, was that a girl?" The man with silver hair was in deep confusion.

"Hey, old man you got a hold of Teme?" Naruto poked his head in to the room with his normal morning idiot look.

"Hey… Hey...Old man…Kakashi… Hey... Hey…" Naruto continued his ranting as he walked closer to the silver hair man whose name was Kakashi Hatake. At the age of twenty three, Kakashi was the personal CEO advisor of Uchiha Corp. By the age of fourty seven, he was called 'old man' by the two children who he had helped educated. His life expectancy was shortening as the day went by. But at that moment, he just lost his mind.

_'Sasuke Uchiha…It's either. One, he turned in to a girl overnight. Two, he's being kidnapped and raped by a girl. Three, some random girl must have stolen his phone...Wait why wasn't three… the first choice…?'_

"Oi…Kakashi…Did Teme pick up his cell? Where is he?" Naruto was now poking the man.

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar "Sasuke turns into a girl!" he yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto scratched his head.

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi calmed down…But then grabbed Naruto's collar again with more strength than before. "Sasuke is with a girl. In his house!"

Crash! Tumble! Fall!

"What!" Every female on the floor rushed into Kakashi's office.

"Wai …" Naruto choked, "…uh…" He started turning blue, "…leett …gooo." The blonde struggled out of Kakashi's death grip.

"Sorry." The older man dropped Naruto.

Both of their attentions turned to the girls crowding up the doorway.

Naruto walked over, slammed the door shut, and closed the blinds.

Kakashi reacted, "Hey, you don't treat the ladies like that!"

"Pfft, Hinata is the only lady to me." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Never mind that. I'm calling Sasuke again." He quickly dialed the phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Riing ring ring_

A small hand grabbed the phone on the counter and threw at the nearby lump on the bed.

"It's for you…" A small girlie voice mumbled.

A man's hand reached out and pick up the phone.

"What?" his voice growled.

-"Hey Sasuke, where are you right now?"- - Kakashi asked carefully.

"I'm at home, in my room. What do you want?" He was slowly getting annoyed. Sasuke was famous for his grouchy mood after waking up.

_-Naruto voice was heard whispering "He's really is at home with that girl – woot!"_Do you have any idea what time it is?-

"Hn." Sasuke slowly rose up from this comfy bed. Looking at the clock hanging on his velvet wall with the little help from the nearby lamp, he answered "One fifteen? What do you want from me this late? Talk to me in the morning." Sasuke rubbed his eyes in irritation.

-"Late? Of course, it's late. It's one fifteen in the afternoon."-

_'What?!'_Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

-"I know you must be tired from last ehem-night-ehem or now, but tell that girl you have to go work. Damn it. There's a pile of paper work…"-

_'Girl?'_He shut the phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oi… Sasuke!" Slam. The phone returned on the receiver with force. "Fuck that kid, he hung up on me. What's going on with him? He's never late. That girl must be goooood." His mind was filled with perverted thoughts.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Naruto burst with laughter. "I guess Sakura was really keeping him up!"

"Yea, she called herself Sakura. You have met her?" Kakashi was intrigued to know.

"I met her last night. When I was visiting Sasuke, but he threw me out." Naruto turned gloomy again.

"Really?" He tapped his chin. "Tell me more about it."

"Well, I was being the nice _best friend_ that I am, visiting him with the best gift ever! Hmp! He doesn't have any manners at all." Naruto started his complaining. The two took their seats on the sofas in the office.

"I see…" Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"But when I got to his house last night. He opened the door in just his pants with his belt unbuckled." Naruto said in amusement.

"Reeaallly?" Kakashi followed.

"Yeah…He tried to hit and rushed me out. Then the girl, Sakura, walked out from his bedroom. His bedroom!" This was a shock to Kakashi too!

Naruto nodded, "It's true."

"I had a little chat with the girl. Very cute little girl. A bit young I think. And I think they were playing master and angel ... those kinna things..." The blonde laughed.

"So, Sasuke likes to play those games. Ha Ha Ha!"

The two men laughed evilly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'Girl?'_Sasuke glanced around the room. Finally, he noticed the lump next to him.

_'Pink? It wasn't a dream.'_He pulled his legs up and laid his head on it with his hand going through his hair.

Moving the cover down a bit, Sasuke noticed the number of blankets under both of them and his change of clothes.

_'What happened?'_His headache was starting again and he clutched his head in pain. _'Argh!'_

Ruffle Ruffle… Sakura stirred in her spot again.

Sasuke started to panic. Never in his mind would he think he'd be scared of a little girl. No, not a girl. _Angel._

She popped up with the cover over her head. "Morning!" Sakura looked at Sasuke with her bright green eyes.

_'Ugh. Her hair is even more annoying than Naruto's.'_

"Hn." He slowly grumbled. _'Headache.'_

"Are you feeling alright now" Sakura started to move closer to Sasuke checking his forehead. "Ah, your fever is down. You were sweating so much last night. It looked like you were drenched from the rain."

_'I was in the rain, you doof.'_ He silently mocked in his head as he continued to look at the ranting girl. "You must be hungry. I couldn't get you to drink your medicine last night. But I made some soup. Wait here, I'll heat it up and bring it in. You can eat then drink your medicine. 'Kay?" Sakura was now at the edge of the bed looking at Sasuke, waiting for his respond.

"Hn." He looked to the side, avoiding her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." She rushed out.

_'Hn.'_Sasuke was feeling weird. It had been a while since he had been taken well care of. _'Mother.'_He closed his eye to remember his mom's warmth. _'Why did you go?'_

o-o-o-o-o

"_Sasu, don't run too far hun. Be careful alright!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine!"_

_A 7-year-old boy was running around playing with his kite. It was a new kite from his Mom. Gleefully running around with the biggest grin on his face, his life was perfect._

_As he tried to guide the kite higher with the wind, the string broke. The strong wind picked the kite up and landed it in the middle of the road. Sasuke, being the child he was, ran to get it. Not caring to look both ways, Sasuke was standing in the middle as a truck ran by._

_Beep ... Beeep Beeeeep!_

"_Sasuke!" Push!_

o-o-o-o-o

"Mom!" He sat up from his bed sweating. "Mom..." Sasuke was about to be in his depressed mode again but…a lovely scent caught this attention as well as his stomach. Getting up from his bed, he slowly walked to the kitchen.

Leaning on the counter, he watched Sakura as she moved through his kitchen smoothly. '_What is the real reason for you to be here? I'm still not buying the Angel story... But the feathers and those footprints. Normal human can't get to the fortieth floor balcony and I doubt she can get past security using a helicopter.'_

Sakura turned around, "Oh Sasuke-kun! What are you doing out here? You should be in bed. I'll be right in with your soup. You see, you didn't have much in your fridge so I can only make it with what I could find." She pulled Uchiha's hand to lead him back to his room.

"I'm fine. Plus, I don't eat in my room." He pulled her hand aside and sat back down.

"Oh." Sakura was a little hurt from Sasuke's actions. "Well here you go." She settled a tray of steamy soup in front of him.

Sasuke looked at it strangely for a minute before picking up the spoon.

"How is it?" Sakura blinked as the raven tentatively tasted the food.

_'It's good!'_

"Hn." He continued slurping the soup slowly.

"Hee. You're welcome." Sakura smiled stupidly in front of him.

Bam Bam Bam!

The loud knocking disturbed the room's silence.

"I'll get it!" Sakura ran to open the door before Sasuke could stop her.

She opened the door. "Sasuke you lazy dumbass Get your butt to office!" A middle-aged woman with blond hair yelled as she slammed it open. But she saw nothing when the door opened wide, until she looked down.

A petite body with teary puppy dog eyes was looking up at her.


	2. Playing with fire

**Chapter 2**

The woman was surprised at the sight of Sakura standing in front of the doorway with teary eyes. Bright orbs glistened, the poor girl stood like a lost deer staring at the head lights.

"Tsunade, you're scaring her." Sasuke walked over and Sakura quickly clung behind him. He twitched at the girl's touch. The small action gave Tsunade a small surprise.

"So instead of working at your office, you're babysitting a kid now?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, moving her hip to the side.

"I'm not a kid!" Sakura protested from behind.

"Sure honey." Tsunade smiled her 'smile'. Sakura ducked back behind her human shield.

Sasuke sighed, "I know, Tsunade. I'll be there soon. You should return first." He was about to close the door, but...

Hearing that Sasuke would return to work, Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun, you're still sick. You shouldn't go to work!" She shook his arm.

_'Kun? Hn.' He didn't mind that._

"I'm fine." Sasuke looked down, annoyed at Sakura. _'Don't say that aloud.'_

"You're sick, Sasuke? Hm… I guess you should stay home then. I'll get Naruto to take care of the meeting." Tsunade tapped her chin.

"Then I'll definitely have to be there." Sasuke closed the door shut.

_-Out side-_

"Hmm. Fine." Tsunade's heels clicked as she walked away. _Arrogant brat_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined. She protested against his decision to return to work.

"Sakura." He turned to look at her. "Clean the kitchen. Tidy up the bed. Wash those."

"Yes, Sir!" She ran off to the bedroom, automatically followed his instructions. She thoroughly tidied up the already spotless house.

_'That was easy' _Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow,' _I need a shower.'_ He turned around to his bathroom.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke was enjoying his shower. The steam filled up the room and fogged up the glass. There was a tap on the door, "Sasuke-kun? Do you have any more laundry for me?"

_'Ah, he's in the shower stand._' Ears picked up the pouring water sound.

Sasuke was too relaxed from his shower; he didn't notice the little girl's voice. _'Soap.'_ He looked around.

_'It's under the sink'._ Sasuke opened his shower door and walked out ... naked.

Sakura was tired from waiting. She opened the unlock bathroom door and stepped in, revealing Sasuke's oh so ... godly body. Sasuke never would have thought something like this would happen. Living alone made him careless of never locking or closing the bathroom door.

"Fuck! Sakura what are you doing?!" Sasuke tried his best to cover whatever he could from the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly closed her eyes and turned around.

"I thought you were in the shower. I just wanna ask if you have anymore laundry." Sakura blushed. Her back was still towards Sasuke.

"Uh... Yeah… Over there. In that basket next to the door." He glanced to the side.

"Okay." Sakura scooted herself toward the basket with her back facing Sasuke. Grabbing the clothes and about to leave, she stopped and said jokingly "Why are you covering up? I already saw everything from changing your clothes last night." It was a funny joke she made. Too busy taking care of the sick body, Sakura, under the darkness of the room didn't really _see, see_ the real body of the heartthrob. She closed her eyes, turned around, and stuck out her tongue at him before walking out.

Sasuke was as still as a stone statue and slowly withered away.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"La la la." Sakura was happily hanging up the cleanly washed laundry. _'Wai, Sasuke-kun's house is so easy to figure everything out. So neat and tidy, but so blah with the décor. '_

The sun was shining brightly, and Sasuke's balcony was filled with white and blue bed sheets, rippling in the wind.

"Wai, so nice!" Sakura sat on the step of the sliding door.

Sasuke exited from his walk-in closet, fully dressed and ready to go. He found Sakura lying on the floor next to the sliding door.

"You know, there's a dryer right?" He asked, seeing all the fluttering sheets.

"Yea, but this is better. I learned that it helps the sheets and the threads, but everything else is in the dryer." She opened her eyes to look up at Sasuke.

"Hn." He turned to leave. _'How does she know this? Angels do their own laundry?'_

"You really are leaving Sasuke-kun?" _'I need to get away from you,' _he silently thought.

"Will you be alright? Should I go along with you?" '_Why do you care? Stop faking… ' _Sasuke was getting annoyed by her pestering pamper.

He turned to look at Sakura but stopped and looked away. Sakura was crouching on her knees and the collar of her dress was… low.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vroom. Vrooom.

Gripping the wheel, Sasuke sped to his company while recalling the previous scene.

'_Pink hair. Pink lips. Pink... Damn it …Red light.' _He stepped on the break.

Screeech!

_'That stupid girl.'_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Back in Sasuke house, Sakura was still laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

She sat up.

_'Enough rest. Time to clean the kitchen.' _She brushed off the invisible dust of her dress and ready to walk to the kitchen.

_'I should see what I can make for dinner. '_

Sakura paused and realized what she had been doing.

'_Wah, what is this!? Why am I doing this? I'm an angel. A highly honorable angel. Not a Maid_.' She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, pulling her hair.

_'I need to get it straight with Sasuke-kun. I am definitely not a maid. Yeah!' _Sakura looked around,' _but I still need to clean this place. I made such a mess.'_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dressed in one of Sasuke's T-shirts, Sakura was leaning on the kitchen counter with a steamy newly brewed tea.

Flutter flutter flutt-crash! "Ouuch…"

"Huh?!" The loud crash shook her awake. "A bird?" She walked out to the living room to see what crashed. '_A Messenger Angel.'_ "Oh my, are you alright? Why in the world did you fly into the window? You're not a Delivery Angel, you know. You can't go through walls." Sakura ran over to help the little thing.

"Uh… I thought it was opened. I really hate those glassy windows. Especially the really really clean ones. You can't figure out if it's there or not." Messenger Angel rubbed his head and stood up, feeling a little dazed.

The little angel was tiny, about three feet tall, blond with curly hair, and adorable blue eyes. His little white wings were shedding feathers everywhere.

"Ay, I have to clean all of this up, you know. You really need to condition your wings." Sakura whined as she looked at the feather-covered room. "How can little wings like those shed so much?"

"Hmp! Not my fault. They'll be gone after a while. You know how angel's feathers are." A little hand reached in to his messenger bag. "Here is your assignment. Headmaster said he didn't give you one since they were rushing yesterday."

Sakura took the scroll and smiled, "Thank you, would you like some tea before leaving."

"Oh sure, I would love some. I got a full bag of mails to deliver today. They really need to assign more Messenger Angels."

The two angels walked to the kitchen area. Sakura poured the already prepared tea into the cup and handed it to the Messenger Angel. "Thank you, dear."

"Hm. I don't see the need for this. I already know my assignment." Sakura said while unrolling the scroll.

"It's just the order to do things. Tradition, you know." The little angel sipped his tea. 'This tea is good.'

All of a sudden, the paper flashed white and filled the room with bright light. Sakura was so shocked she fell backward off her chair. The paper floated in mid-air.

"What's going on!?" She tried to cover her eyes.

The bright light soon died down and the paper levitated itself onto Sakura's hand.

She carefully picked it up and read it silently.

"Whaat?! It can't be…" Sakura seemed to be shocked as her hands ripped the paper apart. She turned in to a wooden 'lifeless' statue.

"Are you alright Apprentice Angel?" Reaching up, the little angel waved his small hand in the front of Sakura.

"Nooo!" Sakura's head was on the counter as she cried her eyes out.

"Is it that bad?" Messenger said as he took the scroll from Sakura's hand.

"Ooooh. Ouch… I feel bad for you." The little angel pitied the girl.

"Help me." Sakura clawed the counter top begging for help.

"Sorry, girl. I'm only a Messenger, not the Headmaster." He said to the child and floating up with his wings. "But I got to go now. Thank you for your delicious tea. I'll see you around." He flew out the window safely leaving the statue-like Sakura to wither away.

She didn't even care about the feather trail the Messenger Angel left behind. It would disappeared by itself.

"Nooooo..." Sakura quietly cried.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Whisper…

Whisper…

Whisper…

"_This is… really …annoying.' _Sasuke was in rage in his mind. Growling lowly, he returned to signing the stack of agreements and proposals on his desk. Ever since returning to the office, he noticed from the front desk employees to his own personal secretary. They had been muttering nonstop. It didn't matter much to him what kind of backstabbing talks or rumors were going around. He could careless if all of them were about him. However, when his name along with 'Sakura' were mentioned at the same time, it was very irritating.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_As Sasuke walked in from the front entrance, a few employees at the front desk were talking in low tone. They stopped as Sasuke walked by and sneered at each other._

_Hn._

[…]

_As he get off the elevator walking to his office passing the rows of worker's desk. Everything was silent. A few pairs of eyes were looking at him. A couple of girls were weeping quietly._

_Hn. Eyebrow twitched._

[…]

_As he walked pass the coffee room. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto. The three most evil rumor spreaders were together. What are they up to now?_

_Kakashi's voice rose. "Even you saw her?"_

_Tsunade giggled, "The thing was adorable. A bit young."_

_Naruto butted in. "Told you. Sakura looked like a sixteen year old."_

_Tsunade, "I couldn't believe what you said. But after seeing it. I was shocked."_

_Kakashi snickered, " Sasuke. Sasuke. He is really that type. Enjoying young girls. If I had known that, I wouldn't push him going out on "business trip" with me all these years. School field trip seems more fitting."_

_The three burst in to laughter._

_Sasuke crushed the paper cup in his hand._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

'_Naruto. I'll send him to hell.' _Sasuke snapped the pen in half.

Knock Knock…

Sasuke was interrupted from his daydream of being the devil and burned everyone in the company who knew about Sakura.

"Come in." His voice came out grouchy and dark.

The door slowly opened, and the a young secretary walked in.

"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered without looking up from the pile of folders.

"It is time for the meeting Sir."

"I'll be there. Prepare my coffee." Setting his pen down and closed the folder.

"Yes!" He slowly backed out.

Sasuke let out a long sigh, closed his eyes for a minute then stood up from his seat. '_I really need a break from these freaks.'_

As he about to walk out, he turned around to look out the window-wall of his room in the direction of where his condo should be. He let out another sigh and walked out.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The long and torturous meeting

Apart from the main concerns and topics, the whole meeting filled with tiny jokes from Kakashi and Naruto with a little help of Tsunade. Beside them, the rest of department workers were silently in fear as Sasuke surrounded his position with dark auras. The room was separated from the light and dark, and the evil trio burning light slowly demolished Sasuke's dark corner.

Kakashi popped his idea, "You know, in addition, don't you think it would be more profitable if we have an additional division targeting 'teenagers' … especially 'teen girls'" Folding his arms, leaning back against his chair.

Naruto getting the idea, "Of course, have you read the new report? The 'controlling' buying rating of those girls. Woa… Sky high."

Vein popped.

"Yes, Sasuke … you should 'satisfy' our new consumer target." Kakashi sneered his way.

More veins popped.

Folder closed. Sigh. "Meeting's over if there nothing else to discuss. Naruto… Kakashi, before you do more researching, _keep it to yourself_**_. _**I do not want to hear anything without a proposal plan." He glared darkly their way.

They smiled back at him as the people in the room were shaken by the chill running down their backs. Tsunade just rolled her eyes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

'_Five pm'_

Looking at the clock then out side his open pane glass interior window, he sighed out another long sigh of relieve as the other workers piled out marking the end of a long day.

'_Finally peace and quiet.'_

He stood up and walked his way to the coffee room to brew a new cup of coffee. If it wasn't because he was late, he wouldn't stay back to finish signing proposals. But he was glad he was staying back late, since he still didn't want to return home. He really didn't know what to do with _Sakura._

As he walked back to his office, Kakashi attacked him. "Hey Sasuke, what are you still doing here? You can do those Monday. No one is rushing you. Come on. Let's go home together." Nudge. Nudge. "And have another Saturday's night today. I even…"

"No." Door closed. Panes shut. '_Annoying.'_

Sasuke, with his sleeves rolled half way up, tie loosen, his hand in one of his pocket, the other holding his coffee cup. He walked over behind his desk to look at the evening scene of Konoha city.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The sun was slowly setting in, illuminated Sasuke's condo with reddish tinted hue. Such beautiful scene was displaying, but in the kitchen area, all of those beauties were blocked out from Sakura dreariness.

The lifeless statue was still moping on the kitchen counter. '_No no no no no no no …'_

Her hand slowly, lifelessly, crawled out reaching for the scroll again.

[…]

**Dear Dearie Sakura,**

**As you can tell, this is not really an assignment document. I'm just using it since I was out of letter stationary. Also, an assignment document delivered faster. I apology for yesterday since I was too rushed in sending you away, I forgot to tell you this. My old mind can't keep it up anymore. I wish I can retire soon. Sakura, since this is still consider as your punishment. Your wings will be taken away as well as your angel ability. When you open this scroll there will be a magic charm that will be placed on you. I'm sure you would try to escape from being taken away your wings. Be good Sakura, you really don't want to step outside of Uchiha compound before I come. I will pay you a visit soon.**

**Head Master.**

[…]

'_It's not a dream.' _Her world won't stop crashing. Sakura placed her head on the counter again.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke felt so much more unperturbed as he stepped out from his car. Slowly making his way to the garage's elevator, '_I can finally get some peaceful sleep now.'_

Glancing around in the elevator, he noticed a certain color on the advertising poster. '_Pink.'_

'_How in the world did this happen to me? Angel. Damn it, it's so unrealistic. But then again …she can…Unless…'_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Sakura"…_

"Head Master. You're here!"

"_Sorry for the long wait. I got a little lost. Are you ready?" _Smiled.

"No, please don't take my wings away. Without my abilities, how am I able to help teach Sasuke-kun?"

[…]

'_Someone could have helped her slipped in. Then they can walk out of the balcony and set the scene…'_

[…]

"_Child, you don't need your abilities. You must use your heart to teach Sasuke how to use his. Until he learns how to love, you will then get your wings back."_

"He's already good at it. He let me stayed in last night."

"_He also made you clean his house …. Didn't he?"_

[…]

'_Those feathers, anyone could have spread that around, along with the footprints.'_

[…]

"um…maybe…"

Chuckled _"Sakura, you haven't seen the "real" Uchiha. Don't jump into conclusion. Now. He may help you. But don't you know, you are very beneficial to him as an Angel. That could be one of the reason he kept you."_

"Beneficial…?"

[…]

Got off the elevator, Sasuke rushed to the door.

[…]

"For n_ow Sakura, say goodbye to your wings for a while. Don't worry. I'll take great care of them. I hope I can return these to you very soon. In the mean time…"_

"Wah…" The girl floated in mid air as her wings come into view and spread out. Glittery charm surrounded the girl as her wings were detached from her back to shrink into a miniature version then float on to the Head Master's hand.

[…]

"Get out of my house you angel imposter!" Sasuke quickly unlocked his door and slammed it open. But he stopped whatever action he was about to carry out and stood in awe at the sight in front of him.

The Head Master was standing at the balcony door with his wings spread out wide. Sakura wept her eyes out as she sat on the floor. He looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"_Ah you must be Sasuke Uchiha. I'm leaving Sakura in your care."_

The Head Master bowed his head as he faded away leaving the skeptical Sasuke staring with his eye wide.

'_Nope, she really is an Angel.'_

Sasuke stood there in awe as feathers rushed throughout his living room_. _

Sniff. Sniff. Sakura continued her sobbing. The nonstop whimpering woke Sasuke from his reverie.

Keeping his cool, "What happened to you?" He calmly walked over to Sakura and acted as if everything that happened just now was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ledwahtertokmyquinawah!" She suddenly sobbed hysterically on the floor.

"What?" He looked down at her with an irritating look. Hating how he couldn't hear any word she said and the annoying tearful scream.

"My wings! He took them away. And now I'm powerless." She wailed aloud this time.

Both his hands covered his ears, "Hn." '_Stop crying'._

"What does it have to do with me? Why are you still here?" He sat down on his sofa, loosening his tie. Silently hoping she didn't notice his earlier frantic entrance and the words he let loose from his lips.

She stopped crying, "What do you mean? I was send here to look over you. I even got my wings and power taken away!" Consciously leaving out the real reason she was sent in the first place. No one had to know that. It was quite embarrassing.

"I don't think I ever requested for anything like that. I'm doing fine. It wasn't until you drop by, that's when everything was a mess. I don't need someone to look over me. No. Especially a kid. You should return to your little happy place." He leaned back. Sarcastically dragged the word happy, he loath her origin.

"What!?" Steams started to blow out from her ears. "How dare you even say that? I took care of you when you were sick. Clean your house. Even wash your laundry!" She was mad now. Whom did he take her for, a maid?

"If you recall, I got sick because you made a mess in my balcony. I had to clear it up in the rain. Clean my house? You're the cause of it." Refused to tell her the truth, the real reason that he had run amuck looking for her, his dignity would be gone.

"Then why did you bring me in last night anyway. I was assigned to be here. I'm not leaving." Sakura sat with her legs and arms crossed. '_I can't let him kicked me out. How in the world will I be able to do anything now that I don't my power?'_

Sasuke contemplated with his eyes closed_. 'Hn. True. Why did I bring her in? … Never mind that. Hn. There's no harm keeping her here. She did do a fine job cleaning and 'cooking'. Keeping her means I don't have to deal with those pervert maids that Naruto hired. Hn. Well this one isn't normal either…but she still better than those sluts. …Hn. What exactly does she have to do with me anyway?'_

He slowly opened his eyes, "Very well then, I guess we can work out a solution. You may stay here, Sakura as long as you continue doing the house chores."

Sakura brightened up, "Yes!" She really need to start thinking things over before saying yes.

"Hn. Also, why are you here? Exactly for what reason?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Um. Uh…I told you before I'm here as your guardian. Also, I have my end of the deal too. You have to listen to me." She slyly glanced to the side.

"No. There was never a deal in the beginning."

"Hey! I'm an Angel don't you forget that."

"So?"

"So…I am an Angel... I know magical charms. Yea."

"Oh really. What exactly are you capable of? An Angel without wings." Smirked. Sasuke somewhat seemed very amused and relaxed. "And moreover" Sasuke leaned down, nearing his face close to Sakura's. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" His hand played with her pink tresses.

"Oh" Looking down, a bit blushed. "Ah, I stained my dress earlier. Didn't have anything to change out so I borrowed your shirt. Hee." She scratched her head.

"Hn." Without noticing at all before because of the commotion, but he was really noticing it now. Even with Sakura's small frame, her body shape wasn't something so ordinary. Dressed in his shirt that only covered to her mid thigh, Sakura was sitting in a very suggestive and 'dangerous' position.

Quickly standing up and turned around to leave the scene, he stopped mid way to his bedroom. _"_I hope you prepared dinner already. And clean up the mess."

'_Who does he think he is? King? Hm. I didn't notice it before. But he __is__ one big jerk. Now I rather wish to skip a test, then be here.'_

"Meanie." She pouted.

"Hn" Closed the bedroom door. '_Need a shower. Cold shower.'_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Living room was cleaned. Dinner was nicely prepared on the table.

'_She really did a fine job. Hn. I guess keeping her here shouldn't be much of a problem.'_

"Hn." He slowly making his way to the table and sat down as Sakura placed down the last dish. '_Tomato slices.'_

"I couldn't really find a lot in your kitchen so I tried my best. If you really want a well-prepared dinner. Take me to the nearby market tomorrow. Do you have work? Oh how was work today. Do you feel fine now? Was it hard at work? You shouldn't take that long of a shower if you still feel bad." She leaned forward with her hand to feel his forehead, but Sasuke backed away. It was all too much, for a girl in his shirt without much or sufficient … undergarments. In simpler words, her ample chest was basically shoved forward. Sasuke's self-control was just overbearing. But it was her annoying ranting that kept him at bay.

"Don't. It's Sunday tomorrow. We'll see what will happen." He lowered his head to move his view to another direction such as the tomato dish in front of him and not forward and slowly eating his food.

"Hmp." She crossed her arms, moved back into her chair.

A little while later, Sasuke continued eating his food as Sakura looked at him.

'_Stop looking at me.' _"Aren't you eating?" He asked without looking up.

"Um No. Angels like me. We don't need food. Simple taste here and there whenever we're on Earth is only for fun."

"Hn."

Quietness again filled the room.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ahh~~…" '_Finally, I get to rest.' _Sasuke settled himself on his bed after finishing his dinner. He leaned to his side facing the glass wall looking out to the night city of Konoha. Gleaming with skyscraper's lights, Konoha really was an extraordinary city. '_Now, when every project is completed. Tokyo will be thrown aside. Heh.'_

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes to enjoy his slumber. _Creek._ The door to his room was slowly open. A small pair of feet slowly made its way to his bed.

Flop …

"Wah, finally done with cleaning everything… Goodnight Sasuke-kun." Sakura found her way to the other side of the bed and made herself comfy.

Unconsciously, Sasuke scooted aside to make room. "Goodni…" Eyes suddenly opened.

"Saaakkuurraa," He growled, gripping his comforter.

"Yes?" She nudged further into his fluffy bed.

.

.

.

.

.

Kick…Threw out a couple pillows and blanket. Door closed, locked.

"Wah… you're so mean." She clawed his door.

After a while, she gave up and pulled the blanket and pillows with her to the sofas.

Sniff…sniff …'_I wanna returned back home…' _She looked out the glass door up to the sky. Making herself comfortable on the sofa, Sakura finally fell asleep after a hard labored day.

[…]

'_I'm beginning to think keeping her here is a big mistake. Hn. I'll deal with it tomorrow.'_

[…]

And their first day ended there.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tossed and turned _'_… _urgh…too bright!' _Sasuke shrunk his eyes as the shining light of beautiful morning struck his room.

'_I shouldn't have made the wall all glass windows.' _Now fully wide-awake, Sasuke slowly raised himself from his bed. Walking to the balcony door wearing only his PJ pants, he stretched as much as he could to welcome the day.

'_Sunday.'_

His favorite day of the week, the only day he could get away from all the freaks in his office. But, not completely, one of them surely would bounce their way over sometime during the day._ 'Hn.'_

Looking down at Konoha, even at the time of early lazy Sunday morning, it was crowded with cars and people. He reached to pull the clear white curtain over to block out some of the bright sunlight.

The bathroom was the first destination for him before he would start his usual routine. Sadly, starting from that Sunday, his normal routine would be disrupted.

.

.

.

Solemnly walking out of his bedroom half-naked with a towel over his shoulder to damp his wet hair, he stopped his track to look at the 'thing' on his sofa or rather a lump of pink blob.

'_Oh, her.'_

Walking closer, he noticed. Sakura dressed 'only' in his shirt, was lying there, sleeping soundly. She was in fetal position on the side with her hands folded under her cheek. Her legs bended making the hemp of the shirt rose to a provoking length. Her long smooth porcelain legs were plainly unclothed to his tantalizing viewed. She looked so vulnerable…easily devoured. It was blameless if he was gluing his eyes on to her. Being a young male at the rippling age of twenty-two, hormones just couldn't stay put.

He cringe his eyes at the sight and looked to the side, hands running through his damp hair. What should he do? There was a feeling at the pit of his stomach that wouldn't settle whenever he looked at her. '_This is really disturbing.'_

No one would have believe, Sasuke Uchiha, deliciously handsome man, popular with the ladies…older ladies … would be in a confusion state of not knowing what he should do with a skimpy dressed girl laying helplessly on his sofa.

Her body turned. Legs moved to rub up and down in a smooth motion.

Sasuke attention was once again fixed on to Sakura. This time, it was _way _over his controlling limit. Not only her legs was fully exposed to his view … half of the lower body was bare due to her moving. The hem of the shirt was now above her waist. It left only a small garment to cover her…

Sasuke blood pressure just hit the roof.

'_Damn it. Damn it to helz.' _He threw aside his towel and walked over the Sakura. His hands reached out to pull her shirt down. Hot pulse ran through his body as her skin was exposed to his.

'_Grr…How in the world did you manage to sleep like this?'_

Pull… pull…grunt…grr…angry…pull more…

Green eyes opened.

'_Shit.'_

Blink blink…

Freeze frame: Sakura had her elbows support her up as Sasuke was fully on top of her with his hands on her sides holding her [his] shirt.

Kick…

"_Kyahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~~!"_The birds fluttered away outside.

"oofph…" Sasuke was straight-kicked backward.

"What do think you're doing?! You perv!" Sakura sat up pulling the shirt to cover her legs.

"Hn. Said the person who peak in the shower and stripped someone else." He slowly emerged from the floor, hand holding his chest.

Stuttering. "W..wha…what?! That's different... yo… you're a boy!"

"What kind of reasoning is that?! What in the world are you doing, still dressed like that? Why are you sleeping out here?" He caught her ranting disease.

"You kicked me out last night. Told you I stained my dress. Why are you trying to change topic?" She made a face.

He ignored her for a moment to find his composer. Sigh~~ Eyes closed. '_I guessed I was too tired last night. I forgot to show her the extra room.'_

"Hn. Follow me." Sasuke stood up.

"Hey!" She was frustrated but continued to follow him.

"This is the main hall way. This door is my office, which is off limit to you, unless I am home. This door as you know is my bedroom. You will be cleaning this room as well as the bathroom in it. It shouldn't be much because I usually use the one out in the hallway. This door is my personal closet. I prefer it to be organized all time. But you don't have to go in there. Here. This will be your room from now on. There is a bathroom in every room." He stopped at the light maroon door.

"Oooh What about this room? Who stays here? Wah, it's so pretty. Oh my! There're so many pretty dresses." Sakura voice echoed from another room next door.

Sasuke quickly turned around.

He roughly pulled her out, closing door as they stumbled out. "Don't…Don't _ever _walk into that room." Tiny body was slammed against the door. His calloused hands tightened his hold on to her wrists and held it aside her shoulders. His face was next to her ear.

"It hurts." She was very frightened, shaken under Sasuke.

"Remember that." His voice softened as he released her.

She slyly slipped away from him and walked over to her now bedroom's door.

[…]

"Wah." Her eyes were wide at the sight of the room. "This is amazing."

She walked into the room with daze. All of her fear from the earlier incident had dissipated.

Lovely room with tinted red hues, giving the room colors of spring flowers blooming. With similar style to Sasuke's room, the bed covered with plain sheets was in the middle of the room. A smaller corner next to the sliding door to the balcony located a small set of sofa and coffee table. The opposite side of the bed was a wide slide door empty closet. Next to it was a bathroom, filled with a bathtub and standing shower along with a marble floor and vanity sink with a wide mirror.

Running to the curtain wall, she pulled it open.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun! It's as beautiful as my cloud chamber" Sakura swirled around to give Sasuke the purest Angel smile. A smile that could brighten up any cloudy sky, gave life back to a dying flower, made a heart fluttered.

Sasuke stood at the doorway, marveled at the sight, his chest tightened as he saw Sakura in his shirt with her arms behind her back, legs crossed; her silhouette illuminated by the morning light.

'_Angel.'_

Grumble…

"Uh" Sasuke face turned slightly red when his stomach called out for food.

"Oh! Breakfast." Sakura remembered. "Hee Sorry, I'll go make it now."

"Hn." He moved aside as Sakura skipped to the kitchen.

"Wait. Morning hygiene is always first." She ran back inside to 'her' bathroom.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Fully dressed in black pants and dark blue t-shirt, Sasuke quietly make his way to the kitchen following the freshly made omelets' scent.

"Sasuke-kun breakfast is ready! Please enjoy."

Twitched.

Well. Well. Well. Wasn't it always a guy's perfect dream to see a girl dressed only in his shirt wearing an apron making breakfast? In Sasuke's situation, it wasn't all that different.

"Hn." He calmly sat down.

"You really need to take me to market. I cleaned out almost any edible in your kitchen. Really. How do you usually cook for yourself?" Sakura continued to clean the kitchen area.

"I don't. I just simply have coffee then go out jogging and have breakfast out in those street cafes. Lunch and dinner in office or restaurant. Those are from the previous maid."

"Ah. Well you don't have to eat outside anymore. Kay?" Sakura smiled once more.

"Ah when was the last time you had that maid here. It's all dusty." Sakura tried to reach up onto one of the spice shelve.

"Beginning of this the week, she's fired alrea-" Thump. Sakura was tippy toeing trying to reach the high cabinet. It was really a troublesome morning for Sasuke. He couldn't stand it anymore seeing her frolic around in his shirt. Slam! After the force of his hand, he walked over to the phone. Dialing his phone, there was a certain person he needed to contact. Sakura was confused looking at Sasuke as he made a call.

Ring rriiiing …

**o-o-o-o-o**

In another room, studio style, vast area with modern interior. A couple was lying on the bed.

Riiiing … riiinnnng….

"Get that phone you lazy azz." A woman sounded annoy, moved her hand to smack the head of the man lying next to her. He growled for a moment, turned and swiftly kicked the comforter out of the way. He stood up in all of his naked glory.

"Fuck! That's cold." The woman yelled out and snuggled herself back into the bed.

Riinnng Riinnnnnnggg….

"Damn, where the helz is that cell?" The man with pointy ponytail hair irritably looked around the mess that resulted from a Saturday night.

Riiinngg Riinnngg….

"God damn it..." He kicked around.

Pillow threw toward him. "Shut that Shit up!"

"It's all your fault woman! … Tearing up my pants and randomly threw it." He muttered the last part.

Riiinnngg

"Ah" On his knees, he found the phone under the table where such deed was done not too long ago.

Open…

"What the fuck do you want Uchiha?!" He growled as the pick up the phone.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hn. Did I interrupt something?" He sounded amused.

-"What do you think? It's F-in Sunday morning."-

"Hn. Doing less of that might do you good."

-"Cut the chase"-

"I need a favor from you."

-"Ah, the mighty Uchiha. What is the occasion this time? Who ticked you off?"-

"I need some help from your girlfriend."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Na-kun, why don't you ever turn off your phone?" The women plopped her generous chest on one of the pillow with her hands under the chin.

He shut his phone off and threw it aside.

Heh. "Ino. Get dress." He grabbed a cigarette on the counter and lit it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Ooooh … I can't believe it... The Uchiha Sasuke personally asked for my help. I wonder what it's for... Tee hee hee… ah ...Nara-sweetie … Aren't you jealous?" Ino slid over to Shikamaru's side and put her arms around his.

"Tche." He turned the wheel and sped his way to Sasuke's.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Phone slid shut.

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, titling her head to the side looking at Sasuke.

"Nothing, I'll be in my office. Prepare my coffee." He stood up from the table and turned to walk away.

"Say please!" Sakura demanded. "Manner Sasuke-kun."

Twitch… _'grr' _There was along paused. "Please…" He grumbled.

"Hee. Okay!" She smiled satisfyingly. '_It'll take sometime.'_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Clean…clean…clean" She hummed a tune as she spotlessly cleaned the kitchen and living room, making her way to the balcony garden.

"Ay. Sasuke-kun has such a lovely garden…but why there aren't any flowers…only green plant and grass…so boring to look at." Outside under the bright sun, Sakura stood to water the garden. _'Oooh maybe there should be a veggie garden here.'_

Ding dong…

'_Visitor?'_

"I'll get it!" She dropped the hose and ran to the front door same time as Sasuke walked out from his office.

"Wait here." Sasuke effortlessly pulled Sakura back. He prevented her from surprising the guests again.

[…]

Unlocked the door, he opened it.

"Hey Teme! Let's go…"

"No" And the door was shut without a second thought.

Sigh … '_That was dangerous.' Sasuke predicted such situation would occur._

Sakura confusedly stood on the side. "Was that Naruto-kun? I heard his voice."

'_Kun…' _"No. It was just some pest." He scolded out loud.

"I heard that you Teme. Let me in." Naruto yelled from the other side.

"Go home." Sasuke growled back and walked away.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun, don't be mean. He's here to visit you. Be polite to the guest. Where are your manners?" She moved pass Sasuke to open the door.

"Don't." Sasuke tried to stop her. Tiny people sure moved fast.

"Please come in!" Sakura smiled brightly as she welcomed the unexpected guest(s).

"Ah. So you're the infamous Angel." Kakashi voice made Sasuke frozen in spot. "Pleased to finally meet you. My lady." Kakashi walked through the door holding Sakura's hand and shoulder, leading her to Sasuke's living room. Naruto gleefully followed behind with another girl. She had long black hair and dressed in a light blue sundress.

"I...I'm ..s...ssooo…sorry...for in...truding…" The girl stuttered and bowed at Sasuke.

Sigh… "It's nothing, Hinata. Locked that Dobe up already or put him on a lease." His hand massaged his forehead, trying to help his current stress.

Hinata, daughter of Uchiha clan associated, second heir to the Hyuuga Corporation. They had known each other since childhood. To him, it was a mistake introducing her to Naruto. The girl must be suffering every day. Sadly, both of them were madly and stupidly in love with each other.

Hinata gave him a 'sorry' look. "I'm very sorry. I was also hauled along." She dropped her head.

"Hn." The two focused their attention to the center of the living room.

Kakashi sat Sakura on the sofa with his arm around her shoulder and his other lifting her chin. "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I really don't know why would a beautiful girl like you are wasting your beauty stay here with the heartless inexperienced … 'child'. If you come with me, I'll teach y-"

Pull.

"Whoa." Sakura was taken away from Kakashi. Sasuke darkly growled at Kakashi as he held Sakura protectively against him, "Don't touch her."

Kakashi smirked. "Fine. I was only joking. Heh. She's too young for my taste. But…" He looked at Sakura up and down. "She sure got potential. Be careful Sasuke." Winked.

"Oi. You two pervert freaks, stop scaring the girl!" Naruto interrupted from his seat on the opposite side.

"Sasuke, you should let go of her. She's turning blue." Hinata pointed at the lifeless form of Sakura, shocked from Sasuke's action.

He suddenly released her. "Hn." He turned away with his hand in pocket.

Ding Dong.

"Hn. I'll get it." He walked hastily away.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata…all shared a funny looked. Sakura soullessly stood there in the middle.

[…]

"Morning Sasuke Uchiha. What's the honor today for calling me!?" Ino rushed through the door with Shikamaru lazily followed behind.

"I need a raised for this…" He blankly said to Sasuke as he walked by.

"Ooooooh. What a crowd, do we have a party here?" Ino's voice echoed through. "Hi Hinata-chan."

"Gah! Shika. I thought you dump this chick already." Naruto stood up with his finger pointed toward the blond woman named Ino, dressed in a tight purple halter dress.

"It'll be too troublesome." Shikamaru walked pass the group, out to the grass area, and lay down.

Ino gave Naruto a 'Ha ha. I won so shut it you fag' smile.

Naruto huffed and sulked back down next to Hinata whose head was still down.

"So what do you need from me today?" Wink.

"Hn." He slowly made his way to Sakura and turned her around.

"I want you. Within today. Dress her up. Fill her closet with as much clothes as you can." Sasuke bend down to level his head next to her. He really couldn't bear to see her prancing around in his clothes anymore.

Sakura woke up from her trance to be shocked into another one. "Wah?"

"Oh my. How adorable! She is like the perfect version of a human doll!" Ino shrieked aloud as she rushed to Sakura's side. "My, my, you're so cute! I'm honored to dress up such a lovely doll."

"Hn. Good. Spend as much as you need. Everything will be reimbursed with triple amount."

Whistled, Ino raised her brow with her hand on her hip, "Spending hard there Uchiha. Could she be …" "Don't ask, just do it. Go and shop, or whatever you do." He shut her off easily.

Mad, Ino exclaimed, "Rude! I don't have to agree to this you know. It's only because she's cute." The girl was truly unique. From a glance, Ino could tell thay her curves was flattery as well. Perhaps that was why the Uchiha iceberg was melting.

"Hn."

Excite, Naruto beamed a bright smile, "Hey. Why don't we all go now! I know the perfe-" "Naruto, go home. Take that old man with you." Again, Sasuke didn't waste the time.

Kakashi twitched "I'm only in my 40's, you inexperienced child."

Another person was ignore. Sasuke was too used to the surrounding crowd. "Hinata. You're a girl. Can you stay and help Ino..." Midsentence, he made contact with Sakura. Her wide emeralds were begging him to use the newfound word in his dictionary, "Please." He muffled the last part.

Shock! "Y…Yes!" Hinata stuttered in surprise.

"Hina-chan pinch me… am I dreaming." Naruto grabbed his girlfriend shoulders.

Kakashi, on the side was sniffing his nose with a tissue. "My … My…Sasuke…After a night you've grown so much. Thank you …Thank you so much Sakura-chan." Both Kakashi and Naruto walked over to shook Sakura's hands. "Sakura …Sakura…"

Sasuke's blood vessels popped. "Out!" Both Naruto and Kakashi were kicked out of his door.

"Call me when you're done Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled out as he was flying out. Hinata softly waved her hand goodbye to her idiot of a boyfriend and Kakashi.

She then walked over to Sakura. "I apologize for his act. He's such a child sometime. But he's really nice. Oh and my name is Hinata." She smiled.

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'll be your stylish for today." Winked with an additional model smile, Ino flipped her blond hair.

Both Ino and Hinata took Sakura's hands and they shared a laugh.

"Thank you, I'm very happy to meet you. My name is Sakura." She smiled.

**o-o-o-o-o**

After a while, Sasuke found himself sitting outside next to Shikamaru as the girls giggled and squealed in his living room.

"So noisy. I really don't know how you survived all this." Sasuke asked as he closed his eyes. '_Too bright.'_

"I'm used to it. It's too tedious to be bothered with that woman." He answered without opening his eyes. "What's with the girl?"

"Don't ask."

"Alright."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Nara-kun" Ino yelled from inside "Take me and Hinata out. We need to go shopping now for Sakura-chan!" Then there were more noises from inside. 'Now Sakura, let's get your measurements.' 'eeek, tickles' 'Hinata, hold her down'.

"Well, I'm waiting for my extra paycheck soon." Shikamaru stood up from his spot and walked away.

"Hn. All you did is driving your woman here."

"A paycheck for her too then. I guess." He waved goodbye.

"Hn." '_I need new acquaintances.'_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Everything was calmed once more, as Ino left with Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like some ice tea."

"Hn." He was sitting on his lounge chair on the pool patio reading a book.

It was a soothing late morning. Cooling breeze and hot bright blue sky, it was lovely.

"Here you go!" Sakura came back with a tray of drink.

"Hn"

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly nevertheless.

"Wah, I hope Ino-chan and Hinata-chan will be back soon. Why can't I just go out to the market now? I need to make lunch!" She sat down on the edge of the pool dipping her leg in the cool refreshing water.

"No. Not dressing like that. It is fine. I can go out to eat…" "No! I promised you. You're not eating outside anymore!" She suddenly stood but wobbled from loosing her balance.

"Woa." Her head started to swirl around but she safely sat back down.

Sasuke's immediate reaction almost made him standup but seeing the girl was fine. He simply sat back down. '_Hn.' _"Sakura, get under the shade. You'll get a heat stroke if you stay under the sun too long."

Sakura laughed heartily. "That's cute for you to feel concern. But Angels don't get sick." She stood and dusted herself, attempting to walk back inside. However, she fainted and fell into the pool.

Splash!

Sasuke, who was annoyed by Sakura's earlier comment, buried his head in the book. Even if she got a terminal illness, he wouldn't care. Then he heard the water splashed and thought she was playing around with the water. But, it was silent for a while so he finally looked up. Seeing the girl nowhere in sight, he stood.

"Sakura!" He dropped the book aside and quickly jumped into the pool.

Sakura was unconsciously floating in the pool. He swiftly grabbed the girl and swam to the edge, pulling her up.

Cough... Cough…

"Idiot!" He yelled at the girl lying underneath him.

Cough. "…Sorry…" Cough "… I don't know what happened. It was all dizzied all of a sudden…" Cough.

"Hn. I really don't know who the guardian here is here?" Sasuke sat up running his hand through his wet hair.

"Sorry for making you worried." Sakura was trying to sit up.

"I'm not worried. I just don't want an angel corpse in my pool. That the least of trou-" It was really a _'hard'_ day for the poor Sasuke.

Sakura drenched from head to toe was sitting in front of him. Out of the all the shirts, she picked from his closet. It had to be white and made out of the thinnest cotton material. Now soaked to the skin, what ever that had been hidden under that shirt was clearly visible for Sasuke enticing gaze in a very provoking display.

This time Sasuke didn't even try to look away. All of his locked control was loosely released. Grabbing both of the girl wrists, he pushed her back down onto the pavement again, fully covered her body with his soaked one.

Sakura shockingly looked at Sasuke as he pushed her down. His eyes were glazed with a fogged look. Lust was its name.

"Sa….Sasuke…kun…what are you doing?" She blinked in confusion.

"Sakura." He lowly growled as his head buried against her bare neck, whispering her name to her ear. "Are you really an Angel?" He darkly breathed onto her skin giving her a chill she never experienced.

"Of …of course I am!" She wiggled underneath him.

"Stop moving." His voice came out hoarsely. It was too much. Never had Sasuke lose his control. Never had he overwhelmed with such feeling. Not even when the most attractive woman unconditionally offered herself to him would make him feel this much. His head clouded with lust from this 'Angel'. _'No you're an evil little vixen.'_

"Damn it." His blood was rushing south as Sakura continued to stir beneath him. Drenched bodies glided against each other. She had no idea how crazy she drove him. His pants felt constricted … tightly irritated.

With one hand holding down the tiny wrists, he tantalizingly guided his other down her body, mesmerizing each curve.

"St….stop." She tried to breath out the word.

"This is your fault." He moved his face across her neck to the other side to take in the cherry blossom scent of her skin. His fingers were dangerously descending down her thigh.

"Sas…Sasuke…" Breath hitched "…kun. Stop…" She moved her head to the side attempting to block his head from further access, but not his tongue.

Lick. "Ah!" Her eyes tightly shut.

"Sakura…" Her name silkily rolled off his tongue. "Do you possibly think I can stop after… you've been flaunting these?" His lips made a small contact with her sopping wet chest.

Sakura unknowingly let out a strange sound. She quickly tried to pull her hands back to cover her mouth. But his grip on her was too strong. _'This is not right!'_

"Don't … don't try to hide it. Let it out." His lips were now moving south much to Sakura's discomfort. Helpless, she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

His teeth were biting the shirt, nibbling on her clothed skin, close but not touching her peak. His hand slowly, tormenting her, he glided each digits under and up her thigh. Reaching for that small piece of clothing that was hiding ….

'_Please, stop.'_


	3. Too Much

**Chapter 3**

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't believe this. As he sat on the edge of _her_ bed, lightly drenched, simply sitting there, and looking at the unconscious girl on his bed. Irritation rose within him.

How did it turn out like that?

Let us rewind a bit…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Two drenched bodies intimately moved against each other next to the poolside. Muffled sounds and moans filled the air. With Sakura's body half heartily gave in, the sensual feelings hazed her mind in a way she couldn't describe. Even processing a simple thought through her mind was a hard task. At that time, both of Sasuke hands were all over her body. Wandered freely, pushing her shirt higher above her breasts. Sakura was clinging onto Sasuke's dear shoulders, half enthusiastically pushing him away.

"Don't ~ ~ Sasu ~ ~ …!" Gasp. She thrashed her head to the side. Sasuke had his head buried between her breasts. With his hand kneading the right, his mouth was sucking, nibbling, and licking the left. Leaving traces of him imprinted onto her skin.

'_Sweet…' _Sasuke couldn't get enough of her. The scent, the taste, the _feeling_ was too much. It was all too much, even for him. As she moaned out his name, she gripped, pulled, and pushed him away. But Sasuke only felt encouraged. He dragged his lips downward, leaving a trail of his hot breath fluttering on her moist skin. His rough hands seized her hips, holding her in place.

"Sasuke-kun…" She joisted up from her position and grabbed his black hair. Eyes closed at the sight of his head between her bent legs. Nearing but not touching. Closing to her precious prize…

'_Jackpot.' _Sasuke slowly tugged on the string. Lick. Her panting quickened with each flush of hot air upon her skin.

Sakura was now grabbing, hugging onto him for her beloved soul. Grating her nails and making his skin bleed where ever was possible. To Sasuke, it was turning him on much, _much_ more. Her temperature boiled beyond average. Heavily hot breathing, her mind was clouded. Eyes glazed with a dark hazel green. Sasuke was slowly savoring his treat and dragging his fingers under the small garb.

Inch by inch, he slowly advanced...Suddenly; he felt the girl's body froze and fell back to the ground with a thud.

'_What?!' _He stopped and looked up from between her thighs. "Sakura?" He huskily said her name. His body painfully moved back up to face her.

…

"The fuck. She's asleep? " The realization angered his mind. However, anger replaced by surprise when he found that her face wasn't red from their heated contact. In fact, her body was unusually hot as in temperature. Her breathing was abnormal.

"Fever?" The revelation made him quickly carried the girl inside, forgetting his own 'problem'. [He can deal with it in the shower]

Kicking the door opened, he gently placed her softly on the bed. Dashing outside to retrieve the medical kit, he came back along with a towel and a robe. One that was long and thick enough to cover her feverish body.

'_Problem.'_ After placing down the medic kit, Sasuke stood on the side holding the robe and the towel. Obsidians stared at the feverish girl. The predicament was how should be change the girl. '_This girl…'_ He shuddered at the thought. '_How am I…How should I…?' _Not wasting any more time, because the heck with that question, he practically had seen everything. So why not...

And he regretted the bloody decision the moment her shirt was remove. It was truly a hard task to complete. Wiping her body dry with his mind cleared of unnecessary thoughts had became the painful to endure.

Setting her head on his shoulder, Sasuke carefully covered the girl in the fluffy bathrobe that Naruto got for him from several Christmas ago. _'Never thought this would be useful, but this won't do.' _He realized her bed and the cover were soaked from both of their bodies. Lifting her up, he once again carried her to his room, placing her on his bed.

[...]

'_Hn. One hunded and one. Cheh…and she said Angel don't get sick. Angel or not. You're still a girl…' A short pause in his mind, 'and I'm a man.' _He slowly moved his hand to separate her wet bang and clear them away. Sakura's face flushed. Her lips were inviting to him. Unconsciously, he moved his head forward, closing the distance between them.

Unaware, their lips met.

So addictive, it was hard to stop nibbling on her lips. His hands cupped her face, lifting it from the pillows. His tongue was ready to taste the chasteness of this Angel.

Ring…Ring…

Luckily, the phone rang, stopping him from losing his control again. He set the girl back down and covered her with the comforter then walked out to greet the caller.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Phone slid open.

"What is it, Shika?"

-"Ino wants to talk to Sakura."-

"She's busy right now."

-"Heeey!"- Sasuke placed the phone away from his ear to block the high pitch voice.-

"What"

-"Where's Sakura-chan?"-

"Not here. Just tell me."

-"Um. Well… I'm not sure if I should discuss it with you…."-

"Say it." He was irritated now.

-"hmp, prude… well if you must know. Does Sakura need lingerie?"-

Twitch. "I said, get her_ everything_ she needs. Regardless. Whatever you deem necessary."

-"Fine! Then I'll get her a new boy toy."-

More twitches

-"Hahaha joking joking"-

'_She probably can and will… that woman is too dangerous.' Sasuke knew too damn well. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

The evening sun painted the room with a shield of velvet red once again.

Blink…blink…blink Pink lashes fluttered open.

'_Where am I?' _Sakura was still under daze as her mind slowly cleared up. '_What am I doing in Sasuke-kun's room?' _She looked under the comforter.

'_Wait. We… he… wah…!' _Sakura noticed that she was dressed completely different from before. Panic ran through her body.

'_No no no no no no no no no nooooooooo…'_

'_Nothing could have happened ...right? Sasuke-kun isn't that type… well he did… but he wouldn't take advantage of me in the state … _breathed in … _okay … _breathed out … _let's just pretend nothing happened. Yea…'_ she reassured herself.

She pulled her robe tightly closed and moved her body from Sasuke's bed.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sasuke-kun!?" She cried out for him. _'Where did he run off to? Is he out there?'_

The door creaked open as Sakura stepped outside. "What are you doing out there…..Sakura" Sasuke voice darkly slipped through Sakura's mind.

Images of their previous activity rushed through her mind. Her face was beaming red as the glowing sun. She shyly turned around refusing to meet his gaze. But once she noticed he was standing there at the doorway with bags of groceries. She went ahead and…"Woa! You went to the market without me!" …ran to his side. "Hn." He gracefully walked to the kitchen with Sakura following behind.

Like a little child, she curiously looked and removed the articles from the bags.

"Stop." Sasuke touched her hand and she recoiled away in shock.

"Hn. Go back to bed." He ordered, noticing the girl's reaction.

"I'm fine. It was only because I was tired. That's why I fainted. I got my sleep now I'm fine." She pouted in protest.

"Hn." Sasuke caught on to Sakura's little amnesia scheme. Figuring out that she was trying to ignore their heated moment by the pool, surely he wouldn't tolerate that.

"How could you go without me?" She whined.

He continued to arrange the groceries, ignoring the girl.

"I can't believe you shopped." Sakura couldn't see Sasuke in a market and picking out fruits.

"What's unbelievable about it? I've been living by myself since I was in college." He felt a little annoyed by her prejudgment.

"Uh. How long ago was that?" Intrigue, she felt a small spark of information being thrown her way.

"Ten years." A simple answer was given.

"And how old are you now?" Little skeptical, he looked excessively young to be graduating that long. Sakura was feeling foolish. He had better not be joking with her. Although, she knew for sure that he was not a jester.

"Twenty-two." He replied in plain tone as if it was an average event.

"WHAT!" A loud smack, Sakura slammed herself on the counter in surprise."Wow. How can you be in college at that age! Twelve?"

Feeling a surge of arrogant boiling in his blood, he was wagging an imaginary tail. Casually, Sasuke responded, "Hn." Then decided the little angel was asking way too much, he grabbed her wrist again, this time more roughly that she couldn't back away.

"Go rest." He commanded with dark auras.

The pink blob retreated.

[…]

"Hmp. How mean. Treating me like a child." She grumbled as she sat in his bed with her arms crossed.

Yawn. "Ahhh…well. I guess I should take the advantage and rest." She settled herself into his soft pillows again and slept away.

[…]

Sasuke was standing in the kitchen gripping the stove's handle. His mind recalled the scene when Sakura leaned forward before. The gap of the open robe was excessively wide for him. He _had_ to the send her away before things got out of hand…again.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Somewhere, at main shopping district street, Ino and Hinata happily walked and talked with each other. Shika following behind with arms filled of merchandise bags from hours of shopping. Not including the stuff in his car.

Oy. This was pure torture.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Chop. Chop.

Well, you hardly could see this sight every day.

Sasuke was wearing an apron and chopping onions in the kitchen diligently. He was _really_ slicing those green onions in to pieces. Too focused in cutting them; he hardly noticed the pot of soup was boiling and overflowing. Clumsily turning off the stove and wiping it clean, he attempted to clear up the mess he made.

Ha. He may look awesomely cool standing there but his cooking skill sucked. All those years in college, he was only buying instant already prepared meals.

'_Fuck… grr…oh well.'_

Sasuke poured the soup into the bowl and spread the green onion slices on it. Settling it on a tray with the medicine, he took it to his room where Sakura was sleeping soothingly.

Placing it down on the table next to the bed, he went to wake up the sleeping angel whose body was deep under the comforter. Moving the edge down, he saw her alluring face. _Thump._

Long lash eyes were closed. Puffy red lips. Cheeks flushed red due to the fever.

Poke…poke…nudge…nudge…no respond from the girl.

"Sakura." Leaning down, he breathed in to her ear and in a short mille-second. "Yah!" She suddenly sat up, hitting Sasuke on the head in result of him falling on to the floor.

"Uhhh…" Shakily, Sakura brought her hands up to cover her ears. That was chilling. Her spine was still shaking from the quick racing pulse that surged through her.

"What was that for?" Sasuke stood up from the ground holding his head. '_I'm beginning to reconsider keeping this so call guardian angel.'_

"I should ask you that!" She pouted.

"You need to wake up to eat." He countered.

"Huh?" She looked at him a bit queer. "I told you already. Angels don't eat!"

"Then whose stomach is it that's grumbling right now?" He was starting to feel slightly furious.

Grumble…

"uhh…" She touched her stomach. '_So this is hunger.'_ Paused. '_No. Don't tell me…When the master took away my ability…He actually turned me in to a human.' _Shock!

More grumbling… it was really crying for food.

Her skin turned pale at the thought. "Fine...Fine…" She was about to get up but Sasuke held her down.

"Whoa?"

"Where are you going?"

Hesitantly, she answered, "Outside to eat?"

"Stay there."

"Heh?"

He placed the soup tray on her lap. "Here."

Sakura shocked in surprise by his action again. It was so random.

"Th...Thank you…Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him with watery eyes. Looking at the tray, her mind screamed at the way it looked, not the most edible thing, but she was happy.

"Don't think much of it." He noticed her teary moment. "I hate owing favors. This is only because you took care of me the other night." '_Even though it was your fault.'_ He stood up and walked away.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Door closed.

Tears were freely falling down her cheeks. She was truly touched… '_No one has ever…'_

Slowly picking up the spoon, she tasted the soup. Even though Sakura hardly eat food but she still has taste buds.

"Bleh!" She said loudly … making a 'bleh' face. "Surely he didn't pass Food Ed class." To her sudden surprise. Slam! The door swung opened.

"Give me it!" It appeared Sasuke had been standing behind the door waiting for Sakura's reaction. He was a bit mad at her respond ... Just a tad bit ... Actually, it was purely embarrassment.

"Wait! Don't!" She grabbed his hands to stop him from taking it away. In the short struggling battle, their eyes made contact. '_Tears?'_ He saw her eyes and stopped. Even though, he had seen her crying numerous times since the moment they first met but it was different now. "Hn." He withdrew his hands and sat down on the edge.

"Hee" She slowly finished the soup without further complains.

The room was silent. It was not the kind of awkwardness that made people feel uneasy. It was a warming silence that made the atmosphere very soothing and comfortable. The color pink was floating everywhere.

[…]

"Woa. So full." Sakura had finished her first full meal.

'_She really did finish it.' _Sasuke moved the tray from her. "Here. Take it." He showed her the medicine.

"Ha …Ha ... No thanks. I don't need it. I'm fine now." She nervously laughed.

"Don't push yourself. That old guy with the wings turned you human, didn't he?" Sasuke's cocky smartass voice was ringing again.

'_Stop being smart.' _"Hmp. So?" She made a face.

"Then here. Drink it."

"I don't need it." She turned her face away.

"Hn. You're scared of medicine aren't you?" He sneered.

"Uh ... No!" Sitting straight up, Sakura distinctly protested.

"Really…" Sasuke was a bit distracted from her pouting lips—he meant face. Putting the medicine in his mouth, he slowly advanced toward the girl.

"Wa…Wait….Sasuke-kun…I'll take it now….just give me a different one." She realized.

"Too late." He pushed her down, lowering his face to her, closing their gap again. This time, it was different. She was awake. She could _feel_ it. _He_ could feel it.

"Hmm... Hmmp…Sas…Hm." Darting his tongue out, licking her lower lip slowly in a lustful way. He used his tongue to part her lips, pushing the medicine in, successfully getting Sakura to take her medicine, but he couldn't find enough urge to pull away from her.

He continued his mischievousness deed, making her whimpered to his demanding kiss.

Slowly, turning dangerously aroused. Sasuke had positioned himself fully over the girl. The only thing between them was the fluffy comforter, adding to the distress. The two slowly savored each other.

Night had fallen upon Konoha City and the glass windows were showing off its luminous glory.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ding. The elevator door opened for the returning of the guests.

"Come on. Na-kun. Use your muscles." Ino walked out with Shikamaru struggling behind, dragging all the bags.

"Aw. Fine. Here. I'll help you." She took the smallest bag from his hand.

'_Grr. You'll get it tonight.' _He silently planned revenge in his head as Ino walked ahead swinging her hip.

[…]

Ding Doong…Diiingg Dong.

Sasuke annoyingly sat up from his comfortable position napping next to the girl who was still under the cover.

"Who." It seemed he had forgotten all about Ino's mission. Languidly walked out from the room, being ill temper after waking up, he didn't care much about his appearance. His chicken-butt hair was messier than an ostrich's bump.

Opening the door _slowly_, he had learned his lesson. Eyes glared at the visitors.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ino went ahead and pushed the door aside then walked straight in. Shika continued his dragging of the bags, dumping it in the middle of the living room and turned around.

"Hn." Sasuke finally remembered why they were present. "To what extend did you buy?" He asked Shikamaru as he returned to the front door.

"You have no idea." He slothfully answered.

"Where are you going?"

"There're more in the car. Leave the door open." He looked at Sasuke. "Fix your hair."

"Hn." He moved his hand to touch his hair then turned to look at himself on the entrance mirror. Twitched.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Saku-oooft!" "Be quiet" Sasuke's hand was covering Ino's mouth, preventing her from waking up the ill girl.

Pinch! Ino wasn't fond of anyone messing up her makeup.

'_Gah!'_ "Women…" As manly as Sasuke was, a pinch hurt. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Hmp" She rolled her eyes. "Where is she?" Ino demanded an answer in a normal hush tone.

"Hn. Just leave everything there. Then leave." '_I need some peace.'_

"Nuh-uh. I need to teach Sakura-chan a few 'lessons'. No. A lot." She looked at him carefully. "Hm... Judging from your appearance … hmm …The famous Mr. Neato Uchiha isn't …" Paused Gasp. She was on to something. A sneer smirk was forming from the corner of her lips.

More twitches … "What…" He glanced to the side to ignore Ino's chilling smirk. Her eyes glared suspiciously.

"Where is Hinata?" Attempting to divert the topic, Sasuke looked to the side.

"Oh! She got kidnapped by Naruto for dinner already." Ino waved the topic away. Looking around, she was pondering where Sakura could have been. Her eyes trailed after the long hallway. Slowly she made a step forward when suddenly, _"Whoa!" Thud! _A loud sound of something hitting the floor came straight from Sasuke's room.

In a flash, '_Sakura' _Sasuke rushed to his room, oblivious of Ino following him behind. "Ooooh. Feels nice in here." Ino exclaimed as she walked in to the top of the line architecture styled room, getting to experience such sight of luxury. Blue eyes suddenly traveled to notice how Sasuke swooned right to Sakura's side on the floor.

"Sorry the robe was too long and I'm still dizzied from the medicine. Not really used to it." She clumsily explained to Sasuke. "Ah. Ino-Chan!"

'_Hn!?' _That wouldn't do. Sasuke was the first to realize her robe was undone. Before Sakura could stand up and rush to Ino's side, he quickly covered the girl using his broad body.

From outside the hallway, "Whoa. What's all that ruckus in Teme's room?!" Naruto's voice sent shivers through Sasuke's spine. Perhaps he was still not recovering from his own fever. All these chills were going to put him back on bed. Wanting the crowd to leave his room, he was about to stand up to kick Ino out and close the door but…

"Shit!"…it was too late. Naruto was already at the door with a very red face Hinata. He sat back down to cover up the stupid girl while she naively waved to the unexpected guests.

How did it really turn out like that?

A big … chaotic … mess.

Out in the hallway was the astonished couple, Naruto and Hinata with her face brightly red. A little further into the room was Ino shockingly looked in to the center of the room. Sasuke was on the ground protectively holding the girl who was not properly dressed against him, preventing a free show for his uninvited guests. Shikamaru? Oh, he was out in the living room sleeping off his exhaustion, not caring about the commotion down the hallway.

"Shit! What the helz is this Teme?!" Naruto's eyes were bulging out as he was pointing at Sasuke.

Along with, "Oh My gosh…. My eyes…" Ino was covering her eyes, wiping it with the back of her hand. "What have you done to the poor girl?"

Sasuke irritably sat there carefully covering the girl, closing up her robe. '_Hn.'_ When done, he pulled her up along with him. "Here. Dress her up" He lightly pushed her toward Ino.

"Hi Ino-chan!" Sakura brightly smiled at her.

"Sakura!" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders "What did you guys do? Battle?" Green eyes looked at her. "Oh you poor innocent thing." Ino hugged her tightly.

"Uh. I fell into the pool and got sick. Sasuke-kun had been taken care of me." She innocently answered partially hiding some details, but both of Sasuke and Sakura knew exactly what really happened.

[…]

_"Sas..." Sakura muffled as Sasuke continued bruising her lips._

_Wet...slow...kisses..._

_Sasuke held on to the girl's head. Tangled his fingers in her pink locks._

_Lovely, soft, beautiful pink tresses. Cherry blossom._

_The scent filled his sanity. Making it wild with thoughts of how he could make her feel more ... much much much more._

_However, he couldn't. He mustn't. Shouldn't. Surely, she was pretending earlier. Or was she really unaware of what he had done to her. No. Of what she had caused him to do. She shattered his control. Everything he had built. His reputation of being a calm, cool, and composed person, shattered to piece. The perfect male image almost ruined by this Angel._

_He mustn't go further ... but .. these lips. So soft._

_More kisses. Gripping, pulling...moaning_

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..._

_Nothing she could do now, her mind was fogged, images from earlier flashing through her mind. Staying conscious was never so hard, so mind struggling. Her will was drifting away._

'_This is wrong...'_

'_Is it?' Last time her mind was awake, she remembered quite well. There was no such forbi..._

_Bite._

_She had lost her mind._

_Her hands gripped the sheet hard, keeping her flushed body covered from Sasuke. It was good for him too, since he wouldn't know how much he can contain before he went fanatic again. A thick comforter can be so handy besides keeping you warm._

_Their lips hardly parted for even a millisecond. Even when they lacked air, neither appeared wanting to end their heated indulging kiss._

[…]

Gasp!

Naruto was struggling for air. To him the only time when the two words 'Sasuke' and 'care' was in the same sentence was when 'doesn't' was in between it. Sasuke did not care! No. He never cared.

Sasuke, extremely annoyed, stomped his way out. He grabbed Naruto's collar in the process and dragged him out. At the same time, Sakura showed Ino 'her' room.

"What the helz were you doing back there?!" He growled at the blond man.

"Whoa Whoa … Calm down. I thought everyone might want dinner." He amusingly went along with Sasuke's pulling grip.

"Sa … Sasuke … P ... please don't be too harsh … " Hinata came to Naruto's rescue.

"Nah Hinata-chan. It's not like he's really doing any damage to my already damage mind." Shuddered, Naruto got out of Sasuke's hold and flopped himself next to the sleeping body of Shikamaru. "And here I am being nice bringing everyone sushi!"

"Hn." He slowly sat down on the opposite armchair. '_I'm not even going to care to explain.' _Sigh_. 'It's going to be another frustrating day tomorrow in office.' His hand kneaded the aching temples of his head. _

"I even got your favorite sashimi Teme." He showed them the lavished sushi tray.

"Hn." Sasuke seemed be familiar of being tormented by Naruto ever since they were young. A special 'bond' between them just made the people around very confused. How in the world would two completely opposite, _totally opposite, _would be 'best friend'? Sasuke never really admitted he was a best friend to the blond idiot. He only referred to him as acquaintance.

"Ah finally, some real food." Shikamaru got up from his position and picked up a piece to put in his mouth.

Hinata, as predicted to be a well-prepared person, came over and set up the coffee table with cloth, paper plates, utensils and such for the boys to enjoy their meal.

"He…here you... go…I'll be helping I...Ino-Chan n..now." For a second heir a multimillionaire company, she never gave out an impression of one, unlike her brother.

The three men were enjoying their man-time, munching on sushi and TV, while the girls were doing their own girlie thing.

After a couple trips of moving the boxes and bags to Sakura's room, Hinata finished moving them all. The guys were immobilized from their position when watching screen. However, the yelling and noises coming out of the opened door room appeared to entertain them more than the TV.

[…]

"Wait Ino-chan…No….Not there…."

"Don't look. I can wear it by myself."

"Wah it's too tight…"

"Suck it in Sakura!" "Y…You ca..can do i...it!"

"This is see-through!"

"Oh, Saku … You're a natural? I thought you dyed it."

"What are these mark!?"

"Wah. Ino … don't!"

"Cute, this shirt is so cute! No? … It's a dress?!"

"Hinata, tackle her … hold her down!"

[…]

A little nerve-wrecking while later… Ino strutted out of the hallway with pride.

"Tah Dah …Gentlemen…May I present to you my best...yet. Little Miss Sakura!"

Ino and Hinata moved aside to show the guys the 'Angel'.

While Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly became wide awake with their mouth dropped and eyes budged. "Hn." Sasuke could care less. Until...

"Uchiha look over here!" Ino yelled over to the man whose eyes "purposely" glued to the TV screen.

Annoyed. _'What different can she…' _He finally turned his head over. Thump. His chest seemed constricted for a moment. _'No wonder she is the top most wanted stylist.'_

Sakura was standing in front of him, dressed in a pastel yellow dress that flowed nicely down her knees. The cute floral dress was adorning her body. Showing the appropriate place while making the mind wild to imagine what was underneath. Her lengthy hair was pulled into a messy side bun tied with a yellow ribbon. The color highlighted her pink hair.

If she was pretty before, she was gorgeous now. The childish figure morphed into an alluring feminine body. Sasuke's soul seemed to be captive by her eyes, shining innocent green eyes staring at him.

"Whoa!" Whistled, clapping his hands. Naruto's yelp woke Sasuke from his daze.

"Thank you…Thank you…" Ino bowed to her audience.

'_Hn.'_ He gripped his knee.

Noticing a tense atmosphere coming from Sasuke, "Okaaay..." Shikamaru stretched. "Job's done. Let's go Ino." He stood up and pulled her arm along while turning around smirking at Sasuke. '_Heh.'_

Glare...

"Aw. Time sure flies…Well, it was nice meeting you Sakura-chan." Wink. She straightened up and set her arms around Shikamaru. Hand was waving goodbye. "Oy. Uchiha. I'll send the bill soon!"

"Hn." He ignored that while Sakura smiled at the leaving guests. Hands waving at her newly made friends.

"Good night Ino-Chan." Hinata bowed as Naruto grumbled.

"Well since it's still early let's do something guys." Naruto suggested aloud.

"Hinata take your pet home." Sasuke was getting irritated.

Naruto's arm was grabbed. "Let's go Naruto-kun. I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura-chan need their rest for tomorrow. Don't you have a meeting?"

"Shit. I forgot all about that." He panicked.

"Naarrruuutoo Kun." Hinata disappointingly sighed. "Good Night Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun. Sorry for disturbing you." She hastily bowed and rushed after her 'pet'.

Sakura returned her bowed with a smile. They were gone as fast as they came.

"Hee hee. They're such an odd couple. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pranced back into the room.

"Hn. Yea" He finally felt relieved after locking up his door.

"Wah. You guys made such a mess." She nagged as she began cleaning up the coffee table. It was a funny scene seeing how a girl, fancily dressed, doing house chore.

'_Hn.' _Sasuke just took a seat at the counter and silently watched the girl as she put on an apron and swiftly move around his kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want anything?" She stopped her cleaning to ask him.

"Tea." "Okay. Give me a minute." She went to get the teapot. How she became so familiar with his kitchen is unknown to him. "Ay…You made such a mess on the stove." She nagged. "Here you go!" She returned to her cleaning.

[…]

"move your legs!" She swiftly swept the floor.

[…]

"Lift your tea cup please!" Dashingly cleaned the counter top.

'_Hn. I can live with this.' Sasuke calmly sat back to enjoy his tea. _

But with a slip then came a hard trip to the floor which resulted a loud thunk. Sasuke second guessed himself.

"Wah. It hurts!" Sakura had slip on the wet floor she just recently mopped.

'_Never mind.'_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Ne. Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"How did Sakura-chan end up living with Sasuke? I've never heard anyone mentioned about him having a girlfriend or anyone that close."

"Ah. I'm not sure. When I first saw her, I thought it was joke someone pulled on him. I have no idea she's actually staying with him. I really didn't know a thing." Naruto scratched his head.

"But don't you think it's a good thing."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you notice something strange about him?"

"Ha. How can I not? Even the wicked Ino saw it." He remembered the event at Sasuke's entrance when they had a small chat. Ino was talking about how the Sasuke back there must have been a clone. The real Sasuke never 'care' even for a bit about the opposite sex. She even once thought that a long time ago he was 'gay'.

"Um. Ino-chan has very good eyes. But with Sakura-chan being at his side, I think he'll feel better. Happier. Well less grumpy."

"I hope so. Come-on, let's take you home. Being out here too long. The sea water won't be good for you."

Smile…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Ino brought a lot didn't she?"

"Yea…hee. She did."

The two were now standing at Sakura room's doorway looking in at the after mess Ino made. She may be a very talented stylish, but her organizing skill was zero. Even Hinata couldn't keep up.

"Well. Let's start Sasuke-kun! I need to clear everything… or I'm going to sleep on the sofas again."

Papers, jeans, dresses, bags, boxes of girl's stuffs… were everywhere. She couldn't even get to the bed without stepping on something. Laying on it was not an easy task.

'_Sigh. It's still only nine forty two.' _He looked at the digital clock next to the bed.

The two silently started on clearing up the room.

'_Hn. Why am I doing this?' _He asked himself as he stacked the shoeboxes on the floor, then looking over to Sakura as she happily hanged the new outfits. '_Ah…'_

"Sasuke-kun, can you put that up there for me please?"

"Sasuke-kun, look at this!" She showed him a cute lacey shirt or was it a dress?

"Sasuke-kun!" Holding out a pair of cute heels to him.

"Sasu…"

'_It's going to be a looong night.'_

[…]

'_Hn?' _He looked curiously at the pink striped bag. '_V.S. hm?'_

Getting closer to the pile of pink bags, he opened one of the boxes inside.

"Kyah! Sasuke-kun, don't look in there!" She tackled him to the side, sitting on top of him. The box flung opened and whatever that was in it, landed straight on Sasuke's chest. Bull's eye.

Sasuke's face turned pale because it was a _bra…pink…lacy…BRA._

"Ah!" Sakura squealed and quickly snatched the pretty little thing away from him.

Now that the distraction was gone, Sasuke's focused all his senses on something else…on him. Sakura was lying fully on top of the poor miserable man.

'_Wah that was close…' _she sat up still on top of him. It was obvious, it was not really his fault. It was just too tempting…who could resist?

Hands clutched tightly on his sides. "Sakura…" He murmured her name.

"Get off." '_Don't.' _He used his arm to cover his eyes from the ceiling light since he couldn't bear to look at Sakura sitting there with her legs, wrapping his sides, dangerously close to… a very sensitive area.

"Sorry." She embarrassingly got off him. "Wh…Where are you going?" Sasuke quickly stood up to leave the room.

"hn. Shower." And he was out.

Tilted her head, "Huh?" '_Mental note to self. Sasuke-kun likes showering. Alot'_

[…]

"Ah. Finally. All tidy up. This is so nice." Sakura stepped back to examine her prized closet, every girl's dream. '_Ino really did a good job. It's like her talent is shopping.'_

"So tire. This entire works makes me hungry…" She stretched and made her way to the kitchen. "Quick snack is nice."

[…]

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was startled to see Sasuke standing at the sink area washing what seemed to be the previous soup bowel and tray. His hair was slightly drenched.

"You're done?" He calmly asked.

"Yea…" She paused. "...Would you like to have some snack with me?" She smiled brightly.

"Hn."

**o-o-o-o-o**

They sat silently next to each other on the sofa, enjoying each other company [well Sakura was] and a plate of crackers and cubes of cheese watching TV.

"It's always amusing to watch these."

"Hn." '_They have Television up there?' He pondered._

"Well, please excuse me. I'm gonna go ahead and take my turn in the shower. It's been a tiresome day…uh...So much had happened." Nervously she said it, as her mind flashed those scenes in her head. Red color painted her cheek again. She quickly stood up from her seat.

Turning around, looking at Sasuke to see his reaction, which was none. So at eased, she walked away to the main bathroom. But she didn't notice how his fingers were gripping the sofa seat…almost tearing it. He was just too good at hiding his facial expression.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"So much better…" Sakura happily eased herself under the hot water. Cleansing herself, she noticed the various dark spot on her skin. '_Sasuke-kun.' _Her face flushed again. Scrub … scrub … Scrub _harder!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Walking to the darkly lit living room, she became aware of the Uchiha's presence in the dark room, it seemed he had lowered the light and was in a deep slumber sitting on the sofa.

She smiled and walked in to his room to retrieve his comforter. After covering him up, Sakura laid down on the rest of the left over spot next to him and slowly allowed sleep to wash over her.

As the second day ended … and she was on the sofa ... again. This time, he was next to her.

* * *

Well here you go guys...another chapter to run and more to come. Don't forget to feed me reviews...=D


	4. An Office Visit

**Chapter 4**

Morning fog covered Konoha City. The sun was hiding behind the mountains. In a room, lightly lit by a red night light, there was an Angel snoozing after a hectic day.

Ahh, Monday. Everyone loves Monday!

[…]

"_Huff…Huff…Huff"_

Sasuke was jogging through a park wearing a dark blue short and a white shirt that had been soaked with sweat.

The park filled with its usual morning exercisers, the elders playing games, and students on their way to school. Sounds of preschoolers gleefully running around, the enthusiastically noise of the elders playing 'Go', and of early birds singing to welcome a brighten day.

Timidly jogging through the park, Uchiha always paid close attention to his surroundings. '_Hn.'_ He turned a different direction to avoid the female's gawking gazes at him. The tree branches were swaying as the wind blew its morning breeze.

To Sasuke, the whole world fed on back stabbings, lies, cheats, advantages…

'_hn …_' he continued through his trail. Even though the sky was clear blue, to him, it was no different from a cloudy day.

o-o-o-o-o

Yawn.

Stretch.

"wahhh..." '_How did I get in to my room?'_Sakura remembered last time, before she closed her eyelids she was laying on the sofa next to…_'Sasuke-kun...He must have brought me in here.'_

She stood up from her bed and ran to the curtain to pull it wide open.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Rays of sunshine shone in to the room as the slit of the curtain spread wide. '_Pretty!'_

The sight was marvelous by the morning glow. Sakura stood in daze.

[…]

Dressed in a light blue dress, she walked over to Sasuke's door. '_Now let's wake Sasuke-kun. Oh… a note!' __Her small dainty hand pulled of the sticky note on the door._

'_Out jogging_. _Get breakfast_ r_eady'_

Sigh '…_hm… demanding.'_Sakura pouted as she walked to the kitchen and prepared a healthy hearty meal.

[…]

Flutter. Flutter.

"Delivery." A chubby little angel appeared right in front of Sakura with a package in his arms.

"Whoa. You startled me." Sakura backed right away.

"Heh, I'm sorry, but here you go. From the Warden himself!"

Sakura extended her arms out to retrieve the package. "Ooh. What is this?" Her eyes sparkled as she revealed a shiny scroll from the box.

"My, my… The Warden must really care for you to lend you such scroll."

"Huh?" She stunningly looked at him.

"You don't know what this is? How could it be? At this level of assignment. You must be quite an 'experienced angel'. This is 'The Past'-"

"Oh I know what it is. I've read about it before but never would I've thought I'll be seeing it let along holding it." She marveled at the sight of such object of power."If I'm not mistaking, this scroll allows me to read everything about any one past as I desire." '_Then I'll know everything about Sasuke-kun. Completing this assignment would be an ease.' __Sakura silently giggled to herself._

"Well I'm done here. Very nice meeting you." The Angel bowed as he about to lift off.

"Oh won't you stay. I would love to repay the favor of you delivering such distance. Please stay and have some refreshments."

"Well, don't mind if I do then." The chubby Angel settled on the counter while Sakura happily served him tea and crackers with little cubes of cheese.

[...]

-Door open and close-

"What is that?" Sasuke's mono toned voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, you're ho-Wah!" Sakura quickly held on to the Delivery Angel as he was about to fly away. Such carelessness act he almost did. If a mission angel identity disclosed when it was not meant to be because of his inattention, who knew what kind of problem could arise. "It's alright. He knows!"

"Oh?" He calmed and sat back down to continue munching on his crackers.

Sasuke solemnly walked in to the kitchen, opening up the fridge for a bottle of water. His body covered in sweat and his hair stuck to the frame of his face showing off his masculine features.

Gulp. "So…" He settled the bottle on the counter and continued to stare at the strange 'creature' on the counter. Raising an eyebrow, "What is this again?"

"Who are you calling 'what'?! You imbecile child." The little Angel stood up pointing a finger at Sasuke. Even at a stance, he still could not reach Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked down amusedly.

"Ay, Sasuke-kun, don't! He's a delivery Angel. Please don't be disrespectful."

"Hmp. Yea child, I'm a thousand years ahead of you." He sneered at Sasuke.

"What is he doing here?" He continued his emotionless stare as he sat down.

"I'm here to deliver a package to this dearie, mind you. Hence, the name Delivery Angel. Not a bright mind huh?"

Twitch.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun." Sakura set a plate of freshly made breakfast down.

"Hn." Sasuke stared blankly at the plate of egg and sausages in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Green orbs blinked in concern.

"The last meal you made." Long pause. "I prefer that more. But this is fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thought you would like western food more. But alright. Noted." She beamed her angelic smile at him.

Munch. Munch. "…imprudent child." Delivery angel mumbled while biting into his cracker.

A glare was shot his way.

"Thanks the girl for your meal. It didn't appear out of thin air." The angel huff away the dark lit eyes.

"Hn." Gripping the fork. "You're the one sitting on my kitchen counter…eating _my_ food." Sasuke husked under his breath.

"Because dearie here is super nice, unlike you. Hmp. Sorry hun. I must leave now." The tiny angel bowed to her as he floated and spread his wings. He turned toward Sasuke, stuck out his tongue before disappearing.

Sakura waved goodbye.

"Why…that…" His gripped on the fork was harder this time.

"Sasuke-kun." She shook her head, giving up on his temper.

"Hn." He continued finishing his breakfast.

"Aren't you eating?" He turned to Sakura, who was happily making juice. "Don't forget you're a human now."

She turned gloomy. "I know".

o-o-o-o-o

Fixing his tie, he walked from his room to the kitchen while Sakura was finishing with cleaning.

"You're going now?"

"Hn." He put on his coat. Wearing a dark suit with light blue undershirt and mid-night blue and silver diagonal stripe lines tie, Sasuke retrieved his phone from the table and put in his pocket before grabbing the car key.

"Ah, when will you be home?" She walked to his side holding what seemed to be a bowl of cake icing.

He stared in to space for a minute before answering, "Five thirty" '_Now that I don't have to eat out.'_

"Ah. Then I should have your dinner ready at six…? But Sasuke-kun, can you grab these things for me at the market?" She held out a list to him.

Eyebrow rose. "Hn…" "You didn't really buy enough last time. And I want to try to bake a cake. Hee." Blank stare, he looked at her. '_I don't like sweets.'__ Stuffing the note in his pocket._

Fixing his suit for one last time, he opened the door then pause. "Don't open the door randomly for anyone."

"I know that...W-wait!" Sakura jolted up from noticing a stray strand of thread on his flawless suit. Leaning in, the angel reached up to his shoulder. Even through the thick layer of his suit, her touch was giving him the chills.

Before stepping out, Sasuke mumbled a word that left Sakura in awe.

"Thank you." Door closed.

"…" She was speechless as she watched his back walking away.

"You're welcome!" She yelled out as the door closed shut.

Smile. '_What are you really thinking, Sasuke-kun?'_ She glanced at the scroll that lay unnoticed behind the toaster.

'_The Past.'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Hn." '_I guess I'm too early…'_

He scanned the area of emptiness.

'_Seven forty five …'_ "At least I'll have some quiet time to myself."

o-o-o

_"Ha Ha Ha …"_

_"Hey! How was your Sunday?"_

_"Damn, Sat night was__hot__! Those chicks were…."_

_"Argh... I can't stand my wife anymore. I want a divorce…"_

_"At least you have one."_

_More random conversations…_

Noises started to fill the air, as the office was crowded with the staff.

Groaned. '_Hn…these people'_he returned to signing the paper works on his table. From the other side of the wall, his ear perched up at the mention of his name.

_"Hey anyone seen Uchiha?" Tsunade's voice echoed from her office door._

_"No"- A male voice calmingly answered._

_"He hasn't walked in at all." Another voice answered._

_"What is wrong with that kid? Still playing hooky?"_

_"Oh, you should know already Tsunade…" Kakashi's voice amusingly slid across his room toward Tsunade's._

More twitches came from Sasuke.

_Whisper…whisper…_

_"Oh my"_

_"Yesterday…He…she…"_

_"Early in the morning?"_

_"In his shirt?! Gasp!"_

Their voices were flowing through the wall in to his room. Veins popped. Too distracted to finish his work, Sasuke let his lung took in a huge wave of air.

Suddenly the door slightly opened but stopped half way. Whoever had entered did not notice his present. The unexpected guest was delayed by a colleague.

"Wait. Here are more." Two male silhouettes were standing at Sasuke's office door.

"Oh I hope Uchiha-san will return soon. He hasn't finished the patch from last week." A sigh, he sounded dreadful.

Laughed. "You don't know? Aw, being the Ice King's secretary must be hard on you. Taki, you need to be up to date with the words going through the building these days."

"I don't believe I have the time for those matters..."

"Ah, well I used to believe he was ... you know...bent down there..." He made a motion toward his crotch. "...Since he has a man for a secretary, but I guess not. He must still be in bed doing …. Hahahah" The perverted male laughed.

The door was finally wide open and the two people turned in to the room still oblivious of a certain Uchiha, until their eyes were looking at the center of the room. Sasuke with a pen snapped in half in his hand, head face down reading the paper. Dark auras were blasting in the background. His devil side was glaring at them.

If those two men hadn't experienced a near death situation before… they did then.

'_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…'_

That was all that filled their mind.

"Uh…I'll be leaving now. Uchiha-san." The perverted colleague bowed and dashed away leaving the poor secretary standing in fear. He was pale as a white sheet of paper. "Uhh…U...Uchi…ha…s…san…Y...ou'...re…H...ere...*ner vously laughed* Um…here are …more documents." He shakily walked or skidded over to his desk.

"Hn. Take these." Continuous vibes of darkness was blasting from Sasuke's area. Sensing the danger, he yelped, "I'm sorry. Please don't fire me!" Poor guy bowed one hundred twenty degrees.

"Take it and leave, Taki." Bitter words rolled off the raven's tongue. Understood that he was off the hook, Taki took the stash of papers and flied out of Sasuke's room in a nano second.

'_Hn.'_Groan._'It's too bothersome, making calls to the employment office and fire them. Even if I did, I rather change this whole office completely. Damn. I should have been there at the interview.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bored!" Sakura cried out as she lay on the floor of the balcony doorway, enjoying the early morning breeze. Turning on her stomach, propping her face with a hand, Sakura stared out at the vastness of the garden.

"Now that I'm settled, what's my next step? I was so rushed into this assignment I didn't get a chance to _plan_ anything... hmmm...hmmm?"

"_It's because you've never been through proper training before."_

Sakura looked up in astonishment from the mysterious voice.

"_Hello. I'm Violet. I'm here to give you a little guidance." Beautiful amethyst winked._

"Ah." Sakura eyes settled on the Angel with a pair of the purest white wings as she floated in midair. Her blond hair was swaying and flowing past her own height almost…touching the floor.

"_You must be Sakura." Violet smiled._

"_I am the best of the Mission Angel – self declared. Head Master had asked me to help you. I have no idea how you are doing without being trained properly. I hardly know what he is thinking to let you do this."_

"Ah." Sakura was too mesmerized to even utter a word.

"_Now child. Close your mouth. And open your ears."_

"Y-yes" Sakura determinedly sat up and knelt on her knee, in readiness.

_She lowered herself in front of Sakura._

"_As you know, you've been an apprentice angel. After passing your test, you will be choosing a role. And sadly, you've failed all Mission tests thrown at you. I really don't understand why Head Master would send an inexperience angel but he__is__the Head Master. I'm not questioning anything. Posing as a Guardian Angel for the Uchiha is difficult. I've heard stories of him from the Warden. But he's quite a handsome lad isn't he."_

Sakura blushed.

"_Sakura, it's not easy changing a person heart and personality. It takes time. And I also heard that The Head Master took your wings away didn't he?" Violet took a pair of gold wings necklace from her pocket purse._

"_Here. You can't take away an Angel's wings." She put the necklace on Sakura's neck. "Keep it with care. I had to tell that old man off for it."_

"Thank you!" She held on to the tiny wings in gratitude.

"_You can't use it but it keeps your confident in state, don't you think? It's already harsh enough of a punishment by taking your abilities away."_

"I know..." Sakura whimpered.

"_You are truly cute and special. I hope Uchiha is not bullying you too much."_

"Oh no, he's actually really nice. Just not a very open or expressive person, a machinist."

_Laugh "I don't mean that. Uchiha is a young man. An Angel with your beauty and now a human girl, living with him."_

Tilted her head with an innocent puzzling look, Sakura was clueless to the coming topic.

"_Sakura, Mission Angels have always been looked at by the other Angel in a different 'way'. We do not follow the rules Angels known of. Some of them even refer to us as the 'tainted' Angel. Hmp…Those Ark Angels, the only thing they know is flying around floating with the harp thinking they bring harmony to the world." She sneered to a side._

"_As Mission Angels, we must sacrifice to help the 'individual' human from sinking deeper in to their own mishap faults. You are accomplishing a mission that could take a human lifetime. I understand your year of Angel age is only three years. You have a lot to learn much. Be patience, open up the Uchiha heart slowly. Make it shines like yours. You don't need any advance prior planning. Just use this." She made a gesture touching her heart._

"_Now nod if you understand before I move on."_

Nod.

_Violet fully sat down on the floor facing Sakura._

"_Although there are no rules preventing you from telling your keeper you are an Angel. Do keep in mind, it might cause harm to both of you. And now you will be in more danger because you do not have any ability to protect each other. The Head Master can not help you. We can not interfere. Once you had accepted this assignment, you will accomplish it with minimal assistance."_

"_So Tell Uchiha to keep it to himself. The reason I'm here is only because you needed some light shed on this assignment. That old man. I really don't know what he is thinking. Sending you. Even for a punishment. He bent the rule for me to do this."_

"I don't mind. I'm sure I am capable of helping Sasuke-kun!"

_"I know you can. You must also remember this carefully. Do not, do not cause harm to any human life. There had been many Angel who were too protective of their keepers. They did not think straight of the consequences. And do not interfere with natural laws. You know, we are not the only working force on earth. Don't wage another war."_

"Yes!"

_"Good."_

_" me tell you something... I once posed as a man's wife before. It was a long time ago. In the 1800's? I spend a human year with him. Sadly ..._

o-o-o-o-o

Violet's words continuously chimed in her ears. Being enlightened by a thousand years old Angel, it was quite an honor.

'_She came and went without a break for tea.'_

Sigh. After the lesson, the Angel had returned to her routine, leaving behind a pile of scattered feathers.

"Wah," she groaned as she swept up the room.

Ding ... Dong …

"Huh" She turned toward the front door's direction. "Who? Sasuke-kun?" '_He has the key.'_ Sakura walked closer to the door and looked through the peephole by tiptoeing.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"I see… it can't be helped…" Sasuke's voice darkly responded to the caller. Hand gripping the folder, he squinted his eyes threateningly while reading it as if hoping to burn the paper with his eyes.

"Hn. Continue as planned then, call in the guards. I want that place clear out by today." His voice filled with venom. Shutting the phone off, he threw the folder aside.

'_Those lowly scums…'_His face turned fowl. '_I will not allow anything to stop me.'_

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." He unemotionally permitted the guest.

"Saaaasuuke-kun~" A woman's voice sweetly called out to him as the door opened.

A beautiful purple hair woman revealed from the scene. Wearing a white blouse with the top buttons undone to slyly show her black lace bra and a tight dark violet pencil skirt. She strutted elegantly toward Sasuke's desk after closing the door.

"What do you want Fumiko?" He nonchalantly said without lifting his eyes off the document paper.

She was annoyed. Her glare screamed, '_Look at me.'_"Oh, I've told you many times already. I like it better when you call me Ami." She settled herself on the chair in front of his desk, leaning forward, propping her arms under to shove her chest forward.

"Why would I do that? Also, I preferred you 'addressed' me properly like everyone else." He looked up at her with his famously icy cold eyes that had caused many troubles for the female population.

Blush. Shocked by his gaze at her, she returned it by a seductive smirked. "Since it's nearing noon. I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch." She crossed her legs, showing off her best feature, the only one.

"No." He answered without a second thought. Returning to his reading, he ignored the woman.

"Hmp. Very well then. Excuse me." She disappointingly, embarrassingly walked out, slightly slamming his door.

'_Annoying_…' Looking at his watch '…_11:30 Hn. She's better not wrecking my house.'_

Sigh.

[…]

'_I need more coffee …'_ Standing up with an empty cup, he entered what he called "Path of doom", the distance he had to go through to get the coffee room, which was passing the office.

'_Hn. Where is Taki when I want him working'? __Sasuke made his way out of the room only to be annoyed more by the sight of his employee lounging around doing nothing._

Twitch. Twitch. '_This is unbearable, even when nearing lunchtime.'_Slam! The coffee cup placed loudly on a desk. "Get back to work, there're fifteen minutes left. You are _not_ being paid to lounge around." He threateningly said under his breath.

Ruffle! Rush! Dash! Chair pushed! Typing noises started! Phones dialed!

Within seconds, everything was quiet, everyone returned to their professional state.

'_Better…'_He lifted the cup back up and enjoyed the silence.

It didn't last long.

"Hello my peeps!"

'_Naruto…'_His hand gripped the handle.

Naruto walked in to the office with fiery fireworks exploring behind him. Not really. Just a figure of speech.

"Drop everything! I just signed a multimillion contract! I'm treating everyone for lunch! C'mon, Whatever you want!" His voice hit the rooftop and shook the floor.

Cheering busted out through the office. "Whoot! Yea!" Twitch. Sasuke wasn't too fond of the atmosphere.

"Hey Teme, join us for lunch." "Yes!" Every female staff yelled out.

"No" '_I'm not eating lunch with these freaks.'_

"C'mon" Nudge nudge. He got closer to Sasuke. "I just deposited more money into your pocket. At least pay a little appreciation… Heh? Heh?"

"No." He pushed Naruto slightly out the way to proceed to his sad journey to the coffee room.

"Aw…" The background voice emitted from the disappointed female workers again, their hopes of eating lunch with the heart throbbed Uchiha would never happened. While the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Where is Tsunade-baa, I bet _she _can get you to join us."

"Um…She's already out." A voice came from the crowd.

"Aw…C'mon." Naruto started his famous whining session. "I just want you to join our tiny celebration."

"Shut it Dobe. You do this every time you sign a contract. It's every month." He popped a vein.

"Oi, Naruto…Stop forcing the Uchiha-Brat, he's definitely not going anywhere when he has 'this' guest visiting." Kakashi's voice emitted from the main door way made everyone's head turned. He still got the charmed. '_Heh.'_

"Wah?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Hn." Twitch. So was Sasuke's..."Whoa!" and everyone else.

One would think it was Kakashi's charm that startled the party but he only was standing behind two beautiful ladies. One was dress in a deep wine color dress and the other was in a pure white dress carrying a bento box.

"Heh. I found them in the lobby." Kakashi jokingly said while winking at Naruto and Sasuke. "It appears, someone lost their pets."

"Con-congratulation...Naru-kun!" Hinata smiled, shyly stepping forward.

"Hina-chan! What are you doing here?!" He leaped to her side.

"Well, It has been a long time since we have lunch together…so I thought…but you are about to… so …um…" she said in a low tone that only Naruto could pick up.

"Oh. No worries, let's go." He gleefully pulled her hand.

Seeing their free lunch was escaping out the door, "Uzumaki-san! What about our lunch?" They called out in unison.

"Oh…Well…I owe you one!" and he was gone. Naruto didn't really pay attention to anyone but Hinata.

"That was fast. One pet founded." Kakashi whistled as Naruto pulled out Hinata.

"_Hina-chan"_ Sakura's pleading eyes followed the random couple. _"Don't leave me" __Helplessly stood by Kakashi, she jumped from the _

"Noooo! Come back! At least pay for the lunch." The whole office was in tear.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll treat everyone" Kakashi yelled out. "But ladies only!"

"That's not fair. Sexist!" The male workers protested this time. They wanted free food. Commotions filled the room and Sasuke continued to stand in his spot, shocked.

"Who's the girl, Kakashi?" Ami snarled slightly from her desk. She was hitting 'em all. If not the prince then his guard was fine.

"Oh her…?" Putting his arms around her shoulders, "Since the owner is not claiming her, I guess I'll take her as my pe-Wham!" A book flied toward Kakashi's direction. "Hn." Everyone parted to show the irritated Sasuke.

Kakashi held his face. "I was _joking_!"

Emerald brightened at the sight of, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura happily ran to his side. Surprisingly, he showed no sign of backing away.

Whispers filled the room once more.

"Hmp!" Ami angered at the sight but masked with a smile and stood up from her desk. "Tee hee hee… Oh my, such an adorable face!" She strutted near the couple and lowered herself to the girl's eye level. Added the high heels, Ami was towering over the pink hair angel.

"Hello? My name is Ami Fumiko. What's your name? You're so cute. How old are you?" She insincerely smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be twenty soon." She happily replied.

Silence.

[caw…caw…caw]

"Ahahaha" Laugher exploded in the office.

"Heh heh … you're kidding." Ami straightened up keeping her hand on the girl's head. "You have such an adorable little-."

"I'm not little!" Having a baby face, petite body didn't mean that she was little or young.

Slapped her hand away, "Keep your hand off of her," Sasuke pulled Sakura to his side. "Come." He gripped her hand, dragged her to his office, and closed the door, leaving a room of astonished faces and a very annoyed Ami.

[…]

Breaking the silence, "Well….Shall we go now ladies?!" Kakashi sure knew what good timing was.

"Kaakaashiii-kuuun!" Almost every female cried and rushed to his side. Ami stood there looking, staring, glaring at Sasuke's door.

.

.

.

Click…

"I...it…hurts…" Sakura tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's grip after he had closed the door.

"Hn." He let go. "What are you doing here? How?" He was too shocked to notice Hinata.

Attempting to sooth her pain, she happily lifted the bento box. "I brought you your lunch."

He stared at the box as the girl showed him the top portion. It filled with sweet-sour spicy sesame noodle.

"I hope you like it! Hinata-chan dropped by earlier this morning after you left. I asked her to bring me here. Where do you want this?"

He emotionlessly pointed to the sofa division of his room.

"Hinata-chan helped me with these too. She's a really good cook. Naruto-kun is really lucky." She turned around after setting his homemade lunch on the table. Sasuke was just standing there stalking his _Angel_.

"Sigh…I know you told me not to open the door but it's Hinata-chan. And I'm not a kid. Stop treating me likes one." He was definitely not. "Can't believe those people were laughing at my age." She pouted as she pulled him seated. With her baby face, small body frame, they couldn't be blamed to believe that she was about sixteen. '_Well they don't see what I see…'_He silently picked up the chopsticks. His eyes finally noticed her choice of attire for the day. _hn..._

"Waa, your office is so nice …" her eyes gleamed at the sight of his glamorous man-space. '_He sure likes big windows.'_ "Your friends are funny." _'Especially their reaction.'_ "Ami-chan is friendly."

"They're not my friends, just co-workers. Stay away from that woman. I warned you. You'll regret it."

"Mm ...kay…" She looked on to the ground. "It must be nice to be surrounded by them though. You might not see them as your friends but they're treating you like a friend. Everyone was trying to invite you to lunch. I shouldn't have brought you a bento then." She pouted.

'_You have no idea.' __Certainly surrounded by them was not nice. He knew that for a fact.__ 'Hn...Fried shrimp…'_

"Hm... it's so quiet. I guess they left already." She glanced through the cracks of the blinds.

"Here" Sasuke's voice brought her attention back to him.

"Uh?" Sakura stared as Sasuke held out his chopstick full of noodles strings.

"You haven't had lunch?"

She silently shook her head as Sasuke slowly fed to feed her, Sasuke popped an idea. Not waiting for her to finish, he took the opposite end and fed himself. Such a lecherous wolf he was.

"!?" Sakura was shocked. About to back away but Sasuke gave her a 'don't you dare' stare with his now slowly glazed eyes.

Slowly. Dangerously. Sasuke closed in. The flustered expression Sakura gave off tempted his amusement.

Butterfly feelings fluttered at the pit of Sakura's stomach. That strange feeling, even without contact she slowly was in daze.

"Mm...m...m" Weakness caused her to go limped and almost fell backward but a strong pair of hands kept her still.

He was now looming over her. Their noses were touching. Moving his legs, he knelt on the sofa, placing her between his thighs.

"Hm!" Lusting kiss lured her mind. Mixing with her sweetness, it intertwined with spicy flavor of the noodle. The kiss was enticing. Pushing his tongue and traced her lower lip. He wanted her to join. "Open…" He huskily commanded as he lightly kissed her lips.

Sakura was once again hypnotized.

Gradually, parting her lips, shyly letting Sasuke have a taste.

'_Better'…_

Lick. Kiss. Suck. Their tongues were now silkily sliding against one another.

"Mm…" Exchanging wet kisses, low moans filled the room.

Sasuke tauntingly backed his lips away. That should be enough. Just enough to mess with this angel but her sudden action shocked him. Small hands reached out to hold tightly then pull on to his tie, keeping him from backing away; not allowing any distance between their kiss.

"Hn." He smirked against her lips. '_You are a little vixen.'_

Amused, he held her head, lifting her face with one hand. The other was free to wander wherever he could lead it.

The tantalizing kiss already clouded Sakura's mind. Too dazed to notice how his hand had settled itself under her dress and on her thigh, slowly moving its way up to push the hem aside.

"Ooh!" Sakura let out a loud squeal when she felt a hand groping her breast. "W-wait! W-what...S-top! Sa-Sasuk...eeek"

"No." He didn't give her any chance to escape. His lips moved downward. Lick. Kiss. Bite.

She arched her chest forward much to his pleased. Emeralds glazed with lusting dark haze-green. Mouth opened. Heavily, she breathed out. "Ahh..."

Much to his surprise, the angel slowly gave in to his menace. Tugging on her bra, He kissed his way down and around her neck.

Bite.

"Ay...Sa…Sasu...ke...k...un…D…on't ... bite...too…" Harsh breath. "…Hard…It hurts!" She bent her head forward and resting it on his shoulder, exhausted from trying too hard to breath out each word.

"Ah" He grunted in understanding as he continued to eat her sanity away.

Heave a sigh. "Aaaahhh~~~" She accidentally moaned in to his ear. And there. That did it. He had lost it again.

Loudly groaned in frustration, he quickly removed his jacket, loosened his tie, unbuttoned the collar, pulled out his shirt, unbuckled his belt, all while showered her with kisses. Pushing her fully down on the sofa, he moved to position himself over her.

Looking down, staring at his 'angel'. The sight of her laying there with messy hair framing her angelic face, dress slightly out of order, mesmerized him. '_So innocent…'_

He groped her slender thigh from under her dress. Roughness from his hand shocked the girl in surprise. Sakura tightly closed her legs and grabbed his shoulders. Eyes shut.

"Shhh...relax…" He huskily whispered into her ear as he leaned in.

Removing his hand from her thigh, he seized her wrists and placed them over his neck.

"Hold on…" He lightly kissed her then captured her lips for another round of tormenting kiss. One hand propping her head, the other slowly moved in to part her knee-"Uchiha-san!" The door to office suddenly slammed open. "I am terribly sorry. I was called out earlier to place a re-order so I wasn't in the office. Would you like your coffe-… Shit!" The poor man was once again shocked to hell and back. He was too afraid of missing Uchiha's routinely coffee need. He had forgotten to knock.

"Hn." Sasuke was beyond irritation. He quickly moved to cover the girl. Threateningly, his head turned to glare at the man.

"Oh ... heh heh …" Taki nervously laugh. "Oh my, I wonder where Uchiha-san is?" He glanced ahead around the room, preventing his eyes from meeting Sasuke's famous glare. "Heh heh … He must be out to lunch." The door slammed shut!

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o

Slam.

Gulp.

'_Dead … I am sooo dead.'_

Taki gripped his hair as he stood in front of the door. Previous images flashed through his mind in pure horror.

Sasuke messily dressed, his jacket was on the floor, looming over a girl _'...a girl!'_

'_Five years_,' it had been five years since he served that little king. Oh, his virgin twenty-eight years old eyes, never in the world would he think he would be seeing such scene.

All these time working for the Uchiha. Surely, he was very popular amongst the ladies ehemehem cough cough … in bed. He never had actually seen him with a woman in public, let along be 'that' intimate out in the open. '_Not really, but why the office.'_ It seemed like every time the Uchiha needed a release, 'once night stand' was sufficient. Being the person who covered up Uchiha's hotel bills and disposed his track, he knew.

'_What is going on? She must be one of his 'toys'. This one just seemed to be skilled.'_

Taki slowly retreated to his desk. '_I guess I should pack up soon.'_Sigh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"…"

[caw caw caw]

"pffffhahahhahaha…."

"What?" Sasuke irritatingly looked down at the amused girl. Sakura had released his neck and now holding her stomach to hold in the laugh.

"That was funny." She was now really laughing.

Veins popped.

Sasuke sat up from his position and pushed his legs over the edge. '_She has to laugh.'_

The moment was ruined

"Hee hee…Didn't you see how he reacted? Hee hee..." She wiped a tear from her eye as she sat up, pulling her dress in place.

"Hn." Sasuke now stared in to space at the forgotten lunch on table.

'_Damn it. I almost…'_ "Sakura…" He lowly groaned, putting his head in his hands on his knees.

"Yes?" She beamed a smile at him.

"Are you really … an Angel?" He turned his head to look at her, their eyes met. Dark orbs glancing right through the innocent greens.

"Huh…" She lowered her eyelids, thinking to herself.

"Sasuke-kun, right now. I'm only y-" "Uchiha! Come out here, I demand an answer!"

Both of their heads turned at the livid voice emitted from the office.

[…]

"Mr. Suna … please, I've told you already. Uchiha-san is not available right now. Is there anything I can do … I can leave a message for you." Taki was trying his best to be a blockage from the man in a gray suit.

"Gnn..." He grunted his teeth in irritation. "Make him available. Even if that 'kid' is holding a meeting with the executives. I want him here."

"Kankuro Suna. Impatient as always?" The two men turned to see Sasuke leaning against his doorway. Slightly 'dressed' with his shirt tucked, sleeve rolled, mouth munching on a toothpick from a shrimp ball.

"Uchiha," He snarled at the arrogant sight of Sasuke. Calming down, he put his hand in his pocket and leaned back. "So, i guess the only thing important they allow you to do around here..." A snicker, "Was eating?"

"Hn." He ignored it. "Taki, show our 'guest' to the conference room. I'll be there shortly." He gave Kankuro a devilish smirk.

"Right this way Sir." Taki bowed and held out his hand.

"I know where it is." He snapped. Walking past Sasuke to his destination, Kankuro glanced his way again.

'_Pink?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly as she held out his jacket.

"It's nothing. Just some pests." He fixed his shirt once more time and took the jacket from her to put it on.

"Don't call people like that." She pouted.

"Hn. Stay here," and he was out.

Door closed.

Sasuke stopped his track to the conference room when he noticed Taki advancing toward him.

"Uchiha-san, Mr. Suna must be here because of the project with Uzumaki-san last month. Should I call him to return?" He worriedly said; ready to dial the phone once Sasuke nodded his head.

"Don't, I'll deal with this."

"Yes." He understood and followed behind Sasuke.

o-o-o-o-o

Bam. The French glass door to the conference room opened, Sasuke walked into the room with Kankuro sitting on the near side of the oval table.

Walking, arrogantly past the man, Sasuke settled himself on the far side of the table. Looking at his guest, he smugly asked, "So what bring you here today?" Smirk...

The tension in the room was tearing Taki apart as he walked in with a tray of coffee and tea. _'This atmosphere...'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Hm…" Sakura silently sat, innocently glanced around as she lightly munched on the food that was meant for the dark hair man.

'_Even his office is spotless.'_She stood and strode around. '_So many awards. Graduate class of 2004. England...?'_

She looked carefully at his graduation picture, looking at the only Japanese boy standing among a group of young foreign adults. '_Being abroad at a young age.'_

'_I've been living by myself since I was in college.'_

'_He must be very lonely.'_ Her eyes softened at the sight of the young Uchiha in the picture, bothered by the sight of how a young child could possessed such mature feature on his face and in his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

"What is the meaning of this? Uzumaki had assured me, this project will not interfere the LMT project line. Why it is being a hindrance?" Kankuro leaned back in his chair, tapping fingers on the glass surface.

"In what way do you mean it is being a 'hindrance'? If I'm not wrong, the dead line is next season. All we are doing right now is keeping our company in tact." Sasuke too, leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Next season." Chuckle. "Finishing such structure takes months and you haven't start building the base. How are you going to guarantee me that it will be ready by next season? I cannot believe I am doing this in person. Uchiha, you should be honored."

"Indeed I am." He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"You… Do you have any idea… working for two opposing companies?" Sigh. "… it must be a joke how your father would let you in control of this branch. An inexperienced child."

Sasuke was now silently clawing his armchair. "Hn. And you. Working for ten years and still under your younger brother's administration. You are surely experienced."

"You…" The man was far in irritation.

"Now, shall we talk real business? Taki, grab the folder from my desk." He leaned back on the table.

"Yes Sir." And Taki was out.

Twitch. '_This kid.'_Kankuro narrowed his eyes at the sight of Sasuke and his haunting look.

[…]

"Wah. How adorable." Sakura's eyes gleamed at the glass ornaments lining rows and rows on his display. "So pretty."

Just sitting in one spot of his office was torturous. It filled Sakura with wonder. Moving around the room to explore, she wanted to know more about him.

'_Oh?'_

Her small hand stumbled across a photo album that seemed to have been in a forgotten spot. However, what really mystified her was the album, unlike the surrounding object, bore a cover torn from continuous use.

Carefully, she pulled it out.

"Ah." She slowly, carefully turned each page as she looked through the album of Uchiha Corp's History from the earlier time.

One of the things she noticed. Men from the Uchiha family surely passed on their looks and it appeared to be finer each generation.

"?"An old photo slipped out of the loosen pages on to the floor.

Sakura knelt to pick it up. '_How…beautiful.'_

Her eyes were glued to the woman in the image. She had such warming eyes, black luscious hair, her smile was '… _really really …beautiful.'_In the woman's arms was a small child. The baby was sleeping peacefully and protectively in the woman's arms. Next to them, was '…_a man? Why is his face …scratched?'_

Click

"Oh" Startled at the sound of the door opened, Sakura quickly put the picture back and closed the album.

Taki walked in with his eyes widened at the sight of Sakura. '_No wonder he kept her for this long.'_He remembered about the rumor that had been circulating.

"I'm sorry Miss. I'm here for an errand." He bowed then proceeded his way to the main desk.

"Oh no. It's nothing." Sakura shook her head in assurance. "umm... Hi. My name is Sakura. I didn't see you earlier." She smiled at the man.

"I was out earlier Miss. My name is Soma Taki. It's a pleasure meeting you. I must go now." He bowed again and left with the folder.

[…]

"Wah…I need to do some jogging now…I ate so much!"

"Hee hee. Mai-chan, can you walk now?"

"Damn you lucky women. We had to pay on our own."

"Kakashi-kun is the best!"

"I know …I know ladies."

"Shh ...Shh! Please...people quiet down." Taki was standing in the middle of the office holding another fresh tray of Coffee and Tea. "Uchiha-san is in the conference room with Mr. Suna."

"Gasp ... the freaky man with the tattoo on his face!"

"Or is it the cute red head?" A young worker beamed up at the thought of the Suna young master.

"Freaky man with the tattoo." Taki immediately answered.

"ooh…." Everyone said in shivered.

"What's he doing here?"

"Hm." Kakashi squinted his eyes, about to walk to the conf. room.

Quick to notice, Taki stopped Kakashis in time, "Hatake-san, Uchiha-san would prefer to be alone."

"Ah. All right then. C'mon everyone, return to your work." He deliberately ordered everyone. "I'll be going then." He gallantly waved the ladies, goodbye.

Kakashi walked out of the floor to the elevator to the top floors. His face held heavy expression.

[…]

"To purposely be an obstruction, I think this is purely an illegal act. Don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?!" Startled, Kankuro put on a heavy visage to cover his unnerving emotion.

"Sending civilians as impediment, good move. But you used them against the wrong person." In confidence, Sasuke voice was stern.

"Y-you."

"You will not be taking any compensation money from us. Don't you think, pulling such trick will blind me or your own company is imprudent?" Smirk.

"…"

"You're a fool for thinking that would slow down our process." Sasuke's chuckle was far more hazardous. "Nothing can sabotage our work. I'll do anything to complete the project on time... impeccably."

Kankuro was taken aback by Sasuke's dark auras.

'_This kid. Dangerous…'_

* * *

_Ho Ho Ho, you guys thought I disappear again didn't you. HA! I've just been a sloth lately. lol...Well, like I said, I've been re editing the early chapter for the cause of plotting. =D I missed alot when I first started HIYA. Never would I thought I could weave it into such evil web of drama. Muhahaha _


	5. Paper Tiger

**Chapter 5**

"A-achoo!"

"Here."

"Thanks Hina-chan." Naruto took the small handkerchief from his girlfriend's hand. "Achoo!"

"Are you alright? Is it a cold? I'm sorry I made you stay out late last night. Why did you lend me your jacket? Oh." Hinata was flabbergasting now.

"Hina … Hina … I'm alright. It's the peppers in the ramen soup. It's not your fault Hina." Naruto held out his hand to touch her cheek.

Blush. "Ah." She smiled.

"How did you arrive with Sakura?" He returned to his meal.

"Oh. I stopped by Sasuke's earlier in the morning. Sakura-chan was so nice. We talked and she insisted on making lunch and getting it to Sasuke." She laughed at the memory. Truth was, Ino bullied the poor girl into spying the young couple.

"A bento lunch. Ah ... Why didn't I have one?" He pouted his fox face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wanted to eat out with you." She apologized, crippling her napkin.

"I want one next time then." He flashed his biggest, brightest grin that she loved.

"Y...yes." She blushed hard. Even after dating for three years, nothing had changed. He could always make her feel flustered.

"So, what did you guys talked about? Is it of how…awesomely we, us, handsomely men are…?" His eyebrow jerked. Flashy, Naruto beamed up like a rocket.

"Naru-kun," Blushed."…I tried to find out more about how she is staying with Sasuke, but…" Sigh. "I got lured into answering most of her questions about Sasuke." Hinata dropped her head.

The stench of Ino was everywhere. That noisy woman wouldn't keep Hinata out of her web. "_Girl._ Why do you need to know? It's Sasuke's business." Naruto was getting a little annoyed.

"B-but, we don't know anything about her. Isn't it dangerous?" Although, Sakura may look incredibly innocent, the questions she asked deemed her motive questionable.

"Oh Hina, Sakura is only a harmless girl. What can she do? Didn't you say how Sasuke is changing with her around? Isn't that ...good" He took a big bite of the ramen.

"I know…But." Hinata looked down on her meal worriedly.

"Hina, Shouldn't you be worry how I might be jealous?" Naruto was now staring at her with his 'serious' face.

"Naruto-kun…." She was shocked after meeting his gaze.

"You're my girlfriend. It doesn't matter how you were engaged to Teme. Stop." Painful, his voice lowered.

"Naruto-kun… I know. It's just that… I've known Sasuke since we were young. I care for him like a 'brother'. _You're_ the only person I truly love truthfully with all my heart." She reached out to hold his tight fist.

"I know. But it's still troubled me." He glanced to the side...blushing.

o-o-o-o-o

Papers rustling, tapping sound of typing, dialing calls… the usual office noises filled the air.

Wheel chair rolled.

"Hey, any idea what they are talking in there?"

"I'm not sure. But it's been a long time."

[…]

"Has anyone seen Tsunade?" A man with brown hair, wearing a black suit, yelled out for attention.

Peeking out from her desk, the secretary answered. "She called back a little earlier. She won't be back today at all." Sadness dreaded in her voice.

"Shizune, you really need a new boss. Tsunade probably has found a new host club."

A woman with dark straight shoulder length hair dropped her head at the comment. Shizune drown in the pile of paper works.

"Yea, you've been doing a lot to cover for her. Really Shizune, both you and Suma… Even with the good pays. Don't risk your young life." A different male voice joined in. Feeling bad for his colleagues.

"Gah, I'll kill for Suma's job. He's so lucky." The woman in the far corner couldn't stay out.

"Please, the lucky one is Iruka. Being Naruto's assistant. He's the only one gleefully skipping around here."

Iruka beamed up for his own injustice. "What are you talking about? I'm not skipping now. Damn it, Naruto is not back, Tsunade is gone. Sasuke's in the con room. Who's signing this document! I need to send it right away. I'm the assistant, not a babysitter." The poor man ranted before he returned to his desk. Panicking, his last resort was to hunt Naruto down.

"Neither way, being Uchiha-san's secretary is still the best. Even if I have to stay and work over time…"

A heel clicked, "Oh please, stop day dreaming, you're not being pay to lounge around. Geeze." Ami walk in with a folder in her hand. '_If anyone is going to be by Sasuke-kun's side, it's me. Hmp.'_ She stared again toward his office, irritated of the person inside.

[…]

Knock knock knock

"Uh...C-come in?!" Sakura shyly called out to the knocker.

"Miss Sakura. Here's refreshment for you. Is Chai tea alright?" Taki walked in with a tray on his hand.

"Thank you so much." Sakura bowed as she walked to the sofa area where he was placing the cup.

'_Bento box?'_ A bit surprise to see the traditional style meal on display, caring was the first word popped in his head about the mysterious girl.

Blushing at the mess on the table, "Oh, hee hee I should've cleaned it." She embarrassingly moved the box to put it back in place.

"Ah. It looks very delicious." Taki smiled at the girl.

"Thank you! But Sasuke-kun couldn't finish it. He was…" Blush.

They were both blushing. Memories of previous event played through their mind like a stream of horror movie. "Ehem" He nervously coughed. "I'll be leaving now. Please enjoy. And call out if you need anything. Uchiha-san will be done momentarily."

"Um..." Sakura motioned for his attention regarding the earlier incident.

"Don't worry. As Uchiha-san's secretary, I know well what to do under these…" Pause. "Circumstances'." He answered her unsaid request.

Sakura looked questioningly after his retreating back. _Circumstances...? _Had this sort of event happened all the time? A panned against the chest, Sakura was unaware of the new feeling sprouted in her.

[…]

Door opened. The two men walked out.

"I'm pleased that you're able to see through the problems. Mr. Suna." Sasuke held out his hand.

"Hmp. Yes. It has been a pleasure working with you. I'll be taking my leave now." Kankuro held out his hand to shake Sasuke's, bitterly.

He grudgingly walked away. Angry, he muttered as he walked past the office.

[…]

Walking his way to the elevator, Kankuro dialed his phone.

"He knows. Delayed the whole operation." Snapped shut. '_That meddling kid. Ruined my business. Hmp. Even in my position. The company is still under my control. That child of a brother of mine. He's clueless.'_

Ding.

o-o-o-o-o

"Uchiha-san, is everything alright now?" Taki asked as he walked out after cleaning the cups.

"Hn. Is Sakura still in the room?" He blankly stared ahead.

"Um. Yes." Taki answered as he watched Sasuke solemnly walked away.

[…]

Door open. "Taki-kun, look what I've made." Sakura jumped from her spot to show the man, who entered through the door, a beautifully swan ordainment. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're back."

'_Kun…'_"You've been here all the while I was gone?" Sasuke earnestly walked toward her as he closed the door. For someone as clueless as the pinkette, she didn't notice the way Sasuke was turning sour by the passing second.

"Yes. But Taki-kun had been keeping me company. He showed me this book."

Unable to contain it, Sakura had to snap the raven out of his sanity. Somehow hearing her address another with _that _suffice irritated him.

Grab. Shove. Sasuke had quickly pushed the girl back down on the chair and trapped her.

"Don't…Don't call out anyone else's name with the suffix 'kun'." He clutched her head hastily for a hard-core kiss. "Beside me." Kiss. "Understood?" He kissed again.

Feeling no respond from her, Sasuke back his face away. Poor angel, she was shocked frozen in the seat by his action.

Sigh. "Sakura." He gruffly whispered to her ear. "H-hmm...?" She dropped the ornament on the floor and turned to meet his glazed set of obsidians. Then to be captured in a smooth soft kiss. Slowly feeling her senses back, Sakura was making low moans.

Shyly putting her arms around Sasuke's neck, she pulled him in closer. Unknowingly, she wanted more and more.

'_Ah…Cherry blossom'_Sasuke couldn't get enough. The sudden feeling that was engulfting his mind right then. '_So soft.'_Her soft lips were massaging his own.

Slowly, tantalizingly, he slid his tongue down the navel of her neck then back up again to her lips. Hands gripped on the sides, he was afraid once he let go. Her dress would lay lifeless on the floor. '_Can't stop…'_He refused to. Kiss…more kisses.

"mm…ah…"Low gentle moans soothed his mind. As everything heated once more, Sasuke began to wander- "TEME, what's with Kankuro in the office earlier?!" Then our famous Naruto _had_ to open the door wide.

"Fuck. Does anyone know how to knock these days?" He stood up roughly from their intimate spot and kicked the side of the desk.

"Hi, Naruto." Smile. Sakura turned around in the chair with one hand waving and the other covering her slightly bruised lips. Next to her, was a very frustrated young male with his back toward the door. Was something wrong?

Twitch twitch. Naruto's mind was once again damaged. _they were doing the ...dirty... _"Hi Sakura-chan you're still here." Naruto waved to her in return.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura wondered.

Closing the door, Naruto can feel the stares and curiosity glances from the population outside. "She's home already."

"Oh?" She glanced Sasuke's way. How was she going to get back now?

"You'll have to wait til I'm off Sakura," Sasuke replied, unmoving from his spot.

Beam up, Sakura requested, "Then we can go to the market together?"

"Hn." He didn't say no.

'_Def. Sasuke is definitely changed.'_ Naruto stood in awe, watching the interaction between them._ Who are you really... Sakura...?_

"Em…So...? About Kankuro…" He glanced Sakura's way. Knowing her present was not welcomed during the moment, Sakura excused herself.

Door closed.

Not wasting any time, "You should have called me." Naruto leaned on the desk.

"Hn." Without turning around, he said, "It would take too long for you to return."

"I would have dash back here. Anyway, why was he here? Could it be…?" He turned to stare straight at Sasuke's back.

"He was here complaining why we were ignoring it and has been sending most of our resources over to the GIGI Project when their base is not even set up."

"Hm. We need to conclude the GIGI Project. As soon as it's done, this should take no longer than next month. We'll shift full gear at the LMT base after that. He should know those are not the only projects we are handling right now. Even if GIGI Corps is their opponent."

"No. GIGI is their least of worries. That remonstration in front of the construction ground..."

"Did you do any checks on it? I've been too overwhelmed." Sasuke stopped himself from turning around and punched Naruto in the face when the word 'overwhelmed_' _slipped from his lips.

But he simply replied, "Yes." It was too suspicious.

"Knew it." Naruto punched his palm. "So. Who's behind it?"

"Him. Kankuro."

"I thought I had a funny feeling when we got that kind of offering … from _him_. I should've been more careful."

"No harm was done to us besides the delaying." Sasuke brushed it aside.

"Wait, does Gaara knows?"

"Hn. I'm not intending to inform him. The problem was resolved. I don't care what kind of brothers' quarrel they have."

o-o-o-o-o

Splash. The sound of water poured in to the sink drowned out the remoteness of the washroom.

"Hmm…what should I make for dinner?" Sakura pondered as she stood in front of the sink.

-Door heavily opened.-

Click…clack…

"Oh!...Sakura-sweetie…you're still here." Ami stood by the entrance with her jaws clenching a smile.

Emerald smiled sweetly at the sight of the familiar face. "Hello. Ami-Chan. Yes. Unfortunately, Hinata-chan went home already, so I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun." The way his name rolled off her tongue made Ami more or less despised the girl.

"Oh. Well have fun staying." Ami leaned in closer to the mirror and fixed her make-up. Her lipstick adorned the color lust red.

"Thank you! I'll be out now. See you around." The pinkette smiled and exited.

Ami smiled wide as Sakura walked out. Her expression turned fouled once the sight of the girl disappeared. Gripping hard on the lipstick bar, she thought wickedly, '_Hmp. I didn't stoop this low to be here so that some b*tch can take my place. How dare she call him 'Sasuke-kun' so casually'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Miss Sakura?"

She looked up to see Taki standing in front of her carrying a stack of books.

"Oh Taki." She bowed at the man.

"What are you doing out here?" He closed in a few steps.

"Sasuke-kun is meeting with Naruto-kun right now. It's not fitting for me to be there."

"Ah. How was the book I lend you?" A gentle smile, Taki warmed up to the girl.

"Oh thank you very much. I made a really cute swan from it…but" She stopped from the images flashing through her mind when the swan fell on to the floor.

Blush!

"?" Taki blinked a few times. "Oh I'm glad."

"Um…Is there anything I can help?" She noticed the load of books in his arms.

"Oh… um…" Thinking, would Sasuke ever allow this. However, Sakura's puppy eyes were winning. "…I can't really allow you to help with anything since these are confidential files but would you like to help me straightening up the library?"

"I would love to." She happily followed Taki.

o-o-o-o-o

"Teme…" Naruto was now standing up half way to the door.

"Hn." He still hadn't move from his spot. Eyes blankly stared at the scenery in front of him.

"I know this is not my place to have a say but…"

"…" Unmoving, but he was listening.

"Hina and I were talking earl-"

"If it's about Sakura. Then there's nothing to be said." '_Like helz, anyone would believe it.' _

"Teme. I hate to admit it but Hina worries about you and …" Awkward pause. "So am I." He reached the door. "I'm sure Sakura doesn't mean any harms but remember... you're not any average guy." He walked out.

"Hn." Yes. He was not an average person. Everyone would lock him in an asylum if he said there was an angel living with him.

o-o-o-o-o

"Wow, there are so many books here." Sakura, the bookworm, was amazed.

"This is the reference room. It gets messy and cluttered often." Taki was embarrassed. Who wouldn't, to have a bunch of messy co-workers. "Shall we start?"

Sakura and Taki slowly made their way to sort out the books and documents.

A moment later, "Why haven't I seen Kakashi?" Sakura pondered.

"Oh. He's not really from our department. He is the CEO's personal adviser. He dropped by from times to times to check on things. Naruto and Tsunade are Uchiha-san's advisers."

"Oh. She was the lady who dropped by Sasuke's house before!" She realized at the name.

'_So then…the mysterious girl is really her?'_ "Well, under them are Shizune and Iruka. The lady in the navy blue and the man with the brown hair in a pony sitting by the edge. They are the advisers' assistants. And I am Uchiha-san's secretary."

"Ahhh."

"Um…I'll be back. I need to gather more from the others" He looked apolitically for leaving her.

"Alright." Sakura beamed him a smile.

o-o-o

"Taki, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke confronted the man in the hallway.

"Oh she has been helping me in the library." He answered him quickly. A bit afraid what would happen to his poor soul again.

"Hn. _Thanks._" He lightly said and walked off to find his angel leaving the man stunned.

'_Am I dreaming? …'_He purposely dropped the load of books in his arms on his foot to check. Bam. "It hurts…" He knelt to soothe his pain.

"Oy Taki, why did you do that for?" A voice called out after noticing his act.

"I think he finally snapped." Another confirmed the ill mental state of the man.

Sulked~ '_Yes I have.'_

o-o-o

"Tooo…H...High…" Sakura was struggling her way to push a book in, on the top shelve.

"Hn." '_Gasp...'_Too absorbed in forcing the book through, Sakura didn't notice the man stolidly walked up to her. Startled by his closeness, helping her, she dropped the book backward.

Bonk! "…" Groan. _"_… Sa...ku...ra…" Sasuke clutched his head in pain after the book dropped on his head.

"Ay. Sasuke-kun. You startled me." She quickly turned around.

Bending down to pick up the book, Sasuke stood up tall, easily put the book back its place. Moving his hand down without trouble, he trapped her against the bookcase.

"Now, where were we?" He leaned in, swiftly taking in her scent.

"Uh…" Blink. Blink. "Can you put this one up too?" She held up another book to him.

"?!" He blankly stared at the book. Dully grabbing the thing and put it where Sakura pointed.

"This one…oh this one too…"

'_What am I doing…?'_

o-o-o-o-o

"So many… Why won't people return it? I might need a second trip." Taki finally walked back with another big stash of books.

The pain in his foot was still thumping through. '_When was the last time I heard him say that word…'_Thinking. '_Never. What's wrong with him today?'_

-"heehee" Giggles were emitted behind the library door.-

"?!"

-"Sasuke-kun, push…harder… wait wait ...pull it out…"-

"What the …#$%^&*" Taki's mind went numb at the grunts and rustled noises.

Shakily moved his hand near the doorknob, he was fighting in his mind whether he should open the door or not. _'Should I just stand here and guard. What are those two thinking? Anyone could've walked in.'_Turning around, he slyly glanced around. '_No one is on the right, not the left.'_

Backing to getting more of a view at the corner, he accidentally slipped and dropped a couple books in his arms. Quickly bent down to pick it up, he dropped the rest and the door was bumped open.

Creak. Open.

"Huh?!" Sakura's surprised voice came out.

'_Oh Shit, not again.'_He closed his eyes and turned around, terrified of what he might see.

"What are you standing there? Come and move this with me." Sasuke's mono-toned voice came out to haunt the man.

Taki slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura standing on the side holding Sasuke's jacket while he was on the floor, sleeve cuffs rolled.

"Uchiha-san?" Poor Taki was confused.

"How long does it takes for you to move five feet?" He was getting annoyed.

"Oh yes." Taki dropped the books to the side and rushed over. "Why are we moving this bookcase?"

"I'm sorry. I accidentally dropped the keys between the wedges there. We tried to reach for it with sweeper but… the thing was shoved inward. Well now you're here, both of you can lift it up while I grab it." Sakura answered.

Sasuke stoically stared. "Hn." '_I should be doing something else.'_

"Uh…alright on three … one ... two..." Lift. Grab. "Yay!"

"How...oofp…did you drop it in there?" Taki asked as he struggled to put the bookcase down while Sasuke simply settled with ease.

"Uh…" Sakura glanced to the side blushing. Sasuke was sitting on the floor looking indifferently at another direction too.

'_They did do something.' __Twitching. Afraid of touching anything in the library. He was scared what kind of deed they have done._

[…]

_Roughly push up against the bookcase. Sasuke attacked Sakura with his nonstop kissing and touching._

_"Mmm…" She was grabbing hard to his shoulders as he lifted her higher with his thigh._

_"Ah…" She breathed out hard once Sasuke released her lips to attack her neck and everywhere else he could get a hold of._

_"Wait…Someone might come in." Slightly pushing on his hands, which were on her thighs under the dress, no respond, but he gave her tight squeezed in respond. Sakura thrashed her head about._

_Kiss …lick…._

_"Ooohhh…" Moans… knowing she was powerless against the man, Sakura deliberately reached to the two sides. She grabbed onto anything that was in reach. Even the bookcase… it was shaken by their slightly rough movements._

_Push… slide…drop… Kling!_

_"?!"_

_"Hn." Didn't care… continued on kissing…_

_"Wah, Sasuke-kun … wait for a minute…" She roughly pushed him backward._

[…]

Feeling the awkward silence, Taki changed the subject.

"It's my fault I shouldn't leave it out like that." He gently reached out for Sakura to put the keys on his palm.

"Hn. It is. Those are keys to the Confidential File rooms. You should be more aware of them." Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat on the ground. "I'm going back to my room. Sakura?" He turned back to look at the girl.

"I'll stay to clean up the mess." Sakura held out his jacket as Sasuke unrolled his sleeves.

"Fine then." He put the jacket neatly back on.

Taki was astounded at the sight of Sakura and Sasuke. Last time he saw Sasuke with a woman. He wouldn't even let her two feet near him. Twitch … twitch … '_too weird.'_

"Taki…" He received no response. Annoyed. "Taki…"

"Oh. Yes? Uchiha-san." He startled, then straightened up.

"Before returning to this, I want all files about LMT project we had done with Kankuro on my desk."

"Yes, I'll get right on it right away." He bowed after Sasuke.

Sakura stood on the side watching the interaction between the worker and the boss.

o-o-o-o-o

The afternoon sun finally moved its way across the sky. The horizon was lightly illuminatingly red. Sakura lay on the floor of the library looking out from the grand glass window. '_That woman…'_her mind returned to the image she founded earlier '_now that I think about it…She look very familiar. Where have I seen her before?'_

Knock…Knock… "Sakura?"

"Yes?!" She quickly sat up.

"Oh. I am sorry. I made you cleaned the whole place." Taki uneasily poked his head in.

"It's not a problem. I offered to help." She smiled at him.

"Here is a cup of tea for you. I still need to finish searching files for Uchiha-san." Smile,"...once he required something. It needs to be done by the end of the day."

"Thank you." She took the cup from the tray. "I'm sure it's only because he's a hard worker."

Nervously laugh…"Yes…Yes he is…" '_Obsessively a hard working freak.'_

"Working for him. You're a hard worker too."

Touched. '_No one has ever appreciated my work effort.'_ "I have to return now." Again, he felt bad to leave Sakura with boredom. "There aren't much interesting reads in here. I could get someone to grab you some magazines. _Those women out there, they have drawers of those._" He whispered the last part.

"Nah nah … I'm fine. I kinna like these more." She tapped lightly on the little pile of books beside her.

"Oh..." A bit surprise at her choice of books, but none the less, a gentle smile he gave, "alright." Taki left after closing the door. '_You are different.' __He felt somewhat soothing from just exchanging a small talk with Sakura. Taki calmly made his way back to Sasuke._

Click. Clack. "Suma…Being the dog as always."

Stopped in place, '_Ami'_his hand gripped the tray tight.

Click…click… the sound got closer.

Smirked. "Really. You've been a very obedient dog to Sasuke-kun. Now even for his bitch? How sad is your life? Being pushed around by someone five years your juniors."

Walked away, Taki ignored the woman's words.

"Hmp." Ami reached the door of the library. She leered through the glass door.

Face twisted with disgust at the sight of the girl innocently reading. '_Go ahead. Keep acting your part. Wearing that lil mask of your, you pinkie bitch. You'll be thrown away soon. Like all the other trashes, he had been__mistakenly__playing with.'_

She slowly walked away. '_He'll soon realize that I'm the__right__woman.'_

o-o-o

O-O-O-O-O-O

o-o-o

Flutter…Flutter…Drop….

A small wrapped package dropped onto Sasuke's living room coffee table.

o-o-o-o-o

"Have a good day"

"Hey let's go see that new bag. I heard it's out already."

"Small drink anyone?"

"See you tomorrow."

Drawers were closed, computers shut off, chairs pushed in.

A day ended.

[…]

"Uchiha-san." The door crept opened by a high-pitched voice. "I thought since you and Taki-san have been working so _hard_ all afternoon. I thought I should be in his place and bring your coffee." She agonizingly walked in from the door holding a tray of coffee.

Didn't care, Sasuke kept on reading.

Ami annoyingly placed the tray on his desk.

"Hn. Knock next time you come in." He flipped a page.

Hurt. "Oh. I am sorry. I was in such a hurry to get you your coffee…Woospe!" Ami _accidentally_ spilled the drink on Sasuke's lap. Warm, slightly burning water splattered on his knee, closely dripping down.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not finding the situation to be well to his liking.

"I am soo ...sooo sorry. I'm so clumsy." Ami said as she rushed over behind the desk to dab the stain with her already prepared towel.

Twitch… '_How bothersome.'_He abruptly grabbed her wrist.

'_Bingooo…'_She sang out the tune in her head.

He pushed her backward. "Don't. I have spare clothe. Just clean up the mess on the floor." He threw her_branded_ towel on the floor and stood, walking away to his office closet.

Pulling out the covered extra suit, Sasuke just ignored the woman and marched out.

Kneeling on the floor, she was clutching the towel, tearing it in two.

o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"It's nothing. I was getting bored in the room anyway…Where is everyone?" Sakura looked around as she was walking beside Taki with a small stack of folders.

"Oh it's already passed five. They probably had gone home already. I'm staying a bit longer to sort out this last batch for Uchiha-san." He happily replied the girl.

"Sakura…?" A rough voice interrupted.

In front of the two was a very _very_annoyed man, holding a suit on his way to the men's bathroom. Staying in his room was too dangerous.

"Oh … what happened to you?" Sakura noticed the very visible stain.

In a quick motion, Sasuke walked over where the two stood and took away the files. He gave them to the man beside her while putting the suit in the empty space of her hands. "Come." He dragged her along.

[caw caw caw]

Taki stood standoffish for a moment. He diverted his attention away from the couple and continued his way back to Sasuke's room. He turned the corner to see Ami annoyingly walked out of Sasuke's room carrying a tray. She turned toward him, and her face twisted in many disgusted ways.

"Ami…" Laugh. "being a substitute dog? Spilling coffee, don't you think that's …old. But then again … so are you." Taki tilted his head to a side.

"Hmp…Don't be cocky. I'll soon be Mrs. Uchiha. You'll be the first once to walk out of here." She stomped away.

He shook his head at the woman and proceeded his way in to the room.

'_Hmm…she didn't even clean it up well.'_Placing the files on top of another one, his personality kicked in_. 'I need a mop.'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Uh…Sasuke-kun…I don't think I should be in here." Sakura anxiously looked around as she stood against the sink counter of the _male's bathroom._

Rustle rustle. Sounds of Sasuke undressing echoed from behind the thin wall.

Slam. The swinging door of the feeble stall forced open. Sasuke walked out freshly dressed in a new clean suit. The old one was easily trashed away. "It might take a little while more." He meant the work he had to finish for the day.

"Uh?...Oh… it's fine! I just hope I'm not being a distraction to you." Innocently tilted her head.

'_You really have no idea…Do you.'_He looked down at her as he fixed his tie.

"Hn."

o-o-o-o-o

"Put those over there. What was the project we did in o'two'?"

"Um…" He rustled through papers. "… Uh…The Summer Grand Auditorium. Kankuro was also the advisor."

"Hn. O'three?"

"Grand Chivalry Hotels. That was a fourteen months project." Taki quickly answered.

"I know the rest since then."

Riinnng…Rinnng…"Oh I'm sorry." Apologizing, he bowed as Sasuke waved him away. "Hello? Oh Hi." Paused. "Yes. I'm still in offi…" Taki walked out.

Sasuke finally gave himself a tiny break after Taki disappeared. He looked over the side and noticed…'_She must be tired'_Sakura was lying partially on his sofa sleeping away, after reading a book about European's architectures.

Standing up from his chair, grabbing his jacket, he strode lightly over to the girl. Covering her with his jacket, '_Hn',_he sat down besides her, moving his fingers to brush her bang across the side.

'_What is your mission with me?'_He amused himself with a thought. '_Trying to seduce me? Because you sure are doing a'…_ Closing in, her sleeping face was too tempting.

"Uchiha-san. Oh…"Awkward pause. "I'm sorry. I thought I turned my phone off." Taki apologized quickly then looked away.

"Go home. Call it a day. Quickly straighten up everything up for me. I'll take the essential files home." He stood up and walked over to the desk.

Shock "Yes!" He dashed over to complete the task. '_I'm free.' _

"Taki…" Sasuke's sudden voice startled the man. A long pause, he finally continued, "where is the best fresh supermarket around here?" He awkwardly asked.

"?!"

o-o-o-o-o

[7:37 pm]

The time on the electronic clocked was brightly lid red in the office. Most main lights of the office were off, beside the light in one specific room. Sasuke intensely focused on reading a number of files. All of a sudden, the silence of the room was disturb with…Sakura turning slightly.

Bam!

"Ow…" Sakura whimpered out her pain as she sat up from the floor.

'_She moves a lot during sleep.'_

"Huh…" Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light brightly lid in the room and noticed nightfall outside the window. "Oh how long have I been asleep?" She soothed her pain.

"Not long. I'm only clearing things up then we'll go."

"Ah" A small yawn, she walked to his side but stopped. "Woah!" The beautiful night scene in front of her was such amazement. Stunningly breathtaking, her voice escaped. Konoha nightfall was truly a spectacular scene.

"Beautiful isn't it." Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes…" She slowly walked near the window. This was the first time she saw Konoha's night city. First night was too busy taking care of the sick Uchiha. Second night, Ino attacked her.

"Hn." Inwardly, he felt proud. "Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o

At one of the grandest super market, heavily crowded even after dinnertime, a pair was walking along the aisle.

"For a minute there, I thought you won't be home until late. So what makes the King oh so nice to let you off a tad bit early today?" A girl with long black wavy hair walked ahead, pushing a shopping cart.

Rubbing the back of his head, Taki followed closely behind her. "You wouldn't believe it if I tell you.'

"Oh come-on. I've been hearing all sort of stories about him from you. He sounds like one of those four-eyes freak who never leave his office or home. Those close-closet guys who only breathe and eat 'work'."

Inwardly laughing to himself, '…_Wait until you see him.'_

She continued to zoom the cart though the pasta lane. "Spaghetti is fine for tonight?"

Uninterestedly, he replied, "Uh. Sure."

"Oh come on … show a little enthusiasm. I'm cooking a dinner for you."

"Yes. Yes… I'd love to have spaghetti." He dropped his head and ruggedly followed.

"Nah, I'm feeling more … oooh Pizza….I'll make my signature dish tonight!" She moved the cart further down the flour section.

'_I rather stay in late.'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura … when are you going to be done…" A tall, dark hair man stood looming beside a heavily piled cart, full of groceries.

"Wait wait… I'm getting the important stuff, since you don't have much." Sakura was looking through the different brands of flour. '_Cake mix … hmm..?'_

"You're not planning to clean out this whole market are you?" He glanced to the side.

"If you want me to." She joked. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun can afford it right?" To Sakura's amusement, Sasuke's face changed color. Shopping with him was fun.

Sakura had been zooming through the market to grab whatever she deemed necessarily. For the Uchiha, all he could do was following close behind. His job was scaring off the lecherous eyes that had been stalking the girl. Her brightly pink hair wasn't doing anything to help camouflaging them.

o-o-o-o-o

"Omg. You wouldn't believe. I think I just saw a super male model. My gosh what a hunk I found."

"?!"

"Geeze…I was over there looking for dough flour. I saw _the most gorgeous_ man. Dark, handsome, he has those _'Oooh I'm Bad'_ auras around him. Strangely, he was with a little girl. His sister? … Her hair color was a bit …what can I say… It's creative…but utterly strange." The wavy hair girl continued her ranting at Taki.

'_Strange hair…?'_

"Pink. It looks strange but somewhat fitting! Hmm… Kids these days. Oooh I wonder… if I come here often enough. I'll get to 'accidentally' meet him…" Nudge. "What jah think?" She placed the bag in the cart and pushed it away.

'_Pink …?! … Could it be …He actually came…'_ Taki looked around_. _

o-o-o-o-o

"_Uh…Taki… where is the best fresh supermarket around here?" He awkwardly asked._

"_?!"_

"_Just tell me." He uneasily pushed his hands deeper in to his pockets._

"_O-oh…Um here. I'll give you the address." He happily wrote it down._

"_Hn." Longer awkward pause. "…Thank." Sasuke quickly snatched the paper from the man's hand. "You should leave now."_

"_Ah ...yes I should." Bow. "Good night Uchiha-san. Please tell so for Sakura for me too. Thank you." And he was out of his door. His eyes caught the sleeping Sakura and a smile formed._

o-o-o-o-o

"Lyn. That's all, right? Let's go check these out…Now!" He quickly pushed the cart through.

"Wah?! But I still need the veggie." She called out to him.

"I know this small shop near my house, we can go there. It's ...uh ...fresher..."

o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura." Sasuke was irritatingly extremely out of control, beyond annoyed.

"Super light or heavy duty...hmm?" Sakura was taking her time weighting the two brands. She ignored the burning dark aura man standing behind her.

* * *

Hello again. See See? I'm not being a bad author. lol. and guess what...I'm thinking of posting Where Are You too...{or maybe not} HA. I've been happy lately. So please don't hate me! I need more loving.


	6. Sweet Icing

**Chapter 6**

Door clicked.

"So tired…" Sakura wined as she dropped the groceries bags on the kitchen floor. Sasuke ruggedly followed behind with his hands full. '_Last time I'm taking her.'_

"You know, these things…don't need to be bought." He stated as his eyes searched through bags of house products. "I've been hiring people to buy them."

"Hm…but the food needs to be handpicked for freshness." She was unloading the bags and putting them neatly where they belong.

"Hn. Just … get the food…" Pause. "… next time."

"Sure sure…" She waved him away completely engrossed with the knick-knacks they had just bought. Twitch. Her commanding attitude was annoying him. He stood aside watching the Angel as she moved through his kitchen. A soft sigh, he left her and walked to his office with his briefcase. Passing the coffee table, he noticed... '_I don't remember this being here.'_Hand picked up the neatly wrapped velvet packed. '_To: Apprentice Angel. Sakura Har...'_

Small hand quickly reached to snatch the package away. Sakura jumped out of nowhere to attack him from seeing it, but he already caught the whole name. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hurriedly hid the package behind her. "It's for me...t-thankyou!"

"Hn." Hiding his curiosity, he turned to walk away and let the girl ran back to the kitchen with her little secret.

o-o-o-o-o

Knock. Knock. The door slowly opened.

"Sasuke-kun?... Dinner is ready." Sakura poked her head in.

Sasuke was sitting behind the desk in his home office, much different to his company; this one was more warm and homey style. Rows of books lined the walls.

"I'll be out soon." His face buried in the stack of file.

Excited, Sakura beamed a smile then ran out.

Fifteen minutes had passed. She set out the last minute dish.

Twenty minutes flew by. Sasuke still hadn't emerged from the hall.

"Hmp…" Sakura was sitting at the dining area, angrily swinging her legs. Jumping off her chair, she stomped to Sasuke's office. Door thrashed open to reveal a stuffy Angel. Before Sasuke could react, Sakura already grabbed his sleeve and successfully pulled the man out.

"Sit! Eat!" Sakura stood on the nearby chair pointing down.

He was at a bit shocked by her action.

"You need to eat. Stop overworking yourself Sasuke-kun."

Cocking an eyebrow, Sasuke knowingly stated, "Hn, whose fault was it wasting my time." He straightened himself after putting the file folder on the side, and then picked up his chopsticks.

Embarrassed, he was talking about how the market trip took a big portion of his time. Sakura glooly looked down.

"Still, you n-need to eat Sasuke-kun."

"!" Obsidian looked up from his bowl to see Sakura had picked up a piece of tomato for him. "Thanks..." Softly muttering, he held out his bowl to catch it.

A smile, Sakura warmly brightened up the dinner with her angelic aura.

[...]

Between the stillness of the atmosphere, sounds of utensils clinking against each other was the only thing heard. Sasuke and Sakura were having a tranquil dinner. Warm feelings filled up the room once again. Glancing up now and then at the girl, Sasuke suddenly detected something behind her by the toaster '… _Sparkles?'_ He suddenly stood up from his seat and moved toward the object.

"?!" Sakura looked up strangely after him then her eyes widened. '_Gah, I forgot all about that.'_

"What is this?" He careful took out the scroll and turned to Sakura.

"The Past!" She blurted out.

"What?" He looked oddly at it.

"It's an Angel's scroll. The Past allows me to read about anyone's past." Emerald widened, afraid he would drop the sacred object from the way he held it.

Chuckle. "Really." He tossed the scroll to her then returned to resume his belated dinner.

Her heart almost jumped out from her chest when Sasuke was being careless like that. "You don't believe me? …For someone who had seen angels. You shouldn't question it."

Amused, he ate with his eyebrow raised.

A bit upset at Sasuke's arrogant attitude, "Fine, I'll try something…" A long pause, "… uh …actually I don't really know how to work this." She pouted at the scroll.

Sasuke chuckled at the girl's childlike act.

"Wuahhh…" Sakura eyes…. Widen with amazement at Sasuke's pure laughter. It sounded like laughter to her coming from Sasuke

"Hmp…What if I try this … I want to know whose Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" She closed her eyes, then thought hard. The scroll suddenly flashed lights and Sakura eyes opened. For a split second, she was pulled into a scene.

[caw caw caw]

"N…naruto…?!" Sakura exclaimed out in shock. "He was your first kiss?!"

"Pfft…" Cough cough. Choking on his soup, Sasuke's face was turning blue. He couldn't believe it was real. "Lies!" He quickly regained conscious and jumped to grab the dangerous thing.

"Wah!" Sakura pulled the thing out of his way.

"Give me!"

"No!" Who knew what he would do to the sacred scroll.

"Sakura." He growled. Sasuke realized the danger from the object held in Sakura's hands.

"I won't use it again."

"Lie." He growled.

Hurt, she felt like a bullet had just entered her chest. "No. I'm not!" Angels never lie. Sakura stood her ground on the kitchen top looking determinedly down at Sasuke.

"I will not use it again, ever. The Warden gave it to me, but I won't use it. I don't need this. The Past is useless to me. I don't want to be dependent anymore. I want everyone else to stop seeing me as nothing but a useless angel who couldn't even pass a test. But most importantly I want to know more about you!" Her hands held tighter to the scroll. Her voice softened, "...all by myself"

Rendered speechless by her words, Sasuke stood aloof looking up at the girl.

"By tomorrow's morning, I'll return it. I promise. Angels don't lie. You can't destroy it."

He continued to look up at her with a step forward.

"You're fault … f-for digging it out." Afraid, she held on tightly to the scroll. Backing up slowly…

"Sakura …" He slowly advanced toward her. She backed a few steps. Without realize the end of the counter was a step away, Sakura missed her foot, "Wahhh."

"Ooffp…" Sasuke quickly caught the girl in time. They tumbled down onto the floor with Sakura fully on top while Sasuke cushioned her from the fall. "Uhhh…" A short moment, Sakura regained her conscious and quickly scooted away.

"I'm not going to burn it …as much as I really want to…" He rubbed his aching back. '_I knew it. You're going to hurt yourself one way or another.'_

She noticed his pain. "I'm sorry." Sasuke did that to stop her from getting hurt. She hurdled forward to hug him.

'_Soft…'_"Hn."

"Is your back alright?" She looked at him as her hand moved along his back with her face buried in his chest.

Twitch. He pushed her away, "Let's finish dinner," and stood up abruptly.

o-o-o-o-o

Clean dishes racked away, kitchen tops sparkled, and sweet lemony scent of the nearly baked cake filled the air. Sasuke sat on the inner stool, finishing his read of the file while drinking wine. Sakura was happily stirring her bowl of her sweet _sweet_ icing. '_Mmm~~Yum!'_

"Sasuke-kun! Here taste this…" Sakura slowly creep the spoon up near his mouth.

"No." He backed his face away.

"Gawh…Why." She pouted.

He turned his head toward her. "I hate sweets." Thump! His heart beat faster at the sight. Sasuke stared mindlessly of the Angel sitting on the next stool. She innocently licked off the extra icing on the spoon and was oblivious to his burning gaze. His blood pulse slowly rushed south.

Gripping on the folder, he stood up and about to make his way to the office. It was to get away from ... _Such a little vixen._

"Wah, this is going to be the best cake I've ever made! Sasuke-kun…will you bring it to Taki tomorrow? Oh…Can I go with you to your office tomorrow. I'll wake up super early to make the best lunch too. Taki will also get his share . I have to return the favor. Hee…Taki is going to love thi-" Before another word can slip out, she was muffled. "…mmmpph …mpphh." Sasuke had put his broad hand over her mouth and grabbed her by the waist.

"Stop." He forcefully pulled her backward causing the bowl to flip and turned. The icing splattered over the counter.

Roughly, his lips reeled Sakura.

"You…" He kissed the back of her neck, "are ..." kiss her shoulder "…my…" kiss the side of her cheek "…Angel."Then he spun her around.

Dark lusting orbs looked intently through the pure untainted greens.

"Don't mention any other. Understand?" He lifted her onto the counter and trapped her with his body. His head bent down and rested on her shoulder. Breathing in her scent, now infused with the sweet icing and lemony aroma from the cake.

Sakura was rigid under him.

"Hn?" He moved his head from side to side, tickling her neck with his nose, fanning her skin with his hot breath. "Ah…" '_I'll take that as a yes…for now.'_

Chills were running up and down Sakura's back. She shivered at the contact. Clutching on to his shoulder, her mind blazed by the sensation from his simple touches.

Her legs were hanging over the counter, separated by Sasuke leaning in further against her to increase their proximity. Hands seized her waist to hold her in place.

Chuckle. "You really need to stop squirming around." '_Or I can't hold myself.'_

Sakura hugged tightly around his head, pressing it against her chest as he moved his hands from her waist to skip his fingers upon her thigh. The mischievous digits slid the dress up to reveal more of her luscious porcelain skin.

"Sakura…relax…" She was hugging too hard. All he could feel was her soft breasts but see nothing.

He grabbed her hand and lay her down across the counter. The hem of her dress was flipped further up to reveal her bare waist.

Moving his hand to memorize her every curves, he kissed each sweet spot.

"S-stop..." She noticed the forgotten spilled bowl of icing. "S..sasu...ke-k...un…The...i-cing..." Pointing at the icing dripping it way down the floor, it was going to make a big mess.

Sasuke was too busy mesmerizing by her scent and the taste of her skin to care. He could not hear the girl's whimpers.

Tightly closed her legs, she wanted his attention. "S-sasuke- Kun!..."

Slightly pounding on the counter, he couldn't breathe between her thighs. "Sakura…loosen your legs." He choked out from being caught by the neck.

Loosened up, propping by her elbows, she looked at Sasuke. "The bowl spilled. Look at what you made me dropped." She regrettably looked at the mess, circling her finger in the melting icing. "Such a waste," she whispered.

Sasuke looked apathetically at the mess.

"Who said?" He grasped her hand and with his eyes fixed on her, he slowly licked up the small lean fingers clean.

Her skin tinkled from the tip of the finger to the core of her nerves at the sight. Sasuke pulled the girl in for another long, soft kiss. He let her taste the icing sweetness. The girl slowly gave in. She wanted more of the unknown sweetness that was Sasuke. '_Hn.'_He amused at Sakura's forwardness in her kiss.

Finally giving in after what seemed to be eternity, her mind hypnotized by his charm; she became frail from the spine. Splurging her body backward, breathing heavily, half-lid eyes were gazing at him Emeralds took in the sight of the man who had his arms on the counter, looming over her.

In a cool conditioned room, both bodies were radiating extreme heat.

Heavily breathing, "Hah…Sasuke..kun...hah…w-hat...har…are you…doing?" She looked questioningly as Sasuke were moving about.

"Ooh!" Suddenly, she felt a rupture of coolness from a cold smooth metal spoon running up and down her thigh.

"Nothing. Just making myself a treat." Amusingly putting the metal spoon in his mouth, he lifted her dress over her head and carelessly threw it across over the counter. Too weak to protest, Sakura innocently listened to his reason, "Wouldn't want the pretty dress ruined." He dipped the spoon in the nearby pile of icing.

Closing her eyes, Sakura felt a soft and smooth sticky substance sliding down her inner thigh. Anticipating for what to come, her chest was tight.

Lick

"?!" She felt her muscles contracted at the touch of Sasuke's tongue. K-ling. The spoon left forgotten on the marble floor. Working his tongue on her thigh, Sasuke tried his hardest to concentrate on cleaning up the sticky mess as well and holding down her legs.

"Mmnm!" She clutched her mouth from emitting the strange sound, the feeling was too much and too strange for her to hold.

"Sa...ku...ra...c'mon... don't hide...do whatever you want…let it out." He was whispering onto her skin. Moving up to face her, he gripped her head, her blossom hair. "Open your eyes." Her lids slowly opened to take in the sight of Sasuke hovering over her. His eyes were glazed, his breath was fogged, and sweats were forming on his skin.

He dipped down for another kiss. Sakura hands shyly, slowly slithered up to grasp on his soft black locks, pulling him down for more. He truly captivated her and everything that belong to her.

Kiss. Tug. Pull. Sakura was now sitting, with her back curved, her upper body fortunately propped by her arms.

While they were indulged in their heated activity, Sasuke slowly glided over and grabbed a handful of the icing while his other sneaked to the back to find the hook of her white lace bra, the barrier that had been keeping his prizes away from view.

Pull. Tug. Snap. Sakura's bra came out with ease.

"!" She suddenly pulled down her hands to cover her generous torso from feeling the lack of constricted covering around the chest. It took her all day to get used to the under armor.

Timidly lowering her head to a side, with her arms crossed over the loosely hanging bra, Sasuke felt a pan in the pit of his stomach looking down at her. '_How chaste.'_

Peeling her arms slowly, Sasuke held it next to his face, licked off the icing from his hand dripping down her arm. Slowly, advancing, trickling down to her shoulder, sticky wet trail of the melted icing made its way down, around to her perky nipples. He continued to pour more icing down her body.

His eyes gazed a burning hole in her mind. So dark, so enticing, such authoritative, powerful ogle at her twin mounds. Her breast were now covered with white icing like two shortcakes with strawberries on top.

Holding the hands out to finally pulled her bra off, he leaned in to swiftly intake the sweet aromas_. 'Sugary sweet_ _cherry blossom.'_

She was like drug. _So addictive._He couldn't let go.

Lick.

"Haaaah!" Sakura let out a loud squeal from the sudden contact.

"I…hah...t-thought…ooh…you don't…like…" Holding her breath. "…sweet." Speaking was really hard when there was a heart throbbing young man massaging you with his tongue.

"Hn." He moved up to look at her. "No. I hate sweet." Kiss. '_But I love it when it's on you.'_

Letting go of her wrists, he continued his mischievous action of running his calloused hands about her soft body, resting them on her mounds, as their tongue battle resumed.

Natural instinct caught up to her mind, as Sakura tightly crossed her legs, pulling Sasuke closer and left no space between their bodies…

Grip! He uncontrollably clutched her peaks hard as he felt her core against his. '_Damn.'_

"Oww…" She let out a complaint and tried to push his hands away. Her legs loosened.

Notice the girl whimpered in pain, "Ah…" He apologetically softened his touch and slowly moved his hand in circular motion.

Brute force softened. "Ooohh…" She was now moaning loudly, eyes closed with her hands gripped his collar.

"Better?" He smirked as her head slowly nodded.

He dipped down to continue their kiss. "S-sasuke-k-kun.." A low whispering voice whimpered against his lips. "T-take this off..." It could get messy for him too.

"?" He backed away a little to look at the girl. Chuckle. "This? You can take it off…" He amusingly replied while placing his lips against her forehead.

Blush. A small a battle took place in the pinkette's head before her small hands shyly moved to unbutton his shirt slowly, one at a time.

"Like what you see?" He throatily muttered in to her ear.

Slender fingers gripped tightly on his shirt, embarrassed at his word.

"Huh?" He chuckled, resting his head on hers.

"Hmp…" Pouting, she looked at him then shakily resumed her little quest. Hesitantly pushing his shirt back to reveal more of his chisel chest, those rounds of running every morning and regular trips to the gym, did more than good to his health. Helping her removing his shirt, he shifted his lips to kiss her lightly on the eyelids. The white shirt was now nothing but a pile on the floor next to the forgotten spoon and bra.

Quickly seizing her thighs, he moved the long slender legs to let her embraced his waist. Closing their gap, the action let their bare skins touched. Both were feeling more aroused by the stickiness of the icing.

Sliding his hand under her sweet bottoms, he lifted her slightly off the counter making her hang on to him. Sakura urgently held on to his shoulder, letting him feel her harden peaks slightly brushed against his.

Anxiety was building from the bottom of his stomach. Blood pumped, it was rushing south. Sasuke was at the peak of his control. "Sakura….Sakura…Sakura…" He eerily blew into her ear. "Can you feel it?" Removing his hands from her bottom, he relocated it to her waist. The girl slightly slid down.

"?!" She jumped at the slight touch of his very painful … hard… noticeable …arousal.

Smirking at her reaction, Sasuke went down on his knees taking the girl with him.

"Aren't you an innocent _angel_?" Hands gripping the handles hard, he trapped the girl between his arms. He turned his head to the side to stare into her lusting green orbs glazed with fogged. Spreading her thighs further apart, he dipped his head next to her ear. Green eyes followed every action. Hands holding her lips again from emitting unrecognizable noise.

His fingers were playing with the strings of her last piece of garment. "I'm going to taint you. Sakura Ha...ru...no." He agonizingly breathed into her ear. Knowing from his experience how good and effective such words would turn a girl on. Full name gave such authoritative power. However, he did not expect the following reaction.

Shock! "No!" With full force, Sakura pushed him from her.

"Fuck?" Sasuke was slammed backward by surprised. Unexpected, the turn of event was totally not, what he anticipated.

"No …no…no….Don't…." Sakura uncontrollably recoiled to hide her bare body. Shakily held her body tight, green eyes were dilated and scanning the floor frenziedly. At the mention of her last name made the girl's mind mad.

"Sakura?" Sasuke noticed her strange behavior.

"Sakura!" He inched closer trying to grab her wrists, attempting to calm the girl.

"No…No!...No! Sakura thrashed violently as if being touched by a deadly predator.

"Sakura…!" Withdrew her hand and slapped him hard, she scratched a line down his cheek. Kicks and punched were now discharged from the tiny body.

"Damn it…calm down… It's me …" He dodged aside to avoid her frantic act.

"Get away from me…!" She was really hitting him now.

"It's me…" Sasuke quickly grab a hold of her wrist. '_Finally.'_Fully using his body to trap her down, Sasuke thought he was successful but...Bam! "Gah!" Using her head, she gave him a hard hit.

Ignoring his pounding bum on the head, he vigorously pushed the girl's body back on to the ground. Obsidian stared. "Damn it. It's me. Sasuke." Not knowing what he can do to pull her out of her shock, Sasuke decided to shock the girl with a tight kiss. Disregarding her beating against him, he kept a hold of her lips with his own.

Surprisingly, she slowly composed, her struggle stopped after a long painful moment.

Hard breathing, "What the hell was that…?" He lifted his head to look down at the stunned girl. Her dilated eyes were now normal.

Hug. "Sasuke-kun." She hugged him tightly by the neck.

Feeling tears running down his shoulder, he had no idea what else to do other than closing his arms around her slender waist. "Uh…" trying to utter a word of comfort. Nothing could be form into word from his limited list of emotional vocabularies. Rough, "What happened?" His voice was not suitable for that question. It was cold no matter what.

"I...I...don't know…" Her fingers tightened. Something told Sasuke this had happened before.

"Are you alright now?" Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Hn." Seeing she didn't want to explain any further. He kept his silence. Staying in place, the room was again overflowing with quietness.

'_What's wrong?'_His hand moved to stroke her back. Still with the girl held on tight, Sasuke reached for the nearby shirt and covered the girl exposed body.

Shifted to lift Sakura from the ground, he carried her bridal style.

"?" She was shaken by the surprise alteration of their comfort location. "Where are we going…?" She uttered as Sasuke walked away from the kitchen.

"Bathroom."

"!" She lightly fidgeted in his arms. "B-but the mess…" Looking for a reason to slow him down.

"Hn." Ignoring her protest, he didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"You actually think I care about cleaning up that mess?" '_Cleaning you up is more interesting.'_He believe she needed something to distract her from the previous moment. He could feel her body shook, still.

"Yes." She determinedly looked at him.

Glancing back. "Hn." He settled her down. _It does look disturbing._

Sakura slowly made her way to the kitchen when a pair of familiar arms lifted her up and placed her on a nearby stool. "Stay." He muttered, "I'll do it."

Like a lost puppy, she stayed in place as Sasuke moved about to clean the mess.

[...]

"Mop the floor first."

"Wait… rinse it out."

"There's more over there."

"Be careful…"

Let's say…Sasuke wasn't exactly dependent when he was in college.

'_At least she's back to normal.'_He continued his task of cleaning. His arousal just had to wait. Sigh.

_Who's exactly the guardian here?…_

Their night wasn't over yet… it was only past eleven…

* * *

I just realized...i still have like 60 chapters to do...the fk...Who let me do this?!


	7. Bubble Bath and Wine

**Chapter 7**

"Sakura…get in…"

She shook her head.

"Sakura…"

"I c-can…do it my...self"

"No. Now get in…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Damn it. It's your fault…"

"How is it mine? You poured the icing on me…"

"Hn."_Touché_

[…]

In the master bathroom, a steamy bath was filled. Mirrors fogged. A very frustrated man and a blushing Angel had their little moment.

"Well, I cleared up the kitchen that was my end of the deal. Now this is yours." He moved closer to the girl skimpily dressed in his shirt. It was dreadfully closed from his view.

"W-we never m-made any deal." The steam slowly blushed up her skin tone.

"I did." Stretching out his arms to lift her off the ground, his determined look swayed her decision.

"F-Fine…" Shivered from his touch, she looked to the side. "Just...just …Don't look...um, turn around"

Annoyed, "What's the different…I alr-" Smirk. He finally noticed the way she moved her hands to cover her innocent. It couldn't be help then. Truth was, he had never had to deal with female as genuine and pure as she. Any women would fall on her knees and strip bare at the first second if he want. But this Angel, the epiphany of all the phenomenal happenings, was harder to catch. Putting the girl back down, he turned to stare at the white towel hanging on the wall. Ears perked at the sound of Sakura removing his shirt and the slight sound of strings being untied. His blood pulse quickened south again. '_I really need to…'_His pants was getting excessively tight. '_Finally.'_Sasuke chuckled to himself as he listened to the wading water in the tub.

"Are you done?" His voice became raspy from the dried throat.

"W-wait…Sasuke-kun! It's just plain water." Sakura realized it was no different under water or not. Her nude body was completely exposed.

"Ah…" Finally getting the problem, '_I cannot believe the Dobe's useless gifts would come in handy. I should have kept that massage chair.'_Opening the tall closet by the door, he pulled out a decorative bottle. The word _bubble bath _sparkles and memories of Naruto haunted his mind. Shaking his head, Sasuke turned to resume his little task.

"Eeep!" Quickly jolted around to hide her body from Sasuke's view, Sakura questioned the sensation of liquid poured into the bath.

'_Is this enough?'_He wondered. "Sakura, stirred the water around."

"?!" She listened to his command unquestionably. Adding more water, bubbles finally started to form around Sakura.

"Wah." Her eyes widened at the sight of the over flowing bubbles. "Neat!" She happily moved about in the tub as the bubbles slowly cover the whole surface, masking her body.

'_Damn it, I put too much in.'_Mentally smacked himself from his own stupidity. The bubbles had covered her nude body from his view.

"This is super nice. Sasuke-kun. Thank you." She soothingly moved her hands up and down her shoulders playing with the colorful bubbles.

Standing tall, looking over the tub, "Sakura…" He stooped down to grab her hands. "It's your turn now." He leaned further in. His knees rested on the rim.

Blink Blink. "Wha..?" His chuckle made her spine shiver. One of his hands was seizing her wrists, the other running down her sticky stomach under the water. Massaging the icing away.

"Ah…" Sakura dropped her head, eyes closed, resting it on her captured wrists. Heavily breathing from Sasuke's touch, Sakura felt suffocated from the steam or ...was it _he._

"Sakura…how messy…let me help you clear up the sticky mess." He whispered in to her ear as the girl wiggled from his grasp. Closing in his head, he captured her lips for another sweet kiss. The sweet icing taste slowly dissipated by his tongue to show her true sweet tang. The taste of cherry and the scent of blossom filled his mind.

Uncontrollably, Sakura free legs were pushing her body backward from the wall, making Sasuke's slowly moved forward, following her. Hands continued to hold her captive while the other found its way to her breast. Fingers played with the erect nipples. Without any extra limbs to support his torso, Sasuke accidentally slipped into the water, completely submerged his torso.

"Oosfp…" Sasuke couldn't drop into a better place.

"Eeek!" Sakura suddenly woke from her trance by the fallen man. He now had his head in between her legs. Shock…Unknowingly, she responded by pushing his head aside and further under the water…

"Blub …bluh …blurh…" Sasuke was struggling from her hold. "Gasp! Are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke quickly emerged from the water.

Startle, she felt bad for almost drowning him. "Sorry…You just fell in…" Sakura shakily apologized to him, holding out her hands to cup his face.

"Damn it …my eyes…" He kept his eyes closed from the sting of the soapy water.

"Aw I'm sorry!" She leaned up to examine his eyes. Apart from the pain, Sasuke could feel her wet naked body sliding across his bare chest. Holding down his urge, he really wanted to attack the girl if his sight wasn't impaired right then. "Move here," leading him toward the water faucet, "Are you alright now?" She splashed the clean water to his face. "Hn." He was more than alright. Turning off the faucet, she stood up to grab the nearby towel to damp his face.

Careless, she returned to him only to face..."Sasuke-kun!" Throwing the towel into his face, Sakura ducked under the water to hide her bare waist…from the staring Sasuke.

"Hn." Grabbing the towel, he threw it aside. "Can't help it…" Leaning in, he pulled the girl against his chest, letting her _feel_his rippling muscles_._ "Shall we continue...?" Quickly turning Sakura around without letting a chance to protest, he placed the girl body between his laps, leaving a little distance from his…

"Ah…" Moans was coming from Sakura again, as Sasuke worked his way up and down her nude body, not touching the region between her legs that she so dearly protective of. Sakura was holding his wrists; half heartedly wanting him to set her free, while her mind want him to continue. Fidgeting in his laps, she noticed a slight bum forming at his crotch.

"S-sasuke-kun…" She breathlessly called out his name.

"Hn?" he moved his head from nibbling on her shoulder to the back of her neck. Hands continue to pull and tug on her mounds.

"I-it's ruined." Tugging on his pants.

"What do you think I should do…?" He blew into her ear.

"Ahh…" Sakura sucked in a deep breath. "Ooooooohhh…!" She made a loud squeal as he squeezed her right, while kneading the left.

Chuckle. "Wanna take it off too…?" He turned her around to face him.

Looking down at the girl, naked under the water, face flushed a crimson red, wet hair hang loosely to frame her face. He was relieved at the mention to removing the annoying last garment he had on.

Looking up from her view, Sakura blushed hard at the sight of Sasuke, eyes blotched red gazing his lusting orbs at her. His chisel chest glistered from the water; her throat dried just looking at the water droplets running down his chest passing his nipples down to whatever hiding under the bubbles. '_Gah…what in the world am I thinking?'_Her head dropped to shake off the thought.

Sasuke amusingly looked at the girl, "What are you waiting for…?" He leaned down to level his eyes with hers. "Here." Her hands were led to his belt buckle.

"Ay…" She winced away at the touch of his painful arousal, which also made Sasuke letting out a low grunt. Looking at Sasuke's painful expression, Sakura slowly released him from his dreadful binding.

Slipping down the zipper, the tension between his legs was slowly emerged. Small finger moved to the hem of his pants as well as his boxer, Sakura intently focused on her task of removing Sasuke last bearing piece of article while keeping her eyesight focused somewhere else beside what was under the water line. Sasuke just couldn't hold back a slight laugh at the sight of Sakura serious face, concentrating.

Touch...Tug...Breath hitched.

"Sakura…Please…" He let out a hoarse groan from her touch.

"?!" Of all the time, he finally willingly said 'please' to her, it was when he wanted her to strip him butt naked. His hand was griping the edge of the tub, head hanging above her. Putting her cheek against his chest, Sakura tried to move her arms around him to pull down his sodden pants. Chuckle…

"S-stop…Laughing…" His teasing laugh was frustrating her.

"Hn.…" He lifted his bottom to help Sakura successfully pulled everything off. "Ah…Much better." He moaned out as he felt the warm water hitting his bare skin. His problem was springing free from the binding. Quickly kicking off the rest and dumped it on the marble floor, he grabbed Sakura by surprise making her fell complete over his body. His arousal distinctly felt by the girl. It was standing tall poking against her legs.

"Eek…" She started to struggle again.

"Damn it…stay still…" Sakura wasn't making this bath any easy for him.

"S-sasuke…" Unintentionally she glided her body down causing his member to brush against her hot opening.

"S-shiT…."

"Eeek!"

Long dreadful moans fill the room from both. Finally letting go of her waist, Sakura sat up from her position on his thighs. Weak arms supported her upper body from his. Sasuke on the other hand, had his back bend backward leaning on the rim of the tub; his mind was flying off somewhere. '_Damn it …damn it …damn it… I almost let it go…shit"_

Scooting herself away from his luring body, Sakura moved to the other end of the tub to soothe down her mind and senses.

After a few seconds of calming down, Sasuke regained his control and sat straight up with his legs bent. He looked at the girl shivering up in front of him. '_Hn.'_

"Come here, I'm not done washing you."

"!" Her body winced at his commanding voice. "Wah?"

Grabbing the sponge, Sasuke made a hand gesture for the angel to scoot closer. Afraid of what he might do if she didn't listen, Sakura slowly creep next to the man.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." He reassured her as he began to lather the sponge with soap. '_I'm going to wait until you are willing to give it__all__to me.'_

Softly moving the soapy sponge down her chest, Sasuke carefully washed her feminine body. Sakura, surprised at his gentleness, showed a tiny blushing smile on her face.

He noticed. "What?" Slowly Sasuke moved his face next to her ear. "Fallen for me?"

Gasp! Blush. Hot air was rushing to her head. "Let me wash you too!"

"?!" Sasuke was in shock by the girls sudden forwardness.

Sakura suddenly stood and turned Sasuke around. Clumsily, she was scrubbing his back.

"ahhaa…Sakura … slow down, You're going to tear my skin. ahaa …" Sasuke was chuckling in pain as Sakura nervously scrubbed his back. She stopped at his request to notice…_scratches_from before. Her little beating of him_…Did I…?_ Realizing the red lines formed in his back and shoulders were from her.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I hurt you." She hugged him from behind.

'_Damn those perky nipples...'_All he could think of for a minute was how good the feeling was with her chest rubbing against him. Finally noticed the little tears from the girl, he spun her around to sit in his lap.

"Heh…Then you should pay a little favor…"

"?!" Her eyes widened at the thought of what type of perverted ideas he would come up with at that moment.

.

.

.

.

"Wash my hair." He gave a pure grin making the girl blushed redder.

Sakura partially _disappointed[?] _and glad by his request, made her way behind him. Poking his shoulder telling him to come closer to the faucet, she prepped the water. As Sasuke amusingly scooted her direction, she carefully poured shampoo in his black luscious hair.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun…Go and rinse by your self."

"Hn. Can't."

"Wah."

Hiding herself under the water, Sakura was preventing the dampened man from dragging her in to the shower stand.

"Hn." Standing up from the tub in all his glory, Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura. "Come."

She moved her eyes to look up but quickly lowered them from the sight of his member proudly stood. "I want to stay a little longer."

"Hn. Very well. Don't stay in too long." He finally stepped out of the tub to move to the next shower stand, leaving the relieved girl sitting in the tub.

Blush…'_There is no way I can be in the same shower stand as him…argh ... what's wrong with me.'_Sakura held her crimson cheeks to shake off the strange feeling running through her body.

o-o-o-o-o

Wrapped in a white towel, Sakura carefully sneaked around the hallway, purposely attempted to avoid 'him'. Creeping her door open as quietly as she could, Sakura tipsy toed in to her room.

"Didn't I tell you not to stay in too long?" A dark looming voice emitted from her poorly lit room.

"Sasuke-kun?!" She gasped at the familiar figure leaning against her balcony window. The city light illuminated his manly tall silhouette as he walked closer to her.

"I guess the bath was too relaxing … heehee … Um I'm out now… so you uh… can you go out so I can change." She nervously moved toward the direction of closet.

"Why," Chuckle. "… Sakura ...? There's nothing much left to hide. Why are you trying…sooner or later…I'll…" He slowly was stalking up the girl.

"Wait … wait ...Sasuke-kun…" She waved her hands in front telling him to stop in his path.

Slip. Without her arms holding up the towel, the drenched articled pooled around her legs.

"Gah…" Sakura shockingly screamed as she looked down to her totally exposed body with the towel on the floor.

"See?…" Sasuke mockingly said. There was something strange about his gesture and voice.

Quickly crouched to retrieve the towel, Sakura was stopped halfway by a pair of calloused hands. He pulled her harshly on to her bed. Roughly pulled the comforter out of the way, Sasuke carelessly threw the girl's weak body onto soft mattress. "Ah…Oofp."

"S-sa-suke-kun…What a-are y-ou doing…?" Frightened, she looked at the man as he was looming himself over her. Fears built up within as he roughly removed his attire, getting as nude as she.

"Sa-ku-ra…." He breathed out each syllable of her names. Sakura eyes widened '…_a-acohol…!'_Hands gripping his shoulders, she tried to push him off.

Right after he removed the last of his boxer, Sasuke flopped down slightly on Sakura, carefully not to crush her small frame. "heh heh …" Lightly chuckled against her skin.

Now with his hand unoccupied, he moved them across her sides, leisurely up and down, feeling the smoothness of her skin. He stopped at her base of her breasts, moving his fingers, lightly skipping down her stomach passing her belly button. Teasingly hovering but not touching.

Sakura went fanatical under him, toes curled; her fingers were making marks on his shoulders. Slipping her hands away, Sasuke hastily flipped the girl on her stomach, pulling her up by the waist. Sliding his body erratically against hers, allowing the girl to feel the dangerous provocation between his legs. He showered her with kisses from her neck to her shoulders, to the lean spine of her back.

The jabbing sensation slowly made her mind mad, overflowing with eccentric emotions.

"S-sa-suke-K-kun …" Harsh breath. "P-plea…se…" Biting her fingers from allowing the loud weird and wonderful moans emitting from her, Sakura mind flashed the thought of wanting to get the man off. However, the feeling was too overwhelming.

"…" Sasuke froze his body on top of her. "Sakura …" He marvelously pulled her completely over his body as he turned on his back. Softy embraced her from behind, "Thank you…" The smell of alcohol reeked his breathe, as he whispered in to her ear then snuggled in to her soft locks.

"Sasuke-kun...!" She gave a sharp breathe of his name, surprised by his gentleness.

Whispering, "Thank you …" His voice became raspy."...for being here…" The drunken man was slowly showing his inner feelings.

Rotating around to cup his face in her hands, Sakura looked in to dazed, but pure and soft obsidian orbs. "Sasuke-kun…"

Turning on their side, limbs intertwined, Sasuke scooted his body closer to her and snored lightly in to her neck.

'_Sasuke …'_She moved her hand up and down his back. Like a lost child, he curled up protective next to her. Feeling the drunken man next to her had fallen deeper into slumber, she used her leg to pinch the comforter further up. Using her extra free arm, she pulled it to cover their flushed bodies. After soothing him for a while, she too felt relieved and slowly sleeping off her tired mind. Not caring the fact that they were both in their birthday suits, the two stayed in a very intimate position.

.

.

.

{Let's rewind a bit. Right after when Sasuke got out of his shower, shall we?}

"I'm out now…" Shower faucet knob turned off. Sasuke said as he wrapped his freshly cleaned body in a towel by the waist. Walking to the door, he glanced back at the girl with her full body under water.

"Kay." Sakura sweetly chirped.

Painfully strutting back to his room from, he irritatingly dressed himself as he blamed his conscience for not taking the girl right there. Nevertheless, he had all the chances in the future. The man confidently smirked to himself.

[…]

It had been over fifteen minutes and Sakura still hadn't came out. Agitatedly, Sasuke walked to bathroom and noticed the opening of the door that he had forgot to close tightly. Quietly inching closer, his eyes widened at the sight. His painful arousal came back in a flash this time, and he felt it grew twice in size. '_Fuck.'_

Sakura stood next to the tub, covering her head with a towel damping her hair while standing purely naked in front of him. '_Damn it …Pink hair…Pink cheeks…Pink lips…Pink … Pink …Pink…#$%^&.'_

Unknowing there was a pair of eyes watching her every move, Sakura leaned in to retrieve the damp sponge in the tub to place it where it belonged. Thus, such action allowed Sasuke to get a pretty nice view of her ... [Wink].

Feeling something was weird."?!" Sakura straightened up and turned around, seeing the door opened, she walked up and closed it shut now that she noticed it was ajar.

Before that, Sasuke was already halfway toward his office. Roughly opened his wine cellar, grabbing a random wine bottled and he chugged it down cleaned.

_Tst ...tst...tst…Sasuke …Sasuke ... They said a little wine might calm you down, but getting drunk wouldn't make anything better._

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

O-o-O-o-O

In a middle of a tranquil spring night, two hearts were side by side, beating together.

Stir… turn… ruffle…

'_Damn…My head…Uhg…'_

Sasuke cringed at the pounding beat of his aching head.

'_Those idiots must had dragged me to the bar again… uhh. How much did I drink…?'_ Slowly feeling his nerves again, Sasuke noticed the numbness of his right arms and something very very very …_soft …_lying next to him…_warm and soft…smooth…_

Agonizingly moving his left arm over his right side, under the comforter, to move the 'thing' off his arm, he brushed across something_'… round … soft_…' with something that felt like hard stiff '… _nipple!'?_

"?!" His eyes shot open. Lifting his head, '_Pink_…' was the first to register through his mind.

Glancing down, he finally realized it was only Sakura '… _Oh…her…'_

Flopping his head back down, he slowly regained his memories of the past three days spending with her to the time of the bathing. Smirk… '_she really is a natural pink…'_

[caw…caw…caw]

'_Wait … a second …'_ The drowsy man finally took in the situation. Sakura was cuddling next to him, his _naked_body closely against her. Gulp. _Naked_body.

At the realization, his arousal painfully returned.

'_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_

'_What the fuck did I do?!'_ Rushing through his mind, his consciousness searched for the missing piece of memory he regrettably lost. His hand gripped the comforter, the other numbingly tugging on the mattress under her.

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath as she slowly breathed out "aaaaahhh…" Scooting closer, Sakura snuggled deeper in his neck. Sasuke's mind had just exploded. Hand tightly brought in to a fist, lightly pounding on the mattress. Looking down to the edge of the bed, even without the aiding night light, he knew for sure there was a tent forming between his legs…

A small move, her legs shifted, placed over his tent.

'_She really does move a lot during sleep…'_

Sweats were forming all over his body, blood rushing throughout; his temperature was beyond normal. Uneven breathing, Sasuke was hazed. Moving his free hand under the cover, he placed them on the mischievous thigh that naughtily crushing his …

'_So soft … smooth …'_

He was fighting with his conscience again. Whether he should scoot her slender leg off him or letting it stay in its rightful place.

While he was mind battling. Sakura softly slurred into his ear. "Ah… Don't …"

"?!" Was she referring to his little 'innocent' movement on her leg?

"D-don't …"

'_Don't stop?'_Testing her respond, Sasuke let his fingers fondly skipping up and down her thigh.

"Ahhh…" She was really moaning now.

'_Is she awake…?'_Glancing his head over to the pink buried head. Fingers now romped to grip her bottom cheek.

Her body tensed "Saaaasuukkeee-kuuun …" '_Hn, she's asleep.'_He chuckled at the girl's reaction.

Teasingly smirk …

In an instance, he moved his full body over her with ease, trapping the oblivious girl under him. Sliding his sleeping arm out from under her, letting the blood returned his senses. Sasuke, propping on his elbows and knees, snooped down to take in her lovely scent before resuming to his original intention.

Lightly kissing her lips, playfully removed the comforter, ridding off the annoying layer from his heated body.

Softly whistle. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her, little by little, taking in every part, slowly moving from her lusting parted lips, to the her slender neck, the navel of her delicious twin, the pink rosy buds then her lean _bruised_ waist.

"What?" Noticing a very familiar bruising handprints on her hips, Sasuke had found his missing memory. He guiltily looked at the fragile body.

"Sasuke-kun…" A soft voice caught his attention.

"?!" He looked at the angelic face.

Moving up, placing his ear next to her lips, waiting for the next words.

"I won't go anywhere … Don't cry…" She held out her hands searching for him. Eyes kept closed.

"Sakura …" He gently stooped down next to her, holding her hand securely in his.

"Ah…" She smiled. His chest clenched.

'_I know…'_tightly held the girl securely next to him, closing his eyes.

The night curtain slowly washed over them again.

o-o-o-o-o

Early morning hue filled the velvet room creating a blue tint, obsidian eyes tiredly opened…

'_Hn.'_

Turning his head to slowly to take in the surrounding, he noticed his location. '_Sakura's room…'_Grouchily sitting up, Sasuke was being extra careful from waking the sleeping angel next to him. Comfortably feeling the coldness rippling against his bare skin, he moved his hand to soothe down the pink tresses. Shiver, the girl lightly shook. Impassive eyes looked at the quivering girl. He returned to shelter her from the morning draftiness. '_Too early…'_ Not running for day wasn't going to hurt him.

Sleep quickly brushed against his eyelids.

o-o-o-o-o

The city of Konoha began its day, busy streets as the first rush hour had started.

Mass of people was walking through the streets to get to their destinations. Subways filled with flock of workers and students.

Within a room on the highest floor of one of the most distinguished social class complex. A pair of slender legs moved soundlessly, tippy toeing, passing the discarded garments on the floor. Stopping near a forgotten shirt, small hand grabbed it to cover its owner small body, then slipped out behind the door.

…

Sweet aromas flowed throughout the compound.

'_Ahh…Sakura's cooking…'_

…

"Sasuke-kun…?" poke poke…

"mmmnnh….mhnnn…" [Translation… I'm up … I'll be out…]

…

Fifteen minutes later….

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Tug …Tug…

He turned away from her. '_Damn it … Fuck the stupid hangover_…' He took the extra fluffy pillow to put over his head.

…

"Sasuke-kun! You're going to be late for work!" Sakura dressed in a cute pink and white dress, jumping on the bed to kick Sasuke lightly by the leg.

"?!" Suddenly sitting up on the bed, Sasuke kicked the comforter off looking at the clock on the side.

'_Six fifty!'_"Why didn't you wake me up earlier" He dashed off her bed.

Blush "Sasuke-kun… put your pants on! … I've been trying, I thought you did … but when I came back you're still there…" She shyly followed him.

"Get me a set of clothes…" He pointed the direction of his closet as he jumped in to the shower stand.

Turning around, Sakura strutted out to his walk-in closet. '_Wah… is this really a closet?'_

Differ from the closet in his room, this closet … No. This room…was enormous … rows of name brand style suits, stacks of shoes, drawers of ties…ect...ect… Something told her, Ino's work was somewhat part of this.

'_Spoiled man…'_She started to go through his closet.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura …"

"Hm?"

"Stop staring…"

"Hee…"

"It's your fault … "

"Hmp … You're blaming everything on me. What did I do? You probably hit your head from getting drunk last night. Why in the world did you drink this whole bottle?" Sakura was examined the empty wine bottle she about to place in recycling bin.

"Hn." Dressed in dark maroon shirt and black tie, with black-gray slacks, hair heavily damped, Sasuke returned to finish his breakfast.

"Here…" Sakura held out a warm egg wrapped in paper towel. "That must be quite a hit…" Laugh. "This is going to help unclog the blood."

'_Yes, it was your head.'_

Moving closer to him, Sakura started to massage the egg slightly upon his forehead attentively, worrying about paining him. Sasuke faintly winced from the heat, slowly feeling the easiness.

o-o-o-o-o

"_Ooow…" A chibi Sasuke covering in dirt and leaves was sitting on the ground holding his bleeding knee. His chin was badly scratched as well as his elbow. The bump on his head was clearly visible._

"_Mooom…!" He cried outloud as his mother running closer with a worried face._

"_Sasuke…What have I told you? Leave those bird nests alone. See how you hurt yourself… let me see that." A woman with warming eyes, long black hair, and petite frame gently knelt next to him._

"_Come-on get up I'll carry you inside." She turned around to let the boy climbed on her back._

"_I'm sorry Mommy. But I was trying to save this baby bird." He pointed to tiny thing clutching in his shirt. Still breathing._

"_Ah." Smile._

"_Can you help him Mom?" He held out the bird to his mother._

_Laugh… "Of Course." She rubbed his head._

"_Ma'am, please let us." The nearby guards intervened the serene scene._

"_Stay back. You can't even look after my son for a minute." She snapped at the men in black._

"_We're terribly sorry. The young master just ran off. We were desperately looking for him."_

o-o-o-o-o

_Freshly cleaned, sitting by the inner dock, Chibi Sasuke with his injuries wrapped, innocently swung his legs about in the koi fishpond of his garden._

"_Sasuke-sweetie." He turned around to see his mother carrying a tray of boil eggs and silken cloths._

"_Come here…" She took an egg and wrapped it with the silk clothe. "Let's take care of that bruise of yours, okay."_

"_What does that do mommy?"_

"_Hee… the heat from this egg will help you take away that purple color on your head."_

"_Really?!" His eyes widen at fascination._

"_Of course. Your bruise is going to transfer to this egg. Then it'll turn purple."_

"_Cool. Can I eat it then?"_

"_Ahhaa…No ... honey"_

"_May I take it to show Daddy? Will he be home tonight for dinner Mommy?"_

_*Silence*_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Sorry dear, Daddy is busy for tonight."_

"_It's because he's a hard worker right Mommy. He still busy working in the big building again huh?"_

"_Yes. Dear… He's a hard worker…"_

_The woman smiled then dropped her face to hide her blurry eyes from the little boy._

…

_From a far, in an extravagant hotel suite. There were grunts and ruffled sound emitted from under the cover._

o-o-o-o-o

Softly grabbing the girl's waist, Sasuke moved his head to rest on her shoulder, still allowing her enough space to handle his bruise.

"Are you still tired from your hangover?" She lightly touched his neck to feel his temperature.

Stiffen at her touch, "I'm fine." Answering in a raspy voice, he stood to grab the nearby jacket. "I'm going now." Walking to retrieve his case and phone, he fixed his attired one last time. '_Hn. I didn't even get enough time to finish reading,'_Thinking about the files he brought home with him, '_Sakura …'_

"Sasuke… what would you like for dinner?" Sakura walking up to him near the door, securing the apron around her.

"Hn…" He stared indifferently in to space. "Tomatoes…"

"mm?" Sakura looked at Sasuke strangely.

Awkward pause, "Anything with tomatoes is fine."

"Ah. And … Please do remember to eat your lunch." She smiled as her hands held up the pretty box.

Twitch. "I'm not taking that with me." He blankly looked at the decorative bento box.

"Bah…but I spend all morning preparing it." Pouting, she looked down, a bit sad from his reply.

"...hn." Out of conscious, he reached out silently to grab the object, and then muttered a thank you to her.

"Hee. You're welcome." Sakura happily closed the door after him.

[..].]

Stepping on the gas, Sasuke was in a hurried to get to the office. Not because he anxious to get to work but… '_Have to get there before everyone else, no fucking way they're seeing me with the pretty ribbon bento box.'_

o-o-o-o-o

Flutter … Flutter … Flutter…

"Ahhaahaa… How do you do Delivery Angel?" Sakura laughed as she saw the descending angel.

"Swell my dear. How's about you?" The little midget angel descended to her eye level. Aw, how Sakura missed the ability fly freely in the sky.

"What's the matter for calling for me, now?"

"I want you to help me return this." She held up the scroll.

"?!" He took the sacred object from her. "Why dear? What's wrong? How could you refuse such object?"

Shaking her head with a smile, "Please send these words to the warden for me. I really ... reeeallly … appreciate all his worries and all the time he had looked after me. However, please let me graduate from being too dependent of him. I want to help Sasuke-kun on my own. Knowing this scroll would help me … a lot … I still prefer helping him the old fashion way." Smile.

"Aw … Child… I'm not The Messenger Angel." He scratched his head at the girl.

Pure laugh. "Hee … that's why I wrote this letter just in case, I attached it to the scroll so you can deliver for me. Thank you!"

"Ah, uhmp!... I really admire your strength child. Ah. Almost forgot. Did you see the package I dropped; you weren't there so I thought it would be fine leaving it on the table. Since that rude kiddo already knows you're an angel, I figure it was alright. Now remember to keep those papers in a safe spot. It's everything you need to verify as human to live on earth."

"Yes! I understand. Thank you…oh…" About to ask him to a for a while, she was sadly turned down. "Sorry child, I can't stay today, got a lot of errands I must tend to."

"Please take care on your way back." She bowed after the tiny wings angel.

o-o-o-o-o

A glance to the right, a glance to the left...

[insert 007 background music]

Sasuke calmly made his way to the office… safely walked through the entrance, off the elevator, now he was closing in to his office.

Sigh_… 'good, no one is here yet…'_

He returned to his solemn feature and walked haughtily toward his office. Opening up the door, he felt ever so relieved after closing it.

"Early as usual Sasuke … Oh?! What's that in your hand…? A homemade lunch? How 'cute'."

Chills were running through his body as the smooth, fluid female voice ran through his head.

"Hn." Collectively composing himself, Sasuke stood still with his hand gripping the handle_._

The sound of high heels stepped closer.

"So those rumors _are _true. Uchiha Sasuke is keeping a pet in his house. A housekeeping pet, _it_ cooks too?" Chuckle. "I heard it's a cute one. Changed your taste?" Small slender hands with perfect expensive diamond tip filled nails, softly crept up behind his waist and shoulder.

He tensed up. "What are you doing here? I believe your 'husband' is nowhere in this building… Sister-in-law." His mono-toned voice came out harsh.

Showed no signs of retracting her wandering hands, she continued moving them smoothly to outline his muscular torso.

"My … My… You know I hate it when you call me by that wretched title. Don't tell me you already forget about little old me for your new pet." She leant up against him. "What happened to the bond we had. Remember the last times … when we were in the sunroom … and the time before that … and before that … You were such a naughty tease." She hotly blew into his ear, kissing his neck.

Sasuke coldly back away. "Hn."

The strange action startled her. She clearly knew he was a cold heart bastard but never had he refused her touch. Never.

Walking behind his desk, Sasuke 'carefully' placed the decorative bento box beside his folder rack. In his chair, he stared indifferently at the women. A wavy hair brunette, wearing a tight designer shirt in dark mini-skirt with high heels.

Annoyed. "Like I said. Such a tease. I know, no matter how many sluts you screwed, you'll still return to me." She lightly strutted toward him. "Ahh, are you mad because I left you for my shopping spree for a month? Sweety, I still need to stay in my place as Mrs. Uchiha, your brother's _wife_. We've worked this deal out already, hadn't we?"

Closing up to him, slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and teasingly showed him the ample cleavage. "Come-on Sasuke." She kneeled in front of him, fingers closing to his pants' zippers. "You want this."

* * *

Fck the doctors! I shall fuel my body with Sasusaku loving smutty smut! Weeee! Join me everyone! *Takes off robe and sprints around*


	8. Weed

**Chapter 8**

"I got it woman, stop your annoying ruckus, I'll tell him." Shutting it off and placed the phone in his pocket. The man with high ponytail walked smugly toward the familiar office. "Damn" '_I'm too early. Uchiha better be here.'_

Slam!

Shika stopped in his path as the well-acquainted woman, slightly dressed out of order hurriedly walked away from his boss's door.

After a shock from seeing the unexpected early bird, she quickly composed. "Ah, Shikamaru, Haven't seen you for a long time…" _Still being the dog for Uchiha._

"How do you do, _Mrs._ _Uchiha_?" Even he was mocking her with the title. "Itachi-sama is here? I thought he's still over the States settling the new market."

Fuming, masking smile beamed from her. " Oh a haa haa… Oh no, my husband is far too busy to be here, in this _office_." Purposely, she leveled her voice high. "I'm just here to do him a favor, giving his _dear_brother a souvenir."

"I see." He politely returned a mock smile.

Anger silently fumed. "Ah, busy me. I have to go now." Shikamaru stepped aside to let the woman quickly escaped.

"Cheh…" '_Slut…'_ He continued his track to Sasuke room and opened up his door to find the man standing behind his desk fixing his tie.

"Hn," his usual greeting.

Swiftly turning around to check for unwanted people, Shikamaru faced Sasuke. "You know you're playing with fire..." He took a seat in front of the raven man.

"Hn. What fire? nothing but a mere pile of ash dusts, already been burned to its max." Satisfied with his attire, Sasuke returned to his seated position. Leaning on a side, with his hand propping his face, he glumly gazed at the amused man.

Whistle. "Very well then. Here, this is what you've been looking for." Pulling out from his pocket a flash drive, he carelessly threw it on the desk.

"…" Sasuke turned on his laptop, waiting. "Any slip-ups?" He asked from the corner of his eye.

"What kind of question is that?" A bit offended, he raised his eyebrow.

"Hn." Putting the flash drive in to the port, Sasuke quickly scanned his eyes upon the crucial information popping on his screen. Satisfied smirk was visible on Sasuke's face.

"Chah. There. I'm done. Feel free to call from the time of eight am and eight pm, any time before that and even Sunday … I'll charged double. Last time was gift." Shikamaru smirked.

Glare.

Twitch. "Can't you take a light joke? It's early morning Uchiha. Ah. How's the little girl?" Keen eyes noticed. He snickered at the pretty bow bento box.

Irritably, Sasuke put out his hand to grab the bento box and set it on the stand table behind him to hide it from Shikamaru's view.

'_That ends it.'_Leaning back in the comfortable chair, "I don't want to be unemployed you know." That comment got Sasuke's attention. "It would be very dumb to be locked in jail for being a child molester and not anything else."

"She's not a child." But it stills peculiar how her age was twenty…

"Looks like one." Mockingly, Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke gave him a 'heh' look. It was Shikamaru's turn to get his mind damaged. '_Is he serious? I guess they did it…'_

Finish reading the content on screen, "Hn. Good." He bleakly took out the flash-drive and tossed it back to Shikamaru who caught it with ease. Swiftly, his hand ran through his hair.

The attentive man raised his eyebrow. "Quite a battle last night huh?" He was referring to the noticeable bruise under his bang. Again, keen eyes he had.

"Yea…" Sasuke unconsciously answered. Realizing his slipup, he quickly glared up.

'_Yup, he so knocked the girl home clean.'_Shikamaru slightly laughed to himself.

Knock. Knock.

"Come-in."

"Good morning, Uchiha-san…ah…Nara-san." Taki politely greeted the two superior men.

"Hn." Sasuke made a motion of noticing the secretary.

"Hey. Well, I'll let you work, Uchiha. I'll visit you some other time. We'll go out for a drink. Later." He easily shrugged off the comfort of the chair and walked out, passing the secretary.

"Have a nice day." Shikamaru and Taki exchanged bows.

[…]

"What is it, Taki?"

"Ah. You have a line of appointments today. I just wanted to remind you. And do you need anything to start first for today." Quietly stood in front of Sasuke's desk, he held a folder with a fresh piece of paper, ready to jot down any demands.

"Hn. Prepare this for me. Get these stacks send by noon. Past this along to Tsunade…by the way, where was she yesterday's afternoon."

"I'm sorry I did not notice."

'_That old hag.'_Sigh. "Nevermind."

"Anything else?" Taki grabbed on to the big stack of paper.

"Throw this box away." He hastily pointed to the gift box behind the desk.

"Y-yes." Walking to the indicated location, not only he founded the box but the cute bento box too. _'Miss_ _Sakura?'_

Noticing the silent stare, "Don't." He warned the secretary to not say a word.

"I understand Uchiha-san." He bowed and removed himself from the room.

"Hn." He returned to bury his eyes in the stack of papers.

o-o-o-o-o

"Wasn't that Michelle Uchiha? What's she doing here? Her husband is over sea isn't he?"

"Oh my, do you think that rumor is true."

"Which one?"

Whisper whisper…

Shock. "Really!?"

"Nah, you guys shouldn't believe those. Didn't you see Sasuke-sama yesterday? He was walking out with a girl."

"That girl. The cute little one with the pink hair?"

"She looks so tiny. I thought she was like a teen."

"Not what I heard from the main source."

o-o-o-o-o

Annoyingly walking out of the company grand entrance, the woman known as Michelle also titled as Mrs. Uchiha, the family eldest son's wife, quickly put on her D&G ruby studded sunglasses. She waited for her red porsche.

"Here you go Ma'am…"

"Hmp." Harshly retrieving her keys, Michelle quickly got in to the driver's seat and carelessly sped away. Gripping the wheel, her mind fumed by the flashback to the previous scene.

[…]

_Sasuke impassively leaned back in his chair with his legs lightly opened, letting the brunette have her way._

_Pulling the waistline down to free his proud member, she eyes widened at the sight of his length, standing tall, waving to her. Moving her fingers up and down his shaft, she intensely felt it throbbing in her hand._

"_Heh … I knew it. No matter how blank your expression is. Your body just naturally desires mine. No one can stimulate you like I can." Hotly breathing onto the skin of the erect member, she took it whole in her mouth, fully wetting it with her saliva from the tip to the end to give him a mind-killing blowjob [or so she thought]. One of her hand mindlessly moved to finger herself, getting hot for him._

_Sasuke's face remained stolid. Doing nothing to aid the woman nor stopping her. His hands rested on the handles of the chair._

_Feeling she had savor enough of him. Tasting the light liquid coming out from the tip, she felt it was good._

"_Let's make it a quickie neh?" She slowly lifted her skirt, moved aside her thong. Climbing on top of him, her legs spread to position over his moistened tip._

"_Ahhh…." The woman let out a suppressed moan as she lowered herself to his member._

_Gradually moving her hip up and down, her body was shaking by the size of his tender shaft._

"_?!" Feeling something weird._

"_Ah… *up* What's wrong *down* … You're not as erected *Slowly back up* today?" She was moving by her own desired pace, while touching herself in front of the man._

"_Ah….AH...AH!" She jerked against him now, trying to reach her peak, the feeling just didn't come as usual. Grabbing on to his tie, trying to steal a kiss from his luring lips, but the man just wouldn't budge._

"_Come…on… t-touch m-me… Ah…" She grabbed his hands up to grope her breasts, begging him to help her release._

_"My brother must have been busy picking the wild flowers off the side roads; he's leaving you cold by the bedside, isn't he?" Sasuke gave her a smirk. "As always."_

_Stop. Her eyes shocked wide at his words._

_Harshly lifted the woman body off him and discarded her on the floor. Sasuke inconsiderately moved aside to grab a few tissues and getting rid of the dirty liquid on his body part._

_Stunned at the sight, she pronouncedly stood up. "How dare you?" Raising her hand, about to give Sasuke a blow on the face so hard that he would not forget but his calloused hand stopped hers. Throw aside…_

"_Grr… You … You should be flattered …" Smirk. "you're nothing but just the forgotten child... Heh … always will be the shadow of your brother."_

_"…" Raven showed no change of emotion_.

"_Heh … of course I know, what your beloved brother, my husband, has been up to. I don't even 'care'. He and I …we were wed by business relation. Heh … and you're just like one of those weeds in the dirt, I stepped on the roadside. Don't think too highly of yourself. Bastard child."_

"_What does that make you? Being easily thrown aside by a piece of your so called 'weed'." Fully zipped, Sasuke stood to look at the woman, dressed raggedly on his floor, staining it. "Hn."_

_Her face twisted in many foul expressions. "Hmp" Standing up to dress herself, she angrily strutted her sad pity body off._

_Stopping at the door, "Ah I almost forgot, your beloved brother sent you a gift." She lifted the nearby box with her arms then threw it, missing the raven._

[…]

Recklessly driving on the road, the red porsche made a dangerous turned around the corner.

'_How dare … he … Uchihas … they're all the same…'_

Feeling the lingering arousal sensation between her legs, painfully hardened buds poking against her shirt, the grip upon the wheel handle got tighter.

'_Heh… you're just one of my toys ... Sasuke… hmp…'_

o-o-o-o-o

Freshly cleaned kitchen, vacuumed living room, sparkling cleaned glass tops. Sasuke's house was beyond clean.

Ring … ring … ring…

She stopped the course of her track.

Ring … ring … riin… "Hello?" Sakura voice sweetly answered.

-"Sakura, what took you so long to answer?"—

"Uh I was cleaning…" Voice sounded a little nervous.

-"Hn."—

"Do you need anything Sasuke?"

-"Ah, I just want to tell you, I'll be very busy today. I won't be home until late. Don't wait up for me."

"Oh… I se…oosp."

-"What was that?"—He heard a familiar sound.

"Nothing! My hand was slippery, that's all."

-"Hn." – '_Now I'm scare of leaving you home alone.'_ Twitch… "Where are you …exactly?"

"Uh…somewhere in your house…" She avoided the topic.

-"Sakura …"-

"J-just your room… heh ...heh heh …" '_One of your room that is. Sorry Sasuke-kun. I only promise not to enter the pretty room, but this one… hee hee heee'_

-"Hn."-

Sakura blew out a sigh of relieve, She was currently sitting in the middle of his office pulling out a stack of albums, she hadn't dare to look through it. The poor things were collecting dusts.

"Did you eat lunch? Don't over work yourself Sasuke-kun." She worriedly spoke through.

-"Hn."— He glanced at the opened bento box that was cleared out by him.

"Um… it must still be your break huh? Uh… Anything interesting happened?" Attempting to lift up the awkwardness, fearing she might spill out her location.

-"Hn … Would you believe me if I told you I was sexually assaulted."—Sasuke mischievously snickered to himself as he heard the flabbergasting sound through the phone.

He then quickly shut it down.

[...]

"Whhaat?!" Sakura was screaming through the phone. "What kind of joke is that?!... Sasuke-kun!" All she heard was stillness. "Sasuke-kun?..." Turning off the phone, she gave a long sigh. '_Was that a joke...?'_Putting the phone next to her, Sakura returned to her task. '_Like anyone can rape him.'_She apparently didn't take in to consideration that she could be one.

Carefully examined the fallen object, a music box, '_Phew. I caught it in time.'_Relieved, the object was placed back in its original location, undamaged.

'_Now, where was I?'_Her eyes curiously returned to the stacks of photo albums she found on the bottom-forgotten corner of his bookcase wall. Beautifully engraved hard cover, the album gave a feeling of warmth and serenity.

'_Ohh…I feel so guilty going to through this … but … Oh well… Here I go…'_Turning the front cover, Sakura's eyes once again glued to the first page.

A baby boy about two or three was sitting in a tub, appeared to be outside a garden, butt naked. Even with his head shaved, it wasn't hard to identify the owner of those obsidian eyes and the grumpy face. '_Sasuke-kun is so cute. Hee.'_

As she continued to turn the pages, bits and pieces of Sasuke's childhood became clearer to her. What really surprised her was the laughing face in most pictures. He had the purest laughing smile. His eyes sparkled with innocent. '_What happened?!'_Her head was popping questions of how he turned out today.

'_Puberty?'_

There were numerous pictures of him from the time he was still in the crib. '_Hinata. Aw both of them are so cute.'_She giggled at the picture of Sasuke and Hinata in their kimonos during New Year. He was pulling on the girl's hair, being mischievous as any boys his age. Sakura finally noticed by the third album, there were only pictures of Sasuke. A couple with Hinata, Kakashi '_He still looks the same,'_Tsunade, and the black hair woman, whom she had seen a picture of last time in his office. It was common to assume she was his mother, they held the same deep dark orbs. However, there was no one else in his pictures. Well except on occasion, the random bodyguards who were captured by accident were in the pictures too. '_Is he an only child? What about his dad?'_

Sakura began to turn back to look for the missing man. '_None.'_

Inquisitiveness filled her mind of the mysterious man. His look, his personality, his father-son relationship with Sasuke.

By the fifth album, the gallery stopped, unfinished. The last couple of batches of pictures were of Sasuke in his grade school uniform and by the look of the cake, his seventh birthday.

His childhood was normal as any children, but compared to the picture in his office. The graduation picture showed a different story. Anguish filled his eyes, adult-like feature lingered his poise.

'_Sasuke-kun, what happened?'_She was beyond enthralled of the missing fragment in his timeline.

o-o-o-o-o

"Would you get it already!?" Naruto's voice echoed through the office. Hands in the air, his head was fuming trying to explain to the blond woman sitting behind the messy desk stacked with folders.

"Naruto, shut up. If Uchiha is not complaining. You shouldn't be." Tsunade leisurely look at the man, her hand was supporting her head on a side.

"It's because he never heard it to begin with. Beside, his head is already filled with a mass load of things. Starting this project is too risky."

"If you don't jump in to the water, how would you know how cold it is? I'll get the proposal to him soon." Tsunade waved her hand casually, dismissed him.

"Why can't you just dip a toe? Don't just put the whole company at risk."

Tsunade was really annoyed now, "What with you today, you're the usual freak that comes up with radical ideas. Can't I have my turn once a while?"

"A turn?! … This proposal you're about to present is not some minor project. This involves a whole _thirty six thousand_ acres island… with a company we've never in contact with."

"International company. Key word _international_. Likewise, we still have a year before meeting up with them for initial proposal. They asked for us. Why not give a try and research them a little. T'che?"

"Tsunade, has your brain finally filled with alcohol."

"Child, it's called life. Google it."

o-o-o-o-o

After lunch, the time when everyone had the meals and now powered with energy. Like usual, files needed to be typed, phone calls to be made, sales to be advertised, it was one hectic office.

"Yes….Yessir I mean Ma'am … I understand … I'll schedule a meeting soon. Yes … Yes … Thank you. Have a nice day." A long sigh could be heard from afar.

"Yoh. Taki what's with the long face?" The co-worker, the lucky guy from before that had encounter a near death situation with Taki, was walking by to drop off a few folders.

"Nothing, it's just personal business. I was helping a distance cousin of mine." Putting his phone away, Taki began looking through the new stack of folder on his desk along with the old ones. Being the Demanding King's secretary was not an easy job… good pay… but still not easy.

Whistle. "Cousin eh? Girl or boy … Mind introduce me if your cuz is a pretty lady."

"No." Blunt, he wasn't going to introduce him to anyone.

"Oh c'mon …"

"I said no, go and entertain your flock of birds."

"I need to hunt for new ones" His perverted instinct kicked again. "Hm…" Looking around, he commented, "Haven't seen the King today. Out for lunch?"

"He's been in office all morning. Then out for meetings, then returned." Finally, Taki was done with stamping. "What are you doing here standing around … It's dangerous ground."

"Hey, I got you your stacks."

"That's still not enough to keep you from being unemployed." Taki looked up amused.

"The King's henchman. Cheh."

"More like a slave about to be dragged for chopping." Taki got some comfort pat on the shoulder by his friend.

Door suddenly opened. "I need the info on the new Horizon Project." Sasuke with his sleeves half rolled up commanded.

"Uchiha-san" The man bowed. '_Please don't hear anything I said.'_He repeated chanted in his head.

"Hn."

"Yes. I will get them to you." Taki quickly scribbled on his pad of note papers

"Has Tsunade returned?" Ignoring the extra bodies.

"Yes."

"Get me coffee … Have it in my room when I'm back." He trailed off to the said person's room.

"...!" Sweat drops. Taki turned to see his friend, still had his body bowed over. "Tsukino, you can straighten up now."

o-o-o-o-o

"Naruto"

"Hmp…"

"Get out"

"No"

"…" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"I have to talk to Sasuke."

"I'm his adviser too."

"You're just a junior." Tsunade stated knowingly.

Mocking the blond woman, "T'st … Being a senior adviser doesn't give you senior citizen's rights, even though you do have the right to it."

"Hn…"

"Child, you're pissing me off."

"And you're still not affected by it." And their bickering continued.

Slam! Sasuke had had it. Been sitting in Tsunade's room for the past ten minutes, that was all he got from the tiny meeting.

"Are both of you done? I have better thing to do than sitting here watching a theatrical play." Irritation filled the air.

"Sasuke do you want to make our division brings in trillions?" Tsunade butted in front of Uchiha.

"That's not even possible" Naruto pushed her aside.

"Shut it … In long term it will"

"Yea, putting us in debt… that's the number it will be."

"…"

And their argument resumed, Sasuke really wished he could change his whole entire staff.

o-o-o-o-o

'_H.S.L Corps. What are their motives?'_Sasuke was reading a brief profile on the mysterious company trying to create a business relation with them. '_They have mostly been anonymous sponsor of projects around the world. Why are they starting this project in their name, now of all the time? Hn.'_

A couple knocks on the door broke Sasuke from his daze.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"What are you thinking?" Naruto walked in with his own stacked of folders.

"Hn."

"Man. You really need to stop. Knowing you for years, I still can't make out what kind of word is that." His finger gripped the hard cover. He was tempted to knock Sasuke with those.

"Hn."

"Argh. Screw you. Here. This is what we'll be handling tonight." The folders made loud slam on his desk. Sasuke apathetically took the folders, opened to find a contract paper. "They're sending that man again. You know where we're going…" Naruto mischievous fox face showed all of his inner pervertness.

"…" Sasuke could care less.

"Host club. Sch'yeah…" Thumbs up, Naruto knew how to party.

Slam. The door was wide open to reveal, "Did I hear host club?!"

Twitch. "Leave. Kakashi." Sasuke grunted behind his bang.

"Hey, I'm the person who overlooks all business here, and gives advices. I must go along and provide valuable recommendations." The silver hair man beamed a grint.

"You just want to tag along since it's in the company budget." Naruto leered at the sight of the man.

"You insensitive child." He slapped the whisker face man on the head. "I'm a rich bachelor. Do you think I care?"

o-o-o-o-o

"Na-kun!" Ino was waving her hands hysterically in the air again at the man who was slowly making his way toward her direction. Just like old times.

"Stop making a scene out of yourself." He tapped her lightly on the forehead.

"Cheh." Stuck out her tongue playfully, she wrapped her arms around his.

Chuckle.

"Where should we go for dinner today?" She looked around the main street district.

"Uh…." Long pause. "I want a home cooked meal." He looked down at the girl.

"Heh?" Ino stopped in her track beside him. "You're joking, right? You know what kind of a cook I am, right?"

"Hm." Remembering the time of their first anniversary, disaster was the only perfect word to sum it up.

"What inspired you?" Ino questioned her lover.

'_Uchiha, you lucky piece of...'_"Nothing, just a thought." He quickly brushed it aside.

"Ah, did you ask Sasuke?" She lighted up at the recollection.

"What?" _'Shit.'_

"You didn't … did you … Shika!" She whined.

"But I do remember what it was."

"But you didn't tell him."

"Woman, I'm a busy man."

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "All you do is stalked people."

"Hey. That's a professional job. It's call detective investigation."

The two continued their love-dispute as they walked to their usual dining place. This couple, what to say. They truly were meant to be.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Whoottt... Yeaaahhhh!"

Hard music filled the room. Naruto was dancing on the table with his jacket wrapped around his head. The hostesses surrounded Kakashi. A man in his fifty was joining their fun.

As for Sasuke, he was sitting aside with a grumpy face. At least they got the contract signed.

"Hey. Handsome. C'mon joins us." A pretty-brown hair, skimpily dressed hostess came over to pull the exasperated man.

"Hn." He threw the woman's hand aside.

"Forget about him, Beautiful. That kid got introverted problems." Kakashi waved his hand for the lady to return by his side. "Karaoke!"

The fifty-years old man was chugging down bottles of sake. "Man ... hic … I love you guys. Japan is awesome!"

'_What in the world I am doing here?'_Like usual, Sasuke wanted to rethink about the people he had business relation with. Sadly, he just couldn't predict who were being send.

.

.

.

.

"Hm. Sasuke-kun. What are you doing right now?" An Angel was watching the beautiful night scene on the corridor floor.

* * *

J-kiwi: [Hides away] Better run before people capture me...lol. Thank you everyone for all of your caring PMs...I love it.


	9. Of Sweet Sweet Innocence

New scene.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What!?" Raging roars blasted. Red lips tightened from the angering news. Michelle flopped back onto the sofa of her private condominium. Nails scratched the papers in her hand.

Standing between the sofas, a man in black suit bowed in consolation. "I'm afraid your percent of the share holders had bee-""I do not want to hear excuses..." Dark tone, she understood her predicament the first time he shared the news. _How could this happen? _She was in deep trouble.

"I don't care what you do. I want whomever responsible." Crumbled the paper tight, she slammed her fist hard on the coffee table. "No matter what, no Uchihas can know about this. Understand?!"

The man bowed before exiting. And the room was left to a dead silent. Michelle let out a long sigh before dropping her body back. Tire, she was weary from this battle. _Who?_

Who could have access to her account? Who could have taken everything she snatched and played such a foul game?

Well, _no matter, _she wasn't going to them be satisfied. Hastily stood, she quickly grabbed the paper and made her way to the office area of the room. Pulling each and every drawer out, her eye frantically searched for a certain object. _The evidence._

_Found it. _The small flash drive was smashed in pieces immediately. Folders and papers found its way through the shredder. From the rage of uprooting her office space, Michelle accidently pulled a certain object from its shrine. A black tie was an inch away from the blades. Knowing well whose it belonged to, angered her more. _Sasuke..._ What happened in the morning made her blood boiled. Fisting the velvet article, she wasted no time to stuff the tie into shredder. Hearing the fabric torn and pulled, she wished it was Sasuke's bloody raw flesh instead.

Taken a moment to pull herself together, Michelle leaned back against the desk. The thought of the raven head could not be drown away. Lifting her head, she glanced over to where he stood last.

"!" Suddenly an epiphany sparked.

_"Mou, what are you doing there Sasuke?!" Throwing her arms around the said man, Michelle placed a kiss on his neck, wanting to evoke his urge again for another round of their deed._

_"Getting my jacket." Blankly, he answered without a single reaction to her temping act._

_A bit irritated by his tone, she twirled around to meet his eye. Cold and dark, it was menacing and hot. "What's the hurry?" She whispered. Her hand tried to pry his shirt away. "You're such a tease. Tying me up like that then you're just going to leave?" She showed him the untied tie on her wrist."The night isn't over yet." Down, she was about to kneel down._

_He made no moves against her action, "Hn." But suddenly, grabbing her shoulder, Sasuke planted a hard kiss. _

_Before Michelle could react, he left._

_Could it be. _Standing amidst the empty room, Michelle eyes were blood shot. Both hands in fists, she breathed out each word, "You. Will. Pay." How dare he played her.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

'_Hn. Those idiots.'_Rubbing his temple, he tried to erase the image of Naruto on the verge of stripping himself from drunkenness.

Like usual, they had to make personnel meeting with the big shots in the industry. This time, it was an old pervert, and as always, their meeting place would be at the club. All they do the whole night was drinking and making noises. Too much noise. Naruto was selling his soul to the karaoke machine, while Kakashi disappeared sometime in the middle of their round. Sasuke was left to drive the man back to his hotel and get Naruto to his apartment. Dragging Naruto to his apartment was a long journey. By this time, Naruto probably still hadn't moved from where Sasuke had dumped him which was right in front of the blonde's apartment.

The light of the elevator blinked from five … six … twenty … thity-five … Being the proprietor of the building, Sasuke had the advantage of living on the top level. His own private garden and an in-ground pool, the whole floor was his quarters, his life of an aristocrat.

Ding.

The door slid open, and Sasuke resumed his journey toward his safe shelter.

Taking out the keys, Sasuke made his entrance as soundless as possible. Because _she_was home and since it was late, he couldn't bear to wake up the Angel.

"?!"

The lights of the whole complex were off, except for the kitchen's dining area. Slowly making his way to the illuminating light, a knot in his stomach churned in the most uncomfortable way.

Before him, on the dining table was a lavish feast, covered to keep the heat. Then there was a pink blob on the table, Sakura was laying her head on the table, dead asleep. The air filled with the delicious aroma and the warm of the kitchen stove. The clock behind her read ten twenty three pm. '_When did she make these?'_Hovering his knuckles upon the covers, the slight feeling of warmth indicated it was made not too long ago.

Rustling his hair, Sasuke was speechless at the girl.

'_Didn't I tell you not to wait?'_

Setting his jacket and briefcase aside, Sasuke made his way to the girl. Scooting her in his arms, he felt relaxed how fitted she was in his embrace. The sensation was just natural. It was as if his arms were created to embrace her, or vice versa. Either way, it felt _good._

"Mmm…" She dug her head further in his chest, loving the warmth. The girl felt like a fluff of cottons against him. Sasuke made his journey to her room as slowly as possible. Unconsciously, he wanted the feeling to last longer.

'_Really, Sakura.'_Kicking the cover off with his foot, Sasuke carefully placed the girl down on the fluffy bed. Her face showed a little dispute losing his warmth, but quickly turned serene at the soothing of the bed. Looking down at the Sakura again, he finally noticed her attire. He blamed Ino. The girl was dressed in light satin nightgown; it hugged closely to her curve, emphasizing her figure. Chillness of the room brushed against her, causing the buds to perk up to his gaze. Still being uncomfortable from wearing the annoying bra, Sakura did not hesitant to getting rid of it under her nightgown. Breathing out a long sigh, he told himself. '_Must … must … keep control …'_ Don't wake up the poor girl.

But '_Damn.'_Just looking at her made his blood rushed. Throbbing, aching, the fabric of his pants was constricting.

Well, a tiny kiss wouldn't leaned in to give the Angel a peck on the lips. A smile was creeping up her lips.

'_She is really a heavy sleeper_,' so oblivious to her surroundings. It was dangerous.

Too sweet.

Finally, he covered her safely under the cover. Quickly backing out, Sasuke accidentally bumped his leg, knocked an object off the night table.

"Hn?" Looking down on the floor, he immediately recognized the box. It was the velvet box he had picked up the other day, and was snatched away by her. The box that gave away her full name that somehow made the girl frantic by hearing it. Papers were scattered from the opened lid. Stooping down, Sasuke picked up what seemed to be personal papers, birth certificate, I.D., passport, ect ect… '_How did she get this?'_Reading her I.D._Sakura Tenshi. DOB: March 28, 1990_He chuckled at the perfect last name and the year of her age. '_They are more efficient up 'there' than my own office.'_He dropped his head at the sad thought.

His eyes glanced at the baby face. '_How long are you intending to stay by my side?'_His hand found its way to her bang again.

Picking up the box and its lid, Sasuke felt it should be put together in it position, since Sakura didn't want him to look at it yesterday.

"What?" Placing the lid on, Sasuke was baffled by, '_Why did she cross out her own last name?'_ He couldn't reason out why. Besides knowing, she was an Angel, she, too, also a mystery to him.

o-o-o-o-o

Freshly showered to rid off the alcohol and perfume stenches, Sasuke—dressed 'only' in his P.J. pants with his shoulders covered by a tiny towel to damp his wet hair, was making his way to the living area.

The lonesome coldness crept up on him again as he settled down on the dining table.

Sitting alone in the open space, Sasuke was feeling an empty hole within him that was hard to explain. Looking over the out of place chair, the one that _she_ had been sitting in, and ever since, she was there … with him.

He felt a slight panned of remembrance at the time when she first sat on the chair drinking her little cup of tea.

Returning to his meal, Sasuke remembered the reason why he never ate at home. It was too unbearable, sitting there—wearing up the only chair of the family size table.

'_When I said tomatoes… she actually used the ten lbs tomato bag we bought.'_He sighed again at the sight of five dishes on the table. Everything was made of tomatoes. Steamed stuffed tomato, tomato soup, tomato salad, pickled tomato side dish, and oven baked tomato. '_Really.'_He gave a slight chuckle.

Silently eating, his mind wandered aimlessly again. When was the last time, beside these past few days, had he ate a homemade meal? When was the last time he was caressed and cared for? When was the last time, someone paid attention to his slight tiny injury?

.

.

.

.

.

Too long ago.

o-o-o-o-o

Mid-night moon slowly climbed to its highest point on the clear night sky. Konoha finally in its deepest sleep. A man looked keenly at the scenery. The calmed, transcendental feeling…"Sasuke-kun?"… was broke by the sweet melody voice.

The man, fully dressed, turned at a slight angle from his stance while looking out the glass wall. Sakura stood sheepishly in her white mid-thigh nightgown, rubbing her eyes, trying to clear the lids from the doziness.

"When did you get home?" She walked toward him.

"A while ago. Why didn't you stay in bed?" Placing the wine glass on the side table, sitting down on the armchair, Sasuke waited for the girl to come near.

"Hm … I don't know. I just wanna make sure you're actually home and not me, sleep walking. Did you eat dinner? I bet it got cold when you got home. Did you re-heat them? How was it? I made all tomato dishes I know. I'll lear…oopfth."

A pull and a hug, she was in his arms.

"…?" Sakura really should get used to the strange behavior by now.

Tightly hugging the girl, Sasuke nuzzled his face in her neck, in taking her signature natural sweet scent.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

The two of them kept the moment still with the composed feeling.

[…]

Nuzzle deeper… kiss… nibble…

"?!..." Sakura was starting to feel the man's intention. "S-Sasuke-kun…" She lightly pushed on his shoulders.

He ignored her struggle. Licking a long wet trail up to her ear, Sasuke whispered. "It's your punishment."

"W-wah?" Her eyes widened. Fidgeting in his arms, Sakura didn't really know how to get out of his strong grasp. Did she want to get away? _No…yes…maybe? …_That was a very intrigue mystery.

Holding her tightly against him with one arm, letting her body molded in to his body. Gliding the other hand slowly down her curve, the digits played with her thigh, drawing circles.

Lips kissing, making his way across her neck, licking off the slight hint of sweat from her slowly heated body or the nervousness. Tongue playing with her collarbone, down to the front of her chest, then in the most tormenting way, up her neck to the tip of her chin, finding the rosy lips he regrettably left before.

"Ah…" She slurred a moan against his kiss. Hot, steamy hot kiss, the one that everyone would define as a true French kiss, wet, luring tongues battle for dominance.

This devilish man had pulled down Sakura from the safe haven of innocent.

Too enticed in his kiss, Sakura began to be bolder. Using her hands to caress and hold on his face, she slithered her fingers into his damp hair. _Soft._

Pulling him deeper, wanting him. She pushed her body up to deepen the kiss. Tasting him more and more, his flavor infused with a tint of bitter taste from the wine, drunken her mind.

Sasuke, sensing she was enjoying his roguish fore play, recoil his head from the girl, ending the kiss.

"?" Puzzle filled her complex.

Giving her his renowned arrogant smirk, he bent his head to bestow a hard bite by her shoulder. The pain was too pleasurable, she screamed out a moan.

"Didn't I say this was a punishment?" He darkly grunted into her skin, teeth mark reddened on her pale skin.

Harshly pulled on her thigh to place her up on his laps, rough hand spread her legs to embrace his side. Sakura once again jolted at the feeling of the growing pain between his thighs.

She jumped once more as he groped her bottom cheeks, resting his hand there.

Dark lusting orbs hypnotizing the sparkling greens. He pulled her deeper into him.

Small hands were grabbing on his shoulders, preventing her body from falling. "Sakura…" He dipped his lips behind her ear again. Wincing at the tickling feeling, Sakura curved her neck to give him a better access. Lick. "You didn't listen to me."

"Ahhh…." Her head was fogged by his proximity to comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Misbehaving like that."

"W-what ..did-d …I do.?" Wanting to know her mistake, if she did make one or he was just making thing up to get to her.

Chuckle. "What were you doing in my office?"

"?!"_'Busted'_"I..I…"

Slowly, his callused hand moved under her dress to palm her soft bottoms. Pressing her harder, closer to him.

"If I didn't know you were an Angel, I would think you were trying to steal classified information. That won't be good. Sa-ku-raaa…" He hotly breathed in to her, fanning her skin until goose bumps were covering every inch of her porcelain skin.

"H-how did you … know…?" She questioningly buried her brows. Mouth parted to let out a wave of hot air. Her slender back curved toward him.

"Sakura … You don't know, do you? … Your body …" Tongue tasted her skin. "Your scent … it's intoxicating my mind." He slowly moved his head to stare intently in to the girl's eyes with his gaze. "You did a well done job covering up what you unearthed, but your scent was lingering every tiny corner in my office." Skimping his lips to hers. Lick…

"Ahhh…" Sakura tightly closed her eyes from the delicious sensation crawling her spine.

"Sakura… Sakura…" Waking her up with his voice.

"I… only wanted to find out … m-more about … y...ahhh …" She moaned out the last word as he bit on her ear lobe.

"Ah. Really" He was satisfied with the slight nod. Smirk. "So. What have you learned about me?" He stopped his ministrations and looked amusedly at the girl, who was panting hard.

Slowly, she calmed down. "You …" Swallow. She caught her breath. "... were a chubby baby."

Twitch. "Sa-kuuu-ra … You looked at my albums!" He moved his hands from her bottom to pinch her cheeks, the ones on her face. '_I should have tossed those away.'_

"Wah … they were just there!" She unclasped her hands from his neck to pull his fingers away from her. Lean thighs tightened around him, trying to get out of his hold on her tender flesh.

From their trivial hands scuffle, Sakura wiggled her body around. Such an innocent action had caused her moist opening to rub against his throbbing arousal.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned out in gratification, shocking through his spine. Didn't care about Sakura seeing his embarrassing childish past. Not waiting for the feeling to subside, Sasuke wanted to intensify this provoking urge.

Pulling his hands to place them under her bottom again, Sasuke slowly moved her body to grind against his.

"Don't..." Grunt. "You don't need to know what had happened...hah...in past." This was ridiculous, how could he, the Uchiha, get _this_ excited by this amateur position. "Just ..."

"Wh-why…" Half lid, Sakura couldn't think straight as she bobbed up and down on him. Her unbound breasts were bouncing behind the clothe layer.

Hushing the girl with a kiss, "Stop talking," he commanded.

Seeing her puzzled face, lips parted, wanting to say something…"What do you want?" His voice came in a dry raspy voice.

Strange feelings were building up at the pit of her stomach. There was something she wanted to release, to let go, but it was too hard to grasp on the assertion of what it was that she needed.

He couldn't stop. She was truly addicting, a slight touch had caused him to go this crazy. They didn't have to get naked to reach this mind-blowing peak. The idea of fully clothe body rubbing against each other made his urge gone to the edge of animalistic instinct. He wanted to take her soul away as she did with his.

"I-I don't know…" Small fragile hands were grabbing on to him, hanging for her existence. This ride was too much. Too exhilarating. Too mind numbing. Thrilling.

None of them wanting to stop, this errant act.

[...]

Moans, grunts, thrusts … heavy breathing filled the compound of the Ice King Uchiha.

Well not anymore, his body was heating up by the help of this Angel. No. _Vixen._

"…f-faster…" Sasuke moans out his command to the bobbing body seated on his lap. With his hands, now under the girl's dress to play with the sensitive skin of her lower back, he kept the girl from falling.

"Umm… ahh… ahhh…" Sakura was emerging from her shyness, moved freely against him, grinding hard. Slender arms clutched his head to support her body.

Unable to suppress the stimulation from her movement, he unconsciously pushed his groin up to meet her.

"?!" Shock by the sudden move, Sakura let go of his neck, "Eep!" Her body dropped backward.

"Saku-" Catching the female body from the fall, he lost his balance and tumbles down with her.

Thumpt!

Both bodies were now laying on the cold floor, Sakura's back curved by the frostiness of the floor, meeting her perked peaks with Sasuke's masculine torso.

"Oww…" Sakura shocked by the concussion pain.

"Hn." Grunting from his position, Sasuke moved his hand from the uncomfortable floor. Sitting up to ease the heaviness on the girl, he felt the throbbing between his legs was too painful. Straightening his arms on the bent knees, he sat there and gazed at the panting body sprawling on his floor.

Sakura steadily regained her conscious, her breathing returned to a normal rate. Calmingly sitting up, she giggled at the man in front of her.

"What are you giggling about?" He was annoyed.

"Your hair…"

Moving his hand up, Sasuke felt the out place parts. Thanks to Sakura who was gripping his hair most the time. She turned it in to a bob of mess. She stirred to close their gap, hands smoothly trying to comb his hair back to its unique shape. "How do you get your hair to be in that shape?" She made the hand motion of his famous trademark hair.

Rustling his head side to side, the sweat from his head damped the hair back in its place. "It's just like that…"

"Ah"

This girl, she was too good at distraction topics. "Hn." Harshly pulling her to him, Sasuke placed the girl on his shoulder and easily stood up.

"Wah?" Her arms and legs were thrashing around from the weird pose.

"Stop moving or I'm going to drop you." She stayed still, limps hanging on his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where else … my room"

"What for?!… My room is a door down."

"…" He paid no attention.

"gah!"

"Do you want _us _to go to your room then?"

"Sasuke-kun, I want to sleep." She protested.

Carefully flopped the girl down on his kingly bed, he replied. "Cheh. I don't need sleep.".

"S-sa-suke…You…have…w-work tom...rrow morning…" Sakura quickly scooted back as Sasuke, like a predator, closed up on her, his prey. "Y-you wouldn't …w-want…to be l-late ... again." Her back was now hitting the bedpost.

"I wasn't late. I actually got there early." His face was at the tip of her toe now. Kiss.

"Ah… T-that's … good …" She noticed her choice of words. "…I mean...You're not being late that is." Feeling a tingling sensation as his lips made its way up her leg.

"Beside, no one would 'dare' to say a word … even if I disappear for a _whole day_." His hands were now on her bent knees, lips closely kissing its way further up her inner thigh. Sakura could only look as his head jogged about, hands spreading, holding her legs apart. Such an erotic scene. "Such day… can be … hn?… tomorrow perhaps." Her eyes widened as Sasuke breathed against her core. _'Delicious…'_His nose was now tipping at the small piece of fabric, breathing in her scent, _moistened_, perfect for him.

"Sa-suke-kun..." She weakly used her small hands to push his head out, preventing him to go deeper.

Grab. Seizing her hand, "Sakura" he groaned out in rage. "Stop it. You know you can't stop me … You don't_want_ me to stop." He moved his body, provokingly sliding his body up, teasingly touching her. "You … want … this …" Using both hands to hold hers down on the mattress, he leaned in, pushing his hard abdomen, pressing it intimately to her excitement. "You want …" '_Me.'_Lick…

"huuuuu….." She moaned out a low frustrating groan as Sasuke licked a long devilish hot wet trail from her chin toward her ear. Purposely skipping her plump lips.

Still seeing signs of protests, Sasuke whispered, "What happened … You were so daring before?" Her eyes widened at the scene of her on top of him flashed through her mind. "Don't you know … When a man … and … a woman …" He dipped his tongue to trace her jaw line. Fingers intertwined, pulling her hand up next to their faces. "Delicious… woman." He let her gawked at the scene of him, licking, tasting each of her lean fingers, obsidian eyes held a deadly look trapping the naive greens. "Lying on the bed…"

Her waist was now fidgeting, creating a sparking friction between them.

His words sounded like a melody with hazy lyric. Too entice by his touch, his warmth, Sasuke … she too found him addictive. Sakura was spellbound.

"Together... pressing… in to each other… " Her hands were now guided to embrace on to his neck. "Sa-ku-ra …" He lightly used his head to tap on her fore head. "Are you listening to me?" His fingers softly pressed on her sides. Amusedly, he looked at the girl, half shaking, nodding her head.

'_Forget it.'_Not waiting to hear her answer, heswiftly glided his hands down her back, lightly lifted her bottom. Sasuke laid the girl under him.

Riing …Riiinnnngg…

He ignored the ringing noise.

Kiss.

Rinnnggg….Rinnnngggg…

"Sasuke-kun …" Sakura tapped on his neck at the realization of the annoying ring.

"Hn."

Rinnggggg…rinnnggg…

"But…"

"Ignore it." He told her to leave it. Opened the drawer, Sasuke tossed the irritating object in and pushed it shut. The ringing sound was muffled.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whined under him.

"Who cares?" He returned to devour the girl. Fingers crawled down the valley of her breast, skipping pass her flat tummy, wittingly neglecting her excitement, hotly throbbing between her thighs, down to outline the line of her dress hem.

"Fuuu~~~" Blowing hot sweet air in to her neck, Sakura shuddered.

RINNGGG….RINNNGGGG RIIING ….

It was the home phone's turn now. And, there were only a handful of people who knew his home number.

RIIINGGG … the multiple home phones rung the annoyance tune.

'_Naruto. I'm going to kill you.'_

Infuriated, Sasuke had to skid down his bed.

"?!" Leaving the girl recoiled at the chillness of the room from losing his warmth and attention.

[…]

Walking straight to his office, where the main phone line was, without looking at the caller's I.D., he unplugged the cord and the phone jack. '_There. Done.'_

Heaving out a long sigh, Sasuke looked down at the budging bulk of his crotch.

Instead of returning to his room, to _her,_he strutted to the kitchen to grab a cold, icy water bottle out from the freezer. With a gulped, he emptied the bottle cleaned. Good thing it wasn't a wine bottle this time.

It felt nice to cool down.

'_Hn. One more.'_

o-o-o

"Sakura … pretending to be asleep isn't going to stop me…" _You still need to be punished._

Sasuke, leaning against his door, looked at the lump on his bed. Strutting closer, he saw the gir winced under the cover, trying hard to keep still. As he climbed on the bed, long limbs crawled to her slowly, making the anticipation rose to a burden max. Feeling constraining shirt was too bothersome; he swiftly pulled it off in one movement, throwing it somewhere that he could care less of.

_Hn._Smirking at the memory of finding her in his bed not too long ago, Sasuke tortured the girl by dragging the comforter down in the most anguish way as possible. It wasn't doing him any better too.

There she was … lying on her stomach, hiding her face from him. Breaths jagged, her hands unconsciously gripped the bed sheet.

He stooped down, fingers holding the girl's waist.

"Sa…" Kiss her neck—chilling spine.

"Ku…" Kiss her shoulder blade—muscles tensed.

"Ra…" Running his lips around her back, he tested for her sweet spot. Sakura made a sharp in-take of breath then held it.

She showed no sign of breathing.

"Damn it … Breathe!" He shook her. Fingers found her tickle spots.

"Buhahahahah…st-stop...hahaaa…..stop it …. Hahaha …" Sakura was tossing and turning under Sasuke, laughing her head off. Slapping, kicking the mattress. Her breath was unattainable, she was grasping for air. " Hahahaha … I … haa can't … hahaha … breath…. Hahaha Stop it... hahahah"

Slap! Sakura out of her reaction gave him an uncontrolled smack.

"Gah." Sasuke pulled his face away from the sting.

"Har…har… har…" Heavily breathing, trying to regain her breath, Sakura sat up. "I … har … told … har … you to …har…stop…?"

"I'm getting injuries by you every day now." Sasuke leaned back rubbing his face.

"It's your fault for tickling me. I'm sensitive." She pouted.

"Hn." For some provoking reason, that smack actually turned him on _more._ "Really?" Eyebrow rose.

Blink… blink…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was about to jump off the bed at the realization, but she was stopped.

"You're not going anywhere after doing this to me." With one hand, he pushed her back down on the mattress. Trapping her under him, Sasuke pressed his painful need, poking through the fabric.

"Wa?"

"Don't try to act innocent." Taking her hand, Sasuke guided those digits to feel his need of her.

Jolted at the touch of the familiar bulkiness, it was hard at her touch. Sakura heaved a sharp take of air, wanting to clear her shocked mind. "You should know by now … what I want." Sakura turned her head on a side, hiding her blushing cheeks. Wanting to deny the feeling so much, but she couldn't.

"Mmm…" The egotistical man was stealing her breath by an inconceivable tongue battle.

Small hands found its way toward his jaw. She massaged his aching cheek then slithered around to pull his head down, deepening the kiss. Until their lungs cried out for air, the two would actually break apart, but still keeping their distance close to the point of touching.

Jagged breathed blew against one another, eyes stared intending, showing the frustration of inner wanting need.

Continued their kiss, Sasuke moved his hand back down under her dress, pushing it up, wanting to get rid of the annoyance fabric. Sakura, appeared to be reading his mind, lifted her body slightly, letting him push the dress further up passing her waist, over her throbbing chest.

'_No good.'_Both minds were thinking the same. They both didn't want to end this needy kiss just to get rid of her dress. Tugging the other way, Sakura pulled the strings of the dress off her arms as Sasuke pulled the crinkly piece of useless fabric down her body_._

Feeling the cold air rush up her skin, Sakura shuddered at the bareness under Sasuke.

"Haa…" Sasuke lowly grunted a moan as Sakura running her soft fingers up from his hard abdomen, wincing at his nipple, then to the base of his neck. His rough hands returned the favor by rubbing against her buds, perking it to hardened peaks. Sakura moaned aloud, ended the kiss to breathe out her holding pant. Liking the respond, Sasuke moved his face to nuzzle between her breasts. Devouring the tender mounds, while his finger travel down...down...

Knees bent. "Gasp!" She closed it by the touch of his hand.

"Don't …" Such an evil man, his lips whispered, "Relax" Slowly, she calmed down.

Sliding his finger against the clothe blossom bud. He flinched at how wet she was. Her panty was soaked to the point of leaking.

"My … My…" Ghostly, his voice murmured as he sucked hard on her nipple. "So … wet…" Leaving her addicting sweet nipples, he leveled his face to hers. Luring half-lid greens looked at him, waiting for the next unexpected touch. "Because of me?" Kiss...

Blush

"Heh" He chuckled at her frustration as he pushed his hand under the thin sheer clothe but not touching her bare core.

"Sasuke-kun!" She snapped at his teasing.

"Patience, Sakura." Slickly, a finger passed her sticky wet cunt.

"Oooohhh…" Her face cringed with pleasure, running though her. Blood tinted her skin with the color of cherry blossoms.

His calloused hand pulled out, wickedly placing next to their face. Sasuke stuck out his tongue to give his finger a clean licked, keeping his gaze fixed on hers.

Such malevolence.

Spine shivered at the torturous sight, Sakura mindlessly lifted her head to kiss the man, tasting that erotic flavor.

'_Better.'_Liking her bold move, Sasuke returned his hand to the previous location to yank the last garment off, down her long tender legs. Sakura dressed in sheer sweat, nothing else covered her body from the man's naked eyes.

"Sakura …" He sought for her attention. "Sakura…"

Green eyes opened.

"What do you want?" Fingers stroking her wetter, moisture increased, leaking its way down to his mattress.

"haar… har…" Her mind fogged. Chest was heaving an uneven pattern. Her lungs wanted to explode. Slender fingers gripped, and tore his skin.

"Tell me…"

Heaving, she choked … "I … I … Don't … Know…"

He suddenly stopped. "You don't know."

Pink head quickly nodded … then shook … unsure…

Pulling his hand away, he softly cupped her face.

"Sakura…"

Confused eyes hazily looked at him.

Sigh. '_Damn it … I can't.'_Looking at her mesmerized emerald orbs again, dropping his head, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to break the girl. '_Why does she have to be so damn … pure… fucking innocent … urgh.'_Delicately caressed her face, Sasuke stooped his head down, hiding the heated blush creeping up his face.

"?" She was surprise by his tenderness.

"Sakura"_'It'll take time.'_Arms securely pulled her against him. "I'll wait…" '_I'll make you want me … unconditionally offer yourself to me.'_ Lullaby-ing by his words, Sakura shifted her body closer to him. That bounded feeling still locked within her. It was too hard to express. She was bewildered. Uneasy, she buried the strange sensation deep again.

[…]

"Sasuke-kun?" Sweet voice called to him.

"…"

"Are you alright like this?" Referring to the noticeable tent on his crotch, she accidentally tapped it with her knee. "Oh?!" '_Did it just grow?'_ Feeling the throbbing 'thing' grew.

Twitch. Obsidian eyes snapped open. '_Fuck it'_

"Eeeeppp!" Sasuke trapped the girl under him again.

"You really like to play with fire don't you?" He groaned behind his fallen bang. Quickly ridden himself off his pants, '_I'll just start slowly…'_

"Sasuke-kun … Sleep …go back to sleep!"

"Fuck sleep!"

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Ding Dong … Diiiiiiiiing Dong …

Sasuke exasperatingly opened his heavy eyelids. '_Who's the fuck?!'_

Ding .. Dong…

Moving his hand to pull on his eyelids, he stretched his face to clear off the tension. Sasuke was about to sat up from his position, but he couldn't moved his muscle. '_Hn. Must be really tired last night.'_His whole body felt numb, as if a heavy weight was covering his upper torso, a soft heavy weight. Clearing his head, Sasuke looked at the 'thing'—wait—never mind—it was _she__ again_. That pink blob head.

Fully lying on top of him, Sasuke have no idea how to move this little vixen off. Carefully sitting up, with her lounging on him… he shuddered at the feeling this soft alluring body was giving off.

Ding Doooong….

'_#$%^& … I'm coming.'_Using his numbing hands to cover the girl's ears, Sasuke slid her body off to the side. Pleased, seeing how she flinched when losing his warmth.

Quickly, skid off the bed, Sasuke pulled on his PJ pants, and angrily pounced his way to the door. Ready to beat up any one waking him up at five in the morning.

Ding- Forcibly, he opened the door."What the fu-" "Sasuke-sama."-ck do you want"

.

.

.

* * *

If you remove the smexy scenes...this chappie would be super short. WTH...why am I such a pervie?


	10. Fishy Situation

**Chapter 10**

"Wah …" A long pleasing yawn echoed through the room. Sparkling green eyes slowly opened.

"…" Blink. Blink. Gradually sitting up, she shivered at the morning chill hitting against her naked skin. Sakura pulled the comforter tightly around her. _'Where...'_

Glancing around to look for the missing raven man, she noticed the time on the hanging clock. '_Nine twenty…He must have left for work already. Aw. I didn't get to wake up and make him anything. _Guilty, she shook her head. A pan of pain pierced her shoulder. '_Ow.'_Slowly, she massaged the bruised bite mark. Reminiscence of previous night hovered in her mind.

_"What do you want?" __His voice was dark and luring._

o-o-o

"_Hah …Hah… Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura hitched a high breath as Sasuke devoured her. His head buried between her legs._

_Fingers entangled his soft damped locks, the girl used the bedpost as her support. Curving her back, Sakura screamed as the man tasted her moist opening clean._

_Lick…Lick…Lick…_

_That wicked sound, so lewd, echoed through her ears._

_Petite toes curled from the intense pleasure. Her spine tingled with thrilling chill._

"_Sa-sakuke-kun … s-stop...I can't t-take it anymore..." Her head swelled at the tingling shock. Her body shivered with excitement._

_"Hn." The man ignored her protest; continued to eat her soul, sucking it dry._

"_N-no more … i-it's too much… HAH! *Bite* …hah …"_

_His tongue dug deeper in to her, spreading her apart. Tasting more, devouring more of everything; he wanted all._

_"__M-make it stop… Please…" Her body violently shook. "!" A sudden foreign sensation startled her.__ "Ah!" Biting her lips, the poor angel kept silent. __Feeling the sticky pressure relieved from her core, Sakura slowly picked up her breath again. Her mind found composure._

_However, it lasted for mere seconds until she felt his fingers. Long lean digits touched her, parted her virgin lips. Stroking, he softly stroked her bud. _

_Then that indescribable feeling started up again._

"_Hmp…! ... har ….hahh…" Feeling the man moved up to her face, blowing hotness to her sodden skin._

"_Hn?" He was a malicious man. A torturer._

"_Please..." She begged, but what was she begging for?_

"_What?" Low, his voice was harsh. Wild urges contained._

"_P-lease" Small hands found his ... but was she pushing him away …or … was she motivating those abrasive fingers._

"_Make it s-tops." Did she want that feeling to stop?_

A snicker, "_What. This?" He gave her a long, slow stroke._

"_Haaahhh!" She was gripping on his wrist. Knees sharply bent, toes curled to the point the skin turned white._

_His fingers now covered with her sweet nectar. He ran it from her abdomen, passed her valley until the point of her chin, lifting it up._

_Green orbs slowly opened to show obsidian the lusting glaze._

_Running his finger along her blossom lips._

"_Only. If you kiss me." Smirk. _

_Emeralds widened at the sight of the crude man. He sat there with an arrogant smirk plastered across his flawless face. "Hn?" He edged her on._

_Kiss! The angel couldn't think straight any more. She launched toward him with all the strength she had left._

'_Much better' Sasuke returned her eagerness._

_Their twisted tongue battle continued._

_Until sleep no longer waited for them, it washed over with content._

o-o-o-o-o

Blush. Blush! BLUSH!

"Gah!" Sakura hid her head under the cover from embarrassment. Slowly regaining her composure, her body came out from the comfy softness. Emerald caught the closed drawer. Her thought pulled back to the little innocent phone Sasuke threw in it.

Vrrrm RINNG VrmmmRINNG!

Shock. '_Ah it's still here.' __Dainty hand pulled out to see the familiar object. _Not knowing what she should do, pick it up or not. '_Oh well. I did it before. Doesn't hurt now. Maybe it's Sasuke calling to check where his phone is.'_

Slid open.

-"You stupid hormonal piece of shit! …Leave the girl alone, get off your bed…Get your ass to the office!"-

"Wah~?!" Good thing Sakura didn't place the dreadful thing right next to her ear because Naruto's voice just blasted through the speaker.

"?! … N-naruto?" Her innocent voice worryingly called out. Surely, Naruto was very mad.

-"_shit…_" In a whispered tone, "Sakura?" -

"Y-yes?"

-"Where's Teme? He's not at work. Did he get home last night? I got so drunk, I had no idea how I got home." -

"Uhm…He did get home last night, I just woke up but he's not in bed... Wait. Let me go check the other room."

- Hearing the rustling sound of mattress and fabric, Naruto's mind flashed random scenes. '_What were they doing last night?'-_

"No … he's nowhere here? He can't still be jogging. Hm."

-"That Teme…" Long sigh. "Maybe he's out on an early meeting or something. Thank you Sakura, I'll call if I see him. Tell him to call me if he comes home."

"Yes, please do. Thank you." '_Where did you go Sasuke-kun?'_Hands gripped the phone. Sakura felt her chest tightened.

[…]

Click. '_Damn it Teme.'_

Naruto left his desk to enter the hallway. Blue eyes glanced toward the open doors of the conference room to look at the familiar back of an aging raven man, solemnly sitting, tapping on the glass top. Surrounding him were guards standing tall at every corner.

_'Where are you this time?' _Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hands in fist.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

The air was cold but pure. Calming scene, the greens of mountaintop was hiding between the layers of morning fog.

"Hn." Sasuke dressed in his casual attire, leaned against the railing of the mountainside.

"Sasuke-sama." The voice's owner walked closer to him. "Six years already, it is quite hard to learn how much Konoha has changed." The man was side by side with him now.

"Ah." Sasuke replied with his low grouchy voice, eyes squinting at the morning sunrays, trying to escape the clouds. Turning around, he looked at the old man standing beside him; the loyal butler who had taken care of him since the time of his mother's death. "Had retirement been treating you well, Teyaki."

"Ah … fine time … fine time… here you go." Holding out his hand, Sasuke grab a fresh out of the oven croissant made by his favorite bakery. "First one of the day. I'm sorry I woke you up early. But I did call right when I got out of the airport. Just, someone had turned … 'both' of his phones off." The old man amusedly cringe his face at the youngster. Knowing the young man's schedule, he didn't want to miss him before he left for the normal routine.

Chuckle. Sasuke turned to the elderly man. "Does he know you're here?" Taking a bite, his voice casually made the main point.

"Oh, Master Uchiha?" Laugh. "Nope." He gave the young man a toothless grin.

Smirk. "Good." Slowly chewing, Sasuke looked up. The gloomy sky and breezing wind made the atmosphere more dramatic. "Teyaki, why did you take me here again?"

"I thought a ride to the mountain is nice."

"…" '_I woke up at five for this.'_

o-o-o

"Kakashi." A low grunting voice called out to the advisor in irritation. "Explain to me why Sasuke is not here yet." The time on his watch read past nine.

Bow, "He must still be at the meeting." Calm, Kakashi kept his expression unreadable. His mind though, had a different battle.

"With who?" The question came unexpected.

Stutter. "Uh." The silver hair man didn't think he would ask that question. Never had he put any interest into Sasuke's business. But today was strange.

"Hmp. I thought so." He stood up from the chair.

"Sir. I apologized." Kakashi kept his head bow. "I left Sasuke to deal out the business agreement alone last night. He must be-"

Stern voice quieted the silver hair man. "You don't have to cover for him. Surrounded with two advisors and he's still like this."

o-o-o

Wind fluttered against the white curtain, signaling the cloudy and windy day.

Sakura was sitting alone on the sofa in the empty vastness. Hand fidgeted her blue skirt. Green eyes were glaring at the object on the coffee table, waiting patiently for a sound.

Unlock. Open.

"?!" Sakura jumped at the sound of the door. "Sasuke-kun!" She jolted toward him at the first sight of his form. A hug was thrown his way. Sakura felt an extreme wash of happiness from his warmth in her arms.

"Hn?" Looking at the worried form, Sasuke puzzled at a surge of unfamiliar sensation.

Letting him go, "Where did you go? Naruto called earlier." She held up the phone, her fingers were white from gripping the thing.

"Ah" Taking the shiny object from her '_fifty-seven missed calls. Twenty-three messages.'_ Dialing his cell, he walked toward the bedroom with the girl following behind.

[...]

-Vrmm…Vrmmm…-

Feeling his pocket vibrated, Naruto secretly turned around and signaled Taki to come near.

"Teme?"

-"Hn."—

"Where the fuck did you went off to?" Put his finger to his phone to tell Taki 'I got a hold of him'.

-"Out."— Was his reply.

Unsatisfied by his answer, Naruto let out an uncontrolled roar, "What kind of fuckness is that!?" which gained him attention from everyone.

-"…" Silence came from Sasuke.-

"Uhhhh…." Embarrassed, he needed a way out. "I want my double cheese whopper here, right now! No excuses!" He trailed off to his room. Sweat drops filled the room as Naruto's back retrieved away. Taki stood along the entrance with his head dropped.

_"You."_

"Y-Yes." Taki turned toward the mighty master in shock.

"You're the secretary. Get me everything. All contracts. Every deal. Every single one. I want a total report."

Straighten up, "Ye-yes sir." He dashed out to gather everyone.

"Tsunade." The busty woman on the side stepped forward. "_What_ have you been supervised? Both of you." He snapped at Kakashi and Tsunade.

o-o-o

"What are you making a big deal of? I'll be there." With the phone placed between his shoulder and neck, Sasuke calmly undressed in the bathroom.

-"If it's like every other day. I don't care if you're gone for days. But-" On the other line, Naruto whispered 'here take those to him' -

Not finding the interruption pleasing, "What?" Sasuke impatiently wait for the answer.

-"Your old man is here."-

"Hh." His interest dropped.

-"Teme, can you at least act like you 'care' one of these days?"

"Hn. Just do whatever he requests. I'll be there." Sasuke opened the shower door when the phone shut.

[...]

"$%^&... This is no time for a shower… Damn it!" He slammed the phone down.

Rustling his hair, Naruto was getting a little irritated. '_And what with that old geezer today? Shouldn't he be off frolicking in the Bahamas or something?'_

Knock Knock

"Hey."

"Hey man." Without turning around, Naruto greeted Shikamaru quietly.

Feeling the eerie atmosphere since the moment he stepped inside the office, the detective lazily settled himself onto the arm chair, "Where's Uchiha? What's with the men in blacks over there?"

A sigh came from Naruto.

Shikamaru raised his brow at the man. "Ah..."

o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun… You don't want anything to eat. Lunch? It'll be quick." Sakura called out as Sasuke was putting on his black suit, tying his black tie over the deep blue shirt.

"It's fine. I already ate. You don't have to make lunch," fixing his collar.

"Ah," Not knowing why, his answer made her sad.

Sasuke noticed her sudden mood change, "Were you that worried?" He leaned his face down next to her. Noses touched. His damp hair was trickling water drops. "You don't have to. It's always like that." He never had to report his whereabouts to anyone. "Dobe was just making a scene. _As always._" About to back up but a small hand grabbed him, holding on to his tie. Sakura forced him to look at her.

"No. Not anymore." She looked at him determinedly, telling him; _'I'm here.'_ "So. W-where did you g-" Smirk. Tilted closer. Kiss. The action caught her off guard. Emeralds blinked as he let go.

"Just meeting an old acquaintance of mine." He straightened up.

"…" Blush.

[...]

Turning the wheel, Sasuke leisurely drove his way to the office. _Hn._

…

_A scanty boy dressed fully in black walked ghostly through the gloomy high ceiling corridor hall._

_Cold eyes, uninterested in his surrounding, looked ahead._

_Knock … Knock…_

_The door creaked opened._

"_Father. You've called for me."_

"…"

_Standing at the door waiting for his father's respond. The young Sasuke, an 11 years old boy, graved with unsympathetic gazed._

_Finally, his father spoke._

"_You're going to England."_

_Without looking up from his work, the man sent the boy away._

…

Whispers filled the halls.

_"Do you know why the CEO is here?"_

_"Don't you know he's Sasuke-sama's father."_

_"Well duh. Who doesn't..."_

_"He hasn't paid any attention to this division what so ever. Why is he here?"_

_"You guys must be running a lawless wild pack, huh?"_

_"Like helz. With the Demanding King around. It's work work...more work."_

Dark aura slowly crept up on them.

Annoyed. "What are you doing standing around like that for … get back to work." At the point of Sasuke's voice, everyone rushed back to position.

"Uchiha-san." Taki rushed to walk behind him.

"Here." Giving the secretary his suitcase, Sasuke walked straight to the conference room. Slam. The glass French door was opened. "Father." Without the proper bowing, Sasuke stood behind the man's chair.

"You finally show up?" Lifting his hand, he lazily pushed a folder to the floor in front of Sasuke. Papers flew in a messy mess. Out of reaction, Taki immediately bent to tidy everything up. "Explain to me why you denied this proposal with Sound's enterprise."

Sasuke calmly replied, "Their proposal did not match the standard- "

"Nonsense. They are one of the top associates..._sigh..._You cleanly rejected them and now the other meddling companies are after it. I thought I _could_ leave this division to you. Four years. I've seen no drastic improvements. Hm?" The conversation was interrupted when a guard show the CEO a message on his phone.

The Uchiha Corp's CEO stood up to walk straight pass his son. Before entering the hallway, he added, "I shouldn't have let you in place of your brother. Hmp. I hope you know what is needed to be done to fix this situation." He left with the long line of guards trailing behind, leaving Sasuke alone. His face unchanged.

"..." Sasuke too, turned and walked out of the room to leave Taki, the poor secretary to clean out the pile of mess that was left behind.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-

Ding dong … Ding …

The bell's chime travelled with the wind to the pink hair girl in the garden. "?" She dropped whatever she was doing to walk to the door, tipsy toeing to see. '_Ino…Hinata-chan?'_

-"Do you think she's still here?"-

-"S-should be."-

Ding Dong…

Unlock. "Hello?" Sakura opened the door to the girls.

"Sakura-chan! Aw, you're so cute." Ino was the first to jump through the door seeing the girl dressed in the cute ribbon shirt and blue skirt, followed by the timid Hinata.

"Hi." Sakura smiled as Ino led her to the kitchen area.

"I'm here to learn."

"Learned?"

Hinata explained, "Sorry Sakura-chan, I t-told Ino how good of a c-cook you are…"

"Eh? … I'm not that good." Sakura waved her hands in modest.

"Please please please please please … Teeeaaacchh me!" Ino was begging, grabbing on to Sakura's shoulders.

Seeing Ino, Hinata had to help her friend. "Will you Sakura-chan? I would love to learn more."

Scratching her cheek, Sakura smiled, "If you insist."

"Yes!" Ino jumped in the air.

[...]

Pre-lunch rush had already started at the local super market. Stay-home wifes/moms began their shopping expedition. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were among the crowd. The trio was like fish on land.

"Woa … haahaa … Counting the times I cleaned my house to the times I go shopping at the _market_ … Cleaning wins." Ino said as she looked about at the vast complex. Confuse as to where she should advance toward.

"Ino…" Embarrassed at her friend's words, Hinata scooted over to Sakura's side. "But I am the same too. Most of the time, before I cooked for Naruto-kun, all of the needed ingredients are brought by the chef in my house. Sakura, you come here often?"

Sakura pushed the cart along with the girls. "Not at all. Sasuke-kun took me here the other day."

Hinata and Ino stopped in their track. "Heh…?"

Sakura turned around at the stunned girls.

"Mr. 'I have a stick in my ass twenty-four seven—too awesome for you all lowly life' took you here." Ino winced at the thought of Sasuke walking around shopping, picking out produces.

"Y-yes." She was a bit surprised at Ino's description.

"Ino. D-don't say that! _Even if it's true_ …"Hinata whispered the last part.

"Sasuke is really nice. He cooked for me when I was sick…" Shock. Mouths opened at what the pinkette just said. "Hm. Let's see what we can make today!" Sakura was already far ahead, grabbing things into her cart.

Ino and Hinata stood aloof, trying to process the new information.

o-o-o-o-o

Uchiha Corp. The building stood tall in the middle of Konoha.

"Quiet…it's too quiet…" One of the staff members, a bald middle age man with brown hair looked around.

"It's the silence before a storm," added another person with choppy short black hair. They both look toward the_ 'door'_.

"Would you two stop slacking off?! Check this for me." Ami commanded her co-workers.

"Please Ami. Stop acting out your day-dream to be the Mrs. Uchiha." The two gave out an air-five.

Smack. A slap was on the black head. "Shad'up" She walked away before glancing at Sasuke's office. '_You must need someone for comfort, Sasuke-kun.'_Then she ran off to her little scheme.

[...]

Sounds of paper rustled, folders snapped open.

'_Hn. Ridiculous.'_Sasuke sat behind his desk, annoyance filled his mind by the earlier event. '_Sound's Enterprise. Those bald spots must have reported this to him.'_Holding up his pen, he signed the paper. '_Hn. Not my problem.'_His face was stoic at the future consequence that might happen. It would only help quicken his plan.

Knock. Knock.

"Tsunade." Sasuke noticed by the scent of perfume, his drunken advisor.

"Sasuke. …" The woman slowly made her way to the chair. She waited for this rude child to look up. Finally, their eyes met. She continued, "What's going on?-" "It's nothing." Sasuke interrupted her.

"Hm. Child. I'm beginning to think this got something to do with _her_. Who is she?" Ever since she appeared, Sasuke had been acting strange, whether it was good or bad. She hadn't decided.

"It's nothing you have to dig about."

Twitch. "If it wasn't because I'm your mother's best friend. I wouldn't stay here to look after an immature child that you are."

"Don't use my mom." Fingers gripped the pen.

"You brat. Don't forget you are the second heir-" "And always will be. I get it." This conversation was annoying.

"Sasuke" Her eyes softened. "I'm not here to lecture you-" "Then leave. Don't you have a lunch meeting soon?" He buried his head back into the files.

She was taken-a-back by his words for a long moment, sitting there looking at him. Sasuke paid no attention to her. Unless it was business relating topics, there was nothing more he wanted to discuss.

'_He really can never let go ... can he?'_

Tap. Tap. "Hey Tsu-baa. Let's go." Naruto poked his head in.

Standing up, "Very well." Body turned toward the door, Tsunade glanced back to Sasuke before exiting the room.

[...]

Hours passed, his mind began to blur from the endless paragraphs of nonsense. Sasuke's conscious slowly drifted to some place much_ much_ better than this cold office, a warm place, serene and _pink_.

Phone slid open. He dialed.

...'_Nothing?'_

He tried again—still nothing. Five attempts and still nothing. '_What?' __He was getting irritated. _

Suddenly, he finally realized. His mind broke another circuit break. '_Shit.'_It took a while for mind him to register the previous night. '_I unplugged those cords.'_Slamming his head back on the desk, his stupidity just hit another notch. _'What is she doing right now?'_

A corner of his lips unconsciously turned upward at the thought of how worried she looked before.

In a rush, he departed. "Taki." Opening the door, he commanded his secretary. "Clean my desk up."

"Y-yes. Uh. Where are you going Uchiha-san? Are you out for lunch? Usual place? Would you like me to make a reservation call?"

"…" Stopping midway, he pondered for a moment. "No. Call me if anything urgent."

"Yes. Sir." He bowed after the retrieving back.

Walking past the staff subdivisions, Sasuke disappeared.

'_Wah! '_Taki screamed in his head as he saw the big mess on Sasuke's desk. A long sigh, the poor secretary began his task before he got interrupted by Ami jumping into the office.

"Uchiha-san! Let's have lunch together. Neeeeh?!"

'_Where did he go?'_ Ami sulked low from seeing the despicable back of her enemy. The bento box in her hand shook.

"Heeey. I can help you with that." A lean tall man walked over with his hand over her shoulder.

Smack. "Don't touch me with your filthy hand." She stomped away.

"Oi. Leave her alone. Tsubaki. You might get food poisoning." Taki advised his friend.

[...]

"Brat." Tsunade called out for Naruto's attention from behind the wheel.

He made a head gesture 'speak'.

"Tell me. Who's the girl? Sakura right? … Is she still at his house?"

"I don't exactly know who she is...he made Ino got her a whole wardrobe the other day. Move her into the spare room." '_That room is probs still unused.'_Smirk."So I think she really is staying there with him…and well…uh…" Awkwardness filled the car. "But you don't have to worry much. She's harmless." '_I hope that too.'_"I'm pretty sure Teme knows what he's doing."

"This is the reason why I don't want children … and yet I get stuck with that conceited brat. I need to drill more into his head. "

"I don't know… whatever you been trying for the past years … is nowhere near what Sakura can influence him to do in days." Tsunade didn't really get his words. Stopping at the red light, he turned. "So leave them to themselves for a while. And see how things are. Who knows? She might the one." Naruto resumed driving.

o-o-o-o-o

Ding.

Sasuke abruptly walked out of the elevator to his front door. Quickly open the door, he encounter... '_Hn?'_delicious scents filled his nostrils to his appetite.

"Sakura." He calmly said her name since the girl was nowhere in sight. '_Didn't she notice the door open_?'

Bonk! "Owww…" Sakura groaned under the lower cupboard. Standing up, the pinkette rubbed her head in pain. In shock, she found the man standing in front of her. "Sasuke-kun? You're home early… Well, just in time for lunch!" She held up the spatula from her pink apron's pocket, pointing at the lavish table.

Sasuke, on the other hand, noticed something else more delectable. In a flash, he was by the girl's side holding her up by the waist.

Blush "Eh?"

Looking intently with his dazing gaze, he placed the girl on the counter and leaned in.

Knowing his intention, "Sa-sasuke … d-don't," Sakura tried her best to push the persistent man off.

"Hn. I'm trying to think how much you'd look better ... just in this." He traced his fingers around the hem of the cute lacy apron. With a hand pushing up under her skirt, Sasuke swooned down to give the girl a spine-shocking kiss. Steams starting to emit from her body, heat fogged their minds. Sakura gave in to his random act.

"EHEM … cough cough …" Not even trying the fake the coughs, Ino interrupted the passionate couple with the red face Hinata hiding behind. "She probably looks better with nothing on. Right … Uchiha?" Her eyebrow rose mockingly.

'_hn.'_He lazily turned around at the familiar voice. Quickly pulled out his hand, Sasuke kept his stance to prevent the girl from fallen over. "What are you doing here?" He irately asked them.

Ino and Hinata, with the aprons in their hands, just returned from the garden. "W-we … are here to learn … how to cook w-ith Sakura-chan. W-we didn't kno-w you'll be h-home. We didn't mean to interrupt..." Hinata embarrassedly explained behind Ino.

"Hn." He face was blank. Dark auras were creeping its way to Ino and Hinata.

'_Eeekk…so scary.'_

'_So this is what Shika-kun had been talking about. So evil…'_

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I was only…" "It's fine."

"Eh!" The blonde's mouth was wide open.

"Just notify me ahead next time." He glanced at Ino, knowing too well it was her ideas.

"Oh please Uchiha. It's not like she's a tiny kid-" She noticed his 'don't push it' glare. "Okie we will." She gave an 'okay' finger gesture.

"Um … I think we s-should g-go now. Ino." Tugging on her sleeve, Hinata was making head signal toward the couple who were still in a very suggestive position.

Sakura found the awkwardness. "Sasuke-kun! Let me down." She waggled her legs about. He submissively backed away. "Hn." Easily, his hands lifted the girl down.

Ino dropped the apron aside, walked to the table. "Everything is so good. I'm so proud of myself!"

"She actually made those?" Sasuke was intrigued.

"She really did..." Both girls shuddered at the memory while Ino's was overjoyed with her achievement.

_[…]_

_"Ino, remember to pour a little salt to clean the lettuce…Wait! I said little."_

_"Haa haa oosp … We still have more lettuce!"_

_[…]_

_"Stir lightly. Try to keep it in the pan."_

_"Ow … Ow … it hurts…"_

_"Wai. Don't hold that part of the spatula."_

_"Eeek. S-stir lightl-ly! I-ino!"_

_[…]_

_"Used this spoon here and stuff the zucchini like this."_

_"Wow ... this is really suggestive."_

_Pink "...?"_

_Hinata 'blushed' a crimson red._

_"You don't know what I meant Sakura? Come here, I'll explain it to ya..."_

_Pushing Ino away, Hinata protested. "D-don't teach her your p-perverted ways."_

_"?" Clueless Sakura was confused._

_"Oh please ... staying with the Uchiha. Please."_

_"Gah! Ino, you pushed too hard ... Don't poked holes through these!"_

_"Oops."_

_[…]_

_"This is how you clean the fish. Skin the fin this way."_

_"Eww…Look at it. It's so slimy."_

_"W-wear g-gloves."_

_"Wah. It's so slippery."_

_"Hinata catch it."_

_"W-where d-did it go?"_

_[…]_

Tapping her chin, "Where did that fish fly to anyway…?" Ino pondered. "Oh well. You'll know … eventually." The scent would reach them one day.

Twitch. Thinking to himself. If he got home any earlier, what kind of mess would he be pulled into? "So, these dishes …" Eyebrow rose, he stared at his dinner table.

"Some of them are from me ... Some are from Hinata and Ino." Sakura chirped.

"Hn. Which are Ino's?"

"Tah dah. Here they are. But you can't have them. These are for my Na-kun." She flashily showed them with her arms straighten out.

"Hn. Don't. He still has to work for me." Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Sasuke hover the utensil above the rest.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!?"

"Sasuke … those are … for … *Blush* Naru-kun."

'Hn_.'_The chopstick landed on Sakura's dish. '_This is mine.'_

"So what are you doing home, just getting lunch?" Ino mockingly, evilly sneer at the seated man.

"Hn. Shouldn't you be going." "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hushed his rudeness.

"Nah. It's good." She waved to the girl. "Let's pack these up."

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan." Hinata happily put the meal in the newly bought bento box, brightly orange that got Naruto's name written all over it.

"Hinata. If you're going straight to the office. You might have a long wait til the dobe is back." Sasuke's monotone informed the girl.

"Oh, is he out for a meeting?" She was feeling a little disappointed.

"Hn."

"Sweet. Na-kun is going to be so happy." Ino smiled at the box.

'_Not after when he eats it.'_Sasuke really wanted these two meddling women out of his house.

"First decent meal I've made. Sakura-chan you're the best." She ran to hug the life out of the girl.

"Tee hee… It's nothing compare to what you did." Sakura was really happy. Her face shined with laughter.

'_Hn.'_

"Well, we will be leaving now. Later Sakura! … Uchiha." She sneered the last part.

"Hn. Tell Shika, I'm not going to visit him if he's in the hospital."

"Hmp. Rude!"

"T-thank you. S-sasuke. Sakura-chan." Hinata bowed.

[…]

Sasuke just sat there with his jacket off on the side to enjoy his meal as Sakura led Hinata and Ino out.

"Wah that was fun!" She stretched as she walked in. "But tiring too. We kinna made a really big mess." Laugh. "That fish actually disappeared."

Sakura sat next to him in her usual seat. She watched him silently.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Nah. I'm already full from tasting Ino's and Hinata's."

"Ah." '_You actually didn't get food poisoning from them.'_

The comforting silence returned. They didn't mind if there wasn't much to talk about. Sitting there beside each other was enough. Very reassuring. Nice. '_Just by Sasuke-kun's side … ah …'_Sakura placed her cheeks on her crossed arms gazing at the perfect male specimen.

"?!" She suddenly straightened her back. '_What am I thinking? This is going nowhere.' __She was letting herself slacking off again._"Why are you home early Sasuke-kun?" Attempted to make a conversation, Sakura hardly ever had a long decent one with him.

"…" '_What am I doing here again?'_He actually forgot about his original intention.

"Lunch." It was actually, '_The phone cords.'_

"What if I didn't make lunch?"

"Then I will tell you to make lunch."

"What if I was still out shopping with Ino and Hinata?"

"..."

"What if I-" Grab. "Eeep!" '_Not again! Wah …'_

"Stops with the 'what ifs'" Leaning back, he pulled her closer.

"I was o-only curious."

"Hn. You really are curious." Hands slowly craved for her body. Lips teased her skin.

Slender arms tried to push him again. "S-sasuke…" Her palms were against his chest.

Smirk. "Any idea where you're touching?"

Blush. While trying to push the brood man, her palms were rubbing against his chest, his nipples.

"Don't you know? Males are sensitive like that too." He ghostly whispered into her skin. Hands smoothly ran under the apron, under her shirt, up her abdomen.

"W-wa... haa hhah…" Pushing her legs up, Sasuke placed her on his thighs in the familiar position. She was fidgeting on him. Standing, Sasuke made Sakura's legs embracing his sides. Lifting the girl, he placed her on the outer counter.

"Wa-ait … L-et's finish l-unch…"

"I am. I'm enjoying my dessert right now." A long lick along her cheek, "Tasty." His waist unconsciously grinded into her.

Shudder. Her body tingled, shook along with his. " D-don't you have to go b-back to work? …"

"What's the hurry? I just got here. It's not that long of a drive. We can make ... even a mere minute worthwhile, let along." He looked at the clock. "Ten."

Wasting no time, she was captured in a mind-blowing, butterfly feeling kiss. Heated passions exploded between the two excited bodies. Sasuke's hands couldn't stay in one place. It roamed freely.

"mm…mmh…" It was surely a drenched, wet one. Sakura was gripping on to Sasuke, fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. She was daring as her hand itched to touch him. Unconsciously, her fingers pulled on the neatly tied tie.

Suddenly, "Here. Kiss me here." His voice whispered. His head bend to the right to show the pinkette where. Emerald blinked by the sudden command.

A smirk formed as he felt her lips on the side of his neck. Looking up, Sasuke didn't think he could felt that much excitement. His skin burned from her innocent touch. Inching, pressing his body further, he wanted the girl to move south but then...

"Sakura. I found your fish. It's glaring at me." Looking at the dead corpse, red eyes budging out staring at him from the open glass cupboard, all excitements wilted.

* * *

J-kiwi: I am hungry.

Mom: Eat this carrot.

J-kiwi: I refuse!


	11. Tale of a Child's Past

**Chapter 11**

"Ne … Ne … Brother ... give it to me … Please."

"Ahaa … Haa … Reach for it now kiddo."

"Wah. You're so mean." Kick.

"Goah…" A teenage boy with shoulder length hair was holding his knee in pain from his four-year-old brother's kick. "Gah. Kiddo." The little boy grabbed the toy easily from his hand.

"Bleh." Chibi Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "That's for being mean." He flopped down on the soft grass.

Lightly chuckle. "I was just helping you. You need to jump to grow taller. You know."

The little boy's eyes widened. "Reeeallly?"

"Yup. See. How I am so tall now?" Itachi tried his hardest to hold in his laughter at his brother's naive mind.

Jump. Jump. "I'm going to be taller than you." Jump. Jump.

Dark orbs looked at the little child. "Here." He then leaned down to lift the tiny body and placed him on his shoulders.

"Whoa!"

"Here…Offfp!...You go buddy."

"Yay. I'm taller. Now march! I'm hungry." The little cheerful boy pointed the direction of the Japanese style manor.

Itachi listened to the Sasuke. "Alright." Having a big brother was the best thing.

To Sasuke, life in his cozy house surrounded by his loving mother and brother was the best, even if his father hardly ever showed up. It was alright; he knew his father was a very important person. Even at a young age, Sasuke was more matured then most boys his age. Much, much more.

All his life, he was wrapped in the nurturing wall of his mother's care. His friends, even when he refused to admit it, were the irritated eight years old Neji and the four years old Hinata of the Hyuuga family.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"S-Sasuke" Hinata worriedly looked up at the raven boy mischievously climbing the wall into a peach garden of a farmer. It was the summer before he had to enter pre-school. His mother took him to the summer home to celebrate his birthday.

"Shh… stay there. Don't worry. Be a good look out. I'll get you the biggest, yummiest one." He jumped off to the other side.

"O-okay."

[…]

"Gahhhh!"

"Huh?" Hinata startled at the sound of the screaming boy and the barking of the guard dogs.

"S-sasuke!"

"Catch!" A few peaches were thrown over the wall.

"Wahh!" She tried her best to prevent the pink fruits from hitting the ground.

Jump.

"Run Hinata … run!"

The two kids dashed for their life.

_"Get back here you punks!"_

They could hear the screaming of the farmer from behind.

[...]

"What did you two do this time?" Tsunade stood on the front steps of the summerhouse, hands on her waist, looking at the two children.

Dirt and tree leaves covered Sasuke, and Hinata was a mess from running.

"Sasuke … Hinata … go clean up for lunch. Please."

The two hurriedly ran away.

"Mikoto … You really shouldn't let those little brat runs around wild like that."

"Oh. Tsunade, they're only little kids, let them enjoy it." She smiled at her childhood best friend.

Sigh. Tsunade took out her car key. "Well, gotta go and picked up the other Hyuuga brat. I have no idea why I'm doing this."

o-o-o-o-o

"Happy birthday to you … happy birthday… happy birthday … happy birthday to you … blow the candles now. Yay! You're 7 now."

"Yes!"

"Wait a minute there, you … special guest." Tsunade stood behind to stop the 10 year old Neji from pushing the birthday boy into his cake.

"Pictures first guys!" Mikoto held up her camera to snap a shot of the adorable scene.

"One … two … three… " Flash!

"Okay ... Another one. one … two… !?" Flop!

"Gah!" Sasuke's face was impaled in to the cake by … Tsunade.

"Ahhaaahaaa…!" The blond busty woman was laughing her head up along with everyone else in the room, except "I wanted to do that!" Neji stood up his seat, pointed his accusing finger at Tsunade.

Cake fight began.

o-o-o-o-o

"Here you go, all nice and clean for the birthday boy." Mikoto was softly drying her son off using a big fluffy towel.

"Hee."

"You're a big boy now." Hand delicately tapped her son's drench locks.

"Mom? Why isn't Itachi here? He's always showed up for my birthday. Even if he's away, and he has been away for too long."

Sad eyes were looking at the poor boy. "He … He has to continue his studying. You're brother is going to be a great businessman."

"Just like Daddy?"

"…"

"No, better than Daddy."

"Ha … He's the best!" Sasuke cheered for his big brother.

"Of course he is. He got you a gift. Look." She pointed to a wrap present on his bed.

"Cool." The boy ran to his bed, opened up the neat surprise.

Mikoto stood on the side, quickly hid a tiny piece of white paper.

[…]

Tucking her son in bed, Mikoto was worried what would happen to him in the near future ... if it didn't get worse already.

_'The child didn't once ask for his own father.'_That proved something.

She restlessly rubbed his back as he curled up protectively into her. '_I'm sorry.'_

A streak of tear was running down her cheek.

o-o-o-o-o

"Now be careful. Sasuke don't hurt yourself." Mikoto stood back as she watched her son running around happily with his new kite. His laughter filled the sullen hole in her soul, damaged soul.

Today was the perfect day for flying kites. It was bright with an easy breeze. Spring, the time filled with Cherry Blossom. Rows and rows of sakura trees fluttered its beauty in the wind. Pink petals carry its essence to soothe the minds.

As Mikoto turned around to place the water bottle away, she returned to notice the boy was out of her sight. '_Sasuke?'_

Standing up from her seat on the picnic cloth, she rushed around to find the little boy. _'Where did he run to now?'_

_'Sasuke, I can't take my eyes off of you at all.'_

Her eyes softened with relief at the sight of the familiar hair. Sasuke was bending over to pick up his fallen kite on the road.

_'Ah this little guy.'_

Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere, zooming down the road. It did not show any sign of slowing down from the sight of the child in the middle of the road.

_'No!'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Tsunade, is my mom going to be alright?"

"I promise I'll be a good boy now."

"I'm not going to leave her side anymore."

"I won't let my mom get hurt."

"Mom is going to take me home right?"

"Tsunade?"

o-o-o-o-o

In a white private hospital room, Sasuke was sitting on the bed waiting, swinging his legs on the side.

His tiny hands were clutching a bundle of good health charms he got. The past days, he made Tsunade and Kakashi drove him from temples to temples to wish for his mother's health. Well, all his thoughts paid off. His mom was saved. In perfect health, her smiling face and her warming hug was in reach, he pictured it in his mind. Sasuke truthfully was a true mama's boy.

"I'll give all of these to her, she'll live forever!"

[…]

Too bore at waiting, Sasuke skid off to peak in the hallway. His eyes widened to see ... _'Mom… And dad?!'_ The boy was so happy, he ran back inside, frantically jogging in circles. _'Wait… I know … I'll hide and surprise them.'_He climbed into the nearby closet. At the hearing of the opened door, he wedged his body deeper to prevent being caught.

"Thank you doctor. I will take care of my _wife_."

"Yes. Please rest well." The doctor walked away.

Door closed. The little boy was about to jump out to surprise his parents when…Crash! His ears perked at the violent noise. _'What?'_Quietly tapping on the opened closet door, he looked through the small opening to be shocked by the scene. His mother had been forcibly thrown on the ground next to the bedside.

"Hm. Annoying." The fragile woman whimpered from her wrapped wounds. "It's a pity. He didn't die." The brooding man put his hand in his pocket and walked toward the woman.

"Why ... why won't you believe me? Up until now …" She tried her best to stand up.

"Believe you ... a woman who crawled into other men's beds." He viciously grabbed her lifeless body, screaming in to her face.

"But he's your son!" She choked out the words.

"What make you so sure? Fucking all those dicks." Harsh hands gripped her collar.

"I w-was framed-d." Sobbing through each word, she no longer could take it.

Chuckle. "Framed? By whom."

"I-I Don't k-know."

"Nonsense." He glared right at her. "It must be revenge isn't it."

"N-no."

"You want me to raise another's son. Thinking it's my own blood."

"N-no. He's your son."

"Lies!"

He threw her down the floor again.

"Seven years had been enough. I've been a fool to ignore it." He turned to walk his way of the room.

"No … _I am_… being the fool who married a … _monster_." She heavily sobbed out that truthful word. He whipped around at her words, to see …"Why… won't you believe me? Even since Sasuke was born, you never once paid the slightest bit of attention to him, saying that I crawled into another's bed. Then what about you? I thought if everything would be kept quiet, it would be fine. You can do whatever you please. But why … just because of that woman's words … some accusations … those wretched pictures you called evidences …" She slowly backed away.

"It's a wonder how he could live the past gruesome years. Ten times... No, a thousand times worse than what you've done to me. Sasuke is an innocent child. Your child! Then, why must you pull Itachi into this? What have they done to you? Why must you separate them?" She was at the rim of the open window.

"Test. Do a test, Uchiha. You will regret it." She growled the last few words at the awestruck man.

"There are times I do want to believe that Sasuke is not your son. I deeply wish it was the truth. But sadly, in reality ... he is. He will always be. I need leave this harsh reality. I can't stand it." She let her back fall freely down.

"!"

_'I'm sorry, my son. I can no longer take care of you. I'm too weak.'_

Thud.

"Eeeeeeeeek!"

"Someone get the doctors!"

[…]

Fugaku Uchiha helplessly stood there at the emptiness of the window stand, aloof. In a quick second, he dashed outside, running frantically to the ground where a body lay motionless. His exit left the room to a pair of hidden shocked obsidian eyes, now dreaded with darkness.

_'I should have given these to her, when she was there in front of me.'_Small hands gripped the charms in a tight fist. Eyes blurred from the shock. Body shakily immobilized.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Sir."

"How is everything?"

"All has been taken care of." Kakashi returned to his stance, keeping his head low at a respectful angle.

"Hm."

"All the hush money has been giving out. Nothing will be leaked beyond the hospital. No one will know of the incident."

"Good." Fugaku turned around in his high status chair to find Kakashi stood with a white envelope in his hand.

"?" He was curious of its purpose.

"Oh. The result is here sir. Would you like to see it?"

"…" The man foully stared at the folder. "No. Put it away." He, Fugaku Uchiha, was afraid to see the answer.

"Yes sir." As Kakashi walked out of the room, Fugaku flopped a stack of morning newspaper on his desk. The headline was: WIFE OF UCHIHA CORP CEO DIED FROM TRUCK DRIVER'S RECKLESSNESS.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

[Ten years later]

A teenage boy was standing in the rain, in front of a grave site.

Sasuke, in his hand was also a white envelope. He slowly knelt down in front of his mother's grave. Hand dug a hole beside her tombstone. Not until his fingertips were bleeding, he was then satisfied with the side of the hole he dug on the ground. Putting the white envelope in the hole, Sasuke buried the piece of info that would one day sway his mind.

No.

He would never let anything get in his way.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...


	12. A Warming Smile

**Chapter 12**

Whoosh … the heavy wind of California blasted its heat on the pavement of the airport.

-The Flight to Konoha. Japan. Number U391. Will be departing shortly. Please, all passengers report to gate 11.-

The Los Angeles International Airport was packed with its usual heavy crowd of people departing and arriving.

A specific dark figure, long mid night hair, with gray eyes walked solemnly along with his companions. A bleach blonde girl with her hair in a tight bun, dressed in a deep maroon silk dress, clicked her heels aside him. As well as a bowl haircut man, with huge black orbs, in hay green shirt lodged his suitcase behind.

Neji Hyuuga was on his way back.

'_Cheh. Uchiha.'_

o-o-o-o-o

Beautiful morning shined the whole city of Konoha. Fog heavily drafted away, indicating it was going to be a beautiful day. Filled with sunshine.

"Acchoo…" A heavy sneeze knocked Sasuke awake while brushing his teeth in the bathroom. _'Hn. Seven thirty … too early.'_

"Bless you!" Sakura, carrying a huge pile of white fluffy towels, walked in.

"…"

"You're welcome." She walked pass him after settling them on the towel rack. Humming as she walked by. Sakura was extra happy today.

[…]

Ah. Saturday morning. It marked the last day of his usual dreaded week. Luckily, for him as well as the staff members, Saturday mornings started late. They were allowed to come in by ten unlike the usual time at eight, but ending time was still the same [five pm].

Sasuke wanted to stay in bed much longer to cozy up with his angel. Saturday was the only day of the week he let himself to slack off. No morning run. No early rising. Sadly, that wasn't Sakura's intention today. She woke up at the first light of dawn and pushed him out of bed too.

Groggily walking out to the kitchen, dressed in his casual clothes, he encountered the appetizing well-made breakfast. Sasuke sat down as Sakura brought the last of the soup bowl.

"Sakura."

"Yes." She replied in her cheerie voice.

"Is this a light breakfast or a buffet?" Looking at the table filled with dishes.

"You need to eat them _all _to get your morning's energy!" Then she just started eating, chewing on the food happily.

'_Hn. She's happier than usual.'_Sasuke was a bit staggered by Sakura's extra strange behavior.

o-o-o-o-o

Apart from the serene scenery of Uchiha residence, another part of Konoha was a different story.

Kick.

"Oofps…" A loud thud sound followed that. Shikamaru had just been kicked off his own bed by a very irritated lady. "Grn … Woman, what was that for!?" Quickly popped up from the rugged floor, he held his stomach in pain.

"Didn't I say 'no'?" Ino grumbled through the black silk sheet.

"Hmp. What's wrong with it? We've done it before."

"Well I am not in the mood this time." '_Ugh such a pain in the ass. Why can't men have it?'_

"If you don't want the mess, then let's do it in the shower." He got closer to her.

"Move any closer, I'll make you bleed just as me." Dangerously, her fingers were making the 'cut' gesture.

"You wouldn't." snorting at his girl's comment. No way would she want to waste such …

"Try me." Ino leaned on her side, half-lid looking at him with a very treacherous aura.

"Fine." Shikamaru gave up, knowing that persuading this female would be futile. '_Damn it.'_He had needs.

Leaving the girl as she flopped back in bed, a bit sympathetic for her since she only drifted to sleep not too long ago. It was another late night working for a model photo shoot then added 'that', who wouldn't be irritated.

[…]

Stepping out of his shower, dressed in a drench towel wrapped around his waist. Shika walked over to the bed.

A long frustrated sighed. Ino in her skimpy smooth silk two piece night attire was sprawling over his their bed. The bed sheet pooled on the floor of the bedside.

'_How can you sleep like that?'_Crawling on the bed, over the girl, he pulled the cover over her lightly. The satin silk embraced her skin. Accentuate every curves of her lustrous body.

She surely had grown in to quite a mature woman. Six years had passed. This person in front of him, surely she hadn't changed much. Still her obnoxious self, loud, nosy, messy, ect ect … he could name endless things. Straightforward, honest, reliable, trustworthy… the list went on forever.

Slightly laughing, he remembered the incident a couple days ago.

[…]

"_Naaaa-kun!" Ino waved her hand to motion her boyfriend her location._

"_Ino. Why are you calling me out all of a sudden?" Walking to her, passing the people around the crowed park to the fountain where she was._

"_Look!" She whipped out a bento box to him._

"_Hm. You could have told me we're having lunch. I could make reservation for us. You don't have to buy." He looked at the open box._

_Her face sulked. "I didn't buy this. I made it."_

_"…" It was unbelievable._

"_Really! I asked Sakura-chan to teach me."_

_Pink hair? "Ah."_

"_Try it. Here." Taking the chopstick, Ino feed him a piece of Tonkatsu._

"…" _Chew Chew._

"_How is it?" Her eyes twinkled._

"_Hagh!..." … Shika made funny sound like he had been poisoned. Clutched his neck and fell on Ino…_

"_Wah. Even if it's that bad. It can't kill you!" She was tearing up her eyes. These two were making a scene right in the middle of the park._

_Lightly chuckled against her shoulder, "It's because it's too good. That's why I'm dieing." He kept his head there to hide the blushing of his cheek. Such a cheeky thing he just said._

"_Wah. Really? Yay!"_

[…]

He could never get enough of her. She always haunted his mind. Every slight moment or act she did. It made him flattered. Being with her, he always felt insecure because of how easily she could attract any one so much better, higher status than him. More fitted to her. Shikamaru was nothing but a private investigator who also works as Sasuke's shadow. But she, Ino Yamanaka. Her name was everywhere, on TV shows, Magazine, ect ect … She, no longer belonged just for him. She belonged to the public. Her talents, it was remarkable.

Body shifted. Blue eyes opened.

"Na-kun…" Suddenly her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him. "Ah… I'm sorry." She whispered in to his ear. "It just has been too tiring…" Moving her hand to his abdomen. "Does it hurt a lot … where I kicked you?" Her fingers were massaging, making him winced at her touch, not because of the pain, but the pleasure running up and down his spine.

"Woman. You're annoying."

Kiss.

Grab. Grope.

"Don't push it buddy."

"Cheh."

[…]

Riinng … Riiingg …

Slid open

"Hello."

-"Ah good, this is not the wrong number. I was afraid during the last time; you've changed your number."-

"Hn."

-"I'm on my way back to England now. The matter you needed me to attend, had already resolved."

"Good."

-"Uchiha-sama. Please be careful. Contact me again if you need anything."-

"That won't be needed. You've done enough."

-"Ah. You've grown Uchiha-sama. Of course you wouldn't need this old man's help." He slightly laughed.-

"Teyaki." Awkward pause. "Thank you."

-"Ah. Do visit me. I'd love to meet your girlfriend. Oh my flight is here." - Disconnect.

"'?!" Pulling the phone out, Sasuke stared at the object with widen eyes. "_What does he mean…"_He glanced at the pink hair girl, who was filling up cups of water. _'Did he…'_ Walking to the girl as she motioned him to help her carried the cups. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

He followed her out of the garden. "Have you seen anyone else besides the usual meddlings visiting while I was out?"

Carefully not spilling the cups, Sakura turned her head to look at him. Sasuke dressed in his usual formal attire, white shirt, blue tie and black slack. No matter what he wore, his charisma was hard to hide.

"No. Even if there was, I would have told you. Only Hinata and Ino visited me yesterday. We made all kind of shrimp dishes! "

"Hn." He continued to follow her. "What are we doing?"

"This!"

"?" Sasuke stood aside to look at the neatly plowed, tiny piece of soil. "What is this?"

"It's a mini garden! I got some seed bags last time." Sakura started to kneel down and watered each marked row with water.

His lips unconsciously curled upward again. "We have a hose you know." He squatted down next to her.

"Yea. It's too much pressure. Let's just water them like this for now until they sprout." She looked up smiling at him.

The morning sunlight glistered upon her lovely feature.

o-o-o-o-o

"Good morning! Everyone!" Naruto woke the whole office with his loud obnoxious appearance.

"Dobe. Shuts it." Sasuke grudgingly followed behind. At the sight of Sasuke, everyone stood rigid. In their heads…

"_He just got here?"_

"_He came after Uzu-san?"_

"_Wah?!"_

"_I thought he has been in his room all this time."_

"Hn." Walking pass everyone, seeing the expressions, he knew too well, what they were thinking. Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Lost his usual punctual.

Wondering what his reason was? Well it involved something really pink.

o-o-o

_Giving Sasuke his 'plain' black bento box due to his complaint of the overly decorative one before, Sakura stood with her cheeriest luminescent greens, sparkling at him._

_She was waiting for something._

_"…" Did I forget anything? Sasuke looked about him to check for anything misplaced._

_Blank gaze met the sparkling one again._

_Hn. What?_

_The two just stood there and stared at each other._

_"Uh…" He continued to gaze down at the girl, slowly getting a little uncomfortable._

_Pat. Pat._

_He gave her a childish pat on the head. Well he couldn't help it. The girl just looked like a lost puppy standing there._

_"Hn… Thank you." 'Is that it?'_

_"You're welcome!" She was still waiting._

_'…'_

_"Do you need anything Sakura?" It was hard to ignore, her gaze._

_"…" Slowly, her eyes became dulled. She sharply turned around to walk away and left him to stand there, baffled, looking at her retreating back._

_What?_

o-o-o

"What is with her today?" Sasuke really didn't get women. Let alone that bizarre angel.

_'What was she angry about? Was she angry?'_

"Uh … Teme … are you planning to drink coffee or sugar? Since when did you even put sugar in your coffee?" Naruto walked into the coffee room to see the absentminded man putting nonstop sugar in his coffee cup.

'_#%&_…' Sasuke looked at his coffee cup, and then dumped it down the sink. "Hn." He washed the content away. Naruto amusingly looked at him from aside as he walked to brew himself another batch for both of them.

"What's with you? Too much last night? Ahhaaa." A glare from Sasuke gave out a warning. "Oh, c'mon."

Swinging the cup to air dry the last of the water droplets, Sasuke cleaned the rest with a paper towel then leaned against the counter.

Naruto chirped, "So how's your homey life?"

"Hn." He glanced another way, clearly not interested in answering Naruto.

"I'll take that as an 'It's been good'?" Naruto sat his bottom on the comfy chair nearby. "I can't believe it. It has been a week already. Hahaa … You should be celebrating."

Light bulb flashed in his mind. Abruptly standing up, Sasuke walked away.

"Hey. Don't you want coffee?" Naruto sat there confused, calling out to him.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? You don't seem to be your cheery self today." Worried, Ino asked as she placed a pretty flower pattern dress against the girl in front of the mirror.

"Hn…" Sakura answered like a lifeless doll.

Shock! "Oh no, Sakura! Did you catch the Uchiha disease? Don't scare me." She grabbed Sakura's shoulder to shake it violently.

"Wah…I'm okay Ino-chan!"

"Phew … Here, what do you think of this?" Ino twirled the girl around in front of the mirror.

"Uhm… it's pretty." She dully answered.

"?!" Ino felt like a hundred arrows just plunged into her.

"Mmm. Don't I already have a lot of dresses?"

"Nonsense, as your personal stylist, your closet must always be kept up to date … weekly." Ino gave her a couple winks.

"Ehhh… that's spending too much!" Sakura protested.

"Cheh. Sakura, you're like 'going out' with the endless money pit … Sasuke Uchiha." Ino came to such a conclusion and felt the need to announce it. At the name of man, the two girls gained the attention of every female in the shop.

"…" The intense gazes flustered Sakura.

"Anyway. He paid me. I'm just working." Used to attention, Ino didn't care much.

"W-wait … g-going out?" Sakura just notice the choice of words.

"Yeah, dating." Dropping the dress aside, Ino moved to look for a pair of matching heels.

Blush!

"I have no idea when you guys started going out. But living with him!" More intense stares from the women around increased. "Whoa." Ino said it as if it was a new discovery.

"Uh…" _'How am I supposed to explain to her… but I can't say … arghh … then again… we've been…doing...and..._ _we do act like ..._' A deep red blush appeared on her skin.

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright? You're flushed." Ino noticed the girl's change of skin tone.

"N-nah… I'm fine." She forced a smile.

"How about we go get some brunch, okay?" She turned to the waiting lady. "Here wrap these for me."

o-o-o-o-o

Slam! A delivery envelope was thrown on the desk.

"What is this?!" Fugaku was enraged. "Kakashi. Who sent these?"

"I don't know sir." He kept his stance straight. "It was delivered to the front desk earlier this morning anonymously."

"Burn them. I do not want to see any traces of it within my sight. And I want to know the person responsible for those, immediately." Fugaku was mad. He was furious seeing such thing. Those photos.

"Yes."

"Hn." He let out a frustration sigh. "I will leave by tonight." He stood up to walk aside with the silver haired man, glancing at him.

"I know, I will look after Sasuke. Please enjoy yourself."

"Hn. Itachi is well off by himself. Sasuke …" Another sigh. "… that child." About to walk off but he stopped in his track. "I also heard something very peculiar floating around this building."

"What is it sir?" Kakashi's hands held the envelope.

"He's living with a woman?"

"I am not aware."

"Hmp." He walked out.

o-o-o-o-o

"Shikamaru-kun!" The said man was surrounded by a flock of female as he walked into Sasuke's office.

"Whoa, whoa…" He responded by liberally backing away. "You know I'm taken."

"Cheh. Of course we know that. And by the awesom-est woman ever too … Ino-sama!"

Shikamaru's muscle twitched from the title of his girlfriend.

"Please!" They all plead him.

"?!" He questioned the reason.

"We know that Ino-sama will be attending the summer show soon. Can we please, please get the passes to attend it … pretty please."

"…" _'Annoying.'_ "I will try."

"Yes!" They finally dispersed.

_'If I remember…'_ Walking to Sasuke's room, he could see the two frantic shadows of Naruto and Tsunade arguing in his room. The door was forced to open with Tsunade fumingly walking out. Her heels clicked as if it could impale holes in the floor.

"What's wrong today, Tsunade? Do you want a ticket to the summer show too."

Glare. "I rather want you to wrench that blonde head. Grrrr!" She threw her hands in the air before walking to her room.

Stepping through the door, Shikamaru was amused by the scene. "What happened here?"

"Women happened. That's what." Naruto was on the floor between fallen chairs. Sasuke had his head on the table.

"Well, I guess that's the answer for next month's plan." Sasuke finally picked up his head.

"What? Oh c'mon. I got a hit. And it's still a No!" Naruto's objection scream ran through the office. 'Muahahahahahah' Tsunade responded from the other wall.

Pause. A short silent ran through the office. Naruto screamed back in response."You elderly woman, that's not the last of me!"

"What did you do?" Shikamaru picked up the chair before seating himself.

"Just our summer excursion plan." Naruto muttered with his arms crossed.

"It's that time of the year again. Let me guess."

"Don't mention it … when I can't get it." Naruto grouchily snorted.

"Hn." Returning to his 'normal' work, Sasuke asked. "Naruto. How is the project with C.M. Intel?"

"Oh. I got to show you something." He quickly ran out. "I'll be right back." Naruto tapped Shikamaru's shoulder before leaving.

After, Naruto's departure, Shikamaru quickly made his move. "Here." The same flash drive was place in front of Sasuke. "You might wanna wait."

"Hn." Sasuke took the small object, then stored it away.

"Here you go." Naruto placed a folder filled with C.M. Intel information. "This is a project of a fully automatic function hotel. Everything digital will be a success. What did you talk about or … think … while I was gone? Hm?" He stood aside to look at the two men who were either too lazy to talk or too awesomely high status to utter a normal word.

After a short while, Shikamaru placed both his hands on the table. "I was 'thinking'… Ino has been torturing me all week to ask you …"

o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you." Ino winked to the cute waiter as he placed her dessert on the table.

"T-thank you." Sakura was mood slowly picked up at seeing the little cute ice cream cake.

"So, you seem to feel better."

Smile.

"Oh Sakura. Since today is Saturday. Wanna hit the club with me and the others? It's the first opening night…

[…]

"There is a new club opening tonight. She wants to check it out." Shikamaru explained.

Uninterested, "What does that have to do with us?" Sasuke continued to read the documents.

"Sasuke. Of course, this dude here is going to tag along." Naruto held up a peace sign as Shikamaru mentioned him. "But she wants you and Sakura coming along too. I wonder...Is that girl even old enough to be in a club?"

[…]

"You're old enough right?"

"O-of course. But…" Her head dropped.

"Drag Uchiha along!"

[…]

"No." Sasuke answered without a second thought.

"Wait, her age or you're not coming?"

A short silence before he answered.

"Both."

"Teme. Shut it. I know she's twenty."

Glare.

"That's good enough." Shikamaru grinned.

"Che. You know you'll be dragged along by us either way." Naruto wickedly laughed while rubbing his chin.

"Hn."

[…]

"We'll get ready. And then we can meet up with the boys later. Hinata just has to finish her afternoon class and we're good."

"Uh…" Slowly eating her treat.

"Heh heh …" Vrrrmmm…Vrrrmmm … "Oh. Excuse me …" Ino answered her phone. "Hello? … Really?! … Are you sure? … Yes! … I love you!"

Putting her phone away, Ino evilly looked at the girl who was eating, unknowing of her intention.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Lasers were flashing. Neon lights were glowing. Loud music was thumping. Bodies were grinding. Heat was overrated even with the enormous fans. This was surely going to be the next biggest attraction club in the city. Ino was right this time. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were sitting at the bar, sipping the tasty, throat burning liquid, waiting.

"Cha … when are they coming. Must girls always play dress up every time we go out?" Naruto kept on looking out to find the familiar face.

"Don't forget who's with them. Women." Shikamaru snorted.

"…" Sasuke didn't care.

"Hic … I haven't seen Hinata for two days. She must have a hard time studying for her exams." Naruto placed his chin on the counter.

"Ino just had to take extra extra time … that woman … so annoying."

"What with you today? Not getting laid enough." Naruto mocked the aggravated man.

"…" Sasuke kept his silent, drinking his shot. This topic was not including him.

"Yes," Shikamaru answered meekly.

"Buahaha…"

"I hate it when it's 'that' time. Damn it." He pounded the counter top.

"I told you already 'menstruation' … it's the combination between 'men' and 'frustration'." Naruto had both his hands moved around to emphasize his words. The two men continued their ridiculous conversation about the other sex.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a soft hand running down his back.

"Hey there handsome. Didn't think I'll meet you again." A dark violet hair beauty leaned next to him in the most seductive way.

"Hn." Ignoring the woman, he continued to enjoy his drink.

"Oh. You with your mysterious silence. We had so so … much 'fun' last time." She closed in to whisper in his ear, hand running to his …

Grabbed, he threw her hand away. "Do I know you?"

"?!" She was shocked by his reaction. "It's me, Alice. Sasuke."

"…" He ignored her.

Naruto and Shika shared an amuse glance at each other at the scene.

"It has only been two weeks."

"…"

"Cheh… I see … You want to be strangers again. One night theme still continues?" About to seat herself next to him but there seemed to be interruptions.

"Hey boys, are these seats taken?" Ino's voice caught their attention. Turning around, Naruto gave out a loud whistle.

"Never!" The blond jumped from his seat.

Shikamaru leaned back against the counter, brow rising at the coming girls, especially at the blonde one. Who was winking at him.

"Hey Uchiha. Look over here!" Ino screamed over the loud music as the arrogant man drinking his shot.

Raven head turned and his jaw dropped. _Hard._

_'Gotcha.'_ Ino smirked. '_My work here is done.'_

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura shyly step out, but there still seemed to be a distance from him. No more running to him? Where was that greeting hug she always annoyingly threw at him?

"Hn." Sasuke stood up, making his way closer to the girl to take a clear look at her attire. The way it provoked him was agonizing. Dressed in a silky deep blood red tube dress that reached mid thigh, Sakura looked more appetizing in her gold lace heels.

Shikamaru was sitting there slowly undressing each layer of Ino's baggy purple side shoulder shirt. Her white short shorts was hugging the bottom curve. Nothing turned a man more than knee high boot heels.

Naruto head seemed to swell with blood ready to rush out his nose. Hinata, so daring. Her deep halter black dress hung loosely around her chest while the bottom was shaped to its sweetness.

"What are we doing here? The real fun starts upstairs." Ino motioned everyone to come along.

Shikamaru lazily got up to walk behind his girl, possessively putting his hand on her lower waist as Naruto held on to Hinata's hand. For Sakura and Sasuke, surely she was purposely keeping a distance from him, since they hardly interacted.

'_Hn.'_He kept his hands in his pockets, walking next to her. Eyes glaring to warn off all the lecherous eyes aimed at the girl_'She's mine'_.

As the gang walked away, a damage corpse was left behind, mouth opened.

[…]

Passing the bulky door to the inner walkway, Sasuke purposely walked slower to separate the distance between the groups. As they got closer to the elevator, a quick grab and a muffle, the poor feminine body was pulled away from the group.

"Wait. Where're Teme and Sakura?" Naruto finally noticed the two missing bodies.

Ino went ahead and pushed the closed button with a smirk on her face.

"Heh Heh Heh …"

[...]

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun." Sakura whimpered out as the vulgar man pushed her against the wall, trapping her.

"Hn." He leaned down touching her forehead with his.

Under the dim light of the stairway, looking down at the girl made Sasuke wanted to drag her home and. But it was impossible, the meddling wouldn't leave him alone. Damn it, why must Ino dressed her in such...

"Sasuke-kun … l-let me go." She harshly pushed against him. "Why are you doing this...?"

"…" He stood rigid, unmoving.

"You're …so…i-insensitive." She was grabbing on his shirt.

"!?" He continued to keep his gaze at the pink blob against his chest.

"Meanie. You're such a-"

Kiss.

"!" Startled. Sakura really couldn't read this man.

"Sakura …" Kiss. "You know." Kiss. "I'm not used." Kiss. "To this." He stopped his random kiss-attack to level his eyes to hers. Obsidians met emeralds. Slanting his head, he pondered, _'How do I say this?'_

…

"Happy... one week you've been my _angel_." He whispered next to her, hiding his heated face.

"?!" She was speechless.

"So … stop being mad." He tightly hugged the girl.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused. Sasuke backed his head away and looked at her with equal confusion. "We're celebrating one week!?"

"We're not?" He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Are we?" She slanted her head in question.

'…'

"Why were you being so distant this morning? And just now?" Forget about beating around, he got to the point.

"Oh that …" Blush! Her face was quickly deep red. _'I can't tell him I was waiting for his parting kiss.'_ Since that morning of his sudden disappearance, Sasuke had been giving her a reassuring kiss before leaving. She was getting too familiar to his innocent kiss on her cheek.

"I-I … was a bit tired …" Her eyes glanced another way.

"Sakura … you're lying" He held her chin. "I thought angels don't lie."

Blush.

"Iwaswaitingforyourkissbutyoudidn't..." Blush. She hastened through the words, but his keen ears picked up every syllable.

Smirk. "Ah." He pushed her up by the bottom to give her a mind numbing kiss. His tongue traced the line of her plump lips, then parting it to pull her tongue out for a battle of dominance. Sakura failed to win, again. "Better?" He ended the kiss, backed his head to look at the panting girl.

Hanging on to his shoulder, her chest heaved heavily.

_'Damn. She's not wearing …_' The noticeable harden peaks poked though the thin material incited by the heated kiss. "Does that explain why you didn't come near me earlier?" He pushed her up further as she bent over to rest her chin over his head. His lips were playing with her clothed buds.

"I-I … w-aaah…as..… afraid-d something … hah … like this … was … g-going ... to ha-aaappen..."

"Do you think I don't have self-control?" He looked up at her.

"Y-yes."

"Hn." '_Not with you.'_ He continued to play with her soft mounds. Using his forefinger, Sasuke pulled the dress down to the base of her waist. He was satisfied with the easy access. _'Good choice Ino.'_His hands were too busy holding the girl up, as her legs embracing his sides. Lips left traces of him on her skin. _Love marks._They called it.

"C-can you p-put me down-n now?" She was starting to feel awkward at the position. Head flushed with the sensation. Not wanting to mess up Ino's hard work, she stopped him from going any further. Sasuke obediently let her feet touched the ground.

Quietly, she muttered, "W-we should get back to everyone. They might wonder where we are." Sakura quickly turned to pull up her dress over her chest, hiding it from the breezing air of losing his warmth. Hand hastily brushed over her chest to calm down the obvious excitement.

"…" Sasuke was hesitant about something. He stood aloof as she walked to the door…

Finally, he decided in his mind. "Wait..." He put a hand in his pocket and the other grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

* * *

J-Kiwi: I don't care anymore. I want to post the new chapters soon. GAHHHHHH! *eyes burning with passive energy*


	13. I'm Yours?

**Chapter 13**

"Wait." Sasuke put a hand in his pocket, and the other grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?"

He pulled her back into his chest. "Hn." As he hugged the girl from behind, a small ring was pulled out of his pocket and placed it on her ring finger.

Sakura froze at the touch.

"Either way, happy one week anniversary." He let the girl go and walked straight ahead to the door. His back faced her to hide his flushing cheeks. It had definitely not been caused by the alcohol.

"..." Sakura just stood there awestruck. Slowly feeling the object on her left finger, looking down, it was a lovely silver pink diamond ring in the form of a sakura flower; with each diamond as a petal, fully blossomed, glistening under the dimmed light of the staircase.

Holding her hand against her heart, Sakura looked at Sasuke's back. Her eyes were blurred from the strange … yet happy feeling. Her heart seemed to be in a thousand knots.

"Happy one week too ... Sasuke-kun." She had walked up to hug him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Her face was buried into his back. _"Thank you"_

Thump. His chest made a leap. All was silenced for a moment.

"You're soaking my shirt, Sakura."

"Mm..mm…mmH."

"What?"

"Too bad." She continued to sob lightly against him.

o-o-o-o-o

The crowd was wilder.

The beats were stronger.

It was one helz of a club, one freaking night for an opening.

Within the private booth, Naruto and Shikamaru were acting like normal men.

"Go! Go! Go! Shika-kun! Go!"

There were lines of shots on the glass table. Colorful liquid filled them to the brim. Half of each side was empty.

"Naru-kun … please slow down …" Hinata was patting her boy friend's back, warning him.

"It's … hic … nothaaaannnn … Hiinah … doon…"he gulped another shot down. " … chah….worry."

"Go … Go …!" Ino was standing behind Shikamaru cheering him on.

"Fuck it woman … Why don't I see you get this-" He also jugged another shot. "-enthusiastic when we're going at it." He slammed the glass down.

"Sheeh…" He received a real hard slap from Ino. She leaned down next to his ear, hand massaging the previous pain, "If you want enthusiasm ... I can show you ... tonight." Shuddered, Shikamaru's spine was tingling.

Smirking at the flirting couple, Naruto complained, "Damn it … Teme ran out on us…they're probably hitting it off some corner… eh heh heh heh … Finally getting F-"

Kick. "Hn." Fox boy was knocked face-flat on the table. Sadly, he was too drunk to feel the pain.

"S-sasuke" Hinata was upset from such violent action.

"Ahhahahahahaha…" Shikamaru slurred, laughing at the sight of Naruto.

"What's with them?" Sasuke asked as he walked inside with a slightly flushed Sakura, holding on to his arm. Their hands were securely intertwined with each other.

Standing up, "Shots … Bang!" Ino screamed her lungs out, making guns motion. She had a 'couple' of drinks herself.

"Oh … I knew letting them do this was a bad idea," said the only one of the bunch who seemed to have a stable mind, Hinata. "Naru-kun. Get up."

"Sakuraaaaaaaa … wher jah wen toooo?" Ino slopped her body next to the girl.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura tried to wake the sodden woman.

Too loud, he recalled the reason why he always escaped before._ 'Hn. This is ridiculous.' _Annoyed at the commotion.

"Did … you two have fuuun? Huh huh?" Ino nudged the girl.

"Wah?" Blush. Sakura dropped her head and tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand.

o-o-o-o-o

_Ding. The elevator door closed. No one else but the arrogant Uchiha and a bit puffy eye Angel were inside, making their way up the top floor of the club._

_The two shared a peaceful moment next to each other, until Sasuke felt a tiny hand slip into his._

_"…?"_

_Looking down at the girl, at the way her face was flushed with a deep red color that matched her dress._

_Damn. That dress._

_Ding. The door was about to slide open, but the raven haired man pushed the close button with his free hand. Then randomly, he pressed as many buttons he could._

_"!?"_

_The elevator returned to its task, moving downward to the next floor, which was unknown to them._

_"Sa-sasuke-kun? What are y-you doing?" Sakura slowly backed away to the corner of the mirrored elevator._

_"Hn." The man forcibly pulled the girl into his grasp then trapped her against the cold surface._

_Without a word of explanation, he stooped down to capture the stunned, parted lips. Tasting her. Letting her savor the burning flavor. Tongues gliding, lips nipping, heads swaying._

_Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke collar to pull him deeper. He pushed her up further. They meet in__  
__between._

_In a swift moment, using his hand to lift the girl up, he felt her dress rose up higher as she parted her legs to hug his waist tighter. Their arousals were rubbing oh so 'painfully'. Bodies moved smoothly, slithering with passionate frictions._

_"Mmnn…" Moaning filled his ears. The enclosed restricted space added the intensity to their wild minds. Driving them to the edge. Gravity was oblivious from the elevator working its charm._

_Their legs, bodies, seemed weightless._

_Their entangled hands never parted._

_Ding. The elevator door opened._

_"Sheyeaahhh!" An excited voice woke the two flushed bodies from their trance._

_'F*ck'__Turning his head around, he could see a bunch of teenagers standing, waiting to get their turn, but not for a ride like these two._

_"Eeek." Sakura quickly removed her legs to stand, only to find her muscle felt like jelly. Holding tight on the man's hand, she kept herself from falling. Hand quickly pulled her bottom hem down to cover the appropriate._

_The two walked out of the elevator with the teens laughing and snickering. _

_Before the elevator doors closed, they can hear the screaming of the teens' discovery._

_As they stood there, unknowing which floor they were on, Sakura gave out a light laugh while Sasuke stood next to her feeling the same amusement._

_"We should find everyone else."_

_They turned to take the next elevator on the right._

_Hands never parted._

o-o-o-o-o

"Oooooooooohh … naughty … naughty … hic … I know what you did … hic … look hic-hickeys!" the blonde woman moved her head up to sneer at the girl, drunkenly.

"?!" Sakura couldn't stop her in time. And before Sasuke could react, suddenly Ino pulled down the poor girl's dress, almost giving the room quite a display of her ample chest. Luckily, Sasuke pushed the woman back to cover his Angel from the wolves' stares. Thud. Her bottom hit the floor. "Oww … Oh hey … Na-kun." She found him. Hug! Pull. "Let's dance!" She pulled her mindless boyfriend to the dance floor. Two really big sweat drops and a very angry popping vein followed them.

[…]

"S-sasuke … help Naruto. He's unconscious."

Sigh. Grumpily standing up, "I'll take him to the restroom. You stay here and keep that woman off Sakura."

"Y-yes."

"Stay here okay." He gave Sakura a squeeze on her hand, before irritability pulled Naruto up. Sakura's hand felt emptiness from the lack of the his warmth.

Noticing how the girl felt out of place, Hinata sat next to her, "I would r-rather we have something more c-calming. This happens a-almost every week."

"You guys go out like this all the time? Even Sasuke?"

"Well, He … he's not e-exactly willing. He would d-disappear half way t-through most of the time."

"Oh."

"How pretty." Hinata finally got a full view of Sakura's unoccupied hand. Holding it up, she marveled at the object. "It's so f-fitting. Sakura Flower. When did you? I t-thought Ino didn't let you w-wear any jewelry?"

Blush. "Sasuke-kun gave it to me."

"Really! Woa. I can't believe S-sasuke could actually … w-wow …" Hinata was speechless. '_And I've known him all these years.'_

After a long silence, Sakura needed to start a conversation. "Hinata. Can you tell me something?'

"Uh. What is it?" She turned to look at the girl.

"Is Sasuke an only child? Where's his family? I haven't seen or heard of them." Taking her chance, Sakura blurted out everything she could think of.

_'Should I …?' _"He hasn't mentioned anything to you?" _'How much had they developed?'_

"N-no." She lowered her head in shame. _'Until now, it's still nothing.'_

Seeing a soft sadness across the emeralds, "Well, he's the second son of Mr. F-Fugaku Uchiha, a close f-friend of my Father. He's got a brother I-Itachi, but he's o-over in the U.S. right now..."

"What about his mom…?" Sakura couldn't wait.

"…" Hinata fidgeted, unknowing what she should do.

"Hinata-chan?" Worried, the pinkette was scared of the incoming answer.

"She d-died when S-Sasuke was seven."

Green eyes lowered into a sad glow. "Ah."

"I can r-remember her very c-clearly still. She was the s-sweetest mother. Sasuke was s-so lucky to have her. She sighed. _'It's understandable how he changed so much…'_ Hinata was feeling sad from the memory.

"..."

Vrrmm … Vrrmmm …

"Oh! … Oh my." Hinata picked up her phone. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sakura turned to look at the crowded dance floor. The loudest of them was still …Ino.

"Hello…Sorry I c-can't hear you … huh? … W-wait!" Hinata's soft vocals could barely be heard over the phone and the noise from the club wasn't helping much either. "Um Sakura, I'm g-going to walk out for a minute. You'll be f-fine here right? I'll be right b-back."

"Hm." She nodded her head, smiling at the caring girl.

As Sakura sat alone in the booth, she continued to play with her ring. '_It fits perfectly.'_Sasuke was a strange man. He seemed so distanced from everyone else. She could see the hidden connection with his so called acquaintances, but why must he be so gentle with her. The question puzzled her mind.

Returning her gaze to the dance floor, Ino was really having a fun time. Shikamaru was jumping along. The energy of the club heightened . Even if they pounded the building to the ground, they'd party on.

"?" Then something caught the girl's eye. Something.

No.

Someone. A familiar silhouette was lurking around the other part of the stage. The unique blood red shade passed along the crowd.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hinata." Sasuke said with a sodden Naruto leaning on to him. "What are you doing out here? Where's Sakura?"

Hinata put up a finger to say _wait._

"Y-yes. I'll get that p-paper to you… G-goodnite."

Finally done with her phone call, she turned to Sasuke. Walking closer to him to help with the limbless man, half conscious.

"Hiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa." Naruto, in a second, slipped away from Sasuke to be in his girlfriend's embrace.

"H-aa … Naru-kun … You're heavy." She tried her best to keep him up.

"Is Sakura still inside?"

"Y-yea."

"Hn." He walked away, leaving the helpless girl with the drunken fool.

[...]

"E-excuse me." Trying to push her way through the crowded mob.

"Heey pretty thing! Wanna join us."

She ignored them and kept on walking. Emerald orbs fixed on that one familiar silhouette that was slipping away. As Sakura saw the shadow turned the corner, she about to follow when a calloused hand grabbed her back. But she didn't get scare because she knew too well who it was. His scent gave him away.

"Sakura." Irritated.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Didn't I tell you to stay put."

"I-I'm sorry." She was fidgeting because of his voice.

"Hn. What are you doing?"

"J-just looking around."

"Don't wander around like that." He harshly grabbed her hand. His footstep was fast, the girl feeble steps hastened behind him, trying to follow him in her heels.

o-o-o

The room continued to beat its insane rhythm. Sasuke and Sakura were surrounded by two lovely couples. One couldn't get their hands off each other. The other couple was a lifeless drunken man and his helpless girlfriend. They really needed to head home.

Ignoring the annoying scene, Sasuke turned his attention to the Angel next to him.

"So where's my present?" He teased the girl sitting next to him, with his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, possessively.

A blush spread across her face.

"Here is the receipt sir." A waiter walked by to give Sasuke, the only man who was sober.

"Hn." He leaned in. "I want an answer soon Sakura." He whispered to her then stood up to follow the waiter, leaving the girl stunned. Her fingers played with the leather seat.

"Naru-kun let's go home." Hinata desperately tried to get him up.

"Hommme? Where's isss … Home? My house is in England! Let's go there! Hic!" Naruto returned to slump his drunken body onto his poor girlfriend.

"…" Blue eyes blinked. Ino slyly grinned.

Shikamaru stared at his girlfriend."What? Woman."

"Let's go for moooooooooore."

Face turned blue. "I thought … hic …you're irritated from 'that'."

"Naaaaahhhhh … Nothan khan stop meh now." She grinded her body to him.

Really want to go home now, he was irritated from how long Sasuke was taking. "Wait here … I'll see wah the Ucchiiiahah ...is... up to…" Shikamaru made his way to find the man. It was a mystery how he could walk in a zigzag line without falling flat on his face or bumping in to anyone.

While the messy scene was carrying out, Sakura continued to search in her mind of what she should give to Sasuke.

"Heeeyy … what's wrong Sak…?" Ino found her way to the girl again.

"Ino." Pouting emeralds seek for advice. "I don't know what to do." Showing her the ring, Sakura slumped into a doll.

Blue eyes widened at the sight, "OH MY GOSH! Uchiha proposed to you!"

Blushed red, Sakura waved her arms, "No No...That's not it. It's for our anniversary."

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack there... nice one. Shheess … I caan't believe I'm saaying this … Shikamaru needs to learn from Sasuke…."

Sakura continued to keep her eyes focus on the blondie, ears perked up.

"Cheh. Here… you must be thiirstsy … I'll help you think..." Ino gave Sakura a glass of…

o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for you."

"Hn."

"Hey. What was the ruckus over there a while ago?" Shikamaru asked the waiter at the counter.

"Oh, there was a man with a heart problem; he just got a frantic attack, heart failure I suspect. The guy didn't look too well. They got him to the hospital already. Doubt he'll survive. Everyone probably thought he was trying something 'new' on the floor. Guess not." The waiter answered as if it was normal situation he had seen every day. Seeing the two men stare, he added.

"I'm a med student."

"Ah" "Hn" _'Don't care.'_They both thought.

.

.

.

.

"What the fuck!" Shikamaru said aloud. The two men returned to a mind numbing scene.

"Saaasssuuuukeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Shikaaaa-kuuuuuunnnnn!"

At this point, the half sodden Shikamaru was beyond amused while Sasuke was speechless.

"I'm s-orry … I tried to s-stop t-them." Hinata exclaimed. She knelt on the floor with Naruto sleeping with his head on her lap while Ino and Sakura was drunk beyond belief.

o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He left the girl for a few minutes and came back only to find her in such state.

_'Sakura. What am I really going to do with you?'_Looking over the passenger side, a drunken pink blob sluggishly sat, more like sinking herself into his leather chair. Her mouth moaned a gibberish language.

Seeing her like that was more unbearable. So vulnerable, unattended, she showed no signs of resistance.

Stopping at the red light, he took the opportunity to fix the girl's position from spraining her neck. _'Really.'_ He wondered who the real guardian was.

[...]

"Ahhhh… M-oore …"

It appeared Sakura and Sasuke weren't the only ones enjoying their time in the elevator.

"Damn you … woman." Shikamaru was devouring his lover, tasting her intoxicated mouth. Running his hands up her shirt, feeling every heated part of her body, this man was driving her to the edge of insanity.

Ding. As the elevator door opened, they were pulling, tugging each other's body towards the familiar door. Wet kisses kept on being exchanged as Shikamaru trapped the woman against his door; clumsily reaching his hand to find the keys, he had a couple of minutes before.

"Mmmnn…" Ino, lacking patience, was running her hand frantically about his torso, driving his mind numb. Frustrated to get inside, '_Damn it.'_The last thing his wild mind wanted to do was finishing the deed in the hallway _again_. The lonesome bachelor next door was really ticking off.

_'Got it.'_

The moment the door thrashed open, both bodies tripped inside their safe coven. Quickly using his hand to slam the door shut before they landed, Shikamaru wasted no time getting rid of their annoying garments.

"Ooohh…" Ino wasn't complaining. It has been a week too long. They both need this. '_Fuck foreplay.'_ Their bodies craved for it, lusted for each other.

"Let's go in the shower." He whispered into her ear as his calloused hand found her white short shorts. Both their shirts were somewhere.

"No n-need … ah…" Ino whimpered out from the harsh breath. The cool air rushed up her bare skin, perking those aching buds.

"?" Attaching his lips to her delicious mounds, he wondered what her changed her mind of their usual location when it was that time of the month.

"It's over."

"Good." The aggravating protection was not needed. '_Safe.'_ In a swift movement, Shikamaru rushed the feminine body to the bed. Feeling her shorts along with her thong was down to her knees, Ino kicked the constricting bonds off her legs. She laid there nude just for him.

"How about I help you get this." Grabbing his bulging tent "… over with."

"Gah." Chill shuddered down his spine. His hands were gripping on the silk sheet underneath them.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smoothly leaned up to him. Within second, using her unknowing drunken strength, she flipped the man under. Lean thighs trapped the broad waist, teasingly hovering over his …

She swooned down, tickling his chiseled chest with her erect nipples. "Na-kun…" Breathing her inebriated scent down his dampened skin, she kissed her way down and up, skipping his budding nipples.

"Hahhh…." A frustrated moan emitted from the man. "Damn it… woman. You better get start or I'm going to take over." He was madly stimulated, seeing her drawn back. Sitting there on him, with her knee boots still on, it was such a provocative sight. Laying down, moving her leg along his, toe-point tickling his ankle, pulling down both of his socks. Before taking off her own. "Heh .. heh … I'm awesomely skilled." This woman was drunk to the point it infused her blood and her mind. _'No. She's was always crazy like that. Drunk or not.'_

"Ino." She was darkly warned.

Moving up, she seated her body straight on top. "Tst tst …" Forcibly pushed her core down on his clothed arousal.

"F-Fuck" His hand curled, almost tearing the sheet.

Without saying any more words, Ino skid her bottom down his legs. Her face leveled next to his crotch. Kiss. Slowly zipping down, she pulled his waistband along with the boxer to reveal her favorite treat.

Hotly breathed against his 'thing', Ino cupped her hands on the base, groping the balls while she kissed the tip. Bobbin her head down the whole length of his excitement with her hip sliding her wet core up and down his thigh leaving a sticky trail. This woman was making everything as slow and torturous as possible for the fidgeting man under her control.

"Fuck you!" Shikamaru irritatingly sat up, kicking off his pants, pushed down the devil woman, spreading her. "You asked for this." He darkly groaned out.

"Oohhh … naughty me." She was giggling at his maddened state.

Couldn't insist on waiting any longer, he thrust himself deep in to her knowing too well she would always be wet, hot and ready for him. Just for him.

_'My turn.'_

"Haaah." Ino screamed her lungs out at the exploding pleasure feeling how he filled her up. Lean arms holding, hugging tightly. No way would she ever let this man go. He was hers. Her property.

"Move … damn it …" After the first thrust, Shikamaru stayed still to toy with her. Ino rocked herself against him, feeling his throbbing member grow bigger inside her.

It was really infuriating.

Bite.

"You … drunk woman!" Shikamaru hung his head in pain by the gruesome mark from the crazed lover he dared to have.

"I told you to move! Fuck me already!" She screamed.

Without a word, he slowly backed out only to pounce deeper making every nerve of their body detonate with pleasure. Keeping on this animalistic urge. Rocking. Thrusting. Grabbing. Gripping.

This friction was insane. Time stopped.

"Na…Ahhh!…" Her mind flying away, moans were muffled by a madden kiss. He kept his pace mad and fast. Taking both of them to the edge. Literally.

"Wa..aahh…ait…" Shika mind was too fogged with his own set of rhythm. He didn't notice how the humping movement was sliding both bodies to the side of the bed.

"I-Ino…" Shikamaru lowly grumbled against her abundant bundles. Hands were holding the under of her thighs to rock deeper.

Forgetting what she wanted to tell him, Ino's body started to shiver, her core tightened against his member.

"Ahh hahh …"

One last bearing thrust for the girl.

"SHiiikkaaahhh-" Slipped.

Bam!

That wasn't a good sound.

"Uhh…" Ino didn't know how to respond. Pleasure as well as pain registered in her mind. Their bodies were half on the bed. The upper parts were flat on the floor. "Woa … that hit just knocked me awake."

"We're not getting silk for sheet anymore," Shikamaru said.

"Hahaaa…" Ino was pulled back up on top as she laughed stupidly at the incident. Shika's hand found its way to massage her bump.

Sitting up, Ino positioned herself. "Second round?" She slid down on the proudly standing staff.

"…?" Amused at his girl who wanted sex more than attending to her injury. Well he did too. He didn't even get to… "Hnnn…." Feeling her wall hugging his excitement that didn't get any attention earlier.

The burning need inside them never ever showed any sign of thinning. Only blasting heating flames.

Their lovemaking, as always, would continue until dawn hit through the window.

o-o-o-o-o

Making the last turn in to the bottom level of the building garage, the car sharply came to a stop. The sound of a door quickly opened and slammed closed echoed, a tall dark handsome man stood. Skin flustered with sweat beads formed on his forehead.

'_Sakura.'_ Distressingly messing his bang, he looked at the tinted car windows. He was really glad for them now. Walking each maddening step to the passenger side, Sasuke slowly eases down when he knew they were safe. His home was only. Sigh. Forty floors away.

Opening the door of the passenger side, Sasuke's eyes were glued to the girl again. Just like the time he was on the road. It was a miracle how they both got home safely.

Sakura was sitting, sprawled in the seat with her dress completely on the bottom of her gold strap heel, leaving her naked. Bare chest heaving fogged breaths, body glistered with sweat.

_'Fuck._' He cursed at himself.

Sakura was too unknowing to the feeling of alcohol rushing through her system, heating her body. Sasuke feared turning his air conditioner to a freezing temperature would ail the girl. But the heat was too insufferable.

'_Damn you Ino.'_He now blamed the blond for making him suffer.

Leaning in, Sasuke moved his hand to re-dress the girl, pulling her dress up to cover her nakedness that was meant only for him. Dangerously his fingers brushed over to tuck in her probing mounds. He let out a long sigh after completing the task. Re-dressing was surely harder than undressing.

Easily lifting the unconscious body out of the seat, he kicked the door closed. Then he locked it as he walked to the elevator to reach the top floor.

Standing in the moving cubicle, Sakura wasn't completely still with her state of drunken unconsciousness in his arms. Hugging his neck, Sakura fidgeted against his chest. Plump rose lips were whispering into his warm chest.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Sasuke mind was rushing with blood. He wanted so bad to... But. _'Damn.'_

This was going to be the longest elevator ride of his life.

o-o-o-o-o

One couple was riding into each other mad. One couple was in the excruciating painful state. What about Hinata and Naruto?

"Naruu- kun!"

"Ughh…"

Giving up on the motionless body on top of her, Hinata hugged the man. Sigh.

Getting her boyfriend home was never easy, no matter how many times she had done it.

Naruto was always the sleeping drunk. He would be energized while drinking then crashed right after. Feeling him breathe a normal pleasant pattern, Hinata brushed her gentle hand to comb his blonde hair.

"You shouldn't drink that much." She gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Naruto gave out a cute smile before he closely embraced the familiar body, slooping to the side to relieve her of his weight.

"Hinaata …" He mewed out her name even in his sleep.

"Hee …" She was purely amused. Hand reached to shut the light switch, letting darkness wash over.

The tired girl and the drunken man, this innocent couple fell fast asleep.

[...]

"Sakura."

"…"

"Why can't you wait?"

"Hm … mhm …mm …" [translation-random gibberish]

As the one couple was satisfying their lusting craves, and another were ending their night with resting sleep, this eccentric couple's night didn't end there. Nope, it was only the beginning.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun" Lips teasingly moving against his clothed chest. "It's … w-weird … It's really wa-aarm…" The small pair of hands mischievously moved to pull down her dress again.

"Sakura…" He moved his hand to grasp a hold of hers, stopping the girl. Unable to relieve the heat, Sakura thrashed her head about, pulling her hand out gripping his hair. The other was cupping his face, massaging his jaw. "Sa … su … ke … kun …." She really drove him dead crazy. "It's really … unbearable." _'Tell me about it.'_

""Sakura."

"…"

"I'm going to drop you if you don't stop."

"Hm … mhm …mm …" She hid her face in his shirt.

He sighed.

o-o-o-o-o

Struggling to get the door open, Sasuke tried his best not to flip over and drop the flimsy body thrashing in his arms that was provoking him every passing second.

"Saa ... aah ... suke … I want to … take a … sho..…" Sakura with her upper torso placed over Sasuke's broad shoulder was beating on his back, kicking her legs, keeping Sasuke from holding her down.

"Gah…Sakura… calm down. Or I'm going to drop you."

The girl's body became limp. "Ju chayd dat ah bun oh jime." She muffled against his back. [Translation: You said that a bunch of times.]

He continued his way to the bedroom, his [their?] bedroom. Turning the light on to clear up the darkness, Sasuke plopped the girl down. '_When did you get this heavy?'_

"Uuhhh …" The moment Sakura's body encountered the cold satin material. She wiggled around to feel more, wanting to get rid of that heat burning inside her. A pair of obsidian eyes stood on the side and helplessly gazed at the girl, not knowing what he should do. Leaning on the edge, he slowly removed the uncomfortable heels from the petite feet. The tight gold lacy strings had left red lines on her pale skin.

_'Girls.'_Lifting the softness, he gave light kisses to her blistered ankles.

"Oooh." Sakura winced at the tender touch of his lips, moans whispered only for him to hear.

Chuckle. Standing up, Sasuke removed his jacket, '_I should have covered her with this.'_Mind smacking himself when he looked at the garment then he carelessly threw it aside. Sasuke ran his hand over his damp locks from the rising temperature given off by this _Angel._

Amuse. _'What kind of Angel would get drunk like you?'_

His gaze now returned to find Sakura rolled herself almost to the edge. _'Can't you be a good drunk and stay in a spot?'_

Moving in, Sasuke pulled the girl by the arm and waist to shift her back into the center where the sheet had already been heated by her flushed body. "It's … hot and … damp … I want a cold shower…" Pouting, Sakura gripped his hand pulling him down on top of her, then let go making Sasuke mad with anticipation.

Hanging his head, he really couldn't take it anymore. This girl. Unbelievable.

Quickly getting off the bed, Sasuke stood his ground to stare straight down at the intoxicated body wiggling around, messing up the bed.

o-o-o-o-o

The sound of pouring water filled the kitchen. Turning off the cold water Sasuke threw a small white towel in. Carefully picking up the large bowl, he returned to the waiting girl.

'_So this is what I get in return …'_he thought, turning his body to enter the room…

Twitch.

_'Really …'_

_'This is 'really' what I get in return …'_

Sakura never failed to torture the poor man.

Gripping the rim of the metal bowl, Sasuke tried his best not to dump the whole thing over his head to cool down his own boiling body. Seeing Sakura like that … in that … '_Fuck!'_

Only during her drunken mind would she have her dress pulled down past her erecting buds from the washing coolness of his room, and down to her waist. The bottom hem was push up pass her bottom to show him the red lace undergarment he wished he could tear apart. She looked nothing like the innocent Angel but a charming creature teasing him to pull her soul completely out of this world.

"..." Sasuke, forcing himself to be calm, sat down next to the tempting body. Placing the bowl on the side table, he moved his hand to pull the red useless cloth off her body, leaving the girl bare to the chilling draftiness. His mind wandered, wanting to do more things with this chaste body but his conscience told him otherwise. '_Must get her cool first.'_

Then again, would he be some one who would do such a thing to a defenseless girl let alone to his [currently drunk] … Angel? _Why not?_She would soon be his. Sooner or later, wouldn't make a different. '_But…'_

His conscience and urge continued to battle in a heated debate. Sasuke kept on easing down the flushed body, running the soft towel, washing away the heated sticky beads of sweat. Taking her in the shower wouldn't be a bad idea. They could … but knowing too well from experiences. Putting a drunker in a cold shower stand would only make things worse. Well in Naruto's case that was.

"Ahhh…" Moaning out loud as she felt the soft cooling touch running about on her heated skin. Her emerald eyes kept closed to fantasize about the unknown need that was building up the inept feeling, at the pit of her stomach. It churned unpleasantly within her, unnerving the hidden temptation, distressing her unknown longing.

"Are you feeling better?" By the sound of Sasuke's masculine voice, Sakura opened her eyes to meet the _worried _pair of dark orbs, fogged with intentions. The ones she knew too well.

Out of the blue, Sakura reached out to pull Sasuke roughly by the collar of his shirt to give him a desperate needy kiss. Still, the after taste of that toxic liquid lingered.

"?!" Sasuke was startled by the girl's action but quickly recovered to take over.

"Mmmn." Leaving the sodden towel, his hand moved to cup the smooth skin of her cheek. Lifting her head up for a mind-numbing kiss. Both frantically wanted this. Tongues waited no longer and had already started their own dance. Hot, wet and addicting.

_'You're not even thinking straight are you?'_

Leaving the bruising lips, Sakura limply collapsed back down on the soft mattress. Chest heaved for air. Haft-lidded, lusting greens searched.

Silently he observed the glowing body underneath him. Even Sasuke couldn't think straight let along this toxic mind of this girl. Without having time to recuperate, Sasuke felt the pair of mischievous hands running down his chest to his abdomen only to gruffly pull his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Small fingers found their way under to his skin. He flinched at the bold touch. Muscles contracted as her hands instead of going north, went south. Under his pants, towards…

Grab. "N-noo…" Scratchy, his voice was rough. With one arm propping him from crushing the girl, the other regrettably stopping her small hands from advancing further to his distress. '_What am I thinking?'_

"?!" Sakura hand retracted quickly from confusion.

"D-don't …" _'Not when you're like this.'_

"What's wrong? …" Curling her arms around his neck to pull down the exasperating man, she whispered a luring voice … much different to the usual cute tone of his innocent angel. This voice … was matured by her drunkenness. Knocking his mind. "I thought you want a gift…" Each word sent chills down his spine.

_'How … much did she drink?'_

Kiss …

Sasuke was motionless as the playful drunken Sakura stirred underneath. Skipping her finger about his loosely hanging shirt, one by one, each button revealed his proud body. Muscle packed to form his chiseled chest, firm to her touch.

Finally, finished with her task, Sakura shifted her arms to tightly hug the man. Hanging her body onto him, she let him _feel _her bodys. How natural it was. How fitting it was.

Her tiny frame molded perfectly to his.

"Sasuke-kun." She blew purposefully in to his neck.

_'#$%^? …'—_was the only thing that registered his mind.

.

.

.

_"Cheh. Here… yyu must be thiirstsy … I'll help yo think. Hic." Ino gave Sakura a glass of juice._

_Gulp._

_"Better?" Ino looked up from her head positioned flat on the table._

_Nod._

_"You know Sak … Uchiha … is purty simple mind …"_

_Green eyes giggled._

_"He doesn't need any fancy smacy… smuff"_

_Intensely focused on Ino's drowsy words._

_Finger motioned for the girl to come closer._

_Whispers._

_"Tell him that …_

"I'm yours."

"…"

…"You're his. All his_. That's the gift. He'll sure swoon over."_

_Blush._

_"Heh heh … judging from jah face. You havn't done 'it' right?"_

_Blush redder._

_"Want some tips…"_

_Blush blush blush!_

_Whispers whispers …_

_Tiny hands fidgeted with the hem of her red dress._

_Whispers…_

_Throat felt dry, hand suddenly grabbed the next nearby drink._

_Gulp._

_Unknowing the content inside._

_"…" "Wah … Sak … that's … mine ...?! … are you okay?"_

_"Yes."_

_1_

_2_

_3_

…

_Thud._

.

.

.

"I'm all yours."

"!" That did it. He couldn't control anymore. His conscience was thrown out the window, smashed into pieces on the ground from the fortieth floor fall. Hastily removed his shirt, Sasuke pulled Sakura up in a seated position.

"Heee hee." She really was drunk.

Placing her open thighs over his painful need, Sasuke push the girl's body closed into him and showered her shoulder blades with kisses. Feeling her hardening buds crushed into his sensitive patch of skin. Sakura with her arms thrown over his shoulder carelessly, mouth parted to breath out a fogged jagged breathe. Her back curved, neck bent outward, face toward the ceiling. Her eyes rolled back from the pleasure running, controlling her mind. She embraced her thighs closer around him.

Sasuke immediately responded to the chilling pressure by gripping her waist tightly, moving her against him. Rubbing, gliding, frantic motions ... til they reached that point of lustful friction.

Core against core. It was too much.

Too much…

Needs

Addiction

Sweetness

Taste

Nerve wrecking

Mind numbing

It was all too much.

"Sakura…" He groaned into her lips. Callused hand running down her back, he shivered by the feel of her softness. In response, Sakura helplessly gripped his hair.

Sasuke was clueless, unable to describe the feeling stirring within him. For all these years, no one … no one … could make him _feel. _Actually feel. He had thought his mind was numb from all emotions. But now, there, right there and then. Time rewind itself to the point when he had them and full of it. This wasn't just lust. He could comprehend that but he still couldn't make out what it was. This strange sensation rushed through his head.

Indescribable. It was too much.

Now lying on his bed completely stripped without the reminiscence of how, he didn't seem to care either way. His mind was only focused on the _Angel _sitting on top of him. All lights in the room brightened to accentuate her lovely features. From the cherry blossom hair. To her pouting face puzzled trying to figure out what to do next. Her defined lean neck looked so scrumptious. The fragile shoulders pushed together to prop her arms on his abdomen, making her lovely sweets pressed, prodding it to his hungry eyes. It made him want to see the rosy buds hiding behind her arms, down to the curve of her tiny waist. Then the feel of her soft bottom cheeks putting pressure on his throbbing need _just for her,_crazed him up more. Not to leave out those long, lean, pair of soft legs closing, hid her _secret_ from him.

Such a sight.

Feeling the urge to grab her and finish whatever he had dared to skip the past days, but no.

He would wait there just to see what this _Angel _got up her sleeve. For now.

They still have a long night ahead. Playing around… it shouldn't hurt … much.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura: Kiwi-chan Kiwi-chan! W-what is this!? _*Shove review papers in to the author*_

J-kiwi: Wah? _*extremely confuse*_

Sakura: Read this?! _*blush!*_

J-kiwi: _*Fix glasses,* _Wow.. Sakura you are such a perv. Lol...from emile-

Sakura:_*Shaking the poor author* _She meant Sasuke-kun right? Right! *pouting and blushing*

J-kiwi: *Scratching her chin* Uhhh...well...*Hide draft papers*...y-yea...

...

Hi everyone! I've been lazy communicating with you guys. Really sorry...Thank you for all of your reviews and messages. I love reading them. But Emile's review made me laugh so hard I had to make the small skit. lol.


	14. Battles between the Heirs

**Chapter 14**

Konoha, washed over by the star lit night. It curtained a silence of stillness over the city, calming the minds. Lights kept dim, indicating the time for the mass to be in slumbering sleep.

Except in a certain room, laid a man and his Angel. A brightly lit room, light was kept from escaping due to the closed layers of velvet drapes. Keeping their moment …

… private.

"Sasuke-kun." The slurring of a drunken angel echoed against the walls. A small, feminine body crawled, slithered a torturous motion over the broad man. Moving her bottom around, she tried to find a comfortable position. Her core left a sleek trail on his skin.

Both bodies were bare to each other naked eyes. Well, the obsidian ones were but the emeralds hidden under the lids from her distorted conscious.

"Mmmn…" She mewed in to his ears. Crouching over his chest, she teases his prodded buds with her own nipples. Hand griped his hair tight. The other played with the base of his neck.

Sasuke wasn't just laying still, his hands wouldn't let him. Men. It was only natural. Fingertips ran up and down the pair of soft, smooth thighs that were hugging his sides. Trying his best to keep his mind clear and steady or he wouldn't know what he would do to the girl.

"Thank you …" Removing her hand from his neck, turning it around—palm up to run it lightly down his chest. Letting the sharp edges of the lovely ring marked lines on his skin.

"Ugh…" Maybe letting her play around was a bad idea. The feeling between his legs was too painful, far more unbearable than before.

Lightly, messily, Sakura began to nibble tiny parts of his neck, from the ear to the shoulder. It was quite tickling due to her inexperience. All was done while her hand ran frantically about his chisel chest. Uneven breaths released from her daring touch. A chuckle, after he gained composure. This 'innocent' Angel sure learned a thing or two. Not that he was complaining. Sasuke simply hesitated on how to explain this to her once the toxic in her body had cleared up. In his mind, images of her face blushed a thousand shades of red to purple flashed by.

Emerged from hiding in his neck, she leveled on top. Noses were tapping, lips hovering. He had to hold her fragile waist to prevent the body from slouching over.

Leaning down again to connect their lips together, she slyly licked his lips, trying to imitate his actions. The same actions that made her mind wild. Slowly, feelings poured into the kiss. Sakura held on to the side of his face as if it would slip away from her, kissing him with all her might. Even when her lungs were crying for air, Sakura continued her sloppy wet kiss, tasting this man.

Finally, their passionate kiss ended due to her swelling head. But, she still kept her hold on his jaw.

"Sasuke-kun … Thank you … for everything … I'm sorry." He was silent while listening to her drunken words.

"I've been a nuisance to you. I couldn't do anything to ease your pain." Tears slowly blurred her green emerald orbs. "Who am I kidding? I'm the worst Angel ever. I can't do anything right. You even have to take care of me." She dropped her face right on his side, wetting his cheek with her tears.

Amused. "Sakura." Wanting to calm this tearful girl, but all he knew and did was running his hand, massaging her back, comforting her with his silent touch. He wasn't sure if it was helping her or not, but it just made him more aroused. Painfully aroused. He didn't want it to be that way but his hormone wouldn't stay put.

Tightly hugging his head, their body meshed. Sasuke felt like he was seeing stars as one of her leg kicked up to the side and smacked his throbbing staff _hard_. Hands fisted, clutched, and turned the knuckles white on her back. His muscle relaxed, returned his interest to the sweet body on top.

Suddenly, a piercing cry wailed in to his ear, "There's no way ever … am I going to escape the title of an apprentice! Wahhh…!" It woke him from his trance of rocking her body with his own.

"!?" The girl flabbergasted Sasuke. She was now tearing up like an actual kid wanting her treats.

"Woa …Sakura …calm..." He sat up with the pink crying blob in his lap. Letting her played around _was_ a bad idea. Now how was he going to…damn it. He had no clue on how to mend a crying girl. "Uh … um ... well..." Unable to form any words of comfort to calm down this annoying waling machine, Sasuke gave up.

"I couldn't even think of a decent gift to give you … Ino-chan had to help me … and I don't even know what to do is right. Wah!" Sakura continued to tear her eyes soaked.

_Ino._ So, that woman was the center of it all. All this troubles, he knew it. She filled his innocent Angel with her contaminated mind.

"Offp." From a wailing crying baby, Sakura gave him another surprise by aggressively pushed him back on the bed in a quick moment.

"And now there this... this … disturbing feeling bubbling from the pit of my stomach … I can't get rid of it … nor ignoring it..." Gripping his shoulders tight, Sakura straightened out her arms to stare down at him in the eyes with her blazing green orbs. "It's all because of _you_! … Whenever you're near … it just won't stop!"

Sasuke's mind was out of the window along side with his conscience. His personal note to self, don't ever get this Angel drunk … _ever_!

"And now my head hurts … and I don't know why!" She dropped her head. Luckily, to prevent another bruise, Sasuke skid his head to the side. The rest of what she about to say was muffled into the mattress. She started to pound nonstop into the bed. Muffling. "Ay knu et… tis as nutin gud…" [translation: I knew it…this was nothing good.]

"!" Swiftly, he swapped their position. Sasuke trapped the girl under him. The tiny body startled by his rough action. Her eyes opened up to see a scary pair of darkness, fogged.

Blink blink.

Kiss. Sasuke swoon down to give the dazed girl a soft peck on the lips to calm her down. It was aimed to make her pay attention to what he about to say.

"Sakura …" Lowering his head next to her ear. "I don't need anything." He held her body tight.

.

.

.

"Just you."

Bright emeralds opened wide.

"S-sa-sasuke-k-kun…" She cried again but this time the sound was muffled by his kiss. Soft, but needy. Passionate with all the longing.

'_Back to square one.'_Sasuke thought in his mind, disappointments filled his head. He really couldn't … Oh well. Just because of her. His angel. All his. He could wait. Surely he could wait. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long … really. It _had better_ not be long.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, how long it is until our next stop?"

"Four hours."

"…"

"What? Stop staring it's annoying."

"Did you really need that blonde wig?"

"…Yes … *eyes glancing*… maybe…"

"…"

o-o-o-o-o

"_Heh heh heh."_

_What?_

"_So this is the girl?"_

_Who?_

_S-stop…_

_Why can't I move?_

_What is this?_

"_Haruno."_

"_Such a pity."_

_Don't touch me._

"_Com'on we have to get rid of her quick."_

"_Aw. Can't we play a bit."_

_N-nooo…_

"_She's a Haruno …_

_Haruno_

_Ha_

_Ru_

_No_

[…]

Lightly tapping. "Sakura."

… _Haruno._

Shaking the shoulders. "Sakura!"

… _Haruno._

Slapping the cheeks, "Sakura!"

"Kyaah!"

Punch.

"?" Green orbs suddenly opened by the loud thud. Quickly scanning her tearing eyes around, she only saw a pair of feet pointed upward on the side. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly moved to the side of the bed where she had unintentionally knocked the poor man straight off on to the hard cold floor.

"Sakura…" He mumbled as the girl pulled him back on the bed. "What did I do wrong to you to get this?" Grabbing his chin, his mind was daze by the flashing hit.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I don't know what happened." She carefully examined his jaw. Unknowing the state they were in. "Why did you slap my face while I was asleep? Hmp. It was kinna normal for me to react."

'_You were the one fidgeting around like a person with a seizure ... how can I not wake you up?'_

"Oooh… I did hit you really hard. Does it hurt a lot?"

Like helz, he was going admit a punch from the girl gave him this intense pain. "No." Ignoring the pain, he realized their position with her nude body innocently hovering over him. Hand grabbing her butt cheeks, he leaned in. "But then again … it's a little sting … How about …" His lips moved closer to the girl.

"!?" Finally aware, "Eeeekkk!" Her arms pushed his face away along with his hands from her bare bottom. '_What? How? Wah …'_ Sakura tried to search her aching mind for the reminiscence of last night. "Sa-sasuke-kun…" Her head pounded with aching pain.

"Sakura." Wedging his brows together to give an expression Sakura could only describe as 'pouting'. '_Cute?'_

"Yes."

"You have no idea what happened last night, huh?" His weird 'pouting' expression turned straight into a mischievously playful one.

Blush.

"Want me to show you all over again." He dragged each word along her ear, ignoring her protesting push.

Blush.

He was right. She did blush an episode of red shades. Amused. "I don't care if you forget everything about last night." He turned her body around to hug her from under the arms. Propping her to sit on his lap, he placed his chin on her shoulder, lightly taking in her unforgettable scent. Seizing her left hand, "But you better not forget about this." Holding up the finger with the cherish gift, the first one he had ever give to anyone.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura eyes were tearing up again. "How could I?" She held his callused hand; intertwined with hers against the place where her heart was located.

It was beating a rapid movement.

"Hn." He dug his nose deeper into her pink locks.

The two continued to stay in their comforting position, pushing the previous event that interrupted their slumber behind deep in their mind.

[…]

"What time is it?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun." She nudged him.

"Find it out by yourself."

"I can't if you're holding my head like this."

He let go. "Hn." Sasuke turned around to cover his head under the pillow.

Seeing the clock on the wall, "Wah. It's near noon already?" about to jump out but a pair of hands prevented her from escaping.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun!?" She protested against the lazy man who returned his strong hold on her, keeping them both under the layer of fluffy comforter, intimately molded in to each other warmth.

o-o-o-o-o

Vrrmmm Vrmmm …

"Uhh …" A small pale hand moved lazily over the wooden floor from the low leveled bed, searching.

Vrrmmm Vrrmm…

The tiny mobile object frantically vibrated its annoying alarm.

"Uhg." Finally, she reached the annoying pest thing.

"Hello?" Hinata's voice weakly came out, "!?" Suddenly shot up from her sheepishly position, poor girl threw her boyfriend's body over the side. The sleeping fox didn't even give a slight motion of waking up.

"N-Neji-nii! Y-you're home already?" Hinata run her hand through her hair to grip her messy black lock.

"Me…? …I-I'm … Uh…"

[...]

"Stop stuttering…I know too well where you are." Neji annoying leaned on the pole and waited for the coming car. "I'll be at the main house by late noon. It's better if you show up too." Neji shut his phone off without hearing his sister's response.

"Neji. Won't you stop bullying your sis?" A sharp feminine voice made his head turn. A woman now with a change of attire, wearing a light pink summer dress, with a short bob black wig, made her way toward him.

"Cheh." Looking around, Neji asked, "Where's Lee?"

Annoyed. "He's explaining the joy of youth to the kid in the jumpsuit over there." Her head leaned to the side.

"Well the car is here. Go get him before someone yells pedophile again."

The heels loudly clicked away. The woman mumbled… 'I'm your guard not your maid. Such an ass.'

Ignoring the stinging words, Neji was the first to enter the coming limo.

"Ow Ow Ow … Tenten … let me go… Ow Ow Ow …"

"Hmp." Tenten dragged the man in the lime green shirt toward the open door, pushed him in before entering herself.

The limo gallantly drove away.

[...]

"…" Dropping the phone on her lap, Hinata turned toward the mumbling body. Hand ran down the happy-go-lucky face.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-nii is home." She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

In a flashing moment, Naruto sat up from his deep sleep.

"Fucking ... $%^%#*!#$! Alert the Teme!"

[...]

"Sakura …"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stop picking on my hair?"

Ignored. "Really … how do you get your hair like this?"

"…"

These two, they were not getting out of bed anytime soon. Nope. It was a lazy Sunday.

o-o-o-o-o

As the Sunday noon blasting its heat over the city, bright blue sky marked a beautiful day. It was peaceful at the Hyuuga's manor. Until…

"Everyone! Quickly. The young master will be home any minute now. C'mon."

"Clean that up."

"Y-yes Sir."

An old man with a stern face, wearing a butler tuxedo hastily dashed through the house to get it prepared for the return of Neji Hyuuga, the next heir of the Hyuuga clan.

"Oh. He's here." A maid was running in from the front entrance after noticing the car driving in, making its way toward the steps of the grand mansion.

"Get ready!" At the head butler's signal, the maids lined themselves up along the corridor of the steps, awaiting the arrival of their young master.

[Inside the car]

"Ahhaa … oh look. They're doing it again. I'm feeling like I'm in one of those characters in mangas. Ahahaa."

"Shut it Lee."

[…]

"Welcome home, Young Master." They all said in unison while keeping their head bowed.

Stepping out of the opened limo, one by one, its passengers were standing on the paved ground.

Twitch. "Really. Working for you doesn't get bored at all Neji." Tenten gave a mocking tone to the ponytail man, before she walked up the step with a maid following behind.

"Tche." He ignored her sarcasm, and made his way up the steps with the head butler behind. "Souji…"

"Yes. Young master."

"You never really listen to what I want. Do you?"

"I'm sorry Young Master but it's the rule in the servant guidebook for us."

Neji stopped midway, turning around to the man with his head kept low. "Get rid of it then… Annoys the shit out of me." He mumbled the last part before walking away. "Is my father home?"

"He is golfing with the head of Rouge' company and a few fellow old friends."

"…" About to continue his question but Souji was ahead.

"Madame is out for a conference in Seoul with the Lady group. And …"

"I know where my sister is." They continued their journey through the long hallway.

Mean while…

"Hello, there. I haven't seen you. What's your name?" Lee was having fun with the new young maid.

"I'm M-miako…"

"Ahh… Young fair … Miako… Let's us talk about your youthful life."

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

Blink.

"Put the bucket down."

"You. P-put the hose down first."

"Hn."

Gripping hard on to her dear bucket of soapy water, it was her only lifeline now.

"You know … you only have one shot while I have this hose full of water. Right?"

Sakura secretly moved aside. Eyes still focused on the man.

"I asked you to help me hose the place clean. Not getting me wet with water."

"Hn." He walked the opposite way of her. The two were making an invisible circle.

Smirk. "Just helping." He was looking at the girl.

Sakura, standing on the side, was wearing a simple light tee shirt and short, bare feet from her idea of a Sunday clean up.

Sasuke, blazed from the heat, was topless to let his bare chest tanned from the noon sun, added his dark cargo shorts. "I also have a longer range shot too. So why don't you just be a good girl and …" Pointed the hose at her.

"Well you wouldn't want this cleaning water on you… Would you Sasuke-kun? It'll stain your skin for a while." She stuck out her tongue at the man. "So be nice." She prepared the bucket, ready to splash it his way.

"I would if you didn't drag me out here."

"Why are you being all lazy now?"

"It's Sunday for Pete's sake."

"So!?"

"Hn."

Riing Riiinnnng.

Two heads turned toward the ringing sound.

"Sakura, since you're closer to the door. Get the phone on the counter for me … _please_." Knowing how much the one word affect the girl, he slyly masked his intention.

"Okay." She immediately put down the bucket to dash inside.

Riing Riiiiiiinnnng.

'_Ah. Still my innocent angel.'_He inwardly laughed at the foolish girl. Making his way to the bucket then kicked it over, spilling the highly acidic soapy water on to the grass. '_There go another patch of grass.'_

"Aw … Sasuke-kun. It stops ringing." She stopped midway to see Sasuke stood, looking down, with one of his leg on the tipped bucket, his other hand was still holding the hose.

Shakily, she held his phone out. "D-Don't you d-dare. I have your phone."

"Cheh." Evilly smirking at the girl, he raised the hose at her. "I can always buy new ones. Hm… well you need one too. So … it's a good thing. Let's finish it off." About to release the water, but he was stopped.

"Sas-!" Riinnng riinng. "…?"

"Hn." Dropping the hose to the side as indication of truce to Sakura, he walked over the grab the annoying thing that always seemed to ruin his fun.

"What?" Sasuke irritatingly answered the phone while Sakura scooted somewhere else.

-"Uchiha."—

His brows burrowed, making lines on his fore head. "Hyuuga. Haven't heard from you for a while. Still enjoying the freezing cold in Alaska?"

- Irritated grumbling heard over the phone. "I've arrived home and wondering if you would _gladly_ join a little gathering tonight at the Hyuuga manor." –

Smirk. "Hn."

- "It's a little hast. But I hope to see you along with your acquaintances that will be contacted momentarily. I do feel the _need _to contact you myself." -

Making jolly steps toward the balcony railing, Sasuke leaned on it. "For?" Mocking the man.

o-o-o-o-o

Gripping his phone at Sasuke's one word question, "Gathering. Like I said _before_. But most importantly launching Hyuuga new project."

-"…"-

"You know. My preparation as a … _heir_." It was Neji's turn to shine victory.

-"Hn. I wouldn't _dare_ to miss it."- Sasuke's voice filled with venoms.

Before the line disconnected, Neji could hear a girl's scream over the line with the sound of plashing water.

'_What?!'_ He stared at the tiny cubicle digital object.

"Neji-nii!"

At the sound of his sister's voice, he turned around to encounter a light hug from the girl.

"I'm so happy to see you." Hinata said as she released her brother.

"Really. Didn't sound like it this morning." He sneered at his sister.

Blush.

Rustling her hair, "Got you something." He took out a small jewelry box.

"Thank you. Nii."

Knock knock.

"Tenten-chan." Hinata greeted the woman, still covering her hair under the black bob wig, but in a different suit. It was a white tuck-in shirt with a blue pencil skirt.

"Miss Hinata." The woman lightly nodded her head. "Sorry to interrupt your sibling reunion. But …" She motioned a secretive glance at the man.

Understood, "Ah. I'm s-sorry," Hinata made her way to walk out.

"Hey." Neji called his sister back for a second. "There will be a gathering tonight. Here."

"W-what?" She didn't really register his word.

"So. Be prepared."

"D-did … you inform this to M-mom and D-dad?"

"I am now. So you can go play dress up." He shooed her away.

"?!" Before she knew it, Tenten had already walked her out.

Staring at the closed door, she was baffled at her what her brother had up his mind.

[…]

"I still can't believe how difference it is between your sister and you." Tenten walked closer to his desk as she glanced around the room, suspiciously.

"My room is not wired Tenten."

Ignored. "She's so quiet, calm, nice... sweet ... and very very 'polite' ... and there's... you ... hm." Continued her walk around his room, she kept on mocking him. "A bit disappointing."

Twitch.

"I guess it is safe."

"There's nothing dangerous about my office."

"Hey, you can't always be sure ... who knows. That gardener out there looked hmm ... creepy ... to me." She peeped through the large French window.

"It's because you stepped on his newly grown patch of seedling."

"It was an accident. The temperature here is too hot. It's scarier than the sun in Cali. I still prefer somewhere cooler. Alaska is nicer. I didn't even get a chance to say bye to the polar bears." She turned around, arms crossing over her chest.

"It's because you're always hiding under those hideous wigs."

"Hyuuga. I have weapons hiding everywhere under these layers ... and I'm not afraid to use them." She glared at him. '_How dare he?'_

[…]

"Miss Hinata."

"Mr. Lee."

"Ha. How many times do I have to correct you? Calling me Mr. Lee just ruins my youthful moment." Lee smiled brightly at the girl as he walked closer carrying a stack of folder.

"Lee. How w-was your time in A-alaska?" A smile sweetly shined.

"Brr… Cold. But a good place to train the mind." He winked.

"Ah."

"Well gotta get to work. I'll see you later." Then he too, disappeared behind the door.

'_What are they really up to?'_She let out a long sigh. '_Neji…'_ Vrrmm vrmmm…"Naru-kun." Answered the phone quickly, Hinata happily greeted the caller.

-"Thanks Kami. You're still alive."—

"Naru. What are talking about? Don't be talking like that to Neji-nii."

-"Jk'in Jk'in… Are you good for lunch?" -

"How can you still want to eat after all that drinking?"

Walking away as she continued her endless conversation with the fox boy. Whatever going on behind the closed door would soon to be revealed.

o-o-o-o-o

"Pffff …pfff….."

"It's not funny!"

Sakura was kneeling on the grass area, arms crossed to hide her drenching wet body, soaked to the skin.

While Sasuke was squatting near the railing, muffling, holding back a hard laugh at the klutzy girl. He couldn't lose his cool like that. The little Angel who tried to attack him with a hose, only to have the water blasted out forcefully over her. Sweet nostalgia, just like before, only this time the girl got proper coverings over her sweet twins. Adding agony to the man but he still couldn't help it from looking. She was just too ... _cute._

Face pouted with anger, reaching her hand out to hold the hose pointing at the man still with his head down. Cold water blasted with extra force straight at Sasuke, causing him to tip over, equally drenched wet. [yum!]

"Ha!" Sakura stood up uncaring about her state and mocked the man of his dazed condition.

Butt flatted on the grass, Sasuke looked up behind his wet bang at the laughing girl. Drenched from the head, her shirt clung to her body from the humid air, tightly hugged her curve, showing him the cute little pink garment.

"Hn." Grumpily standing up, he threw the useless phone on the ground, not even checking if it worked or not.

Noticing the intense dark auras fuming from the man, she backed away. "Ha … ahaa …You looked like you need some … calming … Oh looks ... It's noon …You must be hungry…" Slowly backing away further. "… I-I'll go make lunch now … I-it won't be lo…eeek."

Grab.

"Lunch. Good idea. You'll do... as the main dish." His voice whispered.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl whimpered from the rough hold. Forcibly lifted the girl over his shoulder, he walked toward the house.

Kicking about, trying to get the man to stop. "Sasuke-kun it was only for fun."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked up the one-step into his living room, uncaring about the watery mess they made.

"W-wa—it… We're … the sofa…" Sakura fidgeted while he flopped her on to the expensive furniture.

"Don't care." His lips wasted no time latching itself on to hers while spreading her legs with his one knee between her thighs. Feeling their sodden skin as his hand brushed behind her back pushing it, pressed to his chest.

"Saa…ahh…s…ahh…" Sakura softly moaned her desired as she felt fingers skipping a dance upon her legs. Running a long agonizing stroke along her inner thigh, it pressed on her clothed core. Drenched, not just because of the water, [if you know what I mean]

Small hands pushed on his shoulder. Her head moved further out from the nonstop kisses, not able to keep up any more. Her body shook with feelings.

"What's wrong now…?" He began his torturous words, whispering on to her skin. Taking a hand from her thigh, pushing her shirt above the perking sweets he loves so much. "You were so …" Lick. "_Daring_ last night."

Suck.

Playing with the exposed flesh reveal by her pink bra, Sasuke loved it more. How the little garment was pushing her breasts up, making it looked as if the rosy buds would spill any moment.

"Undressing me like this." His hand moved her fingers across his chest so she could feel his burning skin.

"Climbing on me."

Kiss

"Kissing me. Biting me …"

"S-stop…"

Smirk. "Touching me…"

Blush … "I … I did not … You're p-playing with me …" She whimpered each word as the man continued to leave his marks on her skin. "Y-you're … it's a j-joke… you-r-re playi-ing with me-e again…" She bit her finger to hold out a moan when his hand let hers go to run it under the waistband of her shorts, tickling the patch of skin above.

"You think so?"

Eyes closed shut. Hands were pushing, gripping his bare shoulders.

"Who got drunk last night, hn?" He returned his face up to tap his nose against hers.

Green eyes shot opened."?!"

Raising his eyes brow, he taunted her with his smirk. She pouted her face with the blushing cheeks."I … I … I …" Her expression amused Sasuke with the frustrating look, trying to remember her actions the previous night.

"How about we continue…" Both hands went to pull her soaked clingy shirt off her skin. Shivered at the lack of cover, Sakura enveloped herself within Sasuke's warmth. "…Where we left off."

Turning his body to rest comfortably against the sofa, Sasuke pulled the girl over his laps.

"So…" Fingers played with the clasp of her bra. "How should we start?"

Blush… Her face hid in the crooks of his neck.

Whispering, "Sa … Sasuke-kun… t-there's a C-cupid …. Sta-aring at u-us…." Secretly, her finger pointed toward the open glass door.

'_Hn. Cupid?'_

Sasuke was a bit staggered in place by Sakura's little cruel joke. Thinking this little girl just wanted to mess with him. Why would a cupid, the _Angel of Love_ be doing anywhere near him?

"Hn. Don't care." Continued his prancing fingers upon her skin, it was slippery from the residue of the detergent liquid when she made soapy water.

"?" Sakura gripped his shoulders harder at his touch. Wanting so badly for him to believe but the man was too occupied with his angel in his lap, she attempted to stop his hands from removing her pink bra, not letting him have his way until he listen to her.

Noticing how much she really wanted to him to believe. Frustrated, his hand crumbled behind her back, he let out a long heave. It didn't seem like she was really joking.

"Where is he?" His whispering was low and almost inaudible but she got every words.

"Floating by back door." She leaned in, to closely whisper, letting her lips brushed against his ear lob.

Lounging on his dampened sofa with an angel on his laps, whispering in to his ear was really _distracting_. But his curiosity was heightened.

Turn.

"D-don't."

He stopped.

"You can't see him. Don't let him know you can tell he's there." Sakura held out her hand to cup his face, digging her nose deeper in to his neck. Lips teasingly tickled his skin. Moving her body up further against him, her core made a naughty move by flicking a light stroke up his slowly very hard noticeable need. Clothed breasts were taunting the sensitive patch of skin on his chest.

"Ugh…" A soft groan was emitted from his lips. He tried his hardest to keep his mind clear. "What the helz, Sakura?" Keeping his eyes closed, head faced the ceiling, and grunting his lips.

"Cupids can't detect Angels on assignments. Especially me, since I'm practically human. He's probably working near. Dropping by randomly. They're known to be a bit meddlesome and playful…" Moving her head further behind his neck to steal a glance at the intruder behind his pointy back hair, she pouted to know the Cupid was '_still there.'_

Sakura squint her nose at the sight of the tiny wings baby like Angel floating. Partially naked with a clothe covering his essential. Back wielding the Love Arrows and the Heart Bow. Oh how she really 'disliked' the little thing.

To the Cupid's point of view, there was a very loving couple cuddling in front of him. He just couldn't help it but to stealing glances at their loving moment. Hey! He was the messenger of love. It was hard to stop. These two lovers were madly in love, heatedly in love to be embracing in a position like that. Limps intertwined. Heads burrow. Arms tightly held on to each other. Then his eyes caught something interesting. On the man's hand was a red string … that not only connected to the girl in his embrace but … _both_ of their red strings were also connected in the same direction to somewhere else … The Cupid was utterly confused.

The emerald eyes stole glimpses. Sakura thought it was strange to see the Cupid continued to stay afloat there with a puzzled look on his face.

"…By playful. I mean tricks. Mean ones. You would know if you tended after them before."

"Ahh…" Whatever Sakura had just said to him, not a single word registered his mind. Every nerve on his body was focused toward the 'urge' this cruel girl was creating by fidgeting above his ... '_Damn.'_

Hands, fingers … gripped hard on the sofa seat.

His eyes opened to look at the reflection of the garden from the big flat screen hanging on the wall. "Not seeing anything." His whisper came out hard and raspy. Almost wanting to disbelieve but being with this girl … he was starting to have second doubt on things. A lot of things.

"Cause I told you already. Cupids can only be seen by Angels like me. Have you been listening to me?" She pouted her chin on his shoulder. "Where are you looking at? Don't..." He reasoned, "The TV screen."

"Oh … then can you see a floating gold butterfly?"

Trying his best to ignored the fidgeting flesh rubbing against him. Sasuke squinted his eyes under the fallen bang. "Ah…" Finally, he noticed the little floating creature, unsure of its color. But for a butterfly to stay floating in a spot was strange enough.

"Hn." Sasuke half-heartedly wanted the Cupid to go away but then again he really liking the feeling he was getting. Hot. Burning. Sleek.

He continued to stay in position to focus all his sense where the flimsy body moved to steal more glances at the far away floating Cupid. '_Doesn't he have work to do?'_She thought?

Her face pouted at the annoying Cupid, really wanting him to fly off, but even though she really loathed the thing, does she really want the cupid to fly away as quick as possible or is it something else?

"Ah. He's gone…" Her head backed away from him to look at the emptiness. Hands continued to grip his shoulders to keep her from falling down. "… I guess he was making his round. Hmm? Any newly wedded couple in this building?"

"Hn." Finally, his conscious returned.

As Sakura was sitting on him, she looked around to see any more traces of the little Angel. About to get off, but he stopped her.

Grab.

Raising his brow "So," and he leaned his face in. "If he doesn't know you're an Angel. We don't want him to know of his existence. Why did we stop? We could've given the little lovable creature an eyeful treats." He teasingly grinned at her burning face.

"I—it's weird … withsomeonewatching …" Innocently blushing her face rouge, she lowered her head away from him.

Obsidian kept staring at the girl. A question popped in his head. Callused forefingers lifted her chin.

"Sakura… a question." He cocked his head on a side to look deeply in to her half lid pool of emerald. "Is it alright… like this… for you?" Holding her face, obsidian met the pair of widely opened emeralds.

She quickly recoiled her head to hide her burning cheeks. "I h-have no idea. Truthfully speaking, this is the f-first time I've done an a-assignment…" '_Like this_.' She wrapped her arms down his elbows as he continued to hold her face dearly. "... B-besides ..._there're no rules against …it_." Blushing, her face reddened as she mumbled the last part.

"Ah…" '_Hn, I don't care what'll happen. I'm not thinking of letting you go … no matter what.'_

'_I'll do 'anything' to keep you.'_

'_Not just your mind.'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Everything.'_

Sasuke suddenly hardened his grip on the girl. Pulling her closer to him, his head rested on her fragile frame to bewilder his mind with her scent.

"?" She was a bit nervous by his unexpected gentle embrace. A gust of wind rushed in and send a breezing wind past the damping skin. "Acchooo!" A loud sneeze by the girl woke the two from their moment.

Standing up, he gathered the girl in his arm. "Let's get you dry. Wouldn't want you to be sick …"

"Hmm…" She draped her arms over his neck. Her legs were swinging gleefully over his arm.

"What's for lunch?" He asked, now that Sakura was off his main menu, _for now._

"mmm… I think it's too hot to eat soup … hmm…? How about … shiitake and edamame salad?"

"Does it have tomatoes?"

"I can add them …"

"Hn."

"Then I'll make-" "No cake."

"Aw! For me then. Hmp."

o-o-o-o-o

"Ah. I see." A rough and grouchy voice was lingering around a high class studio apartment.

Phone was turned off and thrown away to the side.

"Who was that?"

"Work."

"Ah…" Ino climbed back under the sheet, cladding only a white tee-shirt. "So what jah want to do today?" She drew circles on Shikamaru's chest.

"…"

"Hm? … There's a new restaurant by the shore if you want to…"

"We got an invitation by Hyuuga for a dinner outing today."

"He's home? … When?" Ino popped her head up.

"This morning." Shikamaru deliberately sat up, hand reaching, searching. "?!" His brows fused together. The object he was looking for was nowhere in reach.

"Gathering … hmm … oh! ... time to break out my new goodies." Ino happily clapped her hands.

Shikamaru continued to search his drawer, under the drawer, along the bedside… seeking out any place that he could reach without getting up. While his girlfriend ranted nonstop about what she should wear.

Pause. "If you're invited … then Uchiha ought to be there right?"

Slowly getting irritated, "Uh" he grunted in agreement.

"Ah! ... Do you think he'll tak-oppft." "Ino." The man grabbed her waist suddenly. "What did you do to my cigs?"

"What? What? … No idea what you are talking about?" She was thrashing about in his arms, acting her best innocent act.

"Woman. Where did you …" He tickled her sensitive side.

"Ahhaaa…haa…" Laughing her head off. "N-nott .. th-here …"

"Where… is it?!"

o-o-o-o-o

"You're saying Neji is up to something?"

"Yes. But … well it's not anything 'bad' ... but…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Che … well ... when isn't it. He's prob showing off something. Like last time. That resort. Teme still nailed him at the end."

Checking his phone, Naruto was irritated that he couldn't get the line through. "Damn you Teme. What's with him? Hasn't answered his F'ing phone. It's noon already" Long pause. "You don't think…?" He looked up at Hinata with a perverted smirk.

"I don't." Blush. Getting the idea sent by this blonde. "Think so … Sakura-chan was really drunk last night. She couldn't even walk to the door without bumping. Sasuke had to carry her all the way to his car." She gave an 'I'm giving up on these drunker' sigh. "Sasuke can't be someone who … you know." She squint her eyes trying to explain the unobvious.

Almost spurted out his noodle strings, "Ahaa… Sakura? … Drunk?" He laughed while taking another sip from his ramen broth.

"I was being careless while taking care of you…" She kicked his leg playfully. "…I didn't notice she drank out of Ino's glass." Sigh. "Until it was too late."

She hung her head lower. Another long sigh… "Then they both finished off the rest of what you and Shikamaru started."

"Gah. I guess I was pretty wasted to miss those moments. Heeh. How did Teme react?"

Hinata's face sulked more. "It wasn't easy getting you along with Ino and Shikamaru out. Ooooh … I hope those two got home safely … I tried to offer driving them home but ... Shika …" Started to turn Hinata's mode and took out her phone.

"Don't." Naruto's hand found hers, closing the phone. "They must be at it. Still. You would only get yourself blamed for calling from caring." He knew them too well. Those horny idiots.

[caw caw caw]

"Wait… a minute!" Finally catching on, realized. "How did everyone got some actions? … Except me! Even Teme, must had hitting it off last night too."

Hinata's head dropped with her cheek blushed. "You were too drunk to 'do' anything."

"Wah!?" Naruto almost spilled ... hearing his girlfriend's reply.

o-o-o-o-o

"Kyaaah!"

Dodge.

Kick.

Grab.

Flip.

"Oooffp."

"You lose…again." Tenten, wearing a white tee-shirt and black sweat pants, had knocked down the Hyuuga's heir flat on the mat.

Neji ruggedly narrowed his eyes. Letting him go, she seated beside the arrogant man. Spat! Angrily smacked his hand on the plastic mat, Neji sat up from the humiliating defeat.

"What's wrong with you today?" Tenten fixed her black bob. '_It's still fine.'_"Suddenly asked me for a spar. Even though we have everything settled, it doesn't mean you should …"

Ears blocking out the ranting, his hand ran through his long hair. Taking out the hair band to let his damped tresses freed. The long black strands flown fluidly down his shoulder. Keeping his silent, he breathed a pattern of uneven breaths. He tried his best to calm down as quickly as he could.

"Ten."

"…done. We're aiming to beat Uch…"

"Ten!" Neji raise his low grouchy voice.

"Huh?"

"Go get ready. It's time." He stood up to take off his sodden shirt, drench in sweat. Walking to the door carelessly threw the shirt at the bodyguard standing.

"Al-right!" Tenten tried her best to keep her voice stern and eyes away. '_Such a jerk.'_Fingernails gripped the mat.

[…]

"Master Neji."

"What?"

"Your father had called earlier to inform that. He will try his best to be back by the time of the party. There will also be extra guests tonight."

"Doesn't matter. The more the better." Neji placed his hand on the covered glass case in his room.

"Master Lee." The old butler bowed at the sight of the bowl-cut man.

"Mr. Souji." Lee returned his bow.

Understanding the important of secrecy, Souji walked away.

"Every guest intended to be here had been contacted… Neji. Are you sure this …"

"Of course." His fingers tapped on the clothed glass surface.

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

"Ah… this is nice. Right… Sasuke-kun?" Lick.

"Hn."

The hot blistering sun was making its way toward the evening horizon, marking the late afternoon time. Sasuke was sitting on the cool wooden floor of the wide opened French door leading toward the garden. One leg over the edge, the other tucked in, served as a pillow for this pink blob.

Sakura, hand holding an almost finished homemade strawberry Popsicle, was leisurely lying on her back with a leg swinging over a bent knee. Beside them was a tray of cool refreshing mint tea, chilled for the thirsty need.

"Must you read these? Even on Sundays." Turning her body around, her chin propped on his thigh looking up at the man with his eyes glue to the company's document.

"Yes. I can't just do everything in office. It can't be done in time like that."

"Hm." Returning to her previous comfortable position, she asked, "What was that package that was sent earlier?"

Remember. "Ah. What time is it, Sakura." His eyes never left his paper.

She leaned on the side. "Four thirteen ish …"

Unresponsive attitude from Sasuke made Sakura continue.

Poke. "Four fourteen now."

"..."

Poke. "Four seventeen…"

"Sakura. Don't poke my face with that."

Poke.

Sigh. "Thank you for your help." He finally answered.

"Hee. You're welcome." She took the wooden Popsicle stick away, facing him with her childish grin.

[…]

Finally reaching the final page, last sentence of the document, one of the many he had to read. Closing the folder, he set it aside to heave out a relaxing breathe. Hand was propping his slanting back. Looking down, the pink blob on his thigh had fallen deep asleep. She curled up in a ball, just like a fluffy kitten sleeping on breezing day.

Turning only his head, he was looking at the digital clock. [_4:48] 'I guess it's time.'_

"mmnn…mmnh." The little body's gibberish mumbling brought his attention back to her.

His lips unknowingly curved upward again. Hand settled on her bang to move it aside, clearing her angelic face, bright and radiance. Long curled eyelashes adored her eyes. Pink, flushed cheeks by the heat. Plump lips, pouting.

Gently held her head, he leaned down to steal a light kiss from the girl.

"hmm." She puffed out a low moan by the touch of his lips.

Raising his eye's brow, he kissed her chin. Her face twisted a ticklish expression. He leaned further down to kiss the dip of her neck.

"Ahhh…" Sakura let out a long heaving breath in to his neck. Her mind was undisturbed from slumber.

Smirk. Glancing at the clock.

'_It's still early…'_

_o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o_

Flush of rose color filled the sky. Clouds were breezing by with its cotton fluffiness. The air was drafty. Blossom bloomed, petals fluttered in the atmosphere.

"Ah. How do you do?"

"Never better."

"Such a delicious treat."

"As expected from the Hyuuga. Top of the best."

"This is so sudden. I almost didn't get enough time to be ready."

"Neji-sama is such a hunk. Tee hee." "I wonder how he is now. I saw him last time at the beach in …" Screams and giggles filled the crowed of empty minded girls.

"A very young gent. Very talented."

Crowd flourished and filled the yard of the Hyuuga's manor. Aristocrats from every social ladder, from the uttermost bottom feeder to the food chain controller, were there. Laughter and merriment over cramped the air. From the inside of the third floor, a pair of black orbs leered at the crowd through his window glass.

"Is he here?"

"Not a single sight."

His hand was gripping the curtain.

"But his right hand men are here."

Neji did not have any trouble spotting the annoying blond, hand in hand with his sister. Then there was the lazy pony tailed investigator, since his girl always have quite a crowd of ladies following her. He stuck out like a cold sore.

"Should we start?" Lee continued to feed Neji with his solution.

"Don't."

"That kid really has no respect for you. Does he, Neji?" Tenten was sitting leisurely in his master seat, swinging her legs. Her body adorned a floral dress that reached her knees.

Glare.

Ignore. "He's later than usual." She was playing with the stack of paper on his desk.

"I've tried to reach his phone. But it seemed to be off." Lee put his cell away.

"We'll start in thirty minutes."

"Yes!" Lee saluted his order.

"Cheh." Answered the unsympathetic woman.

o-o-o-o-o

"Ahhaahaa… You look like a…"

"Shut it. Dobe." Shikamaru hastily take the flower ornament on his suit jacket and stomp it in to the ground.

Hit. A slap on the shoulder came from Ino. "What did you do that for? We're supposed to match." Ino dressed in a halter wine dress, reached her mid thigh with a big fabric flower on the hem.

"Cheh." He snorted at her.

"Has anyone seen Uchiha?" Ino looked around, a champagne glass in her hand and ignored the crowd lightly gathering near them.

"I bet 'Mr. I'm the man who has twice the size of the stick sticking up in my ass' is burning up inside." Ino snorted, and glanced up the 'certain' window.

"C'mon guys." Naruto nudged the two. "Hina is near."

"What now? Backing up your soon to be brother in law." Ino and Shikamaru laughed as Naruto blushed his head red.

Poked. "Naru-kun. Are you drinking again?" She pouted from his pink cheeks.

"O-of course not!" He turned abruptly around to see his girlfriend. "Just like you told me. No consumption of alcohol." He pushed Hinata away as he glared back at the sneering couple and his middle finger waving their way.

Looking after the retreating backs, Shikamaru turned to his girl friend. Face glancing around as he took her hand to steal a sip from her champagne glass. "Uchiha is later than usual. I couldn't contact him at all earlier either."

Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"Ay he's probably doing his usual endeavor. They're still the idiot kids as they once were."

Ino wandered her attention around a bit. "I hope the package was sent in time."

"Package?" Shikamaru looked at her. She was always the prepared type.

"Yep." She winked in return.

o-o-o-o-o

Vrrrmmm…Vrrmmm…

"Sasuke-kun. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Leisurely driving his way to their destination, smirking at the thought of how late they were and of the reason why.

o-o-o

"_Sasuke-kun… Ah…"_

"_Hn."_

_"N-no"_

_Smirk._

"_W-wait…"_

"_Hold still."_

"_B-but."_

_Lick._

_"Ahhhh..."_

_"You should have been more careful" Lick._

_"I-it .. ahh ... waahhss.. slipperrr...y... ah."_

_Lick._

_"Tell me to get it next time."_

_Lick._

_"Sa ... su ... ahh ... It's a-ah ..lrigght. I j-just want to … ahh…""_

_Lick Lick._

_"Hn. Didn't I told you to hold still. Stop pulling your hands out of mine."_

_Sakura sitting on the stool of the kitchen was spreading her legs over the side for this man to treat her burning pain with an ice pack and ..._

_His tongue._

_Get a slight burnt was already painful trying to put the steaming hot pot of water safely over the counter._

_Having that pain on your thigh ... near your ... was even worst._

_She didn't mind the excruciating pain but it was this man that made her fidgeting nonstop._

_With one hand holding her arms to keep it from pushing his head away._

_His other hand was trying his hardest to keep her leg spread to ease the pain._

_"Hn."_

_Looking over the near by opened box. He spotted a tie from the neatly folded attires._

_"?! Sasuke kun ... wat are you ... wah..."_

_Sakura cried out as she was gently being tied._

_"Better."_

_With her arm tied to the cupboard, it was easier to keep both her legs apart._

_Licking ... he meant 'attending' to her wound ... without obstructions._

o-o-o

Seeing the familiar car driving through the gate, "He's here." Lee told the waiting butlers standing beside him. Throwing the binocular at the man then turned around to walk in to the manor.

As the said car drove in, lines of door-attendants stood by the driver's side. They waited to attend the 'special guest', unknowing of the extra guest inside.

Car stopped.

Left door opened.

Gallantly stepping out of his car, Sasuke fixed his attired one last time before giving the keys to the man who was shocked to see another person occupying the passenger seat.

"Hn." Silently telling the rest to back away, he walked to the other side and open up the door himself.

Eyes followed their every moves with their mouth gasped wide.

o-o-o-o-o

"Let's start." Neji was walking out of his room signaling the staff to prepare. But he stopped mid way when Lee walked in. "Neji." Silently telling him that 'he' had arrived.

"Stop." Neji lifted his hand to motion the following staff to halt their action. Tenten stood aside with her eyes rolled. '_Such arrogant.'_

The members of working staff kept their heads low as their superior walked ahead.

"Bet you a thousand USD. He's going out there to flaunt around." Tenten walked to Lee's side, cocking her head aside looking at the pony-tailed man walking away.

"Should I give you the money now?"

"Sure."

[…]

"Neji, such a pleasure to see you!"

"How was Alaska?"

Twitch. "It was lovely." He courteously bowed.

"Neji-kun!" A group of dolled up plastic Barbie dolls waved at him.

Neji turned away and acted as if he didn't see them. Enjoying the attention he was getting, Neji painted his face with an obstinate smirk.

Until …

The crowd became silent with their heads turned…

Whispers slowly evaded the soundless crowd.

"_Uchiha."_Neji cursed under his breath. Eyes turned foul at the sight of the man and …Whistled. "I guess he's always a step ahead of you." Tauntingly laughed at her patron, Tenten stepped up behind him. "Wow... He's really ... ahead." Her eyes gleamed at the sight of pinkness.

Neji send the annoying woman beside him endless number of deadly toxic arrows. "Hey, I guessed you should start working on 'that' area more too ... he's waaay ... surpassing you." Nudging him to look over at the group of Barbie dolls who were currently pooled in their own tears. "But then again … you don't hav…" Whispered. His eyes threateningly narrowed, hands fisting wanting to strangle this blotter mouth.

Sasuke with a hand buried in his pocket. Wearing a dark personal designer suit, a deep blue shirt with a few buttons undone. His other hand was yielding a smaller porcelain softness.

All eyes diverted their attention from the main host to … not the Uchiha's second heir but … the lady beside him. The first ever to be seen by the man. Along side of Sasuke Uchiha. Famously known to be the Ice Prince Loner, it was quite a sight to see their hands intertwined.

Tiny fingers gripped his hand nervously at the daunting stares and whispers. He gave her an assuring squeezed.

[…]

"Who is she?"

"Ew … what kind of hair color is that?"

"Nooo… Sasuke-sama!"

"Is she a daughter of an impor-"

"No no no … it can't be!"

"Don't cry … we still have Neji sama."

"I will not let anyone take Sasu-sama."

"The young Uchiha finally settle himself. But how can he … choose such …"

"So that rumor is true."

[…]

Besides all the middle age madams' dismayed whispers, most were sobbing sounds from the young girls of the party.

"Uchiha. Over here." Ino waved her hand hysterically. "Stop it." Shikamaru wanted to tie the woman's arms together really bad. But she would sure to find other ways to make herself heard and seen.

Sakura let out a relieving smile to see familiar faces. Her pace quickened and pulled the man beside her.

"Ino-chan. Shikamaru. You're here too." Sasuke let go of the girl's hand to let her roam. He walked his usual calming pace behind her.

"Uh huh." Ino smiled sweetly at the girl. Self congratulated at her own talent. '_Man. I'm good.'_Looking at Sakura from head to toe, she was wearing her newest design, a puffy doll style layers dress with clear pastel floral fabric. Her collar was holding up by a piece of blue silk string. And a big blue bow on the side. An expensive fragile gem bracelet covered her wrist. Her hair was simply flowing down, blowing by the light wind. The little feet wore a pair of cute matching blue ribbon heels. This girl was purely a beau. Radiant face with no make-up, not even a touch of lip gloss, shined. Au natural. Blue eyes saw the strangeness in the way she walked. '_Must be the heels. I should get her lower ones.'_

"Uchiha." Shikamaru slowly made his way to his _boss_. "How was last night?" Smirking his face.

Glare.

"Ahaa…" Shikamaru lightly chuckled as he leaned his head toward Ino in a gesture. '_I got mine.'_

Blankly, Sasuke flipped the man off. Middle finger held in place to tell the taunting man to fuck off that topic.

"Don't worry. Pretty sure. You're probably got more than him." Shikamaru pointed at the approaching couple. Naruto and Hinata made their way through the parting crowd at the glimpse of Uchiha. He left her side as she joined with Sakura.

"Hey, why so late?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sidetracked his eyes to a side. Both Naruto and Shikamaru shared a glance. '_Ah.'_

"I see you got my parcel in time." Ino joined Hinata and Sakura.

"Hn. As expected." His eyes kept close to the pink blob beside the black head.

"So." She neared him in a whispered tone. "How was last night? I got you a start."

Deadlier glare.

Blonde eye's brow raised. "No? … wow… what happened to you Uchiha?" Hand rose to cover to her smirking lips in a mocking manner.

Now added the blasting dark waves.

"Now Now … Sasuke … you better keep all eyes attach to her. One slip of the string … it'll fall apart. Get my drift?" Wink. "It was personally designed …"

Twitch. His attention returned to the carefree girl talking to Hinata.

"Hn."

"Hey. I thought I included a tie to go along with this…" Ino tapped her chin. Her eyes showed dismayed at the unfinished attire.

The group stood there as the surrounding crowd whispered. The famous stylist along with her mastermind boyfriend, the talented son of the world-renowned lawyer, and he, an Uchiha, just the last name was enough. Then the center of attention always returned to the pink hair girl. The mysterious lady who seemed to have captured the heart of Sasuke Uchiha.

[…]

Obsidian eyes once again diverted, annoyed by the staring crowd. He could have spent his Sunday evening much better with a certain someone than being a display. Then he spotted _him._

"Uchiha. You finally decided to show up."

Sasuke, unmoving from his stance, glanced his eyes aside toward the coming voice. "Hyuuga. Did I miss the presentation … again?"

"Hm." Walking in front to face him, "No, everything just started. The main intro hasn't begun yet."

Obsidian eyes returned, unattached from the moving pinkness. He didn't care that much of the host's existence.

[…]

"Aw, I s-should expect you t-to come with Sasuke." Hinata smiled as she handed Sakura a plate of treats knowing her sweet tooth.

"I didn't know where we were going at all. He just started to …" Blush. "Well, we're here now." Bowing her thanks at the girl nice gesture, she held the plate.

"Ah, t-this is the main h-house of my family."

"Reeeallly? Woa and I thought Sasuke-kun's house was big." Big green eyes looked around.

"Hm. W-we are here, I guess y-you could say… as a welcome back party for my b-brother?" Hinata shrugged trying to get an explanation out, pointing at the man standing by Sasuke.

'_Long hair…'_Sakura looked at the man with quite unforgettable features. But to her, he was still no where compared to Sasuke.

K-lang …

"!" Pink and black turned to see. "Mr. Lee." Hinata smiled at the familiar man standing in front of them with his eyes afloat. Body stood rigid. Mouth mumbling strangeness. Then …

"My fair fair fair … lady … where have you been … all my life!"

Sakura quickly backed away seeing the man clad in a dark green suit with bowl cut hair, in his hand was a bouquet of flower that Hinata noticed as the center piece of the other table. "I can feel it now. It is true. Of all my twenty-eight years of youthful life, I did not believe in love at first sight until now…" He started his prancing ballet around the two girls.

Kneeling down in front of her, he held up his 'borrowed bouquet'. Dropping his head, eyes closed in sincere. His other took her 'hand' in his.

"By tonight. I shall vow my dedicated virgin love to you." Puckering up his lips to kiss…

"_Who."_ A dark menacing voice woke Lee up from his love vow. His fingertips finally notice the roughness of the skin patch that was suppose to be his goddess' hand. When his eyes opened, his skin actually turned green at the sight of Uchiha, glaring down at him. Noticing whose hand he had kissed. Lee used his cuff to rub his mouth from the disturbing taste. "Spat .. Bleh … Disgusting!... How dare you … interrupt my devotion of true love? Where had you hid my goddess?" He frantically looked around. Finally noticed the pink tresses was hiding behind Sasuke, moving continuously around to hide from his view.

"Uchiha. Move!" He stood to look up at the blank face. Lee was irritated from his unflinching body continued to be an obstacle preventing him from the love of his life as he proclaimed.

Sakura was shaking as she clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Oy Lee what are you doing." Tenten walked in to give the man a punch in the head to wake him up. She leaned down. "Can't you see?" She pointed the obvious to the love struck man.

"No… it can't be. Why must a beauty be captured by … this…" Lee shuddered, unable to finish his sentence by the famous Uchiha glare.

"Hyuuga. Take this" Unable to find an appropriate word to describe the special specimen in from of him "… away from me before I ordered a restraining form." Sasuke spatted at the main host.

Neji was annoyed, a bit embarrassed "Lee."

Not caring, "I will save you my beauty." Hand flirtingly waved toward the girl, who was hiding behind Sasuke, clutching his jacket. Reaching out to Sakura, Lee accidentally was near enough to get his Class Ring stuck to the string of her dress. That 'one' specific string that made both Sasuke's and Ino's eyes widened.

"Oh Oosp." Lee apologetically tugged his hand free.

Wham!

Grab. Hold in place. "Hn." Sasuke darkly grunt as his hands securely grasped the string from undoing.

With the following scene of Ino dashed by to smack Lee's head away and caused him to fall flat on the floor. Shikamaru raised his brow at his girlfriend's strength. Tenten scooted aside to avoid the fallen body. While Neji stood flabbergasted. Naruto silently laughed his head off with Hinata lowering her head at the messy scene. Sakura stood innocently amidst, confused along with the surrounding crowd who was silent from the situation.

Ino let out a relieve sigh, turning around to be captured in an intense 'you're dead if we didn't stop this in time' stare from Sasuke. She shyly tapped her head, mouthing 'oopsy'.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't invited for this…" Blank expression chilled everyone on a humid springy evening. Sasuke turned to look at Neji with his arrogant leer. Well, both of them were arrogantly leering at each other.

_"Yes. Neji. We were not invited here just to hang around. We're waiting to hear your intro."_

Sasuke was frozen in spot at the familiar voice.

This crowd really couldn't handle any more surprises.

Itachi Uchiha. The 'true' heir of the Uchiha fortune was standing beside Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga Corporation. Both hands in his designed suit, smiling at the groups of 'young' adults. He was amused at the scene before his eyes, especially at a certain someone and his little doll.

"I haven't see you bunch for a while." Smirk.

'_Itachi.' _Obsidian eyes glared a hole through the man while emerald looked up at him worriedly by the hardness of his grip on her hand.

* * *

J-kiwi: *crawling out of bathroom* I have to keep going! All my energy was drained from writing Where Are You? But I shall fight on...argh...


	15. To Return

**Chapter 15**

"You're kidding me. He actually brought the girl with him."

"Ah young love, I say." Kakashi snickered.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she leaned forward on the balcony hedges, hand held a glass of strong red liquor.

"Yes Yes … young love! … Youthful young love! But I can't believe it's Sasuke." A man with the similar hair cut as Lee stood next to Tsunade with his arms spread wide, chest heaved out to take in the fresh air of youthful love.

"You said it Gai." Kakashi stood near.

"Weren't we such a group before? Those were the days." '_Until …'_ Tsunade continued to gaze passionately at the young groupie making noises below. Her expression darkened at the memories of the times before.

Kakashi filled up his glass once more then joined the two leaning on the hedge. "You know … Neji and Sasuke resemble their fathers a lot."

"Hm." Gai was now silent, deep in thought. "Yes … much, very much."

"Cheh. Neji would have been so much more if he would just let his stupid amateur mind releases the thought of beating Sasuke."

"Kakashi. You know these two." Tsunade took a long sip from his glass.

"When did it start again … this battle between the two?"

"More of a one side battle. The Uchiha brat could care less. It always seemed to be an amusement for him." Tsunade shook her head.

Gai gave a rude hiccup. "Sorry. Well, judging from working by his father side all these years. That kid is like a ninety-nine percent replica of his old man. His youthful, young life mar from the beginning." He took the whole bottle and chugged it down. "Hic. Letting his hair grew like that. I always mistaken him for a girl whenever he walks around with his hair fluttered around." He was making funny hand movement of flowing hair.

"Yea yea yea…" Kakashi joined in, nodding nonstop in agreement. "Have you ever compared between the two who would make a better girl just from their appearance."

"I say Neji. His hair! "

"Fuck No. Look at Sasuke. He's like a full copy of his mother's face." This silver hair man was no less drunk.

"Like helz. At least that brat got hormone. For twenty years I haven't seen Neji done anything other than sprouting hair in places." Gai waved his bottle around at the equally drunk Kakashi.

"What?!" Kakashi was surprised.

"What!? … Hot springs!" He explained.

As the two men slotted on the floor, drunk, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the sight of …

[…]

'_Itachi.'_Sasuke lowered his head a bit, hiding his bloody shot eyes, glaring.

The sound of a pin dropped could be heard miles away at the moment.

Itachi let out his velvet, mind killing voice. "How are you lil bro? I've arrived home in haste but such luck I have, just in time." Lightly chuckle. "I didn't even get a chance to inform you. Oh, who do we have here?" His hand reached out to the pink hair girl, who intimately stood beside his little brother. Pair of green emerald widely opened, gawking at the man before them. '_Sasuke-kun's b-brother?'_

Tall man, with mid length-hair in a low ponytail, added a light reddish tint to his black locks. His eyes were wearied but sharp. Sakura felt a certain urge to back away frighteningly. But as soon as his face showered her mind with his alluring smile. She calmed down.

"Hn." Sasuke swiftly pulled Sakura away before Itachi got a chance to shake her tiny hand. _"She's my__ girlfriend. __Sakura Tenshi."_He replied without a second thought, not caring to introduce his 'brother' to Sakura.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lee abruptly sat up from his flat fallen body. Sadly, it was only to be knocked down again by the surprised Ino. She quickly retracted her leg to return toward Shikamaru.

Naruto choked on his glass. He was the only person to know that Sakura randomly appeared in his house, uncertain of the reason why. But he had been keeping that part secretive. Now, he would probably die with it buried in his mind. Knowing a light slip would cause scary mayhem.

"Are you alright? Don't drink too fast. Not at a time like this." Hinata lightly tapped on her boyfriend's back helping him eased his pain. He gave her a reassuring wave.

Ino smiled sweetly at Sasuke's response and pinched Shikamaru's arm when he snorted.

All eyes were gaping wide. More tearing cries whimpered in the background. And the whispers began...

"So she's his..."

'_Girlfriend …'_

"It can't be. She can't be his ..."

'_Girlfriend!'_

"Sasu-sama has a-!"

'_Girlfriend!'_

Sakura was staggered in place by Sasuke's simple statement.

'_Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend Girlfriend.'_

His grip tightened around the girl, keeping her from fallen on the ground from her weak posture. His eyes stared straightly into his brother who calmly gazed at the couple.

"Cough Cough Cough…"

No one seemed to pay an ounce of attention to main host.

"E-ehem!" Neji, annoyed from the distracting occurrence, used his own personal assistance to retrieve attention from the crowd back to him. The brown hair man bow his head in polite. "Everything is in set and ready. Master Neji."

"Ah." Neji turned to his father and bowed respectively to the elder men before him.

"Please excuse me." He calmly walked toward the podium where the center slide stage was set up. In the middle was the covered glass case. Tenten closely followed behind him while the other staff members were carrying Lee inside to tend his bleeding nose. All thanks to Ino. His mouth wouldn't stop whimpering out how dreadful it was for Sakura's fate, being Sasuke's ...

The surrounding lights of the estate were lowered to brighten up the center stage where Neji was stepping up.

The screen of the slide started.

"Good evening Gentlemen and Ladies. Honorable guests of today. I am very pleased to see you attended tonight's event in a short timely notice." He gave a slight polite nod at the crowd. "After half a year over seas, we have completed the next astonishing step to prepare launching the new project of the Hyuuga Corps." He signaled Tenten to uncover the piece of clothe over the glass case. "Hyuuga's Artic Conservation Resort!" Neji proudly introduced the miniature model of his new project.

Within the glass case was a detail sculpture of Denali National Park, newly acquired by him, with high tech buildings, an ice city with the most prominent style.

"We will start constructing this resort within the next coming season. This resort is created to target …" Neji continued to lavish the minds of the guests with his intriguing development.

"…There will be synthetic beach cover within a dome. The guests can feel the actual breezing sensation of the open shore under the snow covering mountain peaks…"

Sasuke stood, uninterested with the _show._

"... over thousand of species will be kept and protect in care..."

The presentation fluidly flowed smoothly … until a certain mind no longer able to take it.

"S-stop!" Small, soft … yet uplifting voice caused the presentation to halt. All eyes turned to the pink hair girl.

Neji angrily, but calmly looked at the girl. "I beg your pardon? Miss Tenshi?"

"How could you? Building such … such … place at a serene protective environment." Sakura straight up told Neji her mind, Sasuke amusingly stood next to her. "You are disrupting the environment that those dear creatures are trying hard to protect. Do you ever think of what would happen once it started? Setting up a conservatory can only shelter a certain amount of life. Saying it is to promote wild life protection. I see nothing but creating another play pen." Sakura slowly revealing something that Sasuke had never seen before. He gradually was more captivated by this girl.

Tenten stepped up from her quiet corner. "I can assure you thirty percent of profits will be used to fund environmental researches. And let me tell you. The amount of money we're donating. I'm sure those research foundations alone can never raise that much."

"In the short term, Yes. But how will they continue their jobs if the wild lives will surely shrink by these projects you call conservatories." Sakura was determined not backing down from her stance. "Surely in years, there won't be only one, there'll a bundle amount of resorts that's no different than an oil drill sight."

Tenten burrow her brows at the annoying pink blob. She definitely wasn't backing down. What a disastrous event for the poor Hyuuga Heir.

[From the back]

"I apologized for my brother's …" Itachi raised his glass in apology.

"It's nothing … to worry about. I hope my son's amateur presentation wasn't too…"

"No, No … The young Hyuuga has potential. Great potential."

"But he's surely nothing compare to your brother… let along you."

"You're too flattering." Itachi smiled at the two faced man. His eyes returned to the ranting scene.

All his focus was pointed toward the raven head and his so called 'girlfriend'. Curious at the girl.

Smirk.

K-ling. The blood colored wine glasses made a celebrated cheering tap.

[...]

The moon slowly climbed higher to indicate the shady night. The crowd slowly dispersed.

"Keep on your hard work Neji."

"Oooh … I can't wait til it's finished."

"It was delighted. Those little ladies sure knows what they're talking about." He chuckled at the remembrance of Sakura and Tenten.

Neji kept himself occupied with sending farewell to the guests leaving the manor as a chain of cars and limos piled up in the front entrance. Apart from the sidetracked event, everything went smoothly for him. He was satisfied to see the admiring praises thrown his way, but not enough since a certain Uchiha was unsympathetic about his new venture. '_How arrogant. Hmp.'_He snorted silently as he glanced toward the said man standing with his usual crowd.

[…]

"Sakura cool down …" Ino waved a napkin to help creating a little breeze to calm the fuming girl. Sakura stood with her arms crossed, brows burrow at the sight of Tenten amusingly smirking of her victory against the pink blob. The black wig woman stood next to Neji as he shook each hand of his guests.

"S-sakura-chan … TenTen-chan only did her job, don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her … it just … I can't stand such idea of violating nature like that." She blew out a fast heave to lift her bang.

"Hn." Sasuke placed a hand on the little pink head.

"Is Shikamaru coming any time soon, what took him so long just to get the car?" Ino frantically looked around for the familiar spiky pony-tail.

"I should get mine too. Hina. I'm just going to go home then." Naruto leaned in to give his girl a peck on the cheek.

"S-shouldn't you wait to say farewell to Neji-nii and my Father."

"Do I have to?" He whined using his fox pouting face.

Ino leaned her armed on the messy blonde's shoulder. "Hey, you want to be on their good side don't you? They'll be your in-laws soon." Ino madly laughed as the two lovers blush their faces scarlet."Offt."

Naruto flexing his shoulder made Ino stumbled back. "Shut it." He really wanted to mute the bladder mouth.

"Naru-kun. Gentle." Hinata turned around to help the off balance girl.

"Sasuke."

Heads turned toward the velvet voice except the labeled man. Sakura tightened her shoulder at the sight of Itachi. "Hn." He responded without making any eyes contact.

"What's wrong now? I haven't seen you for months and you're giving me the cold shoulder." Itachi moved closer to tap his 'brother' head, laughing light heartedly. "I send you a gift didn't I?"

Smacking the soiled hand away from him, Sasuke spat venom. "I'm not …"

"Still my 'little' brother." He smirked at the enraged spike head.

"Itachi." Shikamaru walked calmly in, joining the crowd along with Neji and Tenten.

"Ah, Shikamaru… Neji! … You presented a brilliant project. I was intrigued by your idea. You're ready to be on your way as the true heir."

Neji who had been admiring Itachi as his role-model was 'gleefully happy inside'. "Thank you for your compliment." He bowed in respect. "I hope you … too? … Enjoy tonight. Sasuke. As well as Miss Tenshi?"

"…" Sakura, who couldn't openly show dislike, left to only stand next to Sasuke with a discomfort expression. "Hn. but I'm afraid I will be leaving now. Since Sakura isn't feeling well." Sasuke pulled the girl closely by his side, holding her shoulder. She cringed by his light touch.

Interrupting the tension, Ino informed her departure, "Ah, party's over. We're leaving too Neji. Thanks for the invitation." Shikamaru nodded his head in goodbye as Ino dragged him out. Before parting, he gave a glance intended only for Sasuke. The couple then disappeared in to the crowd.

"Yahhh!... Let's call it a night." Naruto was yawning, about to put his arm around Hinata but he had to recoil it limply due to Neji intense stare. "Heh … It was great Neji. I'll be taking my leave also. Please send my regards to your father... I'll call you later." He turned to whisper to Hinata.

"Let me walked you out." Hinata smiled at him.

"Okay!" He cheerfully obliged.

That left the Cold Heart Ice Prince, Sasuke, along with his Angel, with them was the Mysterious Brother, and the Egotistical Host with his assistant.

"Hn." Pulling Sakura along, Sasuke about to turn and leave the entertaining event. But, he was called back by his brother's voice. "Sasuke." Again, the way his name easy rolled off Itachi's tongue was aggravating him.

He stopped in his track. "You haven't return to the main house for while haven't you? Come back tonight and pay respect to the past elders_. Mother _would be happy to see you along with Sakura."

At the sound of Sakura's name flowing out of Itachi's mouth, Sasuke tightened his grip on the girl's tiny hand.

The older Uchiha turned toward Neji. "I wish you a pleasant night. It must be tiring for you. _We_will leave now. Thank you." He laughed with his eyes gently at the two, leaving Tenten blushing lightly by the charismatic man.

"I wish a good night also. It was an honor to have you here." Neji bowed his head as Itachi walked away. "You too Sasuke, and … Miss Tenshi. You displayed an interesting debate. I will consider those points you shared." Neji held out his hand to take Sakura's, about to give her a light kiss.

Tenten raised her brow amusedly at the sight. Sasuke responded by pushing Neji's forehead away with his hand, stopping any contact to his Angel. "Hn. There are plenty guests you should paid attention and say farewell to … Neji." Blankly looking without an expression on his face.

He swiftly took Sakura's hand and walked away, leaving the annoyed Neji. "Is it me or … was Sasuke … showing a bit … jealousy …" Pity expression on his face.

Tenten cocked her head to the side looking after the 'couple'. "Who wouldn't be that protective of his girlfriends? Don't you know … oh wait … I'm sorry. You never have one. That should explains a lot." Tenten mockingly walked away. Wanting to leave the concluding party to check on her partner assistance and how much blood he had lost.

"Tenten …" His hand was gripping in a fist. "I'm a serious professional. I will not allow such diversion to distract my mind."

"Uh huh. What about that kid then? He got his career as well as a girlfriend. You're just waaaaayyyy too…"

"Don't" He threatened her to stop talking.

"Sure…whatever. I wonder if Lee survived that blow."

o-o-o-o-o

Small steps quickened to follow the raven man, walking aggressively after his brother. Seeing his own car with the waiting person, about to head toward it but Itachi called for his attention.

"I hope you would follow behind if you use your own car, lil brother." Itachi, without turning around, spoke out.

"Hn." He grunted in compliant. Sakura looked bemused at the two brothers. The way they interacted raised her interest. Opened the passenger door for Sakura, Sasuke sent the last glance toward the limo ahead before entering the driver seat.

Floored, the car sped past the limo out toward the gate.

'_Hm. Childish.'_Itachi, legs crossed, elbow supporting his head, looking at his arrogant little brother speeding away.

[...]

"S-sasuke-kun … S-slow down …" Gripping tight on her seatbelt, Sakura tried to open her eyes against the blowing wind rushing by as Sasuke sped to the max speed.

His frustration poured out as he increased the velocity that the vehicle could take him, leaving his brother behind them.

A sudden touch and he flinched. Sakura moved her hand to clench his thigh. "Sa-sasuke …"

"Sakura…" He slowed down at the upcoming red light after he had already past the previous intersections. Voice a bit staggered from her touch.

"Don't go too fast." She looked up at him with pouting face.

His eyebrow rose, looking down at the girl from his direction. Her tiny hand retracted, leaving his thigh, to wipe her teary eyes from the gusting wind. Her messy pink tresses swung around as she shook her head, smearing her eyes from the discomfort. So vulnerable. Fragile.

"Hn." '_Too…tempting…'_

Letting the car stay fixed even when the light flashed green. In the middle of the empty intersection, Sasuke leaned his head down across to the unknowing girl—too busy clearing her eyes.

"?!" Sakura opened her eyes wide at the sense of the looming man. His lean muscular hand gripped the open window, as the other holding her wrist from her eyes.

A kiss and the kiss deepened.

"mmmnh … mmh…" Luring in to the heated kiss, her tiny finger pulled and tugged on his hair. Little by little, Sasuke let his tongue traced her lower lip, wanting her to join him. Shyly, getting his gesture, she parted her lips to free her own. Wet, drenched kisses exchanged. Sasuke moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist down to the side of her thigh.

"Oooh…" Sakura heaved her chest forward as the man moved his magnetism lips down her neck. He drizzled her exposed patched of skin with kisses, lightly nibbled.

Sasuke's head was overwhelmed at the sensation the two was creating. Hating the restricted space, he was limited to move freely, to feel more of this addictive body. His mind seemed to have forgotten his original destination.

"Haaa … Sasuke-k-kun …" Jagged breaths made her lungs thirst for air. Gripping his jacket, pushing it further back, along with his shirt, she wanted something.

Sasuke inwardly smirked at this lil minx slowly revealing her wanting need. Callused hand moved under and up the soft blue material. Skipping on her thigh, his fingers were moving about. Unknowingly he reached her inner thigh and touched the wounded patch of burning skin.

"Gah!" Green eyes opened quickly. "Ooowww!" She quickly closed her legs. "It hurts." She pushed his shoulder away from her pain.

"?!" He looked down. "The burnt is still bothering you?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Ah." Hand attempted to lift her dress to examine. "Wai … what are you doing … not out here …" Sakura slapped the insensitive hand that only wanted to check her wound innocently.

Sasuke recoiled his hand. '_Hn. Gone too far.'_ "Does it still hurt a lot?" He asked gently.

"N-not really … Just don't … you know …" She lowered her head.

Smirk. He kept her trapped to give the girl a light peck on her head before returning his journey back to the place he once called home.

_Home._ How much he dreaded the place. As the car resumed its speed, his mind washed out the memory, not allowing it to get to him. From the nearing corner, the preceding limo restarted its engine to follow.

Chuckle. _"Interesting."_

_[...]_

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"No!"

"Lee…"

"Never!"

"Lee…"

"Noo… I will never let my Venus goddess Sakura be tainted by that wrenched Uchiha. Never! I shall form a plan to rescue her. Capture her in my arms. Yess!"

Punch … Total knock out. "Hmp. Too noisy." Tenten placed the tray back on the lamp table then looked down at the wounded man.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a head trauma yet." Neji was leaning against the doorway. "There's something call pain pill that can make him sleep. You know."

"He's not human." Tenten strutted toward the long hair Hyuuga, turning off the light before closing off the door.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o

"Madame Ayame." Middle age woman, wearing a dark kimono, stood by the shoji door of the tearoom and bowed.

"What is it?" Kneeling by the fireplace, Madame Ayame raised her thin lips.

"Master Itachi's assistance has just called. He will be returned momentarily."

"Ah." The elderly woman calmly poured the tea to the cup.

The servant continued her news. "As well as Young Master Sasuke."

Stumble at the name, Ayame questioned, "Master Sasuke?" '_Strange for him to return with Master Itachi.'_ Elegantly, she stood from her seat, letting the beautiful expensive kimono flowed beautifully. "Hm. Get everyone ready, everything must be spotless in the two Master's quarters before they arrive."

"Yes. M'lady." Listening to the head-maid, the respectful lady of the Uchiha household.

[...]

"Sasuke-kun." Small voice weakly spoke out revealing her nervousness as their car made through the big gate of the Uchiha's resident. It was passing along the grand paved road, long and seemingly endless. Two sides filled with beautiful landscape.

He, knowing the girl's uneasiness, moved his hand to give her an assuring grip. Telling her it was all right. Seeing the limo closely behind by the rear mirror, Sasuke let out an under breath, having second thought about returning. The only time he ever returned to this place was during the first few days of New Year, day of the passed away deaths. Or whenever he felt like coming after being call upon.

Seeing the light of the front entrance, he slowed down to find the awaiting servants at the entrance.

'_That woman.'_He flinched seeing her. Standing. Waiting.

Ayame cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the Young Uchiha and the … extra guest.

"Master Sasuke." She bowed when he stepped out from the car.

Ignoring the woman, Sasuke walked over to help Sakura from her seat while the limo slowly revealed itself.

"Master Itachi." The woman kept her head bowed seeing the long ponytail man.

"Ayame. Sorry to have disturbed you at such hour."

"No … No … Master Itachi. It is my job." She straightened up her crippled back as Itachi walked by.

"Are you two coming?" He turned toward Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hn." Hand intertwined, Sasuke caused all the eyes to widen at his gesture with the girl. He gently led her in. Sakura shyly kept her head low. Bowing as she walked past Madame Ayame, figuring she must be an important person judging from her appearance.

Itachi walked ahead with Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind, passing through the outer hallway. Green eyes fascinated at the inner courier as she walked along. A lively Koi fishpond caught her interest. '_Beautiful!'_She couldn't stop glancing her eyes around. Heads turning. The surrounding servants were amused at the curious girl. "Whoosp." Too busy glancing around Sakura clumsily tripped her feet. Luckily, Sasuke caught her in time.

"Are you alright?" He tenderly asked as he held the small frame shoulders. Thinking it was her uncomfortable wound.

"I-I'm alright. It's nothing." Embarrassed, she replied in a whispering tone.

"Is something wrong Miss?" Ayame asked from behind. Sakura's back chilled at her icy tone.

"I-I am … F-fine …" She quickly turned around to bow at the woman. "I'm so s-sorry for my…"

"Sakura …"

"Yes? Sasuke-kun?"

"You don't have to bow to her. She's only a … servant." Without turning his back, Sasuke continued his pace, slowing it down for the girl.

Confused, Sakura glanced at Ayame's lowered head before grabbing on to Sasuke's hand and walked beside him. Straightened up, aging eyes inwardly fumed at the retreating backs.

o-o-o

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid the Young Miss can't step in to the Ancestor Room." The woman kept her head low, politely refusing Sakura's entrance.

"um… I'll be fine here Sasuke-kun. Please go on." She sweetly smiled to him.

Silently keeping his gaze affix toward the emerald beauty, Itachi gently spoke, "I'm sure she'll be well taken care of while you're gone for a bit Sasuke." Dark abyss orbs lifted to meet obsidians. A soft smirk, the older brother tempted his sibling with unsaid banter.

"Yes." She let his hand go. Sakura forcefully showed him her strength with a smile.

"Hn." The two brothers disappeared into the room with Madame Ayame. She turned around to slide the door closed.

"…?" Sakura was sure a strange glance was directed to her before the shoji doors slid closed. Icy aura was creeping up her spine. Turning around, Sakura looked far ahead to the moon lit night sky then down at the reflection on the Koi fish pond. Her eyes energetically followed the colorful creatures swimming happily in the pond. Kneeling down. She waved her soft fingertip in the water. Eyes smiled at the glowing sight.

"M-miss." A nearby maid, dressed in a dark navy yukata, warned Sakura, noticing how closed she was to the edge of the pond. "Please be careful, it may be slippery. The pond is very deep."

"Ah." Sakura looked up to smile sweetly with her angelic face at the woman.

'_W-wow…'_The matured maid was stuttered by the girl's beautiful appearance. "P-please. Come with me. It may be a bit breezy out here Miss. Let me serve you with some tea."

"Sakura." The said girl firmly said her name.

Surprised, The maid was startled."Y-yes?"

"Please call me Sakura. You don't have to call me Miss. It's a bit strange." Tapping her chin sweetly.

"Y-yes ...M-I mean … Sakura." She returned her smile.

Standing up to brush off the dust from her dress lightly, "So … May I know your name?" Sakura politely asked.

"Ah. My name is Kitara." She led the way toward a separate room.

"I'm please to meet you. Oh Hello?" Emerald noticed another maid.

"M-Miss…" Another was trailing behind

"Don't … Please call me Sakura…"

Delighted feelings warmed up the hallway of Uchiha compound as Sakura walked around.

However, behind the door...

Itachi respectfully placed the yellow incense sticks upon the jade plastered gold holder on the grand alter. Rows of nameplates of the Uchiha deceased members were placed in steps.

Sasuke was the next to finish the task.

The two calmly knelt down to contemplate. In the background, Ayame bowed before leaving the room, keeping the privacy between the brothers. She waited on the other side of the door.

[…]

Time slowly passed, tension was building up within the close panels.

'_I'm sorry mother.'_Sasuke was deep in thought. '_Please bear a little bit longer ... I will take you away from this-'_ His thought was interrupted.

"Sasuke. Tell me. About Sakura …" Keeping his eyes closed, Itachi was the first to speak, interrogated his brother.

"Nothing for you to _worry_ about."

"How can I not?"

"…"

"I am your brother. Letting _a woman_ be that close to you. She may be a danger to…"

"She's harmless." Jaw clenched tight. Sasuke can endure anything but the way Itachi addressed his angel. The way his tone augured dark endeavors infuriated Sasuke.

"How are you so sure? You're still full of naive thou-"

"Itachi." He snarled a warning. If Itachi thought to bring him here to give another of his meaningless lecture, then he may have too much time to waste.

"She can just be by your side because of the fortune you may hold. You know how low these-"

Sasuke abruptly slammed his hand down on the tatami mat, bowing his head, indicating the end of his session and the conversation.

"It is my own personal business. I will take my leave now." Sasuke stood tall heading toward the door.

"So soon? Why don't you stay for the night? You wouldn't want the little miss to have to endure the long drive back to your … house." His eyes, body posture unmoved.

Sasuke hand gripped in a fist. "Hn." He walked out as soon as the door slid open.

[...]

"Wah She is so cute!"

"Aw … She must be very tired."

"Do you think she'll be alright like that?"

"Ooh … I don't want to disturb her. She looked like sleeping Snow White."

Pairs of working maids quietly walked around the corridor hall to finish their tasks. None of them could hold the urge from taking a glance at the napping Angel inside the wide-opened room, gluing their eyes as they walked pass.

Giggling filled the hallway, as words of the mysterious guest passed down.

"What's going around here?" A silky velvet voice echoed—not too different from her husband, a voice that could kill millions. "What's with all the ruckus?" Michelle flipped her hair as she walked. The sound of high heels clicked down the long hallway.

At the first sound of the woman, everyone straightened up. The smiling face disappeared as they keep their head low, respectively. "Lady Michelle."

"Hmp. Where is my husband? He should be home now." Eyes glaring at the straight row of the maids on the two sides.

Finally, one courageously replied. "He is with Master Sasuke in the Ancestor room at the moment."

'_Sasuke?'_Michelle eyes gleamed at the name. "Then who's in the main hall room?" She walked closer to the brightly lit room.

"Ah … Miss Sakura. A guest of Master Sasuke." As the previous maids returned to their task, the one with short black hair followed behind Michelle.

"A guest … of Sasuke?" She cocked an eyebrow. Face disgustingly turned foul at the thought of the rumored girl. '_So the little bitch name is Sakura. Such lowlife. Ragged name.'_

"Hn."

"Gasp!...M-master Sasuke." The maid bowed deeply from the sudden appearance of the said man.

Both eyes turned to see the tall spike head raven.

"Sasuke. It's rare to see you here." Michelle posed her body seductively.

"Hn." And the only thing she received were a pair of cold shoulders. "Where is Sakura?"

'_How dare he ignored me!?' _Anger at the raven's attitude, her fists clamped tight_._

"She's currently resting in the main hall room." The current standing maid answered.

Sasuke, not even sparing a glance at the brunette, walked straight toward the said location. Michelle helplessly glared after him, but her pace still followed the man. Curious of this … 'guest'.

Appalled by first sight of the color pink from her hair; her eyes narrowed at the girl on the floor. '_How filthy.'_ Gaze returned to follow Sasuke's action as he leaned down to carefully lift the bundle of softness in his arms, trying his best not to cause her more pain. '_I need to tend her wound…'_He cursed under his breath as the pair of green eyes slowly opened. Its owner stirred awake.

"mmhmm… Sasuke-kun." Her voice came out raspy and low. Feeling the familiar warmth of the man, she slowly regained her conscious to realize how Sasuke was intimately holding her in front of everyone. "Wah." She lightly pushed him away.

While the other maids were amused at the girl's innocent embarrassment, Michelle was sickened at the scene. '_Good acting. You wrench.'_

"Sakura."

"I-I can get up …"

"Hn." He backed away.

Snickering a fake smile, "Little Miss here must be tired. Hi, I'm Michelle. Sasuke's sister-in law. Itachi Uchiha's wife. Very pleased to meet you." She held out her hand politely as Sakura took it to stand up.

"Um I'm Sakura Tenshi. Very pleased to meet you too." She bowed.

"Oh … You there! Prepare a nice room for Miss Sakura. I'm sure she would love a lovely bed rather than the cold floor." She smiled sweetly hiding her mocking tone.

"I'm sorry. I was …" Sakura choked.

"No need. She'll be with me. We'll stay in my room." Sasuke interrupted as he stood.

'_What?!'_Michelle was shocked. Same with the surrounding maids.

"Y-yes… we'll prepare another …" A maid bowed her head in understanding.

"Don't, she'll be sharing the bed with me also." He walked up behind the girl to lead her away. Sakura was blushing red ruby at his statement.

"ah ... Umm ... that's not ... uh ... well... he .. uh ..." Trying her best to explain, getting herself out of the situation. It may have been normal for them to sleep together but declaring it openly to let people know like that was truly a bit … awkward.

Using his hand, he tugged the girl backward to come with him. Sakura silently dragged away, hand waving as if asking the maids to help free her.

Stopping midway to the next corner, he turned to give an order. "Prepare burnt medication treatment for me. Bring it to my room."

"Yes Master Sasuke." The lady bowed her head in obedience.

As they disappeared, a livid woman stared behind, wanting to shoot a hole through a certain pink head. '_How nauseating.'_Red lips snarled with disgust.

* * *

J-Kiwi: *enrages* ARGH!


	16. Foolish

**Chapter 16**

"Ayame."

"Yes. Master Itachi."

Within the young master's quarter, an elegant room fused between European and oriental style, Itachi sat behind the exclusive desk. Seated on the grand chair, his torso arched forward on the cool surface. Fingers tapped a nerve wrecking sound.

"How were things while I was away?"

"The same as usual." She kept her tone low and calm, respectfully bowing at the young man. Being sixty was still miraculously easy on her from being the head maid in the Uchiha household for so long. "But regarding Master Sasuke's matter. He has been keeping it…"

"I know." Sigh. "That kid … he just never get it … does he." Itachi lowered his eyes.

"Also…" Madame Ayame tried her best to find the right words. "It appears someone had disclosed some information and had sent it to your father."

Flinch.

His voice lost its velvetiness and darkened. "Is that so?" He knew. It was the very reason why he returned. The content of the secretive files flashed through his head. All the names, all the signatures, all the witnesses on that certain day were printed bold and clear.

"Yes." She confirmed him.

His eyes narrowed. "Does Sasuke know about?" Who knows what kind of action the said boy would take.

"No. He does not seem to be connected to the matter nor did he receive it."

"Good. Continue keeping a watch on him. No matter what. He must be kept from it." His forefinger lined his lips. Mind darkened, deep in thought.

"Master Itachi, may I ask about Miss-"

"Sakura. Her name is Sakura Tenshi." Itachi pushed his body back against the chair, cocked his head to the side to stare in to space, "Apparently, she is my brother's _girlfriend_ or so as she was introduced."

Ayame, seemed undisturbed by the news, kept her expression straight but her mind was exploding ... '_What is going on? Sasuke ... when did he ... How did he. _"I'm truly sorry Master. We did not-" "Hm. I know my little brother." Fingers scratched lines on the chair's arm.

Ayame felt useless. "That personal investigator of his has been keeping everything ..."

"Don't underestimate Shikamaru nor that blonde head, Naruto."

"Yes."

Standing up, Itachi turned to look out in to the cherry garden. Looking at the nearly blossomed flower, his body relaxed from the serene soundless darkness.

"And your wife..."

"Don't ruin my night."

"Yes."

o-o-o-o-o

The moon was hitting its highest peak over the night sky, beautifully painted with starry light, illuminating the scenery with fairy tale brilliance. Sakura felt like she was a princess being led away by her prince, followed by a line of faithful servants.

Her cheek blushed at the simple imagination. Steps lingered to keep the moment longer, being a romantic mind.

But…

"Sakura …" This man

Sasuke's gruffness voice woke her from the princess dream.

"Huh… Yes? Sasuke-kun?" She look up at him, his silhouette was emphasized by the background lunar sheen. He looked more handsome than before. When didn't he, no matter how many times, how many double take she secretly glanced hid way. Sakura could never get enough. Looking at him was all it took to make her knees shook.

"You're too slow." At the end of the last word, he abruptly took the girl by the waist and swung her over his shoulder right in front of the following maids.

"Wahhh …" Sakura cried out a protesting yelp. A bit embarrassed by his action and her position being hauled like a piece of meat. However, to Sasuke, she was a tasty piece of meat ready to be devoured.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm going to drop you if you don't stay still."

The maids were a bit amused seeing the loving scene before them and Sasuke. He appeared to be … '_Is that …woa … is he … smiling?'_

Unknowingly letting his lips curled upward while teasing the girl, Sasuke made a turn to his quarter. They entered through into Sasuke's private area.

Thud. Sakura was gently placed down on the bed. '_So this is Sasuke's old room.'_Green orbs were looking around. The scenery was no different from his current estate. Everything was plain in view except for the extra furniture and paintings that were supposed to be there because of the style.

"Master Sasuke. Here is the medication you asked for." Kitara walked in with a tray of treatment.

"Hn." Standing from bed, leaving the girl who was occupying her interest with the surrounding, he walked toward the maid to take the tray. "Thank you. Get me warm water as well as a towel."

Shock. '_Did he just thanks me? What's going on?'_She froze in place.

"I want it now." Returning to his old impatience self, Sasuke ordered the maid away.

"Y-yes." She backed away bowing, sliding the door shut from her leave.

Feeling the disturbing maids had gone away. Sasuke returned to the girl, carelessly wandering her gaze, still interested in his room.

'_Look at me.'_He narrowed his eyes." Sakura." His voice grabbed her attention again.

"Hm?" Innocently turning her head to let her glistering emeralds met his obsidian.

Placing the tray down next to the bedside, he sat next to the girl causing her to rise from the fluffiness of the bed against her nonexistence weight, compared to his. "Wah." She fell to the side from her lack of balance.

"Hn." He caught her in his embrace. Arms wrapping around her small waist, hating how the over layered of dress was keeping his fingertips from feeling her bare skin. His hand moved closer to 'that' string.

"So this is your old room since you were born?"

Her sudden question made him stopped in his action. "Yea." Looking around at the familiar yet out of place scenery, he thought, '_I don't belong here.'_

Standing up from his warmth, Sakura wandered about around in his room. Looking. Sasuke, letting the girl, sat back and silently followed her movement with his eyes.

"Hmm…" Sakura, wanting to find something interesting about Sasuke, was carefully investigating every corner of his room.

Annoy. "Hey. Come here." There was no way he was allowing this girl to play around again. Well, at least she was not drunk this time.

"Why…" being a little impish since she still wanted to explore. "Offpt"

"Because I say so." He pulled her roughly by the arm. Making the girl jerked a few awkward steps toward the bed.

Kick. Bump.

"?" '_What's under the bed?'_ With her right arm captured by Sasuke, she knelt down using her left to pull out what seemed to be a box under the bed. Dusts were flying as she uncovered the thing. Sasuke, too, was curious of the enclosed box. It looked oddly familiar to him.

"Hn." Telling her to open it with his special word.

Small hand carefully lifted the cover. Green eyes widened in shock but obsidian was wider ... twice no …. three times bigger than Sakura's.

"Wai! Jackpot!" She put her hand in the box to pick up a colorful action figure. "Isn't this? A power ranger? Red? There's more! Oooh … Doraemon? …"

While Sakura was having fun with her stash of cache, Sasuke was lifeless at what had been found. The toys he had played with when young.

"The helz!" He aggressively stood, kicking the box back under the bed. Clang. It hit against something else.

"Haa … there are more under the bed!" Overwhelmed by the discovery, Sakura gleefully leaned further in to get the fun boxes, she was sure they belonged to Sasuke.

"Oh. No you don't." He bent over to pick the girl up from the waist, placing her back on the bed.

Blink Blink

"But …"

"No." He warned

"I just want to…"

"You don't need to know about that part of life of mine." He scooted in, hovering over the girl. Finger tangled her waist thru the soft fabric.

Struggling. "W-why … it's your … childhood. It seemed so much … fun and joy …" Too tight, his hold secured her from escaping.

"…"

"I can tell from looking at your pictures. It was a beautiful time." A smile, pink lips softly shined.

A moment ingesting her words, he breathed out each words nonchalantly, "it was all a painted lie," then leaned down to suck hard on her neck. Shocked, Sakura let out a suppressed moan. "Hn." His hands cupped her face, raised it up to bestow her lips with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm…" His kiss was full of need and wanting. Their tongues wrapped, trapping the kiss. Wet, drenched, both were unable to control it. Letting small trail of liquid slipped from the corner of the lips. That was, '_Wooww.'_Sakura head was all dizzy from such a mind-numbing, spine tickling lips lock. "Uuh…." She mewed a soft sound as Sasuke released her bruised lips, allowing the girl to catch her breath.

"What's wrong now… too much?" He teasingly asked the girl as he moved his head further down. Callused fingers skid the straps of her dress slightly off her shoulders.

Nipping, then with a kiss...Sakura was frustrated with this feeling stirring in her, strange by Sasuke's sudden act of gentleness and leisurely 'caressing' her. Backing away was not an option, her mind already taken over. No longer able to refuse the man ... or her ... unexplained desire.

Sliding his hand, palms pressed down on her arms then travelled down...down…til the touch of her small waist, he grabbed it to move her further up.

"Woa…" She felt the sudden change of position.

"I'm going to fall off if you keep on skidding down the edge." He whispered in to her ear. Face digging into her neck, nose tickling her skin.

Sakura was frenzied under the man. Fidgeting her legs as she was trapped between his bent knees. Tiny, graceful fingers, clawed and dug into his back, moved to the front hastily to remove his jacket. Greedy, she wanted to get rid of his shirt too, madly popped the buttons of his front shirt off. Wanting need … now know for sure … His bare flesh. Chiseling skin.

"?!" The little pink blob threw her head back, curving her chest forward as Sasuke squeezed her covered butt cheek while sucking hard on her expose flesh. Her hands tightly gripped on his shirt, pulled him closer. She refused to allow any gap between his addictive lips and her heated skin.

From the sound of pleasure ringing his ears, Sasuke tugged on the string that held the dress together with his teeth.

Zip… _Finally. _Obsidians, full with lust,widened at the sight of what soon to be revealed to him.

Knock Knock.

Angry, "Grr …" He silently growled.

Knock Knock

"What!"

From the outside, a maid answered, "M-master Sasuke. Your request …" A bit shaken by his malicious voice.

"Hn." Sasuke stood and left the dazed body. Flinching from the lack of his touch, Sakura was halfheartedly relieved. Eyes yearningly followed the man as he carelessly put back his jacket and shirt, recovering what she had exposed. Then remembering her state, "W-wait …" Small hand clutched the string and the collar from letting it fell apart. Sitting on the bed, she fixed her own dress, trying to look as if nothing ... heated had started on this fluffy bed.

Lingering, Sasuke slid open the door for the coming maids. Kitara stood with her hands occupied holding a basin of steamy water. While the other maids stood outside had already walked away.

The maid kept her head bowed. Then straightened up to enter the room, her eyes were startled at the sight of the young master's state of dress. His clean polished attires were now, wrinkled and disheveled. Head covered with bead of sweats. Her eyes timidly glanced at the boy as he leaned out of her way.

"Put it over there." He motioned the woman to place the tray next to the tray by the bed.

As she walked closer, her face flushed seeing Sakura shyly sitting up on the Young Master's bed. Her hair was a mess, face flushed a red hue of crimson color, while her hand tried to clutched the dress front tightly closed.

The maid bowed, keeping her eye low as she entered the young master's room.

"H-hi." Sakura tried her best not to faint from the situation. Her fingers awkwardly brushed a few strains of blossom hair behind her ear. The other was keeping her dress intact.

Kitara turned to walk out, face continued to blush madly.

Thwack. The door was closed.

Sasuke got up from his leaning pose against the pole of the entrance. His hand moved to lock the door knowing it was not the same as his private home.

"So … where were we?"

"Eh?"

Sakura scooted back, body were shaking a bit by Sasuke's way of walking and his … approaching intention.

o-o-o-o-o

"Oh … What do you think happened in there?"

"Master Sasuke has changed so much. Do you see the way he is more calming now?"

"Yea. He even keeps his voice down. Kitara told me he thanks her for bring the medication!"

"It must be Sakura…you think so too?"

"Didn't you see the way he acts around her and how he caresses her. I've never seen him being that gentle toward anyone … and now … A girl?"

"She's is … how do I say it … Special?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaa … I can feel this warm charming floating around her. She is just so pure and cute."

"But isn't it a bit strange ... She was jumping around earlier ... asking all of us about Master Sasuke. How long do you think they've been together."

The group of maids waiting at Sasuke's quarter entrance was interrupted.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kirata amusingly walked out in small steps from her yukata.

"What?!"

"Omg. You have no idea …Those two …*Blush."

"Eeee!" The meddling women shrieked in excitement.

And whispers began.

They continued their talked as they walked down returning to their own quarter. But they know well, to keep these words enclosed behind the Uchiha's wall.

Click… click…

"Hmp" Michelle stepped out from the corner. Face plastered with a disgusted expression from the words of the maids. She waited til they were completely gone from the hall before strutting down toward Sasuke's own walkway, stopping at his door.

[...]

Click. Door locked.

"So… where were we?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke hauntingly walked around his room. Eying his prize on the bed, the way she sat was provoking to him. With her leg on the side, sitting up, Sakura flinched by his auras. Backing up a little, her movement pushed the pillows and made a messy pile.

Suddenly Sasuke leaped toward the girl.

"Waah!" Sakura bounced aside just in time to avoid the human bombard.

"The helz." Unable to grab the girl, Sasuke felt like he was playing catch. The game he hated so much. Growl. "Sakura. Get back here." Propping his arms straight up, narrowing his eyes at the girl who was now standing by the window. One of her hand still clutched her dress tight, while the other held on to the window frame.

Slightly shaken her head, she was thinking of a thousand ways to get out of this man 'intention'.

"Uhh … Let's look at the moon." She turned around to push the window open.

This girl, she was too good at distracting topic.

Sigh.

He looked up.

Thumpth.

Sasuke felt like his heart just jumped out of his chest.

Whoooose. The wind rushed in carrying fallen petals from the surrounding cherry trees.

"Whoa!" Sakura happily cried out at the sight.

It was like an enchanted land in front of her eyes. A full garden of pinkness fluttered in the air. The moon was large and during its fullest, bright and round. Scooting over the edge, Sasuke stood to walk over the girl. She was too entangled by the beauty to notice the pair of muscular arms enclosed her.

Gently, he neared. "Oh!" She jolted at the feel of his warmed breath against her chilling skin.

"Hn." He silently embraced his arms around the fragile frame and rested his head on hers.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She raised her tiny fingers to feel the fallen petals.

"Yes." Nuzzle. He took a long swift of her scent "Very beautiful." His lips grazed her shoulder.

"Ah…" Sakura let out a long content sigh. Once again, she was trapped by his enticing charm.

"You're beautiful." Turning her body around, he moved his hand to the girl's fingers on her dress. His eyes leveled to hypnotize her. Emeralds were in for it, hard to get out from the pool of dark mesmeric.

Slowly he pealed each digit.

"Come."

Little by little, she was pacing with him, as if they were waltzing.

Step by step.

Eyes into eyes.

Fingers intertwined.

A push.

"Ooffp!"

Then a pull. The string finally came apart and so was her dress. Slowly shed, layer by layer.

Blush. "W-wah!" Trying to cover herself but it was to no avail. Ino was too good of a dressmaker. Nothing could be put back in its original piece.

"Stay still." He continued to hovering over the girl. Trying his best to keep his control, his mind must be cleared to complete the coming task. Sprawling on the bed with her legs dangled over the edge. Shyness brushed up her skin as Sasuke continued to look at her under the full brightness. Dressed skimpily only in her lacy lingerie.

"B-but!"

Standing back up, Sasuke continued to have his gaze glued to the girl. His hand reached to the warm water basin on the side. Taking the towel, dipping it until drenched, he rinsed off the excess water. The towel moved toward the waiting body.

"Keep your legs open." He brushed the towel against her skin.

"Eeek…" Sakura uncontrollably grabbed onto the next object. The medication tray was flipped over by her. It thrashed over. Making everything fell to the ground. One of the jars was knocked on its lid. "Sa-sa—ssu-k-eee-kun!" A loud moan like voice exploded from her lungs as the callused hand continued to clean her thigh.

Grunting. "Sakura. Keep still."

"I c-can't! It's too …" Winching at the heat from the towel. Making the burnt more painful.

Sasuke quickly pulled the towel from the girl. Picking up the cooling gel jar, only to find it tightly closed from the earlier impact. Seeing the girl tearing up from the pain, he wanted to get the F'in jar opened so badly.

"I can't help it. Damn it. It's too *grunt* … tight." Trying his best to open the jar, he was careful from breaking it with all his strength. Pop. "Gah" Finally get the lid off. "Stay down."

Sakura obediently flopped back down, but kept her legs closed.

"Sakura." His growl made her opened her legs shyly.

Eying the ceiling, she couldn't bear to look down seeing Sasuke between her legs. "Ah..ahh…" She tried to close her legs again by the touch of the cooling cream against her burning skin, but a rough hand retained them wide. With a touch, he softly massaged. Slowly feeling the burnt lessened by the effective medicine. At the sound of the closing lid, no more hand keeping her legs wide, Sakura tried to sit up.

"Don't. Let it dry." Getting the fallen objects, it settled back on the table. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed next to the flushing body. With the bedpost supporting his back, one leg over the edge, the other resting on the bed, he put his heavy hand on her head, weighed it down.

Blink Blink Green eyes closely observed the flushing man sitting next to her. His body looked uncomfortable. Cringing.

"?!" Sasuke's body jerked when small fingertips contacted his knee.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes refused to look at the girl. Keep on staring out the window, each pink petals reminded him of … '_Fuck.'_

Nudge. Nudge.

'_Stop it. Sakura … I can't hold it … if you …'_

"Aren't you tired? Why keep sitting there?" Pat. Pat."There are plenty of spaces. Lay down." The girl innocently offered him a space to rest his _aching pe-_body … it was really his aching body. Really. Nothing else, just … '_Oh what the fuck.'_Sasuke let out a frustrating sigh.

Sakura flinched. '_Maybe it's not a good idea.'_Her muscles seemed to contract at the sight of Sasuke crawled over her body. His fallen bang tickled her forehead.

Blink blink. "Uh." But she calmed once Sasuke settled on the other side.

However.

Was that relieve or disappointment in her eyes.

[…]

Time slowly drifted by. Both bodies, even with the wafting night, didn't feel the need to fall asleep. They just couldn't. Who could?

Sakura suddenly sat up. "I think it's dried." Small hand brushed over the chipping layer of gel.

"Hn." He stood up.

Sakura curiously peeled back the hardening sap. "Wah! It's really better. I don't feel the blistered anymore." Sakura was having fun with the green flakes.

Quietly, Sasuke kneeled down. He carefully used another clean damped towel to clean off the residue.

Small hand held his wrist. "I-I can do it." Weakly, she spoke out.

"Hn." He ignored the girl's protest to continue cleaning her thighs spotless. Finally done, he regrettably left her warmth to stand up and put the towel back on the tray.

Hand finding the light switch, it was turned off to let the moon being the only light source. _'It's better we rest now … or …'_

Tug. "?" He glanced down at the girl. Oh how much he regretted that glance.

Sakura with her hand tugging his jacket, green orbs looked at him, face pouting. Cladding only in her underwear, from the top view, everything seemed spilling out, and luring him to touch them tenderly.

"If you're just tending my wound," She squinted her nose. Pouting, "Why did you remove my dress?" Lowered her head, emeralds shyly glance another way. Hands were keeping a grip on his shirt.

#$%^&*!

Pushed the girl back down, he hastily took off his jacket.

"Sas-mfffp…" Sloppily kissed, muffling her complaint. He took a hold of her tongue by surprise. Wet, slurping sound filled the room.

"mmhm …" Moaning instead of breathing. Kissing without an end.

Tongues sliding, gliding… licking … brushing, _tasting._

Elbows supported his upper body from crushing the girl. Tongue continued his sinful deed, sucking her soul dried from the heated kiss. Sakura wasn't feeling like giving in, being trapped under his spell no longer, was pulling his tongue playfully. Her fingers grabbed a hold of his hair, pushing, pressing until her lungs screamed for air.

"Mmh…mmh." Harshly gripped a handful of the raven locks she was telling him. _Air._She needed it.

"Hah …" He almost forgot how to breathe.

"Har. Har. Har."

Both chests heaved the same hard intake of breathe.

Finally, his conscious revived while the girl continued to be in dazed. He woke her up by slipping his tongue to let out a long, wet, slick trail down her cheek, lined her neck. Snuggling his nose between her ample mounds, his digits grazed over the clothed erect buds, poking thru the thin dark lace.

"Huu…" The girl cried out in ecstasy by his touch. Not waiting to get rid of the annoying bra, Sasuke slipped both hand under the material to seize the soft flesh, supple to his touch.

'_Nice.'_

Keeping her legs wide as the male body pushed up against her core. Sakura was crazy by the feeling of his arousal poking her core. Wet, she felt it dripping, soaking the tiny panty she wore for the first time.

The bed slightly moved side way from its original fixated by their movement. It creaked an erotic sound, as if they were doing it. But, not yet. Not there.

"Oow..." She moaned out as the addicting lips fondled with her nipples. Exposed, by his action of pushing her bra up, pressing the buds to prod out, pleasing him. The hook behind her back wasn't even touched.

"?" Glancing down, he knew that the sensitive skin was brushing up against his thigh. The rough textile must have made contact with her wound. "Hn." Swinging his legs to the side, he trapped the girl in between his limbs.

Suck, lick, bite...

Grab, pull, push...

These two were mad. Crazy in heat. Wanting so much.

Her slender fingers found the opening of his shirt again. Without waiting for a reaction, Sakura slowly undid each button, letting the shirt simply fall down his side.

"Ah." The feel of his hard, yet soft… soothing chest caused the girl to stir inside, wanting to touch every part of him. Known and perhaps the _unknown__s__._

Flick.

"Argh…" A long frustrated groan emitted from the mannish body as the little vixen brushed her finger over his own bundle of nerves.

Hands harden on his grip; he threw the body further up. Letting him faced her tummy.

Lick. "Wait!" Lean legs thrashed under him_._

"Relax." His voice came out in a low vibration on her abdomen. "Just relax."

Knowing, no matter how much he comforted her with words, this girl, nevertheless, continued to protest against him. But something about her tonight, was a little out of the ordinary. _Bolder? More daring._

Lick … Lick … Lick… He slowly found his way down her tummy. His sense sharpened at the aroma.

The scent of her...flower.

'_mm… Soaked'_

Sucking hard to leave a mark right on the hem of the lace garment, he made Sakura jolted into sitting position and hugged his head, pressing his head unintentionally further into her core.

Lick…

Emerald snapped open.

Her body was shaking by his mischievous deed. Tasting her juice from the soaked silk, he wanted to devour the real thing. Abrasive hands left her breasts to pull the waistband down. Down til her knees.

"Yes. Truly beautiful." He preferred to the scenery in front of him aiding by the moon light, making everything erotic. Whatever outside was nothing in compare. Motionless by the side of the bed, knees kept her spread. Obsidian ached as it yearningly traveled from the messy pink tresses that framed the glowing pinkness, doll face. Her chest was heaving, prodding deliciously. Her tasty buds were partially hidden under the half confinement of the bra, tightly pressing above her chest. Seeing the marks, old as well as new printed on her skin, drove his mind wild.

Gulp.

His throat felt dried as the eyes made its way down to her …

Pink. It was all pink, that malicious color from this Angel.

Kneeling on the tatami floor, hands went under to spread her legs further, Sasuke took a long swift of her core. Dripping wet at the sensation.

"Ahhh…" She felt a lick.

"ooh." Then another one.

"N-noo…" And another.

"Sa-sa- ahh…" Another.

"P-le-pleas…" It won't stop.

Lick Lick Lick.

_He._

Couldn't stop.

For a moment, he ignored his throbbing, aching need, just like all other times to pleasure the mind out of this obsessed body. Or was it for his own pleasure. Seeing, feeling, knowing … she was vulnerable by his every slightest touch, and caress.

The poor bulking member pushed against the enclosed imprison. Wanting to be free.

Feminine fingers grabbed a hold on the mattress. She hunched forward, resting her head on his bobbing top.

Finger in her mouth, she bit it to suppress a moan.

Suddenly, a chilling consciousness tingled her spine. Soft body violently shook. Out of strength, she hugged his head securely, pressing it deeper. An unexpected wash of feeling poured down her core, over spilling the awaiting opening.

He continued his deed, lapping her clean.

It was over. Was it? This man. Was he done?

Was he done torturing her poor body?

Spent, the girl loosely freed his head from her embrace. Limply she fell backward on to the softness of the bed.

"Har har har …" Sakura heavily breath out jagged breathe.

Then.

"!"

Propping up by the elbows, emeralds were surprised by his next unpredicted action.

Re-dressing, covering her core again with the drenched undies that was forgotten before. He skidded down his shirt. Revealing the well-form body, she, too was addicted to touch.

Leaning down, he put each of her arms in to the sleeves of his shirt. Then he pulled down the bra to envelop her stiffened peaks and buttoned up a few buttons to keep his shirt closed to hide her body away from his hunger gaze.

"Hn." Hastily messing his hair, Sasuke lay down next to her. His body was really aching. Keeping his eyes closed. Trying hard to cool down his … need.

'_I mustn't ... She can't … not with that … there.' __Her wound. _

Emeralds made a few blinks, before fixing the shirt.

Touch. His eyes popped opened by the feel of the girl crawled next to him, finding warmth.

Turning his body on the side, he pulled her more deeply into him. Smirk.

Her body tensed up a bit and so was his. The innocent action gave her contact with his … oh how painful it was. Putting two fingers under her chin, he gave her another overly dramatic kiss. Her taste still lingered.

Slowly letting the moon send them off to a dreamless night.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hm."

"..."

Silence. Pregnant stillness filled the office of the wedded 'couple'.

"Itachi."

"…" Putting on his watch.

Irritated, red fingers gripped her night grown.

"Where are you going? It's two in the morning."

"…" Putting on his jacket, feminine face contoured a disgusted action.

Slam. Her hand agitatedly made contact with the marble surface.

Ignored. "…" He was ready to step out of the room.

Quickened her pace, she blocked his path.

"Get out of my way." Itachi kept his stolid face. Impassively looked at the woman, he knew as his wife.

Darkly, she chuckled. "You went away for half a year. Came back without telling me. I had to know this from a meddling worker that my husband had returned. What the fuck is this?" She sturdily pushed the man backward. He let her.

"Now. Without anything. You … you're off again. Is it really agonizing to spend a night with your 'wife'?"

Smirk. "Michelle. Michelle." He walked up to cup her face. "What's wrong now?" He leaned down. Weak from his touch, Michelle felt as though her knees had become jelly. "We both know very well, that … this is only … matrimony upon a business contract. I don't have to feel the need of devotion to you in anyway." He pushed her face aside.

"?"

"I am sure … while I was away. You, as well as I. We both were well aware of our … toys?" Itachi fixed the collar of his shirt.

She stiffened.

"See. We have only wed for a few years. And look how much I can read your mind." He roughly grabbed her jaws. "So don't act on impulse. Making me wanting to trash you more. I don't care if your father is a high politician. Nor, do I care whomever bed you've been on. How many dick you've sucked." He walked up to the door, before turning around. "Stay the helz out of my way."

Eyes madly stared after the disappearing man. Lips quivering. Wanting to scream out.

'_Uchihas. They are all the same.'_

o-o-o-o-o

CLANG!

Far away sound made a restless mind woken from his slumbering state.

"Uh…" Weary eyes slowly opened. Obsidian searched the surrounding, finally noticed the location. '_My old bed room.'_

Placing a hand over his forehead, he stared into the ceiling. His head was pounding from the reminiscing of this dreadful room. So many memories stirring inside him that he wants to get rid of so much. But who cared. From now on, forward. He was building new memory with … "?" Noticing the emptiness next to him and the lost of warmth, he looked around. "What the…" '_Where is she?'_

He quickly got up.

'_Sakura.'_He growled in his head. '_You're probably meddling around aren't you?'_Thinking his angel was on her adventure of finding clues about him. Getting up from the softness of the bed, he moved the groggily body out of his room. Walking around, looking for the color of moving pinkness.

She appeared to be nowhere in sight. Until …

'_No.'_

He saw the light shone from the familiar room.

[…]

Slide open the door, he narrowed his eyes.

"Michelle." The woman was kneeling on the floor picking up a few fallen objects. She let everything fell from her hand at the glance of the Young Uchiha.

"Ah. Sasuke. What's wrong now? Missing me." Standing up, letting her gown flow upon her matured body.

Darken eyes slowly in taking the scenery. A broken glass, the uproar mess. '_Fighting?' __ There were signs of struggles._

At the sight of a familiar wristband lying on the floor not too far from the clutter, his eyes narrowed. "Where is she?" He lowly growled.

"Hm?" Making an innocent sound, she leaned against the trashed desk. Eying the man in front of her, bare chest, sweating slightly from searching. '_Yum.'_

"_Sakura._ Don't make me repeat myself." He tried his hardest to control the temptation of choking the woman.

"Oh." Lightly chuckle. "That little bitch of yours. Don't worry she's being accompany by some very attentive _escorts_." Walking away toward the lounging chair, she bent down, showing her shapely bottoms toward him to pick a fresh glass of wine. She lay, sprawled over the chair; carelessly letting her straps fell from her shoulder loosely.

"Michelle." He snarled a warning toward the woman. Knowing what she was capable of, her unlimited power. He wanted to regret taking Sakura with him. Here. This entrapped devil cave.

Cocking her head to the side, her red lips thinned. Smirking, she answered, "It's what y … no … it's what that wrenched whore gets … because _you_ rejected me." Sitting up, she sipped the throat burning liquid. With a gulp, the glass was cleaned. "Sa. Su. Ke. … tst tst …" She slowly making her way toward the desk again.

In a sudden motion, everything was clear from the surface and thrash to the floor.

"You really want to know where she is?" Michelle spread her legs, untied the sack of her robe to let her heated body free. It was bare. Nothing to cover her core, which was drenched, wet. Just from the sight of the man.

Tight fists tremble. Sasuke took in the situation and made his way to the woman. Hand unbuckled his belt, about to unbutton his pants.

"Don't." She stopped him. "Let me do the honor."

Obsidian eyes stare into space, letting the woman started the indecent act. Zipping down his pants, she took out his arousal. "My…My … aren't you an animal. This hard … even after doing that bitch?" She poked his throbbing member.

He was silent. Sasuke didn't want to communicate any words with this woman.

"Ah. Save me the trouble of readying you." Lightly stroking his member, "You like it rough don't you?" Her legs spread wider to position it at her entrance. "Fuck me..." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, brushing her stiffened nipples against his chest, rubbing a maddening abrasion only felt by her. Sasuke was unmoved by any friction from the whore's embrace around his hip. _"Hard."_

Picking up her legs, he let his member dug deep into the hot warmth, drenched wet.

"Ooh…" She shuddered at the impact.

In. Out. In. Out …

This dreadful act continued. He pounced hard into her. Grunting slightly. It was all the _her_ fault making him built up all this tension. Damn it, that girl. She was too gullible. Letting herself be trapped by this, there was no word better to describe this whorish woman as … #$%^&* … all of those thoughts ran through his mind as he continued to dug deeper, wanting it to be over quick.

"Oh .. oh … yes … harder. More …. Ah …" Michelle was being pulled and pushed. Orgasmic releases, over and over …

"Ah … Deeper … " She jolted, jerked, shaken by her intense discharge, still not satisfied until this man poured his seed into her.

Fingers scratched his skin.

Sasuke finally found his peak. '_One last … urgh … _"!?" The door suddenly opened.

A familiar voice interrupted the deed.

_"Michelle! Here, I brought you tea. It … *awkward pause* will ... help."_

'_No!'_Sasuke was frozen in place, too scared to turn around and see the person at the doorway.

Michelle darkly chuckled. She whispered to him. "That's what _you_ get…"

"… Sa."

"… Su."

"… Ke."

Her chuckles ceased to stop, to stop haunting him.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: I shall proceed to go into a cave and camp out for a _while._

Ps. I'm feeling better, let me know which story to update next. Obviously not HIYA but hey...you guys get a chance, so go at it. I have a feeling I know which one it is...but hey I might be a little too full of myself...*pauses* WAHHH NO BODY WANTS ME! *Crawls to a corner*


	17. It was Nothing Until Now

**Chapter 17**

"Stay the _helz_ out of my way."

Eyes madly glared after the disappearing man. Lips quivered. She wanted to scream out.

'_Uchihas. They are all the same.'_ Flopped straight down on the floor, hands clutching her chest, Michelle choked out a sob.

_o-o-o_

_"Michelle."_

_"This is Itachi Uchiha. Your fiancé."_

_Young maiden eyes of twenty-one looked at the man soon to be her wedded husband. Tall, lean, with a pair of mysterious eyes, this man was gorgeous._

_"H-hi. My name is Michelle." She shyly held out her hand._

_"I won't love you."_

_The small frail hand recoiled, shocking at the man's words._

_o-o-o_

Freely laughing and crying at the memory of their first meeting. Michelle wanted to find a way to rewind time so bad, even if it cost half of her lifeline. She cried out the needs to be free from the man's warps.

_o-o-o_

_"Ah!"_

_Hand harshly pulled on her brunette locks, forcefully threw the body on the bed. Itachi drunkenly climbed, trapping the woman under him._

_"What's now?" He darkly grunted at the shivering soul. Blood shot eyes stared her down. "Aren't you a meddling annoyance?" Hand pushing up her shirt._

_"No… Stop …" She cried out helplessly as the man, who will soon be her husband, violently molested her._

_"Didn't you want this?" His brute hand painfully gripped her breast._

_"Noo!" She cried out into his ears, blasting them. Wanting to be free under the crazed man, she fought, "Let me go. You bastard. I'm going to tell my Father."_

_"Your father … heh heh heh …" He darkly chuckling at the mention of the man, who was willing to sell off his daughter for a share of profit._

_"Get off me! Get your filthy body off me. How could you?!" Thrashing under him, she remembered the scene not too long ago. Seeing this man had sex with a random whore and__that__wasn't the first time. Sadly, she had to be there, hiding in his bathroom, wanting to give him a birthday surprise, to touch his heart. _

_"I told you before.__Get the helz out of my way."__Knees spreading her thighs, hand freed his member from the zipped pants. "But. No. You had to ruin my fun. You wanted it huh? Watching as I fuck that whore. You must want it really bad."_

_Finger moved her panty aside, not caring of foreplay, not caring whether she was ready, not caring … at all._

_He pushed his member straight in._

_"Ahhhhh!" Her teary eyes shot opened as the one move pushed thru, tearing her innocence._

_Grunt. "Uh… uhm…hah…" Slowly he started pulling his member in and out of the girl who only felt pain as she was being sullied._

_"No…No… stop it. Stop this..." Tears couldn't stop, wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes._

_o-o-o_

"Gah!" Frantically pushed off the object on the desk, Michelle needed to release off her inept frustration.

Eyes glancing at the picture frame on the wall of their supposed happy moment. The framed picture of their wedding day, the day she turned twenty-eight. It had to be her birthday. The man did not let her forget that dreadful day.

Both the groom and the bride were putting on an act for the guests of the day. They plastered on their face, a genuine yet counterfeit smile.

Hand found a pair of scissors. She wanted to dart it at the two-face man.

o-o-o

"Hah… deeper… more …" Commandingly voiced the man on top her, not her fiancé, Michelle neared the peak.

"Faster!... Ahh!..." Her body let out a shocking wave of unsatisfying pleasure. Slowly she regained her composure.

"Get off." Not letting her toy finishing his need, the poor man slipped out of her.

Acting his part, he embraced her comfortably. "What wrong now? Usually you want it to last longer. I can keep it going." He sweetly whispered it to her ear.

"Hmp. I know sweetie. But my soon to be brother-in-law is returning today. I have to greet the bastard child. Don't worry, I'll still pay you in full." She got up, quickly dressing up.

"Will you…"

"Just wait for my call." And she was out.

o-o-o

Pouring the red liquid into the clear glass, her body shook from the event not too long. Seeing the bastard child of the family caressed the girl. She discovered from his eyeing gaze, his touch, the pit of his soft voice toward the girl. There was _something_ there. That she had never experienced.

'_Sakura.'_She mocked the very name in her mind.

"She'll soon be trashed." '_Like me.'_

_o-o-o_

_"What are you doing in here? Dear brother." She was eyeing the boy soon to be a man._

_"!" His body jumped slightly._

_"If you're looking for my husband. He's out." She crossed her arms, pressing her chest tightly. "Were you looking for my husband or this?" She held out a key to the safe._

_"Michelle." He turned around._

_Seeing this replica of her husband, Michelle winced. Too long, she had been longing for the right time to get into this arrogant genius's pants from his look._

_Thinking this boy was nothing to a good two shoes nerd when she first met him years ago. But his reputation said otherwise._

_Dropping the key between the valley of her breast, "Want it?"_

_Not wasting a minute from the disclosed info, Sasuke made his move._

_Gosh. Was he good. Those pent up need were finally released from her._

_He filled her from the core._

_Their mutual meeting since then was nothing but a sex trade for goods._

_Or simply unquestioned pleasure._

_o-o-o_

"Michelle?" Small voice woke her from the dismay memory. She flung her head around at the hated voice of that … '_Bitch.'_ Her body fumed at the sight of Sakura, standing there. Cladding in what she knew was Sasuke's shirt and _only_ in his shirt.

"Are you okay?"

'_Stop putting on the act. No one is here.'_

"Why are you crying?"

'_Get away from me, you filthy whore.'_

Touch.

"!"

Slap!

At the tender touch of the girl to her teary face, Michelle forcefully smacked the caring hand away, causing Sakura's wristband to snap out of her slender wrist.

"Ow," Sakura fearfully withdrew her hand. "I-I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"Don't touch me." Michelle spat and walked away from the girl. "What now. After fucking him. Are you coming here to flaunt in front of me." She placed down the wine glass.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Sakura hid her face, blushing at her words.

"Huh?" She glared at the pink blob. Smirk. "How innocent..." Her manicured finger grabbed the girl's soft plump face. She leaned her head down, looking at the girl. The way Sakura trembled, the way crimson hue rushed to her cheek revealed everything. Keen eyes, Michelle smirked, '_So she isn't faking.'_

"You don't know do you..."

Green emerald looked at her curiously.

"How many whores that man had fucked. How many he had played."

"T-that's not true. You're making it up." Sakura squinted her eyebrows.

"Really. Am I? Sasuke is nothing but a sex fanatic. He'll romp any bitch." Michelle laughed as she watched the shaking head, not wanting to believe her words.

"He doesn't care for you."

"He does!"

"He only wants to fuck you."

"He never did!"

She was shocked by the reply. Smirking. "Oh Really." She smeared at the though. '_He hasn't touched her that way?'_

Continued plaguing the girl's mind, Michelle edged, "I guess he changed his taste, wanting to play the little game of innocence lust." Chuckling. "He wants to fuck young virgins nowadays huh? You must still be a virgin?" She whispered the last few words by the girl's ear.

"I-I …" Blush.

'_That's a yes. How dumb is she?'_ "I guess old hags like me are trashes now. And that's what you'll be. Nothing but a piece of throws away trash after he has fucked you senselessly."

"No! That's not Sasuke. He would never do that. He's a caring heart. The person you just mentioned is not him!" Backing away from the devil woman, Sakura stumbled.

"Ahhaahaa… Caring? … Hahaa… That's a very humorous joke. He's nothing but a cold blood arrogant, overly conceited, manipulative bastard. He only wants to nurture you into his perfect _sex toy_."

"That's not it. He's not …" She stopped her breathing at the realization of Michelle's words. '_W-what ...'_

Seeing the girl silenced, head filled with unsure answers, Michelle felt gratify. '_A little more push and she'll be in for it.'_ Picking up the glass again, the brunette made her way to the tray but only to stump over one of the previous fallen objects.

Hand trying to stop her fall, she made a bigger mess, "uhft" and fell over.

CLANG!

The glass made a clean drop on the floor.

"Michelle!" Reacting from pure aiding heart, Sakura dashed by the fallen woman. "Are you okay?"

"…"

"You're drunk." The stench of alcohol reeked.

"Ugh…" Sitting up, Michelle clutched her head in pain.

"Please stay … I'll get some help." And the girl was out.

Michelle looked after the dashing away pinkness. '_How naïve…'_ Hauntingly smirking at the girl, foreshadowing the girl's poor fate.

o-o-o-o-o

'_Sasuke wouldn't do anything like that. If he did … he would have...force that on... me … these past days.'_ Endlessly walking around looking for the maid chamber. Sakura continued to replay those words thru her head.

'_She was drenched in alcohol.'_

Turning a corner, '_Sasuke can't be like' __she_ past a garden entrance_._

'_She must be gibberishing. That's what alcohol do to you.'_

"Ah!" '_I found the kitchen.'_Located the final destination, Sakura brushed aside the uneasy feelings rumpling inside her.

Hands were carrying a tray of freshly brew tea, Sakura discovered from what seem to be one of the manor's refreshments room. Cautiously making everything as soundless as possible, she didn't want to wake everyone up. _I can handle this._

Carefully retracing her steps back to the room, emeralds blinded by the surrounding beauty under the moonlight. Her free mind seemed to have forgotten about the previous words, not allowing it to intrude her mind.

Too focus by the magnificence scenery, she couldn't make out the moans and groans from the room. Until she reached the door, feeble hand pushed it open to reveal a horrid sight...

"Michelle! I finally found the kitchen. Here, I made you tea. It … *awkward pause* will h-elp."

It was like her heart stop beating. Seeing the scene displayed before her eyes.

Two bodies connected. Sasuke was …

'_No! It can't be …'_ But the deed was displayed under bright light. "So-sorry. I've disturb y … I'm sorry"

Clash! The tray crashed onto the ground. Hot water splattered everywhere.

She dashed away, unable to take in the scene in front of her, of Sasuke embracing another woman who was his sister-in-law, of Michelle hanging on to him, mouth letting out pleasing moans. She was naked against him with her dress partly hang limply by her elbow. The raven man, with his pants partially parted was …

Sakura felt as if an arrow shot straight into her. No. A thousand arrows, repeatedly shot into her. It hurt... _so much_.

'_No.'_

'_He.'_

'_She.'_

'_They were…'_

Heat burning within her, this unknown feeling, her body distinguished the utterly dreadful feeling that she couldn't take. Betrayal? Used? ... _Jealously?_

Unknowing where to go, she ran back Sasuke's old room. Hearing the coming footsteps quickened.

'_No'_

'_No'_

'_They were …'_

'_No'_

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

'_Sakura. No.'_He was ashamed, couldn't turn to face the girl, couldn't stop her from running away, away from this, away from him. Unable to move from the unwanted position, Sasuke's body was numb.

Scooted out of the way, Michelle put the _thing_ back in its righteous place, zipping up his pants for him. "There." She continued to mock at his stupidity. "Sasuke, I can't believe it. A mastermind genius, you. Ha." She continued her ridicule. "Falls easily to a trick like that. I just said something out of the blues and you believed me. You actually believe me for that girl's safety. Surely, I can do something far _worse_. However, I think _this_ does much more damage. Right? … Sasuke." Michelle gave him a push. "She. You. Both are the same." Getting off the table, she secured the dress back in place. "Dense. I'm already putting it in a nice-"

Firmly a siege clamped around her neck. Pulling her roughly, slamming the woman against the wall, Sasuke's hand rose, ready to land a blow on her pretty face.

Closing her eyes, Michelle waited for that hit. That slap.

But.

It never came.

"Hn."

She looked at him. Trembled at his gaze, fear built up from inside. That looming gaze, blood shot eyes burned a hole in her.

He settled his hand down on his side.

"You're not worth it." Simply, he turned away to follow his Angel, leaving Michelle to slide down the wall, slowly.

_So._ She was not worth it. Not even worthy of a slap on the face.

She was nothing.

'_And so was that bitch.'_

Hands brought her knees up against her chest. Michelle's face twisted in anger.

'_This is only the beginning.'_

o-o-o-o-o

Clouds made it way, building up across the clear night sky, covering the brightly lit moon, marking the dreadful time of the night.

Tiny, light footsteps dash away.

He quickened to follow her.

Seeing the girl frantically half running, half skidded down the hall of the corridor.

Tripped.

Thud. Sakura had tripped over the ledge of the door. Her fragile body made a hard contact to the wooden surface. Sasuke felt a panned hitting his chest. Seeing the girl quickly, painfully she picked herself up again to hurry her pace, further from him.

Why wasn't she crying from the fall?

Why didn't she stay lying down waiting for him to come and pick her up? Just like usual.

Why must she be here? There? That time?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Almost running now, he made it just in time before the door to his room closed, locking him from her.

"Sakura." He tried to soften his voice but it came out groggily dark and rough from his dried throat.

She didn't response. Her body didn't even flinch, she just stood there, far away from his reach, far deep to the other corner of his room.

Just standing there.

No sense of anger.

No sense of raging.

No sense of complaint.

Nothing.

It was as if. She was a doll, a manikin on display.

"Sakura." He called out to her again and she stiffened.

Still nothing resulted.

Quietly, softly, making his way to her, his voice yearned, "Sakura." '_Why won't you say anything?'_ He wanted her to turn around. Hit him. Slap him. Tell him. Saying something… anything! Even the slightest grumble, show him some fucking reactions! But no avail. The girl was solid.

_A soft touch from him but _not even that made her winced. He felt helpless. His throat was arid, unable to form any words.

Nothing.

He couldn't keep on standing there to be surrounded by the painful guilt.

Grab. Pulling the girl by the arm, he walked toward the bed. Grabbing his jacket along with his keys, he kept his firm hold on her hand. Hastily he pulled her out, out from the room, out from this cave of transgression.

She let him and followed his footsteps, out.

Hurriedly his feet placed in the leather shoes while the girl simply stood motionless.

Just like a displayed doll.

Not wasting time, Sasuke continued to pull on the girl, picking her up, in his arms, within his embrace that he had shared with another _woman_. Not letting her angel feet touched the dirty ground.

Sakura showed no objection of being carried to the passenger side of the car, unmoved from where he had parked it.

Nothing.

She calmly sat there. Face headed forward, illustrated no sign of emotion upon her porcelain face. It was as if he had stolen those from her.

Hastily getting in the car, Sasuke made no second thought of running down the hedge of neatly cut shrubs to reverse and drive out, speeding far in lightning speed.

[…]

Fifty mph

Sixty mph

Eighty mph

One hundred and ten mph

The number on the speedometer continued to rise as he stepped on the gas pedal. Until his car reached its max.

'_Come on … Sakura.'_

He glanced his eyes side way to look at the blank expression. Body stolid. Fixed into the seat.

'_Tell me to slow down.'_

He continued to zoom down the cleared highway and pass numerous traffic lights.

'_Sakura.'_

Keeping his eyes focus on the road, they needed to return to their home, the safe place that they should have headed to in the beginning. Why didn't he just return to _their home_?

Oh. It was because he wanted to see his mother. Feel her presence.

_Mother._ Everything had it consequences.

"Hah…" Finally, the girl let out a suppressed breath as if she had been holding it since then. Seeing the familiar building, she had been calling … _home. _Her body tensed.

But it didn't go unnoticed by the man. That man.

His hand tried to reach for her. But… She pulled away.

'_Finally.'_ Sasuke, too, let out a relieved sigh. Seeing the girl, at least had shown him a little act of dismay.

Screeechhhhh …The car was parked. It came to a complete stop at the empty garage floor. Pulling out the keys, putting both his hand on the wheel, he placed his head on it for a minute of rest to clear his head.

Seat belt unclasped. Putting on the heels that were placed under her feet, Sakura unlocked the door to walk out.

"Sakura!" He tried to grab her hand but the door closed shut. With a slam, she was half way toward the elevator.

'_Wait.'_ Sasuke clumsily walked out from his car, trying to get to the girl.

He was too late. The door had closed.

Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click

'_Fucking open already.'_

Ding.

Slide opened.

"Sakura." He lowly growled at the girl standing there hand clutching the hem of the shirt, avoiding his gaze.

Walking in, facing her, he blocked the doorway and looked down.

[…]

As the elevator moved up, silence intensely built up an immense climax.

'_Sakura.'_

Floor 2

'_Please. Don't be like that.'_

Floor 5

'_I didn't want you to get hurt.'_

Floor 7

'_Michelle. She's a witch.'_

Floor 12

'_Why did you leave my side?'_

Floor 16

'_She could have taken you away from me.'_

Floor 20

'_She could have hurt you, physically.'_

Floor 25

'_But.'_

Floor 29

'_I could never predict.'_

Floor 34

'_She already did her part.'_

Floor 37

'_Hurting you emotionally.'_

Floor 40

Ding.

The door opened, waiting for the two bodies to move.

Sakura made her first movement, slipping her body around Sasuke. The man was left only to turn around following the girl.

Home.

Really?

Was it home for Sakura?

What was going on?

Her only duty was to teach the Uchiha man what love was, teach him how his heart should be used. The past few days went too smoothly. He had put on a show and she was the main puppet commanded by the invisible strings of his.

_Ba-bump._ Wait. Her chest felt tight. It was hard to breathe.

_Ba-bump._ What was this feeling?

_Ba-bump_. She shouldn't …

No.

She shouldn't care whose he was spending time with. Embracing. Kissing. Hugging. Touching. … and … _Thump._

She was only an angel to be by his side.

What ever he did … shouldn't interfere with her mind.

But it hurt.

It hurt.

Never had she felt such pain.

Was this really what being alive meant? The pain.

"Sakura." He was calling her. _Again._

What more did he want with her?

She didn't want to see him.

Talk to him.

Be near him.

She couldn't

Not after …

"Sakura." There it was _again._ His voice. So tempting. So luring.

Continuing her trail to her supposed room that she had only occupied a few times, where as other nights, she was …

Why did she …

How could she…

Be so vulnerable like that.

Be weak under his …

Words.

Scent.

Touch.

'...'

This man.

Was it a mistake?

Was it fate?

But. Did she once feel regret?

Did she?

Remorse at the first time meeting him? Interacting with him? Learning about him?_Teaching him?_

No. Not that. She hadn't done anything.

Nothing.

Letting him had his way. She thought he was warming up. But this was a cruel joke played by him. Just liked he had said before.

"_It was all a painted lie."_

_Stop following me_, she begged for him stayed back. Those images continued to rewind in her mind. Playing back those scenes. He was …

Were all those things Michelle said true? Not because of her drunkenness.

"_He's nothing but a cold blood arrogant, overly conceited, manipulative bastard."_

She knew that. She accepted that, and she was sure she had the capability to change him.

But,

"_He only wants to nurture you into his perfect sex toy."_

No.

It couldn't be.

_"Sakura." _She jolted at the feeling of his rough hand on her. Grabbing her upper arm, he pulled her to his embrace.

_Fake._

"Don't." She struggled out of his grasp.

_No more._

"_Please_. Sakura…" Sasuke was pleading her to stop refusing him.

How ironic. Mocking her with that word, the very word.

"_Please_. Don't. It's not what you think." He tried hard to reach to the girl's ruptured mind.

Keeping her head down, Sakura continued to push his chest away. She knew once she let him locked her within his arms, she would be fooled again and played with.

Because she foolishly incapable of refusing him. She knew too much, felt too much.

She was addicted.

Admitting it now, no longer hiding that fact.

"I was only trying to save you!" He screamed.

Sakura winced at his words. '_Save me?'_

"I thought she kidnapped you. Hurt you."

She stopped struggling. His words entrapped her mind with uneasiness.

Slap! "H-how dare you lie like that." A straight slap smacked against his cheek. Her small hand made a deep red mark.

"!" His eyes widened at her action, wincing at her action, but he didn't blame her.

"All you wanted was …" Sakura stopped her sentence, but Sasuke knew well what she was trying to say.

"No." He tried again. Explaining to the wounded girl surely was hard.

"No? It is because I've been a nuisance to you?" Unaware of her words, she kept on going. "You couldn't wait?" His siege on her loosened and Sakura wasted no time freeing herself. Backing away. "Were you afraid of being exposed? That was why you lied. Are you mocking me? Do you think I would believe that kind of explanation?" She looked up at him. "But. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It's your business. I'm only here to fulfill my duty. Duty as an Angel."

She shakily fisted her hand, dug her nails into her palm.

Turning around, "I'm sorry for interrupting your … time." She placed a step away. "You didn't have to stop. We didn't have to return here." Another step away. "I understand." She was farther from him. "I should have known…"

Sasuke just stood there in her room. Watching the girl saying rubbish things, '_What had Michelle said to you?'_

"… You are nothing but a cruel cold heart. Just wanting to play around." She whispered out each word, shooting each syllable thru his body.

"?" Obsidian eyes were wide open. His breath hitched at her sentence.

"I know. I heard. But I didn't believe … I actually now have seen it with my own eyes." Frail hand clutching her chest, she wanted to ignore the beating of her heart. Quicken. Pulsing. It was hard for her to breath.

'_She knows?'_

'_She heard?'_

'_What?!'_

Numerous things rushed through the man's head.

"At the office. At the bar… I've heard it all." Sakura trembled as tears freely poured down her eyes, exploding her heart.

"Sakura. Those are …"

"Are you trying to say those are rumors?"

"…"

"I am right?"

Seeing the girl choked between her sob give him more pain. What is this feeling stirring within him? He wanted her to stop now.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be like this. By accepting, I should know. But. I guess I have failed again. I'm _nothing_ but a useless Angel." Her eyes were staring a hole on the floor in hopes, somehow; it would open up with a gap for her to fall in, to disappear from that moment. "I have been fooled," she whispered.

"…"

"Thank you for letting me stay. Thank you for your effort of putting up a fairy tale for me. Thank you for treating my wounds. Thank you for...everything. But you don't have to keep on painting more canvases of lies anymore."

"…" '_No. She … Don't… Damn it … say something.'_Mind slapping himself to utter a word to the girl but he couldn't … All she said were true. He could have refused Michelle. He could have found another way out of it. Why didn't he? It was because he _did _want that chance of release. He was a man, after all. A hot blood man. No matter how faithful he wanted to be. Wanting to turn into a new leaf for this angel, he was still a man. And when there was a woman, unconditionally spreading her legs. It was hard to decide while his mind was mad looking for his Angel.

"I can't ... I'm only a dumb Apprentice Angel who can never get anything done right. I've been _used _with out knowing. I can't help you. I can't help …" She turned around. "… A cold blood arrogant, overly conceited, manipulative bas-" She replayed those words that had haunted her mind, exploding them to him from the heat of the moment without knowing. "…Ooooff!"

Rough hand muffled her mouth to keep her from completing the sentence.

"_Don't."_ He darkly snarled at the whimpering girl. "Anyone can say that. But you can't… Not you." With a hand clutching her jaw, tightly, not letting a sound escaped her lips.

"MMpph…" Tiny fingers gripped on his wrist. The other pushed his hand away from his hold on her waist.

"You don't know anything …" He grumbled as he pulled her up. Pressing the feminine body in to his manly molded figure. "Don't you _dare _make that judgment." He tightened his finger around her waist, bruising her skin.

Sakura sobbed at the dark auras.

Hand successfully pulled his out. She continued. "You'll soon cast me away. Right?! Straight after you are satisfied. When you're done with this game, I'm nothing but just something for amusement." A useless angel that no one needed.

Sasuke tried to mute the girl again but she thrashed her head aside. "You're just treating me as a sex toy!" Gasp. Emeralds widened from realizing what just escaped her.

_What did she just say? _Obsidian blazed blood at the girl.

"Ooffp." Harshly throwing the girl on the bed, he climbed on top of her.

"?!" Sakura wanted to take back those words now. She had provoked him.

"Sakura. Don't forget. You are under my mercy. You are to listen to my every will. Every command. You are _my Angel_." His hand moved gradually up her side, cupping her face to make her to look straight at him.

"You are powerless. Weak."

Emerald wanted to avoid his gaze so much. But she couldn't. She was again being captive under him.

"Hah!" She let out a tearful cry as the man turned in to beast. Hand madly ripped the shirt, the one he had tenderly covered her to exposed her body. The body he was obsessed.

Fighting, she resisted to be caught, "G-get .. hah…off … don't … get … away .. hic… get away from me…" Sobbing as she tried to get away from his trap, hitting against his chest. But he was too strong. Her fight was useless.

Seeing her free limps as a bother, "Hn." Propping up by his knees he kept the girl down by pressing his thighs wide, spreading her legs and ignored her beating against his waist. Ignoring that wounded patch of skin he had treated.

Kneeling there, eyes kept staring down at the protesting body.

'_I'll make you get it.'_

Hand unbuckling his belt, he pulled it out then leaned down. One hand was seizing both of her wrists. Harshly pushed it up, pulling her body up as well. He bounded her wrists on the bed pole.

'_That you're mine.'_

Tightly securing her wrists, Sakura was immobilized from the coming ruthlessness. Emerald closed, not wanting to see the man hovering over her. He was not gentle. His touch was rough. It was jagged. She felt violated as his fingers ripped off the binding keeping her breast bounded.

"Hah!" Head threw to the side. Lips quivered as Sasuke brutally gripped one of her mound. Leaving printed red marks.

He was mad.

Crazy.

Obsessed.

This girl was the fault of his insanity.

Fingers fondling her nipples, he flicked it to hardiness. He leaned down to lick her peak as if it was going to be taken away from him. From his tongue.

While other hand, palmed, gripped, pulled... harshly tugged her other prodding flesh.

That feeling of touch plagued her senses. The wound on the inner thigh was coming back. It was burning as he rubbed the coarse fabric against her skin.

'_It hurts. S-stop. Don't-t ...'_

Ears jerked at the sound of ripping. There go her last garment. The only thing keeping her purity from his hungry eyes.

"!" Her body jerked upward as she felt his finger desecrated her core. Pushing it deep, twisting it inside her.

She hated how her body reacted to the malice action.

It was wet. Drenched. Pouring down his finger.

He darkly chuckled against her shoulder as he nipped, kissed her skin.

"You." Pulling his finger out.

"Want." Pushing it back in.

"This." Curling it.

"N-No!" She cried out, not wanting to admit her body willing respond.

"Really. That not what I'm getting for an answer." Pulling his finger up to let her see, the liquid cover his skin.

"So you think. I'm only using your body as a sex toy." Lips grazed her chin. He felt her shaking under him. Quivering. Fearing. "You're not wrong. I'll show you … how a sex toy is being treated."

Whispering to her ear, Sasuke kissed her closed eyelid, her neck, her bruised nipple.

Kissing his way down as his hand found the zipper of his pants, he unbuttoned it and pulled down both waistbands to freeing his waiting throbbing member.

"h…hhhua …" Sakura heavily breathed as she heard the zipper sound. Hand jerking, wanting to release her bind wrists.

But her legs went limped.

"I'm going to tainted you … from the inside out." He lifted the girl's frail legs, spreading it further. Brushing his member up and down the opening of her hot, wet core to let her feel that madden sensation. Throbbing.

Keeping the fanatic action, he kept her thighs wide by lowering his own. Humping her.

The girl's body went crazy. Thrashing. Not letting him get his way.

Feeling the man intention. Sakura screamed.

"I hat-uufft…" His hand found its way to muffle her lips once again, not allowing those three words to leave her pretty pink lips.

"Uff… Mhpp…phh." She cried into his palm.

"Sakura. Sakura…" Viciously, he whispered her name, keeping his hand on her mouth. The other was holding her waist down.

"If I have to break you, mark you to make you mine..." He positioned. "I'll do it."

"I'm not letting you go."

_Push._

_'Please stop.' _Emerald cracked opened. Tears filled up her eyes. Her wrists covered with blood, bleeding from the frantic pull. Mouth bit his hand, _hard_.

'_You are mine.'_

'_Mine'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

J-kiwi: Well you guys failed at suggesting what to update next,_ [Because no ones want to read em. They just want to read about the pervert Sasuke and our innocent angel. I am-I mean we're such perverts...]_ but hey you did a wonderful job with the reviews. I love them! I hope you enjoyed my replies. lol. Hats to those with creative minds.


	18. Letting Go

**Chapter 18**

'_Mine' _

A little more, just a little more and he would be in ecstasy. His body shook at the feeling of her warm flesh hugging around his throbbing tip tightly. Suddenly stop, right when he about to, his eyes snapped opened at the painful punctured by her sharp teeth. "Gah." Sasuke pulled his palm from her face. Irritated, the wound enraged him. A raise of his hand, out of reflex, he brought his palm down with force but...

'_What?' _Obsidian looked down.

_What have I done?_

The beast within him slowly dissipated from the soiled scene in full display. His cherish angel, the girl he been cradled tenderly, sweetly treated.

What did he do to her?

Hands tightly bonded. Her wrists bled red. Thick red liquid oozed from the rigid leather. Bruise marks covered her porcelain skin. Once again, she turned into a broken doll.

Lifeless, her eye dulled.

'_No.'_

The jade shine gloss was lost.

And…

It

Was

All

His

_Fault._

Unable to move any further, he was scared. Sasuke Uchiha. Of all twenty-two years of his life, for as long as he could remember, never had he felt fear. But a moment ago, fear was all that dominated his conscious. He feared … His greatest fear.

"_But. I guess I have failed again."_

'_No. No! She hasn't.'_

"_I can't help you. I can't help …"_

'_Yes. Yes! She has.'_

He didn't know what, but he was sure _she had_.

"_Thank you for letting me stay. Thankyou … thankyou … Thankyou … Th"_

He knew those words. He sensed what she was trying to tell him.

"_But you don't have to keep on painting more canvases of lies anymore."_

He never did. It was all truth … regarding her, it was all _the _truth. Why was it when he really was trying? It backfired. Was this what they called karma? She was going to leave him. She was going to return to her safe heaven. She would be gone, no longer be by his side.

She would leave him here. Leave him to be alone again, by himself. On this grime surface of the earth, he would have to battle to survive all by himself … All by his lonesome self.

Hands shakily hovered over her body. It was unbearable to touch her. He refused to. Not after what he had just did. His eyes dreaded the image of her being dishonored by him. Did he? His head hung limply, straight arms propped his aching shoulders.

'_Good.' _Not daring to move his body any further forward, _'So close,' _He thanked his conscience for coming back.

Returning his gaze to her face, his chest tightly constricted seeing the lackluster color on her cheek. Dry tear streaks were covering her face. Gradually straightened his back, he reached out his hand to touch the dreaded bind.

Slowly, carefully removing the harsh leather belt, he tried his best to lessen the pain she had suffered. Loosening it around, his nostrils hummed the smell of fresh and dried blood on her wrists.

Rustle.

Pulling the other side of the comforter to cover the bare wounded flesh, Sasuke got off the bed to leave the room groggily.

As the door closed, the two frail arms wimply recoiled to hug the body of its owner. The girl painfully withdrew her limbs. Quietly, she lay there.

[...]

Chugging, pouring the toxic liquid into his weary body, Sasuke slammed the bottle of cognac back onto the cold surface of his desk. The sheer force knocked the forgotten glass off balance. It rolled around before finding the edge and crashed in to millions of bits, snapping his mind awake.

"!" Seeing his own reflection on the bottle from the only light source of the lamp in the room, Sasuke felt disgusted. Hands in fists, his knuckles turned white from the inept frustration. '_What have I done?' _Anyone without a decent conscience would know what had taken placed, even him. He, Sasuke Uchiha, had assaulted a girl.

_An angel_, once his...

Once.

Because he no longer deserved her, no longer be worthy of her. As much as he tried to justify his actions, Sasuke's determination faded as each scene replayed. He couldn't drag it on. Looking up in rage, Sasuke silently cursed at the almighty force above. Why send her to him? Of all the people on this globe, why her, why him?

"Argh!" Abruptly stood, the cognac bottle shattered against the wall. Unable to take the stifling atmosphere, he gruffly left the apartment because he didn't have enough strength to stay, to watch her leave, being taken away from him.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Whispers humbly hovered through the office.

"Hey did you see."

"Even blind ones can see that."

"Damn. He's more agitated than usual."

"Hic. I only made a small typo mistake and he yelled at me like there's no tomorrow," proceed to burst in tear.

"And I thought getting a girlfriend. He could finally take out that stick up his ass."

Then the whispers elevated.

"Did you go?"

"You saw."

"She was there."

Slam.

Everyone in the room jumped at the pounding sound of paper being thrown.

"Get out!"

The rupture roar of Sasuke Uchiha blasted thru the enhanced soundproof wall, interrupted the whispering noises of the office. Everything shook, vibrated violently. The door to the Ice King room clumsily opened. A poor staff, hands shakily trying to keep the stack of papers he had picked up from the floor, hastily walked out.

Click…The door was shut closed.

"I can't take this anymore!" The man dashed to his colleague's side and wailed his unfortunate fate.

"Ah. Dai-kun. It's alright."

"Don't cry."

"Wah." The said newbie was in the arms of the comforting females group. All while, the intercom of the secretary desk was signaling with beeps. Taki from the other hall hurriedly ran to get it by the second bell.

"Yes. Uchiha-san."

"..."

"I'll be right in."

"..."

"Yes." Once Taki set the phone down, he gave a hard gulp and turned to walk in the dark cave. Gulps, everyone else in the room swallowed a hard knot, fear for the life of the poor man.

[...]

Silence, it was dangerously quiet.

Taki calmly stood, waiting for a command from the irritated man. Eyes looking at the spike head, wearing a dark maroon shirt with white tie, he noticed something was wrong. Not only was Sasuke's mood was fouled but it was worst than before.

Before… Sakura appeared.

'_What happened?' _Unsorted questions filled his head. He was there, last night. Blend in with the crowd at the Hyuuga's party. He saw everything.

But less than twenty-four hours, he had turned back to his brutal self.

"Taki."

His body jumped. Keeping his head low, he replied, "Y-yes."

"Get this to department B. Have this proposal ready to be print. Tell Ami, Thomas, Tsubaki, and Shoj. I want all of this to be done by today." He threw a huge pile of documents in front of the sweating man.

"B-but. Then… they'll have to stay…"

"They are paid aren't they?" His hand made gripping sound on the poor pen.

"Yes!" Dark, his glare commanded. "I'll get them right away." Taki obediently grabbed the stack of paper work. About to turn but he stopped, remembering, "Ah. Uchiha-san?" He continued after a moment of no respond from his boss, "I had placed the cell phones you ordered yesterday in the drawer. Everything is already downloaded into the blue one. That is yours and I figured the pink one is-"

"Leave." He snarled without leaving his eyesight from the opened binder on his desk.

"Y-yes." Bowed and he was gone, leaving the Uchiha man by himself in the cold looming room.

Dark eyes glanced to the side. Sasuke released the pen to grab the box in his drawer and opened it to see the two mobile phones. _Couple model._ He took out the metallic blue one then pushed the box aside.

What was the point?

Surely. She would be gone. What was the point for that extra one? He didn't want to return to that house. Not back to the way it was before.

[...]

"Pst…Hey Hina-chan are you free today?...No? You have class?... A test today...Oh no … ahhaaa .. nothing … just asking … ahaha …"

Naruto let out a long sigh after the conversation ended. Thinking he could ask his girlfriend to stop by Sasuke's apartment to check on thing with the pink hair girl but he wouldn't dare to interrupt her study time. He was sure if she knew about the problem. She would drop everything and help. Since the beginning of the day, Sasuke had been a rather unnerving wreck.

Hearing thing from last night about the home visiting of the two, Naruto's sixth sense [his self-proclaimed] bothered him all night. Then there was …

'_Itachi.' _

'_Did something happen at the Uchiha manor?' _

Knock. Knock.

The door to his room was opened to reveal the annoying blonde woman.

"Brat."

"Cheh."

"What with our love-struck boy? He's more of an ass today?"

"How am I supposed to know? I even tried to call Hina to check on Sakura for things."

Tsunade gleamed at the mention of the girl. "Sakura? She was awesome last night." She seated herself on the guest chair.

Naruto snorted. "You saw? Heh. And I thought you, Kakashi, and Gai were too busy getting drunk."

The woman face turned foul and took the folder she was carrying to slap the spike blonde in the face. "Hmp. Don't underestimates my drunkenness. I'm still more sober than the two idiots."

Rubbing his face in pain, Naruto took the folder.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Small rays of hopeful sunlight poked through the gap of the closed curtain. The room chilled from the lack of movements.

Until a small hand reached out from under the pure white blanket, searching, pulling out the drawer, it tried to dig for an object, a necklace.

The only piece of courage she had left.

_Found it._

Pale hand grabbed the fragile jewel. Pulling it closed to her heart. Finger traced the wings shape pendant. _Her wings._

In the beginning, to retrieve her precious wings, to be able to soar freely in the sky, being carefree were the reasons that kept her here. But then, she had forgotten all about them when meeting him, knowing the real him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The real Sasuke Uchiha under the dark suit with his emotionless masquerade had caused her to encounter all kind of emotions.

Joy.

Sadness.

Surprise.

Anticipation.

Anger.

Fear.

.

.

.

Lust

.

.

.

Hate.

So much more that was difficult to put in words.

She knew her mind was frail. Her damaged body cried for her to return to heaven, withdrew from this mission but she couldn't. Not because of the lack of magical power, her wings, or the shame of incompetent of completing this assignment that was entrusted on her ... but it was he.

She couldn't let him go like that. Even when…

However, he didn't. He stopped himself. Therefore, there was _hope_. There must be.

Painfully sitting up, Sakura winced at the slightest movement. Her body ached from the tip of her toes to her head. It pounded agonizingly. Hand pulling the side of the torn shirt, Sakura closed the hem to cover her exposed body. All marred by his hand. Excruciatingly moved her leg to the side, off the edge of the bed, Sakura held on to the side to support her weak body. Following the line of the wall, she slowly was making tiny steps out of the room.

Feeling the pain soaring whenever she put a foot down or budged a muscle, Sakura swallowed a cried inside her. Making her way to the bathroom to clean off the filth that was left behind by _him._

Hand finally found the doorknob. Sakura clumsily opened it to walk out. Her fingertips dragged about the wall again, readied to move toward the bathroom door. But when her arms no longer supported her body, the girl limply fell to ground.

Thud.

"?" Sakura looked up in surprise when her upper body had made contact with the opened door of _that room._

The one room that she was not allowed in.

Pushing her body up to get out, she startled from hearing her name whispered by a soft moving voice.

"_You must be Sakura."_

Emerald looked up from her position. Her eyes shined at the sight of elegant wings, pure white and fluffiness.

_Beautiful._

Between the boxes, the hanger stands full of dresses, in front of all the covered furniture, a woman in pure white gown was waving her wings. Long tresses of midnight locks fluttered in the middle of room. A pair of similar obsidian eyes looked down at her in a warming way.

In her eyes, Sakura felt the guilt, apology, and the begging of forgiveness from the feminine onyx orbs.

"_Sakura."_

She slowly knelt in front the fallen girl. Shocked at the familiarity, Sakura found it hard to believe. She recognized her now, the Healing Angel. The collar on her dress indicated her status. She had seen this angel. But now, finally realized who this was.

'_It can't be. She's …'_

"_I'm Sasuke's mother."_

"_Mikoto."_

Shock.

"_Oh. What have my son done to you?"_

"_I'm sorry. Sakura." _

_Reaching out her hand to touch the girl's cheek. _

"_Are you alright?" _

Sakura nodded her head. Unable to utter any words, she was still in shock. Slowly rose from the floor with the help of the Mikoto.

"_Sakura. I'm now deeply regretted for begging Head Master for his help."_

"_Helping Sasuke turned back the way he was before."_

"_I cannot believe how he could…"_

"_Did he …" _

Sakura quickly shook her head. Assuring his mother, her son had stopped from further his sin.

"_Oh thanks the lord…" Smile. _

_The Angel heaved out a suppressed sigh. _

"_Sakura." _

_She held her hand securely. _

"_If you wish to return now, I will not hesitate to take you back" _

"_I can feel how much pain my son has inflicted on you." _

_She lowered her head. Feeling the shame. _

"_For all these years, I can only silently watch as my son slowly turns cold. Isolated himself from everyone."_

"_His actions are harsh. His heart is numb." _

"_I really don't want him to …" _

_She couldn't hold in a tearful sob. _

_"And there isn't any way for me to help him!"_

_The poor mother cried out because of her son. _

"_But these pass days, I was so happy because I can no longer see him through The Mirror. I was not allowed to see him or even visiting."_

"_Because you were here." _

"_I know there must be hopes." _

"_I tried to sneak down just to see him for a moment without being caught because I know it'll be a long while until I can see him again ... but…" _

_The Angel clutched her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Seeing you…"_

_She turned toward Sakura. _

_"Like this...I cannot let you stay."_

Emerald stilled, unable to speak, as she looked at the devastated mother, helpless because of her son. Her hands reached up to feel Mikoto's cheek.

"Please don't cry." Both palms cupped her cheeks. Sakura tried to utter the right word.

"I"m sorry Mikoto, but I cannot go with you." Illuminating emeralds shined with willpower. "For Sasu—for Sasuke-kun! …I won't return. It's not because I'm scare of losing my wings from failing but...it's because...because of Sasuke-kun. I can't leave him." '_I want to be with him.'_

Sunshine gleamed as the cloud passed. Rays of afternoon brightness tore through the thin layer of lucid fabric. It accentuated both Angels, now sitting on the bed of the room.

_Shock from Sakura's words, Mikoto eyes softened with a smile._

"_Warden was right. You are a pure heart." _

_Hand wiped the tear from her eyes._

"_I can't believe how I didn't trust Head Master when told me about this apprentice Angel."_

Embarrassed, a rush of blush found its way toward her neck to her face. Sakura lowered her face at the mention of time she was under the Warden's watch.

"_I was but a weak woman back then. I was weak and ignorant." _

"_I've regretted so much leaving Sasuke all by himself." _

Sakura jolted as Mikoto held her hands, moving it from her face to gently caress it in her lap. Warming glow shined by her, emitting healing ability to tenderly restore the girl back to health, mending each open wounds that was caused by her son.

"_There are so many things I have regretted ever since the day I was born to this earth and even until the day I leave this soiled place." _

_She turned to look straight into the pure Emerald._

"_But one thing that I never once feel at least a little ounce of remorse is…" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"…_Giving birth to Sasuke." _

"_Letting his eyes see this world."_

"_Letting his finger tips feel this world." _

"_Letting his heart love this world." _

_She felt a tug,_ "_Sakura?" _

"Mikoto." Sakura smiled genuinely. "I too…was, am, and will_never _feel regret meeting Sasuke-kun."

Their hands held tightly. Determined sparked.

"_Thank you."_

_._

_._

_._

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Uchiha-san, here is your coffee."

"…"

Taki gently placed the cup of freshly brew coffee on the table, hand slightly moving the stack of folders and paper. Carefully, he avoided from spilling the cup.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door slowly opened to reveal a worn out Naruto, depleted of energy from overworked by the workaholic Uchiha.

"Oi. Teme. What the hell is this? I can understand you trying to get a lot done. But everything on this month time slot within a day?" Naruto raised his hand in the air. "Are you crazy? You didn't leave to eat lunch. You didn't bulge from that seat since morning. And now it's seven at night and everyone is still here. Even Tsunade is like a ghost over there without her daily booze. GAH ! Go home to Sakura!" He slammed his hands down on his table.

At the mention of _her _name, obsidians snapped open. A glare was shot to the meddling Naruto.

"UUhhhh…." '_Something is wrong between the two.' _Naruto quickly backed away as he sensed the deadly aura from the man while Taki already had far retreated out of the room.

Eyes closed. Sasuke let out a sigh. Hand closed the binder. Abruptly stood, he hastily took his jacket as well as the box by his drawer. In a swift movement, he was out of the office.

Just like that, the office was Sasuke-less.

"Yes!"

"Freedom!"

"Hooommme!"

-"Hello? Honey? Are you home? Get dress quickly. I'm taking you out!"-

"Ahh! … Finally. I thought I was going to die."

Cheering exploded in the office.

o-o-o-o

Tap tap tap.

"Naru-kun."

Tap tap tap.

"Naru-kun."

Tap ta-She grabbed his hands. "Stop." Blue eyes looked up to meet a very fuming girl. "What going on? You call me here to hear you tapping your fingers Naru?"

_Eeekk. I made Hina mad. _"Oh. No. That's not it. I'm sorry." Naruto grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Hina. Please forgive me. Don't be ma…UFFFPPFF." A small pair of hand came up to muffle his mouth.

"Naru-kun. Okay. Okay." Assuring her boyfriend, she asked. "What wrong with you? You seem out of place."

Naruto let out a long heaving sigh. "Nah. It's nothing. I was a little tired."

"Ah. I heard Sasuke-kun made everyone stay late today. What's wrong? Oh. Are you alright? Do you feel sick? Stay, let…me…"

"Don't. It's alright. Just stay here. I feel all better just being here with you."Smile.

The two sat there comfortably until uneasiness stalked Naruto to no end. "Uhhh… Hinata! It's just too strange. Sasuke was all like he had been obsessed this morning. I'm over worked."

"Ah." Listening to his complain. "Aw. You know Sasuke. He always wants things to get done."

"You have no idea. Even the project that was not needed until next week or later. He took them out. It's like five times harsher than usual."

"Oh." Her eyes saddened, arms hugging him, soothing his stress. "That shouldn't be much of a problem to you. Right?"

"Of course not." He exclaimed. "It's when I mentioned about Sakura. He actually snapped and left."

"Do you think something happened? Does it have something with them visiting the Uchiha Manor last night?"

"Yea. But … I don't know. I just hope they can mend it quick. Sasuke is just being more strange than usual. And it's creepier than the time last week." He preferred to the 'nice' Sasuke that seemed to give everyone a little break from his ruthless commands.

"Well. That something is for Sasuke and Sakura. It's their couple's problem to solve." Slender finger drew circles on his chest. "We'll make a bigger mess if we try to interfere." Hinata had an idea to help her frustrated boyfriend.

"Yea. You're right." Getting the idea send by his girlfriend, Naruto grinned, "No morning class?"

"Nope."

Glomp.

[…]

"huuu…" Moans escaped the parted lips of the Hyuuga's heiress.

Kiss.

"Na-naru…huuh…" Hand gripped his soft blonde locks, leading his tender kiss toward her sweet spots.

Chu.

"Hina… hold still." Using his hand to grip her waist, he held the fidgeting girl down to keep her from raising her hip.

"Hah…Please. Stop playing," begging the man.

Smirking against her skin, Naruto gave her a final lick to end this session of tasting her skin.

Leaving the nape of her neck, he sat up to let the girl hunched back down on the soft futon mattress.

Quickly, he pulled the white inner shirt off his tan torso. Throwing it carelessly on the floor to join his discarded shirt and tie. Clear blue eyes now clouded with lust, fixed its gaze on the girl he loved so much. Seeing her sprawled on his bed, hands by her head, chest heaved a blissful breath. Her lavender orbs were half lid from the delightful feeling rushing through her body. Running his eye down her body, his blood pressure rose further from the sneaky sight of her white lace bra under the meshed up shirt.

Thighs rubbing, under the man, Hinata signaled him to return to his task.

"Heh. Sorry. I was too mesmerized by you." He leaned down to give her a mind stricken kiss. Hand moved down from her neck to unbutton each button hastily, wanting to see more.

"MMh…mmH…W-wait…Ah…Naru … the light!" Stopping Naruto from taking off her shirt, she refuses to let him see under the bright light. Everything exposed to him was … still too embarrassing til today.

"Mm…Hina come on … let leave it on for once in a while. Please." Pleading, Naruto kissed her lightly, begging her.

"Mmm…" She gave in.

'_Yes!' _Excited by his girlfriend's approval, Naruto went mad to take off everything all at once.

"Wah." A bit surprised by the sexually aroused man. "W-wait…"

The shirt was first one to be pulled off. Next was the bra. Her skirt and panty were off in one swift movement.

"Damn." Propping his hand on her two sides, Naruto huskily slouch down, eye hungrily grazed her body from her slender neck to the heaving chest of her ample chest. '_Sweet D. Best grade ever.'_

"S-stop … st-aring that much …" Avoiding his gaze, Hinata turned her head to the side, blushing. Hands trying to pull against his hard grip to cover herself but he wouldn't allow it.

'_Cute!'_

"Hinata… You're beautiful." He glided down once more to capture her lips. "Truly beautiful..." He said between the kisses he showered on her soft lips. Setting free of her wrists, Naruto wanted to get rid of his binding pant.

Small hand reached to help him unleashed his need, slowly, clumsily unbuckled his belt, sliding down his pant.

"Eeep!" Hinata withdrew her hand at the touch of his…

Chuckle.

"Hina. Really… this is not the first time …"

"S-So!" She choked out in embarrassment.

"Meh…" His hand leisurely moved down her waist, skipping down her bellybutton. Tickling the patch of skin upon her …

Soaked.

Mmm… _Wet_

"Huu…Na-naru…uu…" squirming under his touch. As he tendering fingering her petal core. Spreading it, he slid his forefinger slowly.

"Please… I want you now… Please." Pleading him with all her might, "Please," Hand scratched his skin. She drew light lines of blood.

"Shhh…Patience my love." Wanting to tease her more, "We have all night." His lips made contact with her painful erected buds.

Lick. Lick. Suck.

"G-gosh…" Fanatic, it was amazing as the man devoured her sweet twin. Her body jolted, jerked. As Naruto did wonders with her buds while fingering her arousing core.

Lick. Lick. Bit.

Feeling her thighs and hips lightly vibrated, wriggled as he was plunging his digits in and out of her.

Slick...

Pulling it out, hovering his covered hand with her sweet nectar, showing the girl her own body reaction. Hinata blushed red, as the scene of Naruto putting those fingers in his mouth, licking it clean hungrily in front of her turned her on more. "Delicious." He teased her. It was fun seeing she turned in to one of those lanterns that turned color every five minutes.

"N-naru…" Begging him again, to set her free.

"Ah." Finally! Taking her hands to let it wrap around his neck. Then sweetly spreading her thighs, he settled his body between her.

Position...

Push...

"Huu…" Hinata screamed in delight at the sensation. Pleasure exploded as he dug deeper and deeper in to her.

In. Out. In. Out.

Such a loving rhythm.

Slow and hard.

Gentle but mad.

For a moment, they could feel as though time rushing by, brushing against their skin, hot and sweaty with lust.

.…

This turned in to a frantic motion, reaching for that peak together.

Hand intensely massaged his back, feeling the scar, the mark of love and memory that had printed on his skin, rough and smooth under her touch.

…

"N-naruto!" Tightly hugging to his neck, hanging onto him for her dear soul, Hinata screamed as washes of orgasm poured down.

Feeling the girl's body shook with excitement. Her wall contracted around this throbbing length. It was unbearable to hold it.

"Hina..." push "Hi-hina…" push "Ah!" He too spent, let out a suppressed scream. '_Ah.' _Everything washed from his system.

Sizzling sticky nectar poured down, leaking, damping the mattress under.

"Hah Hah Har… Har…" Hinata heavily breathed. She loosened her embrace around the man head to let him breath.

"Hinata. Wow." Lightly laughing as he skid on the side, carefully not crushing the girl.

"Ah…" Unable to neither breathe nor speak from their love session, Hinata smiled.

"Hinata. I love you so ... so much." Naruto caught his breath to remind her how much he loved her.

"I ... ha...love ... you too..." Hinata can only fixed her eyes on the pair of blue sky orbs she loves so much.

Touch.

Pulling the girl closer to him, Naruto gently placed the girl on top of his body, not letting his prized manly possession slip out.

"How about a ride? Huh?"

"Eeep!" Face blushed red. Hinata hid her face deeper in to her lover's neck.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

The elevator door opened with a ding.

The man slowly emerged from the metal door, leisurely taking each step toward the door of his home…no more _their home. _ Hand turning the knob he was ready to face the coldness, and darkness engulfing him. But, as the door opened. "!" '_What?'_ Sasuke found himself being pulled inside by the brightness. Incandescent light warmed the whole living room. His scent stiffened at the aroma filled his head. Sweet aroma of stuffed tomatoes freshly made out of the oven, still lingered.

'_It can't be.' _

Feet moved by itself as the brain of its owner was too occupied, too awestruck to response. Lightly his shoes tapped on the waxed floor. Sasuke walked toward the favorite place of his…_no._ She was no longer his Angel. He wasn't worth it.

But.

There she was. Pink hair tied back loosely. Wearing a pure white knee length dress under her pink apron, she was moving around the kitchen as if nothing happened.

'_What's going on?' _

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Eyes glancing, scanning from the top to the bottom, she was flawless. The wounds, he remembered very well, that bloody sight of her bleeding wrists. _None._ The bruises imprinted on her bare arms. _Gone._ He finally had lost his sanity. He had gone crazy. Sasuke stood fixed in spot, unbearable to move, as if this was only a hallucination. A slight movement would stir this mirage. She would disappear in puff of air.

"Sasuke-kun! You're home!"

'_The helz?' _ This was one convincing delusion. Her voice was ringing his eardrums, jollying his nerves. _Touch._ This angel had touched him, taken his hand to lead him to dinner table.

"…" He kept silent, followed her, and took a seat on the chair.

"Why work so late today? Just wait here. I'll reheat everything." And she was off, almost letting go of his hand.

'_No.'_

Grab.

'_Don't go.'_

Pull.

"… Sasuke-kun?"

Capturing her in his embrace, Sasuke frivolously held the girl, tightly but light, as if he would hurt her just by a simple touch, as if she would fade away. "What is going on?" Hiding his face in her pink fluff, he mumbled. "Why are you still here?" Nuzzling his nose deep to take in her unforgettable scent. "How can you still be here?"

"Haahaa, silly Sasuke-kun. You're tickling me. Let go. I need to get your dinner. You look pale. Did you eat lunch or anything?" Releasing his arms from her, Sakura walked ahead. Laughing, making light joke. "You didn't right? I knew it. You must have made Taki brew you cups of coffee all days, right?" Sakura turned around to wiggle her nose at the man then returning to her task of settling a hot pot of water to steam the food. "You forgot what I've said before? Good appetite makes everything better. You look so pale just standing there. Everyone would blame me if I starve you. Look what I made today. You're lucky there is still some toma-"

"Sakura." Waiting until the girl had securely placed the plate in the pot, Sasuke took her by the hands. Swing around to trap her within his arms against the counter. "Sakura. Stop this!" He bawled.

Emeralds looked up from quivering. Disbelieving angel found his eye was blurred. '_Tear?' _It didn't look like it.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you go back to your safe haven? How are you still treating me like nothing had happened?" Hands fisting, his head hung. Shoulders hunched to hide his face. His voice shakily came out. "Tell me. Tell me you hate me. Tell me you don't want to see me again. Tell me."

Sakura could feel _it. _But she couldn't comprehend nor materialize what that feeling was. Did it have a name? But seeing how Sasuke was in front of her. Constriction tightened her chest, making it hard to breath.

"S-sasuke-kun. I c-can't." Hands clutched his shoulders. "I c-can't. Even though it hurts, it hurts alot... my mind was in pain. But ... I can't ..."

"Sakura ..."

"It's alright now. You ca-" She had forgiven him.

Rage filled his head because of this stupid girl. "Fuck it, I practically raped you!" Sasuke raised his voice to pour his frustration."Do you know what rape is?! I violated you. I hurt you..." Keeping his head low, his bang flowed gently. Hiding his quivering lips, madly mumbling all the things, he had done. Of the things, he wouldn't want her to see. That event, those scenes. "Don't do this. You don't have to do this. Why are you still here?"

"It's because I made a promise." Small hands reached to touch his face and cup it gently. "I made a promise to you."

Thumps wiping the liquid unconsciously leaking down his eyes, Obsidian widened. His pupils dilated.

"No matter what, I will _never_ leave you." She pulled his head to rest upon hers. "So, let's forget all that." She sweetly hummed to him.

His fists relaxed.

Pink lips smiled in happiness.

"Let's start over again." She whispered. Shining emerald, bright and cheerful emerald, the one he loved so much, stared straight in to him, entrapping him. "From the beginning. Let's start from the beginning."

"…"

"Hello. I'm your Angel. Sakura." She tilted her head on the side, smiling sweetly at him.

"…"

Small fingertips tugged his collar, wanting his response.

His lip curved upward slightly.

"Ah. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Hug. "Thank you."

'..._for being my Angel.'_

[...]

Nighttime was calming again. The sky was clear. Spring shower had past.

Two hearts beat a tempting melody of bliss. Enjoying each other company, they were contented of finally disentangled their problem, the obstacle that almost tore them apart.

But, after this. Their bond was stronger.

…

With only the dim lights lit up the house. Sasuke rested his back on the glass door as Sakura sat nearby with a tray of snack between them. Her eyes scanned the star lit sky.

"Wah. So many stars tonight!" Emerald shined brighter than those stars. Her voice gleefully rang. "But this is nothing in compare to my cloud chamber at night."

"Hn?"

"Not even a bit in comparison." Sakura flaunted her scenery with Sasuke.

"…" Didn't seem to care, his attention was only focused on the girl. The emptiness of his palm felt cramming.

"If it isn't because of all the skyscrapers' lights, every star of this part of sky would shine with glory." She raises her hands to add special effect to her tale. They stayed like that for a while, simply rested there with a distanced gap from each other.

"Neh. Sasuke-kun?" She broke the silence.

"Hm?" He gently responded to her. His hand fisted away from her sight, hovering, propping on his bend knees, wanting to grab her soft hand to hug around him. '_No. Can't.' _

"Um…" Finding the right words, she wanted to know about one thing. The matter had been occupying her mind since earlier. But... how to start? Where to start?

"What is it, Sakura?" He titled his head a bit to the side to look at the girl with her puzzling look.

"Sasuke-kun..." Long pause. "What was she like...your mother?" Emerald determinedly looked at him.

Sasuke straightened up, dumfounded from her questions.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: I'm gonna go get some tea to relax the mind. So much tension...And yes, hold on to your pants. This point forward...there's gonna be alot...alot of changes. For new readers, haha. There's nothing to worry about...just have a tissue box with you _all the time. _Joking! No really, do it.

PS. Thank you for your reviews. I already went ahead and spammed your inbox with my replies.


	19. To be Prince Charming

**Chapter 19**

"What was she like...your mother?"

Under the starry night, soft wind carried the musky scent of the earth after a light shower. Fluttering branches crackled along as the tranquil atmosphere enveloped the two bodies.

Rendered speechless, Sasuke just sat there with his mouth agape while bright emeralds blinked in anticipation.

"..." Sasuke stiffened at the feeling of Sakura's attention. Diverting his eyes away, he asked, "Sakura. Why are you interested in my mother all of a sudden?"

"Uh … um … well." Searching for an excuse, she stuttered, "Hinata-chan told me a little about her. She sounded to be very sweet and gentle. I just want to know more about her..." _From you._

"I assumed Hinata told you the reason she passed away too, right?" Tight, his throat felt constricted. In the back of his mind, Sasuke couldn't keep his memories away. "That she was killed by a car accident?"

Her pink head made another silent motion of agreement. '_But it didn't seem right. Talking to Mikoto. It didn't feel like she died because of an accident.'_ Sakura looked closely at his disorientation as if he was having an internal mind battling. Was there something troubling his mind?

"Sasuke-kun." Small hand reached out. Biting her lips, Sakura face softened with guilt. At that moment, she had caused Sasuke pain, the greatest pain a simple human could suffer.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Head hung, he couldn't meet her eyes. "I can't. Not today." His voice lowered.

"I understand..." She reached his hand, a simple touch to comfort his distress. '_You really love her don't you Sasuke-kun.' _Her heart clenched at the sight of Sasuke melancholy state from the thought of his mother. She felt guilty since she knew of a way for them to meet. Allowing this child to have a reunion with his passed away mother, but a promise was a promise. If it wasn't because Mikoto had to return before she was caught and knowing it would be a while until next time she could sneak down again, Sakura wouldn't trouble Sasuke. She wanted to know more. However seeing him like this...She couldn't bring herself to push on the subject.

[...]

"Sakura…" He quietly called to her. "Do you think my mother is an Angel?"

"!" Her body jumped slightly. Standing behind the kitchen counter, Sakura sweated lightly from nervousness. '_Does he know … Does he know … he can't be that smart … can he?' _Swallowed hard, Sakura gave him an answer that would rest his mind. "Of course she would. Judging from how kind and caring she is. Then again. She could be reincarnated by now and be a child of a very loving family."

"Ah. I figure so. But the thought of her still being around me. Watching." His eyes softened. "I can feel it." Seeing that she was done with cleaning, Sasuke stood up and pulled the girl along with him. "It's really late now. Let's go." Suddenly he felt the tiny hand gave out a slight cringe. _'I forgot.' _Recoiling this arm, he silently led the girl toward her room, not daring to make contact with her.

Too entranced with thoughts about Mikoto, Sakura was inattentive toward Sasuke's action. Mindlessly, she followed him to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Sakura. You go ahead and rest. I'll just turn off the light out there."

"!" '_We're not …' _Emerald widened as the broad back retreated away. Further from her. '… _Sleeping together?'_

[…]

The light of the Uchiha complex had dimmed. Air breezed by smoothly from the help of the open window, fluttering the soft thin layers of the curtain.

Door click closed.

"Hn." A man groggily walked to his bed. Lying down on the soft mattress, he felt lonesome from the vast emptiness beside him. It wasn't the same. However, it would be uncontrollable of what would happen if _she_ was beside him on this bed.

He forbade such event to happen again. No matter how angelic her heart was. No matter how much she had forgiven him. He can still feel that distance repelled. His mind and conscience would not allow it. He could not forgive himself.

But it felt strange without her warmth, her softness touch, her scent that still lingered on his bed, imprinted in his mind. Tonight might not pass easily. Sleep seemed to be delayed from him.

From the other wall, another fallen body wasn't getting any visit from sleep either.

Resting on the bed that was freshly cleaned and newly covered, the girl made no attempt in finding sleep.

Feeling cold from the size of the room and the unfilled space beside her, missing the protective embrace, she could tell his mind was still disturbed from it. Sakura wasn't feeling sure as much. But she knew, from the bottom of her heart, she understood how his mind was after the event, when everything had finally calmed down. She comprehended how it had turned out the way it did. It wasn't something that can be controlled.

But guessing from his actions earlier, his lack of touch and closeness, she felt he was weighting everything on him and wouldn't let it slip from his mind. He wouldn't live it down.

'_This will be long night.' _Both weary minds cried out the same thought. As the clock ticking its sound with the time passing by, the stars skid over the clear sky. Two restless bodies tossed and turned.

o-o-o-o-o

Huff Huff Huff.

As the first morning dew formed, Sasuke was already half way through his running session. Passing the park, the usual place he extremely annoyed of but today there was something different.

The air seemed fresher. Everything was calming and serene.

[…]

Chop. Chop. Chop.

Carrot was cut. Noodles were boiled. Shrimps seasoned. A cheery Angel occupied the kitchen, dashing through the morning tasks. Ear perked at the sound of door opened and closed. She knew exactly who had returned.

"Morning! Sasuke-kun!" Running out, her hand held a pan of omelet.

"Hn." He greeted the little pink blob frolic around in her light green dress and the pink apron.

"Breakfast is ready. You woke up really early didn't you? I couldn't find you at all." She set the appetizing meal in front of the seated man.

Pouring a freshly brew cup of coffee, Sakura settled herself in her usual seat.

"Did you sleep well last night?" This was a version of her fail attempt to make a morning conversation with him.

"Yes." '_No.' _Continued to munch on his food.

"Ah. Same as I." Sakura lowered her eyelid a bit at his response. '_I guess it doesn't make a different to you.'_

The two deceiving souls carried on their meal.

[…]

Cut. Cut. Cut.

Sakura was slicing up the sushi rolls she made for his bento box when Sasuke showed up from the bathroom. Walking out as he fixed his dark tie over the light blue shirt, his arm propping the black jacket.

She looked up from the cutting board. "Sasuke-kun. Do you like a lot of gin…Ack."

"!"

The knife was dropped on the marble surface with a K-lang. Sakura held her bleeding finger tight. In a split of a second, Sasuke was by her side to hold her hand and rush it to the sink.

"Keep it there." He calmly instructed then turned around to the medicine cabinet to pull out the safety-kit.

"Wah." She winced at the pain from piercing cut. "I guess I'm a little out of it today. Heh Heh …"

"Hn." Ignoring her gibberish, he cleaned her wound attentively.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

That was the beating of her little heart.

Thump thump thump.

Being so close to Sasuke's face as he leaned in, his breathing brushed against hers. Emeralds blinked, focused its gaze on his handsome feature.

She had been missing this warmth, this tendering touch, this attention.

Thumpthumpthump

Her heart raced quicker as her gaze fixed on his lips.

Thumpthumpthumpthump

'_What is this?' _Sakura mind was in daze. Unsure if it was the lack of sleep from the previous night. But right then. Her body flushed. Was she getting sick? No. She was fine a moment ago. What was this feeling stirring at the pit of her stomach? It was churning uncomfortably.

"There." Sealing the bandage over her wound, Sakura was deeply staggered when Sasuke let go of her hand to stand up, surprised by his action. Normally, judging by his usual self, Sakura was sure his perverted mind wouldn't waste a second to do something mischievous to her. But today, it was as if he couldn't waste a chance to get away; waking up earlier, keeping a distance from her, sleeping in separate rooms.

"T-thank you." Recoiling her hand as she look after him while he was cleaning up and washed his hand, wetting his palm to run it through his locks. Wasn't that sight suggestive? Seeing him running his fingers through his soft bang, small droplets of water trailed down his jaw.

"You need to be more attentive Sakura. Keep getting yourself hurt like this."

"Ah. No, I'm fine." Returning her task of setting up his bento box, tightly, she tied the box with a velvet protective cloth.

"Are you sure?" Walking behind the girl and settling his hand on her head, patting it.

"Y-yes." Blush.

"Hn." Walking back to the opposite side, Sasuke put on his jacket. "I'm leaving now."

"Here's your bento box Sasuke-kun." She quickly took the box to him.

Hand reaching out, talking the box, Sasuke leaned down to put on his shoe. Raven head was too occupied to notice what his Angel have up her sleeve.

'_Should I? Should I? Should I?' _Mind struggling at the decision in her mind, she panicked. _'Gah here goes nothing.' _

She leaned in.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiss.

"!" Sasuke was once again jolted upright in standing position.

Obsidian widened. His face was red and steam could be felt from his ear. Luckily, Sakura kept her head down. The girl did not see his blushing face.

"G-good day-y. Sa-sasuke-kun." She mumbled as her finger poking each other. Her skin was also flushed the color of red.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the girl. He was shocked by her simple kiss on the cheek.

"H-hn." He couldn't find any word to respond. Abruptly opened the door, he walked out.

Click.

The door was closed.

[…]

From inside the elevator, Sasuke leaned against the metal surface. Hand quickly loosened his tie and collar. His throat was dry.

Man did he want to do things with her. _To her_.

A lot of things.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Goood Morning! Everyone !"

Naruto's voice rang the whole office awake. He was surely livelier today after a whole night of…

"Morning Naru-kun." The general ladies of the office gave him a hearty welcome.

"Good morning. Good morning. Good morning." It was as if Naruto was like a little girl carrying a flower basket running around throwing petals everywhere.

Then a familiar spike head walked in.

"Good morning. Good morning. Good-" Seeing Sasuke, everyone stopped. Seriousness plastered their face.

Bowing. "Good morning. Uchiha-san." They recited at the same time.

"Morning Teme."

Naruto retreated to a side, while his hand holding his flower basket protectively. Scared, the Uchiha might mar it with his beastly figured.

But.

"Hn. Good morning."

A great big shock, jaws dropped, _"Woa."_ Every pair of eyes widened as Sasuke calmly walked through the main staff section to his room. They shivered as he calmly walked by.

After his door closed, whispers started again.

"Woa. Is that halo surrounding him?"

"I saw a smile … I swear I saw a smile."

"Oh. Guys get ready. We might have a new boss one of these days."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you know? When a person who is all strict and evil. All of a sudden turned nice and good. And then having one of those spasms." Hand motioned to her head, indicating brain seizure. "Sudden struck. _Dead._" She said in a low tone.

"Oh. Come on it's his girlfriend."

On the side, Naruto looked at his door. Smile. '_I guess Hina is right. It's their problem to solve.'_

[…]

"Here you go Uchiha-san. These are the files, sorted out from yesterday." Taki calmly settled the proposals in front of him.

"Hn." Obsidian wasted no time to start reading.

"Ah. How were the phones? I figure Miss Sakura would love the color."

'_Hn. I forgot to give it to her.'_"Hn. They are nice. Thank you. What is on the schedule today?"

"Oh!" Still not used to the appreciative thanks. "Um…" Checking his PDA, "Your morning time frame is clear. There will be a meeting after lunch at one thirty with the Sound Company's representative. And that is it for today. A simple day." He placed the object back in his jacket pocket.

"Hn." Tapping his pen, he instructed, "Get those documents ready. If there are any slips up, we are not to let them to have the upper hand. It'll be a brief meeting."

"Yes." Taki bowed before retreating out.

[…]

"Mr. Kabuto."

"…"

"We will be arriving in Konoha Japan by noon. Please rest."

"I would if you didn't disturb me." A young man with an intelligent face, wearing round frame glasses replied in irritation. His hair was the color of light cool gray.

'_Hmp. I see no point in Uncle sending me here. Negotiating over a trivial matter with a brat.'_

o-o-o-o-o

Male #1- "Cha! I'm beat. Is it lunch time yet?"

Male #2- "Keep typing. There's exactly twelve minutes before you can be let out."

Male #1- "Damn. I feel like I'm in jail. Waiting everyday for that recess time."

Male #3- "Haahaa… Funny, at least you don't come home facing a woman who you've claimed wife."

Male #2- "Ouch."

Male #3- "Here's an advice to you single men. Get a girlfriend keep it that way. Don't take another step."

Male #1- "Oh come on. You sound like you're the only married one here."

Male #3– "Well. I'm the only one here with the monstrous wife."

Male #4- "Speaking of that I can't believe Uchiha-san joined our team of non-single man. A finally knocked himself with a girlfriend."

Male #1- "I bet he didn't get any the night before. That why he was all pricky. Heh Heh Heh."

Male #2- "Man. He's so lucky to find such a beau. Where has all the good looking girls disappear?"

Male #3- "I bet last night wa…

SLAM!

"Hey. Stop yapping."

Every head turned at the slamming sound including the high-pitched voice of Ami.

"Hmp." She resumed her journey toward copy room.

Male #3- "What's up with her?"

#5- "Her dream of being Mrs. Uchiha is shattered. I was there at the party. She practically almost torn off the table's cloth by the sight of those two walking in."

The rest – "REALLY?"

Whisper whisper whisper.

And who said men weren't chit chatter.

o-o-o-o-o

Yawned!

Sakura stretched her arms high, feeling tired from the laundry duty.

Leaning back on her hand, she looked contently at the fluttering white sheets.

"Wah. Such a beautiful afternoon sun!"

Hand placed over to shadow her eyes as she looked up.

'_I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing? Is he eating lunch right now? Hmp. He better be.'_

Another yawn emitted from the girl.

"Haaay… I guess a quick nap wouldn't hurt." Finally, she felt the sleep returning to her restless body. Sakura stood up to walk toward the soft sofas. Outstretching her limps to lay on it, her mind dozed off to dreamland.

o-o-o-o-o

Female #1- "Kyyaa. Isn't that Kabuto? Omg!"

Female #2- " Damn. He's better looking than on the magazine cover." She flashed a few magazines around.

Female #3- "I thought you're saving yourself for Sasuke-sama."

Female #2- "I was. But he got a girlfriend now. Who knows how long that'll last? I need to nurture this new love. Kabuto. Thirty-four. Single. Harvard graduate. Next to Sasuke-sama. He's the best male specimen."

Female #1 and 3 -"Cheh." They both gave the love struck female coworker a slap in the back.

"Hmp. Please. You're not even that worth it to be carrying his shoe. Let along getting notice by him."

Female #2- "Ah! Ami." She was flabbergasted by her comment. "You're not different than any of us. Hmp. Sasuke doesn't even want you to carry his shoes."

Ami was fuming. "I don't have time to talk with the lowly standard like you."

Clap. Clap. Clap. The loud claps of Tsunade caught all the concentration of the room to return to her.

"Attention. Everyone. I bet you people have had your lunch. And ready to work now." Tsunade announced. "Natalie. Sumi. Candie. I need you three to prepare last month marketing summary." She instructed. "Yesterday proposals, even though they were done ahead of time and that's a good thing. But I guess we still need to work more on the research part. Stop working on the one in the far time span." She continued as Shizune returned the past documents.

"Oh come on." Someone groaned out in frustration. "I am all spent from finishing it."

"Hey. You're not the only one."

Snapping her finger, she snapped, "Hey Hey. Act professional now. Sasuke is having a meeting with Sound Enterprise right now. Don't make us lose our face from your childish act." She pointed the direction of the meeting room. "Anyone has seen the blond brat?"

"Oh he's out for meeting in Tokyo. He won't be back until Thursday." Shizune returned to her side.

"Eh? Already? I thought he won't leave until six today?"

"He said something about enjoying and sightseeing." Shizune tapped her chin.

"The helz. What sightseeing? He has been there numerous times. The only sight he wants to see are the women flaunting around. Hmp. That brat. Using company time." She scoffed as her sleeve rolled up.

"OH. Calmed down Tsunade. You're no different. When you're using this time to go…"

"I need all the time I can get. I'm turning old."

"Looking for a mate isn't in a bar or a club house."

"Cheh. You said look for ones with common interest. They like men and booze. I like men and booze. Good enough." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I also said looks for a full Male. Not the half ones."

The two women continued their ranting.

As to the behind the wall of the meeting room, it was an exceptionally different atmosphere.

[…]

Clock was ticking its way til four, fingers tapped an annoying rhythm on the glass surface. Obsidian glanced from behind the document paper at the overly arrogant man leisurely leaning back on his chair opposite of him.

Rustle. The papers were placed back down.

"Hn." Keeping his eyes closed. Annoyance of the tapping sound was visible on his expression

Tap. "So…" Tap. "I believe" Tap Tap. "Our plans are back on track?" Tap.

"Yes. From the CEO's suggestion." He needed to inform them that it wasn't their remarkable plan that got them through. If it wasn't for his father, they would not have this chance to be talking to him. Standing up, Sasuke made a formal business gesture of putting out his hand.

Taking it, Kabuto face was slightly shrewd from Sasuke's comment. "It's pleasure meeting you. _Again_."

"Yes." Sasuke continued to keep his face blank.

[…]

Ding.

Kabuto along with his assistants walked in to the metal cubicle.

"Mr. Kabuto. About the…"

"I don't want to hear about it." He put up his hand.

The assistant retreated from seeing his boss's displeasing attitude.

'_Damn. You Uchiha. Disrespecting us. I will show you.'_

o-o-o-o-o

Flutter. Flutter.

Red painted on the white sheets as the evening sun hued its flushing color across the sky.

An Angel, soothingly lullaby by the wafting wind. Gentle air brushed against her skin.

Click. The door was quietly opened and closed. Sound of shoes being placed on the rack. A suitcase was settled at the end of the sofa. Calloused hand was running its fingers on the rim of the chair.

Obsidian eyes gazed at the plump flesh on the sofa just laying there, looking vulnerable like an easy prey.

Hand hovered over her face, wanting to touch her flushing cheeks. She adorned a pleasant smile as if she was dreaming a beautiful dream. And he was sure. He was no part of it. He couldn't be. Not when she was smiling sweetly like that.

Eyes stayed transfix on her, hungrily scanning, from the parted lips, to the dip of her neck, down to the bare shoulder from the loosening of her dress strap skidding down her shoulder. '_She moves too much.' _Knowing well from her sleep habit.

Her chest were teasing him, the exposing flesh were prodding out as she heave a relaxing breathe.

'_Damn.'_

Then there were those legs. Long. Lean. Slender. Soft to his touch. He would never get tired of them. Oh how much he wanted those hugging his side again.

Stir.

"Sasuke-kun." A soft voice mumbled.

"!" His eyes returned to her face, deeply focused on her lips. '_Is she awake?'_

'_No.'_

"Sasuke-kun." There it went again. His name, it had rolled out from the tip of her delicious tongue.

Unconsciously, he slowly leaned down. Arm supporting his upper body from the sofa backside. The other hand was reaching out to her face.

Slowly.

Closing in.

A little bit more.

"Mmm…"

"!" He quickly retreated as emerald reveal itself.

"Oh. You're home." She quickly sat up from her position. Seeing Sasuke standing by looking down at her with frantic in his eyes as if he did something wrong.

Too focus in searching for an answer from his orbs. Sakura did not notice how her dress strap had slid down to reveal her pink bra, until a pair of manly hand reached out. "Huh?" She looked down. "Eeep!" Trying to cover but the pair of hand already settled itself on her straps. She tightly closed her eyes, waiting for his next move.

But.

"Get a blanket or close the door next time. You'll get sick sleeping like this." Her straps were securely placed back over her shoulders.

Sakura was in more shock when she felt him recoiled his hand. Walking around the sofa to pick up his suitcase then walked to his office.

"Call me out when you are done with dinner." Then he disappeared behind the door.

[…]

'_Fuck.'_

Hand ridding himself off the tie, unbuttoned his collar. His chest was constricted from the earlier sight.

Seeing her, just as he left, the way her orbs were widened. Face plastered with a baffle expression.

'_Damn.'_

Hand madly rustled his bang. He agonized over how tight his trouser was at that moment. It was truly painful.

'_I'm sorry Sakura." _He didn't mean to scare her.

[...]

For the rest of the day, Sasuke was in distressed trying his best to avoid contact with the pink blob.

Seeing her sitting far away from him on the sofa chair as they tried to enjoy a simple quiet time of entertainment before ending the day, Sasuke can't help but staying in his spot, not making any move pulling her closer or getting near.

Suddenly, Sakura abruptly stood.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

As she walked, half-stomped away, in her mind, she screamed, '_Idiot Sasuke-kun.' _The door to her room was closed.

Sigh.

Giving up, Sasuke really wanted to knock his head on the table, make himself bleed then passed out. He couldn't take the tension anymore. Damn it... Sasuke cursed himself for the current turn of event.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun."

Moans filled his senses.

Steams smoked up the air. It heated around him.

"hmm…mmh… Sa-hah…"

Slowly obsidians opened his eyes to an awestruck sight.

Sakura.

His pure, dear Sakura.

Topless, nude. Sitting above him, clenching his sides with her thighs, rubbing her core, she slid back and ford on on his abdomen.

Slick. Slick.

That sound, that malice sound...

Rub Rub.

"Sasuke-kun."

He was unmoving from his position.

Limbs tied by invisible constraint prevented him from touching her.

"Uhh… harr… Do you like this?"

Rub rub rub.

His mouth parted. Hard, it was hard to utter a word. A reply.

A fucking _'Yes. Yes!'_ He loved it.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you hate me? Why haven't you touched me?" His mind was knocked out as the girl on top of him was shyly covering her chest.

'_Is it me or her breasts are bigger? Fuck!'_

His eyes were hungry, mouth parted to breathe a jagged breathed.

Tongue struggling to answer her. '_No. It's not that.'_

"Sasuke-kun." She leaned down, chafing her chest on his. God he missed seeing her like that. "Why haven't you kissed me?"

That was right. He hadn't. Not even when he soiled her.

Their lips never made contact.

"Have you grown tired of me?" Her tiny nose brushed, digging in to his neck.

'_S-shit. Shit. Shit. Her hand.'_

"Perhaps this might change your mind." Slowly, her digits fondled his package.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the sensation. His pupils rolled backward. His back arched forward. Madly he was pulling against that indistinguishable confinement.

"Hm… I wonder …" Lick. "… am I doing it right?" Lick.

Stupidly his head nodded, as his eyes were tightly closed, unable to control his mind. He would surely lose all control it if he glanced down, seeing what the girl was up to.

He could 'feel' it.

She, between his legs. Small hands, lean fingers caressing him. Her mouth breathing against his throbbing cock.

Lick.

That sound.

'_Har… I can't take it.'_

His body shook.

Lick.

What was this feeling?

Lick Lick Lick. That sound quickened.

[…]

"GAH!" His eyes snapped open.

.

.

.

.

.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha had his wet dream.

'_Fuck.' _He looked down.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

-"Are you awake yet? Sasuke-kun?" –

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

"h...ah…" Struggling his best to utter a response, but no prevail.

The doorknob slowly opened. Quickly he made a bulk of comforter sheet over his obvious arousal.

Flopping back down on her bed, he thought the girl would just walk out if she saw he was still asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"_Sakuke-kun…har…"_

_The image of the girl heaved her nude body in front of him._

"Wake up. You're going to be late for work. You didn't wake up for jogging?"

Her voice was closer. His body stiffened at the feel of the bed moving.

'_Don't Sakura. Don't get any nearer.'_

"Are you sick? You're sweating." Her fingertip touched his forehead.

"_Why haven't you touched me?"_

Grab.

"!" Sakura was shocked as she was being flipped around, trapped under the frustrated man. "Hah!" Her breathe was hitched at the feeling of a certain familiar jabbing object poking against her.

"…" Unbearably looking down, his eyes drowned in the glistering green. Sakura was truly beautiful. Her signature pink tresses were everywhere, covering his pillow. It framed her plumped face marvelously.

"Sasuke-kun." Her mouth parted to call out his name.

"_Why haven't you kissed me?"_

Those words plagued his mind as his gazed locked on her parted lips. Pink and luscious. Just for him.

Sakura, patiently waiting for his action, closed her eyes.

But.

_Chu. _His alluring lips made contact with her forehead. Disappointment covered her expression as she felt the lost of weight on her body.

"You should have waked me up earlier." He lied. Getting out of his bed, Sasuke made his way to the private bathroom.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, '_Sasuke-kun.' _Emeralds saddened as she sat up from his bed. Hand moved across the warm mattress, this bed. Lying back down, she was in trance by the scent left by him.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

'_Why.'_

'_Are you so distance now.'_

Running her fingers, smoothing out the wrinkles of the comforter...she discovered.

"?" '_Wet?'_

[…]

Then it had been like that. Sasuke had being playing the game of chase with the girl.

"Here is your bento box, Sasuke-kun"

He took it.

"Have a nice day." She leaned in.

Kiss.

He ran away.

[…]

"Welcome Home!" She ran to his side, glomping him.

"Hn." He returned her hug with a slight grip on the shoulders. Then he was gone in his office.

[...]

"Good night."

"Night"

The doors to their rooms were closed.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ahhhhh…" Sakura with her back slouched. Head on the cold surface, she gave out a long sigh.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Ino, in a purple apron, was holding a big bowl. Hand squirreled a big chunk of mixed eggs and flour.

"Hayyy…" She let out another long sigh.

"Are you alright?" Ino settled the bowl on the counter to sit next to the girl. "You seem out of it Sakura?"

"Ino."

"Hm?" She leaned in closely to listen to her mumbling words.

"Nevermind." Sakura refused to ask the question.

"Hm. Let me guess. It's something had to do with Uchiha huh?" Sakura flinched. "I knew it." Wiping her hand cleaned, Ino took a nearby pitcher of ice tea and poured them both glasses of refreshments. "Now tell me. Keeping it inside. Won't do you good for the health."

Hand fidgeting her pink apron, she hesitated, "Um… I don't know… Sasuke-kun has been strange lately."

"Ah." Ino nodded her head knowing.

"Before he was…" blushing, she tried to find the right word.

"Don't worry I know." Ino tapped the girl head lightly. "Hm. Did something happen between you two?"

Sakura jumped again at the remembrance of the other night.

Leaning in to retelling the story, she left out the gruesome detail and the event before that. Just a clean version of how Sasuke almost forced her on the bed, almost. Ino's eyes widened as the story went on.

[…]

"I see. Aw. Sakura. You're too cute. That's why. If it was any other man, they would have taken the situation. *Chuckling* I can't believe Uchiha actually manage to stop himself." Clearly, Ino didn't get the 'rape' scene.

"Hm. And he's been acting strange since."

"Oh. Although he can be a dick, I bet he's just treasuring you. Seeing how you didn't want it. He wouldn't dare to make you feel uncomfortable. Maybe you guys need some time to talk it out." Ino poured out her honest thought.

"But…" '_We haven't talked much. It was less than usual.'_

"Ah how about this, let's go out tonight. Me and Shika-kun. You and Uchiha. I heard the blonde idiot is coming back from out of town business trip so I think it's better if we let Hinata have her alone time with him. Huh Huh? What do you think" She nudged the girl.

"I-I…" She was having second thought.

"Oh come on. Call him. Use that cell phone. Call him."

Small hand reached into her pocket to pull out the pink cell phone.

_"Here."_

_"?"_

_"It's for you. Have it with you all the time."_

_"Ah. It's so cute. Thank you!"_

_"Hn. I already added the meddling numbers in there. You can call those girls anytime."_

_"Ah."_

_"Just don't let it get out of your sight. You have to remember to call me if anything happen."_

_"Y-yes."_

Eye shimmered. '_He does care for me.'_ Thumb dialed the call.

Ring Ring…

-"What is it Sakura?"-

Thump Thump Thump

Her heart raced just by hearing his voice.

"Ah…Sasuke-kun."

o-o-o

Calming light, elegant music seeped through the wall. Guests were peacefully enjoying each other company.

"This wine bar is the best location huh? Shika-kun. You're so naughty getting this room all by our self."

"Ino. Are you here to help Sakura and Uchiha. Or …" Feeling his girlfriend's hand on his chest.

"One stone kill two birds. Great isn't it." She continued to graze her lip on his shoulder, pressing her chest on his back.

"Where is that little pink girl?"

"Chu… Down there sitting by the bar area, don't worry. I have clear sight of her. I already slip a couple digits to the waiters. They'll keep a look out." Kiss. "Let's just relax as we wait for that Uchiha."

"Ah." Shika calmly settled back, listened to his girlfriend and relaxed.

[…]

Sakura was a nervous wreck sitting alone among the strangers. Surely, this place looked safe and sophisticate. Hand fidgeted her dress. She wondered where Ino and Shikamaru had gone to.

Anxious chilled her spine, as sweat formed on her bare back. Exposed from the choice of dress Ino had picked out.

With her hair in a messy bun, a few strands fell loosely on her back. The dress flowed beautifully to accentuate every curve of her body.

Eyes were all on her. They were staring at the mysterious beauty sitting alone at the bar.

[…]

"Hey beautiful."

Shock! The stranger's voice caused the pinkette to turn around abruptly. She bumped into his elbow and caused the wine glass in his hand to spill.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." Sakura frantically apologized to the man beside her. He was drenched with the alcoholic beverage.

"Hmp. That's alright beautiful." He leered at the girl. "I'll let it pass. If…" Motioned the bartender to prepare another glass, "If you finish this," he settled the glass in front of the girl.

"Oh. No I can't. I'm sorry."

"Hmp. Don't kid with me. If you didn't come here for this. Why were you sitting there all this time… Unless." He leaned in closer.

"No!" Sakura pushed the man out. Malice eyes glanced a warning around at the laughing faces as he stumbled backward, trying to save his face.

_-"Shika-kun. Should we go down? Sakura is in trouble."—_

_-"Don't. Look."—Their eyes noticed the sight of a familiar chicken butt hair._

"Then finish it." He grabbed the glass again, tapping it hard on the surface.

_-"Did you see that?"-_

_-"Hm. Yea. But he didn't."—_

"Huh. Come on sweetie. It's just a glas-!"

"Hn." A calloused hand reached out to grab the glass then chugged it down.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her prince was to the rescue.

Tack. Settling the glass back down on the surface, Sasuke reached in his jacket to take out his wallet and a wad of cash. A flick of his wrist, "Get out of my sight."

The man hurriedly grabbed the money and dashed out. Laughter poured as he stumbled.

_-"Ah."-_

_-"Hm."-_

Both Ino and Shika shivered by the famous stare of the Uchiha Ice King looking at them in the crowd as he tugged the girl with him up the circular staircase.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." She trying her best to keep up with his pace, feeling pain from his hard grip.

"Sakura. What's the meaning of this? Why were you out there alone? And …" '_In that dress.' _He was trying hard not to take another look at the girl. '_Fuck that Ino for picking such a dress.'_

Slam.

The door to the private room was opened.

"Hey hey hey … Uchiha. You're supposed to be down there enjoying your time with Sakura." Ino nervously tried to explain.

"Hm." Shika just sat on the side with his arms and legs outstretched.

"Ino. What are you trying to do?"

"Hey. Be appreciative. I was only trying to help Sakura-chan. What's with you lately? Being a boyfriend like you is the worst. Do you know how Sakura-chan is feeling right now?"

Squinting his eyes at the loud mouth blond. He looked down at the blushing girl behind him.

"Sakura."

"Um…" She was trying to hide behind him. Head lowered.

"Oh come on Sakura. Tell him." Ino was a little annoyed.

"Uh…" Small hand clutched his shirt. Her eyes was diverting to the side. Finding some courage, "Did I...Did I do something wrong? "

Obsidian eyes widened as he looked down at the girl.

"I feel hurt every time you withdrew your hand from me. It's as if you don't want to be near me."

"Sakura. No." His ears found it hard to believe what he was hearing. Leaning down, his hands held her small frame.

"Then what is it? Why are running away from me? It's sad not being able to be wakening up, seeing you beside me." She said in a low tone, implied only for Sasuke to hear.

From the back of the room, Shikamaru had to hold down his meddling girlfriend from interrupting the couple's moment. She was trying to get closer, peeping her ear to get a chance to snoop on their quiet conversation.

"I missed you. A lot. Even though you are near and I get to see you every day. But it's not the same. Sasuke. I missed it all. Your hug. Your touch. Hic. Even … even … your kiss." Her face was as red as a ripe tomato at the end of her confession. She couldn't believe what she just said. Where did all those words came from?

Sasuke felt he was floating, his innocent Angel...

"Hey you two."

Both said bodies jumped at the voice of Shikamaru, interrupting their session.

"You're letting the cold air out. Get in or go home. Close the door after you." He said from behind his girlfriend.

"Hey. Shika-kun! Don't…" Ino tried to turn around to warn her boy. He was being a bit rude but the raven man was thinking the same thought.

"Hn. Good night," and they were out.

When the door was closed, Ino remembered, "Uh… Shika. He doesn't know… about …"

"Hm. They'll know in time." Smirking at the premonition of what was coming their way, soon to happen.

o-o-o-o-o

"I'll be back with your order." The high-class waiter turned around with the menus.

"Sasuke-kun. We didn't have to come here."

"Hn. Ever since you're here. I haven't taken you out on a decent date." He reached out his hand to take hers across the table, massaging it.

The word _date _made the girl blushed an episode of crimson red.

To be in an elegant restaurant, it was every girl's dream come true to share a romantic night with the heart throbbing Uchiha.

_-'Oh my, is that the second heir of the Uchiha family.'—_

_-'That must be his girlfriend.'—_

_-'What kind of hair is that.'-_

_-'Look at the two. How lovely'—_

_-'Hmp. Ten grand. It'll end next week.—_

"Sir. Here is the 'Chteau Mouton Rothschild Pauillac 1986' "

"We're didn't order it." One of the things he feared was Sakura near anything alcoholic. He sensed the girl pouting from his tone.

"Oh this was a gift from the gentlemen sitting in the other table." The waiter politely indicated toward the table from across the room.

Turning around, his eyes settled on the familiar face of…

"Kabuto." From afar, meeting eyesight, Kabuto raised his glass in greeting.

"Who is that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nodded her head to the gentleman who had 'kindly' sent them a gift.

Sasuke turned back to his meal. "Just a business contractor."

"Ah."

Suddenly, "Do you not like the Wine? Uchiha. I'm pretty sure I've heard a lot of thing from my Uncle that you are a wine lover." With sophistication, he walked over to the couple's table with a girl in his arm.

"Hn. It's a pity. I'm afraid I have to set aside that taste of mine tonight." His face was blank. Paying no need of turning around nor standing up to greet the man.

"Uchiha. You're wasting a perfect wine bottle. But I guess it's give and take." His dark eye grazed the girl in the seat behind his gray bang.

"Hn." Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Well. You have a good night Uchiha. I wouldn't want to disrupt your moment. Enjoy it." Kabuto gauntly walked away with a giggling girl in his arm.

To the unknown couple returning to their appetizing meal, a pair of dark eyes returned his gaze on them.

[…]

"Wah. Such a sight!" Sakura giggly ran out of the parked car.

"Hn." Slowly getting out, Sasuke stayed leaning against the side of his car, feeling heat rushing through him. '_What's going on? My body feels weird. Hn. Must be that raw oyster.' _

"Sasuke-kun, come here. Look. And I thought the sight at your office was spectacular but this is beyond it." Sakura pointed to the view in front her from their location on top of the mountain.

"Yea." He slowly made his way to her.

Sakura, noticing the strangeness in the way he walked, wondered even more when she felt the heaviness as he rested his head on hers. "Are you alright Sasuke-kun? You look flushed." She touched his hand.

"Hn."

"Let's go home now." She turned around in his arms.

"Ah. Let's. But before that…" Kiss. He slyly pulled her in for a kiss. Finally, just the perfect thing to end their special 'date'. Just perfect.

"Mhmm…"

It was wet and hard. A French kiss it was.

Emotions pouring as their tongues were battling.

And Sakura was breathless. "Mmm … Sa … mmh … ke … un ..."

"Shh … Don't say anything …" Calloused hands cupped her face. Head leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Damn. He had been missing this, this taste, this scent. The feeling was fogging his conscious, overwhelming his senses. His mind was ogling at her touch. Lean fingers ran up his hard abdomen.

The two heatedly attached to each other. They couldn't get enough. Kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Propping her against him as he stood, his hands ran down her bare back, running it up and down her soft skin.

Chu.

"Sakura. You're beautiful." Holding the girl up, placing her on the hood of his car. Spreading her knees, he settled his hip in between. Moving his lips, he showered her skin with kisses, from her jaw, to the nape of her neck, nipping the dip of her collarbone.

"Uhh... Sasuke-kun... Don't ... bite." Thrusting her chest forward, although denying, she loved that feeling he created. That mind numbing friction as he moved his crotch against her core.

Rub Rub Rub

She swung her arms around his shoulders. Hugging him as she was being bobbed upward. Her lung gave out a jagged string of short breathes. Moaning as the pleasurable feeling building up inside.

"mmh." He actually loved this dress now. Without taking it off, Sasuke slid his hand in the side of her dress, fondling her covered breast, skin tight bra.

'_Soft.'_

His body was boiling with heat. It was strange. But who cared. It must be because of this Angel.

"!?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura startled as she felt the man lost his balance. "Are you alright?" Her arm held out to support him. "Let's rest."

"Ugh… I'm fine." He relaxed against the hood of his car with the help of the girl.

"Sasuke-kun. You're sweating hard." Wiping her hand on his fore head, "Your skin in heating up."

"I'll be fine. Let's go home now." He pulled the girl to him.

"But."

"Let's go."

o-o-o

Rinng. Rinng.

"Can you pick it up for me Sakura? It's in my pocket." Sasuke groggily said as he leaned against the girl in the elevator on their way back up to their floor.

"Here." Sakura carefully placed the phone near his ear.

_-"Hey Uchiha."-_

"What?" His eyes squinted at the voice of Shikamaru.

_-"How are you feeling? It's been quite a while."-_

"The helz. What's going on?" Sasuke was mad knowing Shikamaru had the answer to his problem, very disturbing problem.

_-Sigh. "You. That drink. While you were being prince charming. That drink you drank earlier was spiked. Don't worry I got a hold of the guy earlier. He was in for a good session. It's nothing dangerous. It'll just be in your system for a few hours. I guess since you're still talking to me. It hasn't kicked in yet. But if I were you. I'll either tie myself or lock up in the room."-_

"What?"

_- "Uchiha. Don't act surprise. You should understand what I meant by spiking. That drink of yours was fuck up. And so is your body right now."-_

"Fucking shit." His frustration grunt caused the girl beside him to jump at his word choice.

Ding.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura worriedly asked the fallen man.

"I'm fine." He stood up to walk out of the elevator with the girl puzzling, trailing behind.

[…]

"Wait." She called out to the him whose pace quickened to his room. With a slam, the door of his bedroom was locked. "What's going on?" The girl was truly confused as she locked the front door then remove her heels.

Hastily, she walked down the hall.

Pound Pound Pound. "Sasuke-kun! Open up. What's wrong?" Hand struggled at the locked doorknob. "Let me in."

Pound Pound

-"Go away Sakura."- His voice sounded agonizing from behind the door.

"!" It was hard to make out his words. She didn't understand. They were fine earlier. But why… "Sasuke-kun. Open the door. Please." She feared for the man from his earlier state.

-"Stop it Sakura." –

"Why? Why are you doing this now?" On the verged of crying, she choked.

-"Damn it. I'm drugged. I can't control myself."—

"Drug?" Green eyes frantically wandered.

-"That drink was drugged. Now. Go to your room. Lock it."-

"Drink? That drink!?" Her mind running images of earlier incident.

"Sasuke. Please. Let's me look after you. Are you all right? How are you feeling now? Just let me see you!" Pulling on the doorknob, she was truly anxious, fearing for his health.

-"Sakura. Are you not listening to me? Do you even know what I'm drugged with?"-

"Let me call the hospital!"

-"Don't!"—

"Huh?"

-"It's useless."—

"Sasuke-kun."

-"Fucked. Ugh."-

"Please open the door!" She pounded on the door aimlessly. "Then let me see you. I want to help you. There must be a way that I can help you."

-Chuckling. "Sakura. You have no idea do you."—

[…]

From the opposite door, in the dark looming room, Sasuke was leaning against the door. Sitting on the floor, his jacket lay forgotten on the side. His shirt was partially unbuttoned to relieve the burning heat from his body. His throat was dry. And it didn't help much from talking to the girl. Skin flustered. It was sweaty and sticky. His head was pounding. And the throbbing sensation wasn't being easy on him.

'_Fuck. If it wasn't because of my physical condition. This would react a long time ago. Imagine Sakura drinking it. Urg.'_

Pound Pound Pound

Sakura on the other side wasn't feeling much better from the drugged man. Her chest was clenched from blaming herself because of Sasuke's condition. '_It was all because he was protecting me.'_

"Sasuke!" '_Please open the door.'_

-"Sakura. Didn't I tell to go to your room?" –

"No. I'm not going to leave you like that."

-"Go!"—

"Why are you chasing me away? Why can't you let me help you?"

-"You can't help me!" –

"How are you so sure that I can't!?"

-"Because I know!"—

And the caring requests turned into bickering.

"Sasuke-kun. I can. I can help you! I'll do anything for you."

-"…"-

Knock knock.

"Please. Don't do this. Don't lock yourself up. I can feel that you're in pain."

-"No. Sakura. Go. Go in to your room and lock it."-

"Why in world would I go into my room then lock it when I know you're in pain!"

-"Because I don't want to _hurt _you. Damn it. Sakura. Get this straight to your head. I'm a man." -

"!"

-"I am a fucking grown man. I'm not in _that _pain... so what kind of help do you think I need?"—

"…!"

-"Will you leave now?"—

"…"

Sakura quietly stood in front of his door.

"No!"

-"What?"—

"It's alright." She leaned closely against the door.

"It's fine. So. Please. Open this door." She whispered into the wooden surface. Knowing well he heard her every word.

"Please." She was now kneeling, begging him. "I can help you. Sasuke please. Don't put this pain on me too. It's painful knowing that you're hurting."

Her finger nails clawing the door.

"Please."

Click…

The door was unlocked.

Sakura eyes widened.

"_I'm sorry Sakura."_

"Don't say that." She whispered as the calloused hand pulled her inside, into his embrace.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: I gonna need to order more blood. Love your reviews. Here, everyone have a cookie to enjoy while you wait for the next chappie. lol. I've been doing my best to mix it up and rewriting scenes. I love the original but I didn't do a good job executing them. So, I hope you don't beat me up with 2x4s...ha.


	20. Protective Shield

**Chapter 20**

Beep.

A phone was placed back in its owner's pocket.

"Na-kun. Why did you tell him that? It was only some amateur physician's aphrodisiac. It wouldn't hurt much if he just forces himself to sleep or do something productive that would get his mind … unless …Gasp!" Her eyebrow rose at the sly man, sneaky sneaky.

"I'm only doing him a favor. Those two seemed to be troubled earlier." Smirking. Shikamaru hauntingly put his hand in his pocket. The other tightened around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh come on. You already did him a favor when you beat the light out of that freak. But saying that it was a drug. Then the need of tying…locking. Freaking him like that." Ino squinted her face and continued her paced with him through the night street of Konoha's downtown. "You're gonna put Sakura-chan in a tight situation."

"Huh? How so? Those two probably hitting off right now. I'm just helping to heighten the experience."

"Oh. You tactless head, they haven't done anything! She's still … " Shrugging his hand off her shoulder. Ino turned around looking at Shikamaru with a 'believe it' expression.

"Haahaa. That's a funny joke Hun." He let out a heartily laugh. "For them to live together? He probably jumps the girl a couple hundred of times a day already."

"No. Really." Pulling his collar down, she whispered to him. "He almost did. Sakura told me he almost, but surprisingly stopped in time. And that's why things got awkward from then for them." Ino released him, to face a disbelieve man. "Why in the world do you think I had to use my awesome match-making skill today?"

"I thought you just want to play around again in that private room." He cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing his woman too well.

"Well… Like I said. One stone hit two birds." She winked at him. "Oh…She probably going to freak out seeing him like that."

They resumed their stride under the calm night sky of the brightly lit busy traffic street.

"Gah. I just hope Uchiha have enough control to calm his urge. Oh poor Sakura-chan." Holding tight to Shikamaru's arm, she nagged all the way. Then, "Oh. I know!" She popped up an idea. "Let's call them again. I'll tell Sakura not to…" Whipping her cell out, but only to be stopped by a familiar manly hand. "Huh?" Blue eyes looked up.

"Let's not."

"…..ah?"

o-o-o-o-o

Click…

As the door slowly creep open, obsidian eyes cringed at the invading brightness from the hallway light. It shined through his shadows surrounding. Wrapping him in its warmth and pulled him away from the darkness.

Then there she was.

The Angel.

She kneeled there with her hands clutching her heart. Eyes shimmered from the tears readied to overflow. Green orbs widened at the sight of him. Her appearance glowed in front of his very eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura." That was what all he muttered to say as his hand reach out pulling her into him, into in his embrace.

"Don't say that." She forgave him from isolating her, not letting her ease his pain.

His skin heated as he felt her lips moved against his neck. It was hot, steaming hot. The temperature in the room tripled at her touch. "Har." Harshly, he breathed out as he kept his hold on her waist.

Sakura lay still against his loosely covered chest. Draping her arms around his neck, she hugged him frivolously. Hoping it would somehow ease his pain. Showering him with her chariness was the only way she knew.

"Sakura." Calling out her name as he rested his head on her slender shoulder, Sasuke struggled to keep his mind stable, forcing down his urge. "Why didn't you do as I said?"

Tiny fingers played with the neck hair, running her fingers up his scalp. "I can't. You dummy." Her head leaned on the side to touch his. "How I can leave you alone like this? Do you have any idea how I felt when you locked me out like that? It's painful to know you're hurting and it's because of me. It's more agonizing when I can't do anything to help you."

Keeping her hand to fondle with his hair, the other massaged his upper back.

Sasuke still couldn't believe it. It seemed to be like a dream for him. What did he do to _deserve_ her? He wasn't worth it. She was beyond his grasp. But there she was in his arms, melting into him.

Hands fisted as he held her back. His forehead cringed as images of what he could do—_wanted_ to do to her, dominated his mind. But he couldn't. Even when his body was crying out in pain, he wouldn't give in to his body's demanding pleasure.

'_It's alright.'_ Being able to hug her like this was enough.

He didn't need to undress her. Nor would he want to lavish her with his kisses. Tickling her sweet tongue with his was uncalled for. It wasn't necessary to caressing her soft mounds, flicking her rosy nipples. Feeling her, hearing her moan and scream his name, tasting her, rocking his body agai-'_fuck.'_

This was _definitely not_ helping. Not one bit.

[…]

Lying lazily between his bent knees, Sakura didn't know what else to do other than holding him tight. He seemed more calming now. Well that was what she thought. In truth, Sasuke was stiffened, unmoved from his spot. Afraid of any movements between them that would cause the devilish friction, forcing him to lose his control.

The two stayed there and used the door as their support to lean against their frame.

"Sasuke-kun." Feeling a bit flustered from the silent, strangeness stirring her body. "How are you feeling now?" Backing away, she cupped his face. His half-lids were looking at her. "!" Alarmed by his expression, she shook his shoulders."Sasuke-kun!"

Hardly a response came from the man.

"Oh…" Feeling mortified since she did not notice his condition earlier.

Sasuke was sweating hard. His cheek flustered red. Body emitted boiling temperature. All this time she thought it was her temperature that sweltered. It was worst than the time he got a fever.

"Please hang on." She cried out as she struggled to help him on the bed. '_So heavy.'_It was hard to drag him across the room. "Offp." Successfully, she dropped the heavy weight man on the bed. Sakura settled beside him to rest, catching her breath. Propping her arms straight up, Sakura stared down at the semi-unconscious man. His face was cringing at the disturbing sensation controlling his senses. The table seemed to turn this time.

The famous Uchiha was vulnerable under her disposal. Lying there helplessly, his arms flimsy by his sides and legs were hanging loosely off the bed. His shirt messily opened, letting the girl caught a skimpy sight of his hard, chisel chest.

"H-har …" Letting out a harsh breath, Sasuke stirred around trying to get comfortable.

Green emeralds moved her orbs to his face. She was transfixed to his parted lips, appeared to be mumbling in-cohesive words. Gulp. His chest heaved out as he swallowed hard. The Adam's apple of his neck move freakishly in attempt to moist his dried inner throat. Blink. She didn't take her eyes off of him. Seeing him like this was a completely new perspective.

"Urh…" Sasuke groaned as his hands moved to grip his shirt. He was pulling on the annoying tie that had been choking him. Faintly, he tugged it free and hoped to find a way to relinquish the burning heat. His body tingled at the feeling of a tiny hand rested on his forehead. Slowly he lifted the dreary eyelids to look at the face of an Angle hovering above his.

Pouting her mouth, her face puzzled.

Touch. "!" Sakura body jolted at the feeling of his hand weighting down her hand on his forehead.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." Struggling through each syllable, he brought her attention back to him. His other hand reached out to pull her down. Losing her balance, Sakura landed on his chest.

She didn't want to crush his lung so she tried to get away. "Oh!" But only to be kept still by the heavy arm over her back. "Sasuke-kun. You're really warm. Let me get you towel to cool down and some water."

"Don't." He gripped her hand, bringing it down to his cheek. "Stay." Each breath blew tauntingly into her ear, tickling her skin.

She was as flustered as he was. Blushed a crimson red, she moved her face to meet his. Their noses were touching. Lips almost…But the feel of his burning skin alarmed her.

"No. Really. I have to." Frantically pushing her way up, throwing his arms away. Sakura hurriedly get off the bed to skittle her way out. Sasuke was left on the bed, cursing his mind out. "I'll be right back."

Obsidian rather wished she stayed out there.

_'Damn it.'_If this continued, he wouldn't know how much he could hold. Just keeping her in his arms wasn't enough. It failed at fooling his hungry needs. But he didn't want it to be that way. Not when he was under the affect of this dreaded drug, they finally almost … Argh. It was so close. He could _feel _it.

Then _this _had to happen.

He didn't want to replay the deed he had regrettably done. His mind clenched tight from the disturbing images flashing his mind. Slowly getting up to pull his aching body further on the bed, he agonizingly bent over. His hands reached down to pull off his socks. Carelessly, he kicked it down on the rugged floor. Next was the buckle of his belt but…'_Hmm…'_ Smirking a devilish grin, he lay comfortably back on the bed with his head rested upon the fluffed pillow.

Waiting.

Maybe being like this … wasn't bad. His drugged mind had overtaken his mentality.

[…]

'_Ice. Ice. Ice.'_

Feminine hands swirled the ice into metal bowl.

'_Water. Water. Water.'_

Franticly, Sakura swing her hands around to let the water freed from her fingers. Chest was heaving up and down, trying to clear her mind.

Hand slid down to play with the hem of her dress.

'_What was I thinking?'_

'_Did I …?'_

'_Do I?'_

'_He's ill right now.'_

'_I shouldn't be …'_

'_Gah. This is so … argh!'_Pulling her hair out.

Sigh.

Placing an ice bottle on the tray, along with the metal bowl, Sakura reached into one of the cabinet to pull out a few new towels, then throwing them in between.

"Hopefully this will cool him down."

[…]

"Sasuke-kun?"

His body jerked at her soft voice, echoed through the wall from the bright hallway. Staying down, his inner churned uncomfortably at the anticipation. Hearing the clanging sound when Sakura settled the tray, he tried his hardest to lock down his urge from pouncing the girl, immediately.

The bed shifted with her weight.

'_Cold.'_ The freezing feeling pierced through his skin as she placed the cold towel on his temple. Icy but cooling, it somewhat eased the heat thrashing within him. Slowly uncovered his eyes, he opened them to look into a pair of worried emeralds. Guilt panged his heart again as the previous thoughts were pushed back inside. He forced let his mind to stay strong to control his action. How could he be thinking of those 'thing' when she was worried sick about him?

"Are you feeling better?" Picking up the towel, she moved it about his face. Letting the chill frosted his skin.

"Uhh…" Grunting in agreement.

Gulp. He swallowed hard again as he felt the towel slid down his throat, around his neck.

'_Damn.'_This was more arousing than what his had in mind.

"?" Emerald narrowed to see the shirt as an obstruction. Slowly, she unbuttoned the final buttons of his shirt and removed the strangled tie. Helping him from the confining material and allowing the cold towel soaked up the burning bead of sweats.

Obsidian shot opened as he felt the girl caressing his skin, innocently yet so tempting. Glancing at the bobbing pinkness as she moved about clumsily, shyly, he predicted her face to be as red as a ripe tomato. And he wasn't wrong.

Poor Sakura, this was definitely not the same as the time she was treating his fever. How she was able even changed his clothe that night was purely a miracle.

It was nothing then, but now, it was absolutely different. Being this close had caused her face to flush. Touching, even with the help of the towel was unbearable to her. Her eyes followed the bead of water running down his skin. Smearing it down his torso, his rapid heart beating the same rate as hers was pounding against her palm. Her hand innocently brushed over his nipple. Tingling his nerves.

'_F-fuck.'_ He sucked in, tightened his stomach as her mischievous towel moved down his abdomen. Down further near his …

Leaning her body up, Sakura looked into the half lid eyes of Sasuke as he was in dazed. His conscious hovered with the clouds. Loving the attention, he was getting.

Sasuke turned his head side way to look at her when she nudged his shoulder. Meeting her with his lust covered orbs. Seeing the girl, cheek flushed red, trying to tell him something.

"Do you want …" Blush. "h-help…with-h…" Blush redder. "Uh … or will i-it be fine lik-ke t-this." Distracting her gaze elsewhere as her hand tapped on his belt buckle.

Chuckle.

She pouted. "What are you laughing about?!"

His hand found her cheek. "Sakura. When will you stop… acting this naive?" He couldn't let this go on. Perhaps _teasing_ her would amuse his troubled mind and make him forget.

Push.

His hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her down to the other side of him. Climbing on top, he trapped her within his limps. Hunching down, his head rested on her to let her feel the burning temperature.

"Sas-suke-kun…?" Emerald widened.

Nuzzling his nose behind her ear and down her neck, he inhaled the exotic scent. So turned on by the impression of her fidgeting underneath him, he was aroused.

"Sakura." He raggedly whispered in to her. "I'll give you five seconds to escape."

"?"

Kissing her neck.

Emerald slowly hazed.

"One" Nibbling her bare shoulder.

"Ahh…" She let out a cloudy moan.

"Two" His hand tickled her side causing her to hoist her chest upward and mesh her chest against his.

"Sas…" Feeling strange as his broad hand propped her back. Pressing her chest into his uncovered hardened muscular torso, her fingers clawed his neck.

"Five" His other arm stayed straight, supporting his body on his knees. Letting the girl hanged on to him.

"W-wait." Feeling his lips moved further back, behind her neck. Her hand slightly pushed against his chest but shyly at the feeling of his nakedness. It was no avail. His hand already settled on her back. Keeping her clung on to him.

"Too late." Sasuke gave her a teasing lick on the back of her neck. Biting on to the secured tied bow, he tugged the fabric freed from her neck.

"Cheater!" She hushed a protest yelp as she pulled her shoulders in shiver. Denying the electrifying bolt ran her spine.

Releasing the girl and let her fall flat on the bed, he cocked an eyebrow at her. Mischievously, snickering as the girl tried to yank the fabric from his teeth. The other hand came up to keep her halter dress collar from slipping off.

"Sa-sasuke-kun. Let-t go." Afraid of hurting his jaw as well as tearing the dress, Sakura helplessly stopped pulling. Giving up, she kept her hands still at her neck. Not letting him see what was hiding underneath.

"Hn." Releasing, he let the soft fabric fell softy back.

"Stop playing around when you're not feeling well." She pushed harder on his shoulder now, still with the other hand keeping the collar glued to her skin.

Dropping to the side, Sasuke freed her from his entrapped limps. Lying down, a bit upsetting when she didn't receive his certain intending signal. Or did she? That smoggy look in her emeralds was surely visible. Even when she was trying to keep it in, the throaty moans betrayed her.

"Your body is burning right now. Don't force yourself to move around like that." Sitting up, turning her bare back to him, and she didn't want to meet his gaze. Sakura retied her halter neck.

Obsidian eyes followed her movement. Eyes lined her back. Smooth skin, soft. Leaning on the side with one arm propping under his head, the other…

Touch.

"!" Sakura arched her back straight. Jumped as she felt his hand ran down her back, tracing her spine with his fingers.

Then he turned his hand to run it back up with his knuckles. Second attempt, he was working his _seducing act_.

"Sakura." As his voice luring her, his fingers were drawing circles on her lower back. Smirking as he felt her hitching a breath and fingers were gripping the comforter.

"You know? I like this dress you're wearing." Hooking his fingers into the bottom band of her dress, he felt the dimples of her hipbone. Tickling the patch of skin above her buttock, the softness of her skin melted his touch.

"S-stop. Don't" Sakura reached behind to stop his hand from digging further.

"Why?" He flatly asked her. Taking her hand, thumb grazed the sharp edges from the ring on her finger.

"…"

"Hn?" Grinning. Tugging her palm for a response.

"Be-because you're ill." She tried to hide her shivering voice.

"No. I'm not."

"Yes! You're burning."

Getting a bit annoyed. "It's your fault Sakura."

She turned around to face him. Fuming at his comeback, "I know. It's because of me. That's why you're drugged. But I'm trying my best to help you feel better."

"No. This is not helping. I'm not feeling a bit better at all. I'm feeling worst. While you flaunt around in front of me, in that dress. Touching me with those hands of yours. Damn it Sakura. I'm getting really frustrated from being aroused. And_you're_ the reason why!"

"How…?" Puzzled face searched his maddened expression.

"Stop acting like you have no idea what's going on Sakura." Sitting up, leaning on the bed board as support.

"I-I…" Stuttering, she lowered her eyes.

This girl, making him talk more tonight then all the other years combined just to explain this simple need.

Irritated, "I want this." Pulling her to him, his other hand went to cup her neck, pulled it up, and crash her lips to his.

"Mmhh…" Needy kiss poured all his pent up aggravation through his lips. Prying her mouth opened as he traced her teeth with his tongue. Frenziedly he was licking her tongue along side with his, pulling it out to play.

Kiss...

"I tried teasing you."

Sucking. Pulling.

"Seducing you."

Forcing his tongue deeper to explore the delicious taste.

"hmm … mmmhm …" Sakura was weak by the kiss. And he knew it.

"I was afraid...I waited for your permission. But I couldn't anymore...because I know."

Speechless, Sakura arched her back, facing the ceiling as the mannish lips kissed his way about her jaw to the neck, up behind the ear.

"You want this too Sakura. I know." Teasingly skid his teeth down the nape of her neck. "I can feel it. You want it as much as I."

"But…" Pushing lightly.

"No buts." Narrowed his eyes at her, "Stop refusing." Pulling her closer, he slithered his hands down her waist to palm her bottoms. He slid both her legs to embrace his hip, allowing their cores to touch in the most cherished contact. "You said Angels don't lie." He leaned further in, tickling their noses. "You're lying to yourself right now."

"Sa-suke…kun." Whining, squirming from the peculiar feeling running up her abdomen, jabbing against her. "This is … wie…rd" Lowering her head against his chin. Pushing her hands from his hips, she was trying to get away from …

Smirking at the girl, he enjoyed her struggle. Knowing well how much of his noticeable throbbing lust was felt by her, poking with that suggestive desire.

"No. It's not. You should be used to it now." Referring to the number of times she had come in contact with 'it'.

BLUSH.

"Am I wrong?" Chuckling at the range of color burned brightly from the semi-darkness of the room.

"…" Stopped her fidgeting, head kept low hid the blushing cheeks.

"Sooo…" Teasingly, he cocked his head. Lowering, leveling his lips with hers. Fingers tickled her thighs and played with the dress hem, pushing it up.

Kiss. He planted a light tap on her lips, luring her.

Kiss. Then he pulled back. She followed.

Kiss. But it only made him pulled further back. Frustratingly, she reached up to close their gap, wanting his lips. _All of it_.

Deepened the kiss but then pulled back when she leaned in trying to enjoy their passion. Maybe he did like this game of catch, but only when with her.

"Mmmh." Getting roused, her face cringed. Eyebrows burrowed. Sakura swung her arms around his neck, using all her strength to pull him in. Refusing to let him backed away from her again.

That was all he need. That spark. That acquiescence.

Tumble

Two bodies meshed together. Heat ignited the fire within them. Shoving the feminine body flat on the soft mattress, he climbed on top to maintain their proximate contact, not allowing a single breathing space. Chuckling into his kiss, Sasuke was purely amused by Sakura's action. Tightly hold on to him. She weaved her fingers with his hair. It was a fire burning sensational kiss.

Continued to keep their slow lusting pace, both minds were cloudy by the feel of their tongues massaging each other's. Slender arms pulled Sasuke down to deepen the kiss. Spreading her legs further to let him nuzzled deeper into her.

His body floated. He felt weightless. Mind was unclear from the overwhelming consciousness hitting his nerves.

Could it be the adrenaline drug in his blood?

'_No.'_

"Mmh…" Pulling away from her.

"Hm?" Confusing by his action, she unwrapped her hands.

"I can't."

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Is something …"

"No. No…" His body propped up from crushing her small frame. "Sakura. Let's stop."

"?"

"I'm drugged. I probably can't control half of what I'm doing. Once we start … I can't hold back." Obsidian softened. "I-I don't want to … hurt you again." Diverting his eyes from her pure emeralds, his body shook as his wimpy arms were trying to prop him up to keep a distance from her.

"Sasuke-kun." Smile. Keeping her grip on his shirt, she lightly laughed, "If you want, I'll bite you again if I think you're going crazy."

"Sakura. You can't _joke_ about something like that." Disapproving, his face was stern.

Pouting. "You shouldn't start it to begin with." Sticking out her little tongue.

Looking back, seeing the mischievous girl. Perchance, she was the drugged one. Speaking those words. Did she have any idea?

"Hn." '_Forget it.'_Dipping his head down to capture her tongue again, they fiercely battled to get control.

'_Sakura. You never fail to surprise me.'_

Purposely, while the girl's was distracted, Sasuke skid his hand behind her neck to pull on the ribbon again. He slowly moved his hand to draw the halter neck down her chest and reveal her bare skin to the cold frosty air of the room, drafting through from the gap of their bodies.

Sweet soft twins, he had been waiting to get a hold of these globes. Addicting to touch, caress, taste…

He gave a squeeze. "Ahhh…" that earned him a hearty moan from the pink hair angel.

A bit disappointed from the confining garment hiding the raw flesh from his touch_._Sasuke was truly annoyed, women and their variety of undergarments. Hand smoothing out the soft fabric he was looking for a way to remove the bra. There wasn't a hook or anything. Growling lightly in to the kiss. Frustrated, hooking his finger into the left cup, he abruptly pealed it from her skin.

"Ouch!"

Obsidians widened hearing her scream. He quickly pulled away.

"That hurts..." She slapped him on the shoulders.

"What? Where? Huh?" Panic, his eyes search the girl where her pain was from. Followed her hand, as he saw it recoiled to cover the patch of skin on left side of her breast and rubbed it to soothe the swelling.

"This is adhesive. Don't pull it off like that." Complaining as she examined her side.

'_Ah… So that's how it comes off.'_Leaning down, moving the unattached cup side way. Eying the line of stickiness on the rim of the bra's cup, he appologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Grabbing her hand, he dug his face into her skin to heal her wound with his kisses in an instance.

Blush. It was hard to be angry with him for anything, even for the slightest moment.

"I didn't know how to remove it … I'll be gentler."

"You're lying." Popped up his head to face the girl, Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at her statement. "How would you not … if you have already done it to many wo-" Blushed. Quickly shut her mouth, realizing the word accidentally slipping from her during the moment.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the girl, who was nervously breathing.

"…" Slightly scared by his auras, she distracted her gaze past him and stared intently at the ceiling.

Sigh. Loosening his muscles, he slouch his shoulders. "Usually, women strip themselves without me moving a muscle." Cocking his head, squinting his eyes at the girl, interested in the way her body winced, hearing his assertion. "But that was the past." There he went again. This girl. All those past years that he kept his silence, he hardly uttered more than a few sentences beside his famous word, possibly the only word in his dictionary of communication. All that had changed now, all just because of her, just to explain to her, to this clueless girl. "Not anymore. Not when I have you." His voice velvety whispered to her. "Just you. No one else."

Emeralds glistered hearing those words. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I will never look at any woman the way I look at you." Keeping her gaze, locking it, he trapped it. "I will never touch any woman the way I caress you." Hands tenderly ran up her sides. "I will definitely never allow my lips to touch anyone else beside yours." His lips brushed slyly by the pink parted lips.

Blink Blink. She was speechless, dumbfounded, staggered by his expressions, and touched by his genuine feeling. Too mesmerized by his sonnet, Sakura did not notice the lack of binding, now successfully removed from her without a slight detection.

"Sakura." Kissing her forehead, he nuzzled his nose to tickle her skin and pulled her back from the trance.

Blink. "Wow. Being a poet?" Giggling her cheerie laugh, she teased his newfound talent.

Offended by her childish comment, "Hn." Naughtily, he pinched her newly uncover flesh.

"Ah!" Finally realized her chest was bare under his ministration.

Smirking. Obsidians were amused and flicked the discarded bra off the bed.

"Eeek!" Her hands quickly pulled back to cover her chest.

Getting tired and annoyed at her reaction, he announced, "I can tell you how many moles you have on your body. Sakura." Bluntly informing the girl, "What's the point in covering these?" Grabbing both her wrists to uncover her chest, his eyes sparked from seeing her globes jingled by the action.

Letting him, Sakura shrugged to hide her neck, looking sideways. Her face was blushing red. "S-so-o!"

"Heh." Snorted, his head dug in the crook of her neck. His lips nibbled on the sensitive patch of skin. "I really can't get enough of you. Damn it." Their arms were flat on the bed with his on top to spread her arms wide. "You're killing me with your damn cuteness."

"Sasuke … kun … you really … are drugged." Breathing hard between the kissing, the licking, and the nipping, she teased, "You're so sweet all of a sudden." It was more than usual.

"… Sakura."

"?"

"Don't kill the moment."

"Hee."

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Cling.

Flipping her wavy brunette hair, "What happened to you?" Michelle swirled the glass of colorful liquor.

Bowing, "I'm terribly sorry. That lil bitch got off. Some guy with a duck butted hair interrupted me. And finished off the glass. Then … damn." Wincing from the pain. "I got in to a fight." Embarrassed, not wanting to tell her that he got beat up.

"Hm." Chestnut eyes narrowed, lifting the glass to pour it down her throat. Burning liquor sharpened her sense.

"That girl was lucky." Snorting. "She would be quite a taste. I was thinking of feeding her little amount at a time. To savor. Damn that body." Rubbing his chin, smirking as his perverted mind worked up the scene of him pleasuring her.

Clang.

Irritated. "If you like that little whore so much. Then you don't need this." Flashing a wad of cash then hide it. "Fucking that bitch should be enough."

Worried, nervously, he laughed. "Oh of course. She's nothing compares to you. A kid. While you. Fully bloom and still ..." Putting his hand over her shoulder, running it down her back.

She glared. "Get off." Pushing him away. "Hmp. You're useless. Can't even do a simple task." Throwing him the money, "This is the last time. Don't expect my call."

Greedily counting the money, his eyes sparkled at the increasing digits.

"If you dare to let anything slip, you're ending your flimsy worthless life. Don't forget that." She exited.

Gulp. The man looked after the retreating body. Oh well. At least he got the money, who would be dumb to stay around.

[…]

Click Click… Red heels echoed the empty parking lot. Hand pressed on the button of her car's controller.

Beep Beep.

"_Some guy with a duck butted hair interrupted me."_

Gripping the handle, Michelle pulled the door wide and settled herself inside the driver's seat.

'_Uchiha. Sasuke.'_

The engine started.

'_Tenshi. Sakura.'_

Her face snarled in disgust remembering the image of the pinked seated at the bar. Vulnerable prey. Michelle would grab any chance to further soil the girl.

…

_Push. Push._

_"Yes. Yes! Ah. Faster."_

_Shaking moan escaped the man as the woman sitting on top was pleasuring him._

_Bobbing herself up and down his shaft._

_The two bodies heatedly indulging themselves in the act._

_"Har. Har." Harsh intake of breath. "Har. "_

_Heavily breathing, the woman kept on the lusting movement._

_Trying to pour out her frustration._

_Then._

_Pink flashed her eyes through the glass window of the V.I.P room._

'_Huh? What's the pink bitch doing here?'_

_"Hm." Red lips thinned. Smirking._

_Push. Pull._

_"Hey." She whispered to her toy._

_"Y-yes…"_

_"I have a reward for you."_

_Push. Pull. Push._

_"Look. See that pinkette down there by the center bar."_

_The man tried his best to turn around. His hazy eyes widened to focus on the bared back beauty._

_Pull. Push. Pull. Push._

_"I don't like her."_

_"Ahahh…" Nodding his head as she whispered to him._

_Push._

_"Ah!"_

_Feeling her wall closed around him, tightened his member. Her body shook on top._

_Fully released, over flowing._

_"Har. Har. Har." Slowly breathing, she was catching her breaths._

_Calmly standing up, Michelle didn't care about the hot liquid leaking down her thigh._

_"You know what to do."_

_Throwing him a white powder package._

_Not caring to put back the black undergarment, she walked out._

…

Stepping on the gas pedal, she zoomed down the highway.

"_Watch. Uchiha. Open your eyes wide and watch."_

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Rustling, a roll, a turn, raven head couldn't lay still.

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Stop moving." She was annoyed from the disruption beside her on the bed.

"Hn." Lying on his chest, he turned his head to face the annoyed sleepish body. The halter dress was uselessly discarded on the floor, along with the bra, the belt, the pants and the tie. Those articles were currently unneeded.

Cladding only in his dark boxer, his limps fully spread over the soft mattress. He placed his heavy arm on the lump underneath the cover, pulling the tiny body closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Whining as she felt his hand pulling her across the soft surface. She was extremely tired.

Ignoring her protests, he continued to remove her from the comfort of the warm fluffy comforter. Slowly, the girl wearing his shirt revealed, fully covered her body with his scent. Inhaling, nuzzling his nose in to her neck, Sasuke settled them there to let the fused aroma filling his nostrils.

"Your temperature is normal. You don't seem to sweat much anymore. What's wrong now?" Sakura mumbled from her weariness.

"Nothing much." Cuddling deeper, strangely he just want to cuddle her.

Grabbing his hand, she whimpered, "Sasuke-kun. I'm sleepy." Not letting his hand climbed any further to her unclaimed region.

"Hn." Giving in, his hand rested on her bare thigh.

Too tired to skid it off, "Sleep," she told him.

"…" Damn, he was wide-awake. Even when the 'drug' seemed to dissipate from his system, his body couldn't rest. He knew his body was pressing hard on _'it'_. '_Fuck...'_Feeling ashamed and sorrowed for his throbbing need, it didn't get much from tonight _again._

Mind stirred unrest. He towed his senses to focus on the soft snoring body. With the help from the hall's illuminating light partially lit up part of his room. Obsidians took in the way her face glow, pink tresses pooled around her face. Her plump chest rose lightly.

She looked so serene. Safe. Carelessness of the world. Its darkness, its hatred didn't seem to affect her.

Securely protected in a bubble, she had been untouched by the soiled truth of this desecrated world.

And she would be kept that way, he would make sure of it.

No one… would ever dared to touch his angel, contaminated her purity.

.

.

.

.

.

Even him.

o-o-o-o-o

"Buhahahahaaa…" Ino's laugher ruptured throughout the café. "Oh Sakura. You're too cute." Her index finger wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Ino-chan." A bit embarrassed, Sakura hunched her shoulders together and clutched the hem of her pink dress.

"Hahaa… My tummy hurts." Calming her laughter. "Poor. Uchiha. He must be in great pain last night."

"Hm." Pouting her face, the pain she thought Ino meant was from the drug.

-"Here is your order."-A waitress walked by to place a couple plates of cake on the table.

"I can't believe you two. Especially_you_." Picking up a fork. "Sakura. Sweetie. Any female in this 'world' would die to be in your shoes even for a minute."

"..." Her head lowered as she took a small bite of the cake on the silver fork. Blushing, her cheeks won't stop flushing.

"But I have to admit. You're quite something to tame that horny beast." Winked.

"I haven't… really done anything."

"Oh. You have no idea."

"…"

"Where is that Hinata? Is she still cuddling with that fox face?" Fingers quickly dialed her cell.

o-o-o-o-o

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sounds of paper rustled. Wheels rolled around. The usual racket of the office continuously rang.

-"Here. Take this to department D."—

-"What's the net gross?"—

-"Yes. Mr. Tang. We will send you the package immediately."—

-"The shipping date. Get that. And the rate too."—

"Did Naruto call in, anyone knows?" Iruka asked as he walked through the office.

"Oh. Yes. Umino-san. Miss Hinata called just a moment ago to inform that he'll be off today. Apparently he caught a cold."

Cocking an eyebrow, he replied, "Really."

"Perhaps?" The woman shrugged her shoulders.

[…]

"Haven't seen you around the past few days." Tapping her nail on the desk, Tsunade sneered, "Been frolicking around on some girl's bed? Kakashi?"

"Correction. Women's bed. I'm not like the kid over there." He pointed toward a certain Uchiha's office room.

"Whatever." Tsunade leaned back to rest her body on the leather chair. "Any idea what going on with the Hyuuga?"

Lazily postured his body, Kakashi ran his hand through his silvered hair. "Apparently, behind the resort project. They have something else in mind. Partnering up with a certain branch of 'company' I think you would be interested in." Smirking.

Tsunade cocked her head with inquisitiveness plastered her expression.

[...]

Knock Knock.

The door slowly slid opened. "Yes? Uchiha-san?" The said man walked nervously further into the room. A newbie, he had been scared half-dead many times by this 'Kingly man'.

"What is this?" He indicated the folder on the desk.

Shakily, the poor subordinate picked it up. "Oh. This is the financial report of last month with the C. corps."

"Then what about this?" Sasuke turned his monitor around to show him a similar listing.

Realized, "I am terribly sorry. I printed the old file. But all the new changes had been made."

"That makes no difference if you printed me the wrong file." He growled.

"I-I…" Stuttering, he feared the very small existence of his life about to cease from this earth.

"You…" Finger pointed at him and was ready to explode his rage. Daisuo shook, readied himself, but the raven suddenly stopped at the noise outside his office.

_-"Sakura-chan! You've come to visit again." –_

_-"Yes. And I've brought cakes. Please enjoy it everyone. You must have been working very hard."—_

_-"Oh thank you so much. Uchiha-san is in his office."-_

"Don't make this same mistake again. Or you know what you should do next time." Calmly said from behind his desk, Sasuke kept his composure as the girl showed up in front of his office. Keeping his gaze focused as if not noticing her.

Utterly confused from the man's sudden change of attitude, he bowed his head. "Y-yes. Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke-kun. Oh! I'm sorry. Am I disrupting something?" Politely asked, she didn't dare to walk in.

"Oh no." Jumped at the girlie voice, Daisuo figured out the reason why the Uchiha man was being so nice. "We're done now. Miss. Um… Thank you for forgiving me. Uchiha-san." Quickly made his way out as the girl walked in, he closed the door behind him.

"Hee. Hi." Stupidly standing, smiling her cherries grin.

Acting, he covered the silent bliss. "Hn. When did you get here?" Cocking his eyes brow at the girl from seeing her holding something behind her back, his expression stayed stolid.

"Ino-chan dropped me off here before leaving to check something for her show." She walked closer to his desk.

"Hn." Circling his pen in his hand, his head cocked to the side slightly, "What you got there?" referring to what she was hiding.

Holding it out to him, a small white box shoved forward, "Hee. Cake.".

'_Knew it.'_His eyes twitched seeing the little pretty decorative sponge cake.

"Forgive me for not waking up early this morning?" Cutely brightened up, Sakura cheekly smiled.

"Hn." '_Idiot. I'm not getting mad over something that frivolous.'_

"Hm?" A pout, she walked closer.

"You know I hate cake. Are you intending to replace my lunch with this?" Cocking his eyebrow, _weird,_ Sasuke felt weird.

"I know. This is mine. I placed your lunch with Taki. I asked him to heat it up."

"Hn."

"It's near lunch time. Take a rest. Don't over work yourself too much. Last night-" "Don't. Sakura. Don't mention what happened last night. _Ever_ to anyone." He looked up from the papers at the girl, seated, happily eating the cake in front on him.

"Oh." Lowering her head, Sakura kept biting on the tiny plastic fork.

Sigh. _She told Ino._ He knew it.

"Just give me a minute. I need to finish reviewing this."

o-o-o

Returning from the copy room to the empty office, Ami noticed that everyone had clear off due to lunchtime. Dark lashed lowered, and glared at the piece of cake on her desk.

"Hmp." Walking over, she flipped the cake straight into the trashcan. Straightened her back, she glared a hole through a certain door. Disgust filled her emotion. Lips quivered. She cursed under her breath.

"You just wasted a perfectly good piece of cake." Ami flipped her head around to come in face with Tsubaki.

"Nothing's good from that." Scoffed, she bent to retrieve her purse.

Leaning near, Tsubaki agreed. "Yea. You _do _need to watch for calories. That lil piece does pack a lot."

"Huh?" Unbelievable, she was stunned by his word.

"ahaa… I kid. I kid."

"Hmp. You're a pain in the ass." She stormed off.

o-o-o

"Sa-sa…ooh…sa...suke…" Gripping his hair tight. "Kun-n."

"Hn." Lick.

"No-o. Eat your … ah … lunch-ch." Squirming around.

"I am." Suck.

"H-eey… st-top."

Satisfied with the mark on her neck, he released the girl.

"Har." Quickly skid of his thighs, Sakura calmly recollected her normal breathing rate.

"Hn." Face smirking, he leaned back to look at the girl.

Tiny hand came up to brushed against her neck. Feeling the trail of wetness left behind by him. "Wah!" Knowing well, there was a big red puffy mark on her skin.

"What?" He glanced over the flabbergasted girl.

"Meanie!" Playfully smacking his back, she beat on it with her fists. "Why did you do that for?"

"…"His body bent forward since he was receiving a 'beating' or rather a back-rub from the pounding.

"And on my neck too. Everyone is going see it." Slowly getting tired, scruffily, she flopped back down. Tucking her hand under the other elbow while she rubbed hard on the mark, hoping it would ease away.

Smirking, he turned around to lean in, whispering to her ear. "Then I should give you another one… here." Hand skipped toward the inner of her thigh.

Stiffened, Sakura took in a sharp breathe and looked to the side on the floor, blushing. "N-noo."

Continued to graze her soft thigh, he skid his nose down her neck, circling it around the darkened hickey.

"Sakura. You're mine. Everyone needs to know that." His other hand was wrapping around her waist. "We wouldn't want a rewind of what happened at the bar do we."

"B-but…"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like this?" Licking lightly, sucking again on the same patch of skin to deepen the dark tone.

Soundlessly breathing a jagged line of breath, he hand held his face. The other gripped his collar. Her neck curved to give him further access.

"Thought so." Lips lightly made pleasing contact with her neck.

Just simple touches, simple kisses, all of these simple actions were enough to make her knees weak, shivered. Sakura body tingled. Small fire sparked everywhere he made contact with her. Blissfulness ran her spine.

Dark hazed emerald opened, seeing the man hovering over her. With the last few ounce of consciousness, she remembered.

Push.

"?" Sasuke stopped his venture down her cleavage.

"Someone might-t walk in a-again."

"Don't worry I locked the door." Returning to his journey, he successfully pulled down her dress, letting it pool around her waist. Hand wasted no time to move under her curvy back to expertly unclasping the hook. Now, this was the kind he loved, not as much as the strapless one but at least he could remove it with ease.

Eyes darkened seeing her ample globes spilled from the loosening cups. Peeling the light pink garment off her arms carelessly, letting it piled on the floor. He wrapped her arms around his head as his lips latched on to the pink nip, hardened from their activity.

"Uhhuu…" She mewed a soft gratifying moan, edging him to continue.

Hungrily sucking as if he was a starving toddler, hands occupied itself by propping his body on its elbow while the other one slowly massaging, not neglecting neither sweets, circling it in same tempo as his tongue.

"Sa-su…" Jaggedly breathing as the sensation stirred her tummy, building up an immense pressure.

Switching, Sasuke quickened his strokes, madly sucking, pulling on her nipple. The girl was fanatical under him, tossing and turning as the feeling was overboard. Her legs wrapped around his waist, tightly hugging it whenever he made a harsh drag. Sliding up and down, friction sparked. Hanging, prodding her chest up, and stuffing his face deeper. Her head thrown all the way back as much as possible. Mouth openly parted to let the heated air worked her constricted lungs.

Emerald shot opened as a familiar yet indescribable feeling locked itself at her core wanting to release.

Just a little more, a tiny push over the edge, he detected the girl was at her limit. Feeling her legs pressed tighter on his hips. If only there wasn't any layer between their bareness skin.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"!" Obsidian glancing at the annoying piece of wired plastic.

Thanks goodness for that. Now Sasuke can stop this … this … Why was it so hard for her to push him away? Irrepressible, her mind and body seemed to be in sync now. They refused to listen to her.

"Sasu…" Tugging on his hair, she pulled his head to face her, softly telling him, "The phone."

"Hn." Ignoring, he leaned in to give the kiss a chasted kiss burning with his lust.

Ring Ring Ring.

"HmmH…" She was moaning in dissent while his tongue dug deeper.

"Mmh… It's my lunch time. I don't need to answer it. Mmm…" Released only for second to let the girl catch her breath, he quickly closed in.

"Don't be … l-like that … hah … What if it's important?" She avoided his lips, slowly to catch her breath.

'_...'_She was right. He never let a call slips away. No matter how much he dreaded it. Ignoring the fact he had duties to fulfill was not an option. Gently releasing the girl, Sasuke stood, fixing his attire as he walked to his desk and leaned his body on the edge to pick up the phone.

"Hn." Sakura let out a small smile, amused at the way he answered the phone, that signature 'hn' of his. Emerald looked over at the broad manly back. The way he sat on the edge of his desk was unintentional, yet, very appealing. Regaining her strength, Sakura sat up. Hand snuggling, covering her erect buds, the other reached down to get her bra. Clumsily putting it back and hooked it behind her.

Not paying attention to Sasuke's conversation, she pulled back the straps of her dress, moving her legs for a better position. The wetness between her thighs lingered, but she ignored it to open the bento box.

Freshly made food, appetizing to the eyes as well as the stomach, a killer meal could swoon any man.

Click.

Long tired sigh, Sasuke burrow his brow.

Puzzled, Sakura looked at Sasuke as he walked back toward her. Lifting her arms, she handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." He took her kind offer but settling it on the table. "Just leave it there. Come. I'm taking you home now." His hand reached out to her.

Startled, "W-why?" But, nevertheless, she stood from his help.

"I have a meeting to attend later. It'll take a while. I might not be home until late tonight." Seeing her face cringed, eyes were glancing at the opened bento sections. "Don't worry. I'll finish it when I get back."

Sakura loosened. "Hm." Understanding, she bent over to stack the section back, not letting the air get to the food. Grabbing his hand, she smiled as he led her away.

o-o-o-o-o

Ding.

The grand glass and silver elevator door opened and revealed the couple hand in hand, as they walked out.

Whispers started, eyes secretively follow the pinked and the raven man. The girl glowed cheerfully as the man beside her had a content expression on his face. Eyes widened from the disbelieving expression on his face. His steps slowed for the girl.

The population in the main entrance suddenly felt a chill when a pair of obsidian glared back.

Scattered, they returned to their business.

[…]

"No. Sakura. Don't wait up for me. Go to sleep early tonight. You look fatigue."

"But…"

"No buts…" He tightened his grip on her hand. "Rest. You _need it_." Mischievously, he bent down to whisper in her ear, implying.

Blush. She learned quickly and understood his words. "Stop joking around." She pushed his face away.

Continuing their pace toward his car, Sakura slowly lifted her eyes to look at him. His stolid expression as he pulled her away, his confidence posture, charismatic features. That inexpressible churning feeling stirred within her again. '_What is it?'_ Her pulses beat rapidly.

'_I guess Sasuke-kun is right. I do need some rest.' __Pause__ 'But not for that.'_ Walking a bit faster along Sasuke, she ignored it.

Sasuke reached in his pocket for the keys as he spotted his car but a voice, someone pulled him back.

_"Where are you going Sasuke?"_

"!" Emerald puzzled when Sasuke suddenly hardened his hold, telling her not to turn around. Interested to know the owner of the gruffly voice, but she kept her body forward from Sasuke's request.

"Father." Sasuke calming voice made the girl jumped at the realization of the person behind them.

'_Oh my. Oh My. Oh My. It's Sasuke's father. What to do? What to do?'_ Sakura shook, as she stood. Sasuke turned around in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder, letting the girl feel the protection from his embrace.

"I'm going home." Without a change in expression, he frankly informed his father. Who was standing with a line of bodyguards behind him.

Wrinkled eyes settled on the girl. Sakura stiffened, feeling the gaze. Slowly turning her body around, her head kept low and bowed to man to show him her respect.

"Hm." He silently asked _'Who is this?'_

"Hn." Sasuke really wanted to answer with 'None of your business.' Luckily, the old man never gets his one word response. "This is Sakura."

Sakura bowed once more.

Cocking an eyebrow, keeping his blank gaze and rigid expression toward the girl, Fugaku stared her down, he appeared to care less of knowing her.

"Didn't you receive a call earlier about the board meeting?" His eyes narrowed.

"I did. But I need to take Sakura _home_."

The wrinkles on the man's face tightened. "I'll send her home for you. Go back inside; there are things we have to 'discuss'." Waving his hand to a few bodyguards, he turned around. Thinking the boy would just obediently followed.

"No."

"What?!" Confining his displeased, his voice was calm.

"I will come back afte-" "It's alright Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked down at the girl.

"You should return to work. I'll be fine." Giving him her assuring smile, she then turned to Fugaku. "It was nice meeting you, Sir." She didn't get any response.

Contemplating, "Hn." He grunted in disapproving but her eyes told him to let it go. He led her toward the limo that had parked not too far behind his car. The chauffeur opened the door for the girl as they neared. "Call me when you get home." He ordered.

"I will. Please finish the lunch."

"Hn." He closed the door and turned to the Chauffeur. "Take her to my apartment."

"Yes." The man bowed in respect.

From afar, Fugaku, sneer his eyes to the right as a signal his secretary to tag along with the girl as well as something else that she was very familiar of. The woman in her mid thirty, black hair in a tight bun, bowing her head in understanding, walked over to the limo.

"Please not to worry, Uchiha-san. I'll see her home safely." Smiling with her overly powdered face, she met his nonchalantly gaze with her brown eyes.

"Hn." Ignoring the woman, he walked away. Hand tightened in his pocket, unsure of the decision. Letting his father walked ahead. Sasuke lingered behind to see the limo stride away, disappearing from the far corner.

'_Sakura.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_J-kiwi: Limes, LIMES everywhere! Time for next chappie._

_PS. when did HIYA become a naruto/sasuke fic...wtf. what did I do? ...hmm...that gives me idea though...yaoi...hm..._


	21. Pleasurable Pain

**Chapter 21**

From the stereo system, light melody soothed the interior of the grand limo. The vehicle stretched far to show its high class and lavish richness.

Anticipation churned uncomfortable as Sakura sat closed to the window, keeping a far distance from the woman. There was something from her. Something eerie from her, that made the girl nervous.

The air felt tight within the vast space. Seriousness made the girl unable to utter a sound. Glance her green eyes secretively to the side; she stole a look at the woman. Her eyes were close, face show a tint of wrinkles under the thick layer of cover-up. Her dulled black hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"!" Sakura suddenly turned to look out the window again as her brown eyes pop opened.

"Miss ... Tenshi?"

Gulp. "Y-yes?" Sakura politely slanted her head in greeting, turning her body to meet the woman.

"We haven't properly been introduced. Well I haven't." The woman smiled her professional grin. Showing Sakura her hand, she greeted, "I'm Hana. Uchiha-sama's personal secretary."

Taking her hand in a slow shake, Sakura showed a little smile from her calming nervousness. "Please call me Sakura. Just Sakura."

"Ah. I'm pleased to meet you Sakura. Such a pretty Lady you are." Recoil her hand; Hana plastered a smile on her face.

Blush. "T-thankyou."

"Ah. I heard some floating rumors that the young Uchiha-san has a girlfriend. But I hardly believe it until today. I apologized to say I'm quite shocked."

_Sakura quietly groaned._'_Oh… Why did Sasuke-kun announce that I was … Oh…' _"Y-yes." She stuttered as her fingers crinkled the hem of her dress.

"How cute…" Hana leaned back to give out a light smile. Crossing her legs, "How long have you been together? I can't believe Uchiha-san would keep all of this a secret until now. But I can guess why. The media would be exploding if they have a slight confirming info about this. It seems you two must have known each other for quite a long time to be _'living with each other'_. Is that right?" Cocking her head to the side, she pounded the girl with detailed questions.

Sakura kept silent. '_Oh … What am I suppose to say? I can't tell the truth. I can't make up anything. Ah!'_

"Mis… I mean ... Sakura?" Attempt to wake the girl from her trance.

"I-I am sorry. I'm just a bit tired."

"So. How did you two met? It must be quite romantic? You do know. Uchiha-san _is_ the second son of a very prestige Family. Very powerful in Japan. Right?"

"I-I…" Actually, Sakura had no idea of Sasuke's true background. Bit and bit of pieces were weaved together by her random countered of situations. She knew he belonged to a prominent family, a genius with unlimited wealth of knowledge but regarding his true background, she was clueless.

"Women flaunted themselves at him numerous times. If it isn't for his fortune, then it's his look. I've heard he's quite a passionate man." She winked.

Blush. Vrrm Vrrmmm…"Excuse me!" Oh thanks goodness. Her phone rang in time. '_Ino-chan.'_

[…]

"Sakura? I'm almost done here. Are you still at Uchiha's place?" Ino stood in the middle of the backstage section. Hand motioned for directions of where things belonged.

-"I'm on my way home right now."—

"Home?" Ino took the phone to place it between her ear and shoulder.

-"Uh. Yea. Sasuke-kun had an important meeting so he stayed back. His father was nice to send me home by his limo with his secretary, Hana."-

Straightened her back at the name of the woman, she was cursing under her breath. "Sakura. Don't get too close to her. Do not talk much to her. Tell her to drop you at the café we usually hang out. I'll be there in a minute then I'll take you shopping as we planned before." Blue eyes narrowed for the girl.

-"Oh."-

[…]

Placing the phone against her chest, Sakura called out to Hana's attention. "I'm sorry. Would it be too much trouble if you can drop me of at the Gateaux Café? I'm meeting a friend there, she'll come soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. I promised Uchiha-san that I _would_ see you home safely. I can't." Her eyes were pleading, looking at the girl.

Feeling a bit sympathy. "Ino?" She spoke into the phone. "I can't. I'll go home first … uhh huh … Alright… I'll see you then."

[…]

"Okie. I'll be on my way." Ino snapped her phone shut before putting it in her purse. She screamed out to the crew. "Okie guys. Everything looks good. Let's wrap it up for today." Then she turned to her secretary. "I'm going to leave first. You take care of the rest."

"Yes." The young woman bowed in respect as Ino strutted away.

Speeding her way to Uchiha's apartment, she thought, '_Cheh. If it's not because Sakura-chan is a dear girl and you help me before Uchiha. Then you can say bi bi to this little love story of yours. Hmp.'_

Making a sharp turn, her eyes made out the outline of the grand limo with the Uchiha Clan crest of a fan in the front. '_So they took the long way.'_Knowing well, judging from the distance of the company and her own workplace.

"Hana." Gripping her steering wheel, Ino squint her eyes hard at the sight of the dark hair woman. She was putting up a nice act for the girl. Seeing the scenery displayed in front of her. Ino was sure; Hana was trying to get into the Uchiha's resident.

[…]

"No. No. It's alright. I'm sure Mr. Uchiha is in need of your help right now. I can walk in side from here." Sakura waved her hand in a polite refusing manner.

"I would be blame if any _misfortune_ happens to you." But Hana continued to insist. She wouldn't let the girl go until Sakura was 'safely' in the house.

Sweat formed from her forehead. Sakura remembered Sasuke's word of not letting anyone in the house unless it was the usual acquaintances. Sakura had a certain feeling. Hana was not on the list. "It's is fine. Everything is perfectly safe from here. Mr. Guard is always watching the front entrance. I can walk in."

"Oh no Sakura. I can't do that."

_"Yes you can."_ Ino's voice from afar made the woman face turned foul in a second. Knowing well whose voice it was. She turned to look toward the blond's direction.

"Miss Yamanaka." Brown eyes irritatingly burned. "You are friend with Sakura? I wouldn't know that you have friend." She spat venom in hers direction.

"Hmp." Ino made her way in front of Sakura. "Hana. Long time no see. Still hiding your beautiful face under those layers of foundation?" Smirking at the fuming woman.

Mad, Hana held her anger. "Well. Even so. I have to see Sakura here, safely home. Please excuse us."

Grab. Ino gave the woman's hand a hard grip. "No need. Us, _young_ girls have some shopping to do. I am her 'personal stylish' by Uchiha's request. You can return. "

Browns and blues send sparks toward each other. "Hmp. Fine." Stomping her heels on the ground, Hane said, "Have a _nice_ day, Ladies." And she was off. Closing the door as she sat comfortably inside the limo, Hana kept her glare hidden.

[…]

Phew. Sakura gave a long sigh seeing her threat finally gone.

"How did you manage to come home with that bitch?" Ino asked as her stared never left the retrieving limo.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun was about to drive me home. But we met his father. So I got send home with Hana."

"Ah. Well now that the witch is gone. Let's go." She tugged the girl toward her car.

"Wait. Slow down. Let me send Sasuke-kun a text." Slowly, she made her way after Ino.

-_ Sasuke-kun, I got home._

_- Ino is here to take me out._

_- We're going shopping [XP]_

_- so please don't worry._

_- I don't want to interrupt_

_- you by calling. Please don't_

_- over work yourself and_

_- remember to eat lunch._

_Send._

"Are you done Sakura? Get in."

"A-ah." Hurriedly settled herself inside.

…

"Ino-chan? Is it me or you don't seem to like Hana much."

"Oh." Making a turn into the big intersection, she sighed, "Long story Sakura. Very long story…"

Too caught up with Ino's tale, Sakura didn't notice her phone vibrated from receiving a text.

_New Message._

_- Sure._

Another one, a few seconds after the first.

_New Message. (2)_

_- Have fun._

o-o-o-o-o

Night time. The clock on the corner of his monitor screen just jumped to nine forty three pm. Sasuke continued to gaze blankly at the set of document in front of him.

The view of the beautiful city was blocked from his view behind the curtain. Silently sitting in his office, he was the only one left on that floor.

Mad. Anger. Infuriated. Sasuke was enraged, wanting to tear the papers that worth billions in to pieces. It lay mockingly in front of him. Originated from the meeting he rather skipped.

From the earlier meeting, sitting in the room with a full house of cheapskate scumbag, ponies of the world, was unbearable. The shareholders, they called themselves. A joke, thinking that using their money was enough to make decisions. And this time, they planned a project on their own. It was such a humorous joke. Sasuke knew from the start when his father mentioned to him during their little 'father to son meet'. This so called 'project' was nothing but a poorly planned scam. But because they were blind with the amount of money it 'supposed' to generate. The word clueless engraved all over their faces.

His eyes narrowed, remembered the sight of Itachi sitting calmly in front of him, not making a single comment. Sasuke knew his brother did detect the same dilemma he found. But '_what is going on?'_ He can sense there was something between his father and Itachi. But they kept him from a plan, a scheme.

The ill look send from his father prevented Sasuke from announcing the danger of the project because, Fugaku beforehand had informed him not to speak out anything. No matter what, he was not allowed to make a comment to keep his place as the youngest junior. But, he knew the man did not want him to interrupt his … _plan._

Obsidian narrowed, looking ahead into the dark empty section of the staffs. He didn't care what kind of trouble those people were creating. As long as none of his projects went to waste, it didn't matter if they were going to put themselves in debt. However, his branch of division was in danger.

He must act … quick.

o-o-o

Ding.

The metal door slid open.

Sasuke quietly made his way home. Loosening his muscles, the stress washed away from him as he opened the door. Ready, he was prepared to be enveloped by the warm of their home. Perhaps a certain embrace of an Angel. But it was already this late. She must have already gone to bed. Then he thought again, when would that girl listened to him?

Walking inside, the apartment living room was empty with the lingered aroma. Without dinner, his stomach screamed happiness seeing the carefully covered plates of food on the table as he walked to the kitchen. Leaving his jacket and brief case on the chair, his hand hovered over to feel the warm steam rising. Indicating, these were made not long ago.

'_Where is she?'_

Glancing to the right, glancing to the left, he sneakily uncovered all and tasted them with delight.

Turning around to get a paper towel to clean up his mess, he noticed a couple open books on the counter. His eyes were amused seeing a whole book on tomato. Walking back and around, he saw how Sakura must had just finished cleaning up seeing the pile of clean damp dishes on the racket.

A small step for better inspection, '_Hn?'_ looking down, he found his foot had made contact with another piles of book in a bag on the floor, more cuisine books. Chuckling as he bent to pick up the bag. '_So this is what she meant by shopping.'_To his knowledge, woman usually juggled between shoes, jewelry, or clothing when it came to shopping. But not his angel.

Looking through the books, he made a tiny notice in his head of what was good to try.

Then, '_the helz,'_ a small but good side book must have mistakenly made its way into this pile. '_The Naughty Bits.'_ Sasuke was floored by the description he read on the cover. "The steamiest and most scandalous _sex scenes_ from the world's greatest books"

Surely, Sakura did not purchase this. There was no way would his pure Angel would read such … but then again. What if … just what if. Thinking back to who had accompanied her, '_Ino,'_ it was that woman again, when would she stop poisoning his Angel's mind.

Opening the book to scan the page out of curiosity, his throat swallowed hard. His eyes were slowly cloudy. Skin slightly heated up. Hands were gripping the pages.

_He kisses her with delight and love. They tenderly embrace each other. Staying connected. Neither wanted to move. They want to keep their love connection. They want to stay as one._

"..."

_Feeling his cock was fully hardened by hearing her screaming moan. Loud and clear, screaming his name. Edging him to plunge deeper, faster into her. Filling her up. Bringing her over the edge._

"..." Twitching.

_It was quick. As if time rushing by not wanting to wait for anyone. She wasted no effort removing his pants. Feminine hands removing his semi-hard member. Freeing it from his constrain. Stroking it to full length. Kissing the tip she made her way down his shaft. Slowly licking her way up. Licking. Nibbling. Her finger fondling his balls. Oh. How he screamed in madness. His body cried out in ecstasy. It was pure pleasure._

Twitch. His pants was getting a bit too tight on him.

"!" Ears perked hearing the water sound faintly invading his ears from the surrounding silent. Putting the book on the counter, he had enough of the scenes he wouldn't be able to experience _yet_. Slowly making his way to the sound, he knew well where it came from.

Standing in middle of the hallway Sasuke could see the slightly opened door of the bathroom. As if an invitation, leading him to…

The shower stand.

o-o-o-o-o

'_Ah. So much better. A shower right after the bath.'_

Standing tall, stretching her limbs to draw out her aching muscles from the busy day activity. Shopping with Ino. Cleaning the house. Cooking.

'_Wah. I hope Sasuke-kun loves them.' _Giggling as she thought of the man's reaction to the new dish she had learned.

Letting the three-way showerheads hit her bare body with steamy water and clean off the dusty sweat beads. Hands worked its way through her blossom lace, wetting it. Sakura was in relaxing mode within the enclosed wall of the spacious shower stand.

'_Shampoo?' _Body turned around to get the unopened bottle of shampoo. '_Wah, it smells so nice?' _Loving the scent, Sakura poured the velvet liquid into her palm then massaged her scalp with it, nurturing her roots. Green eyes closed from keeping the soapy liquid invading her eyes, she turned a couple spins to let the water covered all side of her body. Deep in trance by the soft feeling, Sakura was oblivious to the intruder's presence.

'_Hm…?' _Forgetting which direction she was facing, Sakura straightened her arms forward and scanned the marbled wall for the conditioner bottle.

[…]

Hands clutched his sides.

Teeth grind. Hazing eyes narrowed intensively. It was fogged with lust, longing for the sight of the Angel behind the murky glass door.

Seeing her silhouette was torturing. Yearning eyes followed the contour of her curvy back, arching to let the water run down her perky ample chest, prodding enticingly with the cherries he loves to taste, her slender waist, soft buttocks. His head screamed out loud how good it would feel with her legs wrapped around him. It would be …_wow._

Stepping forward, slowly but with needy stride, Sasuke lifted his hand to the handle.

Click…

The sound drowned out by the blasting water. The girl was unaware of his company.

Gulp. _Damn. _His eyes glued to her like a layer of second skin. Under the bright light, the girl completely exposed to him. Feeling like a peeping tom, Sasuke forced his face to turn away but his damn eyes wouldn't budge. They continued to gaze upon the beautiful Angel. She was beyond description. Her porcelain skin was soft to the touch. Arrogantly mused seeing the hickey marks, old and new, surrounded her chest, her neck, shoulders… everywhere. He sure marked his territory well.

Obsidian cocked an eyebrow, seeing the girl's face cringed then started to move her body toward the back wall, her hands reached out to search for something. His lips thinned a teasing smirk as he leaned in to take the conditioner bottle out of its location.

Sakura was getting a little impatient. Wanting to open her eyes, but scared of the stinging feeling. She was careful; it would be pointless if the water washed the soap away.

'_Hm. No. This is Sasuke-kun's.' _She recognized the shape of the familiar bottle. Running her hand across the shower rack to feel the bottles, she noticed, '_Missing one.' _Continued to turn her body facing the glass door or…

"?!" Sakura body jolted at the touch of damped cloth letting her feel the soft yet hard muscular abdomen. Eyes opened. "Gah! Sasuke-kun!" Emerald widened at the sight of the man, his head cocked on the side. One of his hands swung over his shoulder holding the bottle. The other propped his body on the doorframe.

Overly amused at the girl's reaction, he smirk a haughty grin.

"AH. It stings!" Remembering the soapy liquid covering her face, now had run into her eyes. Sakura quickly closed her eyes. Crouching low, she squatted on the floor.

"Hn." Seeing he had gone a bit far. Hand reached up to grab the showerhead from its stand. On his knees in front of her, eyes brows fused together at the girl's unhappy face.

"Oww." Trying to pull her body up by the help of the slippery wall, her face sought to be under the water stream. But a pair of calloused hands held her down.

"Don't move." Sasuke grumbled a little, with the bottle rolling on the side. His hand gently cupped her face, bringing it up. "Sakura. Put your hands away. I can't wash it off like that." His voice was swaying, guilty for hurting her. Even a little.

"!" Feeling strangely embarrassed under the situation. She remembered her condition, exposed like that. Lightly, she pushed him away. "I … I can do it. It's alright." Hands blindly searching for the shower head from his hand.

"No." Thumb massaging her cheek, he lifted her head. Hot streams of water were rushing down her face. "Try opening your eyes a little."

Calming from his touch, obediently letting her eyes opened little by little. "Ah." She closed them tight again suddenly from the pain but slowly opened them when the pain dissipated away.

Blink blink.

"Better?" Tenderly, he asked as his hand cupped her face gently.

Nod.

Focusing her sight, she assumed to meet his dark orbs. But, only to find his gaze was fixated to her…Quickly, she closed her thighs. "Sasuke-kun!" Whining aloud, gave the man a hard push. Making him lose his balance and tumbled backward.

"Ooft." His hand let go of the showerhead and made the water blasted everywhere.

Standing up, hands covered her body as much as possible. Failed but at least tried. She turned around to lean her head back. "What are you doing in here!?"

"Hn." Casually standing up, placing the object back in its place. "Taking a shower."

"Wah. Wait I-i'm not done." Her body heated up with red hue. Quickly she swirled around to push him. "You have to get out now."

"Don't want to." He smirked at the girl, licking his lips.

"You can't shower with your clothe on!" Trying her best to avoid his beguiling gaze, she was making up reasons as she went. Getting a bit flustered as the heat surged from the steaming water as well as his presence.

"You're right. I can't." He leaned in. Trapping the girl between his muscular arms against the back wall, he leaned down. His mannish body shielded hers from the water stream. "But you can fix that."

"Wah?" Opened her lips to protest but before a sound had a chance to escape her mouth Sasuke swiftly astounded her with a needy smooch.

"Hmm…Hmmp!" Struggling was futile. His hands on her wrists secured Sakura's flapping arms.

Thud.

Those feminine wrists were bind firmly in one single grasp by his hand over her head. Hoisting her up, his other hand settled on her hip. Lips never parted. Tongues playfully battled for dominance. Sakura felt weak by the second. Her knees were giving up on her. Sasuke noticed the increase in the weight of her arms by the body slowly sliding down. Knees bent, he was losing its fixture.

"mmn… hah…" Jaggedly breathing as her lips were being released, Sakura opened her slightly red emeralds. Scrutinize the charming face in front of her. His eyes were as cloudy as hers, foggy with lust, aching, yearning with hunger.

Freeing her wrists, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as both of his hands found her butt cheeks. Lifting her weightless body off the ground, he raised her legs to let them enveloped his waist. Pushing her up against the slippery wall, it was cold against her back. Sakura cried out from the chilling sensation rushing her spine, curving her chest forward. Tightened the grip of her thighs making Sasuke heaved a harsh breath from the impact.

"Sakura." He growled. Their lips met once more. This time, soft and light. Deep but shallow. Needy and caress.

They were addicted. Obsessed with each other. Madly passionate.

She shifted and moved against him. The girl's body was sliding up and down in a tantalizing pattern. Sakura unknowingly was making Sasuke more frustrated by the friction.

Push.

"!" Green eyes shot opened by the eccentric fleeting shocks rushed from her core to her central nerve.

Push.

Drenched by the pouring water, his hair damped his face. Shirt flimsily clung to his skin. While his pant was making squishy sound from pushing up against the girl's parted legs.

Push.

Sasuke kept that affectionate pulse.

Pushing up her fragile frame, his motion made suggestive contact with his noticeable covered arousal.

Push.

"S-sa-su-suke- k-kun… s-st-oo-p! Ah." Feeling her body bobbing up and down it was uneasy because of the unknowns that stirred her stomach. She held tight to his shoulders, pressing her body hard to his chest, trying lift her bottom from making contact with his …

Push.

"Hn."

Push.

"T-th-i-ss ..ah… is-s…ah… str-a-ange-e…ah…" But it was no avail. His hand was keeping her hips down, fixed in place. The other was propping his body from crushing the girl against the wall.

Push.

"S-stop-p."

Push.

"Sa-sa-suke-e-k-kun!"

He suddenly stopped.

Feeling the movement halted. Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's explicit gaze, filled with intention. He leaned down, closed to her ears. Whispering as if there could be someone watching them. "I'll stop … if you take my clothes off."

Blink blink. "D-don't be like-e tha-at." Shyly, she covered her blushing face.

"Hn." He gave a smudging smirk, then continued.

Push.

Push.

She couldn't take it anymore. There was this indescribable puddle in her stomach. Bubbling.

Push.

Stop.

Small hands got hold of for the buttons of his shirt. Clumsily, she removed each one to reveal his chisel shapely torso. Finally reaching the last button, Sakura timidly looked up before peeling the damped shirt that was clinging to his skin, defining every complex of his godly body. He let her dainty feet touched the floor to let her removed the next garment before kicking the useless fabric around his leg out on to the white marble floor of the bathroom.

Sakura was blushing hard as her hand reached to unbuckle his belt. Her hands were shaking. Amusing eyes followed her every movement. Knowing well, she was flushing from seeing the bulking bulge of his pant as if waving to her.

As the zipper was being undone, Sasuke let out a relief heaving breath from the lack of confinement on his … prize. Closing his eyes to focus on the sensation built up from her innocent touch. His forehead was against the wall, elbow flat supporting his upper torso. Silently sucking in his stomach at the touch of her fingers hooked each side of his pant and his boxer. Slowly she pulled them down, passing his butt. Passing his '… _Yea…it feels nice.'_

She let it go as the material pooled around his ankles. Obsidian opened to see the girl's reaction. He wasn't surprised when he saw that her eyes were closed_. _Tightly shut to shield the inexperienced emerald from the view. Leaning his torso back, kicking the pants out on to the floor. He closed the shower door to give them the enclosed feeling besides making a bigger mess that already had appeared.

Sasuke returned his gaze to the girl. He head was skid to the side. Her eyes wouldn't budge open. Chuckling a bit, Sasuke didn't stop such behavior from him. She was just too … well… Sakura. '_Too innocent.'_

"Hn." Turning the girl around, Sasuke went ahead and grabbed her shampoo bottle to add more soapy liquid in to her pink locks.

"!" Feeling his hand massaging her scalp, Sakura kept her eyes close. Jolting slightly at a certain stabbing feeling against her lowered back from a certain … Well. Sasuke was unable to contain it when the 'thing' has a mind of its own. Letting him washed her hair, Sakura stood calmly. Fingers fidgeted on her side, scratching her bare thighs a bit.

Finally conditioned her hair, Sasuke ran his fingers through the soft wet locks.

"There." His voice came out gruff, rustling his hand in her hair.

"T-thankyou. Sasuke-kun." Feminine hand went up to smooth down her hair.

"Want me to wash your back too?" He asked her with sincerity.

"…" Pleased by his sensitivity, but a bit upset from his teasing manner. "It's a-alright." Shyly, she shook her head a bit. "I c-can do it."

"Hn." Taking a step back, Sasuke turned around. "I'll wash my hair then."

At the sound of Sasuke turned around to take a few steps away, Sakura slowly turned around. Emeralds were fascinated. Eyes lined his muscular back. The way his shoulder blades moved. The defined line of his spine, his towering form, shapely arm lifted to run his hand through his black lock.

"!" Turned around, she was afraid of him catching her gawking at his back. Not really, But … well she was.

Eyebrow rose. "Hn." Inwardly smirking at the girl shaking form as her hand lathered the soapy sponge on her shoulder. He turned around to lean close to her, embracing her surrounding with his warmth. Amused at the way her body jerked as his hand reached forward, brushing lightly against her cheek. "Just getting the shampoo."

"Ah." She nodded her head slightly.

Giving a slight chuckle, Sasuke returned to his side, facing the wall. His fingers lathered his raven lock with his hand. Feeling the water rushing down and it was soothing his muscles. Then the feeling of her present, it was all too nice, too comfortable.

Poke poke "S-sasu-u-ke-kun-n." A glance of her eyes, focusing them on the corner, she caught this attention. Her finger poked his side. "W-would-d y-you li-k-e me t-to wa-sh-h y-you-r ba-ack?"

'_YES!' _His mind wanted to scream _loud_. But being an Uchiha. He calmly replied. "It would be nice." He washed off the excess soap from his scalp then sat down on the floor. Thinking it would be easier for her to reach. "Okay."

Seeing that he had sat down, only his bare back was showing. She was relaxed. Happily walking to get more moisturizer, she skidded back to begin scrubbing his back, but…

A slipped, "Ooffp!" she fell. Clumsily, she grab his...

"Fuck!"

"!" '_Huh?_ _Ow…_ _Wait._ _What the…_ _Soft?_ _No. Hard?_ _Squishy…' _"Aak!" At last, she realized, the painless fall gave her hand the utter most unintentional contact with Sasuke's prized member. Unknowingly, she gave it a slight squeeze.

"H-hha…" Sasuke was in heaven.

"Ah. I'msosorry!" '_Omg Omg Omg Omg …I'm touching his …Omg Omg Omg !' _About to retract her hand but …

"Don't." Sasuke kept her hold firm. "Don't let go."

"Wah." Blush. Blush!

Wiggling her hand, Sakura had no idea what kind of effect she was creating. "Sa-sa-suke-kun … Can y-you let-t my h-a-and g-go?"

"No." Sasuke's voice was shaky but stern. He would rather get beat in the head then let this moment go.

"W-why…?"

'_Sakura. Really?' _He was annoyed with her question. "It feels nice. So. Don't stop." His voice was shaken, weak, mumbling. He was begging.

"I… this is… Sas-" Unable to move, Sakura fixed in spot. One arm around his neck, resting on his upper body, her chest pressed tightly against his back. The other arm was under his limb, around his waist, between his thighs. She was standing on her knees while Sasuke propped his hand against the wall to keep his body from falling forward from the weakness of moment. Squatting on his shins, he spread his thighs wide.

Slowly feeling uncomfortable from the position, she began to tug her hand from his hold thus making a very 'suggestive' up and down movement.

"G-gahs…" His senses just flew off the roof.

"Sasuke-kun." Confuse, seeing the man's face flushed. "I'm sorry!" His body was jittering under her. Face cringed with different indescribable expression.

"N-no. Don't. Just … don't stop."

"S-stop? This?" When would she learn that curiosity kills the cat? Well in this case, Sasuke was more of the victim.

He raggedly replied. "Y-yes." Feeling her hand returned to softly engulfing his member.

Blush. It was strange. But she didn't pull her hand back from his grip. Stupidly following the movement of how his hand was instructing her. Sakura complied, sifting her hand, palming his sensitive smooth skin.

"O-ooh. Y-yes…" He hissed a satisfactory breath.

Feeling her body flushed by his moan. Sakura was in trance. Tightened her hold around his neck and she continued the stroking movement. Feeling the 'thing' grew harder…bigger within her tiny grasp. The rushing warm water gently massaged her back.

'_Damn it.'_ This was the best hand job ever. And she didn't even do much. '_Fuck.'_ How amusing it was for him to react that way with just her amateur act. What would happen if she knew the _real deal_? '_D-damn.'_

Arching his head back as far as the space allowed. His head rested on her fragile frame. Letting the water covered his face, he was turning his head on the side to nuzzle her neck. His mouth parted to breathe a pattern of uneven breaths, eyes tightly kept closed to focus all his nerve on her little movement. This was not much … but it felt _incredible_. Everything must take a beginning first step.

Freeing his hand from hers, letting the girl finish the job. He felt gratified by her hesitant movement but was glad because she continued to stroke him. Back and forth. Back and forth. Bringing his calloused hand up to cup her face, Sasuke pulled her in for a swift kiss. But the light kiss turned in to a heated battle.

Getting all work up below. Sasuke was distracted. Finally, Sakura had won. She had all the control. This man was all wrapped up in her palm … literally.

"Hmm…Mmmh…" Keeping their lips close, tickling each other. Feeling congested.

"Faster. Sakura … f-faster." His command came out crusty, and harsh. He couldn't hold it much longer. Damn it all. He had been holding it in for way too long. He needed this release.

Leaning his body forward and bringing the girl with him, her face rested between the comforts of his shoulder. Innocent green eyes never once get the sight of what she was actually doing to him. Her chest heaved a lusting friction between their bare skins. Both of his palms were pressing on to the wall.

"Faster!" His voice was louder now. It was so close. Hands madly searched for something to hold on.

A grab, he found his support.

"Ah!" He sensed the blazing oozing liquid gushing out, exploding.

Pull, mindlessly, he pulled.

"Cold!" The girl's piercing cries exploded his eardrums at the drop of water's temperature.

"Ack! Sakura! Stop! Don't squeeze! Stop! Let go!"

Sasuke, you had to turn the knob.

Ouch.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: I'm sorry for freaking you guys with my Yaoi rant. lol. I was just confused because of the story's description. It has nothing to do with Sasuke and Naruto here. lol...unless...well, when I decided to write a new story...we can make that happen. You know...cause I know...

Disclaimer: The bits and pieces of what Sasuke read were not by me. It was taken from the actual text of the book, The Naughty Bits!


	22. Playful

**Chapter 22**

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Do you want some ice?"

"…No."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"…" Depressed.

"Awww." Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Sakura groaned helplessly. Hair damped from the previous heated session of the shower and … well…Sasuke preferred never to mention it ever again. Plump face sulked in to the softness of the cushion. Emeralds looked up to find Sasuke subdued in recovering mode. Sitting with his legs 'spread' on the sofa, he leaned his elbow on the sofa arm.

Afraid of coming near, she kept a distance. "I'm really sorry. I was just shocked from the cold water. It was too abrupt-" "Sakura, you don't have to explain it again." His voice unintentionally came out in a harsh tone.

Green eyes widened, scared, because she had upset him. "Oh. I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She bowed her head in apology.

"!" Straightened his back at her statement, he suddenly grabbed the girl, pulling her to his chest. "It's fine. No major damage was done."

Blush. Her face was crimson red from his touch.

"It's your first time after all. You just simply need practice, more practice." He leaned down to whisper, teasingly licking the shell of her ear.

Major blush rushed at the thought of her … and him … with her hand…. BLUSH!

Sasuke was purely amused seeing the girl burned in his arms. Her temperature rose to a boiling heat.

[…]

The tranquil silence filled the comfort zone of the couple's residence.

"Aw. It probably doesn't taste the same anymore." Hand gently placed the last reheated dish on the table. They took too long in the shower.

"Hn. It doesn't matter. Anything you make tastes good." Obsidian glanced up from his seat.

Blush.

Smirking at the cheekie form of the girl, Sasuke slowly filled his appetite with the warming homemade meal just for him.

"Hm. I think I didn't put enough spice in this. Oh. This is overly cooked…" Babbling as her mind focused on the newly learned meal. She was too distracted to notice the pair of eyes watching her.

"Sakura." He calmly called for her attention. "Did Hana say anything to you?" Even though the girl made it back home mentally unharmed, Sasuke wanted to make sure, she stayed safe and not mar by them. Wanted to discuss with her earlier but they were_ distracted_.

Stopping her rant, Sakura looked up. "Hana? Oh. We were just simply greeting." Head looked up toward the ceiling, index finger tapping her chin cutely. "Then." A light hue rushed across her cheek, "Sasuke-kun!" She began her whining rampage. "Why did you announce that I'm your girl friend? It was really hard trying to explain. Especially when she asked me how we met. I can't tell her I'm an Angel and other stuff." Her face pouted.

"So what did you say?" He intrigued with her answer.

"I didn't really get to nor did I know what to say. Sasuke-kun. You know I can't lie. Luckily, Ino called that moment so the subject got brushed off."

Dissatisfaction quietly flashed thru his eyes. "Really. But you're so good at bending the truth Sakura." Teasing her, he knew she often only tell _part _of the truth and leave out the rest, this sneaky Angel.

Blush. "No I don't!" Pouting her lips, her cheeks were red.

"Then you're saying this is all a lie?"

"!...No. I … Well … you… and I… we're …" Lowering her head. Sakura didn't have enough nerve to face Sasuke. '_You never properly asked.'_

Sasuke raised his brow at the girl, knowing her mind must be a blundering mess. He let it pass his mind because he was sure she was being too paranoid. "Well think of it this way Sakura. What would the other people think if they know that we're living together? You're always close by, visiting me during work. You and me, people see us as though we're the same as Hinata and Naruto. A bad couple to compare to but they can tell how important you are _to me_. You, Sakura. Is _the only one_." As if a confession, not realizing his wording and neither did the angel, but his sincere voice was good enough. The fact that he actually started a conversation was good enough. "We can always create a little white lie. It doesn't hurt anybody. It's for your safety. So it's good." Hand reached out to give her a pat on the head.

"Ah." Shyly nodding her head as Sasuke recoil his hand to tuck on the side of his plate. He returned to his meal.

Sakura still wanted the discussion to continue. She wanted him to talk more, more importantly, about him. She opened her mouth to talk. "Then how did we meet?"

"?" That was unexpected. "Hn?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll be more people asking that."

"True."

And Sakura was successfully getting the man to speak with actual words. Never would Sakura have thought the raven hair man with the cool attitude to have such a range of imagination.

[…]

Clean dished were racked. Jasmine tea aromas hovered in the air.

Sakura was occupying herself to clean the simple final thing. While…

"Yes. Include that too." Sasuke walked toward the glass doors with a phone against his ear. "I want you to complete that forged profile soon."

-"I got it."- A matured feminine voice, velvety replied.

"Remember-"

-"_Nothing better leaked out to the media._ You don't have to remind me all the time Uchiha."- She mocked him.

"Hn."

-"Don't worry. Mind if I ask the reason, not that I care, I just want to make sure, I'm not increasing the chance of losing my head."-

"Then don't ask."

-Chuckle. "Sakura Tenshi, your little so call girlfriend?"-.

"You've heard."

-"There's nothing in this world that I don't know. So, where did you catch her?"-

"Very well then, I'm sure you will do a fine job. Bill me."

-"Alright. I didn't get my answer. Rude. But just to remind you. This will not cost cheaply."-

"Do you think it matters?"

-"Just reminding you. Ciao!"-

Beep. '_Arrogant woman.' _Walking back inside to the kitchen, Sasuke settled himself at the counter. Taking light sip, Sasuke sat on the stool, propping his elbows on the counter. Eyes kept a close watch. Just watching … for now. It was a Friday night. And that meant he didn't need to wake up early tomorrow. He would take his time slowly.

"I got so many books today. Gah sorry Sasuke-kun. I can't help it. I over spend." Nervously laughing.

"It's nothing. I gave you the card. It's yours to use freely." Eyes following her hands as she stacked the books together. Seeing the girl appeared to be clueless about a certain book, she just randomly piled.

"Aw. Thank you! Do you mind helping me put this up to that empty cabinet?" She pointed to the vacant shelf on the side.

"Hn." Standing up, Sasuke stalked his body behind the girl. His arms reached out to her side. Sakura only thought he was getting the books. Until his hand pulled out a book. "What do we have here?" _That aura_ returned.

"?" Confused, she answered him, "Cook book?"

"Really. What kind of cookbook named _The Naughty Bits_? I'd love to try those dishes?" Showing emerald the cover of the book, a woman cladding barely in anything was hiding her body behind a big red sphere.

BLUSH. That title sure implied a lot. Then the description caught her pure eyes.

"_The steamiest and most scandalous __sex scenes__ from the world's greatest books"_

'...' Sakura turned in to a stone statue.

Hands opened up the book. Sasuke teased. "Let's see. Why don't we try … this. _Beloved._" Pointing to one of the title on the index list, he continued his torment.

Sakura was nervous. '_How did I get that book? Ooh. It must be a mistake.'_

Reading excerpt from the page. "…It had been hard, hard, _hard,_ sitting there erect as dogs, watching corn stalks dance at noon … How loose the silk. How jailed down the _juice_… As soon as one strip of hush was down, the rest obeyed and the ear yielded up to him its shy rows, _exposed_ at last. How loose the silk. How quick the jailed-up flavor ran free…"

This was unbearable. Her mind couldn't take it much longer, hearing those words.

"…he led her through the wall of prickly trees… put his coat and waistcoat over them, and she had to lie down there under the bought of the trees, _like an animal_… he broke the band of her underclothes…"

Sakura began to fidget, clawing the edge of the counter.

Liking her reaction, he continued. "She felt his naked flesh against her as_ he came into her._ For a moment he was still inside her… as he began to move, in the sudden helpless _orgasm_… thrills rippling inside her… clamoring for him to _come in again_ and make a fulfillment for her." Fuck it. He was getting hard, painfully hard.

Feminine hand kept a tight claw of the counter. Her head was blank. Those actions that lovers do were running through her mind.

"… She felt the soft bud of him with her stirring, and strange rhythms flushing up in to her with a strange rhythmic growing motion. Swelling and swelling till _it filled her_ … deeper through all her tissue and consciousness…crying in unconscious_ inarticulate cries_. "

BLUSH.

A quick turn, she took the book away and closed it before he resumed. "Sasuke-kun! Don't read it any more. Someone must have misplaced it. I'll return this book to the store." Taking a pile of books, Sakura escaped from his arms.

"Hn." Chuckle haughtily; wanting to push her further over the edge but the girl seemed a little upset so he stopped. He stood pondering as Sakura paid him no attention, continued to put her books on the shelf. Her hand appeared to be shaking. "Sakura." His voice was soft.

"…"

His eyes narrowed.

The last book was set. Sakura turned to walk to the light switch, shutting off the main lights of the kitchen. The rest was left unbothered since it was automatic.

She called out to him. "It's late. You must be tired from work." Another step further from him told Sasuke something was up.

"What's wrong?" Grabbing her wrists, Sasuke wanted an answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-noo." Sakura kept her head low. Her eyes shied away from him.

"?" Noticed her suppression, he worried. "Look at me." He released one of her hand to grab her chin and lift it up. From the looming light of the living room, he clearly made out well what was covering her eyes. Her beautiful pure emeralds were glazed with _lust_. It was something that was about to spread to him very quickly or perhaps already had taken toll on his mind. Her cheeks flushed deeply red.

Flimsy, her body was boiling. She could feel how hot her own breath was. Even though her face was lifted to him, Sakura was afraid of what making eye contact would do to her. Her body was weak by passing moment with Sasuke near. That unknown feeling was coming back to haunt her.

"Sakura." Was he hallucinating? The girl in front of him looked appetizing enough to eat. Damn that sheered material that was covering her body. An oversized tee shirt of his that she loved to wear over her PJ. It had been making him screamed in frustration seeing her taking it off to reveal her choice of sleepwear on certain nights. And tonight he would make sure find out by himself.

"I…I…m…" Stuttering, she didn't know what to say when the idea of what was happening within her body seemed so hazy.

"Don't speak." _I know._ He hushed her with a kiss, a very light and innocent filled with fluttering butterflies kiss. Hands covering her chest as Sasuke brought his hands to soothe her back. Running it up and down, he was massaging her tense muscles.

Moaning in to the kiss, her head felt lightweight, overwhelmed. "Mmmh…mm…" Feeling her knees about to give out, Sakura ran her hand and flung her arms around his neck as much as possible to keep her body from falling.

His blood was running rapidly, hormone was a pain. At the touch of her fingertips running his chest. He was frail.

"Chu…" Ending the kiss, Sasuke bend down a little to lift the girl. The bedroom was their destination.

[...]

"Don't blink Sakura." He smirked against her skin. "Or else." Fondling, sucking, pressing.

'_What else can he do?'_"Ah. Ah….hah…Ah…" Heavily breathing, her chest was heaving as his head bobbing up and down. "Sasuke-kun!" Her lungs were exploding again. She arched her chest to her limit, pushing up to deepen his face. Sasuke was thrilled with the liquid pouring down his hand.

Exhausted, Sakura fell helplessly on to the mattress, breathing nonstop, catching for oxygen.

Delighted. Satisfied. He dropped on the side, releasing the girl.

"Hn." Obsidian glued his gaze to her face. She was in gratification. Slowly letting sleep rushed over her. Sakura was breathing normally. Her eyes were shut. A smile was presence on her angelic face. He lay quietly watching his Angel sleep. His hand brushed the damped bang clinging to her forehead aside.

_Rinngg…Rinngg…_ A distance ringing of his cell phone broke the tranquil silent.

"?" '_What is it now?' _Carefully he covered the girl's ears out of reaction.

Riing. Riiiinng. It was getting louder due to his setting of ring tone.

'_Damn.'_

Jolting his body quickly out of the bed, his eyes searched for that stupid piece of communication device. '_Where is it?'_

Beep. "What?" He roared his silent tone of death.

-"Did I interrupt something?" Snickering in revenge.-

"It's fucking midnight. What do you think?"

-"Not in England."-

"Hn. Shikamaru. If you are calling to tell me what you are having for lunch. Then forget it."

-"I found _her_."-

[...]

_Vrrom..vrrrom…vrrromm._

'_So fast.' "Ahahaha."_

'_Wow. I can feel the breeze of the ocean.'_

_Clutching tight to the back of a man wearing a leather jacket._

_Sakura felt security._

_She hugged tighter, glancing up to see him in his helmet._

_Zooming down a highway of a secluded beach,_

_They were going against the wind._

_"WAHH!"_

_She screamed in delight_

_[…]_

_"I love the beach!"_

_Sakura took off her helmet, letting it dropped on the sand._

_Kicking off her boots, she dashed to water line._

_"Sakura! Be careful!"_

_A familiar manly tone called out to her._

_"Uhm!"_

_She turned around to meet the man that was driving her earlier on the motorcycle._

_Giving him, her signature smile._

_Waving her hand for him to join her._

_"Come!" She dug her feet in the wet sand._

_Seeing the man, reaching up to take his helmet off,_

_She reached out for him_

_BANG!_

Gasp! Green eyes dilated. Sakura was sweating. Her hand extended to the air as if reaching for something. _Someone._ '_What was that?'_ Chest heaved, she felt constricted. The last disturbing image of her dream… was of blood.

It was seeping the sand.

'_Who was that?'_

"O-oww…" Clutching her head in pain as her mind tried to dig for memories. Her eyes blinked to let trails of tear running down the side of her cheeks. Wanting to sit up to shake the pain away, she stopped. Sakura felt suppression over her body. Looking to the side, she met him.

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

Being hug tightly Sakura felt better with his warmth. Nudging deeper in to him, she felt safe from his hold. Letting him helped her wash away the image of her dream.

But, it was a different feeling she experienced from her dream. That feeling of security, it wasn't the same. Looking up, Sakura pulled her hand up to touch his cheek, his chin.

"Sasuke-kun."

'_Who am I?'_

[...]

"Ooh… Where is it?" Looking through her messed up room, "I can't believe I misplace it already. ARGH!"

-"What are you looking for Ino?"-

"A book." Clutching the phone between her shoulder and head, Ino searched recklessly through her room.

-"A book? What the helz are you doing looking for a book two am in the morning?"-

"Oh. Shika-kun. You've been away for a few days now. I wanted to read to you."

-"Read? … *sigh* Instead of asking how well I am doing. You want to read to me." -

"Yep."

-"Really Ino."-

"It's a good book. I need to read it to you to fill in the void of me not being with you."

-"What kind of book is it?"-

"Heh Heh … The Naughty Bits."

-"Ooh."-

Ino was amused hearing her boyfriend groaned over the phone.

o-o-o-o-o

Birds were singing. Sky still covered with the morning layer of fog marked the day to be blistering with heat. Calm, it was a Saturday morning. The third Saturday she was with him.

Green eyes opened wide, blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room safely secured from the rising dawn with the help of the closed curtain.

Blink Blink

'_Six am?'_

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she was used to the time she had to wake up.

Nudge. Nudge. She nudged the adjacent body to wake up. He responded with a tighter hug. Sakura laughed lightly at Sasuke, who looked like a child hugging to its favorite teddy bear. Fearing it would be taking away during sleep.

Poke Poke

"…"

Poke Poke

"Sakura." The sleep deprived man groaned from behind her head. "Go back to sleep."

"Sasuke-kun. Are you awake?"

Poke Poke

Sigh. "What now?" He indirectly begged her to make it quick. His consciousness was about to drift away again.

"Let's go for a morning walk today."

"I don't want to." He muffled into her hair.

Quickly turned around to face him in his arms, Sakura cupped the masculine face. "Please." Using her sweet tone.

"Sakura. It's Saturday. The only day of the week I get to sleep in."

"You can still sleep in tomorrow."

"We can go on a walk tomorrow."

"But I want to go today."

Groaning, he released his hold and turned around to bury his head under the fluffy pillow.

"Wah. Sasuke-kun!"

o-o-o-o-o

'_What am I doing here?'_ Face darkened. Sasuke was grimed, but nothing marred his perfect charismatic poise.

"Sasuke-kun! Ahahaha… Look!"

"

He looked up. Thump. Yea that was his heartbeat. This girl, she was unbelievable. Obsidians took in the scene of her playing freely with the branch of the nearly full-bloomed blossom tree. Sakura was pulling on the branch to make the petals swirled around them. "Hn."

Unconsciously letting out a smile, Pink tresses pulled back in a ponytail. Her body adorned a pastel yellow and pink dress. Her smile brightened up the whole morning. "Isn't it pretty?" She ran up to him and hugged his waist.

…

"Come here Sakura." Waving for her to walk to his side under a tree, he calmly stood then mischievously pulled on the branch he knew was full of morning dew when she neared.

"Wah!" A piercing cry yelped out from the water droplets pouring from the branch above. "That's not funny." She gave him a couple of poundings.

…

"This is nice!" Stretching her arms high above her head, she leaned back, nuzzling her body in to his chest. "Isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

Wrapping his arms around her, "I guess." He placed his chin over her head.

Viewing the beautiful scenic in front of them, it was purely serene. The two kept their warmth, sitting on the park bench. Their sight overlooked the center lake of the park, not caring at all at the occasional runners or walkers passing by. And because of that, they carelessly not knowing there was a _camera _focused at them from afar, capturing their moment.

"Argh!"

A rupture cry of a child disturbed the tranquil of the two. Sitting up, Sakura found a little boy trying to reach something.

Feeling his shirt was being tugged, Sasuke knew what to do from her glance. Ruggedly standing up, he walked over the boy with midnight hair as dark as his. The tiny thing was trying to climb up the bark tree.

"Do you need any help?"

Stopping his struggle, the little guy turned around and took in Sasuke's towering form in amazement before he spat a reply, "No." Brilliant hazel eye narrowed. A tint of tiger was in his glare.

"Hn." No caring, Sasuke turned back to Sakura. _"Sasuke-kun!"_ Hearing the girl's protest, he turned back to the boy. "I don't take order from annoying brat." Then he proceed to look up to see a kite stuck on the branch. Hand reached up to grab the fragile thing easily. "Here." '_It's broken.' _Giving the boy his kite, Sasuke noticed at first glance how one of the sides was misplaced.

"Ah." The boy looked up to Sasuke in awe.

"Sasuke-kun. Did you get it for him?" Sakura got near. "Hey there." She waved to the boy.

"Wah." In trance by Sakura's hair color, he pointed at her."Your hair is pink. Just like a Sakura tree..."

"Uh. Yea. That's my name." She laughed at the boy's cuteness.

"Hn."

"So what you got there?"

"A kite." He lifted it up to show Sakura. Then he too noticed. "The side is out." He recoil his kite to examine the damage. Seeing the boy at the verge of tear made Sakura sad. This didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Give it." Sasuke reached out his hand and took the kite from the boy. He sat down on the pavement walk and began fixing it.

Awing. Sakura and the little guy stared in amazement.

"Ryu!" A calling yelp from afar made the two heads turned. Except for the one who was too occupied with the kite.

"Gramma. Grampa." The said boy ran to the two elders walking to them. Sakura smiled gently as the boy carefully grabbed his grandparents' hands and walked them over to where Sasuke were.

"Hello there." The elder lady smiled a toothless grin at her. "I'm sorry if Ryu is causing you any problem."

"Oh no." Sakura shook her head. "We were just helping him. It's nothing at all."

"Yes Gramma." Ryu cried out from behind his Grampa.

Bonk. A hit on the head was placed on the boy by his Grampa, "That doesn't mean you can run away."

"Ow. My kite was stuck. Now it's broke and that dude over there is fixing it."

Sasuke cringed on the side, hearing the boy addressing him. '_Dude?' _"Hn. Done."

"Wow Sasuke-kun. You're the best."

"Hn." He smirk his arrogant grin as he handed the boy the kite.

"Yes!" Ryu was grinning madly, happily. "Miss. Would you like to fly the kite with me?"

"Uh." Looking over to Sasuke, seeing his 'I'm not going to join'. "Okay. But you can just call me Sakura and that is Sasuke. Kay?" She introduced them properly to the boy and his grandparents.

[…]

"Such a cheerie girlfriend you got there lad." Sasuke glance his eyes up to the man. "I'm Masaki. And this is my wife."

Feeling uneasy, seeing the two elders settled themselves next to him, but he brushed it aside. "…I'm Sasuke." He grimly replied.

"Ah. We're truly sorry for Ryu's rudeness. But. He's a very sweet boy." Mrs. Masaki informed him.

While Mr. Masaki was occupied with the newspaper that he brought along, Mrs. Masaki was telling him about the brat. Keeping his attention focused on the moving pink blob. He inwardly was mocking the two idiots from not able to fly the kite.

"…His parents died not along ago. The poor boy is still mourning for his lost."

That got his attention. "How did they die?"

Surprised by the man's sudden interest, Mrs. Masaki got into telling him further. "Ah. His parents are part of the special police force. They were killed during one of the criminal chase a month ago. Leaving Ryu in our hands." Shifting her wrinkle hand, she moved to cup her husband's palm. "And we have no idea how long our old age can support him. We're the only family he has left in this world."

"Ah."

"Luckily for us. Ryu is a smart boy. He understands his parents heroic sacrificed. But it just made me worry more. The boy hardly shows much emotion after the day of his parents' funeral."

"…"

"I fear for his future."

Having heard enough, he found it hard to continue listening to her words. "I'm sure he'll suffice. Excuse me." Standing up, he made his way toward the idiot kite flyers.

[…]

As Sasuke was showing off his awesome kite flying skill, he glanced at the free spirit boy. Envied of him, even though his lost was greater than Sasuke's. Ryu's world was pure. He was untouched by the truth of the human, also surrounded himself with warmth from his family; the one thing that Sasuke never experienced. Then his eyes made contact with the two loving elders at the sidewalk. The man, even with his cold attitude and lack of speech, was showing affection to his wife. Looking at the aging couple, he wondered as he looked toward the pink hair angel.

o-o-o-o-o

"Teme." Naruto grimly hung his head on the desk. "Here are the proposals from Tokyo."

"What going on this time?" His eyes mocked the blonde man.

"Uuh." Fox face looked as if all energy had drained from him. "Food poisoned."

"I thought I heard you had a cold."

"I got everything. Must be the swine flu."

Taking the document from his hand, Sasuke revealed his injury.

"?" Naruto was curious with the big bandage on his palm. "What's with your hand?"

"Flying kite."

"#$%^?!"

* * *

J-kiwi: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had something went on...but I'm good now. Blood still pumping. Ha. Sorry for not replying to you guys, I'll work around spamming your inbox soon.

Disclaimer: The bits and pieces of what Sasuke read were not by me. It was taken from the actual text of the Book. The Naughty Bits!


	23. Tactical Breaching

**Chapter 23**

"Oooh. Sasuke-kun. It won't stop bleeding."

"It's fine Sakura. Stop poking it. Get me a bandage." Walking in to the house, hand clutched his palm with a white handkerchief; Sasuke kept the blood from leaking.

The girl immediately dashed to the medicine cabin to get a big bandage and held it out to him as he washed his hand in the sink. Green eyes watched him earnestly, guilty from being responsible even though Sasuke showed no signed of pain from the gash.

"_Hahaa. Look, so high." Sakura screamed out in delight as steps continued to backtrack. Emeralds looked up at the sky with Ryu by her side._

_Her hands kept a strong hold on the kite. Its string tugged a strong force on her._

"_Higher. Higher." The little boy wanted her to release the sting. Letting the kite soared higher to the sky._

_Obsidians watched closely on the side._

"_!"_

"_Wah." Too focused on looking upward, Sakura didn't notice the hole on the ground. _

"_Sakura."_

_By instant reaction, Sasuke darted to stop the girl's fall, making him the human shelter._

"_Sasuke-nii. Sakura-nee. Are you two okay?" Cute little Ryu asked, standing beside them holding the string that Sakura dropped._

_The pink blob slowly sat up from laying on Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."_

"_Hn." Grunting as he sat up._

_Gasp. "Your hand!"_

_Seeing the red blood oozing from the big gash he got from catching her fall._

_Sasuke looked at the wound indifferently._

"_Wah. I need something to hold the blood. Oh…"_

"_Here please use this." Mrs. Masaki, who dashed to their spot from seeing the great fall, held up a white handkerchief for Sakura. _

"_Thank you." The girl carefully wrapped his hand._

"_You should take him home and treat the wound. Or it'll get infected."_

"_Aw. But I want to play …"_

"_Ryu!"_

"_Yes. Gramma."_

"_Oh. We'll see each other more. Don't worry Ryu. Sasuke-kun and I only live a block from here."_

_Sasuke flinched. A bit annoyed at the little brat. But somehow, found a little liking in him. He can see a bit similarity. But to whom?_

"_Then, please take this kite as a gift. Cuz you're my first friends!"_

"_Heehee. Alright. We'll see you."_

"_Sakura" Sasuke grumpily whispered._

"_Sasuke-kun." She happily responded, knowing well, he not liking the idea of having a little brat as play date._

"_Hn." He gave up._

"_Let's go home now."_

"_Ah."_

Finally finished cleaning the wound, Sasuke turned to look at the girl who was in trance next to him. Her green eyes dulled from feeling remorse.

Touch.

"!" Sakura looked up, as a heavy hand placed on her head.

"Don't worry. It's just a little wound. It'll heal." His words were soft and gentle.

Her hands cupped his palm. Sakura brought it down next to her face. "I should really stop being clumsy. Keep on troubling you. Being a nuisance." Her eyes lowered. Voice softened. "And I'm supposed to be the guardian." Blaming herself, tiny fingers caressed his palm, sliding it across the bandage.

Kiss.

Her soft lips made a sweet contact with his covered wound and a light hue of red flushed across his cheek. "Remedy to all." She looked up at him with her brilliance green eyes, smiling her angelic grin. "Oh. Sasuke-kun. Your face is red. Are you sick?" Reaching up to touch his fore head.

Instinctively, he backed away. "I-I'm fine." Sasuke struggled to keep his solid posture. "It's just a bit humid today."

"Ah." Her hand recoiled. "Um. It's almost time for you to go now. I'll prepare your lunch while you're getting ready." Tucking a few pink tresses behind her ear, she turned around and looked to the floor.

Hug!

"Sasuke-kun?" His sudden hold surprised her in the gentlest way.

"You're never a nuisance to me. Don't ever think that way again." Whispering to her as his face dug deep into her neck. Hiding the annoying crimson color that wouldn't go away. Before Sakura responded, Sasuke already slipped away from her. Walking straight to his room leaving the girl dumbfounded.

[…]

"La. La. La." Humming happily, Sakura skidded up and down the large window, cleaning the glass. '_If only I have my wings. I can finish this in no time.'_Then again, if she had her power, everything would be different. _Would it?_ Brushing the thought aside, she was extremely happy. Getting to walk around the neighborhood with Sasuke, meeting Ryu and his grandparents, it was quite a fun encounter, and then...

"_Sakura. Dress up and wait for me. I'll be home around five. Then we'll go out."_

Thinking of his words made her giddy up all inside. '_Wah. I'm going a date with Sasuke-kun!'_

But, she stopped in the middle on the room. The quiet stillness of the vast living space brought a sadden thought, '_Maybe. He's just doing that to reassure everyone that we're not fake boyfriend and girlfriend.'_ Melancholy crept up her mind, hinking about last night of their conversation. '_It's just an act.'_

But.

She didn't mind, as long as she get to be by his side. She didn't mind.

She _shouldn't_ mind.

o-o-o-o-o

"Dobe."

"Huh." The blonde looked up from his stance in the coffee room.

"…" Sasuke contemplated to himself. Should he or shouldn't he. Asking this Dobe was a bit dangerous. But Kakashi… definitely was no good.

Getting a bit annoyed, "What." Naruto picked up his ramen cup and chopsticks.

"…" Strutting closer, obsidians scanned for any meddling mouths. "Where do you usually take Hinata for dates?" He finally found his guts.

"Pffft!" Cough. "Wha…" Cough. "What was it...?" Choking on his meal, Naruto couldn't take it all in.

With Naruto's reaction, Sasuke began to second-guess himself for asking this freak. Getting irritated, "I said. Where do you usually take Hinata out?" Hand clutching his sides, he wanted to strangle this blonde so bad.

"Oooo. You want me to tell you so you can take Sak-Offpt!" Before he screamed out, Sasuke had already stuffed his loud mouth with a big wad of napkins.

"Keep it down. You dobe." Fisting, his knuckled crumbed white, readied to land blows.

Spiting out the paper, Naruto teasingly chuckled. "Ah. Teme. Ahaa. I can't believe this day would come."

"Just tell me." Crossing his arms, he stared at the ground, feeling pathetic from asking Naruto. But he never actually _dated_ anyone. He had no clue. Before, the only places he knew to take women to would be the bars, and hotels. It was simple and quick, one night. With Sakura, it must be different. She would not be treated like the other women he used to associate. She was Sakura, his angel. She must be cherished and treasured.

"Ah." Tapping his chin, Naruto reflected deeply. "Let's see. We would go to the movie. Eating out. The aquarium. Hot spa. That's her favorite. Mini golfing. Bowling. Or just roaming around. There are a bunch of attractions in Konoha."

"Hn." Making a mental list in his head, the idea began to materialize in his mind, grasping the idea. In truth, the reason why he didn't like the idea of dating was because … It was… like Shikamaru usually said. _Troublesome. _But even that couple enjoyed their time dating outside the comfort of their bed.

"So. Know where you're taking the little miss?"

"…" He didn't answer.

"Teme. Don't think too much. I'm sure Sakura would be happy no matter where you take her. Just enjoy yourself. That's the whole point of dating. Take it from an experienced man like me. See how happy we are. And if you're thinking of asking Shika and or Kakashi. They'll probably show you a whole list of love hotels. Ahahaa." They _would do_ something like that.

"Hn." Turning around, about to step out, but halting his pace. He mumbled,_"Thanks-"_

"ACHOOO!" The sound of a loud sneeze followed by a drop, someone fell, one tripped, and a bunch tumbled forward. From the side door, a horde of people was flat on the floor of the coffee room's entrance. Sasuke was beyond baffled when standing in front of a group of eavesdroppers.

Twitch. Twitch.

Dark auras blasted from the man. Horns grew from his head. His eyes gleamed flames. Mouth could breathe fire to burn off his annoying staff. In their fearing eyes, he turned in a devil, ready to chop off their head.

"Ahhaa. Sorry Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san. We're just uh … hm. I have an order to attend to."

"I need to call my wife."

"Oh. My boyfriend is sick. I should call him too."

"So many paper works are waiting for me."

In a fleeting second, the area cleared. Luckily, for Sasuke, Tsunade was out for meeting and Kakashi was off with his father. Or he wouldn't survive for the rest of the day.

_Sigh._

Naruto gave him a comforting pat on the back.

o-o-o-o-o

Yawn. "Wah. Finally done!" Looking at the clock, Sakura pouted to see that it was still early. '_Only three ish.'_Time seemed to be flowing by slowly today for the girl.

Flutter. Flutter.

Bam!

Gasp!? "Messenger!" Sakura once again rushed to the tiny angel. Sliding the door open.

"Tell this kid to get tinted glass. I'm getting major head injuring from this." Standing up, he wobbled from the hard impact.

"Are you alright." She knelt on her knees.

Struggling and searching his bag, the tiny hand found a scroll-like invitation.

"Here you go Hun." Holding the invite up to the girl, "The annual celebration Party of the Three Divisions. Sakura you are officially invited as a guest as well as your little human friend."

"Wah. Really!?" Eyes gleamed holding the sacred object. The desired invitation of all Angels, being invited to such gathering mark the status of a true Angel. Apprentice Angels were mostly the helpers of the party. Even so, only the best were allowed to help. Sakura never once get the chance, but now. '_Yes!'_

"Now child. Grow up. Stop drooling over it. Ahhaa." The tiny angel made fun of the girl, tapping her lightly on the head. "Well I have to leave now. I'll hope to see you then."

"!" She looked up as the Messenger spread his wings wide. And zoomed away. "Thank you!" She screamed after him.

'_Wah. This is so … Awesome!'_Hand unrolled the paper.

Dear Sakura H. and Sasuke U.

You are courteously invited to attend the annual celebration _Party of the Three Divisions_.

You will be notified of the time and location in the near future.

We hope to see you.

Carefully she placed the invitation in her drawer next to her necklace.

'_My wings.'_ Fingertips traced the outline of the shape. '_I wonder…'_

o-o-o-o-o

"Taki. Is everything settled?"

"Yes. Uchiha-san. We have everything in on time. The order is made and they will be shipped by next Wednesday. Mai-san will be out as a rep to check out the orders. We send out the proposals. Still waiting for reply from-"

"It's alright. I know." His eyes glanced at the clock. '_Four fifty three.'_He was going to be late if he didn't leave soon to _Sakura._

Sensing that his boss tried to end the day quick, Taki took the documents in his hands and ready to walk out. But, before he did so, a piece of paper was placed in front of Sasuke.

"?!" He looked up meeting Taki's eyes.

"Have a nice weekend Uchiha-san." He bowed.

"Hn. You too." Mumbling as he turned his attention back to the monitor paying no attention to the object. However, as soon as Taki left the room, his hand grabbed the paper to read its content. A full detail list on attraction locations of Konoha was in his hand. Sasuke gave a light smirk, almost but not a smile. Taki. If there was a chance, he should be recognized as the best secretary. Well. He would have to fight against the other ladies in the company.

Turning off the computer, he stood up with his jacket and the paper in his pocket. Sasuke calmly made his way out.

"Good bye Uchiha-san."

"Good night Uchiha-san."

"See you next week."

"Say hi to Sakura for us."

It was a different feeling. Lighter lifting spirit surrounded the office. Sasuke for the first time in years was the first one to depart. He used to stay behind. Keeping to himself in the office until everyone had clear off because he simply hate the parting session with a passion. Until now...

[…]

_'Damn it.'_ Alright, another thing he hate about leaving on time. Rush hour.

Gripping the wheel tight, he let out a long sigh to calm himself down. It would be a quite while until this traffic loosen up. Hand searched around for his cell. '_Damn. I forgot to charge it.'_ Knocking his head on the wheel, _Sakura_, his life was in turmoil just because of this girl.

But in a good way.

o-o-o-o-o

Click.

Making his way inside the comfort of his home, obsidian glanced around, looking for the girl.

"Sakura?" His shoes placed on the rack.

No response, quietly stepping toward the sofa area, he knew well where to find her if she didn't response to his calling. This girl was too predictable. His eyes settled on the sleeping Angel, snoring lightly on the sofa.

Chuckle.

He sat down beside her. Seeing how peaceful she was, made him wanted to join her. _Such an easy sleeper._ Wearing a casual attire of a cute shirt and skirt with a sweater, Sakura comfortably snoozed away, snuggling in her warm sweater. Her hair still slightly damped from the shower she took not long ago. Calloused hand reach down to sooth her messy bang. Then he looked at his own attired. Neat uptight slack, it was too formal for an evening outing. Loosened his tie, he leaned down to give a girl a soft peck on the cheek before standing up. He covered her with his jacket, then walked off to the shower.

[…]

'_Wah. What time is it?'_

Blink. Blink.

'_How long did I sleep?'_

Green eyes opened up to meet the big red egg yolk of the sun, making its way down the mountains.

Blink. Blink.

'_Huh?'_

Without moving, a glance toward the clock told her six forty. '_He's still not home.'_ "?!" Wanting to get up from her spot, but a heavy obstruction held her down. Thinking it was just her nerve not fully awaked. Then she looked down. A blob of raven spike blocked her view. Sasuke, himself settled nicely next to her. His head was slightly on her side, half on her chest and hand tightly held her waist. He cuddled close to her.

'_S-sasu-k-ke kun. And here I thought you're … oh. You didn't want to wake me up. How sweet of you …'_

Sakura let out a gentle smile. Carefully placing her hand on his head, her finger ran through his locks. '_So soft. How do you get your hair like this?'_ Mischievously, she played with his hair.

A small nuzzle, the mannish body made a move.

"Ah!" Feeling a pair of lips nipping her covered breast, rough fingers sliding under her shirt, he tickled her waist. '_He's awake.'_

Bite.

"Wah!" Push, she gave him a hard shove. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Fully getting up, Sasuke trapped the girl under him. "That's for dozing off."

"You should wake me up."

Leaning his head down to rest on her forehead, "How could I?" Then he whispered, "When you're asleep, I can do this...and that...sometimes...this..."

Blush. Her fingers tightly gripped his shoulder. With his words, with his closeness, it was too much. "S-stop." She squirmed as his fingers hovered above her skin. "Sasuke-kun. Stop. D-don't" She lightly pushed against his chest.

Chuckle, his head moved to settle between her neck and shoulder.

A lick and a soft suck made the girl melt "Uuhhuuu," A loud sigh released from her lips. Arching her chest, her fingers gripped his collar, pushing against his shoulder. Whining, "D-don't-t…"

Lick. Lick.

His tongue trailed lowered as much as the collar of her shirt could stretch. "Hn."

"Eeep." Green eyes shot opened. This man's imprudent hand groped her breast from under the thin layer. Index finger played with her hardened nub.

Smirking onto her skin, he leaned his hip deeper, spreading her thighs wider. Placing his waist at ease but keeping a safe gap. Lightly pushing, jerking against her core. Provoking the girl and he hoisted her skirt high to raise it up and reveal more and more of her porcelain tone to his touch.

"Sa-sa… ahh…" Body flushed, Sakura overwhelmed with fleeting arousal. Disturbed by the throbbing feeling between her legs, she frenzied. Wanting to get out of his devilish grasp, Sakura pushed harder against his shoulders, squirmed under him. But all those acts only made the man further turned on.

"More." He grumbled against her cheek. Moving his lips lightly across her face and he kissed her eyelids then nibbled her ear lobe.

"Huu?" His simple request confused her.

Straightened up his arm with the other still settled on her globe, his face came up to look down at the girl. Gazing into her eyes with his lust covered orbs.

"I like it when you struggle like this."

Her thrashing stopped.

BLUSH.

Her hands came down to cover her face. Mumbling into her palms, "Op…easin..me…"

"Hn?" He was amused. This girl.

Sitting up, his hands peeled off her palms. Smirking at the way the girl turned her blushing face away.

"What is it again?" He leaned down resting his head on hers once more.

"S-stop teasing me." Her breathe was hot, fogging the air.

Chuckle. It was good enough. "Hn." He sat up. Rustling his hair back in its place, he released the girl. His hand grabbed onto her thigh to move her legs from his side. Settling the pair of lean limbs on his lap, his eyes caught a slight glimpse of the pink panty. Troubled mind ignored it. Sasuke leaned back to the sofa, turning his head to look at the sun. Attempting to calm his own reckless boiling blood. Unaware that there was a pair of green eyes glued to him.

Sakura was in trance. Her body immobilized, now notice the way he dressed. Casual, and easy, it fitted for his age, a simple design tee shirt and jeans, not the usual formal tie and slack. He looked … _Blush._With the rouge horizon in the background, he looked more of an Angel than she was with his distinct features and remarkable appearance. Getting up, her hand shakily move her fixed her attired still lingering from his touch. Hand smoothed out the wrinkle of her shirt and combed the knots from her hair. Meeting his eyes made Sakura jumped a little in her seat.

"Hn." He held out his hand to her. "Ready to go?"

She remembered their little arrangement and was happy at his announcement. "Hmp!" She nodded her head while grabbing his hand tightly.

o-o-o-o-o

"TenTen."

"Neji."

"Put it down."

"No."

"You're scaring our host."

"…"

Brown eyes glanced her surroundings.

"Fine." She put her gun back inside her jacket. Who knew where she put it. Returning her stance behind the Hyuuga's heir, keen eyes continuously kept a secure perimeter.

"So." Neji, putting his hand in his pocket, smirking, he continued, "Where were we?"

[…]

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"You shouldn't always act on impulse like that."

"My job is to keep you safe."

"I was in no harm."

"Sure. If I wasn't with you, they probably skinned you already."

"Hmp."

"What are you thinking coming here all by yourself? If I didn't follow you…"

"TenTen."

"Hm?"

"Shut it."

Halting her pace, she angrily glared at the man in front of her, seeing him walking ahead and out, through the sliding doors. She wanted to pull the trigger so much and aimed it straight at his head.

Sigh. Calm, she followed his steps out of the grand hotel. "Oi. Take me home. I didn't drive here."

Neji gave the woman a glare but never the less slowed his step.

"You should be glad I didn't take the green spandex with me. Or he'll stir the whole underground force to back you." She caught up with him and walked along.

"I said I don't need any help."

Flipping the blond lace of her wig, she snorted. "Arrogant jerk."

Twitch. He wanted to give this woman a piece of his mind. So annoying. He should just fire her, if it wasn't because she does a pretty fine job at everything given. The two walked side by side along with the moving crowd. Silent tension, they gave off deadly auras. Making the people around them scurried aside, allowing the two a clearing path.

-"Ahhaa. Sasuke-kun. Over here!"-

Ears perked the direction of the familiar name and voice. Thinking it was only a coincident.

- "Sakura."-

'_Nope. It's them.'_

Brown and Gray eyes found the couple down the corner from them. Neji cringe his face, almost not recognizing the Young Uchiha. He was not in his usual guise.

"Ah. How cute." Tenten really need to keep it to herself. Raising her body, she tiptoed to see more of the couple hand in hand behind the crowd. They were looking at the gift stall on the street.

Silently following the couple with his eyes, Neji turned around. "Eh?" Tenten felt confuse. "We're not going to your car?"

"No. Find your own ride home. I'm going for a drink." He kept on walking.

"Hey!" She dashingly turned around. "I'm coming too."

"Whatever."

o-o-o-o-o

Loud giggling sounds of the high school students filled the air. Happy atmosphere, the café was brilliant with light and decoration. The waiters and waitresses were serving on roller skates. Wearing cute head ornaments, they zoomed by with a gleeful grin.

"Wah. This place is so cute." Sakura happily looked around. Her eyes gleamed. Hands were holding the heart shape menu.

"…" Sasuke grumbled. '_Shouldn't have taken her by this street.'_Hiding his head behind the menu, which filled with all kind of sweets and desserts.

"Oh. I don't know what to order. They all look so tasty." Mouth watered.

Suddenly a waitress zoomed to their table. "Hello there. I'm Naomi. I'll be your waitress. How's your night? Ready to order?" The black hair waitress winked at the two, she was giggling slightly at the scene of the cute girl and her boyfriend's reaction. Amused the way he hid behind the menu. Unknowing of his appearance, she took out her pen and pad.

"Wah. I'm not sure. Do you have any recommendations?" She smiled at Naomi.

"Personally I love the Mango Tiramisu Cake. And the Coconut ice cream."

Sakura playfully gave Sasuke a slight kick under the table and making him jolted. "Sasuke-kun. What do think? Pick out something."

Putting down the menu, "Sakura." He warned the mischievous girl and returned her kick.

"Eep." Quickly closed her legs, her face cringed.

"So. Your order sir?" Naomi turned toward Sasuke and her eyes widened. In front of her was … '_So pretty. No. Handsome. OMG.'_

"Hn." Looking at the menu again, "I'll take the … _Sakura_ green tea mochi." Stretching the word 'sakura', Obsidian kept his eyes glue to the girl. "I just have to _taste_ it." His voice was low, smirking. It made Sakura fidgeting in her seat.

"S-so. An order of Sakura green tea mochi and… Miss?" She couldn't take her eyes off of the man. No matter if he paid no attention to her.

"Ah. I'm so indecisive."

"Just get everything on the menu." Sasuke leaned back, saying it as if it was nothing.

"Eh!" Both Sakura and Naomi were in shocked. Pouting, "Sasuke-kun. I can't eat all of it. I'm still full from dinner."

"Hn. Then surprise her." Sasuke took the menu from the girl's hand as well as his and handed those to Naomi. Their eyes met for a moment. "Doesn't matter the price."

"Y-yes." Her hand shook as she held the menus, carefully skated away. Naomi shyly glanced back at the table before disappearing behind the curtain.

[…]

"OMG. Did you see that man? I know who he is. He's an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." A girl with brown hair in ponytail squealed around in her skates.

"Naomi. Come here." They waved to the girl as she passed the order to the kitchen.

"Look. Is it him? Here." The girl showed her the magazine. In it was an article on the second Uchiha heir. Sasuke Uchiha. On the colorful pages was a picture of him and his arrogant pose.

Gripping the magazine, "Woa. It is him. I heard the girl called him Sasuke. OMG."

"Wow. He looks so young. But look how mature he is in the picture."

The whole group of waitresses piled at the entrance, stealing glances at the couple sitting at the table.

"Aw. She must be his girlfriend."

"Wow. Her hair is … well. Interesting."

"They look so cute."

"I would die to be in her spot."

Fantasizing, each girl was making up her own scenario with the man.

"Oi. Stop this immediately. You guys are marring our professional image. What's so good about that man?" The waiters of the café lined up. They walked over to sneak out the other curtain.

"Woa."

"Hot."

"Damn. What a waste."

"I love exotic girls."

As the clueless couple enjoyed their peaceful time, the loving the scenery of the city from the glass window, an inner battle was going on behind the curtain. Waiters vs waitresses.

"When is our order coming?" Sakura wondered.

"Hn. Mine is already here."

"Wai?"

o-o-o

"Hn… Okay… I'll take a look…Shut it Dobe." Disconnecting the line, Sasuke placed his partially charged phone in his pocket.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Wrapping her arms tight around his, Sakura looked up as she walked in pace with him.

Glancing around, figuring out the direction. They had been walking around a lot tonight to places, even he, had not been to.

"I need to get something from my office. Let's go there before we head home."

"Ah." She scurried along side with him across the intersection. Toward the garage, they parked the car.

[…]

Ding. The elevator's bell chimed as their steps echoed through the empty office. Without turning on the main light, Sasuke led the girl behind him straight to his office. Bright luminescent light brilliantly shined the room. Sasuke let go of her hand to walk to his desk and turn on the computer.

"I have to download a document to print it and other thing. It will take a while." He announced it as he entered the password to his login.

"It's alright." Calmly sitting on the sofa, Sakura patiently waited as Sasuke focused his attention to the screen. She proceeded to remove her sweater on the seat. The room's silence was filled with the sound from the keystrokes. Getting a bit bored. Sakura walked over to Sasuke's desk toward his closed curtain.

"How can I uncover this?" Asking as green orbs glance around.

Typing the last few keys, Sasuke straightened his back. "There's a controller over that pole."

"Ah." She walked lightly to where he directed. "Found it." Pressing on the opened button, her eyes widen as the scenic view of Konoha revealed to her. '_Beautiful.'_

"Thirty so minutes. We'll have to wait here a bit longer than I expected." Standing up from his seat, Sasuke looked over to where his Angel was located.

Ba-thump. '_She …'_ His eyes was locked, trapped. For who knows how many times whenever he looked her way. Pressing her body against the glass, palms flat on the surface, Sakura's concentration was fully spotlighted the city before her. It looked so lively as if screaming to her. Exploding its energy her way, luring her, because tonight was … _remarkable_.

Her pink hair was braided in to two sections, fallen softly on her sides. Emerald eyes gleamed with reflection from the city light. Soundlessly strutting over, he walked up behind the distracted girl and pressed his body to her, letting her sensed his presence.

"It's so lively. Look Sasuke-kun. I can see the main street we were at." She pointed to the specific street with a certain café that he swore never to return.

"Hn." He grunted in reply.

"Uwah…" Sakura uncontrollably let out a loud yawn and a yelp. Feeling embarrassed by her discourtesy.

"Sleepy?" Sasuke tenderly asked the girl as he soothingly massaged her back with a soft up and down motion.

Denying, she shook her head. "Nah. I'm just a _little_worn out. We walked so much tonight. There's no way I'm sleepy…wahh!." Another yawn helplessly escaped. Pout. Her eyes were blurry from the expanding tear gland.

"Ah. Well I know a way to keep you awake."

Her body jumped as he stooped down to lift her up in his arms. Gracefully walking over the sofa area, he sat down with the girl nuzzled nicely in his lap. Supporting her back with his hand, he leaned in to give the girl a chaste kiss.

"Mmh." She softly mewed in to his lips. Feminine hands came up to cup his jaw. Fingers felt the roughness of his skin.

Kiss.

His tongue was sliding, brushing against her plump lips, asking, _demanding_ for entrance.

Slurp.

Wet. Sloppy kiss, a mess these two were making. Hot steam hovered from them. Sakura was shaking by the intensity of the kiss. It was… irrepressible, wild with no way to turn back. Frenzied hands checked out the territory of their partner. Groping. Feeling. Touching. Nothing could be call chaste touch anymore.

No.

Tainted touch with the _most innocent_ of passions. Leaving a hot trail of lust as their fingers moved smoothly across the exposed skin.

His was behind her back, the other lifting her chin.

Hers was under his shirt, while one grabbing his shoulder.

They were glued, attached. Not even a slightest gap in between.

"Ooh…" Her lips parted to let out a sweet sound, shivering as his lips glide down her throat. Tongue licked the dip of her neck. A visible sopping wet trail led to her ear. Then his lips returned to its righteous place, her soft rosy lips.

"Sakura." His voice crept through her eardrum.

"Hm" Lips parted to let his tongue find hers.

Sliding in a tangible dance, their kiss was intimating. Needy but sweet because he was gentle and she was shy. Parting the heavy kiss, allowing the girl air, he leaned in to her with his hands roamed under her shirt.

"Do you know how cute you are today? I wanted to undress you the moment I saw you sleeping on the sofa. So careless." Sakura was staggered by his words. "I don't know how long I can control myself much longer." His hand moved up to raise her shirt. Thumbs caught on the lace of the bra. In a fleet of moment, both of her shirt and bra were removed, unhooked.

With the barrier gone, he leaned forward to steal another greedy kiss from the bewildered girl and push her back onto the sofa to trap her within his limps.

"Wai-it." Protesting against his lips as she felt his hand groped her bare breast, flickered her erected nipple.

Groaning, he deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue. Bruising her lips, only want to release when he was satisfied. "How long are you intending to make me wait, Sakura..." Suddenly grabbing her hand, he placed it on his crotch.

"EEP!" Her whole body jumped at the feel of his bulkiness.

"I've been struggling around with this the whole night. If you haven't noticed."

Blush.

Frozen as he led her fingers under the band of his pant, leaving it there, his hand unbuckled, unbuttoned and zipped down his jeans. "Last night wasn't entirely finished."

"Wah. Sa-sasuke-kun. P-pleas-se. D…" Her face was red. Opened her mouth to let out an objection yelped. But she got trapped again by his lips. "Someone might …" Uneasy from not being in a secure place, unlike the private of their home.

Too caught up in the passionate kiss, Sakura had no clue when or how her skirt was removed and now currently laying on the floor. All crumbled up. Feeling the cold air of his office rushed up her covered core. Chilled spine, she curved her chest upward, abruptly ending their kiss. Teasing nipples flaunted in front of his face. Her hand gripped the band of his boxer. The other was clawing his shoulder.

"Hn." A low grunt emitted. He latched his mouth over her right. All was in a hasty motion, not giving a slight sign of releasing to lick, to suck until he satiated. Sakura crazed. Mouth wide opened to let out a soundless scream. Both her hands came up to cover her eye from the blinding light of the ceiling. This went on for who knew how long. Sakura was just lost in overwhelming pleasure. Sasuke was drowned by her moans screaming out his name. She was quite a noisemaker when completely lost. Releasing the both bruised, throbbing tips. Sasuke leaned up to face the girl. "Sakura. Look at me," he huskily commanded.

Green eyes hassled. Attempting to focus on his dark orbs, chest heaved a heavy breath to find her conscious again. Yanking her hand from her face, Sasuke led it back to his groin region. Feeling her slight struggled by the touch of his member, throbbing hard under the layer of fabric.

"Sa…kura..." He groaned out in frustration, shaken a bit by her touch. '_Damn.'_

Tightly closed her eyes, holding her breath, Sakura was half scared … half-inquisitive. Struggling but allowed his hand to lead hers under the band of his boxer. Her fingers jerked a little feeling the moistened tip. Her palm tickled by the bushy feeling of his …

His upper body gave out. Dropping his head next to the girl and spread his knees. His mouth parted, heavily breathing. The hot breath fanned her skin with his blistered temperature. Pushing her palm, making it covered his throbbing member.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" Her lung constricted at the touch of his dampen, hard member in her palm. She turned her hand around to grab tight on to his hand.

"Hrn…" He painfully grunted. Luckily, it was not the prize she gripped.

"?" She pulled her hand as well as his out. Eyes widened to see she had seized his injured palm. "Ooh. It's bleeding again." Abruptly sitting up, pushing the man to sitting position. Sasuke was a bit shocked by her unknowing strength.

"Hn." He examined his hand in hers. "I guess I over worked it so the wound didn't close up."

Now sitting on the sofa, legs over the side, his jeans unzipped with a [partially] naked girl in his lap. Do you think Sasuke would care much about his wound? Even if it was getting deeper or worst, he didn't seem to be bothered much.

"Forget it. It'll stop soon." He took his hand away from hers.

Emerald shot opened seeing his hand as he brought it up to comb his hair. "Wah. But!" Apparently, this girl had another thought as she tried to grab his hand back. Her fingers lightly touched his bandage, feeling the sodden wound. Immediately, she grabbed his hand to her attention. Forgetting about her own little problem. "This won't do." She ignored his touch again. Sasuke just sighed helplessly. "Oh I'm so stupid. I brought along a couple extra bandages in the skirt's back pocket." Her face gleamed.

"Sakura. I don't need it. We have them here too."

"But look at it." She poked it. He winced. Growling as the girl removed the adhesive paper. Okay maybe he did need to get it check out. The thing was not pretty. "Sasuke-kun! Did you even change it?"

He glanced to the side. '_twice…maybe.'_

Carefully looking at the wound, her face cringe seeing the little slit with ruby color liquid. Getting up from him, not caring about the state of her current nudeness, she leaned down to get the bandage from her pocket. She called out. "Give me your hand." Sasuke was dumbfounded, mindlessly obeyed. "Really, how can you not feel any pain?"

'_She even brought alcohol smears.' __Amused, obsidians silently watched. _Not focusing his eyesight to her nude body like usual. But to her face. She was worried. What for? It was only a tiny wound. This feeling of intensive caring was still new to him. Sasuke calmly settled to experience it more.

"And here I thought, you already cleaned and cared for your wound. You treated mine so nicely and… hmp." Her nagging stopped to clean his wound thoroughly.

This was one ridiculous scene of an aroused man with a naked girl, in a secluded room. What they were doing? Not the usual thing that normally would happen. Nope. Not at all. They were purely classified as … idiots.

"There, done!" She cautiously wrapped his wound with a new clean bandage. Brilliance green met the awestruck obsidian.

"…"

Hug.

"!"

In a quick moment, he grabbed the girl's wrist suddenly and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura happily returned his hug by flinging her arms around his shoulders. The two stay in their warmth for a while. It was too comfortable.

_Ding._ The sound interrupted their peacefulness, indicated that the file had downloaded.

"Hn. It's done. I'm printing this to the lobby since the one here is off. Stay here while I go get it. Then we'll…_go home_." He gave her a suggestive smirk. The girl just recoiled to the side fearing what he had in mind. A gulp followed with shuddering chill, Sakura silently screamed in her head. He leaned down to her ear. "You should get dressed and …clean up." He handed her the nearby tissue box.

Push. "Stop-p." She blushed.

Sasuke tumbled a couple steps back then walked over to his desk. Giving a couple teasing glances as the girl re-dressed. "I'll be right back." And he was out of the room, leaving the mind frenzied girl with her heart almost jumping out.

[…]

Ding.

Sasuke calmly walked out of the elevator to his destination. Hasten his step to lessen the time. He waited no longer to return home with his _Angel._ There was so much to do and the night can only be so long. Almost a smile on his face, but in result only an overly conceited smirk was visible.

"Freeze!" His journey stopped by the night guards.

"…"

"Turn around! Hands up!"

He complied. Well this was _different_. Who were these two? Didn't they know who he was? Was today their first day? He turned, glaring at the men with his famous gaze.

Gasp! "Uchi-uchiha-sama!" Stuck lifeless, the men stood rigid. "We're so sorry. We didn't recognize you in … well … your current attires."

"Hn." He put his hand down in his pocket, turning back to resume his journey.

"Oh. Uchiha-san. Please stop. Don't go anywhere else. Stay _close_ to us."

"Why?" He darkly questioned.

"We have an intruder." While one guard was explaining to him, the other kept a look out and the radio closed to his ear.

"Hn?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What kind of training were these guards under? Letting an intruder in.

"Yes. Uh huh. Hey. I got a notice. The intruder is seen around floor Fifty seven. We need to move."

"!" That was Sasuke's department office. Quickly he dash in to the elevator. '_Sakura.'_

"?!" The two guards looked at him weirdly.

"What are you waiting for? Come."

"Y-yes sir."

Standing in the elevator with the two-armed guards, Sasuke was fidgeting. Hand tight in fists. He worried. Nothing should happen. He just left the room. The intruder probably wouldn't notice Sakura, as long as she stayed in his locked room. _Wait._ Did he lock it?

[…]

Yawn.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura was playfully swinging around in Sasuke's big desk chair. Turning around, she faced toward the city again. Since it was getting late, most of the skyscraper's lights were off. But the night streets were still lively as ever.

Click…

At the sound, "Sasuke-kun!" She swung around to meet the supposed man.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun and hello?" She was referring to the two guards standing behind him. The tension purely visible as Sasuke walked up to her. His face was stern. There was something about his movement.

Tilting her head, she got up from her seat. "Did you get the printed papers?"

"No. Let's leave now." Quickly turning off the computer and holding her shoulder, he about to lead them out.

She was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"There's an intruder. It's not safe. Let's go." He turned to her.

But.

Ka-klack. Sound of the gun safety-trigger pulled.

"!" Sasuke immediately turned around.

_"Uchiha Sasuke._ _You brought us straight to where we want to be."_ The two guards took off their hats, plastering on their faces a smudgy smirk.

'_Fuck,'_He thought as he held the girl close to him.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: I'm sick. I'm going back to sleep...night night.


	24. Haunting Dreams

**Chapter 24**

"_Uchiha Sasuke._ You brought us straight to where we want to be."

Sakura was baffled. What was going on? All of a sudden, Sasuke just barged in saying that they needed to get out quick because of an intrusion. And now, the two guards that were following him turned against them. She was utterly perplexed as the air was slowly cut off from her lungs because of the tight embrace. From his tight hold, she noticed Sasuke was also in confusion. Even with his rock-solid stance, his heart was beating rapidly.

Obsidian narrowed. Silently observing the two men, whose appearance supposed to be the trained guards of the Uchiha. But, '_What are they thinking?'_ His jaw clenched tight. Not daring to move a slight movement with the girl in his arms, dark eyes focused on the objects in their hands. The deadly guns pointed straight at them.

Then, his gaze pulled down. Fuck his stupidity. Why didn't he pay attention to this earlier? His arrogant mind got the best of him. Cursing himself for not noticing the most ridiculous detail. Every guard of the building has their own customized size shoes and gloves with the Uchiha crest on the back of the hands. Wanting to punch himself over and over as he looked at their bare hands and worn out shoes.

"We didn't know we would snag such a big catch tonight. The Uchiha himself. " Smirking. "And…" Leering at the girl bundling up in the man's arms, the intruder let out another haunting chuckle.

The man, who had spoke before, informing him of the intrusion, was voicing up again. With his hat off, it revealed his dulled dark hair. A hardened expression of middle age, he stood tall with the other imposter who had stopped Sasuke in his track at the hall. This man was younger, perhaps his age. With an aggressive face, his bleach blond hair was far more annoying than the certain blonde he knew.

Feeling a stirring movement lightly pinching his side, '_Sakura,'_ the situation had made him unconsciously tightened his grip and buried her face further to his chest, cutting off all airways. He loosen his arms to let the girl backed a step from his chest. She breathed heavily from lacking air.

Whispering, "Are you alright?" Snooping low, facing her, he softly caressed the girl's cheek as she regaining her breath. Nodding her head nervously, she didn't want to be more of a burden to him during this time.

WHAM.

The poor coffee table, his favorite, was smashed into pieces of broken glass. Objects splattered on the floor. The hot-headed blond exploded at the mushy scene. "Hey. Don't fucking ignore us." He snarled. With the gun snuck in his pants' waist. Hands in fists wanting to knock the raven man off the building.

"Hn." Sasuke deadly shot a glare causing the imprudent man to stagger a bit but continue his belligerent push. Stepping on the broken glass, he walked closer toward the couple. The older intruder watched closely behind, silently watched the scene.

"Look at you. All mighty in your room, sitting comfortably in that big chair of yours with women flutter by your side." Brown eyes were glaring at the pinkette.

Sasuke stood up tall. Hand pushed the girl protectively behind him.

"Uchiha. Just the last name. Heh?" Sarcastically, he mocked the very last name Sasuke could care less.

"Hn." Sasuke's reply was short and simple.

"Don't you dare 'hn' me! You son of a bitch." He picked up the fallen folder on the side and threw it toward them. The paper spilled as Sasuke brought his arm up to block the flying object.

Last straw, Sasuke simply spoke out. "How much?" Hand reached for a pen on his desk then pulled out his drawer in the process. Obsidian kept a straight gaze at the man, his hand searched around in the drawer before finding his checkbook. Green eyes followed his every movement. Quickly signed the check, he ripped the paper out of the booklet then throw carelessly.

The tiny rectangular paper flutter easily then landed on the blond's feet.

"A million?" Leaning on the side of the desk, he cocked his head to a side.

Shaking with anger, the blonde stepped on the check, crumpled it with the tip of his shoe. "You." He snarled.

"Compliments to you. Able to get pass the security system. With that. Here's another." The sound of pen scribble across the paper was drowning the silent. This time, he walked with the check in hand, faced the fuming man with a safe distance. Then he dropped it on the ground. "Leave."

Punch! A hard fist aimed to make contact with the flawless face. Elbow out, Sasuke blocked it but the sheer force made him stumbled backward.

"!" Sakura jolted, wanting to run to his side and support him but Sasuke put his arm out in motion for her to stay where she was. Distracted, before he regained his balance, another landed.

"This is for the people of the Goka Village." The young imposer took the chance to jump straight at Sasuke and gave him another punch in the jaw sending him backward, falling flat.

"Sasuke-kun." By reaction, the girl scrambled to cushion his fall. She kept his head from making contact with the desk's corner.

"Idiot! Don't reveal our …" Pulling the young hotheaded back by the collar, the man mumbled how stupid he was.

"So." From his position on the floor, Sasuke looked up. His hand came up to wipe the blood trickling down his lips. "You're from that nuisance village that has been constantly refusing our offers?"

"To helz with your offers. We don't want it." The youngster wouldn't stop his babbling, wanting to launch his angry body at the man and tearing him to pieces, but his uncle was an obstacle in the way.

Getting up with the help from Sakura, Sasuke used his other arm to push himself up, leaning behind the desk. "How gullible? Is this how you think is going to solve your problem. Threaten my life would not put a stop or even a dent with the plan." Because he knew, his was weightless.

The older man quickly turned around with a gun pointed straight at Sasuke. "You would think that's our plan. But finishing you off would only add to our amusement." Flint of anger flickered. Sasuke's tone was getting his nerve.

Not backing down, Sasuke too pulled a gun from under his desk and returned the motion.

"Woa. Man. We're only here-" The blond man carefully backed away and took out his gun again.

"Be quiet. It's all because of your temper. He knows who we are. So shut it. I'll talk." Keeping his shooting line straight, not showing a hint of nervousness knowing their captive was also well equipped.

"…" Sasuke was unaffected.

The dark man cocked his head to the side, meeting Sasuke's impassive gaze. "We were only thinking of hacking to the staff computer's line." Holding up a mini-flash drive from his pocket, clearly it was a programmed-virus. "Just freezing the system down for a couple days without maintenance. it should give us enough time-" He stopped, then continued, " This is much better because we did not expect to see you. Uchiha. Better than what we planned. Your computer on the other hand is even superior. You have the direct connection to the main master system. This would cause the whole system of Uchiha to crash. Imagine what it can do. Days without access to your network. I'm sure you'll regret the moment you filthy brats targeted our land."

"You seem confident." Moving his body slightly toward the machine, Sasuke was thinking of a way to reach across his long desk, while keeping his focus at them.

"Don't even think about it." The dark hair man moved his head slightly. "There are two of us with two guns and two of you with one gun and one corpse." This was a cue for the other gun to point toward the target.

"…" '_Damn.'_His glance was side way toward the shaken girl, green eyes clearly wanted to overflow with tears but she was too in shock. Sakura seemed to be in her own trance seeing the gun pointed at her_._

"Such a pity." The young blonde was tst-sing. "A waste." Eyeing the girl as his gun pointed toward her. "Oh look, she's shaking." Mocking her.

"…" His hand gripped the gun tightly. Obsidian narrowed in disturbance.

With the gun, he walked carefully in front of Sasuke. "Then again, you could care less for this girl. She's _replaceable_ isn't she? But your fortune isn't, Uchiha." Smirking his foresee victory.

"What do you want?" Irritated, he didn't like the way a certain pair of eyes was gawking.

"Stop the bulldozers." He raised his voice.

Silently thinking, Sasuke, without showing a tint of breaking nerve, answered, "No."

"Very well then." Quietly they gave him the choices, the girl or the company.

Sasuke followed neither, not the girl, not the company, not when he had so much more to do. Sasuke would not allow them to ruin his plan. Backing his feet, feeling the girl pressed up to him. His free hand reached hers to intertwine their fingers so she calm down. Keeping his blank expression, Sasuke tried to find a way to free them from the situation. Hand tightly kept a steady hold of the gun. Time, they needed more time. "Who are you? Normal villagers can't …"

"We're insignificant. Someone as highly as you shouldn't pay much heed of attention to us." The man showed off his arrogant grin. "We're completing our plan tonight. With your help, so..." He needed an answer.

Narrowing his eyes, unmoved, Sasuke noted, "And what makes you think, crashing our system would stop the whole operation. How juvenile...You seemed to forget all about the Shindai. "

That did it, "That fucking whore man!" A shout filled with hatred at the mention of Uchiha Corps partner's name. The blonde stomped his foot on the ground, shaking the unbalance glass shards.

"Shut up Nobu!"

"How can I? When the man who is going to tear down my home is standing there and the bastard who caused my father's death still roams the street!" Nobu moved his target shot. Shaking, his hand implied his movement of pulling the trigger any moment.

It was a touching tale, but Sasuke could care less of. "Don't blame others for your father's ill fate. We had peacefully come to each home. Offering all an-"

Interrupted, he ended Sasuke's sentence with "An offer?" Chuckling as if it was a joke, "Can your offers compensate what the people have built for decades? Can it give the minds the memories it holds. How long can that amount last? Where do you think they're going to live?"

"They shouldn't have inhabitant there in the first place. That area in the beginning was not righteously theirs. They are fortunate enough to be offer for money of the land that they_, __clearly... do not own. _They are simply squatters._"_

Small hand came up to grab a hold of his elbow, the arm that was currently gripping her hand, but Sasuke was too occupied to notice. '_Sasuke-kun.'_What was wrong now? How was it that she was feeling sympathy for these people? They were pointing guns at them. _Guns._What was going on with those people? Emeralds shyly gazed with fear to take as look at the two intruders more clearly. The older man with dark hair, he looked wearied but self-assured. While the blond that was threatening her-looked angry, filled with hatred in his eyes and yet he was too, was shaking lightly.

Silently listening as they continued on their conversation, Sakura slowly assembled the info together. They were from this village that was going to be torn down under Sasuke's supervision. The villagers there had been building houses on illegal undocumented premises that the government was planning on developing. And at that certain timeline, they were being forced to move out, leaving the homes that they had built by hands from the ground. But this shouldn't be his fault. He did give them a generous offer or that was what she was getting from the lacking detailed dialogue.

"You think that we're clue less of what you're trying to pull huh Uchiha?" The man now with his name uncovered. Rei Takemura. Sasuke now recognized the last name of the Village head. He was his son.

"What?" Sasuke was ticking off further with his uncaring attitude.

"Offering us compensate money and relocation for homes. It's only a method for you to suck back the money that you had put out then take more after the lenient rent cost is expired after two years." Rei finished his thought.

"Who told you such things?" He was intrigued, something told him this information was giving to them by someone he knew...

"It doesn't matter. Now go on or the girl gets it." Nobu spatted. He slowly stepped up the steps, closer to them. Amused the way the girl cringed but immovable.

About to make his motion toward the computer, Sasuke was stopped. "No-o. Don't Sasuke-kun." Sakura was tugging on his sleeve. She wanted to tell him so much. _Angels can't die. _No one could die again if they were already dead. But nothing could be mentioned if the two strangers were there. Oh. How much Sakura needed Sasuke to maneuver his genius mind and figured out the obvious. She may be hurt from process but it would heal. Sasuke's live was more precious. The bullet wouldn't hesitate to pierce his mortal body.

Shifted, the girl moved her body in front of Sasuke as an attempt to shield him, stopping him from getting near his computer. Because she knew, Sasuke cared for his work. It was she. She was a nuisance to his decision.

Nobu was disgusted. "The fuck, why are you covering this piece of shit? He'll trash you afterward anyway. Why risking your life?"

Gathering up all her courage, "No." She was shaking. "Stop this. Instead of being unconventional. Don't you ever think? This is illegal. Living there is illegal. In the end, they'll have to leave. Not peacefully but forcefully by the government because they won't stop. Think of the riots that will take place if not already. Riot would only result with injure bodies. Innocent bodies." Her tone was changing. Sasuke noticed. Standing behind her, it was like a deja vu. Same scene replayed from the Hyuuga party.

"You know nothing." Rei pointed the guns straight at the girl. In instance, Sakura body jumped from his action. Gathering all her composure, she tried her best to keep her knees from failing.

"I know what I am saying. I don't want you to continue this. The people there can rebuild their village. They don't have to die with it."

"They wouldn't die if he hasn't started this."

"Then someone else would." She relieved by the tone of swaying in his voice. "You're wasting your effort if you want to go through with this."

Sasuke cursed in his head. It was hard to maneuver; Sakura had backed his body against the glass wall. '_What is she thinking?'_Although with his gun pointing straight at Rei, but Sakura was vulnerable.

Pound. Pound. Pound. The sound of door being knocked down with the voices of the real guards echoed through. "Uchiha san!" They finally came in time.

"Damn fucking mother#$%^&" Nobu turned his head to see the flashing silhouettes. "Rei what are we going to do. Quickly install that." The blockage they put at the front door was down.

Well that was impossible to do with Sasuke and his gun right behind the desk. Rei knew the plan was a failure with the guard pounding behind.

Sasuke smirked. _Foolish idiots. _Did they think he would talk that much for nothing? It was only a way to distract them.

o-o-o

_Last straw, Sasuke simply spoke out. "How much?"_

_Hand reached for a pen on his desk then pulled out his drawer in the process._

_Obsidian kept a straight gaze at the man, his hand searched around in the drawer before finding his checkbook._

o-o-o

He had pressed on the alert button during that moment in his drawer.

Bam. His office door was flat on the floor with the guards rushed in as the same time, Rei straightened his arm to Sasuke. "At least I get to end your life." He mouthed the words. Nobu watched in shock. He never thought of even used the guns beside as a threatening tool.

Suddenly, every motion, every movement flashed by soundlessly. Out of reaction, Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura away to safety. Turning on the side, his gun reach out.

_Bang. Bang._

The sounds blasted her eardrums, sending her off to unconsciousness.

o-o-o-o-o

_"B-blood. Someone. Get more nurses."_

_"She's losing too much blood."_

_"Her pulse ... it's not picking up."_

_"Stop the bleeding."_

_"CLEAR!"_

_"CLEAR!"_

_Beeeeeeeeeeep..._

o-o-o-o-o

_"No!"_ Jolted right up, Sakura moaned out her discomfort. Sifting a little, green eyes slowly opened. _Where am I? _The room was white with a hint of soft peach. Low light, the lamp by the simple metal twin bed meekly illuminated her surroundings. It was late, past midnight.

"You're finally awake, Miss Sakura."

A small jump, Sakura calmed down at the familiar voice. "Taki." She turned to see him entered from the bright hallway. _Hospital. I'm at the hospital? _The passing nurses in the background indicated her location.

"I rushed here as soon as I heard of the incident. How are you feeling now? You've been out of conscious for a couple hours now."

Pain, her head felt tight. Skulled pounded from the aching brain pulsating nonstop. Placing a palm on her head, Sakura tried to shake it away.

Seeing the girl, Taki dropped off the water pitcher and walked near. "Would you like me to get a doctor? You don't seem too well. Does your head hurt? Wait here, I'll be right back..." And his voice disappeared behind the door.

_'It hurts. It hurts.' _The throbbing sensation wouldn't stop. Clutching her head, Sakura mind was pulled back and forth. '_Blood, so much blood.' _Of hers? Scanning, she was perfectly fine. Then who?

_Sasuke! _His name stomped her conscious. _Sasuke-kun._ Earnestly, Sakura pulled the comforter away before lifting herself off the bed. Stumbling forward, her knees were weak. Barefoot, she ran out to find him. _Sasuke-kun...where are you...?!_

[...]

"Wipe out everything. I want that section _demolished_ by morning." Sasuke shut his phone then dropped it to the side. Running his hand through his hair, rustling it to show his irritation, Sasuke sighed out before leaning back against the cold platform of the hospital bed. The sound of turning knob pulled his angry gaze toward the door to see the familiar fox face.

"I see you're perfectly fine." Not even a hint of injury on the raven's body beside his slightly bruised knuckle. Sasuke sat on the bed with one of his episode of sour mood. Naruto stood by the ajar door, occasionally glancing out to make sure his girlfriend wouldn't walk pass the room and get lost.

"Hn. That's why I should leave." He didn't understand why he was kept there. It was Sakura who fainted. "Where's Sakura? How is she?" Knowing the girl was unharmed but unsettling anxiety refused to calm.

"She's down the hall. Still asleep." Letting that subject die out, Naruto tone changed. "Kankuro left the country."

"Hn." He wasn't surprise.

"Those villagers must have been manipulated by his men, Teme, he wants you ruin."

That thought amused him, a chuckle, Sasuke replied, "Such a pest." Kankuro was a bothersome pest. Impassively gazing at the small object in his hand, he quickly tossed it to Naruto. "You know what to do."

Catching it, blue eyes brightened at the small toy, "An eye for an eye, Sasuke, I thought you said only douche bags do that."

A glare, "I'm only returning it to the owner."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, putting the flash drive in to his pocket, "What about the two idiots?"

"Them? Let them rot in jail. I have bigger pest to exterminate." Dark, his voice lowered. "That riot..."

Naruto added, "They refuse to move." Sasuke knew that.

A moment of silent, obsidians closed, "Doesn't matter, _let_ the government take care of them..."

Behind the door, bare feet fidget from its location. Clutching her skirts, Sakura shook from the sinister voice of Sasuke seeping through the crack. At that moment she realized, she was nowhere from the starting point. Even if he was caring and attentive to her, his interaction with others was still the same. His cold ruthless method was the same.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura stood up straight to meet Hinata's startling gaze. "What are you..."

"I-i..." Stuttered, overwhelmed, Sakura couldn't answer. Added to her nervousness, Naruto opened the door wide. Emerald caught a glimpse of the raven. '_He's not hurt.' _ She was glad, but...that impassive gaze. That gaze was frightening. Until now, he couldn't free himself from that gaze. Feeling light head, blank, she collapsed.

"Sakura!"

o-o-o-o-o

"_Here taste this?"_

_A hand of an unknown stranger, a man, placed out with his finger, which coated with a reddish tint liquid._

_Sakura smiled with delight, as she made no hesitation to taste the unknown substance._

_It was sweet yet bitter._

_A chaste taste to it._

_It was wine._

_Very strong liquor._

_With_

_A tint of berry._

_Very berry._

_The location was a soft colored open kitchen. With a white wooden and glass French door._

_Widely open to let the ocean breeze washed in._

_The room was brightly lit by the afternoon sun. It was warm and nice._

_Sakura was kneeling on the stool on the outer side of the kitchen counter._

_As the man wearing a white apron with a mixing a bowl of cake mixture on the side_

_Row of wine bottles was in front of them._

"_Delicious." She screamed out in approval. "This is the one!"_

_The hand recoiled to grab the bottle. It was square with a red cap. Beautifully engraved, marking its expensive price._

"_Good choice. Just perfect to make …"_

_His voice was angelic. Rough but soft._

_Even when his face was blurred._

_Sakura could tell. There was a visible smile on his face. A very sweet smile._

_Just like the taste of berry._

_Her ear rung angelically as he continued to inform her the detail of the godly taste cake._

_..._

_A parked motorcycle on the side of the boardwalk._

_Two trails of footprints on the untouched sand beach._

_One dainty. The other was hefty._

_The trial continued after the two._

_Sakura happily walked or rather was skipping beside the man as he held the basket with one hand._

_The other._

_Embracing hers._

"_Come on. Walk faster. I found the perfect spot to watch the sun set."_

_Pulling his arm as she marched forward._

_The tugging became less and less resisting_

_Til the point when Sakura could not feel his hand._

_She turned around._

_It was gloomy._

'_He'_

_Wasn't there._

_The sun was setting rather quickly._

_In a flashing blink._

_It was pit black._

_And_

_Sakura was all by herself._

_In the middle of nowhere._

_Frantically searching._

_Screaming!_

'_No!'_

o-o-o

Green eyes once again bloodily shot opened.

Mouth was gaping wide. Throat dried. Her cheeks were wet from the many streams of silent tears. Her eyes frantically roamed the pit black room. She was terrorized for a moment of not knowing for sure if she had escaped from her dream.

But the slow breathing pattern brought her attention to the sleeping body next to the twin bed. Her nerve soothed. She wondered how long. How long had he been sitting there by her side. Tightened her left hand, she felt his embrace, his strong grasp on her palm. Even when asleep, his hold was strong.

Fingers reached to wipe the tears from her eyes. Sakura blinked to let it adjusted to the dim lit room. She dreamed of _him _again. '_Who is he?' _The stranger that continued to haunt her dream.

Was it the past? _The future?_

Unable to figure out the answer, she let the dream passed as Sasuke continued to snuggle her hand closer to him, a faint whispering of her name made Sakura emitted an affectionate smile. "Ah…" He looked peaceful when he was asleep. Turning her face slightly to see a portion of his feature. Relaxed. His face showed an unperturbed expression after a stressful day. But the muscles of his jaw were tense. An unwanted dream must have passed his slumber. Softly, her hand gently stroked his mane. She smiled when his expression lifted.

Moment passed her mind returned to the intruders. It gave her an uncertain feeling. Eeriness from the pit of her stomach, as if this scene had run through her mind before. But it was worst from what she was feeling. Her senses told her. What happened tonight at Sasuke's office was nothing compare to what was being blocked from her memories.

"Sakura." Sasuke moaned out her name in his sleep, this time louder. His hand reached out for her.

'_Sasuke. What is truly going on in that head of yours?' __She pouted,__ 'Please share them with me.'_ Slightly turning her face further, touching their noses, '_Maybe then, it'll help me remember mine.'_

Placing her head on their hands, fingers intertwined. Sakura returned to a dreamless charming slumber.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Eyes wearily opened. Sitting up, his body was aching yet felt extremely relaxed. Running his hand throughout his face, he tried to clear the exhausted lingering feel. Blinking a couple of times to let his eyes adjusted to the blinding light of the room. '_This is odd. I thought all of my drapes were closed.'_

"!" He jumped at the motion stirring next to him on the bed, looking to his side. A shift brought the body beside him to nuzzle deeper into his warmth.

Grey eyes were shock opened. His mouth hung wide. Next to him was a complete stranger. A nude brunette with her arm wrapping around his waist. For the first time of his life, Hyuuga Neji had no idea what had happened.

"What's the fucking helz is going on?" His eyes twitched as he looked through his surroundings. '_Must be her room.' _Then he scanned the floor. Their clothes were discarded everywhere. A wild night it must have been. Seeing how everything was flung in the most random place. The tabletop of her dresser was clear, indicated something had happened there. _'What did I do?'_ Feeling the heavy weight on his head, his head nodded to shake the pain off.

But.

A drop from his head, a particular object fell on his lap.

"?" Picking it up made him wanting to curse aloud because it was a blond wig.

Wait.

A.

Minute.

Then that meant...

Robotically moving his head to look at the girl once more, his hand shakily put the wig over the girl face.

Twice that morning, Neji Hyuuga was utterly confused.

Bewildered.

Stoned.

A million coherent things ran through his mind as the girl's body stirred. His hand from reaction swung the wig away, scooting a bit further from her.

"Hmm." Feminine voice yawned. Dark brown eyes blinked a couple time. '_Urm. I must have forgotten to close the blinds again.'_

Sitting up, she felt a chill running down her spine. Looking down, "Ugh. Not again." Mumbling. '_I need to stop sleeping without clothe on. It's chilly this morning. How much did I drink last night?'_

Yawning, she stretched her arms high. "Fuck you Hyuuga. Well, at least you took me home." Outwardly screaming, not noticing the equally naked man next to her, she scratched the back of the neck, feeling much better from the lack of her confining wig.

'_Well. Yay, it's Sunday. My free time.'_About to get out from under her cover, she plopped her hand down.

"Ugh." A throaty voice came out next to her from the pain she just inflicted.

Looking over.

Punch

She had no idea what was going on, fist first to knock the man straight off her bed without knowing his identity. Clutching the comforter closer to her chest, covering up her nude body.

'_W-what happened last night?'_

.

.

.

* * *

_J-kiwi: Short chapter. I cut out scenes, took the original smutty lime of this chapter out, and made some replacements. Enjoy...? Please don't beat me..._


	25. Untitled

**Chapter 25**

Klack.

Two cups of steaming black coffee placed on the marble counter with extra force.

Two bodies were sitting on opposite side of each other. Intense awkwardness filled the floor. The kitchen air was getting tighter and tighter. A light whistling sound of the steam from the coffee maker invaded their minds.

"…"

"arrgg…"

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me after working for four years." The side of his jaw was slowly turning purple. Shirtless with black trousers, Neji, with one hand in the pocket, the other, rustling his hair, stood. Trying to stable his mind and ignoring the pain that had just been placed on his flawless face in the last ten minutes.

Twitch. Tenten couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Wrapped up in her robe and only in her robe that she grabbed randomly by the hanger. "The helz. Your hair looked like a broomstick. You were naked in my bed with me naked. How do think I'm supposed to react." Crossing her arms, sarcasm filled her voice. "Hello? I'm Tenten. What's your name? Mind telling me what you're doing in my room? On my bed? Stalk naked!?"

"How am I supposed to know? I woke up in the room apparently with you. Then all of a sudden, I got a hit in the face without a chance to explain." He reasoned out with her. Voice eagerly rose.

"Woa. Okay. Let's calm down. We're adults here. Yea." She waved her hands to calm him down and herself in the process. '_Fucking adults.'_Bringing her hand up to soothe her temples.

"…" He did. Slopping back in his seat, Neji grabbed the coffee cup, about to chug it down. But stopped when he realized once his lips encountered the rim. The liquid was scorching hot. His whole inside would get boiled.

Silent, he let her speak.

"Okay. Let's back track. You and I. After the meeting with those guys in Le Grande Hotel." She paused. "I asked you to take me home. We walked to your parked car." Tenten stood up to pace around her kitchen. "Then… Oh! We saw Uchiha and his girl friend…."

Neji jumped at the recollection. Seeing the scenes flashed before his eyes of last night with the help of TenTen's description.

o-o-o-o-o

_Sipping down the cool colored liquid, cringing his face at the extreme burning taste. Neji was on the edge of being completely drunk. Body slouched over the counter. He was drowning in by the alcohol level rushing through his veins._

_"Uhm. Neji you're a creep." Slurring voice of a female made him tiredly turned his body around. Smirking, seeing the girl. Her hair was messy. Blond lock clung to her face from the sweat of the rushing body temperature._

_He sloshed over to her, their body was meshed against each other. Shoulder to shoulder._

_"Hic. How am I a creep?" Asking her with his breaking voice._

_Inebriated, her arms were opened wide. "Look at all the women here. You. Yea. You." Pointed to his face.,"You're Neji Hyuuga. You can have all of them. And yet. Look at you. Look at you" She smacked his face, making him recoil his torso from her._

_Tenten almost made a go for the floor face first. But luckily she grabbed on to the counter and miraculously balanced herself._

_"Hmp. What do you know?" Chugging down another glass, he then ordered for more. "No one here or anyone. I don't want them. Because …" His voice was rough for a second._

_Feminine eyes blinked a couple flashing time. "Are you trying to tell me? You already have someone else in mind?" His voice was calm. Too calm. Abnormally calm._

_"…" Silently saying 'yes', about to wash another glass down his throat, but a hand came to steal the glass away. And in a moment it was down her throat, burning the inner skin with the sinful taste._

_"How do you know I don't know? I fucking know it well! To be the other one." Smacking the glass hard on the metal counter, she made the surround people jumped with startled._

_Grey eyes rose with interested. "You? Who. Green spandex?" Letting out a droopy chuckled._

_Smack._

_"What's the shit!" Clutching his face, he glared at the girl._

_"Hic'. No. And none of your bees wax? How much worst do you endure than me? I can bet my life fortune on it. At least, all you have to do is winking her way. She'll crawl on four and give it all to you." Smirking. "Since all that you men love are woman lacking a certain major organ function. The brain. But then, who need them when they got these. " Hand making invisible motion of big round shapely breasts._

_"I'm not them." His eyes narrowed, disapproving of her, being overly judgmental._

_"Heh. Sure. Sure." Waving her hand as she moped on the counter, her arms lazily stretched far across the hard surface. "But you're still well off than me. I'm like invisible to him." She turned her head to look at the drowsy man. Secretly staring at his features, the way his tie hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was a mess with a few top buttons undone. The tail of his hair was hung loosely off a shoulder. Long black bang droopingly dangle about his face. Her throat clenched seeing his calloused hand came up and ran its lean fingers through the midnight lock. Her fingers tingled wanting to imitate that action._

_Slam. Dropping his hand down on the counter, Neji jugged four shots, one after another in. As a way to steady his mind._

_"Well mine already has a girlfriend. How am I going to compete with a baby doll face?" He dropped the fifth one before hitting his head on the counter. "It's a one side that can never ... should never exist..." The glass made a shattering contact with the ground, awaken the last stable mental nerve,_ _b__rown eyes shocked open._ _"Girlfriend?" A long awkward pause._

o-o-o-o-o

"Oh…My fucking!..." Tenten with her mouth gaping wide, standing in the middle of the kitchen, she quickly turned to Neji who was sitting with terror across his eyes. "You're offptt!" Fleetingly, he dashed to her side. Clutching her mouth shut from whatever word she was about to slip out, pushing her up and against the counter. THUD. "Mention this to anyone. You'll never see light of the next day." His voice was dangerous and ominous. Eyes stared straight in to hers. Her chest was rising with forcing breath. Nodding her head lightly, feeling a strange disturbance by his closeness. His hand calmly released her. Stretching to grab a nearby napkin, he continued, "I can assure you." He wiped his hand of her saliva.

"Y-yea." She stuttered. "Well then...Phenomenally, after wrecking our internal organ with more alcohol. Somehow, we get to my house with your car intact _hopefully,_ and our bodies in one piece. Then decided to turn my room inside out and for some strange reasons stripped our self before dozing off." Making a weird face at the blurring reminiscence.

"Therefore, we didn't do anything." He said before turning to her room to retrieve his shirt under the mess.

Snorting at the man, the nerve of him. "Hmp. What kind of thing do you think I can do with someone who can't get _it up_?" Challenging him, she smirked from amusement when hearing a loud sound of heavy body tripping.

Thud.

A loud annoyed groan echoed from her room.

[…]

"Here." Holding out his jacket, Tenten stood timidly. Neji took the article with extreme ineptness. The two stood by the entranceway with the most discomfited scene just like in drama of a wife seeing her husband off to work. Shudder.

Long silent moment, "Uh," she bit her lower lip. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yea." Looking to the ceiling, he tried to ease away the awkwardness. "I need to talk to you about the-"

"The project." She interrupted him.

"Yea. That." Fixing his shirt, coat was in arm. Shoes were on. "Bye then." Remembering, Neji turned around. "Ah. Ten." His hand raised next to her face.

She stopped breathing.

"You wouldn't be invisible if you would just wear your hair like this from now on." Index finger ran through her brunette hair once.

Before a reply returned, he already walked out the door.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Within the private room, apart from the empty chair was a man standing by the hospital door. Low voice, sturdy tone, he answered the unwanted caller, "There's nothing to be concern about." He sifted uncomfortably. Hand clutched the drape of the door, tight. "Everything is already under control." Voice contained the venom filled.

Almost tearing the cloth from its binding, Sasuke released the poor fabric. His feet were moving toward sofa at the other side of the room. Patience thinning, he needed to end this ridiculously meaningless conversation.

Eye narrowed, glaring at the flower basket on the coffee table. Its sender was the current caller.

"I _will_ be there."

Placing the phone on the surface, Sasuke made his way to enter the private bathroom. Turning the faucet, he allowed a stream of cold water rush down for him to wash the drowsiness off his face. Cooled down, his back straightened to glance into the mirror, seeing his reflection.

o-o-o

_"See that child."_

_"Ah. Sasuke? The young Uchiha?"_

_"Yea. Look."_

_"Doesn't he look like the exact copy of his mother? How cute?"_

_"But not his father. *smirk*"_

_"Hm. You heard."_

_Whispers._

_Whispers._

_All that whispers._

_He finally understood why his mother was always by his side during events._

_She hardly ever interacted with the crowd._

_Just because._

_All because._

_Of those whispering rumors._

_When she was gone, he was all alone._

_Standing. Lost. Confused._

_Among the crowd._

_"It's true?!"_

_"She…"_

_"Who…"_

_"Look at him..."_

_"Him."_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_That Uchiha._

o-o-o

Feeling stuffed, this shirt was clinging to him. Hadn't left the hospital since last night, he really needed a shower. Taking off his top, he let it dropped carelessly to the ground. Wincing at the pain on his knuckles, he smirked at the reminiscent of last night. He gave them quite a beating. While Rei missed his shot, Sasuke pierced him by the shoulder. When his angel fainted, he couldn't keep his control. Furious, Sasuke landed blows after blows. If it wasn't for the guards holding him back, more damage would result.

Ears picked up rustling sounds under the blanket. Turning, he strolled quietly toward the sleeping body on the twin bed. Watching her sleep, Sasuke silently blame himself for getting her into danger again. Gently, his right hand reached to the girl, searching for her small soft hand under the blanket. He still believed that she was out, unconscious.

But, her hand retracted at his touch.

"You're awake."

"Mmm." Nodding her head as she shifted to sit up on the bed, she felt the tender bone cracked a little. Muscle sore.

Gently, his calloused hand was on her cheek, cupping her face gently.

"How are you feeling now? You collapsed all of a sudden." His knuckles brushed over her nose. "The doctors said you were exhausted from-""What happened?" Worried, she frighteningly grabbed his hand to examine his injury she just noticed. Last time she remembered, there were no physically fight besides the punches he received. But these bruises on his knuckles...where...how did he...

"Sakura. It's fine." He chuckled lightly, telling her he was fine.

Hug!

Immediately pulling the man in to an embrace, her trembling form shook against him. "Just a little bruise," comforting her with his soothing touch. About to release the girl, but her hold wouldn't lessen. He was trapped into an airtight hug.

"What's going to happen now?" She mumbled in his shirt.

"…" Understood what she was talking about, he was annoyed that it was the first thing on her mind. "You shouldn't pay attention to it. They're paying the consequences."

"But what about the villagers." She looked up to him.

"Sakura." His voice was low. "Forget about it. It's just business." That was the end of that conversation. Leaning down, he gave her a soft peck on the forehead. "You won't need to mind it." Straightened, Sasuke smirked seeing her cheeks softly glowed.

The room was bright now, Sasuke finally noticed. With the blanket pooling around her waist, the petal pink rob on her was rather thin. Abruptly, he stood up to lock the door.

"W-what are you d-doing Sasuke-kun...?" Bright emeralds glistened. She feared what kind of thoughts this incoming man had in his mind. The way he walked, the way he smirked was ... tempting.

Thud.

"Epp!" A harsh gasp screamed out from surprise. Sakura was unsure of how, but she was now sitting on the counter beside the sink in the bathroom, "Hn," with his waist already nestled nicely between her thighs. His arms trapped her hands from moving off the counter. He locked her in place.

"Sasuke-kun. Wa?" Her mind was too slow to work out the current situation. But it was clear to her that right in front of her face, Sasuke with his face damped with water. Drips and drops were trickling down his bang, running down his cheeks, his jaw, down to his neck, advancing toward his torso. Hard, ripping _naked_ chest. His hand released her to grab the knob of faucet, turning the water on in the process.

The sound of pouring water woke the hazy mind.

"W-Wait!" Stretching out her hand, she stopped his intention. "What are you doing?" She turned off the water.

"Cleaning you." He turned the water on again.

"Wah?!" Both hands grabbed on to his wrist.

o-o-o

"Uchiha-san" Taki bowed at the present of Itachi, the Heir.

"Where is my Brother?" Simple question, Itachi's calm look was making the surrounding nurses squealed in silent.

Lifting his back to meet the familiar orbs, the secretary answered, "He's currently with Miss Tenshi. In place of Uchiha-san, I thank you for the flower basket. I'm sure Miss Sakura will enjoy it when she wakes up." As a request to keep Itachi away from the couple, Taki did his best to keep his poise. Half-scared to hell and back, he stiffened when Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Ah." Amused, he found the man to be interesting, such a loyal dog.

o-o-o

"Mmh"

Small hands reached up to cup his face as he leaned down to kiss her sweet lips again and again. Continuously repeating the gestures, knowing well stopping was a bad choice in his head.

Her knees bent and pressed to his sides. Her toes curl from feeling his hand under the cloth to grope her mound. His touch was soft. The other cradled her head to deepen their kiss. Two bodies tumbled on the flimsy bed. The small space brought them closer if they were not already molded into each other.

"Hrrm…" He growled into the kiss as her hands were placed on his lower back. It traced his muscular torso, moving up and down slightly out of reaction. Feeling her fingertips went further and further under his waistband. He stifled a breath. Anticipation was churning his stomach. But the moment was gone when her hand travel back up in the safety zone of his back.

Not satisfied, he broke the kiss.

"?" Emeralds blinked in confusion as he sat up. She recoil her hand back to her chest, feeling her heart thumping madly.

Her eyes twitched as it followed his hasty movement, the way his hand was tugging on his belt. Unbuttoned his pants, the zipper was pulled down to get rid of the annoying article.

Kneeling between her bend knees in his dark boxer, Sasuke returned to his original intention. Make this girl insane with passion and lust. Just like the way she did to him. His lips smirked, seeing Sakura in trepidation at the sight of his bulging bulk, waving to her from behind his confinement.

Sasuke leaned down once more, turning his body to the side. Resting his back against the board, his legs wrapped around her left leg, letting her feel the hardened shaft pressed up to her. While pushing the other thigh to suspend over the edge, he parted her limps apart to his liking.

"Sasuke-kun." She wouldn't stop whining for him to stop, but her body react the opposite.

Her hand was pushing him away in a futile attempt as if a drunkard would push another away refusing help and denying his intoxicated state.

Seeing her shoving his body away as a way of feeling him up, he pushed her body deeper to him, teasing word spilled from his lips. "You know. You can touch me more than just my chest." He lead her hand back to his crotch.

Her body tense up immediately. And Sasuke let out a full chuckle after letting go of her hand as she was trying to tugging it back safely on her chest.

"No…" She looked to the ground.

"Really." Giving a light push. "I just want to be fair, it wouldn't be, if I'm the only one …" Running his hand up in between the spread thighs. Letting his finger slid up her sticky core.

Gasp! Squeezing her muscles from the touch, she closed her thighs.

"Already soaked." He showed her the white substance on his hand. The way it covered his index finger made her eyes wide.

Opened his mouth, letting his tongue lick his finger clean then leaned down to attack her lips, sharing the taste.

Sloppy and wet, a trail of liquid escaped from the corner of their lips.

"Ooh..." Parting, as he released her, he could sense the need from her kiss that she didn't want to end it. Her eyes gazed deeply into his, as she breathed heavily. Even when she was out of breath, her eyes told him. '_Why did you stop?' __The kiss. Why stop their kiss._ Answering her, he thought, '_Because I need to keep what left of my sanity in check.'_He leaned down to latch his lip mouth on to her covered peak.

"AH…" Her chest arched from the touch.

A hand traveled to her side, tugging the strap free. He pulled the robe completely off her body. His mouth instantly attached to her again. Sucking, nibbling, licking the erected buds, he loved the salty taste of her skin.

"Oh…" Nails clawing his back, she left red scratch marks and that pain drove him to the point of fanatic. Releasing her right breast with pop, he moved to the left to give it the same needy attention as his finger play with the moistened nipple he just let go.

She squirmed and wriggled under him. Rubbing her thighs against his, he could feel that slick trail of oozing liquid seeping his senses. As the same went from his shaft to her, its tip and length slithered upon her.

"Ooh. Sasuke-kun!" Moaning out his name. Groping her bare thigh, he pressed her waist fixed to his to answer her cry.

Thrashing her head, emeralds closed from the amount of overwhelming arousal stirring within her body. The feeling of Sasuke tending to her breast riled up the unexplained disruption of her core. Her body shook and tingled, gliding her soft bottom against his more and more frantically.

"Oh… Oh… Oh…" Sasuke was drowning in her moans. His body was floating by the feeling of her body moving in opposition to his. Her thighs pressed together. Sakura felt the muscles of her waist tightened as a swooshed of hot liquid poured down her core.

"Hah!" Her scream chimed his ear. Smirking. Pushing his thigh up against her core more, rubbing it, hot juice trickled down his thigh.

Tongue giving a long lick on her neck. His thumb flicker her rigid nipple. He moved his face to look straight at her. Seeing how the sweats formed on her skin. Her eyes were dazed in dreaming state. Pink lips parted showing him her little tongue.

"Good girl." He whispered against her ear. Sakura trembled by his words with her chest prodding up and down, catching every breath that she could.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice quivered. As his hand found its way between her thighs, he unwrap her legs around his.

"Hn?"

"S-stop." Squirming as his finger tapped lightly against her clit. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. Wanting to find away to get rid of it.

"What? This?" Sliding his fingers, brushing her folds lightly in a teasing manner then slowly he pushed it into her wall.

"Uhmm." A soft mewing sound evoked his senses.

Gradually pulling his finger, feeling how it slid with ease from the help of her already moistened inner wall, expanded slightly to accommodate the intrusive touch.

In and out.

In and out.

Matching to the pattern of her harsh breathing, the slurping sound evaded their ears.

One finger… then two… slowly stretched her folds.

Clutching to his hair, she cried out. "It's weird. Ple-ease s-stop." Choking out the words as she felt more of his digits slowly slipping into her core.

"Still?" His voice was half annoyed but understanding. Her whimpering gave him an answer. Pulling out his fingers, resting his hand on her thigh, he let her calm down.

Using his hand to lift up her head so he can put his arm under, letting her used it as a pillow rest. He lay on his side, looking at the girl. The way she brought her arms up to cover her chest, her waist turned on the side, leaning on her thighs, closing off the throbbing core.

"Did it hurt?" He asked her tenderly as he soothed her hair.

Shaking her head, her body turned fully to face his torso. She scooted closer to him. With one hand clutching her chest the other wrap around his chest from under his arm.

"No. It didn't hurt. It just …" Her face was hot, burning red.

He can tell. The way she hid her nose deeper to his body told him.

"Good." His hand slid down her back. Skipping his fingers down then traced his way back up along her spine. His lips bestowed upon her hair a sweet kiss. "Don't worry. You'll get use to it." Palming her butt, pressing her closer to his shaft. "It'll just take time."

"Ah." Her body jolted by noticeable shaft poking directly toward the entrance of her core.

"Ugrh." Maybe that wasn't a smart move. Because she wasn't the only one who felt that electrifying bolt. He can't deal with this. But not now, not here.

Shifting, he sat up and pulled the girl along to make her upright with her back rested against his. Her legs spread wide.

"Wah?" Feeling helpless, she was too weak to fight this man's on coming intention. Poor poor Sakura...having to stay by this wolf's side.

Lick. His tongue was lapping up the sweats formed on her shoulder blades.

"Ooh."

Lick.

"Relax Sakura." Lick.

"I … c-can't." Wiggling her bottoms, her arms pushed her body away from sitting on his lap, with the legs spread by his hands holding down her knees. The obvious bulky staff poking up her buttock was … uncomfortable.

"Sa. Ku. Ra…" He warned her. The innocent struggling was provoking his sensitive member more and more.

"Sa-sasuke kun-n. Pleas-ee let-t me g-get off." She begged him to release her.

"No." His hand released one of her knee to palm her core. His lap widened further apart to let her sink in.

"Oh…" Wanting to close both of her legs from his fingers that were running up and down her slit, warm and wet slit, but from his grip, she was unable to. The struggle was becoming less and less affective when his hand was working wonders on her body. "Ohh… ohhh…" Arching her back, resting her head on his shoulder. Eyes closed to feel more, taking in his advice. _Relax._

Slowly, again, his fingertip found her opening.

"Har." She let out a gasp as he dug deeper. Tiny finger nails, gripping his shoulder and upper arm.

Her hip thrust forward, toes curled, sinking them deeper in to the bed. A pull and a push, in and out, that luscious motion was overcoming her body. Her mind was in turbulent. And his was exhilarating from the thought his member in place of his finger.

"I'm putting a second one in." Warning her beforehand, he tenderly stroke her with his middle finger. Surprisingly, the girl gave him a small nod. He smirked. Pulling his finger out to let the second finger traced along her dripping wet opening. Slowly, little by little, he pushed the two rasping digits, snuggling it nicely inside her hot cavern. Resting it there, he gave the girl a chance to breathe since she had been holding her breath from the start.

"Damn it. Breath Sakura."

"Gah." She did. It was … wah. With all the sense returning to her numbing body, she felt the two digits inside her. Curiosity heightened, straightening up her back, looking down.

Blushing hard, instantly, she turned her face around to hide deep in his neck. Hands clutched his arm and shoulder. '_His fingers are inside my … oh'_

Dark brow rose. How amusing she was. Lifting her chin up with his to connect their lips again, kiss, their lips made contact. He began that succulent motion with his fingers.

In and out. In and out

"Oh." Her lip moaned in to their kiss. Her body arched from the tender feel. She was kissing him fearlessly from the influence of his act, continuing to moisten her inner wall, exploring every part.

Cherishing the tight feeling hugging his fingers, lean thighs closed around his hand, rubbing against each other. Her round bottom was making suggestive contact against his shaft.

It was _Wow._

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Splurt. Splurt. That delicious sound of friction between them.

"Oh... my … oh …. Oh …. Ah …. SAs… ah …" But all he heard was her hysterical screams.

The sound of the two filled up the room.

Her moaning.

His grunting.

Jagged breath making her chest rose, waving her pale flesh, prodding her rosy peak to tease him more with her hardened nipples. Moving his hand from her neck, sliding down toward her front, he grabbed on to her breast. Caressing it, moving his palm in circular motion, he switched back and both between the two.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm…!" Clenching her muscles around his digits, she didn't have time to finish. Before she registered the hazing thought, a massive release exploded from her core, running along his finger. Dripping down to his lap, his dark boxer soaked in the sweet juice.

But he didn't stop, continuing to tease her core, letting her familiarized with his touch. He quickened the pace, not showing a sign of stopping. The girl helplessly screamed her lungs out at such pace.

Orgasms over orgasms washed over her.

Grab. "Ugh." He grumbled from the pain, feeling as if a big chunk of his hair had just been pulled out of its root.

"Hah. Sa ha…sasu…-kun-n… st-top…!"She complained as her hand nuzzled with his hair. "It hurts." A hint of tear showed on her eyes.

"!" Obsidian widened at the word. He stopped.

"You're too rough..." She fidgeted from his grasp.

Carefully pulling his finger out, "I didn't mean to," he felt ashamed. "Are you alright now?" His voice was regret. Perhaps, he was too hurried.

"Uh Huh." She smiled lightly at his caring gesture.

"Hn." Pulling her legs together, he placed them over his lap to hug her body tight to him.

"Ah." She giggled at the tickling feel of his nose brushing her neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked in assurance.

"Uhm… it still hurts a bit." Was it really pain?

"Ah." Running his palm along her thigh, "Sorry I got carried away." His voice was filled with regret of paining her.

A couple blinks and her cheek blushed, "A-" Sakura embarrassed from the words about to escape her lips.

"What Sakura?" He noticed.

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Hn." Curious with the girl's secrecy look, he pushed her back down. Small framed body plopped back down to the bed, as the man trapped her under his limbs. His calloused hand tickled her ribs.

"Ahahaha ... Ahaha… haaha…Stop... hahaha" Continued to tickle her with his fingers, the girl was laughing off her mind. Lungs exploded. "Ahahaha… stop!"

"Tell me." He continued to tickle her sides, knowing well her of weakness.

"N-nooahahahaa haha haa…!" He wouldn't stop. Kicking, her legs flapped under her."S-stop...ahaha..."

Vrrm… vrrmmm…The forgotten phone vibrated violently, broke their carefree moment. Looking over, obsidians narrowed at the object. Slowly, he pulled his hands back to hunt for the phone.

Feeling his evil action subsided, "Har har…" Green eyes focused to the ceiling as her body regained her breath.

On the sofa, Sasuke sat down roughly with his legs open, "What?" he answer the caller. "Hn." His face changed emotion. "I said. I will be there," his voice raised.

Small ears perked. '_Be where?'_ Re-dressing, her eyes searched for the pink undergarment.

"Looking for this."

Green eyes focused back to the man sitting with his legs crossed, swinging her underwear around his hand.

"Sasuke-kun. Give it back." She pouted.

"No." Smirking as he stood. Not bothering to redress, he thought of the call. Hesitated before calling out to her, he finally annouced, "Sakura, stay here and rest, Taki will be around to assist you." He paused, "I'm going out for a little while."

"Where to?" She asked out of normal reaction.

"To the main house." He just dropped it.

Stiffened at his answer, Sakura stopped her track from getting off the bed.

Walking to her location, his chest tightened catching the way her tiny fingers gripped the bed sheet."It shouldn't be long. I will be back in a short time."

But, when her tiny feet touch the ground, she gave him a cheekie smile. "I see. But...I want come with you." Bright emerald shined with the shining background full of sunlight.

But it was dark clouds hovering from his eyes. Somehow, Sasuke could see storming thunders.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: I'm hungry. My parents are out of town, now I'm alone...hic...I'm too lazy to get off my bed and make a title for this chapter...I'm a horrible author.

Ps. About Neji, I promise it will get better. So much better. hahahaha


	26. A Moment of Weakness

**Chapter 26**

"Sas-suke-kun. You're driving too fast."

"Hn."

Continued to speed his way toward the destination, Sasuke was mused hearing the girl's complains. But. His main goal was to get there, be done, quick. Glancing over to the Angel seated next to him, her eyes glued to his speedometer. "Shouldn't you be used to this Sakura?" Asking as his car came to a complete stop at the red light, referring to the time when the girl still had her wings.

The mentioning of it brought her down, sulked. "Yea." She mumbled out. "But I never had to worry about a thousand cars going against my direction or hit bystanders," informing him as she watched the cars passed by. "It's a different feeling Sasuke-kun." Turning her face to look at him, Sakura knew well sulking would just make her sadder; therefore, she already accepted losing her wings a while ago. She couldn't have everything in the world. "Flying is much more … I'll say … free." Sharing her memory, "You roam the sky _high_ above the ground. Over look everything below you. And there're the clouds. Puffy smoke of rainbow from reflecting lights. Aw. It's beautiful. Especially when it's sunset time."

His lips curved upward, as she continued talking. Of the time, she spent in heaven. The people she met. The events she encountered. He didn't say much. Just listening was all right. He needed to concentrate. Remember every word she said. Imprint them into his mind all of his angel's tales. And she didn't mind his quietness because she knew well he was listening. His expression revealed it all. It was funny how three weeks ago, they were completely unfamiliar with one another. But now.

It was quite the opposite. Even though it wasn't a lot. But it was a good start as long as it was progressing.

"… And there were times when I baby sat the Cupids. A bunch of them pulled on my hair and plucked a few of my feathers. It hurt so much." Feeling the pain as she recalled the time, her back shuddered.

Amuse, "Plucked?" inwardly imagined a duck in his head, he let out a chuckle.

As if reading his mind, she pouted. "Sasuke-kun! It's not funny." Her face blushed.

Obsidian struggled much from looking at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Her blossom hair was pull up in a high ponytail, revealing to him, her slender neckline. The dress she wore accentuated her features more. Her bare shoulder blades held up the gem straps of the yellow pastel colored dress that flowed fluidly to cover her knee. Its softness hugged her body with temptation. She was breathtaking.

Clenching his throat, pushing the thoughts back deep … really _deep _in his head.

For now.

[…]

Pulling in to the front entrance, the car came to a complete stop.

"Come-on." Calling out to the girl, he unbuckled his seat beat and opened the door. About to walk over to her side, but seeing she already got out, he waited with his hand extended to her. Sakura took it in delight. The two made their way passed the entrance servants who had been waiting for the past hours, not entirely expecting his arrival, but it wasn't anything new. In fact, they were quite surprise to see him, since this was considered early for the young Uchiha. Last time when he was called upon, the raven didn't show up until a day later. When he indeed did show up, they knew reason why he was late when their nostrils were stench of alcohol and perfumed wafting as he passed by. He never seemed to care either way.

However today, not only was he there in a timely manner, but in his arms was enveloping the 'same' girl fro before. _Sakura Tenshi._They remembered. They wouldn't dare to believe so but it had appeared that this girl was _'the one'_. From the last time, they were in for a revelation from what the young couple was displaying. What happened that night that made the two disappeared in morning, they didn't know why. And it was best not to know _at all_ from the look of the eldest Uchiha's wife's face.

Keeping their heads low, they followed tentatively behind the two.

Sakura, with a smile on her face, was at ease as they begin to walk back inside to the place where such event she wished had never take place.

_Let's start over again._

With that in mind, she stepped along the hallway with optimistic feeling. Her eyes nevertheless continued to roam the interior. No matter if, this was the second time. Seeing it in broad day light was a different experience. The trees, colorful flowers, the decors, it was all too perfect, spotless.

Emerald glistered as it settled once again at the Koi fishpond. Seeing the fish, in a range of sizes and color, playfully swam around turned the place blissful with high spirits. The maids stayed behind as the two proceeded to the inner courtyard where the center pond turned in to a mini river and keep on flowing around the whole compound.

"Master Sasuke." Ayame greeted them at another entrance gate with a few waiting maids behind her. "Miss Tenshi," seeing the girl along side with him.

Sakura tightened her hand on the dress as her eyes landed on the elder woman in a deep night wine color Kimono with elegant flower pattern on it. Her hair was neatly pulled back in elaborate style. Immediately Sakura bowed her head in respect as they came to a stop, but the grip on her hand from Sasuke told her to stop.

Blinking in confusion, she stood up straight.

"..." His way of acknowledge them was absolute nothing. "Where's my father?"

"He is in the main office now. I shall accompany you there and … ?" Meeting the girl's puzzled gazed.

"No need. Just go and inform him I'll be there momentarily." Turning his body, "Sakura, let's go." His voice was hard, body stern, showing them his authority.

"Uh-hh…" She was pulled to follow along but emeralds swiftly glancing back to see the fuming woman. The way her wrinkled eyes narrowed gave the girl a chilled.

Step in step, walking in sync as Sasuke tugged her toward a familiar quarter, his quarter.

"I'll be back quick once I'm done meeting with my father. Just stay here alright." He instructed her, as they got closer. Seeing the nearby maids. He motioned them over.

"Okay." She answered. Her eyes gleamed in the maids' direction, happy to see the familiar faces from last time.

"Master Sasuke. Miss Sakura." They called out in unison as they bowed.

Commanding, he instructed, "Keep her accompany while I'm gone." Sakura looked up at him shocked. About to protest but his eyes said otherwise.

"Uhm." Looking at each other, worried, the maids fidgeted in their stance.

"What?" Seeing their hesitation, he questioned.

"I'm sorry. Master Sasuke. But it is the change of season and we had to keep up with our duty or Madame Ayame will…" Not have enough courage to speak up; the maid with the short brown hair was almost in tear.

"Hn?"

"It's alright Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine by myself." Tugging his hand, she felt guilty if the maids had to go through the trouble of his anger tantrum as well as the head-maid. The maids looked up to Sakura in admiration. "Or I can help them!" She beamed up.

"No." He shut it down.

"But I hate sitting around with nothing to do." She pouted. "And you're treating me like a kid who needs babysitters." Mumbling in her mouth with her brow mused together. In the back of their heads, the maids were squeaking with her cuteness.

"You wanted to come. I'm not leaving you alone." He ignored her protest.

"Um… If it is acceptable and to your assurance, we're not moving much from your quarter and the surrounding area. One of us can stay to keep miss Sakura accompany instead of all of us." Another maid spoke out, now with more nerve, when she knew Sakura was there to keep the raging master cooled.

Sakura looked up, her face expressed full apology for troubling them. But in return, she got smiles back from the maids.

"Hn." Gazing his eyes impassively at them, "Fine." Putting his hand in his pocket, the other pulled the girl close. Sasuke leaned down to give the girl a surprise smooch.

Chu. Whispering, "I'll be back." He straightened up with a smirk seeing the girl flustered face. Walking away, passing the group of blushing middle age women.

Blush. Sakura turned around with her hand covering her face once she was back from the shock. She did not expect the impulsive man to pull a stunt like that. "Wah."

o-o-o

"Master Fugaku. The young master is here. He will arrive shortly."

"…" Continued sorting through his work, he didn't once lift his eyes.

Ayame waited patiently, knowing well of his personality. She stood with her hand folded neatly on the kimono. Working for the master since he was a young lad, seeing the young man married, then remarried. She was always there from the time his parents past away and through the rough times of his middle age. Organizing the Uchiha's household, she gained respects from the top of the hierarchy to their associates.

The elder woman just never rest. Her full devotion was to serve the Uchiha's heir. And the one succeeding him.'_No one else.'_

Knock. Knock.

"Master Fugaku. Madame Ayame." The waiting maid, wearing a dark gray yukata, bowed her head. "Master Sasuke is here."

"Father." Nothing waiting to be called upon, Sasuke walked his haunting self in, hands in his pocket. A short nod of the head in greeting, he kept a distance from the desk.

"Hm." A grunting from the man notified the exit of Ayame. The woman bowed before leaving. Her eyes lowered as she walked in opposition to the young man. "Master Sasuke." A low greeting.

The heavy door slide close, the sound 'click' pointed out the privacy between the father and the son. After a while, the silent was engulfing the air, suffocating those who were not used to the building pressure of tension. Sasuke showed no sign of sifting from his stance. As Fugaku showed no sign of taking his eyes from the paper, he was currently reading.

Finally.

"Hm. Sasuke. You know why I call you here. Right?"

"Incident at the office from last night." His voice was unwavering. "Everything is already settled. Nothing had leak out to the public. You shouldn't pay any attention to it."

"I shouldn't?" Sarcastically commented on his son's reply, he closed the folder. "When your brother did the same project eight years ago, that was when I didn't pay attention because it went along smoothly, flawless with no problems. Sasuke, had you even consider that you are working with the government under the name of Uchiha. Something like last night should not even cross let along happen." His dark eyes narrowed as he stared at Sasuke unshaken form.

"…" Sasuke kept his silent.

"You were lucky to be in the office last night to stop them. Then even let them in to your office."

'_How did he…'_Obsidian flashed a hint of shock but it quickly vanished. Sasuke clenched his fist. How did he know that he accidentally let the intruders inside?

"Sasuke, I'm beginning to think you're still not ready for that seat." The words rolled out from his tongue without hesitation.

The young Uchiha stood. His stance was solid with mind-set. Jaw locked tight.

o-o-o

"Miss Sakura." A sweet voice called out to the girl who was too occupying herself watching the Koi fish swimming by.

Green eyes brightly turned around.

Smile. "Kitara." She stood up and dusted the specs from her kneeling stance. "Please, just Sakura."

"Ah." The woman walked closer with a tray of freshly brew tea in her hands. Her face warmed up seeing the pinkette's smile. '_No wonder Master Sasuke cares so much about her.'_

"I'm sorry I became a hindrance, Sasuke-kun was being over reacting." She couldn't stop her apologies.

"It's nothing, Sakura." Moving her head in 'coming' motion for the girl to follow her inside. "It's is my job to follow orders. Besides, I should thank you for the little break." Giggling as she settled the tray on the low ivory table.

"Uwah. This tea smells delicious." Taking the cup in her hand, she winced a little by its heat.

Kitara noticed. "That's a lovely ring."

Blush. "Oh." Smile. "Sasuke-kun gave it to me." Sakura brought the hand out in front of her to examine the blossom ring. Emerald smiled at the memories.

"Oooh. When? I didn't really notice it from last time you were here."

"Oh. It's…" Putting the teacup down, hand tucked a few loose strands from the ponytail behind her ear.

o-o-o

_"Sakura. Where's the ring I gave you?" Leaning at the door, looking at the girl as she was hooking up the white strapless bra behind her back, his eyes narrowed seeing her free hand._

_Shocked from his voice, Sakura jolted and turned her head around. "Sasuke-kun, I'm changing!"_

_"Hn. Close the door all the way."_

_"I did!"_

_"Hn."_

_"…"_

_"Lock it then."_

_She gave up on him._

_"So. Why haven't you worn it?" Strutting closer, spotlessly clean from his entirely new outfit, dark trouser with a white dress shirt._

_"Oh. Please don't misunderstand." Quickly putting on her dress, walking over to the drawer, she pulled out a little box._

_"Here. See? It's still here." Holding out the rosette ring, it gleamed under the light._

_"Sakura. I want you to wear it … not hid it in the drawer. Girls are supposed to adore their beauty with jewelry."_

_Standing before her, Sasuke took the ring from her hand to put it on her finger._

_Blush was covering her cheeks as he brought her hand up to kiss the back lightly._

_"But. I don't want anything to happen to it." Pulling her hand back to rest on her chest._

_"Sasuke-kun. You gave me this ring. If it gets lost or anything because of my clumsiness, I wou…oofp"_

_"Idiot." Pulling the girl to his chest. "I can always get you a different one."_

_"Mhm." Shaking her head. "This one is special."_

_"Because it's …"_

o-o-o

"… for our anniversary." Smiling wide, she thought, '_Even if it only was a week.'_

"Oh…my. How sweet." Kitara smiled at the girl's announcement. "Happy belated anniversary." '_They must have known each other longer than I thought.'_

Blush. "Thank you."

"Sakura. I'm really happy. For you and the young master." Kitara smoothed out the wrinkles of her yukata. "Never would I believe to see the young master to be this … this… committed." Smiling her aging face, the face of a grown woman was full of experiences.

Listen attentively Sakura was quiet.

"I used to work under the help of Madame Mikoto when she found me. I was nothing but a mere teenage girl. And then following her here as the personal servant when she was married in to the Uchiha's house. I had help raised the young master since the time of he was an infant until the day Madame Mikoto died. Oh what a dreadful day it was. If only I was with her when she went out on the picnic."

Droplets of tears flowed freely down Kitara's face as she continued to choke out the words retelling past events. Biting her lips, Sakura too shaking lightly by the emotion Kitara was expressing.

"I feel guilty as the days passed and the young master became duller and duller. Until when he was send away, I grieved everyday for his safety. Hoping he would start life anew. And be the cheerful boy, he used to be." Wiping the tear from her face, the new fresh drops wouldn't stop from falling.

"Kitara…" Softly telling the woman, she didn't have to continue if it pained her. But truthfully, she wanted to hear more, to know more.

Shaking her head, she continued. Her eyes were blurred. "But when the young master returned from his study abroad. I wanted to punish myself from seeing his behavior. No longer the young high spirit boy, I've known. I can't believe how much he had changed and how much worsen he had become as he turned older. I told myself not to listen to those rumors nor believe in them but my eyes and ears can't deceive me." Gripping her hands tight. "Oh. What had Madame Mikoto done to deserve all of this? The accusation. The death. Her son's turnabout."

Touch, Sakura enveloped Kitara's hand comfortably, Looking up to greet the brilliance Angel eyes, glistering with hope. Telling her it was alright now.

"Oh Sakura." Clutching the girl's hand, "What an angel you are," Kitara chimed out at the girl's gentleness.

"Oh. Ahaa haa. I'm no Angel." She waved her hands in nervousness.

"You're too modest." Shaking her hand, Kitara chirped, "Oh. I can't believe Master Sasuke would hide such a beloved girlfriend for such a long time. Madame Mikoto would sing in heaven knowing that you are by his side."

"Oh Yes. That's wonderful." '_Truly wonderful.'_ "Um… Kitara, earlier you mentioned about Sasuke-kun's mother being accused?" Perplexed at the new found news, she carefully asked.

Stuttering, "Oh. I…that…" '_Oh no, I slipped.'_"Well. Sakura. It is best that you know less. Please disregard what I said. I…"

"No. Please tell me. Please." Emeralds begged.

Uncertainly, standing up, Kitara walked toward the shoji door to glance around for nearby sign of unwanted company. '_Clear. I'll let the door open for look out.'_Returning to their spot, she settled down next to the girl who was waiting patiently for answer. In whispering tone, she revealed, "In truth. The marriage between Madame Mikoto and Master Fugaku was only a business relation. I've heard that, the Uchiha elders used the excuse of Master Itachi needed a caring mother after the death of Master Fugaku first wife. They asked for the Sagara's eldest daughter and betrothed her to Master Fugaku. At the current time, everything went smoothly. Master Fugaku appeared to be pleased by Madame. However, after the first year of their marriage, many things had gone wrong after the announcement of her carrying a child…"

o-o-o

_"Oh. Madame. Are you alright?" Kitara quickly settled the tray of food on the low table by her bedside._

_"I'm fine." Smiling even though the seven-month belly disturb her greatly, taking most of her strength away._

_"Please. Let me help you with your meal."_

_"Ah. Kitara. Tell me. Has my husband returned from his trip yet? I haven't heard from him since last week."_

_Helping the pregnant women up, the young Kitara, nervously answered. "Ye-es, But he had already left for work early in the morning."_

_"Ah." The woman face dropped._

_"Oh. He probably didn't want to disturb your rest." Cheering her up._

_"Yes.__Probably."_

_[3 weeks later]_

_"Quickly. Call the doctor!"_

_"Get the warm water and clean sheets."_

_"Quick Quick Quick"_

_"Kakashi-san, Please inform Master Fugaku that his wife is currently in labor."_

_"Has the doctor arrived yet?!"_

_"Kakashi-san. Madame is … *silent* Yes. Yes. *Pause* I understand."_

_"Wahhhhhh!"_

_The screaming pain broke the rupture within the walls of the Uchiha compound_

_Followed by the first crying sound of a healthy baby_

_Kitara stood by the front entrance looking afar._

_Giving up. She walked inside._

_'__He won't be home.'_

_[3 years later]_

_"Master Sasuke. Please settle down. Don't. No."_

_A group of maids was chasing after the little infant baby. Fearing he would hurt himself with the curiosity, he had._

_Mikoto sat from the inner smiled as she knitted._

_Seeing the boy as healthy as any normal child despised the fact that he was an early born._

_Two months earlier than expected._

_[…]_

_"Sleep tight." Tucking the little child in his room, Kitara silently made her way across the main hall._

_It was dead at night._

_Soundless air surrounded the compound._

_But._

_Crash!_

_'__What's going on?'__She hid behind the shoji wall the main office. Not courageous enough to walk across the open entrance._

_-Don't you dare tell me what to do-_

_Fugaku voice erupted from inside._

_Hearing the whimpering, Kitara recognized it right away as her mistress's voice._

_-Fugaku. I don't know what I've done for you to treat me this way. But I never once had been unfaithful to you. How could you?-_

_Her sobbing was painful._

_Darkly chuckle, -Done nothing?-_

_More rustling sound of moving furniture and body struggles._

_-What is this then?—_

_The sound of slapping paper echoed from the room._

_-What? This … th-i-is. It's not what you think!-_

_SLAP._

_"Madame!" Kitara, no longer hold it inside, rushed to the door after hearing the stinging slap._

_Her eyes burned at sight, of the frail woman slouching on the floor._

_Then the photos on the floor._

_"Oh. Please stop Master. Madame didn't do anything wrong that you think of. I was with her. She was only meeting an old friend."_

_"So what I heard wasn't false either. He's your past lover. Isn't he?"_

_The haunting face, smirking above them._

_"Y-yes."_

_"Ma-dame?" Kitara was shock._

_"But we ended once I was engaged to you. We never had done anything past the point of closed friend. You should know that."_

_Her voice was weak. Soft._

_"Hmp."_

_"He asked me out for a reunion dinner and that was all. We parted right away from the restaurant."_

_"I…"_

_She was interrupted before she had the chance to explain any further._

_"Fugaku. Are you ready to leave? Or we'll be late for the flight." Hana, his secretary stepped in._

_"Hmp." And he walked out without a sound._

_"Oh. Kirata."_

_Leaving a broken soul._

o-o-o

"I never could really understand the reason why Master Fugaku was so distance toward his wife, but after that incident. I understand and I began to notice. Behind her back, many had weaved lies of her being unfaithful and that master Sasuke wasn't his son. And the fact that he was born early because of Madame's health didn't help it either."

'_Sasuke-kun. Mikoto-chan.'_Sakura couldn't help but feeling extreme anguish. '_This is what you had to go through.'_

"Sakura. Please promise me. You will not disclose this to anyone. Do not tell a single soul. Please." Shaken the girl's shoulders, she earnestly plead.

"Y-yes. I will not."

"Even the young master doesn't know about his parent's past. I'm sorry to make you carry this burden but … I can't hold it in anymore. I know you can help the young master."

"Yes." Smiling, she held the woman hands confidently. "Please don't be sorry. Let me help you. It's not a burden, Kitara."Her eyes sparkled with gentleness.

And Kitara knew, she made the right decision. "Thank you."

_"Kitara-san. We need your help!"_

Two heads turned to the opening direction. Seeing a few maids was out of breath.

"Hah…there appears… ah…to be some problems with the restocking number…. Hah…hah…" A maid spoke out as she was catching her breath.

"What?!" Kitara quickly jumped to her feet. "How could that be?" She walked hastily toward them with troubled expression.

"We need you to come to the stock house. Immediately!"

"But."

Glancing back at Sakura, who gave her an understanding nod, "Don't worry about me. I'll be here. Please go."

"Thank you." The rest of maids bowed before they rushed away.

Sighing out, Sakura began to feel lonely as the time passed, just by sitting there looking at the scenery. '_It'll be alright. Walking around a bit.'_Wanting to stretch her muscle, she stood. '_Oh. I've been kneeling for so long.'_ "Wah." Yawning, she stretched her arms high. Eyes gleamed at the soft wind, carrying the essence of floral. '_So, beautiful.'_

Silently, stepping along the outer hallway, she was mesmerized by the architecture details. High beams of intrigued carving, exotic plants painted the landscape with colors.

o-o-o-o-o

Ding.

The chime bell of the altar rang as the smoke of the incense hovered around.

'_Mother.'_Sasuke kneeled before his mom's plaque. '_Please bear with me a bit longer. I will take you away from this place.'_ He continued to meditate until the incense burned away. As he always does.

_o-o-o_

_"I do not want this to happen again. Understand?"_

_Fist tightly hold in his pocket, releasing it as a way to set his tension go._

_"Yes."_

_Throwing his dignity away, for now._

_He had been standing there too long listening to a bunch of bulls-_

_One more wouldn't do much._

_His mind drifting off as his 'father' continued his 'wisdom' teaching._

_"That is all."_

_Waving him away._

_Nodding his head, Sasuke complied._

_o-o-o_

It wouldn't be long.

Obsidian slowly opened as he scanned the rest of the deceased name plaques on the altar.

Not long at all.

o-o-o-o-o

The wind picked up the fallen petals on the ground, moving the water across the surface. It was calm and silent as Sakura sat by the pond's edge. Her mind was occupied by Kitara's story. Of how Fugaku didn't trust his wife and caused all of that confusion which resulted in tragic end. But no matter what she thought of, everything returned to the man she was destined to be the guardian of. '_Sasuke-kun.'_

Oh, how guilty she felt, thinking back at the time before they left and her reaction to his announcement of coming back here. The truth was, insisting on coming here with him because of '_Her.'_ Her conscience continuously told her to erase but she couldn't. There was a part of her still uncertain. For what reason, she had no clue of. All she knew was that, her innuendo were distressing and it was futile to stop it.

That woman. His sister in law. They were.

Her hands tightened. Mind troubled by their unknown history with each other. Were they lovers? It didn't seem so. Sasuke said he was tricked. But …

"I can't believe you have the nerve to return here." The smooth velvet voice broke her trance and Sakura bolted up right. Turning around, she came face to face with…

"Michelle." Sakura harshly breathe out as she felt her lungs constricted at the sight of the woman. '_She really is here.'_Green orbs opened wide.

The brunette with her hair flow beautifully with the wind. Her curvy body was adorned by a black tube dress that reached until her knees; bare shoulders were covered by a fox scarf. With one arm under an elbow, her red nail tapping her chin. Walking provocatively toward the little girl, her poise made Sakura back traced. Smirking at her trembling form, "I see that Sasuke still kept you as his little toy." Raising her sharp curve eyebrow, her red ruby lips curved in a sardonic smile. "Or are you still obediently trailing to him like a bitch you are."

"I'm not going to listen to you. You tricked Sasuke-kun in to thinking I was in danger." Covering her ears, she turned around.

"Oh really. Hm. I guess I did. But sweetie. Did you really believe that a man like Sasuke would be that easily tricked? If his mind weren't filled with lust for my body, he would at least be able think straight that it was nothing but an effortless mind trick." Continued to mar the girl's mind, she enjoyed seeing Sakura's hand tightly fisted around her ears. "Sa. Ku. Ra. How gullible you are. So what. You're his girlfriend. But I bet all you can give him is those innocent little make-out scenes. Heh. We're in the real world here. It's not some fairy tale where the prince sweetly treats the girl. For all you know when you turn around. We're going at it right under your nose." Cocking her head to the side, Michelle closed in on the girl.

"Uhff." Turning around. Sakura pushed the woman away, escaping from her wrath. "I don't care." She exclaimed, voice stern with confident. "Sasuke-kun doesn't need that."

"Aha… Really? Last time I check. He's a man. Like all other man." Not planning to stop. "All he wants is sex. Hot sex. Rough."

Wanting to run away from the evil woman, Sakura silently screamed in her head telling her body to move. But her words. Her voice was making Sakura immobile.

"Did you know… he loves it when I give special attention down there? The way he moaned out when I touch him. Grunting in pleasure as he drove deep in to me from last time." She walked straight up to the girl, whispering to her ears. "What can you do? Do you even know...how to pleasure a man..."

Biting her lips tight, Sakura was enraged by unknown sensation ruling her mind.

"Sweetie. I know for sure. No matter how many cunts he fucked. Let alone a girl who can't satisfy his need. He'll crawled submissively back to me. So… give up. Seeing that you're still a child, I warned you."

Fusing her eyebrows together, Michelle's words were making her uncomfortable. "I'm not a child!" Sakura jolted toward the woman and pushed her straight in to the pond.

"Gah. You Bitch." Screaming her lungs out as she was engulfed by the surrounding water, ruining her designer dress, perfect appearance.

"Hmp. This will teach you a lesson not to underestimate other." Sakura yelled at the drenched slob, standing by the edge of the pond, feeling greatly happy with the sight in front of her.

[…]

If only she could do that. Sigh.

Sakura's mind snapped back in to reality. No matter how many disturbing images Michelle was launching toward her. Sakura would not snoop to her level of dirty tactics.

"Michelle. It must be sad being you right?" Sakura said with a calm expression. "I trust Sasuke-kun. I don't care what happened between you two in the past. All I know, right now. I'm the only person by his side. Even if it's selfish, I won't let him go. And…" Before she turned around, Sakura finished with "Aren't you married?" Implying, _'Where's your husband?'_

Walking away with composure, Sakura mind was in a great turmoil. Her heart beat rapidly exploding within her chest. Turning around the corner, she plopped her back to rest on the wall, heavily breathing to calm her nerve. '_Wah'._

A girl's mind was nothing to doubt. Even the nicest, most civil mannered would snapped back against her rival.

[…]

Michelle was shocked in place. Dark orbs blinked in confusion. '_What had just happened?'_Her teeth screeching, jaw locked tight. Unable to redeem a comeback, she watched helplessly as the pink hair girl walked away.

Huffing, she stomped away clicking her heels. '_I'll prove it to you.'_

o-o-o-o-o

"You." Sasuke voice called out to the group of maids cleaning up the hall way. "Where's Sakura?"

"Oh. Master Sasuke." They bowed. "She's staying in the east tearoom with Kitara." One answered.

"But I just saw Kitara rushing around the stock room."

"Yea. There're seemed to be a problem."

Impatient, he repeated, "So where is she?"

"Oh there she is?! Kitara."

Sasuke turned around to see the woman walking hastily back. "I'm sorry Master Sasuke. I had to run off to settle a trouble." She bowed. "Miss Sakura said I was free to go so… I left."

"Hn." Not caring about details, he turned toward the east tearoom with Kitara trailing behind.

"Oh My. Where's Miss Sakura?" The woman was scared seeing the empty room.

Sigh, Sasuke palmed his face. '_This girl. Why can't she settle in a spot?'_

"Let me get everyone to go look for her." Kitara quickly turned around, ready to instruct.

"It's fine. Go back to your work. She probably is roaming around." Knowing the girl too well, "She shouldn't be far."

"Y-yes."A bow before she backed away. Smile at the young man calming gesture. '_He's different.'_

[...]

Quickly dialing the girl's phone, but only to find another pocket of his vibrated violently, then he remembered.

_"Sasuke-kun. Can you keep my phone in your pocket?"_

_"Hn." Take her phone, since the girl didn't have any carrier._

Smack. Second face palmed.

Muttering curses he put the phone back in to his pocket before proceeding to look for the little pink blob. '_Sakura.'_

[…]

Walking pass groups of maids, his arrogant self was too high to stop and ask one of them if they see a pink blob walking around. He wandered continuously through many entrances, cursing at the size of the manor. It was ridiculously, useless and unneeded of space. His step stopped as he reached near one of the library. The abandon one. The one he was too familiar with.

Creak.

The door was slightly ajar. '_Could she be…?'_ Walking in to the dark room, he glanced around, about to open his mouth to call out her name but...

"As always, I knew you would come." Her voice slurred with seduction. Michelle stepped out from her waiting spot. Showing the man, the body of desired by all. Strutting close, she slipped away the fox fur scarf. Let her bare, pearl smooth skin hugging by the black dress exposed to his enticing gaze.

"Michelle." He grunted.

"Sasuke." Her lips thinned. "So predictable." Walking toward the man, her arms plunged around his broad shoulders. Pushing her covered ambled chest up to his torso, pressing it tight, she allowed him to feel the hard erecting buds poking.

"Hn." Blankly gazed at the woman, he brought his hands up to grab her arms.

She smirked. He smirked.

o-o-o-o-o

"Wah. I'm lost." A clueless Angel searched for her way.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: OMG OMG, It's almost to 1k reviews. OMG Thank you everyone. Now, can HIYA get to 1234 reviews? lol I would love to see that. I can't wait to see that. =) Thank you for all the wonderful memories.


	27. Daring

**Chapter 27**

The library was dark. Its obscurity camouflaged the deed for too long. The sinful deed that had hidden behind closed door, within the dusty walls one too many times.

"Sasuke. I knew it." She always did. The woman shifted as she felt her skin burn by his hand gripping her arms.

Looking up at the flawless feature, the midnight locks brushed his face. She smirked wide as his lips formed a smirking smile. Full of charismatic that could bring her to ecstatic pleasure. Seeing his lips parted, soothe her wanting need.

_"Have you seen my girlfriend?"_ He asked in a nonchalant tone. Peeling her arms from his neck, he pushed the woman's body away from him.

The smirk was wiped clean off her face. She was fuming. Shock expression glazed through her eyes. It wasn't just _have you seen Sakura_. It was _have you seen my girlfriend_. '_Fuck his girlfriend.'_ "Are you fucking joking with me?" She snorted. Leaning against one of the table, her arms crossed over each other. "How would I know where that bitch is?"

"Hn. I see." Hand dusting off his shoulder, as if it was covered with filthy dirt. Putting his hand in his pocket, he walked pass her toward the exit.

However, a sudden grab, unwanted lips forced its way to him. Kiss. And such scene didn't go unnoticed by a certain angel across the river courtyard, standing behind the shrubbery.

"!" Green eyes widened. '_No.'_Why must she always be there at the wrong time? Wrong place?

It was that pain all over again. This time was worst, seeing them again. Lip locked this time. Quivering hand touched its owner's lips. Plump innocent lips baited by him. Tear-jerked, she turned around quickly as her body could maneuver. About to jolt right out before she had to witness more but the sound of thrashing body on the ground and the bashing noise of furniture being pushed made her step heavy. '_At least close the door.'_Feeling streams of tear running down; Sakura wiped her eyes clear from the blurring tears.

"How dare you!" Michelle's voice roared from inside.

"!" Sakura twisted around as she about to turn the corner. Her heart skipped a beat at the scene. Lips curved up as she saw from a distance. Michelle was laying flat on the ground with Sasuke stood a safe distance from her. She was guiltily happy at Sasuke's reaction. Sakura returned to the previous spot, feeling anxious. Seeing Sasuke with his cocky posture, but a bit worried at the way he treated the woman.

Within the frame of the opened door, Sasuke stood tall while Michelle wobbled as she tried to get up from her fall.

Hand smoothed out the mess of his outfit that she had made. Smirking down at the woman, "You're getting too full of yourself." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his voice was low and harsh, enough for her to hear. He looked straight ahead, walking a step forward, about to exit.

"B-D32." Muttering as she pulled her body up from the ground, she called out to his back.

[…]

Feeling they need their privacy. Emeralds withdrew her sight from the scene. Not being able to hear their conversation, but Sakura can tell from the situation that she was just being paranoid. '_I need to trust Sasuke-kun.' _Having enough, she turned around with confident. Nothing would happen, she was sure of it. Breathing out. She walked forward. '_Now, how do I get to the other side? This place is like a maze.'_

[…]

At the mention of those letters.

"?" He stopped.

She repeated. "B-D32. That's the code of the confidential folder. I can get it for you. If you still keep up with our deal." Using her last resort, Michelle believed she knew how to get his attention. Sasuke had always interested in those useless files.

Chuckle, "Are you this desperate?" Sasuke bend his head down to let his bang hung loosely, hiding his expression. His laugh mocked the woman's susceptible character. "Had it ever crossed your mind that I have the access those files any time I want? Getting it through you is just… less troublesome." His hand up loosely ran through his bang.

Feminine eyes widened, feeling used, she was enraged.

"Trouble?" Her voice filled with vengeance venom. How dare he think of their sex as bonus?

"Ah. I forgot to thank you for last event." His smirk was wider. "Thanks to you. Sakura and I, _our _'relationship' is even stronger."

Wanting to strangle the man, her jaw tightened. Angrily, she pulled on each word, threatened him. "Laugh all you want. I wonder how your brother would react knowing his little brother was one who has been stealing his info.

"Hn, I'm sure he would care more about that than his wife being fucked by his brother. Actually anything would be more."

Her red fingernail clawed the wooden table. "You." Teeth tightly screeched against one another.

"What do you think?" Cocking his eyebrow, mocking tone rolled smoothly from his tongue. "You should know. Since he's your husband."

Slap!

A red hand mark imprinted on Sasuke's cheek.

"Bastard" She spitted out the word. "Don't think that because you and your little girlfriend are having a good time with each other. You can flaunt that around. Trust me. It won't last long. I know you too well Sasuke. She's nothing but just a little whore, I'm sure you'll trash her away soon once you knock her, huh?"

Grab. Sasuke harshly pulled the women up by the arm. Tightly leaving bruise marks.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Ruthlessly released her. "She isn't in the same low class as you."

"Heh. What make you then? Fucking me?" Her comeback. "You're nothing better. The bastard child. Always the bastard child. And your whorish mother."

The sound of his knuckle cracking brought chill to her spine. But she wouldn't stop. "I wonder who your real father is. I bet he must be some manwhore to be compatible with your mom. Hey did you know..."

_Slap! _Sasuke didn't hold back one ounce of strength as he land the blow on the woman's face, causing crimson liquid to spill from her fall made rows of book cases fell like domino in the small library. Lying lifeless on to the ground, she waited for the next blow.

But.

Opening her eyes, she came to see a pair of small dainty feet, tip toeing in front of her. Looking up, yellow then pink fluttered in front of her.

"S-stop. Sa-sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice shook as she reached up to stop the man, stopping his tight fist. Michelle's gazed finally landed on the man raging blood shot eyes, ready to inflict permanent damage. "Don't. You're going to kill her." Sakura who had finally figured out a way to get to their side had waited patiently down the hall. Thinking once Sasuke had done talking to Michelle, she would confess to Sasuke about her little mistrust in him. But hearing the scream, the noise. She rushed over to see the furious man at the edge of brutal insanity.

"Sakura. Let go." He warned her.

"Mmmh." Shaking her head, she kept her hold on his wrist tight. Looking at him with earnest eyes, emeralds begged. "Please. Stop." Her voice was calming him down.

Slowly, Sasuke brought his hand down to his side. Turn his body around, not wanting to see the wretched woman. Sakura turned around to kneel down, as soon as Sasuke was composed to help Michelle from her pitiful state, but only received a 'don't touch me' push in return. Sakura fell on her bottom, staring at the woman's messy appearance.

"Leave." It was dark and dangerous. He notified her, hearing the sounds coming from afar.

"Hmp." Standing up, hands hugging her broking form, she rushed out of the room after collecting her fox fur scarf, being cautious not leaving traces of her behind.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Suddenly, Sasuke turned around and wrapped Sakura's arms around his neck.

_"What's going on?"_ The noise was from a group of nearby maid and informed guards. Hearing the racket from the room, they rushed straight in to the abandoned area. But they calmed down once they saw the young master and his girlfriend in the room. Then toward the half of the room that was a mess from the fallen bookcases.

"Uuu-uuhhhhh…" Many pair of blinking eyes stared at the two. Suggestive scenes popped in their heads.

Sakura separated from Sasuke once she saw the group of eying people at the door. Stuttering as she was unable to say anything.

"Hn. Nothing. There was a 'rat' in here earlier." His hand wrapped around her shoulder. "She isn't too fond of them." He lied with a straight face. Sakura's blushing face made it more believable.

"Ah. Then please. Young master. Miss. Let us clean up the room. Please don't stay in this dusty room." A few maids bowed her head as the guards walked over to pull the book cases into stance.

Sakura cringe her face, "Oh I'm sorry." Scratching the back of her head, her body jumped in shock as she saw Ayame walked up to the scene.

"Hn." Tugging the girl hand, he pulled her out as he saw the arrival of the old hag. The girl feebly struggled behind him.

"Master Sasuke." Her croaky voice made him stop. "Would you and Miss like to stay for dinner?"

Sakura gripped his hand. She turned around a bit. Seeing Ayame, as Sasuke replied without moving. "No."And they walked out.

The old woman narrowed her eyes at the retrieving couple before she resumed her attention to the room. Stepping inside, hand waved in front of her nose at the dusty air. Her sharp old eyes detected an object on the ground. Bending down to pick it up without anyone noticed, she quickly put it in her obi. "Quickly clean up this mess, then commence back to your work!" She raised her voice at the order then walked away. Ear blocked out the small conversation of the meddling maids.

"Oh young love, those two can think of anything."

"Heehee. I can never see Miss Sakura to be… *giggling*"

More whispers.

o-o-o-o-o

"Wah." '_This is bad. This is bad. This is bad.'_ Muttering in the head as Sasuke led her out to the main division of the manor. Her small feet tapped after his big strides. "Wait Sasuke-kun. I should bid goodbye to your dad. It's not right leaving without notifying." Tugging his arm, she saw that they were heading straight for the entrance gate.

"Hn. No need. He's busy."

"I think he's in the tea room right now." A voice interrupted the two. "Little brother."

They walked straight in to Itachi Uchiha, who appeared to just return from his venture. Wearing his European designer suit, hair pulled to the side. His face smiled an innocent grin at the youngsters.

"Hn." Greeting his brother, Sasuke rested his free hand in his pocket.

"Itachi-san." Bowing her head at the older Uchiha sibling, Sakura greeted the older brother with a smile.

"Ah. Sakura-chan. Pleasure meeting you again." The man smiled wide, showing his sparking white denture.

Disturb at the way Itachi was addressing Sakura, Sasuke interrupted. "We wouldn't want to bother his resting time."

"Ah. So considering of you, little brother. As always. Very well." He moved aside to let the couple stepping away. "And I can tell, you're not staying for dinner."

Not even spare a glance, Sasuke walked past his brother.

"Please tell him of our departure." Sakura bowed in replace for Sasuke's attitude even though she knew that must be the way he always acted.

Left behind, Itachi observed his baby brother retrieving back and his girlfriend. Their connection, a firm hold, the very sight of the two brought him reminiscences.

[…]

The two stopped at the entrance step, slowing down for the waiting maid to get their shoes.

"Miss Sakura. Master Sasuke." Kitara voice chimed out. "Oh I'm so glad to catch you before you left. Miss Sakura, I apologize for leaving you."

Waving her hand, she wouldn't dare to accept the apology, "Oh no it's my fault to wander around."

"Here, please take these. The tea leaves you tried before." The older woman showed them a beautifully wrapped package.

Sakura took the gift in delight. "Thank you."

"No. No. Thank you." Kitara whispered out, and the two shared an understanding glance.

Having enough of the mushy scene, he tugged her. "Sakura."

"Oh!" Quickly putting on her shoes, "Good night everyone." She waved as she walked/skipped out toward Sasuke's car.

o-o-o-o-o

The car ride out of the Uchiha manor ground was quiet. The dark shadow of the overhead thickness of the trees covered up the late afternoon sky.

Green eyes kept staring at the moving scenery. Unable to utter any word to help the man relieved his stress. Burrowing her brows as she saw his reflection, it was stern and bothered. The way his hand gripped the wheel tight, his knuckles were white from the pressure.

'_What did she say to you that made you react like that, Sasuke?'_Remembering his angry face. The way he wanted to punch Michelle lifeless. Quietly soundless as possible, she let out a sigh.

The smooth ride rocked her gently to sleep. Resting her head against the cool glass, her eyelid became heavier and heavier, unable to fight off the weariness and the quiet serenity.

The trouble was slipping away from her mind as she dozed off.

[…]

"Uhmm…" Muttering mumbles as drowsiness washed away. Conscious coming back, feeling extra softness but firm, she snuggled closer to the familiar source. 'so soft.' Plumb lips mewed out in pleasing comfort. Faintly, she heard a chuckle.

Blink. Blink. Green eyes slowly blinked to gain control. "Uhmm…" Yawning, she rubbed her eyes.

"Finally awake?" A low throaty voice, called out to her. Hearing, Sakura opened her eyes wide. Jolted up, her head throbbed in pain from the sudden movement.

Embarrassed, "How did I fall asleep? How long did I sleep?" She glanced around. Her hands gripped his shoulders.

Stroking the girl's cheeks, "Not long." His eyes showed amusement. "You slept like a dead cat. Even when I carried you to the back seat, you didn't stir at all."

'_Back seat?'_She finally noticed her position. Blink. "Eh?" Currently sitting on the side with her legs over his lap, her bottom was resting nicely on top of his crotch with her feet on the left door. Hand propped on his chest. Blushing red as she felt his hand moved from her face to her waist to tightly gripping, pushing her closer to him. Sliding his hand from her waist to her thighs, he drew circles, causing the girl's dress to rise further and further up to reveal more of her porcelain skin to his bare touch.

His eyebrow rose amusingly at the girl shivering form. Shaking from the chilling sensation his touch created.

"Where are we?" Straighten out her arm, keeping a safe distance from the man. She struggled to get off his lap or at least change the position they were in.

Leaning out, "Hn." Brushing his face to her cheek, his nose tickled her neck. He murmured against her skin. "I figure coming here would be nice." Kissing lightly on her collarbone.

"Here?" Her eyes closed from his ministration. Fingers clutched his collar tight as she felt a licked. "Uhm..."

Smirking, "Look." He motioned the girl to turn around. "You wake up just in time." Whispering to her ear as her head moved.

Stunt motionless as she turned around, her eyes widened at the glorious sight. Mouth ajar, she couldn't believe the sight to be existed even on earth.

She whispered out, breathlessly, "It's beautiful."

Resting his face on her shoulder, "Hn," he grunted in agreement, sharing the same scenery as her.

They were in the car, on top of a mountain peak. The late afternoon sun was setting. Brighten the whole sky with its last assortment of light, giving the horizon a great range of soft palette hues of purple, pink, red, gold, and blue. A spectacular show of colors dancing with the clouds hovered above them.

"Oh. It's…Wah!" Pulling her legs back, before Sasuke reacted, the girl already opened the back door, and jumped out of the car. She leaped up and down at the feeling. "Sasuke-kun!" calling out to him to join her. Spreading her arms to turn around, enjoying the warmth of a Sunday's late afternoon.

His lips gently curved upward. Stepping out of the car, hands in pockets, walking closer to the girl who had settled and leaned against the railing.

"It looks just like an egg yolk. Don't you think?" Forming a circle with her hand, she put it over her eyes, then turning to him. "It's so different than the one seen from our home."

"Hn." Putting his arms on the railing, he trapped the girl in his warmth. "Much better." Gruff voice emitted.

"?" Confused, since she was sure he wasn't referring to the scenery.

"After the incident, you didn't seem very happy." Looking forward, his head was at the same level.

Feeling guilty because he was worried about her the whole time, and she was…_'I didn't even...' _Turning around, she wrapped her arms about his chest and mumbled "I'm sorry."

"?" Looking as the girl's strange reaction, not that he would complain, he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm really … really … sorry. I shouldn't insist on coming. I shouldn't roam around the manor making you look for me. I shouldn't doubt you. I'm sorry." Her face buried deep.

"Hn?"

Looking up from her position, still embracing him, she continued, "I… I was wary when you said that you're going back to the main house. Scared that you might meet Michelle again. and …" Unable to continue. "I'm sorry." Knowing well there was no way of turning the time around. If only she didn't follow him. He would have returned home right away, instead of looking for her and bumped in to Michelle.

It was always that 'if only'.

Chuckle, "Sakura. Stop saying sorry. It's annoying." Shock brushed across her expression at his words. "You did nothing wrong. You don't have to say sorry." Grabbing her shoulders, he leaned in, "But I am a bit hurt that you didn't trust me." He teased. "So how-"

Kiss

Leaning up, grabbing his shoulder for support. Her lips made sweet contact with him, letting him feel that sugary softness. But it was quickly ended before he could really react because he was simply baffled as the girl kissed his lips then retracted.

"Better?" She innocently asked him because he was _hurt._

Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "That's not enough Sakura."

"Eeep." Feeling her body being lifted, carried away. "Wah!"

And the two of them returned inside the car.

The surrounding secluded area, tranquil with nature was disturbed by the noise of the vehicle thrashing about by its owners.

o-o-o-o-o

With a crash, the expensive perfumes, the high-class make-ups, priceless jewelries left the dresser's top to the ground. Standing in front of the mirror, seeing her disordered state, hair all riled up. Her dress tattered with filths from falling on the ground. Her face covered with tears streak and smudges from the lipstick. Cheek throbbed from the pain that was left by…

'_Sasuke Uchiha.'_Her nail clawed the wooden top, leaving marks of anger from an infuriating woman. '_You'll regret.'_

Her hand gripped the half full wine glass. Drinking it fully, she examined the glass. '_Fragile.'_She implied their relationship.

Knock Knock.

Jumped by the sudden knock, she turned around to see the silhouette on the shoji wall.

"What?" Keeping her tone as normal as possible.

"Lady Michelle, Master Itachi had arrived home. And dinner will be ready in an hour." The maid politely waited for response.

After a long while, Michelle spoke out. "Very well, I will be out. Prepare my bath for me." Commanding the maid.

Unsure why she would need one at that time, but she did not question it. "Yes m'lady."

Michelle was left alone in her room again.

Sighing out, she quickly bent down to clean up the mess. Not wanting the cleanup maids to think that she was a fanatic who threw stuff around. Hastily clear up her face, she covered up the blistering red cheek and the bruise mark on her arms; she removed the damaged dress, and covered her frail body with a bathrobe. Then stepped to the back door where it led to the private hot spa bathroom.

The maids, with their efficiency, had already finished preparing her tub. With a wave of hand, Michelle shooed them away.

Feeling the pain rushed away as she submerged her body in the steaming water. Letting it purified her skin that was coated with filth. She felt disgusted. Using the sponge, scrubbing her body more and more, splashing water nonstop to her face, she washed away the cover up. The mask.

After a moment of thrashing, she calmed down. Leaning her head back to rest on the rim, she grabbed a hot towel to spread on her face. Staying there like that for a moment.

Door opened, the clicked closed.

Michelle jumped up from the intrusion, seeing the man she known as her husband. Quickly remembered her state, she turned around, not letting him see her distorted facial.

"?" He darkly chuckled. "What now? When did you start being reserved? What's wrong with a husband seeing his wife … naked?" He closed in on her, fanning her drenched neck with his haunting breath.

"What do you want?" She coldly commented.

"Ah. Nothing my dear." His finger brushed her neckline, then the shoulder blade, causing the woman to curve her back from the touch. Dangerous touch.

"…" Silently she whimpered as she felt his hand running to her ear then back to her neck. She tried her best to cover her face, keeping her torso hidden under the soapy water.

"What do we have here?" Calloused hand brushed against her earlobe, feeling it bare with no adornment piece.

Her eyes widened in shock at the realization that one of her earring was missing. '_No.'_

Bending down, he placed his head on hers, his hand brought out to show her the missing earring. It sparkled in his palm. Mocking her of the stupidity, she possessed.

Her breathing was hard. Head rushed a million things. '_No. It can't be. It could have been lost somewhere else.'_

Chest heaving up and down, she was scared, scared at his calm state. The way his head rest on hers just like lovers. The way his hand stroked her neck in sweet manner only lasted for a mere second.

"AH..Uhh… Udffff…" In a quick second, Itachi stood up with his hand outstretched, pushing his wife head in to the water, drowning her. He smirked at the futile struggle.

Gobbled. Urp … urp. Her slender arms were battering for a way to get out of this death hold.

Finally, pulling by the hair, he brought her head up for air.

"Gasp!" Heavily breathing like a drown dog. She was gasping as her hands came up to clear away the wet bang covering her face. Pathetically shielding her body from him, she yelped as his hand grabbed her shoulders and harshly spun her around. Her head was kept low, still hiding her face. But.

"Look up." He commanded.

Shaken her head, she refused, and before her body comprehend his previous move. Her jaw was tightly gripped, his fingers dug in to her skin forcing her face to look up.

"Hmp." She refused to meet his gazed, shivered as she felt the back of his other hand stroking her bruised cheek.

"Ah. So you're the 'rat' in the library." Tightened his hold to warned the woman with 'Look at me or I'll crush your jaws.'

"…" Staring in to his dark malice gazed. Frightened at the way it held a murderous glint. She detested his smirk.

"If you are going to be a filthy rat." He spat. "Don't adulterate it here."

"…"

A heavy slap, he felt no remorse. "Do you not have any dignity? Look at you." She disgusted him.

Spitting out the remaining ruby liquid, "I thought you don't care who I fucked. What? Mad that I spread my legs submissively to your brother but not you."

"Urh," He roared. Grabbing her out of the bathtub, Itachi slammed the feminine body against the marble wall. "Do you take me for a fool? I know well what you two were doing."

She widened her eyes.

"Every fucking time."

But the fear disappeared from her eyes as she noticed he knew nothing about their bargain. "I don't care what you do since nothing had leaked out. As long as it doesn't mar my name. But this." Bringing up the earring again, he threw it against the wall. "Is where I draw the line. I do not want those scum spreading rumors disturbing my image. I suggest you take it away from the wall of Uchiha manor. Next time." His voice drew out the last few words. Mocking her. "When you beg for sex from him."

"Who wouldn't? That kid got quite a raging hormone. He can go for days as I remembered." She smirked. "But as you see, I got rejected."

Itachi was infuriated, ready to explode. He tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"But it's all right. I might feel a bit remorse at losing such a pleasurable toy. But at least I did get a piece of that." She grinned, mouthing, '_You're nothing in compare.'_

He threw her body on the ground. Standing above her, his belt was removed as he unzipped his pant. Smirking a fanatic grin as he see the vulnerable woman known as his wife on the ground shaking in fear.

'_He wouldn't.'_She backed up slowly. Gulping as he slowly advanced toward her.

About to turn around, crawling out for safety, her scream was muffled as he pulled her back by the leg, his hand over her mouth.

"UHMM!" Struggled out of the beast grip, she clawed her way.

Forcing her leg to open with his kneeling thighs, Itachi pushed down his pant and boxer. Hand stroked his member hard in front of her. Liking the way her eyes widen at the sight.

"I'll show you what pleasure is." And he dug deep, not showing a sign of halting, continuously pulsate her body with force.

"AH.. ah…A..Ah.." Her cry for help turn in to pleasure fused with pain as the feeling of her tight womb being abused. Slender body rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor. Feeling her back bleed from the rough surface, it scratched her skin with impurity.

"Uh! UH!" Grunting as he pounded in to her. Crazed with mad pattern.

"S-stop! Stop.. Stop.. Get away from me." Once the pain over came the pleasure. She struggled out of his hold. But it was futile, his strength was merciless. Feeling her core bruised from his motion. His hair stroking her exposed skin, when he leaned forward to dig deeper, harder.

In Out. In Out. In Out. In Out.

No love. No emotion. No caress.

It was only ruthless fuck and she hate her body for reacting to this … this … she didn't even have a word to describe it.

"Ahh...ah..." Passing out as her body released orgasmic pressure, but he didn't stop. Not until he reached his own. He fucked her motionless body until a wave of constrained release from him.

Pulling out, he stood up. Gazing with no emotion in his eyes, redressing himself. He walked out of the room. Leaving a tarnish body lying exposed on the floor.

[…]

"My wife is busy taking a bath right now. No one is allowed to disturb her. She will be having dinner in bed."

"Yes. Master Itachi."

o-o-o-o-o

A deep rouge color painted across the sky. The sun had long gone disappearing behind the horizon. Marking nighttime, and at a certain secluding mountain lookout, rested two lovers to any passing eyes heated in the act.

A rustle brought a body to glide across, "Ohh." She moaned out.

Kiss.

"Sakura." He whispered her name sweetly.

Kiss.

Their lips brushed softly against each other. His fingers tickled her rib, causing the girl to go weak.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" Stopping his hand from undressing her, "We're..hee…haa… o-outside." She laughed at his ticklish touch. "haaha…" Push.

Thud. Without adequate space for advantage, his butt was dropped on the car floor, looking up to the girl at the way she clutched her dress. Breathing hard as her chest rose up and down.

He let out a long sigh. "Sakura. We're on top of a mountain. In a car with tinted window. I don't think anyone would come knocking on our door." Informing the girl as he climb back on top.

"Uhmm." The girl was dazed by his gaze that cause hers to be glazed with lust but still with insecurity feeling.

"Don't worry." He assured her as he hovered over her form. Knees trapped the girl from moving, spreading her thighs, keeping her seated on the backseat, deep into the leather cushion. Taking a hold of her hand, wrapped it around his shoulder. Grabbing on to her bottom, he switched their position swiftly inside the crammed space.

"Sa-s…?"

"Shh…" He hushed her lips with a chaste kiss that turned explosive. Fingers skipped to her back, finding the small silver zipper. And before Sakura regained her senses from the mind shocking kiss, his hand had already pulling down the zipper of her dress. Exposed her bare back to his touch.

Chu.

Releasing the angel, his calloused hand propped behind her back, preventing the feeble body from falling. He gazed at her glowing feature. Cheeks flushed the color of burgundy. Her eyes glimmered with jaded shine. Hazed as his. Ruby lips parted for air.

The blazing sky hallowed her outline. Pink tresses radiated in the light.

"Sakura." Hand glided up her neck, pressing her head down for a bewildering kiss. "You're beautiful." Sweetly telling her in a low growling voice.

Kiss.

"mmh." Digging her hand through his hair, feeling its softness in her palm, pulling his head up to deepen the kiss, she followed his movement, catching up to his rhythm.

Sucking. Kissing. Their tongues glided a sweet erotic friction. Slithering. Exploring. Tasting. Not stopping.

"Ohhh…" Letting the girl catch up to her breath, he kissed his way down her neck, pushing the girl body up further. Liking the way she curved from ecstatic pleasure. Letting his face rest in front of her throbbing chest, eyes hungrily wanting to see the ample flesh behind the layer of loosely falling dress, he nuzzled his face to her cleavage. Moving the fabric away, not liking the way the straps still stuck to her arms.

Bringing his hands up to grab the gem straps, he skid it off her arms, not removing his lip from her collarbone, licking, tasting her sweet tangy skin.

"Ooh." She shivered when his hand groped her breast, and pulled the strapless bra down to her waist along with her chest.

Then his lips showered the top of her chest with kisses. She ached with the feeling of her erected nips, painfully being ignored.

"Sa-sasuke-k-kun." Pushing on his shoulders, she led him to go lower.

Smirk. Must do what the lady wanted. But before he commenced, expertly with one hand, removed the clinging shirt off of him. Then he wasted no time latching his lips to her awaiting sweets.

"OH!" With the cold air blasting from the AC in the car and the sudden enclosed of his scorching lips, her fingers dug deeper into his bare skin. A loud pleasing moan escaped from her throat as she arched.

Lick.

"uhm."

Lick.

"mmh…!"

Suck.

The whimpering sweetened drowned his eardrums. His tongue burned with the texture of her erected nipple in his mouth. Sweet taste electrocuting his taste buds as her body flushed with heated lust from their activity.

It was over whelming, her lungs constricted from the lack of breathing. Her body fidgeted, gliding on top of him. Their cores made innocent touch in aching pace. Forcing his face to release her globe, she grabbed his jaws, cupped his face. Lowering her body to face him, her breaths fanned his lips. Emerald glistered with daring motives. She had to act fast before he controlled her logic again, losing it to him.

Kiss. Pulling his face, she kissed him. Kissing his lips with all her might, amateurish but intense.

"Mhhm… Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for doubting." Using her kiss to express her full apology in replacement for the one she playfully gave him. Releasing his face, still holding his jaw with her dainty hand, she brushed his bang away and discovered his astonished eyes. The way he was shocked, made the girl giggled.

Smirk. Getting his self-control back, "You're already forgiven but that was a dangerous move Sakura."

Blink. She backed her face away. Something from his voice told her … _Not good._

"I've noticed…" Hand stroked her back. Up and down. Up and down. "You've been very …. _daring_ lately." The words rolled of his tongue teasingly. His eyes keep staring straight into her orbs, enticing gaze hypnotizing the girl. With one hand rested under her dress, he fully palmed her lower back. The other grabbed her hand, bringing it closer to his lips.

Kiss. Tasting each digit with his tongue, his mouth smothered, covered her fingers.

Blush. Feeling strangely aroused by his action. She attentively followed his every movement. Her fingertips tingled.

Kiss. Suddenly pulling her in, breaking her staring gaze. He was kissing her with thirst and hunger. Mad with urges of a man. Hot blooded man.

"I don't think we ever finish what we started in the shower." Haunting voice as he kept his stare.

Her brain flashed the scenes of her and him. In the shower. Doing … Blush.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Provoking her, seeing at the girl was busy in her little thinking world with his words. He trailed her hand down his body. Lower and lower. Until, he felt a tug from the girl.

_His..._She was shocked from the contact of his throbbing member that had been ignored for too long.

His stomach sucked in to give her little hand some room to roam beneath his waistline. Thinking she would just struggle and bring up a defensive fight by lailing her arms around. Sasuke only intention was to tease.

In her mind, though was a different story.

"_Did you know… he loves it when I give special attention down__there__?"_

Down … there? Emeralds stared at the bulk between his crotches, making a tent in the middle of their space.

"_The way he moaned out when I touch him."_

"…" Biting her lips.

"_Grunting in pleasure as he drove deep in to me from last time."_

Unknown jealousy riled up inside her.

"_What can you do? Nothing."_

Burrow her brows together, she pouted. While Sasuke was confused seeing the girl's changing expressions. '_What in the world is she thinking?'_

'_The Fuck!'_His eyes bulging out as the girl used her other hand to pull down his zipper, unbuckled his belt then released his button. #$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*… his mind was all exasperated. Silently cheering as she kept going. Both hands now parted his opening pants, pulling down his boxer until his member was sprung free.

Her shaken hand said otherwise. The determination look on her face made him worried more. She looked as if she could explode any moment at the sight of his throbbing cock, bare flesh in front of her innocent eyes.

"Sakura." She didn't respond. Shaking her shoulders, "Sakura!"

Blink. Emeralds met his question orbs then she looked down again. "?!" Quickly brought her hand up to hide her face, she muttered. "Wah!"

"Sakura I was only teasing you. I didn't …"

"I don't know what I'm doing." Poor Sakura just bawled.

Narrowing his eyes, "What did Michelle said to you?" Grabbing her wrists, uncovering her face, he made her looked at him. Knowing well the girl's strange behavior had something so to do with that woman.

'_He knows.'_Surprised at his knowledge of their encounter, she hid her face.

"Sakura. Michelle wouldn't know that I came if she didn't see you. Now tell me." His voice was soft yet demanding.

Unable able to lie, she tried her best to reword the situation leaving what could do damage from her explanation. And he knew well she couldn't lie, calmly waiting for the girl. But it was damn hard since her bare breast was poking out to his gazed. The hard pink nipple was making his stern face wavered.

"I tried to not listen to anything she said but …" biting her lips, "… it not possible when part of what she said is the truth." Lowering her head, bringing her hand in front of her chest, her hand intertwined in nervousness. "I can't do anything in ... return for you." Blush.

In Sasuke's head flashed two ridicule reasons. One, she covered her sweets from his gaze. Two, what kind of absurd thing was she saying.

Groaning, she felt guilty. "Oh. I didn't want to hurt you like last time."

Gloom, "Sakura. Didn't I say not to mention it?" She was warned before he let out a sigh, "You're so gullible Sakura. Don't pay attention to those words. Don't ever compare you to her. I'm fine with you just the way you are. Naive. Innocent. Angel that you are. I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

Pause

"Actually. No. I prefer you keep going. But." Stroking her cheek, "I won't force you to pleasure me." Being the _nice gentleman_ he was. Kiss. Cupping her face gently, he landed a supple smooch on her plumb lips. Feeling the girl smiled against it. "But that won't stop me from pleasing you." His voice was rough. Hand moved down to her breast, groping, feeling its ample fullness in his palm.

While they continued to kiss, her body heated up again by his attention.

Snapping his eyes opened. His sense was on full alert as he felt her hands on his member, shyly touching it, testing the water. "uhm…" Groaning in their kiss, his mind was unstable. Thumb madly pressing her nipple, the other hand groped her butt tight.

Up and down.

Slowly, she remembered the way he instructed the motion.

From the tip to the base.

Gently.

Softly.

Running her fingers up and down his throbbing shaft, feeling a little moisture from his tip, her movement slowly caught on a pattern.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke's head was swelling up. Both of his hands were resting under her butt to prevent his harsh grip bruising her soft flesh. He curved his head back from the exploding pleasure building up in his abdomen.

"Fas-ster." Moaning out his command.

Amazed at his vulnerable state, Sakura unquestionably followed, quickly moving her palm, stroking his member at faster pace. Still hesitant she might hurt him. Her palm burned at the strange sensation. It was different from last time. Feeling it grew harder in her hand.

Obsidian was wide, blood shot from the rampant gratification. Lifting his hips in rhythm as she continued to fondle his member, testing different pace at his range of expression, curious at how he cringed his brows every time she tightened her grip. Staring at his face, she carried on. A strange pool of sensation built up in her. Feeling her core wet without knowing why, but forgetting about that. She leaned her head forward, still with a gaping space between them. Hearing his heart beating wildly, she shivered. "Sakura." Shaky voice wanted her to look at him.

Straightened her back, hazed by the way he stared at her. Eyelids lowered, obsidians clouded with hunger.

Kiss.

Finding a sense of sanity from her sweet taste, he was afraid. He would snap from the motion she caused his body to react. '_This is bad. Really bad.'_

"Ah…" heavily breathing in to her, he bent his head to rest on her frail shoulder. Nuzzling his nose to inhale her blossom aroma, his nerves cried out as her globs bounced from her movement. Its tip jiggled, brushing against his chest.

Sakura, loving the way he acted, kept on going.

Up and down.

Tip to the base.

"Sa…saku…" Knowing that the girl was amused, from her action, she was easing to the exposing touch. But he was not going to sit there while the girl had her way with his body. He was the Sasuke Uchiha.

Shift—Using his hand to pull down her underwear while lifting her bottom up a little for the little garment to leave her core. "You're not going to be the only one getting the fun." He growled.

Licking her ear, attempting to weakened her nerve. About to run his finger to her wet, dripping opening, he could feel the drenched moisture soaked the skinny layer.

But.

"No." She warned him. Her voice was weak but dominance. Not letting him distracted her, and adding to that threat was a grip on his overly sensitive prized member.

"Ooh." Getting her thrift, obediently sat back to let his senses spurred about, lifting him off to ecstasy. He lightly chuckled at the girl's determination at pleasuring his brain out. And she was doing a fucking great job at it, because before he knew it.

"Ugh!" With no strength to hold it back, he let it loose.

[…]

"Har. Har. Har." Heavily breathing out as he was returning from cloud nine. Skin drenched from the heat, droplets of sweat were running down his back. His eyes opened to see a pairs of blinking emerald observing him with a staggered expression.

"Uhh…" Uttering nothingness, she examined his after affect state.

"Har. Har." Still haven't fully recovered, he lazily opened and closed his eyes. With a satisfied grin on his face, Sasuke leaned out to nuzzle her neck with his face, kissing her cheek tenderly as a sign of satisfaction.

"Sasuke-kun." She whimpered out.

"Hn?"

"It's sticky." Whining, moving her fingers with the sticky substance, feeling foreign to the contact.

Amused. '_Still so naïve.'_ "So is yours." Teasingly grabbing her hand filled with his cum to feel her core. Just touching the fabric was enough to tell. She was dripping wet.

Blush

Hiding her face deep in his hair, she pulled her hand away to rest on his chest, allowing his hand open access to fondle her.

"Sakura." He was stroking her vulva by pushing the cloth aside with his fingers.

"Oh." She shivered. Unable to stop him, his member was still hard, standing tall.

"Ever heard of reversed psychology?" He teased, loving the expression of the girl. The way her body jumped at the comment.

Blink

Blink

Blink

She straightened up to look at him.

"Whh. You're so mean." Stretching his cheeks, didn't care if the semen residue was still sticking to her hand. _You tricked me._

"Arh… I was joking." Grabbing her wrists but the action only made her stretch harder.

Releasing his face, "No more." She pouted.

"There're more?" Smirking as he rubbed his aching cheeks, licking her hand in the process.

Pounding on his chest with her head, "Wah!" She gave up on him.

o-o-o-o-o

The cars on the intersection zoomed by. Nighttime of Konoha's street was busy. People rushed in and out of the stores on the two sides. Enjoy the last hours of their relaxing weekend.

Walking in to the familiar Super Mark, Sakura glanced around with a very irritated man behind her. "Hn" Troubled minded. This was not what he expected to do. Perverted thought wanted to pull the girl into their bed and ended their weekend there all night in to morning.

Delighted, Sakura pushed the partially filled cart down the aisle. "!" Emeralds smiled and tugged his sleeve suddenly. "Sasuke-kun, look! It's Taki!" She pointed out his secretary who was also doing a last minute shop.

At the slight sound of his name, the man turned around. '_Miss Sakura?_ _Uchiha-san?'_He gulped at the sight of the man. Pulling Sasuke with her hand, they walked toward Taki, seeing him carrying boxes of lasagna noodle.

Bowing to greeting his boss he tried his best to keep the boxes from falling.

"Hn." Irritated, but somehow felt relieve to be seen by Taki. Anyone else in the office, it would be explosive rumors by the end of the day. And he refused to be a part of that.

"How are you feeling Miss Sakura?" Taki asked tenderly. Being the person riled up all night to take care of his boss and girlfriend was a mystery how he could still function.

Before Sakura could answer and thank him for his hospitality last night, they were interrupted. _"Taki-kun! What took you so long?"_ They turned around to see a wavy black hair girl blinked her blue eyes at the scene.

"Oh. Lyn! Here." Taki gave the girl the bundle in his arm.

'_Oh. It's those people I've met before.'_Her eyes shined seeing the heartthrob man. She pushed the cart closer to them. "Hi there!" Introducing herself. The girl's eyes were making contact with him. '_You know them?'_ He nodded. A smile brightened her face. '_Introduce me!'_

"Uh. This is Lyn." Making the intro brief, "And this is Uchiha-san and Miss Sakura."

Sakura happily held out her hand in greeting as Sasuke paid not much attention. Instead, he just wanted them to be done with the greeting so they could get out of this place.

"Nice to meet you. Lyn-chan."

"Same. Same." She smiled.

"Are you Taki's girlfriend?" Grinning, Sakura saw the obvious.

Choke—"Oh. No. No. No. Miss Sakura. We're only friend. Lyn and I are just friends." Interrupted, a very embarrassed secretary declared his innocent.

_Hurt_—"Ahaa . Yup. That's true. And a famous aspiring photographer." She announced with confident. "What about that hunk piece of meat behind you? He's your boyfriend?"

Blush.

"Hn." Annoyed by the way the girl addressed him, but he patiently waited for Sakura's answer as he looked nonchalantly at the shelves.

"Y-yes." Sasuke smirked.

"Argh. Darn it." She joked. "But you know who to call when you guys married. I'll give you ten percent off."

The pink angel just get more flustered, while the raven hair was actually paying attention, raised his eyebrow.

"Uh..." Sakura was baffled.

"Ahaha... You're so cute." Putting out her hand in a picture frame, seeing her girl with one eye, she added, "Ever considered of being a model. You get to work with male models." Whispering the last part to the girl, he snickered at the way Sasuke glared at her with death eyes.

Taki stood aside, seeing his boss was on the edge of exploding tugged on the girl.

"Um. I'm sorry but..." Turning to the girl. "We need to get home."

"No we don't." She argued then quiet down by Taki's look. _But they do._

"I'll see you tomorrow. Uchiha-san. And do take care Miss Sakura." He bowed before shooing the girl with him. "Goodnight."

"Hee. G'nite Taki. Lyn-chan." Sakura bemusedly waving at them seeing the girl turned around and waved with her free hand.

"They look so cute together. Don't you think?" She looked up to her _'boyfriend'_.

"Hn." Not really caring, his head only filled with...a certain revelation.

Not a long time later, a scream from the lower aisle made both of them jumped as well as the surround bystanders.

"What?! He's your boss? He looks nothing like a four eyes dork!"

Sweat drops.

[...]

Slam.

Beep.

"Sasuke-kun." Nagging him, "Let me help you carry those." Looking at his overbearing hands filled with bags of grocery, she felt bad.

"No." Not wanting the girl to do any labor, he refused.

"It looks heavy. I can help." Pouting as she trailed behind him, walking to the elevator of the building's garage.

"Hn. I can carry you even with these." His arrogant self hovered around.

"Hmp." Rolling her eyes at his conceit confident, she followed behind him. Bump. "?" Sakura looked up from the impact cause by Sasuke as he decided to stop in the middle of way.

"Get on." Proven to the girl, kneeling down, he motioned her to climb on his back for a piggy ride.

Giggling at his action, "You sure?"

"Hn."

Sakura wasted no time to jump on to his back.

"Gently. Sakura." Almost fallen forward, but nevertheless, he stood up tall effortlessly. Smirking wide as he felt her breast pressed to his back, thighs clutching his waist. Thinking in his head, he should have used his front instead of his back, but this is good. Anything more, they would never make it home.

Ding.

They stood in silent, more like he stood in silent with her clung to his back and a wide happy face within the moving cube. Embracing tight to Sasuke's broad shoulder, Sakura was wrapped in the security warmness he possessed. Playfully blowing in to his neck, she giggled at the way goose bumps formed on his skin.

"Sakura." He warned. Shifting a bit to re-adjust.

"Hee. I guess I really shouldn't doubt you Sasuke-kun. You are strong." Praising him.

"Hn." Silently screaming in his head, '_But I'm not Hercules. Damn it. Why did I suggest this?'_Then his hormone reminded him. Her ample breast was rubbing on his back.

"I can't wait til we get home." Excitement embraced her body.

'_Yes. Home. Soon.'_His muscles bulged out, forcing himself to endure. It was unnoticed by the girl who was too occupied in her own world with '_What to make for dinner tonight?'_

"What would like for dinner Sasuke-kun? and I'm not going to use the whole fifteen lbs tomato bag you brought!" She leaned forward to ask him.

Almost stumbled into the metal wall, thanks goodness for his strong stance, Sasuke thought, '_Faster, more efficient elevator.'_That was what he would like.

[…]

Sip.

'_Oh. This is good tea.'_

Sipping the delighted beverage in comfort of the Uchiha's empty house, the woman smiled sweetly as she settled the cup on the glass table.

'_So much had change here.'_Ruby eyes glance around, noticing the transform of the once icicle home, dulled with lifeless interaction. Now, fill with lingering touch of domestic. Crossing her toned legs, she relaxed against the sofa waiting for its owner's arrival.

Hm. Tapping impetuously on the glass tabletop, her patience was thinning.

Click.

The doorknob turned and before it was fully opened. A sweet giggling laugh rushed inside the house. Rustling of plastics bags and the clanging of the metal cans and packages made the woman on the sofa curiously turned her head.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm going to fall. Ahaa…a!" Laughing in merriment, a girl was struggling from slipping down.

"Hn." Grunting to keep the girl on his back, his shoulder was covering her sight.

Slam—kicking the door closed. Once they were safely inside, Sasuke dropped every grocery bag in his hands on to the floor, not caring if they were damage. He stood aloof seeing the unexpected guest waving to them in the middle of the living room.

Settling her feet on the ground, "Wah. Sasuke-kun don't drop them like-?" Feeling his body staggered.

"Hello? Long time no see." The woman smiled her red lips. "Sasuke." Flipping back her messy black hair, her eyebrow raised at the sight of the young man surrounded with grocery bags. "This is new."

"!" Sakura stepped out from behind him, confused.

As for Sasuke … sigh. Why couldn't they ever enjoy a trouble free day?

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: Aw you guys are so sweet. =D Thank You. 3


	28. Like Father Like Son

_Warning: Excessive need for tissues is recommended. I adore this chapter ever since the first time I wrote it...so I did not make much editing to this chapter._

_Enjoy guys._

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Itachi."

A voice called out to the young child sitting on a bench beside the white door of a private hospital room. He had mid-shoulder length reddish-black hair, dark innocent onyx eyes, and pale complexion. Four, nearly five, his age was young, too young to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Itachi." At the sound of his voice again, the child looked up to see his father. A man in his mid twenties, his face was the mature replica of the boy. "Come here." He knelt on one knee and spread his arms open to motion for the boy to come closer to his embrace. Fugaku looked lost as his son's tiny feet walked to him. His eyes were exhausted, and a heavy expression weighted on his face. "I'm sorry." The only thing he could say to the young mind.

"How is mommy?" A tiny voice asked his father as his arms hugged tighter. At the mention of his wife, the mother of his son, Fuguka's body couldn't help but to shudder. "Is it my turn to see her now?" Itachi asked him politely. He had waited patiently like usual. Ever since fall, his mother had stayed in the hospital the whole time. Three months passed since the incident that made her trapped inside the white room, but the boy didn't know the reason why. The only thing he knew was that his mother was sick and she needed to stay in the hospital so that the doctors could help her get better again. He never would have thought nor understood that she was plagued with a rare cancer case. The dreaded illness had deteriorated her body slowly each day.

"You may see her now." Fugaku's voice was rough. He picked Itachi up, cradling the child in his arms as he walked slowly inside the room. A heavy arm pushed the door open slowly as if he was scared that a slight loud movement would suddenly disrupt the serenity in the room. Soft beeping noises from the monitor, deep breathing of the withering body drowned their ears. Slowly, Fugaku made his way to his wife's side.

"MOMMY!" Even though he was told many times before to not make a racket when he was in the room, Itachi couldn't help it from not seeing his mother for so long. Turning around, he struggled within Fugaku's hold in motion to be put down. Once his little feet hit the floor, Itachi was right by the frail woman's side instantly.

Tiredly, she opened her amber orbs. "I…ta…chi…" It was hard to utter any words but it was worth it to say his name. With every ounce of reserved energy, she used it with her arms. Moving slowly, she rested her hand on his head.

Pat. Pat. Itachi smiled from the loving touch. "Mommy, get well soon so that we can go to Disney!" It would be their first family trip together. "Right, Daddy!?" He turned around to see his father getting closer, joining them.

"Yes." Fugaku also rested his hand on Itachi's head. He placed it on his wife's slowly turning cold hand. "We will." He wanted to believe those words with all his might. However, fate played a cruel game with them.

Amber orbs looked up. Her eyes were blurred. Sadness filled her gaze as she looked at her husband. She wanted to tell him how much she was sorry for parting them, for putting everything on his shoulder, for leaving him alone. Chapped lips quivered. Her breathe was slipping away, and with a smile on her lips, she said her last words. "Be happy."

Beeeeeeeeeeppppp-

Fugaku held her hand tighter before it slipped away from his hold. Indiscreetly shaking it above the boy's head, he thought, doing so would wake her up. The little shake became a tug. He was losing to death. Fugaku stood there in disbelieving that his wife had died.

"Mommy…?" About to reach up to her, Itachi wondered why his mom just went to sleep. "Are you tired already?" His little fingers touched her cheek.

"Itachi."

"Yes."

"Don't wake your mom up. She's tired. Why don't you go outside, Ayame is out there." Itachi pouted at the mention of the head-maid's name. He rather stayed to wait for his mother to wake up. Leaning up, he kissed her cheek, "Goodnight mommy" then obediently walked away.

Click. The door was shut. Fugaku was left to stand alone in the lifeless room. With her hand still held tightly in his, a chair was grabbed for him to sit down. For the longest time, the miserable husband sat there and stared at his wife. Even after death, she was still beautiful.

Michiko Uchiha was truly a magnificent wife, the only woman successful to capture his heart and keeping it. They had married young, and the time they spent together was too short. Seven years was not enough. It definitely was not enough. He had not learned much about her, so many events he wanted to spend with her. They were supposed to live together until the end of their lives, to watch Itachi grow up each year and, if they could, grant him a little brother or sister, or both. He would be working to expand the Uchiha's fortune, she would be tending the home and each days after work she would greet him with a smile. Like that, they would grow old together. But, all odds were against them. Fate was cruel.

But it was alright, at least now, his wife would not be suffering from the pain every day. She was at rest, peaceful at rest.

o-o-o-o-o

Sun shined above their heads in mockery, but its light was not enough to warm up the cold air from the early wintertime. It especially couldn't warm up the walls of ice building up inside a tiny heart.

Realization had finally dawn in his head. After that night, his mom wasn't going to wake up, ever. Itachi stood, clutching the cloth of Ayame's kimono. He stared as the people walked in to pay respect. His house was crowded with strangers, all dressed in black.

The day slipped by and before he knew it, Itachi was standing next to his dad. His eyes widened as the men were closing up the coffin and dropping it down eight feet below the ground.

"!" Sudden emotions exploded in his mind. Running with his little feet, he pushed the men away, not letting them cover her up with the earth. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, and thrashed about, hitting anybody who came near.

"Itachi." Fugaku finally caught his son, tightly holding him in his arms. "Don't. Mother wouldn't be happy if you act like that." And the boy burst into tears. He cried so much. His eyes were red. His throat hurt. His jaws were aching from wailing. Clutching tight to his father, Itachi didn't stop until his tiny body gave out.

_And she was the first woman, he had shed tears for._

o-o-o-o-o_  
_o-o-o-o-o

[Two years later]

"NO!" Fugaku's voice exploded through thin paper wall. He stood his ground, staring at the seated elders. "I. Will. Not. Remarry." His jaws locked tight.

This predicament was what he wished would never happen. A fist tightened by his side, Fugaku was once again in the same spot he was ten years ago. Only this time, he had a reason to refuse. He was already married.

"Fugaku, I am pleased that you are a loyal husband but the situation that you are in—can bring much damage to the Uchiha Corps." An elder, sat in his mighty center spot, spoke first. "The markets are failing. Financially, we are unstable. This marriage would help _you_ to a great extend. Reviving the power."

"I will not marry anyone." Fugaku repeated.

Another elder voiced her reason. "Don't you think that we are forgetting an important matter here? Itachi?" She paused to let his name sink in. "Fugaku, you alone, can't offer him both roles. _He needs a mother_."

"…" He was confused. The Uchiha's monarch was losing to fate again. After a long silent, his fists relaxed in defeat. The faces of the elders were smiling.

o-o-o-o-o

"Miss Mikoto, please. Make yourself at home. This will be your future home after all." Ayame spoke as she led the young maiden deeper into the Uchiha compound. Deep glazed eyes glanced about, amazed by the breathtaking view.

"Th-thank you." She bowed to the elder woman before she walked inside a chamber. After a moment, she felt trapped. Mikoto carefully slid the door opened and walked outside. The sky was painted purple and orange. It was late afternoon.

Enjoying the scenery, she walked along the outside hall. The artificial river was lively, flowing with the Koi fish jumping now and then.

"!" _'Who is this?' _Curious, she thought as she found a boy standing by the main pond. _'He must be Itachi.'_ Her prior knowledge of the young child told her so and it wasn't hard from his appearance. Walking closer, she was wondering what the boy was up to. "Hello, there." With gentle voice, she greeted her soon-to-be stepson.

[…]

Perhaps, he did make the right decision. Keeping his presence in the shadow, Fugaku watched as Mitoko played with Itachi. He never saw the child smiled brighter since that day. But then and there, he was smiling for real with Mikoto, whom he had only met five days before. She was the woman who would be betrothed to him from the Elders' proposal. They had chosen well, he believed.

Mikoto Sagara was the first daughter of the Legacy Dynasty, a powerful corporation with strong influences and ties all over Asia as well as Europe. Fugaku always wondered how the elders were able match them. Even though, the Uchiha's reputation was not to be taken lightly, the current situation of their financial status was in a crisis from the eyes of the outsiders. Preventing from a total collapse, the elders believed they would be saved with the help of the Sagaras. And they were right. The effect didn't wait until their marriage was announced. Uchiha's stock was already climbing up. However, that was the least of his doubts. He could have helped them stand back on their feet, but it would take longer time.

His main reason was … Itachi.

Dark orbs glanced in the direction of his fiancé and son. Delighted to see her gentleness, it reminded him so much of Michiko. Truthfully, he couldn't deny it but she was indeed much more beautiful than his first wife. With her long black hair, porcelain skin tone, and a tender personality, Mikoto was soon-to-be his second wife. Maybe fate finally decided to lift its curse from him.

o-o-o-o-o

"I thought you were a nice lady! But you're here to take mommy's place!" Itachi's childish voice echoed through the wall. He stood up after throwing his bowl of rice on to the ground. Stomping his feet loudly, Itachi angrily exited the room.

Dinner did not pass by smoothly that night, and it was the night before the start of their wedding ceremony. Mikoto learned from the tradition of the Uchiha family that the soon-to-be-bride would spend a month staying at the main compound to study the proper way of marital. Then a week before the wedding day, she would be taken to stay in the ancestors' mansion of the groom's family. Therefore, she decided to cook a dinner before her leave to the ancestors' mansion. But, when Fugaku properly answered the real reason of the dinner and why Mikoto was leaving for a week, Itachi completed the puzzle that had floated inside his head from the passing rumors. His dad was to be remarried. Mad, the little body turned the peaceful dinner in to mayhem.

"No. Please, let me." Mikoto softly asked her fiancé for a chance to talk to the boy. After a nod from him, she stood to follow behind. His name was called out from her many times, as she tried to catch up but he refused to slow down or listen.

"Stay away. You're an evil lady. You're going to make Daddy forget Mommy!" Little lungs spat at her.

"Please Itachi, slow down. You're going to hur-" Before she could complete her sentence, he was already on the ground, bleeding from his knee and forehead. _'No.'_ From afar, Fugaku observed as Mikoto dash to Itachi's side and scooped him up in her arms. She frantically asked the maids to get the first-aid kit while she hurried to the nearest room.

[…]

"Ow!" Tugging his leg back, acting like the medicine was making his wounds throb because he was being the child he was. But truthfully, with Mikoto's caring touch, it didn't really hurt that much.

Delicately, she said in a sweet voice. "I'm not here to take your mother's place. I would never dare to. Because I know how important she is." She carefully wrapped his injury.

"However…" Her glazed black orbs were asking for his permission. "I only want to ask for this little tiny space…" She made a motion with the thumb and index finger. "Because I truly want to take care of you." She smiled.

After a while, Itachi looked up to her. Feeling the loving gestures that had been long buried deep with in him resurfaced. He answered. "No." Then he reached out his hand to make the space smaller. "Only this much." And Mikoto smiled wider at the boy. Fugaku stood again in daze at the entrance. He couldn't believe how easy it was for Mikoto to persuade Itachi to accept her. Fugaku guessed that the past weeks must have given her a good impression with the boy. All seemed to be well.

o-o-o-o-o

"Are you planning to buy that for the soon-to-be Mrs. Uchiha?" An amused voice spoke up.

Fugaku looked up from his awkward stance staring at a set piece of jewelry to see Hana, his personal secretary. For three years until now, she worked diligently for him. This woman knew his routine from the inside out.

"Uhm." He looked to the side, in denial. It had been three days since Mikoto's leave. Itachi would not stop bugging him about her return. Indeed, without knowing how it happened, Fugaku too started to miss her presence. Guilty as it seemed, he was leaving a space in his heart. He knew Michiko wouldn't mind having to share a piece of it.

"I think it would go well with her wedding dress, no?" Her dainty hands picked up the exotic piece, the gems glistened under the bright light. She glanced side way to see his agreeing expression. "So why wait? Wrap it up and get it to her."

"We're not supposed to meet the week before the wedding." He informed her.

"Oh, please, Fugaku. Like you would actually follow those rules." Knowing the history of his passed away wife and him during their wedding ceremony time, she rolled her eyes. Then her hand swiftly took out his wallet in the inner coat pocket of his jacket, she pulled out his credit card and gave it to the sales clerk. "Wrap it up nicely." Hana then turned to him with his annoyed face. "After the meeting, I'll drive you to the mansion. Then no one would know." Assuring the soon-to-be-groom.

[…]

The way up to the mansion was treacherous with ill lighting since they had to use the back entrance through the mountain to sneak their way in. Fugaku really never did follow the rules.

"Wow. I knew it. You would know the back-way to here." Hana said as she tried to avoid running into trees and/or animals.

"…" He ignored her. Thinking in his head, _'Why in the world did I do this'_. Sitting in the passenger seat brought memory in his mind back to time when he was still a young lad, creeping his way up by foot to see Michiko. His eyes pulled away from the side window to see the lantern lights of the Mansion. That same anticipating emotion rumbled in his stomach. The car finally came to a stop with a far safe distance from the high wall.

"Here you go. I'll keep a look out." Hana unlocked the door to let him out. "Don't forget the bag." She pointed to the extravagant gift bag behind them.

He was annoyed by her act, but was ,sadly, used to it from working with her. Quietly he made his movement, grabbing the bag and about to open the door but…

"?!" All his movements halt seeing a manly body slipped out from the back door. Hana, too, caught the moving visage. A gasp was emitted from her.

Before the confused man came to any conclusion, Hana voiced up with a laugh. "I'm sure that's one of the mansion tenants. He's probably was doing some check out around the property." But, somehow, it wasn't that believable seeing the man's improperly dressed from the light. The way he looked around in suspicion said another story.

Grimacing, Fugaku narrowed his eyes, tightened his hold around the bag, almost tearing the flimsy material. Hana tried one more time to save the situation, "It could just be one of the maids. You know those."

Thinking through, he thought she was right. His muscle relaxed.

Watching closely, Hana asked once more time. "Do you want to go in now?"

"No. Let's go back." His voice told her to follow his direction without question and she did. In the back of his mind, he told himself it was just a coincident, but suspicious caution continuously on high alert.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

The wedding was magnificent, filled with marvelous decoration and extravagance. Guests of the highest social chain gathered from all over the world to witness the matrimony between the couple. Cheerfulness hovered in the air. Even Itachi was jumpy from the excitement. He ran through the hallway in his dashing suit.

"Congratulation Fugaku." The groom turned around to see the Hyuuga's monarch and his wife with their son, the 3 years old Neji by their feet. Shaking their hands, the men shared an arrogant smirk.

The day from dawn until night, every corner, and every room was overflowing with joyous festivity. When it finally ended, Fugaku made his way to the awaited room where the bride was quietly waiting for him. Tipsy from the alcohol, he walked slowly and dragged his body along the wall.

Scrrrrreech.

His heavy movement caused friction to the sliding door. A soft yelp echoed from inside. Slowly, he walked in after sliding the door shut with a loud bang to evoke the stillness. Onyx eyes rested upon the feminine body sitting on the bed. She hid her face from him. Her hand clumsily was tugging and pulling her dress.

"Ah…" He made his movement closer, wobbled his way in. "Mikoto." His eyes widened at the sight. All too familiar sight. '_Michiko.' _Under the dimly lit light, everything was hazy.

"Mm...?" She slowly lifted her head. Shyly, looking at him.

"Mikoto." He whispered her name as his body moved closer. _'Michiko.'_

Softly holding her shoulders, he pushed her back.

"Mi…_chiko_." His voice lightly breathed out._ 'Michiko.' _Luckily, since Mikoto's mind was induced from the act, her ears didn't catch the name that actually slipped from his lips.

With that night, their marriage was consummated.

o-o-o-o-o

All went well. The life within the wall of the Uchiha's manor was jolly.

A season had passed since the wedding. The maids were in preparation to prep the manor for autumn. Everyone was busy from the front entrance to the kitchen and the private quarters.

"Master Itachi, please do not run!" A voice called out to their master, who was at his lively age of eight. Itachi was full with energy.

He turned around. "Do you know where Mikoto is?" But Itachi didn't wait for the maid to finish her sentence, he ran straight to the kitchen ignoring her warning again, happy to show his first grade of the year.

"Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto!" Running and screaming at the same time, the paper fluttered in his hand. Even though he could not bring himself to call her mom, he viewed the woman with respect a mother deserved. He skipped and dodged the people from opposite direction.

Giving up on the several times, she told him not to run through a busy crowd, Mikoto stopped midway to wipe her hand with her apron at the sight and sound of the incoming figure. Leaning down, her eyes expressed happiness when Itachi showed her the grade. She didn't know what else would make her feel more content.

[…]

"Fugaku."

"Hm?" The husband answered as he took off his jacket with Mikoto's help.

"So you'll be going for a three months trip next month?" Confirming the time, she asked.

"Yeah. It can't be helped. I guess I have to come up with something big as a sorry gift to Itachi. This is a big project, I don't even think I'll have free time to come back to visit." Knowing that during the time of his trip, he would miss his son important violin recital in school. Second graders came up with all kind of activities.

"Don't worry. He'll understand, and besides, I'll be there." She gathered his laundry in her arms and ready to walk out.

"Mikoto." He called out to her.

"Hm?" She turned around.

"Thank you." Fugaku couldn't make eye contact to her. It was too mushy for his pride.

Mikoto stood there with a flabbergasted expression. It wasn't the 'thank you' that shocked her but the way he said it. It was soft and gentle with a passionate tone. As if in replacement for the three words, she longed to hear. However, she knew, in time it would happen.

"You're welcome, this is my duty."_ 'As your wife.' _She tried her best to hold back the butterfly feeling in her voice.

o-o-o-o-o

[Four months later]

"Hana. Keep your alert. They will call us anytime within the next six hours."

"Yes." Hana hurried her step behind him, one hand holding her purse to prop her planner, one hand tried to write as fast as she could. This was the fundamental time of all his hard work for the past three months staying abroad. Already had his suitcases send home, Fugaku walked out of the airport gate. His next destination was the office even though his mind wished to return home to see Itachi and … her.

Then in suddenness, he halted his step. His chest tightened.

"Dad!" His ears were in denial, but with another blink of an eye, he looked again. There they were, Mikoto stood before him with Itachi in hand. In an instance when she released his hand, Itachi like a one of those rewinding toys, jolted straight at him. Nothing in his hands, he grabbed the boy's body and lifted him up.

"Urgh. You've gotten heavier Itachi!" It was the truth. His son was growing after all.

"Fugaku." Mikoto's voice rang. "Welcome back." She was right next to him.

"Ah." He smiled. She smiled. They stood and stared at each other, forgetting all the noises from the airport.

"Hello Mikoto." Hana walked up from behind.

The couple jumped. Mikoto and Fugaku broke their eyes contact.

"Hey there sport!" The secretary turned to Itachi. "Guess what I have in here." She showed him her purse.

"Mine!" He tried to grab it.

Mikoto watched along with Itachi as he tried to grab the gift from Hana. But. "Hana." Fugaku remembered. "We have to go to the office."

"Oh yea." She had her fun and pulled out the newest game for the boy.

"Office?"

"We have to wait for the final decision from them to complete the proposal." His face looked tired from the long flight. "Take Itachi home. I should be home tonight." Looking at his watch, seeing the short hand was mid way to two pm.

Mikoto bit her lips, she felt bad that she couldn't help him much with his work. But, fortunately he had Hana to help his side, she let out a small smile as she watched Fugaku walked out with Hana hurried behind, still frantically writing his orders in her planner.

[…]

Shifting and shuffling in her bed, Mikoto was having a hard time closing her eyes. She sat up again to look at the clock by the bed side. _'It's 1 already.' _She was worried. Fugaku had not called ever since they parted at the airport. _'I wonder if his work is all right.' " She_ knew how important the project was to him.

Her hand was fumbling for phone's handle. She wanted to call his office so much. However, she feared that it would interrupt him.

"!" Mikoto jumped at the sound of the door roughly being opened. "Fugaku!" She got straight out of the bed seeing his body hanging on to the side door. _'He's drunk.' _The stench of alcohol was emitting from him. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder, Mikoto tried her best to drag his body inside to settle him on their bed.

"OOFT!" She was puzzle why he was in that condition.

"I did it. I finally did it." The words slurred from him. He thrashed around from the dizziness. "Yes!" Mikoto understood then that he was celebrating his success over the project. Shaking her head, she helped him removed his attires.

Grab. "Oh!" She jumped when he roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her body to him. Cradling her softly, she shivered from the hold. It filled so much with affection. Loving affection. Nuzzling his face in to her neck, Fugaku breathed delicately. "I did it." He hugged her tighter, whispering it repeatedly. "I did it…"

Gently. "Yes. Yes, you did. Fugaku. Congratulation." She returned his hug.

Kiss. His lips made contact with her skin sweetly showered her neck with gentle kisses. "Yes…Michiko." He lifted his head. Drunken eyes looked at the woman beneath him. "Michiko. I did it." He lingered above like that for a while to reminiscent the past. Seeing, thinking it was Michiko in his embrace.

"!" Did he just say what she thought he said or were her ears deceived her mind? Sadly, she couldn't lie to her feeling. Cupping his jaw with her hands, she bit her lips. Mikoto accepted the harsh truth. She knew that she would never be able to replace Michiko nor did she ever really want to. But she hoped, at least, for the slightest little space in his heart. She truly hoped, one day he would save a space for her. Even if it was a tiny spec of space.

Fugaku was overwhelmed from the alcohol's control of his mind. This project was Michiko's dream to see him accomplished and he _did it. _Tears were dripping down from his eyes, blurring his vision.

And so was hers. Mikoto silently let his tears infused with her, camouflaging her tears. Closing her eyes as he leaned in, closing the gap with his lips. "Michiko. I love you."

She wished so much for her ears to be deaf so that she could only feel the love from his touch even when it was not meant for her.

o-o-o-o-o

[Three weeks later]

SLAM.

A hard banging sound ruptured the silent in the room, photographs fluttered from his harsh throw.

"What's going on?" Hana bent down to pick up the paper and gasped aloud. Shocked from the photograph she snapped her head up. "What is this?" She showed the picture of Mikoto appearing to hug a man. The way they were embracing each other was shameful.

"How should I know?" He was mad. Furious.

"I'm sure this is just a look alike."

"I bought her that coat for New Year's." His voice was dark. Extremely dark.

"Uhmm…" Trying to find other explanation, Hana picked up all the photos and put them in side the folder that was send by an anonymous.

"Hire an investigator. I want to know who it is."

"Yes." She quietly walked out.

o-o-o-o-o

Sitting with Itachi in the main hall, Mikoto was happy. Both were waiting for Fugaku to return from his business trip. Hand softly rubbed her stomach. A smile contently showed on her face. The air out side was cold but her inside was warm. A light layer of snow covered the earth to enchant the event.

She couldn't believe it but within year they had formed a life. She turned to Itachi and asked him. "Itachi." The boy looked up from reading his book. "What would you do if you have a little brother or sister?" She smiled tapping her stomach.

It took a while, but Itachi's eyes widened in amazement. Mikoto knew that he understood what she meant. "YES!" He exclaimed, cheering. The book was dropped to the side as he ran to Mikoto and placed his head against her tummy.

"AHhaaa. Itachi, it's too early." Patting the boy's head.

-"Master Fugaku."- The announcement of her husband made Mikoto jumpy in her seat. She had not seen him for two weeks from his business trip. This news couldn't wait any longer. But she didn't know how to tell him. Luckily, she has Itachi. The little boy quickly got up from his position and ran to his father's side.

"Dad! Dad! … I'm going to have a baby brother." He paused. "Or maybe a baby sister. But who cares! Daddy, There's a baby in Mikoto's tummy!" He tugged on Fugaku's arm and pulled him toward Mikoto.

"Fugaku." With her hand on her tummy, she stood up with a smile. "Welcome back." She waited for his reaction.

But it wasn't what she expected or it could be because she couldn't read his expression. It was blank. He stood there and stared at her.

She tried again. "We're going to have a new member soon." She walked ahead to touch his arm but he shrugged away. "?!" Mikoto was confused by his response.

"I-I'm a bit a tired." He pulled his hand from Itachi's grasp and turned to walk away. At that moment, she stood there and stared after his retrieving back as though each step from her was his way of keeping his heart tied to Michiko. Was allowing this little life to form the right decision? '_No.' _Mikoto threw that thought away. No matter what, she would keep on trying.

[…]

The room was dark. He was supposed to be home but he couldn't understand why—why was he at Hana's apartment? He didn't know. But his mind was confused. Extremely perplex from the predicament he was trapped in.

Why? This was the question and the answer that he could only come up with was. _'Why not?'_

"Fugaku." Hana spoke out as she walked from her kitchen, carrying two glasses in hand. Her body settled on to the sofa and the glasses was set on the coffee table next to a wine bottle.

"I don't understand." His hand ran through his hair. "What have I done?"

"You've done nothing." Hana tried her best to console him.

"How could she be pregnant?" He remembered earliest time they _did it,_ was last week, and the other time was before he left for his long four month trip. "How could she be about one month? It doesn't add up?" Fugaku desperately search in his mind for any missing memory.

"Fugaku." Hana tapped his arm with a wine glass. "I guess I should tell you the result from the private investigator."

Frantically washed his dried throat with the bloody red wine, Fugaku glanced at her. "Tell me." He ordered.

"He's her ex or supposedly her ex."

C-crack! The poor little glass broke in to tiny pieces in his hand.

"OH!" Hana turned around to grab some paper from the roll under the table. "Your hand!" She led him back to the sofa. "Stay here, I'll get something." A little moment later she returned with the first-aid kit. Sitting on the ground, she tenderly wrapped his injured hand. "I don't know what to say but I guess first love dies hard."

"…" Fugaku couldn't utter any word.

"They were a couple ever since high school. Comparing to you. I guess it's …" She couldn't find the right word. "But it _is too much _to say the baby is yo-"

"Hana." His voice was low.

"!?" She looked up.

And what happened that night was the start or the ignition of all the future chaotic disarrays.

Was it the truth or a lie? Who was to blame? Fate truly was a cruel thing. Since history would always repeat itself, one way or another. Like a domino effect, it just kept on going and going, without end. From one generation to the next, fate always would be cruel.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

[Seven years later]

"Why?"

"…"

"Tell me." Demanding a response from his father, Itachi stood with a solid stance in front of the mahogany desk. His eyes looked ahead with determination. "Why am I going to Tokyo, _now_?"

Sighing out tiredly, Fugaku slowly moved his hand to massage his temple in a way of releasing stress. Finally, he lifted his head. In front of him was a mature teenager that was once a little boy. Itachi would be seventeen in three months. Time had passed by so fast. There was no way to contain it.

"Father? I don't understand. Why are you deciding on this…_now_…? I'm two-thirds into my junior year and _now _you want me to transfer?" Itachi forgot all his manners. His arms were swinging around, and his voice was loud. Frustrated, he did not know what other way to liberate the tension that was caused by his father, besides confronting him. But, even _that _only helped a little bit.

Not receiving much answer from his father, Itachi continued. "I know I will have to transfer, but why can't that wait until I finish this year!" Seeing Fugaku moved his lips, Itachi shut his mouth.

Fugaku put the file in his hand away to show his son how serious he was and that all attention would be focus on this conversation. "Originally, it was planned for you to spend your senior year in Tokyo so you are prepared for England. But, I figure it's much better for you to transfer now. Your grades wouldn't be much of a problem, I just want you to be more familiar with the surrounding for next year. It would be a hassle trying to study and managed everything else at the same time." He spoke from experience.

The way he said it, made Itachi feel as if he had never been to Tokyo despised the fact of him going there almost every month. Although, it was true that he had never studied there, but how hard would it be? Surely, the school that had been chosen by his father was the most prestigious in Tokyo and its curriculum was famous for being harsh and brutal to the students' intellect.

Thinking over the matter again, he saw the reasons behind it, but there was still an uncertainty floating in the back of his mind. Hesitant, whether he should ask or keep it to himself, Itachi crumpled up the hem of his school's jacket again. An action that the Uchiha's heir must not possessed.

"What now?" The thirty-five year old father noticed his son's little display.

His hand relaxed, certain, Itachi asked. "That is only your excuse. Tell me. Is the real reason…?" He paused, "Is it because …" then replayed those words that had been echoing through the wall of the Uchiha's manor.

Fugaku quietly listened to his son. His eyes closed, tongue-tied, unable to stop Itachi from talking. The truth was hard to hide forever.

o-o-o-o-o

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

Itachi's private quarter was cluttered with maids cleaning up his space to get ready for his leave. Lifelessly walking among them, he, surprisingly, avoided all the opposing bodies without the need of lifting his eyes. His steps, heavy from the newly found, no, confirmed truth, led his body to the ancestor room.

With a soft movement, the fragile screen door slid open. '_Mom.'_

In need of a private place to clear his mind, Itachi knelt down in front of the family alter after putting the burnt incense in the big holder. Scented smoke hovered about in the air to create a hazing scene to calm the mind. However, Itachi's was too deep in troubling thoughts to feel the easiness.

'_Why?'_ The same question asked by his father years ago reappeared. But Itachi refused to believe the answer that was presented. He knew, Mikoto, no matter what, would not lied to him, especially about…_ 'him'. _His little brother or '_was he?_'

He didn't know. It was all so confusing.

[…]

"Kitara?"

"!" The busy maid almost got a heart attack by Itachi's sudden appearance. She jumped a foot off the ground before turning around with her hand on her chest. "Master Itachi. D-do you need anything?"

"Where is my brother?" He asked while glancing around for that signature spikey head.

"He is at the east garden, on top of the hill by the lake, I believe." Kitara bowed as Itachi made his movement toward the said direction.

During his little walk, flash backs continued to run through his mind. Six years, this little life had been with him for the past six years.

o-o-o

_"He's your little brother, Itachi."_

_Tippy-toeing, Itachi peaked in to the crib._

_Tiny hands and tiny feet, the baby was wrinkly with his big dark orbs glancing around to take in the surrounding of this new world._

_He looked up again at Mikoto and looked back with his hand reached out to touch the tiny fingers._

_"!" Itachi was shocked that his hand was grabbed. Feeble but with strength, little noises emitted from the tiny lungs._

_"He's saying hi to you." Mikoto put her hand on his head. "Sasuke likes you."_

_Ah. His brother's name._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

o-o-o

Itachi walked through the main hallway. He suddenly stopped and glanced into the dining room. The inside of his body churned uncomfortably at the memory.

o-o-o

_Quiet, stillness, a pin dropping could be heard from miles away._

_It was dinnertime in the household of the Uchiha._

_Fugaku seated at the center seat with Itachi on his right and Mikoto on his left._

_Sasuke was crawling around._

_Silently, dinner was spent as usual without a single word spoken._

_Suddenly,_

_"Da…"_

_A tiny voice disturbed the peacefulness._

_"Daaa…"_

_There it was again._

_Every single pair of eyes looked at the crawling body of Sasuke._

_"Daaaa…"_

_Stopping his little trail, he sat right beside Fugaku with his arms spread._

_"Daaa…d"_

_Unbelievable._

_Of all the first words, he could say._

_Sasuke said the word that was hardly ever mentioned in front of him._

_Itachi sat there, watching his brother, who was barely a year old, seeing him desperately trying._

_Trying to get a hold of his father._

_But._

_"Oh wow. You finally said your first word."_

_Mikoto had reached out to him first to save the situation._

_"Now try saying mom! Please…Don't be unfair… say … m…oh…m."_

_He, too, joined in._

_"No. Sasuke! Say I…ta…chi…"_

_No matter how much commotion they made to distract the little mind._

_Itachi could not forget that pair of eyes._

_Longing in the direction of the man, Sasuke knew, should be his father._

o-o-o

The sky was rouge. Spring had just begun. The air around them was chaste with the newly grown buds. Little specks of green were visible on the rows of tree.

"Sasuke." Itachi calmly called out to him. The little boy sat by the dock with a stack of books on his right and a bowl of cherry tomatoes in his hands.

"Tachi!" Excited, he waved his little hand. Sasuke motioned for his brother to join him as he pushed the books aside to make a space.

A quick glance at the children books, he asked after sitting down. "You read all of these already?" A nod from the boy.

Bright mind he was, Itachi was always amazed at the speed of his learning skill. It was as if Sasuke had photographic memory. He could remember anything he read. Even without a decent understanding, almost every word could be repeated by him.

"You have to go?"

"Yes. I have to leave for my new school next week." He answered with a low voice. His eyes glanced ahead to watch the waves on the lake.

Itachi felt the little face pouted. His hand reached over to place on the spiky head and ruffled it. "Don't worry. Soon, you'll join me too."

"Hmp!" Sasuke gave a wide grin. "I'll be there soon." And something told Itachi, it wouldn't be long, judging from his pace of growing knowledge. Such a big brain for a little head.

o-o-o-o-o

Itachi couldn't believe _it_ had happened again.

The week passed by too quickly. He remembered the moment standing next to Sasuke as they stood before Mikoto's grave. The sky was grey. It was so different from that dreadful day of his life. In his hand was a prepared tissue package, waiting for the boy's breaking moment. But it never came. Sasuke just stood there and stared at the ground. His face harbored no expression. The cheerfulness was gone from his eyes. His face was frail. His lips paled.

Sasuke was certainly not the same little brother he remembered _a year ago._

"!" A surprised hug disrupted his mind. Itachi woke up from his dazing state and straightened his back. Turning his body around on the bench of the school's courtyard, his onyx orbs met the pure silver eyes.

"Ita-kun!"

"Yumi." He grumbled as the girl climbed over the seat in her school uniform. His eyes caught the way her skirt rose higher from the boyish movement.

Once seated, she immediately noticed his pained expression. It was obvious to her; Yumi knew what was weighting his mind. Gently touching his hand, she cradled it in her lap. "Are you thinking about her again?" Her eyes softened, seeing his head nodded. "Just think, she's in heaven now. Possibly talking in merriment with your mom about you and your embarrassing stories."

He gave a little a chuckle. No matter what kind of situation, she would always make his mind ease. His body relaxed when she wrapped her hands around his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. In two months, he would be graduating from this school. Never expected to miss the place he had loath so much.

It wasn't because of the facilities or its student body. It was because of _her_. Glancing down, Itachi took noticed of his girlfriend's state. They had been dating for 5 months, and last year's Christmas party imprinted in his mind forever.

Yumi Misaki. Beautiful blossom. Fitting name for her. Long amber lock always tied in braids. The big brim glasses hid her lovely silver-gray eyes. Fair skin with active pinkness, she was one in a million to him.

Their love story was one of the most ridiculous. Having her pummel him with a broomstick on their first meeting because he walked into the girl's locker room by mistake and saw her partially undress was something cliche, expected from a movie or a romance novel. From that moment, everything went wrong. She was a freshman while he was a newly transfer senior.

Quarrels were something they couldn't avoid. Top-notch student versus the mysterious, handsome one, the average mix to be found in a private institute.

Hating him with her guts, Yumi wanted to cut his hair since the first day she was the school's officer. If it wasn't for Itachi and his family background, his head would be shaved clean by her ambush.

He didn't take much liking to this certain bookworm either. She was clingy as a leech to have his hair cut and constantly calling him a pervert. All he saw was … nothing. There actually was nothing to be taking advantage of to bear the reputation of a pervert.

But, fate as always...

That certain night of wasting his body with alcohol from a Christmas party, Itachi made his way to his dorm like a zombie in need of brains. Crossing the school in zigzag formation, he walked straight in to the pool. How he got through the fence was a mystery without an answer.

Everything happened so fast, all he remembered was waking up in partial soberness. His surrounding was completely foreign and he was naked, saved for the boxer—the only article on his body, in a bed.

Frantic, he sat up and looked around. The all familiar braids told him. _'Yumi.'_

"_You're finally awake?"_

"_Uhhh…How did I- …Um…"_

"_Well. You fell into a pool. I'm not going to ask why nor am I going through the trouble of reporting you consuming alcohol during this time and hour. You're lucky because I'm nice during Christmas time"_

See what he was talking about? This girl was overwhelming. He remembered seeing her sat in the middle of her room, with a lamp on a low table. She was writing something. Bookworm to the max.

Itachi sat there in her bed for while to situate, then suddenly…

"_Does she like French folktales too?"_

"_?"_

"_Your mom…"_

Apparently, after his little stunt, all that Itachi mumbled out about was his deceased mother and perhaps his family. To her surprise, the playboy had a soft spot, a lot of those actually. They reminded each other nothing of the incident. Everything was back to normal to next morning but it wasn't exactly the way it used to be.

She stopped bugging him about cutting his hair because she had learned what kind of memory it held for him of his mother. Their meetings slowly decreased by the passing day. Itachi found it hard to believe that he was missing the skinny girl in uniform and badge, chasing him everyday through the school. Therefore, he pursued after her and entangled himself in a love story.

"Are you really planning to attend school in England after graduation?" Yumi suddenly raised her head from his shoulder. Her eyes looked in his direction for a constructive answer. Itachi was a person who loved to beat around the bush from answering topics that he didn't like to converse about. She knew that trait pretty well. But today, Itachi actually was giving her a decent answer.

"No." A bit blunt but it was at least an answer.

Wrinkling her brows together, she narrowed her eyes. "How so, I thought that was the reason you came here in the first place."

"Uhm, I still don't want to leave…" He paused, as if there was something he really wanted to tell her but couldn't. "I'll have my preparation for Tokyo U. done soon." His hand gave her hold around his arm a few pats. "Besides you're still here. I can't leave and let someone else steal you away." Joking, his smiling eyes showed the true feeling of his words.

Yumi rolled her eyes at his confession. "Pfff. Please, I should be the one… You in England with those … European girls…" She gave his arm a tight squeeze. A tint of jealousy in her eyes, but it disappeared rather quickly because of his news. She then remembered. "But."

"Hm?"

"Won't your father oppose this?" She bit her lower lip.

Looking up to the sky, Itachi pondered for a while. "Perhaps." He finally answered. "But I can deal with it."

And, it wasn't that easy. For days, Itachi had to reason his way out. He talked so much that by the end, he didn't know how, but he did it. Finally, he was able to convince his dad to let him stay… but with one condition.

And it was:

"You have to stay in Tokyo during your whole time in school. Unless needed, otherwise, stay and focus on your study. I will have Kakashi give you a position in one of our company branch so you can learn and get experience."

It was nothing different from leaving Japan, but Itachi found it was better this way. At least, no one would suspect a thing.

"Thank you, Father." With a bow, Itachi respectfully straightened his body and backed out.

His chest heaved out a content sigh after walking a good distance from his father's office.

Vvvrrrmmm. The pocket of his pants vibrated violently.

"Hey." Placing the phone by his ear, Itachi was immediately engaged in a conversation with Yumi. His lips curled up in a smile from hearing her squealed about his father's approval. Walking along the outer hallway, he continued to converse about how they would be celebrating this news the next day once he returned to Tokyo that night. But his path halted for a second then his pace lingered. Itachi was being cautious from making loud sound with his attention split into two. One was to Yumi over the phone and other was toward a certain silhouette in front of him.

Safely standing behind in the shadow, he said bye to his girlfriend and paid full attention to the little body sitting by the koi fishpond. Still that cherry tomato bowl in hands, still that stack of books by his side but those were harder books now, much more advance. Itachi cringed seeing a sullen expression on his face. Sasuke definitely no longer the same little mind he was from before.

[…]

Seasons passed and came. Time sped by without a memo. The snow was covering up the city below with a thick layer of whiteness. Its fluffiness covered up all traces of human. Sitting in his bed, Itachi looked beyond the city's light and far into a distance. Nearly three years had gone by since his graduation day. The number of times he returned to the Uchiha manor could be counted by his fingers with one hand.

The darkness of the room made everything outside looked bright as the day. He sat there in stillness of the night and let his ears drowned by the soft breathing. Pulling his eyes from the glass window, he glanced down to her. _'Yumi.'_

Soft, smooth body, she curled up by his side. Quite a passionate night they had had. In remembrance of the certain Christmas time, years ago, when they encountered each other in the queerest situation.

"Mmmhh…" Yumi stirred. Lazily, she opened her dazed orbs, still tired from her insatiate slumber. "What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep? Did you sleep?" One of her arm reached out to stretch while the other rubbed her eye simultaneously.

Itachi chuckled. "What? I can't watch my girlfriend sleep?" Amused, he saw her face cringed when he lay down to wrap his arms around her.

"That's creepy." She playfully slapped his face away, not letting him kiss her.

"So?" He tried again and this time successfully captured her lips. It was slow and sensual. They indulged their senses into the kiss, the movements of their lips and tongues. From an easy pace, the fire inside them ignited once more that night. It burned slowly yet intense, creating a thin layer of sweat to cover their nude bodies under the fluffy comforter.

"Mmmhh…" Her moans were soft and soothing like a ballad. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she couldn't take the teasing anymore. "P…pl..plea..ase…" Begging. "Pl…leas…se…" She begged between his kisses, his naughty touches.

Itachi's head was swelled with pride from her pleading moans. It told him how much she was crazed in pleasure. Removing his lips from the addictive woman, he straightened his arms and gazed down at the half-lid eyes, the flustered face, parted lips, and velvet skin drenched in sweat. "You're absolutely the most beautiful woman ever … Yumi." He replayed the words again and no matter how many times he said it, she would never get tired of hearing it.

Blushing, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down again. His nose nuzzled deeply between her breasts. Lips puckered to kiss her skin, tasting its tangy flavor. Moving one hand up to brush over the tip, he felt how hard and erected her nipple was from his touch. Lightly, he tapped the tip, flickering it. His inside melted from hearing her moaned in delight.

Forgetting the foreplay because of the frustrated arousing state they were in, Itachi wasted no time to slip his member inside her moistened ready opening.

With a single fluid movement, his full hard length rested nicely inside after a loud gasp from her. Tightly pressing his waist to the feminine body, he sucked in his stomach and held his breath to calm his body from moving so she could adjust. White was flashing behind his eyelids. The way her wall tightened around him made Itachi suffered from holding back his sex drive.

Breathing slightly back to normal, Yumi slowly moved her hip in motion for him. Taking the signal, Itachi slid back slowly until his tip was at her opening and paused.

"Ugh…" Before the annoyed girl protested, he suddenly plunged his member back deeper than before, earning a loud gasp from his lover. Her nails were scratching his skin. Old marks and the new fresh ones reddened from his flustered skin.

"AH!..." She stopped breathing as he slithered out again. Then with more force, he pushed his hip forward, moving her body along from his act. Yumi's back sharply curved back from the spine shocking movement. Her cry was inaudible as she tried to breathe at the same time.

"Fas…uhm…faster… uh…." Her breath, short and jagged, the poor lungs thirsted for air. His movement was dawdling to an exasperating pace. She wanted to flip him over and have her way with him but the damn man was too strong. Holding her down by his weight, his hands were spreading her knees apart. Deep inside, Itachi took a moment to stare at his lover. Lust. His whole mind and body were controlled by lust and his lust was her. He lusted for her. Everything, from her body, her thought, her heart, her love, he wanted to possess her. All to himself.

Frustrated, Yumi lazily opened her eyes to stare at the arrogant man. Her chest heaved a hard pattern. "Itachi. I swear if …ah… If you don't hurry up and move … ah… faster… ah… I'm so …going … to—AH!" Not letting her finish her threat, Itachi complied with her wish. Thrusting his full length, he was moving in and out of her rapidly.

"Oh… Oh…Yes…!" Panting hard, she shuddered violently from the mind numbing sensation washing over her body at that moment. Her palms held Itachi's head tightly as she desperately searched his face, his lips. Feverishly kissing, she encouraged his pace with the number of kisses placed on him.

"Ugh…Yumi…" Pushing, pulling, and kept on pushing, his hip was moving on its own. "So …ugh… You feel so good…ugh…." Sporadic, they continued to meet the mad thrusting pattern in between. She lifted her hip as he plunged deeper inside her womb.

Like that, bursting with passion, they made love to the fullest.

The bed was somehow able to stay in piece from their vigorous act throughout the night and the morning after. This couple was so full of vitality and love. They spend their break hardly _separated _from each other.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Kakashi?" Fugaku sat in his big seat of the top floor. His eyes followed the lines of the report in hand. "Is there a set date?"

"Yes," The silver haired adviser nodded his head. Kakashi took out his PDA to check on the date. "It is next Saturday, Sir."

"Have you told Itachi to return?" He signed the paper and closed the binder.

"Yes," Kakashi's hands reached out to grab the object. "I've mentioned it to him."

"Ah. Not full detail?"

"No sir."

"Good. It'll be like a surprise for him."

[…]

CRASH.

A table was turned over. Itachi stood in extreme anger, staring at the broken vase and the fallen objects on the floor.

He was mad. Raging emotion controlled his mind, his action. His hands were in a tight fist while his furious conscious jogged his memories back to the instant not long ago.

"_Itachi. This is your fiancé. Michelle."_

_He knelt there in disbelief for a moment_

_Thinking that everything must be prank_

_What was this?_

_Who was this?_

_His fiancée?_

_This girl in front of him was his fiancée._

_Unacceptable._

_Absolutely intolerable._

Itachi could tolerate the control over what he wore, what he ate, how he spent, how he lived, where he studied and whom he interacted with but choosing his own fiancée for him would never … ever be acknowledged. He didn't care whether she was from a royal blood nor marrying her would help his status. Her beauty was unappealing to him.

He wanted nothing to do with this woman.

Raging blood slowly dissipated, Itachi panted hard from the previous burst of force. Quickly turning his heel, he walked out of his room and into the main hall.

"Master Itachi. Where are you going? You father wished to spend dinner with you?" Ayame scurried her feet after him.

Halting his step, Itachi turned around. "I'm going back to Tokyo." With that, he left the manor. Itachi drove his car away, without knowing there was a pair of obsidian eyes following after him.

o-o-o-o-o

The air was tight. Breathing was hard.

Two bodies sat in opposition, stared at each other ever since they were seated. Itachi refused to break his eyes contact away from his father while the man was too stubborn to stop. His eyes took the time to study his father's aging face. Fugaku's hair had not been cut ever since _that day_. His skin worn from being overstressed.

"You've changed Itachi?" Fugaku finally spoke. He felt the decision he made three years ago was a mistake. He should have sent Itachi straight to England. Seeing the son, who once obediently listened to his instructions, opposed his perfect arranged marriage.

"No. I've grown." Itachi retaliated.

"Your mother and I were wedded by arrangement."

"And so was your marriage with Mikoto." Upon hearing the name, Fugaku's face changed. It distorted with a foul expression.

However, before neither of them could continue, the door of Itachi's apartment was opened.

"Itachi? You're home already?" Busied from taking her shoes off with one hand because the other was occupied with grocery, Yumi's head was down. She was oblivious to the tension in the room. Until her body straightened up, then her face began to change. Fear was the first. Followed by surprise, then apologetic and the last was nervousness. Her silvery eyes picked up the appearance of the man and she knew instantly who he was. _'Itachi's father.'_

Stunned, she stood like a statue by his door. Her mind was busy from processing the thought. She wasn't ready. Even though the idea of keeping their relationship low from their parents was his before they came to an agreement. She still wasn't ready.

She wasn't dressed properly. Her hair was in a mess and she just walked in like an ill-mannered child. What in the world, was she doing standing there, then?

Quickly to save the situation, Yumi immediately folded her arm and bowed, deeply in respect. "I'm sorry. My name is Yumi Masaki. It's an honor to finally meet you. Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn." The old man raised his eyebrow before resting his eyes on the staggered son. "So this is why..." Fugaku mumbled under his breath directly for Itachi to hear, even though he already knew the girl's existence and their relationship.

Tongue-tied, Itachi could only close his eyes and tighten his jaw. Wishing deeply that this father-son meeting did not happen in his apartment or he should have called her before not to drop by and make dinner.

Yumi hesitantly walked inside toward his kitchen. "Um. I'm sorry. I didn't know that ... Uhm… I'm just going to drop this off in the kitchen. And I'll be right o-"

"No. Please take a seat… Miss…Masaki." Fugaku ordered the girl to come forth.

Eyes searching for Itachi, she made a slow movement to sit beside him with a huge gap between them. Hand neatly folded on her lap, she sat in tremor.

Ymui gulped. "I'm so-" She tried again.

But Fugaku interrupted her apology. "Is that all you can say?" He raised an eyebrow, picking on petty things.

"Oh, no sir." Shaking her head, Yumi was a nervous wreck. Suddenly, Itachi scooted his body closer to her and grabbed her hand, his attempt to calm her down.

Frowning slightly, Fugaku didn't like this interaction between them. It appeared that whatever connection they possessed might be too deep.

"What do your parents do, Miss Misaki?" Keeping their conversation formal, he wanted the girl to notice this foreign distance he had of her.

"They are mainly investors. Small businesses." Her voice was trembling. Itachi's comfort hold only helped to keep her from jumping off the couch.

"Nothing significant then." His voice mocked the negligible background of the girl.

"Father." Itachi interrupted but Yumi hushed him. _'It's alright.'_ The message she sent by her touch.

"Yes, Sir." Not liking how her parents' hard work just got trashed and derided, Yumi still kept her manner and sat still.

"Hmp." Fugaku suddenly stood up from his seat and walked out the door without saying a single word.

His leave left the two blundering souls crying in relief.

[…]

Ding.

The elevator door opened to reveal an angry Fugaku. His steps pounded the ground as he walked out of the building with Hana following behind after she saw him at the lobby.

"Hana."

"Yes."

"I want you to cut all ties between them. There _will be_ a wedding."

"Yes…" She was right. Hana knew, the exact moment she saw the familiar girl from the investigator's photograph walked by the lobby. "Yes. I will try my best."

o-o-o-o-o

Kick.

"OW…" Shrugging his leg back, Itachi turned around to meet his girlfriend. She seemed upset to give him a hard kick out of the blue.

"…" Yumi grumbled under her breath. Her eyes narrowed to the ground.

His lip smirked at her childish face. "What's wrong now? Who annoyed you in school this time?" Arms wrapped his around her tiny frame.

Ymui pouted. "Nothing." Clearly, she was hiding something. "Itachi?!..."

"Hm?" He waited for a question, but it never came.

"Let's go see a movie today." It wasn't what she wanted to tell him, because she couldn't bare to tell him what was on her mind. He already had enough trouble on his shoulders. She could tell, even though it was not revealed to her but she knew. She just knew it from the innuendo creeping in the back of her mind. Something was coming.

Scratching his neck, he wondered as she pulled his other arm. "But we just saw one yesterday."

"I want to see more!"

"Aha…Okay." He gave up from her random behavior.

[…]

Click. The front door shut close. Stepping inside the grand house, Yumi was struck with another loud banging sound coming from her father's office before she made it to the bottom stair.

Quietly, she sneaked up the stair and down the third floor hallway. Pressed close to the door, she eavesdropped on the conversation inside.

"What are we going to do now?" Her mother's cheery voice was lost and replaced with a worrisome tone.

A short while, after some distance ruffling paper, her father spoke. "I am currently trying my best but all the banks that I tried. None of them would give us a loan." A loud knock on the table as if he dropped his hand in defeat. "They want to drive us out of business."

"Honey." Her mother soothing voice didn't seem effective enough. "What do we have to pull us through all of this?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." He sounded helpless. "There's no other way."

"Oh. We could always start over again."

A long heavy sigh from him, her father lowered his voice deeper. "I know. But how are we going to break this to Yumi. I don't even think we could support her education after this is done."

Yumi cringed hearing that, not caring of her future education because she was far qualified for any type of scholarship, but she worried about her parents the most. She didn't know what had happened nor what was going on. Everything was fine weeks ago, memory of her father cheering about making a new successful investment still fresh in her mind. But lately, this household was filled with gloominess whenever she returned during the weekend.

And today, she finally knew the cause. With all her courage, Yumi turned the handle and walked in. After a long time of confronting her parents of the dilemma they were in, she walked out with the six letters name imprinted in her mind,_ Uchiha_. It was the Uchiha's Corp that drove her parents to the point of bankruptcy.

"Why?" She asked that question. It always would be that question. Clutching her knees, Yumi scrunched up in the corner of her bed. The darkness of her room consumed her body wholly. Her mind pained from the infinite alternatives popping up every millisecond.

Then 'what if' came to her.

What if she hadn't met Itachi?

What if she hadn't fallen in love with him?

What if he wasn't an Uchiha?

What if his father accepted her?

What if her family was richer, more powerful … more prominent?

What if … So many… It was unbearable to think.

But …

No matter what would happen, she still loves him. She loved him with all her heart and strength.

But…

If loving him meant she had to torn down all the hard work that her parents created, she would be condemn with guilt for life.

"Yumi?" A soft voice interrupted her thought. "You're still not asleep?"

Lifting her head, she glanced out to the dimly lit hallway. "Mom." Her breath was low. Her eyes watered from seeing the frail body as her mom moved to sit by the bedside. The little child inside her resurfaced and she felt weaker by second. Reaching her arms out, Yumi held her waist and rested her head on the soft laps. She looked just like a seven-years old girl again, scared from a frightening nightmare and in need of her mother's comfort after waking up with a tearful face.

"Mom." She was sobbing.

"Yumi?" With a hand rested on her daughter's head, she combed her hair gently. "Don't cry. Be strong. We can have a fresh start again. I know it will be hard on you since you are preparing for college. But we can pull through this ... together. We only went this far … all because of you, Yumi. We wanted all the best for you. And now, you've grown up. I guess it's time for our early retirement." Her words were soothing and soft. But it didn't calm the weeping body on her lap.

Shaking her head, Yumi made a motion that her trouble was not of that. It was something different. Much more complicated.

Puzzled, she waited patiently for her daughter to explain further. And as expected, she was stunned from the exposing story. Her daughter Yumi had been going out with the Heir of Uchiha. Holding her breath from disbelieving, time to time, she couldn't take in all the details. Anger didn't even appear in her mind when the girl made a discreet notion of loosing her innocence to this young man, because from her tone, from her expression, love was felt. Deeply touched by the young lovers, the mother didn't know what to react, how to react.

"Yumi." She spoke again, her words of wisdom and experience. "There is an emotion much stronger than guilt and … don't argue with me about it … love." Her cupped the girl's cheeks and lifted her face. "That is regret."

"!" Yumi widened her eyes. Tears were streaking down her face.

"Ten years from now… or even fifty years. You will sit on a bench in park and think about your life. You'll begin to analyze all the decision you've made, regardless if it was smart or not. Then you'll start to feel that disturbance inside you when you know you could have done something much better if you were thinking straight. You'll start to loath your actions._ That_, my daughter, is regret. Whether it is a few or a lot. Regretting love is the least of what you want to experience." She took a moment and looked down to her wedding ring. "It doesn't matter to your father and I if our business is in a chaos now. We could always start over again. Being a business investor, you're in prepared from the beginning knowing that one day your investment might not return profit. But start from scratch is an easy task once everything was already in gear. And as long as your father and I are together. There're nothing that can't be done. Second chances are plenty in the field of an investor._ But … true love may only come once._" She emphasized those last few words.

"M-mom…" Stuttered, she blinked her eyes to clear her vision. Yumi was appalled.

"I can tell how much you love him and to stand against his own father for you. He must really treasure this daughter of mine." A soft, motherly hand ruffled the girl's head. Amber locks twirled in a mess.

"Oh mom!" Happy from her consent, Yumi threw her body to wrap her mom in gratitude.

Her mother smiled. "Now. I have to go break this news to your dad. I expect to see this gentleman home for dinner soon."

Blushing her face red, Yumi didn't know how to break this to Itachi.

[…]

"Pffffftttttttttttt…" Well she didn't expect this. Sitting at the canteen of the mall, Yumi covered her face from Itachi's reaction once she told him that her parents wanted him home for dinner.

"Ita-kun…" She gave him a napkin to clean his mouth after spitting out all his drink.

"You're pulling my leg here." Knowing her, this girl could pull all kind of stunts.

Yumi pouted. "No I'm not." She was mad that he would think she joked about this matter.

'_No shit. She's for real.' _His eyes twitched after the realization. Itachi gave a defeating sigh and asked the time of the dinner. His body felt a sudden rush of relieve when she said it would be in two weeks. That should give him enough time to prepare. He believed so.

"_Itachi. I order you to end this ridiculous relationship immediately."_

Fugaku's word stunned his ears. Tightening his grip on the wheel, Itachi stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the road. _'I'm fucking late.'_

"_You're going to marry Michelle by the end of this month."_

Like hell he was. He would rather throw everything away, even the title of being the Uchiha's heir.

Making a sharp turn, he passed the light just in time before it turned red. Itachi continued his way to _her, _already had a plan forming in his head.

[…]

"So you two have been going out for three years…?" Mr. Masaki raised his eyebrow at the two young adults.

"Yes sir." Itachi answered first. His voice was calmed but his inside was the total opposite. Never had he felt this nervous. It was strange. _'So, this is what it feels like to meet the_ _in-laws._ _Hmm…'_

Yumi was also a nervous wreck. Not eating at all, she continued to take secretive glimpses at her parents. Unknowing how long she would see them again after that night. She bit her lip lightly, and Itachi caught the movement of her hesitation. He reached for her hand under the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze. As planned, they would elope and hide themselves among the average civilians in a small town. In a few years, when everything settled, they would come back—perhaps with an extra bundle in hand or two.

Dinner passed with a few awkward moments, the parents didn't know why but they felt something strange. It had been lurking about in the back of their conscious through out the night. Their daughter definitely had something else hidden in her sleeve.

Itachi bid goodnight to her family as it was time for him to leave. Giving them his uppermost respectful bow, he lingered to say how much he would treasure and protect their daughter. With their smiles, he was giving full consent. Itachi walked away after giving Yumi a glance. They would separate for now on their own to get ready. The two agreed to meet at the train station by midnight. Then their journey would begin. Their new life shall start.

However, if only everything would be that easy. Like a movie with happy ending but without the drama in between.

Yes. If only…

Sitting against the big pillar of the train station with packs and luggage readied. Itachi had been waiting for 1…2…3…—4 hours.

He didn't know how many times he had called her once he noticed she was an hour late. He didn't know how many text messages he had send her after she was two hours late. A bundle of tickets for a missed train in his hand. Itachi sat there like a beggar with his miserable expression.

'_Why?' _This question came up once too many times.

Why wasn't she here yet?

Why hadn't she returned his calls, responded to his messages?

Why must this happen now?

Why would she back out at this moment?

He gave up everything to be with her but '_Where is she?_'

Confusion, bewilderment, mayhem, all kinds of thoughts were destroying his mind. His heart throbbed with pain. Itachi ran his hand up through his hair and pulled on it. He was like a crazed man. A crazed man in love, stupidly in love.

The train were filled with people once the clock strike six am. He was still waiting for her. Believing she would soon show up. His mind continuously reminded how much she loves her parents and probably wanted to spend a little more time with them. He thought of so many possibilities. Nevertheless, he was still waiting until the sun was up and the short hand made its way to eight.

He did not once shut his eye for more than two seconds. Fearing he would miss her as she walked by to look for him. Did she get lost? Was there a bad traffic? Nothing had occurred in his mind that something horrible happened because the likelihood was so low.

But fate played another game of cruelty.

Ears picked up on the conversation from the nearby waiting passengers. Itachi lifted his head and turned toward their direction. Seeing the newspaper in their hands, he politely asked to view it, wanting to clarify the information that just drifted by. They nicely gave him the paper after making a pitying face for the poor soul in the news.

Horror, his eyes widened in terror as he read, _reread_ each word in the headline article. Words popped from the tiny paragraphs.

Female

Drown

Wounds

Body

Midnight

Blood

Drunkards

Gash

Choked

Yumi

Tied

Captive

Yumi

Raped

_Gang-raped_

Yumi

Dead

Yumi Masaki had died that night at _3:45 am_.

o-o-o-o-o

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Running, running and kept on running. He dashed away from the train station once he finished the article without thinking, because he could not think. His brain was numb.

Itachi continued to move his legs with unimaginable stamina. He didn't care if his lungs was giving out, his body thirsted for a moment of break. He was running like a mad man.

"_OMG! What are you doing in here?!"_

"_Fuck!"_

He ran down the main street, pushing his body through the crowd.

"_Itachi Uchiha. Stop it right there! You pervert!"_

"_Like hell I will."_

"_Stop running. You are getting your hair cut today!"_

"_In your dreams."_

Bodies were clearing their way to avoid his bombarding strength. Itachi was running through stoplights, green lights.

"_Your mother must be a great woman."_

"_She was beautiful."_

A truck almost ran in to him. Itachi ignored the screaming driver as he jumped over the open manhole and dashed his body away.

"_Yumi Masaki!"_

"_What?"_

"_You. My girlfriend."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_NO!"_

"_Yes."_

"_NOO!"_

"_Yes."_

"_NO-Offt"_

_Chu._

"_No?"_

_Blush. "Yes…I meant…No… ye…Argh!"_

He was inhuman. For who knew how long, he was still running. From the city, he was now speeding through a neighborhood.

"_Wah, You did it! You got in to Tokyo U!" Glomp._

"_Che. Of course."_

_Playful slap. "Stop being so cocky."_

"_Well then. Shouldn't we be celebrating now?"_

_Blush._

o-o-o-o-o

Nearing the familiar surroundings, he finally came to a stop. His arm supported his body against a light pole. Itachi panted hard from the marathon he just did, straight from the station. Closing his eyes, gulping his throat, he tried his best to catch his breath. "Haa…Haa…hah…."

"_Let's stop here. My house is down the corner."_

"_Hm. No."_

"_C'mon Itachi. We're going to get caught."_

"…"

_Kiss. "Be nice. I'll go home now. I'll see you Monday. Sleep tight kay?"_

_About to walked away but she got pulled back._

"_I can't sleep without you."_

_His voice was blunt but his face was red from the words that just escaped his lips._

I will never be able to sleep without you.

o-o-o-o-o

Suddenly a strange disturbance stirred in his abdomen. Itachi clutched his stomach, leaned over the side and dumped everything he ate the night before on to the pavement street. His head was drenched with sweat. His face paled from the sickness emotion draining his body.

Steps became heavier and heavier as he walked closer to her house. Holding the urges to hurl out his already emptied stomach, Itachi trailed along the walled gate of the neighboring houses_._

_'Please let it be a coincidence. Please let it be a coincidence. Please let it be a coincidence. Please let it be a coincidence. …'_

That sentence repeatedly chanted in his head, building the confidence back in his soul. But, all washed away in to dust once he stood at that same corner they separated, and saw the white lantern hung from her gate. The way it fluttered in the air, mocked him.

Such a pure color. White.

Without enough control, another spasm hit his body. Itachi started to dry heave.

He couldn't make another step forward. He was ashamed to face them. To face her parents after what he had promised them. He was useless, stupid, a moron…

He had ruined her life, taking it from her. He was selfish, wanting to keep her by his side, all to himself. Now the consequence was losing her forever. He couldn't bring enough courage to see her, to see her corpse, her lifeless body. He possessed no privilege to show up at her funeral. He had absolute no permission to disturb her anymore, even at the last peaceful moment with her family. His appearance would only caused turmoil to the serene ceremony.

Even when his heart was screaming for him to walk forward, he was backtracking. Why was he in such a hurry? They could have waited a few days to get everything ready. Why did he choose midnight? They were not run away prisoners. Why didn't he come and pick her up? They were supposed to elope together.

Walking out to the big road again, Itachi collapsed right in the middle of the street. The fresh tear marks on his face were clearly visible.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Oh… Yes Itachi. You're such a man! Hee hee!"

What was he doing?

"My goodness …" The pair of blue eyes widened at the sight of his length.

What the fuck was he doing?

"Please…I'm yours… take me!" She shamelessly launched her body toward him.

Who was this woman, this whore?

"Urh…" Roughly pushing the feminine body onto the mattress, he pulled her waist up and impaled his length inside. Totally forgetting himself in the act, Itachi was ruining his body, dirtying it. He wanted to be covered in much filth as ever.

Mindlessly thrusting his hip into the girl with ruthless strength, he dumped all his inept frustration onto her because she was used as a way for him to release. Letting go, setting everything inside free.

For a moment, only a short moment, after that, it would all return to him.

Just like the way she had left him.

Alone, desolate, heartless ...

[…]

"Leave." Throwing a couple hundred-dollar bills to the naked body, still recovering from the flashing orgasm, he ordered the woman away.

Leaping to her feet, she gathered everything in her arms, including the money and within minutes, the room was left to its stillness and the lingering scent of sex.

Filthy, soiled sex.

Another sleepless night, a year it had been since losing her. Itachi found himself still in the same predicament that had turned his life upside-down. He couldn't get free, be liberated. Even when his father knew the death of his girlfriend, the only thing he did was give Itachi a chance of studying abroad for a few years as a way to calm his system. He couldn't blame the old man for being harsh, pushing this marriage on to him. It was all for his own good. Then the way his father was consoling his tattered mind from his own experience, made him guilty for not trying harder. If only he didn't act on impulse then right now, the person he was engaged to would be Yumi, not what's-her-name.

That woman and her family, royal blood with political power in hand and affiliation with the underground force, he knew well how much more authority and fame he would get from this marriage. However, to him, those were merely garbage, trash. That was why he agreed upon the whole ordeal that was called the 'engagement'. Not only did he want to soil his body, his mind must be infected with the corruption of this world.

All so that he could avenge. So he could stoop to their level. Because he knew, Itachi knew every well. It wasn't all an accident. It didn't matter if all evidences were clarified. He knew there was possibly no way it was a mishap.

Therefore, he shall start slowly, from ruined _her _mind. He would leisurely torment _her _soul. His actions would drive _her_ to the point of insanity. He would treat _her_ the way she had inflicted.

Darkness had finally engulfed him fully.

Itachi's heart wanted to stop beating ever since Yumi stopped living. But he couldn't, wouldn't. He must endure the pain of living everyday without her, waking up without her. Even so, it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough.

Nothing he did was sufficient to cover the scar upon his heart. When he was alone, images of her would haunt his mind. His ears ached from hearing her crying for help, screaming for him.

He couldn't revert back to thinking only images of her smiling, for him, to him, at him.

Itachi did not deserve that luxury.

_"Itachi, I love you!"_

_"Yumi. Don't scream in the middle of the night."_

_He was a bit shy, standing there with her at the center of the intersection._

_"I love you!" Ignoring his protest, she continued._

_After a moment of her silvery eyes staring at him, he gave up._

_"I love you more!" His lung screamed._

_"!"_

_"Mine's better." Itachi smirked at the blushing girl._

_The surrounding bystanders could only be jealous, staring at them._

_Envy of their love._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

J-kiwi: EXTRA Note: If you are confused about the time line. Here's a quick ref. Fugaku first married when he was 18 and so was Michiko. They had a son a year after. Itachi. 5 years later Michiko died and Fugaku remarried 2 years after that. Then within a year, Mikoto was pregnant and Sasuke was born. 7 years later, she committed suicide.

Itachi and Sasuke are 8-9 years apart and while Itachi was in Tokyo, Sasuke was still living in the Uchiha manor until he turned 11. The same year Yumi died and Itachi decided to study abroad.

Quick huh?

Well, I love you. Let me know what you guys think. =)


End file.
